


Trades In The Tales of Candy

by CevvyDemandy



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Fusion, Angst and Feels, Charlie shows up waaaay later, Criminal Activities, Deaths, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of of Depp/Tim Burton Characters, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, References to Drugs, Scarlet is a bean, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, The events of the movie/ book show up later, This is kinda like a stand alone?, This was honestly just to have fun, Willy Wonka - Freeform, Wonka Brothers, Wonka has a temper, Wonka is on the spectrum, Wonka isn't happy go lucky, johnny depp - Freeform, kinda a slowburn, midburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 214,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CevvyDemandy/pseuds/CevvyDemandy
Summary: Taylor has been working for the famous yet mysterious Willy Wonka for four years after being offered an internship when she was sixteen. No one except her family knows where she is, no one knows what really goes on behind the factory doors, no one knows the real behaviour of William H. Wonka. No one except Taylor and of course the Oompa Loompas.





	1. Down The Stairs and Towards the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!
> 
> This is my take on Wonka. Many of my friends know he is basically like my husband since I was 7 (I really can't explain my attraction just roll with it). I don't really like how people write Wonka has this happy all the time, optimistic, bit of an airhead guy. I feel like he is a lot more complex and has a temper on him that could burn down a house.

_No one knew about the girl that worked behind the walls of the chocolate factory down the street from the shabby house. No one knew what she witnesses, what she hears, and the plans she has to look over before they are put in to play. She had been there for four years, out of sight from the windows and even the man himself that owned the place. Yet, it was he who hired her and kept her busy with endless task and request that ranged from things for candies to shelf indulgence. It was he who brought her into his world of secrets; he thought he could twist her mind and make her bend in his favour. But She bent over for no one but herself and even then she didn't budge without a reason. In this loony man's world, it was a maze of wonders and a few frights. How easy it was to get lost behind so many doors that lead to so many rooms or nothing. How quick she cried to go home but refused to give in. He thought she would be an easy puppet to control but, she wasn't and he couldn't allow her to leave now that she knew all the things he could and would do. No one knew the whispers of destruction. No one knew-_

**Knock knock**

The girl looked over the top of her computer placed in her lap, the small man in the red jumpsuit was standing at the foot of her bed signing away. Rolling her eyes she didn't have to finish translating what he was saying to know she was being called upon. She rose from her bed and placed her notebook down, closing it and sliding it under her pillow for safekeeping. Turning to the door she gave a quick 'thank you Dave' to the little man and he hurried off out of the much larger door. Slipping on her shoes and fixing her clothes she followed behind him but headed in the opposite direction dreading every step. It wasn't that she dreaded being called on because of the person. In fact, she adored the person calling her down the stairs to the basement of the factory. She loved how different he was by making her lock the vault-like doors behind her before continuing. She could gaze into his deep purple eyes as long as her heart allowed as he repeatedly scolds her for not putting on her gloves before entering the room. Oh, how she could listen to him rant on and on with a voice like his, about how much people outside the factory were the worse of the worse as she checked the pulse of the body in front of her. 

All those things made her day until she realizes the bitter reality of what was going on. What she would eventually have to clean up, or at least order the little men to clean up because she was too lazy. Even then she was still falling down the rabbit hole willingly with every command she either obeyed or defied depending on the day.  No matter how much he threw at her, she would recover and still be there beside him ready to take on anything.

"There you are! Why are you always late when I call you?" Vibrant purple eyes glared at her with annoyance. His anger wasn't toward her completely, but somewhat for her lollygagging arrival. It felt like the eyes threw daggers at her as she opens the door to one of the many cells. She rolled her eyes under her tinted shades and sighed.

"Because I never want to come when you call." She replied mumbling.

"Mumbling. You know I hate that."

"Yeah, that's why I do it,  _Sir_." Wonka closed his eyes with a sigh and waved her forward to the scene. In front of them was another spy that tried to sneak into the factory for whatever reason. Taylor rolled her shoulder already feeling the aching pains that would soon come from having to do swinging motions. She looked over to her boss and watched him slip off his coat and adjusting his gloves. She was about to ask such a silly question of how he got in but was quickly cut off by the sound of the metal cabinet opening. Wonka grabbed what he needed than strolled back over with their choice of weapons in his hand, handing Taylor hers. 

"I didn't wear the right clothes. His blood will stain my dress." She said pouting hoping her boss would take pity and tell her to go change. They had curtain clothes for these types of occasions, Wonka already wearing his all-black bodysuit except for his violet elbow gloves and high boots.

"Did you know what I was calling you for before you got here? "

"Yes but-"

"Then you should have gotten dress appropriately." He turned and faced the shaking gagged and bounded man in the chair. Gripping the handle of his weapon and pulling back into a hitting position. Taylor followed suit turned in the opposite direction.

"You're getting me a new dress then," She would say closing one eye and lining up her shot so she wouldn't miss. It would be a shame to miss when Wonka wasn't in a playing mood. She would be next on his hit list, in a more reasonable manner that it. 

"I don't have to do anything,  _little girl_."

With that, they swung on cue and the man's head shook with the equal force of pain and the sound of his skull cracking. Blood poured from his ears and nose and Taylor flinched, still not adjusted to this type of thing. Wonka hummed and nudged the man's shoulder to see if there was any response. There was but a small twitch and then his head lolled. Taylor held her breath about to gear up for another hit when Wonka already set into work finishing up. After more blood splatter than both of them really wanted to deal with Wonka stepped back and bathed in the release of his anger.

"God damn, you're sexy as fuck when you're covered in the blood of your enemies." Taylor cued in amusement resting her weapon across her shoulders. He shot her a look and she shrugged it off wishing he would just take the compliment. 

He wasn't in the mood.

She knew that.

She always knew.

Yet she never ceased to stop toying with him.


	2. Watch Were You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

For every one step he took, she took three, or that's what it felt like as they headed down a colourful walkway tunnel. He didn't seem to care if she fell behind and had to run to catch up with him. He was too focused on where he was going to hear her pleads for him to slow down.

"Stop ignoring me!" Taylor yelled to deaf ears as she huffed and puffed running after him. Had she had known he would have them walk to where they needed to be. Taylor would have gladly agreed to take the elevator when they walked past it. She wasn't that short compared to him; he stood tall at five eleven, five twelve on a good day, she was five-six barefoot and five nine in her heels. Taylor looked down to her legs that felt they were shaking from the unexcepted workout. She cursed herself for insisting that heels be apart of her work uniform. The need to look 'cute' while on the job was starting to become a burden for her. When she took the job, she thought it be a few walking steps here and there, not a whole track around a big ass factory that seems never to end. She had two uniforms; the first one was the one she received when she first arrived three years ago. It was maroon high collar carpis jumpsuit that had a heart-shaped breast window, with an off colour white button up under it a ribbon boy around her neck. She quickly had the jumpsuit cut to a dress and paired it with a pair of mary jane heels. The second one was this weird mad scientist getup Wonka insistent she has for "special occasions" that happened rarely. Those special occasions were not something she was willing to talk about. She was still treating the bloodstains out of her other uniform. Taylor wanted to complain but to who, he didn't listen, and the only other people in the building that she could talk to she couldn't communicate with.  

"Sir!" Taylor called out again, and Wonka threw out his cane, she ran right into it with a 'humph'. He finally stopped his long strides and turned around with a tense glare. Taylor stumbled back and crossed her eyes, refusing to be stared down.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He said with a raised eyebrow tilting his head to the side like she was a strange creature. Taylor gasped knotting her brows and clenching her jaw, he waited for a response, but when she didn't say anything, he shrugged and turned around to keep going. Taylor stomped her foot and took off once again, doing what felt like three leaps to stay behind him. After a handful of complaints and bickering between the two adults, they made it to a vaulted door with the word 'Nerds' across the top. Taylor ceased her annoyance for a moment to look over the door and imagine what laid on the other side. She had never been to this room, Wonka never instructed her to go, so there was no need for her to ever come here, even with the amount of snooping she did this room slipped past her. Wonka threw out his cane and hit the button, making the vaulted door unlock itself and open. 

Taylor covered her eyes as bright lights shot at her from the skylights that hung from the ceiling. They walked in and the room seemed to be bouncy, literally, with life as the little workers ran around carrying boxes and bulks of candy. The walls of the room reach up towards the sky and a lined on all of them were large silos with windows on the side filled individually with different colours nerds. The whole rainbow sat at the top of the room, falling down a metal tubing that spiderwebbed into different directions. Some tubes went to make individual combinations boxes, some went for one flavour boxes, and the rest kept travelling down. In the centre of the room was a giant pit that the loose Nerds fell into and packaged as a rainbow box. The room also had different variations of Nerds treats in the making as well. Gumballs infused with the small candies, gumdrops, jellybeans, gummies, and finally the one candy Taylor loved the most. From where she stood, past the gumballs and jellybeans was a hanging station of Nerd Rope. Taylor had always loved eating those when she was younger, but when they went off the market, she always wondered what happened to them.

"Don't go snooping around, kay? These things are actually alive and love to pull people into the rainbow pit. Had to have a few Loompas fished out before and I really don't want to have to do that again." Wonka said, taking off his hat, handing it to a little worker, and rolled up his coat sleeves; he whistled, a latter fell from a sky railing right in front of him. "Better yet," He turned around holding a finger in the air. "How about you do go take a drive and never come back." He giggled at his own joke and Taylor stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry sir you're not getting rid of me that easily. Who else is gonna be on your diva prep team?" Taylor mockingly shrugged her shoulders shaking her head. Wonka gave out a high pitch 'ha' as he ascended the latter to the red Nerds silo. He shouted for her not to touch anything, and she mimicked him in a childish voice. For a while, she did stay were she was and waited for him to get down. He was physically fixing one of the tubes that were too big for the Oompa Loompas to get to. She watched him as he was handed tools and set to work fixing the backup. Taylor was impressed, Wonka didn't seem like the type to know how to use a tool, that was the whole point of him bring in the Oompa Loompas in the first place. Here he was leaning halfway off a latter twisting a knob off and pushing the build-up of Nerds through the tubes. Taylor grinned and turned her head to something else to distract her. She scanned the room once more and her eyes fell back on the Nerds rope in the back. Taylor peaked up to Wonka, who was still working on the tubing and becoming frustrated when he would unclog one tube but another would clog. He wouldn't notice if she moved and she took the chance darting towards the back. She waved to a few of the workers who nodded back and continued through the jellybean pits. While passing a few pits, she took one and popped it into her mouth, enjoying the explosion of flavour. When she finally made it to the ropes there was no one watching over them as they dangled, swaying back and forth in an imaginary breeze. The ropes were twenty feet long and were suspended from a drying rack on one end. Different colour Nerdz freckled the red jello strips in many sizes, a child's happiness in every sugar rock, Taylor was sure that any kid would love to have a twenty-foot long sugar ride. The little kid inside of Taylor wanted to reach out and snag on and stuff it down as quickly as possible before someone noticed what she was doing. She got closer taking the closest rope in front of her in her hands. Wonka would raise hell if he knew she touched his products without protective gloves. But who's to say she wasn't taking this rope with her? No one would care if one rope went missing when they could mass produce another hundred of ropes in a matter of moments. She looked up at the hook the rope was attached to and tugged on it to see how tight the grip was. 

'Someone could climb this like a gym rope' She thought giving it a few more tugs trying to get it to fall or at least snap. Smacking her lips she gave it one more hard tug with all her might, it still didn't break but instead the rope wrapped around her wrist. Taylor's eyes snapped open and she couldn't freak out before she was being pulled into the rope wall. Other strains started to come to life and tangle themselves around her limbs. Taylor started to scream for help but a rope quickly wrapped itself around her mouth pulling her head back. She tried to pull on her bounds, reaching out to try and grab something to hold on to so the ropes couldn't pull her in more, but there was nothing close enough. She tried to grab the ropes from her body as it tightens around her waist and chest but nothing worked when her arms were quickly snatched away. Her arms were then pulled back behind her back with the ropes making a diamond pattern. Her calves were bent backwards and tied to her thigh, the ropes had also tied a knot from her tied ankles to her hands. From the way her arms were doing pulled back made her back arch and pop. Taylor was now suspended twenty feels in the air and dangling. Her glasses started to slip and soon landed on the floor below with two clicks.  Her vision was now buried and the blood in her body started to go straight to her head. She wiggled effortlessly a few more times wishing that some movement would loosen one of the ropes. She could feel the headache coming and tried to bring her head up but nothing worked. She gave up and allowed her body to hang in dead weight. Her vision started to go in and out, eyes darting everywhere looking for someone to come and get her down, in the distance she could see someone tall walking towards her. When they got closer she could tell it was Wonka and he looked rather amused by her imprisonment. He got closer and snapped his fingers and Taylor could feel herself being lowered until she was face to face with Wonka.

"Didn't I say not to touch anything?" His chuckled darkly and Taylor couldn't even bother rolling her eyes as her consciousness slipped away. The last thing she heard before blacking out was, "Quickly get her down."

~~~ 

She hadn't even opened her eyes but she could feel and see the throbbing of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and winced when the light in the room. She pushed herself up on her elbows slowly trying to adjust her eyes. She felt something dip next to her and she figured she was in a bed. She looked over and saw Wonka on the edge of the bed, crossed leg, aggressively swiping across his tablet mumbling under his breath. Taylor looked around and saw she was in her room. Through her headache, she could recall what happened but she couldn't figure out how they got her down. 

"When will you ever learn to not touch things?" Wonka asked not looking away to whatever had his attention on his tablet. Taylor sat up more and saw he was playing a candy crush and rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprized honestly. She laid back down and rubbed her face, her glasses were back on and she was ashamed she hadn't noticed when she first woke up. Gloved hands held out two pills and a glass of water. Taylor thanked him and took the pills, dowing them eager to get rid of this god damn headache. She handed Wonka the water back and he placed it on her dresser. 

"I'll stop touching things when they stop looking interesting. We're in a candy factory after all." Taylor said horse and coughing a bit. She felt her neck feeling giant nerds imprints, she wonders if there was bruising, she scooted off the bed next to Wonka and wabbled to her mirror. Her legs felt heavy and stung especially her left hip. She held onto the wall next to her as she looked herself over in the mirror. On her next and arms, she could see the imprints of the rope and small areas of purple and blue. She figured it was from her trying to break free and failing. She looked to her legs, even though they were in tights she could still see the rope lines. There was no telling what her stomach and back looked like if the rest of her looked like this. She could still feel how tight her restraints were but also she could feel phantom touches. When she ran her fingers over the imprints it felt like someone else was doing it as well. She looked in the mirror behind her and saw Wonka looking back. She pretended not to catch him staring and moved her fingers over her thigh and saw his breath hitch. What was that all about? 

"Those aren't bruises but rather the dye of the candy. Where ever there was yellow, purple, and red will leave those nasty looking blotches. Not to worry when you wash they will go away." Taylor turned around and nodded to Wonka. He nodded back and stood with a tablet in hand and cane under his arm. "You're free for the rest of the day." He walked out of her room and Taylor watched the door until it closes. She turned back to the mirror and wondered about the rest of her body. Slowly she started to take off her attire till she stood in her underwear. The lines across her body was deeper and larger. She ran a hand over them and in her mind, she saw Wonka do the same. She gasped for a moment as the feeling of silk traced its way up and down her body, following the travels f where the rope started and ended. The touches started to manifest into hands in the mirror. She could see faint gloved hands running themselves down her neck and then arms. She shivered not sure if from the hands or from the cold chill, the hands then moved to the front of her body to her waist. They slowed around her stomach and sides until they reached her hips. When they got to her hips she could see them starting to shake and pull away from her body. Then they were gone and she was alone in the mirror looking straight at herself. Taylor swallowed hard and tried to figure out why she imagined all of that. Or was it truly her imagination? The hands felt real. They felt like they were just doing that not too long ago. She wrapped her arm around herself and walked to her bathroom, she needed a shower to get the stains out of her skin. 

The thought of his hands still lingered that night. 


	3. Rooms You Shouldn't Enter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

Hallways are supposed to have a wall at the end of them, a way that stops you from going any farther than you needed to go. In the factory, there were no liable walls but rather more doors and more twist and turns. Hallways that felt like they went on forever and ever and if you weren't taught how to navigate them you are were  _meant_  to be lost. Taylor wasn't truly taught where to go but instead where not to go. Only a hand full of rooms was she allowed to enter and only a handful of places she was allowed to stay. Even so, she wandered around opening every door that piques her interest, popping a head in for a quick look before leaving. 

There was one room that she always shook with an ambition to open the door to but, could never bring herself to step forward and pull the handle. Instead, she would just stand in front of the large gold lined french doors with the beautiful engraved 'W' on its panels. The doorknobs have sphears on them with a black and white swirl that wrapped around them tightly. Her hands itched with the want of grabbing the knobs and pulling. Every time she would work up the courage to do so, something would tell her not to and to leave amenity. And she would. Grabbing the sides of her work uniform dress coat and high tailing it away from the door.

This would go on for weeks when she had nothing to do. It wasn't that she didn't know what the door leads to, she did, in fact, that's the real reason she wanted to open it. You could tell a lot about someone from their bedroom by the colour of the walls to the furniture layout. Taylor couldn't say she knew much about her boss other than what he allowed her to know. His bedroom was extremely private to the point it made her hold her breath even imagining what laid on the other side. A month had pass and Taylor's door gazing was now taking a toll on her. She was embedded to be a nosy person by default and she couldn't help her running curiosity. She had an idea to ask one of the Oompa Loompas for their help but then she knew they would tell on her. The idea of punishment never crossed her mind until then and she rather not be on the receiving end of Wonka everlasting rage (drop).

Three months of constantly having to walk past these doors to get to her room were working up a fire inside of Taylor; begging to be let out. Grinding her teeth she stumped her foot in annoyance and dropped the papers she was carrying on the hallway floor and turned to the doors. She was getting in there no matter what it costs or what punishment that came her way. This was selfish and violation of piracy and that was the best part of it all! Who was this man and why was he the best at what he did? Who was this man and why was he so mysterious? Who was William H. Wonka? Taylor was just going to peep inside for a bit , better yet, she was only going to look around and take in as much as she could and hurry back to work. With no warm-up or perk talk, she reached out a hand and gripped the doorknob and tugged on it.

Of course, it was locked. 

She pulled on it a couple of more time just to register what was happening. Letting out a big sigh she knotted her eyebrows and rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

"Why wouldn't it be Taylor, it's not like he wouldn't know you would try to get in." Taylor gently shook her head and reach down to pick up the mess of papers that laid at her feet. Picking up the last remaining slips the left door creaked open. It was locked just a few seconds ago and now it was open and begging her to enter. "Don't go in you'll regret it, I swear." She told herself as she stood back up. Looking both ways down the hall and back at the doors she gave a nervous smile and shrugged her shoulders.

She used her foot to push the left door open father to look inside, it was dark, save for the light coming from the hallway behind her. She looks down and saw the hardwood follows converted into a deep red carpet. She took one step in and felt the burning rush wash over her as her heart start beating faster and faster. She walked farther into the room noticing the large bed in the middle of the room. It was beautiful, regal with deep maroon sheets and comforter that had slightly lighter swirled pattern across it. Around the bed were thin curtains that close off the rest of the room and Taylor couldn't help but smirk.

"What is he? A princess?" She turned to the left as she noticed more light coming into the room. There behind a matching regal couch and coffee table was a bay window that looked down into a garden she had never seen before. She walked towards the window, dropping the papers on the table so her hands could be free. Placing both of her hands on the window as she looked down to the greenery. All sorts of flowers arranged in a colour chart of sorts. They were stunning and Taylor could get lost in the assortment, if not for the sound of the door close and something coming towards her in her reflection. The cane came first before the gloved hand and then the man himself. Taylor quickly took a breath and straighten her back refusing for him to see her scared. She knew what was going to happen when she got caught. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" He didn't sound annoyed but rather unbothered.

"They are, how come I never known about a garden?"

"Because." Taylor hated when he purposely gave her bullshit answers.

"Because?" She turned around and was met with the handle of his cane already pointed under her chin. Taylor gulped and looked away from him as she slowly started to panic. Wonka wasn't someone that was particularly scary when you looked at him. He looked like a grown man in too many colours with an outdated tophat. A bit of a mad hatter without all the mercury. His fear factor came from how weird he was and the fact you couldn't pinpoint what kind of loony he could be. And also his eyes were not normal. They were the shade of purple that could send you to sleep like lavender or wake you up from how they glowed.

"Because. Now, I could have sworn I said something about not wandering, didn't I?"

"Yeah but tell me when have I ever listen to you." Wonka's breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes. Taylor smirked and leaned forward to rest her head on the tip of the cane. This was the game they played every day. She would step out of line and he was ever so loyal to putting her back. Taylor knew her limitations of how far she could go, just encase she was truly standing on thin sheets of chocolate. Wonka raised an eyebrow as she stared back as if she was challenging him. Taylor couldn't say a word as the cane was yanked from under her chin and she fell forward, she stumbled but was quickly turned around to be pushed up against the window. The handle was now pushed against her midback keeping her in place. She knew all too well what he was going to do.

"Could I just get double the paperwork instead? I promise I'll stop wandering."

"I never liked liars, I normally get rid of them but for some reason, I always chose to let you stay." He replied in a 'matter of fact' manner.

"I'm starting to think you actually like me," Taylor said as best as she could with her face pressed against the glass. Wonka let out a high pitched 'ha' followed by a deep chuckle.

"You wish."


	4. The Importance of Counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

He taps his cane two times when he is annoyed and three when he was growing angrier. One should never allow it to get to four, for he is beyond the ark of calming down. Taylor never had to witness what happens when he got to four and to be fair she never wanted to. But there will always be things in the world you can't avoid no matter how hard you try. Taylor knew one day she would come across the four taps but, she also knew it wouldn't be her that would be the reason for them. 

A trip to some island near the eastern coast of Africa, not too far from Madagascar but a bit of a travel from Seychelles, for a business agreement shouldn't be the place to see Wonka upset. It was supposed to be a simple yes or no deal and whether or not Wonka would do business. Taylor knew that she shouldn't have packed heavy clothes, at the time of getting ready, she hadn't thought it through of what to wear. She was now sitting in a boat that sped across the rawring waters to their destination. She knew that wearing a long sleeve jacket version of her work uniform was the worse idea, yet she was stuck like this.

She fanned herself frantically trying to cool her face and neck but had no avail. She turned her head to her left to see her boss crossed legged and tapping away on a tablet. He wore a more toned down version of what he usually wore. This time instead of a full suit he wore a white button-up shirt with swirls around the cuffs, black pants rolled at the ankle and black heeled ankle boots with his infamous swirled 'W' written in gold on the outer sides. His cane was perched right beside him on his left against the bar of the boat. 

Even with the roof of the boat blocking the sun and the slight breeze Taylor was still burning up. She thought about taking off her jacket but, she was only wearing a lowcut tank top underneath. It wouldn't be a problem if they were back in England or even America for her to parade around with her chest almost on display. Her confidence peaked in places she was comfortable with; they weren't in neither of those places and she rather not have all eyes on her. It was already questionable enough she was a black girl at the beck and call of a loony white man. She didn't even realise she was staring at Wonka until he slid his goggles down and his violent purple eyes caught her attention. She had a bad habit of getting lost in thought and just mindlessly focusing on something. 

"You're staring." He said still tapping away on his tablet. Taylor quickly looked away and back to the ocean view. Wonka chuckled and turned off his tablet placing it next to him, he then crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Taylor refused to look over and replied with a simple "hmm". He never liked when people didn't look him in the eyes when talking, it was a pet peeve he picked up from his father. Wonka took a breath and let it pass before continuing. 

"You could take off your jacket; you look like your suffering."

"I could, but then everyone would look at my boobs," Taylor made a circular motion around her chest making Wonka's breath hitch. "Except you of course, which is sad because if you liked it, I would do it more often." This time Wonka face grew red and he turned away. Taylor laughed, but she was serious. She could flirt with that stubborn man all day even if he rejected every single one of her advances. He could tell her no as many times as he could, and she still would make a move. 

"I-I suggest you keep it on then. Wouldn't want  _any_ of that now would we?" He fixed his goggles hoping to hide his slight blush running across his face. This man could have Taylor bent over a chair hitting her with the end of his cane, and the action wouldn't phase him. But when Taylor made the first move or said anything suggestive he couldn't help but become embarrassed. Like a schoolboy all over again. 

**Check Mate.**

The ride to the island didn't take as long as it should, maybe because the crew working were told to make haste quickly and not lollygag. Taylor wonders if it had something to do with who was coming rather than what was being brought to the table. 

"You never told me why we were coming here," Taylor said scooting closer to whisper so the guards in front of them couldn't hear.

"There is a reason. You do realise you don't have to know everything, right?" Wonka replied. Taylor could no longer count on her fingers and toes how many times he's left her in the dark. Sometimes he would feel the need to say something but only when he needed Taylor in on it. Other times she followed one step behind him into every situation they came across. Out of all those times, only half of those times never ended on a good note. 

"For once could you not lead me on a hell ride down a dark tunnel? Or is that apart of the suspense?" Taylor mumbled under her breath. Wonka held his tongue from saying something about it as the boat soon came to a dock. When it dumped against the dock, Taylor was caught off balance and fell against her boss. She looked up to him with a Cheshire smile and patted his arm. He flinched and batted his eyes annoyed before removing her from him as he stood up. He grabbed his cane and tucked it under his arm along with his tablet before holding out a hand for her. She took it and stood up as he leads both of them over the railing and onto land. 

"All apart of the suspense. Would you rather know you're going to a surprise party at your house or show up and have an honest reaction?"

"But Sir this isn't a surprise party."

"True," that's where he left it as they followed the guards down the deck and through the slightly busy city. Taylor looked around at the citizens dressed in beautiful topical lightweight attire and scarfs. A reminder of how overdressed she was; how hot she was quickly becoming having to walk not only in her jacket but also her heels. She made a mental note to always to bring a pair of walking shoes whenever Wonka said they were travelling. Even with the heels being only three inches she still felt the burning of her legs. At least she got a good workout she could brag about even though she was a couch potato any other time. About to let out endless complaints to the tall loony man in front of her. She was brought to an erupt stop when everyone else seemed to stop moving, they stood in front of a large gated mansion. When the hell did they get out of the city? When the hell did they magically get in front of an estate? Lack of paying attention will do that to you when you too focus on something else.  That's how she ended up the personal assistant of the candy maker in the first place. As they stood in front of the gates, the door of the house open and a man walked out with his hands up in the air and a giant smile on his face. Taylor had never seen the man before, but he sure looked happy to see Wonka standing there.

"William! Oh, how I'm happy to see you. Open the gate! Can't you see we don't just have a quest, we have family here!" The guards on post quickly pushed the button to release the gate and Wonka started towards the man. Taylor stepped forward but lost her balance, she braced for an impact throwing a hand out, it never came, and she quickly turned to see she was being held by one of the guards. Maybe it would have been fine if the guard didn't look like he was a rejected cast member of a band of pirates. He had a shit eating grin that stretched like the Jokers and wild greasy hair that hung in front of his face. His skin looked like he hadn't bathed in days and from the smell, it seemed so. His eyes were dark as if they were telling her to run and Taylor very well would run if it weren't for the hand gripping her waist.

"Sorry. Thanks." She said nervously and tried to pull from his grip, but he didn't lighten up. 

"Hmm always welcome for a pretty thing like you." His words made her want to gag and cry all at the same time. Taylor was a sucker for sweet talk but only when she wanted it, right now, she was far from wanting it. She was on Mars from wanting it. Past the light stream of ever wanting it. She tried to pull away again, and the guard chuckled deeply and pulled her closer. Taylor looked forward hoping someone would notice but her boss and the man he was here for were engaged in conversation and the other guards pretended like they didn't see anything. Taylor's heart started to pound harder, and her breath was hitching. This has never happened to her in her nineteen years of life. She wanted to fight back and stand up for herself, but the sheer thought of him overpowering her made her freeze up. The hand on her back started to move down, and Taylor's eyebrows knotted, and she pulled back her hand. As soon as the brush of a finger cupped her ass, she pulled back farther and clocked the man across the face. When her fist made contact with the guy's face, there was a faint  **tap**  of the cane from ahead of her. The guard dropped her and cursed loudly, Taylor wasted no time getting to her feet and catching up with the other. 

There was no point of turning back around to see what state she left the man in when she felt burning eyes on her. When she was right behind Wonka, he halted in his steps and stopped what he was saying to turn around. She wanted to say something, but he already lifted his goggles to his forehead and glared to the guard behind them. Taylor didn't have to say anything as she hurried in front of him as he stood there for a while. Sighing and catching her breath she fixed her braids that fell out of her bow and glasses.

"Ah what do we have here," Taylor looked over to the unknown man who held out a hand. "I don't know you, but I'm sure if you are with a man like Wonka you must be special, I'm Jafari." Taylor nodded with a weak smile and shook his hand. The man stood tall of 6'2 with honey skin and slicked back brown greying hair. He had to be older than her boss, but even so, he was still attractive in every aspect. Sharp cheekbones that look like they could slice paper and hazel eyes that glow in the high sun. The man even had a bright smile that could clear a cloudy day to match. It was welcoming, and Taylor felt more relaxed than she did a few moments ago. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor, sadly I'm the personal assistant to a loony toon. But Don't let him know I said that, he might fire me." She whispered the last part with a smile and Jafari threw his head back with a laugh. He held his stomach and shook his head; he indeed did seem like a fun man to be around. Maybe he wasn't aware of the true nature of the man he called a friend, or perhaps he looked right past it. Taylor didn't wish to question it.

Wonka finally made it back to the group and Jafari lead them into the large house, and Taylor wanted to gag from how beautiful it was. It wasn't that she never been inside of a fancy house-actually it was-she was in awe from all the beautiful furniture and artwork hanging around the place. Every so often she would be distracted by something and have to find her way to catch up. Soon Jafari brought them to a sunroom that windows that were its walls. Wonka made way for the nearest sunchair that sat across from a couch. Taylor didn't know what to do so she stood until Jafari came from behind her and offered her a seat which was next to Wonka. Wonka finally took off his goggles, his eyes were dull but soon gave way to life-as if he was comfortable. It was rare to see him comfortable around people. He had stated many times before how he could ever trust anyone and that people were particularly overrated. However, here he was, once again crossed legged and waiting for Jafari to speak. Taylor became soft at the moment, and she could feel her face starting to heat up. She couldn't help that she had became attracted to her boss even when he was an ass, or a giant child from time to time. She still had feelings for him, and it was a time like this when his eyes were soft and a faint smile danced across his lips did she remember why she liked him.

The door of the sunroom slammed, and Taylor jumped. She held her chest and looked in curiosity who it was. When she looked around her heart felt like it stopped beating. The guard from outside was standing by the door, and he locked eyes with her. It was like a trace of not being able to look away. The shit grin was back, this time it felt like he was hissing at her, his eyes were dark and evil swirling around in a mist of no good. Taylor held her breath and gripped her skirt trying to pull it down. She felt the need to cover herself more than she already was with her many layers and tights. Feeling like she was being examined and about to be sold to the highest nastiest bidder. Internally she was screaming her head off to not look at him and to put on a show of not acknowledging him. Her growing anxiety wouldn't allow it, and now she was slightly panicking. Weights felt like they were slowly being added onto her shoulders every second she kept sight with the man. 

**Tap**

Taylor snapped her neck forward, Wonka set down his tablet and was holding his cane in front of him. No one seemed to notice he tapped it but her and for once she was starting to become uneasy with the knowledge he was annoyed. Jafari had sat in the middle of the couch now and cleared his throat to clear out guards, they all followed suit to file out except for the one by the door. Wonka slowly turned his head towards the man and raised an eyebrow.

"And you're still here because?" His words leaked with venom and the guard for once looked away from Taylor and cocked an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if any of you wanted drinks? Especially the little lady here; she looks like she's sweating an ocean." Taylor gritted her teeth and tensed from being mentioned. Wonka looked down to her and caught her side eye and back up. Jafari said nothing-for he knew that if something were to happen the loony man in front of him could handle it.

" _We_ would love some, water please, anything other would just make us more thirsty," Wonka said bowing his head slightly and turning back to Jafari waiting for the meeting to start. Jafari looked towards the guard with a 'you heard him' look and the guard shuffled away. As soon as the room was cleared the meeting started. The only fault was that Wonka and Jafari spoke in French, Taylor was once again completely out of the loop, and she could tell Jafari asked about her when he nodded her way. Wonka said something that dismissed her and Jafari nodded with a weak smile when he looked towards her. Soon the guard reappeared with a tray in his hand with three glasses filled to the brim. He lowered the tray; everyone grabbed their drink except Taylor. With the last drink on the tray, the guard moved it towards her gesturing for her to take it. Taylor slowly rose her hand and grabbed it but didn't take a drink; holding it in her hands made her even more nervous. What if he did something to it? But how would he know what glass everyone would take? Taylor was still burning up even with the fact they were now indoors but, she wasn't sure if taking this drink would be worth it.

Taylor finally raised the drink to her lip and sniffed it, nothing out of the ordinary, she took a swig and tasted it. She waited for a weird aftertaste or for her body to react but nothing came so she shrugged and down the whole thing. The coolness settled down her throat and she was grateful as her temp started to fall. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair, she could care less what was going on now as long as she didn't have to do anything. The men went on with their conversation with a few chuckles. Taylor found herself focusing in on only Wonka's voice and how smooth his words weaved together as he spoke French. She had known he could speak five different languages but this was the first time she ever heard it in person. It was amazing, to say the least, effortless as if he was a native speaker born and raised on the language of "love". It was so smooth and effortless Taylor failed to realize she as falling asleep. 

_They sat near the beach on a fancy outdoor deck still on the island enjoying the sun. Finally, her jacket was off and her heels were nowhere to be found. She sipped a slushie from some nearby vendor and her foot on the crossed leg under the table swung back and forth. One arm was tucked into her with her head resting on her fist and the other laid across the small table they sat at. Their hands were intertwin together but they pay no mind to each other. Taylor hummed an old melody to herself and bobbed her head to the unheard music._

_" C'est un rêve."_

_"I know."_

_"Ce n'est pas obligé," Wonka smirked and meet her eyes. Taylor raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement._

_"I wish I could say that but in real life, you would never allow this. Ha! He would laugh if he knew I dreamt of him." Dream Wonka nodded and went back to looking away from her. Taylor cast her eyes down and sighed as the realization kicked in and she dream started drafting to something else. Now she was back in the factory standing in a long endless hallway with no doors except two large ones. They were open and Wonka stood on the other side checking his pocket watch._

_"Well, would you look at that, times'a ticking we mustn't dilly dally. Come along Taylor we have things to do." He closed his pocket watch and started walking away and Taylor tried to follow but her legs felt so heavy. She tried even harder to move them but it felt like she was stuck in taffy slowly being sucked into the ground. She looked down and the ground was indeed sucking her in. She tried to crawl her way out but the more she struggled the more she sunk. Soon the feeling of being pulled down on her legs felt like they were being pulled apart. But it wasn't like a scary ripping feeling, instead, it was as felt someone was under her pulling her legs apart. Taylor looked around for something to grab on to but there was nothing, she wanted to scream for Wonka to turn around and help her but her voice was caught. Every time she tried to say something it only came as a whisper. She was neck deep into the floor and the hands on her body were getting farther up her legs._

_Finally, she screamed and her voice echoed as loud as it could._

_"William!" **Tap** "Help!"  **Tap**_

Taylor flung forward as she awoke from her dream sweating and panting. The sight in front of her almost made her scream again, the guard that had been eyeing her had his hands on both of her thighs pulling them apart. The look on his face was beyond recognizable as every foul idea swirled around in his eyes. He brought his nasty fingers up to his mouth and made a 'hush' motion. At this moment she really did feel hopeless, of course, she was trained to deal with this but having to put it into action was hard to convert. She watched his every move as his fingers traced her skirt and started to lift it. Tears started to fill her eyes stinging and fall down her cheeks. This was going to happen? Right now?

"I've never truly understood why people like to touch things that aren't theirs. Then again I had a terrible terrible experience with that once and I had to fire my entire staff. Isn't that something, eh?" Taylor bloodshot eyes snapped towards the sunroom doors were Wonka stood rolling up his sleeves. His cane somehow stood on its point by itself in front of him and when he finished he grabbed it with his gloved hands. Taylor found it inside her to finally kick the man to get him off of her and stand up and scurry over to her boss. She was shaking and her breath was uneven as she stood behind Wonka looking between the two. Wonka stood at his fullest height with fiery eyes and pressed lips. A shadow cast over his face made his purple orbs glow, she had never seen him this upset. Not upset. He was beyond pissed, beyond angry, Willy Wonka was furious to the highest degree and there was no telling what he was going to do. Taylor stepped back from her boss as if standing to close was like standing in a fire. 

"What's going on?" Jafari came from somewhere behind Wonka and Taylor with a case in his hands. 

"Jafari please take Taylor to the car with the case. I have to handle something before we leave if you please?" Wonka voice cracked. Jafari took to his tippy toes to look over Wonka and into the room. When he saw the guard he quickly fell back to the souls of his feet. Wonka stepped into the sunroom and closed the sliding door behind him. Jafari didn't think twice taking Taylor by the hand and tugging her to follow him back through the large mansion to the front door. When they got to the door and out to the waiting car he handed Taylor the briefcase. Taylor opened her mouth to say something but Jafari beat her to the punch as he spoke pulling out a cigar and a lighter. 

"I would like to apologize for your very unwelcoming visit, Miss Taylor. You would think some people would learn to treat a young woman with respect. But I guess rats from the sewer weren't."

"I've never seen him that angry before," Taylor said dryly. She didn't know what else to say, she was still shaken up from the guard and then topped off with seeing her boss ready to snap his neck. Jafari blew out a cloud of smoke and chuckled.

"I have," he took another drag and turned to blow the smoke away from Taylor. "Only when he cares about something. He must care about something especially precious if he causing me the trouble of finding another guard." 

"What?!"

"Ehh don't worry about it, the piece of shit wasn't even good at doing his job. Was gonna replace him anyway. William just so happens to come at the right time to help me out. Bless that man." Taylor couldn't think of anything else but to nod in agreement mindlessly. The door to the house opened and closed and Wonka emerged with fresh new aura around him. He didn't look phased by anything and his clothes were not ruffed. Sleeved returned to their original place near his wrist. Jafari smiled and held out his hand for Wonka to shake and they did. "Ah my friend it saddens me to see you leave but I know you have other  _business_  to attend to." He winked towards Taylor.

"Of course, I have such a tight schedule to follow it still amazes me how I was able to fit this trip into it. You know I like to stay by my book and my rules but I do suppose breaking a few rules never hurt anybody." Wonka cupped his cheek and shrugged. 

"Busy busy busy-yeah I know, I just can't wait for you to settle down and relax," Jafari said taking another drag of his cigar. 

"Never," Wonka smiled but secretly gritted his teeth as he walked around to the other side of the car to get in. Jafari shook his head and went to get the door for Taylor. She got in and he closed it waving goodbye to her as the driver started the car up and pulled away. Taylor watched out the rear window as the distance between the car and Jafari grew larger and larger. Once Jafari was out of view Taylor turned back around and settled herself into her seat. There was no music, complete utter silence, Taylor grew anxious with every passing moment. She fumbled with the handle of the briefcase before sliding it down her legs to between her feet.  The silence was broken when Wonka shifted in his seat.

"Are you okay?"


	5. Melting Malt Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

The art of candy making is a skill you must practice over and over again until you either: A) find perfection or B) discover what's best for you. The craft itself is not as simple as some would think. You weren't just throwing together favours and hoping for the best. It came down to precision and balancing the combination you chose to combine. It also came down to what the people prefer; what did their taste buds agree and disagree on. But, that isn't to say there wouldn't be any remarkable failures that aren't recorded and studied. Failures are what build pure perfections and define them at their core. No one wants to taste the powerful overbearing nature of an orange with the after taste of black liquorice shaving cream that somehow made its way into the bowl. That's silly; along with the taste of strawberries and gravy, which was apart of the dinner gum idea. Yuck. The sweet success of finding the correct combinations always made the painstaking processes worth wild in the end.

Taylor would say otherwise when she sat at the invention desk recording her bosses thoughts. Every second he said something out loud Taylor was instructed to write it down even when it didn't make sense. At times her hand would start to cramp, and she would have to wrap it after a long mixing section. Taylor hated it most when Wonka could ramble through one hundred sheets of paper-front and back-in one sitting and she would have labelled the spine of the book and file it. She would then have to get another new notebook and hurry back before he realised she wasn't there and what he was saying wasn't noted. Long hours that ran over into the next day would leave Taylor grumpy as she had to rise in early hours to make sure the factory started productions. While Wonka had the freedom to sleep in and "rejuvenate" himself.

'It's just makeup anyway' she would grumble fixing two cups of hot chocolate and carrying them to his room. After certain events, she could come and go from his room as long as he was there. He didn't need a repeat of her trying to go through his stuff because her curiosity got the best of her.

~~~

Earlier that day he was stuck with inspiration as watched the news and overheard the host talk about the blossoming of flowers. Popping on his top hat out of habit, he shuffled out of the TV room and to the glass elevator. Once inside he pulled out his pocket watch and clicked the button on the side to flip the clock bed over to reveal a communicator. He quickly tapped the screen, and it rang calling his assistant. As always she answered but said nothing.

"Meet me in the inventing room, pronto!" He chirp.

"New idea?"

"New idea!" He hung up and pushed the button to the inventing room hallway. As the elevator shot to the sky so did the many different variations of his one idea.

Tonight was another long night for them both of them as Wonka worked on a new variety of candies for the springtime. The first idea was to make flower gumdrops that would turn into flowers in your mouth; you could spit them out and show people.

"Maybe you should stop reading those weird Japanese books," Wonka said deadpan as Taylor spun around in her chair.

"Mangas are classic forms of literature." Taylor rebutted.

The next idea was snack size flying chocolate chicks; when you popped them into your mouth, they looked like their wings were flapping. It was a good start, but they both agree that it was too simple to start the spring. So they sat in silence as they tried to come up with the right start. Finally, Wonka snapped his fingers and pointed to the bookcase near the back of the room.

"Grab number 1999, I had a recipe I never finished, and I think it might be what we are looking for." Taylor nodded and hopped from her chair and went to grab the book. When she made it to the bookcase, she ghosts over the labels quickly, admiring the difference in her handwriting in the more recent notebooks and his. His writing now was smaller and wavy compared to how large and bubbly it used to be when he was younger. She grabbed the right book and turned quickly to walk back, but another book landed on her foot. A quick curse and she bent down to grab her small attacker. She looked over the cover and noticed the large bubbly writing on the front. It wasn't hers so it must be his when he was younger. It was dated '1993' and looked liked it suffered a lot of damage from handling, the spine felt loose and the cover the sunbathed brown. Taylor shrugged and fought her curiosity and put it back. Against her best wishes to ignore the notebook two pages fell out. She closed her eyes in annoyance, was this some movie that made it evident that she had to look at something? She looked up and back over to her boss to make sure he wasn't paying her any mind. He was too absorbed into what was on the table to notice the trouble Taylor was about to dive herself into. 

Taylor took the chance and grabbed the loose pages and read them. On the top of each page was the title 'Bittersweet Melting Malt Ball' and unreadable scribbles all over it. On the first page, was a drawn-out image of the candy balls topped with little swirls of what looked like either frosting or icing that curled like a pigtail. Next to the candies was a long list of scientific words Taylor couldn't pronounce let along know what they were. Reading down the list the, only words that stood out was 'Nightshade leaves: Traceable?'. Taylor was confident she heard somewhere that Nightshade was a poisonous flower, but she wasn't sure. Not thinking much of it she flipped the page around and read what was on the other side. There were steps on how to make the malt balls. It was a simple step by step creation of mixing and melting chocolate, crushing the Nightshade leaves and mixing them with peanut butter powder, adding milk to make a filling to insert in the middle. After the malt balls were baked they were coated in two more layers of chocolate; the icing was a side recipe that was a mix of the basics, a hint of vanilla and more crushed Nightshades to be mixed and swirled on top of each malt ball.

If the lingering thought of the poisonous flower didn't buzz around her head as she read through the notes, the candy sounded like it would be tasty. She pulled the second page forward and instead of more steps on how to craft the treat. There was a diary entry of sorts. Taylor looked up a quick second to see if her boss was still busy at the table. He was gone, and Taylor's eyes widen as her heart quicken, the instinct to throw the pages back on the floor and hurrying back to the table grew more intense. She knew how sneaky he was, how every move he made was so structured to a 'T' and he could be watching her as she looked around. Taylor's grip on the paper tightens, and she held her breath waiting like a deer in headlights. He if was going to pop out of the shadows she be damned if she wasn't ready for it. But his footsteps never came, nor the tapping of the cane, nor his bittersweet voice telling her how in trouble she was. 

The sound of the invention room door closing and faint distancing footsteps brought Taylor back to reality. She let out the breath she was holding and look around once more. If he hadn't noticed her prolonged return but now, he was too caught up in his thoughts. Which also meant where ever he went he wouldn't be gone long. She looked back down to the paper in her hand, now wrinkled from her grip, and read the entry.

Feb. 20th, 1993 [Miss Swlizpot]

_You would think running away from one monster would free you from all monsters. The world is more wicked than I expected it to be. I shouldn't say it, but I feel lost as of now. I don't know what to do right, but I do know what to do wrong. I guess none of that really matters when it comes to following a path you set out for yourself. I never want to hurt anyone, but I guess no good comes from good deeds. Isn't that right Miss Swlizpot? Take a poor boy in and use him until you can't. But I do say! Bitter Nightshade was not an ingredient I thought I would ever work with. But it worked, and the bastard woman is dead, the only thing the remains is what to do with her body. Or the rest of the malt balls. I'm not gonna sell them I'll just throw them in the fire. I guess I should work on my acting for when I call the police, shouldn't I? Oh well._

_-Toddles W.W_

Taylor blinked few times trying to gather in everything she just read. In the basic sense, her boss killed someone. That wasn't the shocking part, not the slightest considering the number of missing reporters and spies they've racked up. It was more so the year it happened. If her calculations were correct in 1993 Wonka would have just turned eighteen. To say murder has an age range was silly, anyone no matter the age are cable of killing someone. Taylor could believe he killed someone as a young adult, Taylor could believe he had more secret under his hat but, no matter what, it was shocking to have proof of anything. Wasting no time she turned back to the bookcase and slipped the two sleeves of paper between the notebook it belonged to and the next, hoping it wasn't noticeable that she had them. Pulling the correct notebook up to her chest she sped walk back to her table. As she stepped out from the small walkway to the bookcase, she ran into the back of Wonka causing both of them to topple over.

"Why must you never watch where you're going?" Wonka huffed turning over to face a bewildered Taylor. He waited for her smart-aleck response, but she kept quiet and got to her feet. He raised a brow and battered his eyes slowly. Taylor tried to avoid his eyes and licked her lips trying to think of something to say. "Speechless for once?"

"Not in the way I wanted to be," Taylor said with a wink making Wonka blush and hurry past her and back to his crafting bench. Great recovery to not being suspicious and looking like you went through someone's stuff. Finding out a secret and hoping to god they never find out. A great recovery indeed. Ten points for Taylor. "Sorry it took so long Sir. The notebooks were out of order, and I couldn't find the right one." Taylor handed him the book, and he nodded his thanks.

"I figure, the Oompa Loompas that used to put them away would purposefully put them out of order as a silly prank. They are so naughty sometimes. Guess they still need a victim from time to time." Wonka bit his lip thumbing through the notebook looking for the page he needed. When he found it, he perked up and grinned. "Ah! I found it; these will be perfect for the spring." Wonka turned the notebook towards her, and she read the title and a few lines down. 'Zinnias Delights', Chocolate bites in the shape of flowers and hearts that made your skin glittery with a faint glow when you stand in the sun. Taylor could imagine it and nodded her approval to her boss.

"Maybe if we added different favours there could be other cool side effects? Maybe raspberry filled bites would make you glow. But mint favour would make small flowers bloom in your hair?" Taylor said once again in her chair spinning back and forth.

"Hmm, I think you might be on to something little girl."

"You really have to stop calling me that  _Wonka_ , I'm twenty years old and  _far_ from being a kid." Taylor huffed sticking out her tongue. Wonka shot her an 'I don't care' side eye, and she wiggled her eyebrows as she flicked her tongue, he quickly walked away to his table to start working. Taylor chuckled knowing he caught on to what she was hinting at. Another point of Taylor and zero for Wonka. Though it did make her think, they flirted-or more so said suggestive things to each other, no matter the context or what they were talking about prior. One of them would pour the gasoline, and another would light it. Sure enough their flirting never went past that. There was never a continuation of where and what their flirting could end up. Taylor knew she wasn't asking for anything sexual. Heaven's no! But it had been a thought and a few dreams of them being a couple, or maybe playing around with the idea of being one.

Ever since the island trip Wonka had been more open with her than he ever has in the past four years she had been working for him. If someone else were to look in on their relationship, they probably wouldn't see his kinder behaviour. A lot fewer ear pulls were a start. Then there was him allowing her into his bedroom which surprised him more than it did her. He had her made a new jacket dress to replace the one she couldn't get the blood stains out of. But the one thing that caught Taylor's attention was he touched her more. At first, there was a rule never to touch him, he hated being touched, and god forbid he touched you — nasty little thing. The first two years at the factory was like walking on eggshells of how easily Taylor would forget and touch him while talking. She was a touchy person by nature. The thought of offending him or make him uncomfortable was never her intentions. During that time Taylor was sure she would be fired and sent back to America in a heartbeat, but she never was; she was still working for him and keeping up with his looney toon business. 

Now, when she was unironically in his way, he would place a hand on the small of her back and lightly push her. Or there were times when he told her to watch her step, he would hold out a hand just as she was about to fall to leverage her. Maybe he hadn't noticed what he was doing, and Taylor was overthinking it, as always. But she could hope. She could dream that he notices and was slowly coming around to her nonsense. 

A sharp pain shot through Taylor's temple as her head was being yanked to the side. She yelped and scrambled to get the hand that was on her ear off. Wonka rolled his eyes letting go and crossing his arms.

"And here I thought you were done doing that! God damn Sir." She rubbed her ear trying to calm down her burning skin and sooth the pain. Wonka rose a hand to his face to rub the bridge of his nose and move his hair out of his way.

"I've been trying to grab your attention for the past few minutes," he said calmly and started taking off his long coat. He folded it and laid it on the back of his chair. Taylor watched him looking him over admiring his figure. It was a shame how beautiful he was, but he covered it every chance he got. "I have to change a few things in the receipt, and you need to pay attention." Taylor nodded with a pout and opened the notebook on her table and grabbed a pen from the penholder and waited for her cue. Wonka acknowledges her readiness and started from the beginning of his new additions.

For the rest of the day, they worked endlessly revamping the candies and testing out prototypes to see if they did what they were supposed to do. Every so often the side effect would backfire, and another Oompa Loompa skin would turn to yellow shimmer, or their hair would fall out, or even worse they would turn into flowers. Wonka looked terrified every time he tested his treats and it didn't work. Eventually, Taylor stepped in and ordered him to take a small break that included tea and chocolate chip cookies. His favourite. During their little snake break, Taylor looked over their notes and crossed out the complete failures and the half failures. Eventually, going through two hundred combinations, Taylor had slowly figured out each formula. She got up from her table and walked over to show Wonka, and he doubled checked them to be sure. 

"Ya know, you could be of great help brain wise if you didn't waste yours on unless stuff," Wonka whispered tautly sipping the last bit of his tea. Taylor's face scrunched up from his comment wanting to say something, but she bit her tongue and pulled back the notebook with a fake smile. The mere thought of grabbing him by his tie and choking him tempted her, her hand started to itch, she stepped closer feeling him tense from her in his space. She leaned down inches away from his face. Wonka's eyes widen, and his purple irises shook from his discomfort. Taylor looked over the top of her glasses and smirked, Wonka lip twitched as a faint blush started across his cheeks.

"With all due respect sir. You could put my brain to better work, but sadly I'm not sure if you know what that means." Taylor teased him. At first, Wonka face was unreadable as he tried to read between the lines and when it clicked he was speechless, he turned away. Taylor roared with laughter as she pulled away and covered her mouth. Wonka rose a hand to shoo her off. She couldn't help but blow him a kiss to mess with him more. He grumbled under his breath silently scolding her.

Soon they got back to work, using Taylor corrections and testing them out to see if they were right. The raspberry and mint favours finally came out as they should, and Taylor felt so proud of herself, in silence, Wonka was proud of her too and praised her as well. Slowly Wonka found himself paying more attention to Taylor more than he ever did before. When he caught himself staring, he didn't know what to make of it — seeing her going back through their notes and seeing the fire in her eyes to find what she was looking. Set a fire inside him; it made a home in his coldness and left a warm feeling inside. This wasn't the first time he would catch himself wondering deep in his thoughts about his assistant. The first time it happened was two years ago when he fell sick, and she took care of him. Though she took advantage of how sick he was to talk her head off about nothing, he honestly enjoyed it. He even knew about how she would order the Oompa Loompas to go to his room during the middle of the night to check his temperature. Afterwards, when they left, she would knock on the door and say goodnight before hurrying back to her room. 

She cared.

He was scared.

He was always scared in one way or another if it was something different than what he was used to. 

It was well past ten o'clock when the duo finally finished up their work. Taylor had fallen asleep on the desk with her head in her hand. When Wonka finally glanced over at the clock after still toying with the candies, he finally admitted that It was rather late for both of them. The pain he had been ignoring in his lower back was now working it's way to the forefront. Grinding his teeth, he made to his feet and stretched. When he heard the pop in his back, he groaned making a mental note to tell Diana he needed to message tomorrow. He looked over his crafting bench and saw how messy it was. The table was covered in spots of candy and random torn up pages of paper from when he needed to make a small note. Beakers and test tubes half used, mixers a mess and turned off to cool, and even pieces of Oompa Loompa's hair that fell out. He hadn't even noticed he had removed his hat and placed it on top of the old notebook he was working out of. He reached over the mess to grab his hat and the notebook under it fell.

He reached down to pick it up turning it over to check for any signs of damage. There were none, he turned it back facing him and looked over the page. While reading it, he realised why he never released these chocolates; it was during his short romanticism phase. 'Oh golly' he thought looking away from embarrassment. He turned over to his assistant and pondered a wild thought. It was a silly idea, but just like her, he had a wild curious side that demanded answers. Hopefully that answer he hoped for wasn't the one he got otherwise he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the sheer thought of what to do about it. He places the notebook down and set to work crafting the original candy with its original side effect. 

Taylor was woken by a slight knocking on her desk, heavy eyes open and rolled around before coming into focus and finding the source of knocking. When she turned to yawn a gloved hand was outstretched in front of her with a small heart chocolate in its palm. Taylor followed up the arm and cocked an eyebrow at her boss. She was about to protest being the test subject when he rose a hand to silence her. 

"This isn't a prototype, I followed the old recipe and I know it works." He said in a hushed tone with a small nervous smile. Taylor was thrown off guard by the smile and looked back to his hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try it, she wasn't really a chocolate person, but he didn't need to know that. She slowly took it from his hand and held it for a moment before popping it into her mouth. She greeted with a delightful taste, to say the least, the sensations of it quickly melting warmed her senses.  When it melted she tasted peanut butter and vanilla and fear set in quickly as she stood up and looked for the nearest trash bin. Hurrying past a confused Wonka she found one and spit out the candy but it was too late because she was sure most of it already made its way into her system. Wonka didn't know what to say and walked over towards her wanting to ask what was the problem when he knew that candy was fine. When he put his hand on her shoulder she quickly turned around with tears in her eyes from coughing. She looked like she saw a ghost and a murderer and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You-you...Why did you? I never meant to-Wonka you tried to kill me!" Taylor sounded like she was running a mile trying to gather her thoughts slower than her mouth moved. Wonka drew back his hand and mouth a quick 'what' as Taylor started to cry. She stood in front of him trying to whip the falling tears away, her hair bow was falling out and her braids followed suit, the puffiness of her eyes screamed red and Wonka was frozen. Wonka knew very well he wasn't trying to kill her, was she allergic to peanut butter powder cream in the middle, or was it the double vanilla abstract used in the chocolate coating? Wonka recked his brain trying to pinpoint what could make her react like this. Taylor started to mumble under her breath curses and asking 'what she did' wrong and whatever else came to mind.  

"Taylor I would never try to poison you," He said calm and collected compared to her. "Why in all things candy would you think that?" He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Maybe it was the peanut butter powder, most folks were allergic to nuts so it wouldn't be a surprise if she was too. Taylor wiped her eyes again smearing her makeup in the process.

"You just tried to feed me those nightshade malt balls. I know I get under your skin but I never thought you try to kill me." Taylor emotions finally took over and she broke down crying. This was the first time Wonka had ever seen her truly scared for her life. This was the first time she was ever scared of him and there were plenty of times he could count where this should have happened in the past. The fire he felt earlier from looking at her now overwhelmed him. For once in the past few decades, he felt guilt-felt a wash of embarrassment even though what he was being accused was not true.

"Taylor I wasn't trying to poison you and how do you know about those candies?" Wonka said.

"When you told me to get the '1999' notebook the '1993' fell and I picked it up to put it back. When I did the pages fell out. I wasn't going to look but you know me. I'm a sucky protagonist who gets into every easily avoidable situation!" She choked on her words as she tried to call herself down. She took off her glasses trying to clean them but stopped halfway when she couldn't bring herself to look back at her boss. It was better to face him with blurry vision.

The room was quiet for a moment and then Wonka burst into laughter, it echoed off the walls and Taylor shot up from the sudden noise. She knotted her eyebrows waiting for him to explain himself or even the situation, but instead, she was stuck watching her looney toon boss hutched over himself still laughing. After a while, he calmed down enough to fix his hat and hair. He wiped the few escaped tears from his face and turned to Taylor. She was now well collected save for her makeup and hair. She wore a sour expression that told him she didn't like being laughed at. He regained himself and stood up straight towering over her, he crossed his arms and covered his mouth to hide the remaining giggles.

"For one, I didn't poison you in the slightest. But it serves you right for snooping around, I've already told you not to do that of all things. Yet here you are making a fool of yourself because of your own imagination." Taylor felt her throat tighten as she listened to him. Wonka shook his head and turned around to grab his coat, draping it over his arm he turned back to Taylor to give her another 'matter of fact' scolding, he was cut short when he saw her eyes. They were bright purple and glowing. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but kept closing it when he came short of words to say. The answer he feared was now in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't except it, some would say it was pretty obvious. Taylor rose her hands in front of her to indicate him to go on. Wonka inhaled and let out a cough.

"Wonka?"

"I wasn't trying to poison you, I reused the favours before for the chocolate drops but I never released the newer version." Taylor's didn't say anything as she felt guilty for blaming him. Though it was reasonable in a way, it wasn't appropriate to assume her boss would ever do something like that to her. If he truly wanted to get rid of her he wouldn't have waited till now to do so. Taylor felt a growing tension between them as they stood feet apart. Wonka nodded to no one and turned on his heels to leave the room. Taylor was now alone and stood in her puddle of shame. She might as well clean up and head to bed and try to sleep off the situation. Her head hurt from the tears but She didn't put on her glasses to ease the pain, instead, she tucked her glasses into her dress pocket. She signed starting to clean up, first were the notebooks, she started with grabbing the new book and labelling the spin with the year, she closed it and moved to Wonka's bench to grab the old notebook. When she picked it up she reread the page.

_February 13, 1999_  
_'Zinnias Delights', Chocolate bites in the shape of flowers and hearts that made your skin glittery with a faint glow when you stand in the sun. Another side_ _effect_ _is the person that receives the chocolate eyes will turn the to the colour of the person they_ _truly_ _have feelings for. A perfect gift for a sweet couple, and a highly dangerous_ _gift_ _to those not so sweet. Oh well._

Something told Taylor to look into the nearest reflective object she could find. She looked up to the shiny metal pipes above her. Even with blurry eyes, she could see her eyes were purple just like Wonka's but they were brighter. She ghosts her fingers under her eyes and down her cheek. After a while of starring, they started to fade back to their natural dark brown. Even with her eyes back to normal, she didn't look away. She didn't know how.

He now knew how she truly felt and she was sure it was going to be awkward from here on out. A pity. A shame. But no one was to blame.


	6. Fire Place Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

She wiped her brow from the increasing sweat as she climbed down the latter. Taylor had just finished another shoulder tensing task that was ordered from her boss. She had to help the harvest workers in the harvest room by picking the Bumboberries because the crane picker was inactive at the moment. The mechanical workers told her that it shouldn't take long to fix the crane, but it did, and Taylor was stuck high in the air with her arms stretched above her. This had to be the most exercise she had willing done in forever. The longer it took to harvest all the berries the more it felt like a punishment of sorts. It was Wonka who told her to come help with the harvest after he quickly dismissed her that morning when she brought him his breakfast. More so he took the tray and threw her out saying he was busy and would prefer if she didn't get in the way. That man was never busy in the morning unless it was Sunday which was his morning cartoon time. Taylor wanted to stick her foot in the door from stopping him from closing it and pester him. But with the force behind how hard he slammed the door, she was grateful she didn't and just stood there bewildered.  

When all was said and done the little men thanked her and hurried to transport the berries to the mixing room. Taylor rolled her shoulder and walked towards the exit to go to her room. When she hit the button for the door to open, she took one step out before another Oompa Loompa darted in front of her with a letter. Keeping track of the names of each Oompa Loompa was not something Taylor could do. Wonka could, of course, he could, he spent years with them so he had no choice. Unless he did the same thing Taylor did which was make up a name and hope they responded.  

"Morning-I mean evening Dave. Is this from the diva himself?" Taylor huffed and took the letter. Dave nodded and scurried off somewhere unknown. Taylor still wasn't used to how fast the little workers were and it amazed her that as soon as they were in front of you, they were gone. The mysteries of working in such a large factory mixed and coated with mysterious people and things inside it. Taylor turned over the letter and broke the 'w' wax seal. She thought it was a bit much to take the time to seal a note when it was just travelling within the same area. But at last, Wonka was a man of class one way or another which left an unnatural aura about him.  Once the seal was lifted Taylor unfolded the paper to see what was inside. 

_Taylor,_

_I have important things to look over, and there seem to be a few problems around the factory. I know you are capable of replacing me in fixing them so do me a favour and do so. Here is a list-_

"A list?!" Taylor blurted out then flinched at her outburst.

_of all the things that need to be fixed or looked over in no real order. I'm sure the Oompa Loompas can explain in greater detail than I can of what the issues are. I'm sure that you can complete all of this alongside your routine work. Besides if you couldn't, you wouldn't be here._

_-WW_

Taylor went over the list knowing none of the things that were on it was going to be a simple one and done. The first thing was to go to the bean stock candy liquorice room and help unblock the watering pipes. Next was the taffy room to get a few stuck workers out of strawberry banana taffy. Somehow a few workers were also stuck on the ceiling in the soda room. The other workers weren't heavy enough to pull the others down, so they needed an average size person to help. Somewhere down the line, Taylor was supposed to check out the newest production of the Zinnias Delights. It had been two days since the announcement about them was released, and it was time to crank them out finally. Last was to help chase down 'Mother Goose' who had broken free from her ben in the egg room. Taylor groaned loudly knowing how much she hated running, let alone run after an animal. The last time she saw that goose, it attacked her when she tried to gather the golden chocolate eggs. Wonka laughed the whole time Taylor ran for her life until she was cornered and he finally stepped to help.

Closing the letter, Taylor pondered how much she truly wanted this job or if she could drop it and run back home. It was an accident in the first place but after so long she grown attached to it. Imagine being sixteen and going on a college career aboard tour and somehow being selected for a summer intern job for a candy maker. Hell, try imagining convincing your parent to let you take the job just so your college application looks good. Now imagine fake crying for the whole month before school was out, and the job started, just annoy your mother to the point she put you on the first plane to England. It wasn't easy getting to where she was, but it was worth it when she got to tell her mom the stupid shit she got up to.

Taylor huffed recalling the memories as she shoved the letter in her pocket. Just as she was about to take off down the hallway to get to work, a large white bird slammed right into her. Now on her stomach with a throbbing head. Taylor managed to turn her head to see it was the curse it 'Mother Goose' sitting top of her ruffling its feathers. Little workers from the goose ben hurried after the bird and crowded around Taylor giggling. She looked up to them and shook her head waiting for five of them to get the bird under control and carry it off. When the goose was gone Taylor still laid on the floor but this time face down. A gentle tap against her shoulder made her respond, and the small worker gave her a thumbs up. She gave a weak smile and did the same before finally getting up and dusting herself off. Once she was up the small worker saluted her and ran off to catch up with the others. 

"Well, at least that's over," Taylor said rolling her shoulders and heading towards the taffy room for the next job. 

The smell of sugary sweet raw taffy is a powerful aroma that could knock people off their feet as soon as they enter. That's why it best to sniff the coffee beans that are placed by the entrance door. Taylor fails to do so every time, and as soon as she enters the room, she stumbles back a bit. Doing a quick turn back to smell the coffee beans a few too many times to be safe-she continues inside and towards the large crowd of workers that seem to be arguing with each other. There were many languages in the world Taylor could recognise from her time watching world documentaries. But the unhumanly high pitch chatter of the Oompa Loompas was something one had to listen to in person to truly an experience. The only thing Taylor could compare it to was the voices boxes of the NPCs in her DS game she played for countless hours. It was like they were babies trying to form words, but their tongues were getting in the way, and all the came out was noises.

Taylor threw up her hands and clapped to gather the bickering crowds attention. When they looked at her, it was like a wave of relief washed over them. Rapity they started to sign to her what the problem was, but that resulted in a mess as she had to stop them and remind them she couldn't speak sign language. A few of the older Oompa Loompas grumbled in response and Taylor said a quick sorry. One of the younger workers pulled out a notebook and wrote down what happens.

"Okay, but how did the two machines get turned towards each other in the first place for the workers on top to fall in?" Taylor questioned looking up to the giant taffy towers that were stuck together and turned off. The worker with the notebook quickly scribbled down 'large bird', and Taylor nodded a remorseful 'oh yeah'. Taylor quickly hurried over to the staircase on the side of the strawberry taffy tower and up to the giant spinning arms. The taffy room was one of her favourite places to visit and watch the large tower turn the candy. She had even been blessed to watch how the pullers were loaded with the three people long taffy. It took about twenty Oompa Loompas to parachute pull the candy before folding it on itself and carrying it to the pullers. She always had a weird interest in watching how sweets where made; it was just so satisfying. When she got to the top she saw four workers stuck in different directions between the arms, a few face down in the candy and others face up. Scratching the back of her head, she tried to think of a way to not only get the workers out but also a way to save the candy. She heard the faint patter of feet come up behind her and she look down.

"We could burn them out." As soon as the word burn left her lips, the little worker shook their head and crossed their arms. Taylor nodded understanding how against that everyone would be but her. She looked back at the mess and saw that one of the workers had managed to get themselves out already. Taylor looked closer at the name tag and saw it was Chris. He had eaten his way out of his capture and was now looking down at the group of Oompa Loompas below him ready to catch him. He saluted Taylor and the worker next to her before falling gracefully to his safe landing. "Okay, but we still need to get the others out."

Since burning the candy was out of the question, Taylor thought about lowering the towers and cutting them out. She ran that by the worker near her leg, and he thought about it before nodding his approval. He ran down the stairs to the tell the others and soon the towers and puller arms were lowered closer to the ground. Taylor asked for something to cut the workers out and she was given a machete. Looking the weapon over again she asked with wide eyes, "are you sure about this?" The little men all nodded and she mouth an uneasy 'okay' before figuring out the best way to approach the situation. She held up the machete to measure out how to cut but eventually gave up coming up with a strategy and just cutting. She thanked the heavens when she finally got everyone out and didn't cut anyone. With the mixed taffy, Taylor thought it be a good idea to still be processed and packaged. Another seasonal treat along with the Zinnias Delights. The little workers carried off the taffy and Taylor said her goodbye as she went on to her next task. While in the hallway she checked a clock and saw it was well past two pm. She had been up and running since seven am and it was starting to show as she yawned. Sucking it up she made her next stop down to the main floor of the factory to the soda room. 

~~

Nothing sucks more than having to take the stairs down to the soda room when the elevator is busy. Or pretending to down because a certain someone doesn't like when you use it. Taylor rolled her eyes as she caught her breath after descending four flights of stairs. Finally managing not to die from an asthma attack, Taylor made it to the soda room and scanned her hand for entry. Inside she let out the biggest sign she could manage as she witnesses an Oompa Loompa drink one of the sodas and start to float away. Dreading looking up she did and long behold there were five little men suck at top of the ceiling. 

"If you guys _knew_  you were going to get suck.  _WHY_  would you keep drinking the sodas!?" Taylor shouted throwing her hands up in frustration. She ran a hand through her braids trying to calm herself as best as she could. Today was the worse day to wear her hair down but she was happy she grabbed a random hair tie before starting the day. She tied her hair up to get it out the way; cursing under her breath how much she wanted to just take a nap and sipped one of the sodas. Before she started to float she grabbed the 'oh no' rope and tied it around herself. She felt herself starting to be lighter than a feather and floating up to the ceiling. 

The feeling of being losing gravity was such a weird sensation when you knew you should be on the ground. It made Taylor's stomach turn in on itself the higher she got. She was afraid of heights-or more so scared of falling from really high places. It was a developed fear from when she fell off the monkey bars when she was four. Most kids would cry and get over it but Taylor cried and held onto it for the rest of her life. She told herself not to turn her head so she wouldn't look down but, as human as she was, she did. Witnessing the growing distance made Taylor fear increase. She closed her eyes and turned back over hoping that doing so would trick her consciousness. It started to work until she felt herself being grabbed by little hands. She opened her eyes jumping a bit from the unexpected touches. The Ooompa Loompas had caught her and were holding on to her so she didn't float away from where they were.

"I have a feeling you guys got up here on purpose," She said with narrowed eyes watching as a few of them chuckled and the others shrugged their shoulders. Taylor shook her head and undid the rope and gave it to three workers at a time. The goal was to make two trips since her body weight wasn't enough to get all five down at once. Making sure everyone was ready for the first trip she started to force herself to burp to get them down. The little men would have to wait until she was to the ground for them to do the same. Since they were so small they wouldn't have enough force to get them all the way down before they were back on the ground. If all they could do was 5 burps they would only be halfway down and then free fall the rest. No one wanted to scrap Oompla Limpa off the ground. With every burp, Taylor cringed and felt so nasty doing so, burping was not fun in the slightest. When they finally reached the floor the Oompa Loompas burped and finally reached the ground. Taylor took another drink and made the journey back up again hating every moment of it. When she got the last two workers down they all saluted, Taylor gave a tired one back and watched them hurry off. She took a moment to regather the rope and when she finished she placed it back on one of the tables. 

"Eeeep!" The small voice called out and Taylor turned around quickly seeing another worker floating away. 

"Oh no, you're on your own!" She yelled storming out of the metal doors. Once out of the doors she hurried back up the stairs and to the production room to do what was left of the tasks asked of her.

~~

"Zinnia is a genus of plants of the sunflower tribe within the daisy family." Taylor read aloud. She was now in front of the conveyor belt, she was supposed to be watching the productions to make sure they were coming out right. Instead, she was nose deep in her phone researching the Zinnias flower. Ten minutes prior she was counting how many bad batches were passing through when she got sidetracked with the thought of what flowers meant. She always got distracted when it came to the repetitive task of counting things. She pulled her phone out of her bra-a great place for keepsake and searched up the flower. "Zinnias are popular garden flowers because they come in a wide range of flower colours and shapes, and they can withstand hot sum- Ughhhh! I just want to know what they mean!"

After some time of clicking on countless sites and not finding a true source of what the flowers meant. She finally stumbled upon a gardener's guide and a flower meaning chart. She quickly scrolled through the many flowers listed, even getting distracted by other flowers, finally, she made it down to the 'Z's and found the flower she needed. 

"Thoughts of someone or thoughts of a missing someone are the most common meanings for the zinnia. The Zinnia flower has several meanings including thoughts of friends, endurance, daily remembrance, goodness and lasting affection." Taylor's voice trailed off by the last sentence she read out loud. She felt her heart starting to slow with hard thuds. It was a bit satirical, ironic at best, how he chose this candy to remake that exposed her. Though, it wasn't as if any of them planned on finding out she had feelings for him. She hoped. But why would Wonka purposefully make the original and give it to her? It couldn't be that-

No. He didn't. He had made that very clear he didn't return any of her feelings when it came to all the teasing they did. It was for sport, none the less, and that was the end of it. But in the back of Taylor's head, she knew it wasn't, maybe he wanted to know if any of her words meant anything? Or he just wanted to see if the original formula still worked. Yeah! That was it and that was all it was, there was no harm in wanting to know if something you made a long time ago still worked.

 _'That's how all inventors worked'_ Taylor repeated in her head over and over again trying to block out the childish optimism. She bit her lip. There she was standing in a puddle of her emotions trying to derail herself from becoming overly involved with a daydream. It always became apparent how easily she could stand in her own world of what felt right. What felt like it was meant to be even when she had no idea what it meant. Taylor was still very childlike when it came to romances; still hoped for a fairytale ending even when there wasn't one. She put her phone away and watched as the boxes in front of her flew by for packaging. She was tired now and just wanted to lay down and make the day go by faster. It was always the long days that were able to swallow someone up in their thoughts and destroy them. Seeing no need to stick around if she wasn't going to actually do her job, she put down the clipboard she forgot she was holding and headed out the room. 

~~

With finishing everything on the list Taylor was now able to crawl back to her room for a shower. When she managed to haul herself into the shower she thought for sure she would fall asleep in the warm water. She didn't feel like standing so she sat on the floor of the shower allowing the water to rain over her. As the water fell she cleaned herself and relaxed for a while, her shoulder finally calming down. She didn't always have shoulder pain, she didn't always have hip and foot pains. They didn't come from being at the factory but rather doing sports and walking down uneven stairs in high school. She never imagines being twenty and already feeling like she was a grandma of six. She chuckled at her uncanny analogy and cleaned her face. Anyone who was against an hour long shower clearly never had the right experience of taking one. Taylor emerged from the joint bathroom wrapped in a towel and drying her braids.  She would have to take them out soon and get something else. 

The vibrant individual colour of each braid was starting to fade and they were getting fuzzy. She tiptoed and spun over to her bed and plopped down. Looking up to the ceiling she admired the regal chandelier and the swirl pattern carved into the four corners. She never truly took in the room she slept in, it was just a room and didn't really mean much. She posted herself up on her elbows and looked around. The walls were a dark plum purple that almost seemed black. At the top of the wall where it met the ceiling was a bronze line that separated the colour of the walls from the ceiling. The room was far from small as there was room for a king size bed, three dressers plus a walk-in closet, a sitting area to the left of the bed which she hardly used since she always sat either in her bed or on the floor. A working desk that held mostly her shoes rather than actual work. 

The room looked like it stepped out of those fancy vintage design catalogue with how much elaborate designs were in the wood Taylor now noticed. There were no windows which meant all light sources came from the hanging chandelier and the few lamps in the room. Taylor thought it was unfair she didn't have windows but Wonka had a bay window that overlooked a garden. She was a prisoner to a fancy room that kept her well rested. She fully sat up on her bed and crossed her legs. She wanted to repaint the walls now, she wanted to redesign the room completely. This wasn't her. Though she highly enjoyed the rich and lavish lifestyle, she wanted black and teal walls, cool vintage and creepy artwork and a hanging hammock chair. She wanted a white headboard that she could put mood lights behind and pretend to be aesthetic. She wanted to be TikTok famous and turn the whole factory into an E-Girl zone and sway her hips back and forth to music only she heard from her airpods. Okay. Maybe not the last part, defiantly not the last part. But the calling to take over this freedom beckon her and she would have to run that past the diva before she did it. 

She laid back down and closed her eyes slowly willing for a nap. She was almost on the cuffs when something told her to get up. She fought the nagging feeling as best she could until she groaned and rolled over. The statue of a man carrying a slack on a stick that was actually a clock told her it was now seven thirty-eight. 

"Oh shit!" She yelled and tried to get to her feet but tripped over her slipping towel and fell to the floor.

"Bitch!" 

After getting dressed which was more so her pyjamas which were nothing more than a t-shirt and shorts, she hurried to Wonka's office to finish her normal work. She was always tasked with signing off on simple documents for him. Once he looked over any papers that came to him from Doris in the filing department. He would either reject them or approve and have Taylor come behind him and sign his name. After three years of doing that Taylor would mimick Wonka's signature so well he would forget he it was her or him that signed it. 

"That's creepy," He said once looking over two different papers each signed by each of them.

When she made it to the office she knocked a few times to make sure he wasn't inside. When she didn't get an answer she pushed open the large door. His office tended to be where she spent most of her time when either of them had anything major to do. He would fiddle with something at his desk and she would sit in one of the armchairs in from of him on her phone. Her favourite thing about the office was the fireplace. Not only did it keep both of them warm during cold nights but it was wonder background noise for a comfortable silence. The other amazing thing about the room was the large round window behind the desk that overlooked the town. The same window Wonka watched all of his old workers walk home the day they were fired. Taylor walked past the desk and looked out the window. Outside was coming to a warm orange end as the sun started to set beyond the horizon. 

It was the middle of spring so it made sense the people outside were dressed in their finest despite the English moody weather. How many floors were the factory? Taylor had no idea but she knew that the inside was bigger than the outer exterior and Wonka Office view made the people that carried on with their normal day look smaller than normal. From this view, you could make out basic details down to the colour of someone shoe but features were burry. It felt like the outside world was fake compared to anything behind the factory's gate. Taylor looked around at all the town, there were countless shops ranging from clothes to mom and pop shops. In the road that shot straight down the middle of the factory, she could count five candy vendors.  Their store lights were bright and in the window even though she couldn't make out what the sign said she could tell it was about Wonka's candy from the signature 'W' swirl. 

A small moment caught Taylor's attention. She glanced down and saw a boy standing near the gates. He had brown tousled hair and clung to the gates as if he was waiting for them to open. She was sure he hadn't noticed her in the very high window but she was caught off guard when he waved. No knowing what to do she waved back; she could tell the boy's attitude rocketed when she responded and it made her smile. Soon a lady carrying bags walked up behind the boy and grabbed his attention. The boy pointed and before the mother could look up at what her son was pointing at, Taylor moved out of the window. But why, why did she not want to be seen? Taylor didn't know why but maybe he had to do with the fact no one knew she was there. No one except her family knew where she was and she liked it that way. Maybe it didn't matter if a stranger caught sight of her, it wasn't like anyone would believe them. The factory was 'closed' as far as anyone knew, candy just so happens to be produced and sent out. There was a middle man that made sure Wonka stayed on the map. Of course! Taylor shook her head at the thought of how gullible people were. The world was gullible.

Taylor looked to the desk to find the paper she needed, they were probably in one of the drawers. The faster she could get them done the faster she could get back to her room and do mindless stuff before going to bed. Sitting down in the plush maroon armchair Taylor started with the top drawer. When she didn't find the papers she moved on to the next; finding them on the bottom left drawer she pulled them out and pulled out a pin. A few documents in Taylor was already growing bored. That was until something sparked her interest.

"Why in the world are you making a deal with a three off chart trade markets?" Taylor normally didn't read through the contract, documents, trade agreements, and or letters of budget. But there would be times when something just seemed off about what she was auto signing. Three agreements back to back were asking to make ties with Wonka to use his international private transportations routes. In return, the first market would be offering up to slip Wonka's name into the gambling pot of buying out two other majoring companies. The second offered private area in their country closest to a natural resource port. It that would be guarded at all times when and if he visits. The last offered up not as much as the others but just a simple alliance. Taylor thought for a moment of what they would be transporting. Nowhere in the documents was it told what was being traded which means Wonka knew outside of the paperwork. Taylor pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Not wanting to waste more time on the ins and outs of Wonka she signed the papers and move them to the side. 

After two hands full of papers, Taylor was finally finished and extremely tried. Her hand cramped from holding her pen too hard and she felt like she was going to face planet the desk at any moment. 

**Dong**

The sound of the giant grandfather clock next to the fireplace rung loudly indicating it was now ten pm. Taylor rolled her neck in hopes to get a few knots out and sat back in the chair. It was really comfortable, reminded her of her bed, she couldn't help but roll her back against it and get comfortable. Her eyes started to flutter but she tried to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep yet, she wasn't in her room and she really didn't want to wake up the next morning with sleep pains for sleeping at a desk. But at last, she couldn't help the comforting bliss of closing her eyes and mentally shutting down. 

~~

_"I thought I told you no!" Wonka's voice was harsh, dangerously harsh as he paced back and forth in front of his desk. Taylor sat in the armchair looking down at her feet trying to figure out what she did wrong this time. She peaked up to look at him but when he turned on his heels to walk back she brought her head back down. Whatever she did she felt guilty for but there was nothing sure could do. "I asked you for normal things, simple things, very silly dilly things! Yet you take it upon your self to do everything but!"_

_"S-Sir what did I do?" Taylor's voice was low but high enough for him to hear her. She stopped in his track and she heard the friction of his gloves as he tightens his fist. Taylor looked up to meet his harden stare. His eyes didn't shine like they did when he was relaxed, they were dull and any light that did shine towards them couldn't enter. Taylor felt like the world was against her. His anger towards her really made her feel like shit. Even when she did crawl under his skin he never yelled at her._

_"You think you can parade around doing as you please in MY factory. I have never-I really can't even put into words how angry I am." Wonka threw his hands up in the air and Taylor turned her head away. She felt like she knew what he was talking about but it wasn't coming to the front of her mind. She was sitting there getting yelled at over something so important. Yet it wasn't important enough for her to remember. She tried to think hard about why he would be so upset but every time she did nothing would come to mind. It was like her mind was fogged and she couldn't think for herself._

_"I don't understand why you feel the need to be so upset! You went suppose to find out anyway! You have no idea what it's like for me, your so shut off from everything by chose!" Taylor didn't mean to yell back, she didn't even control herself when she shot to her feet to stand with him. She wasn't in control anymore and became a passenger to her own body and actions. It was like watching a movie as the perspective shifted and everything was in the third person._

_Wonka rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip and the other came up for him to gesture with while he spoke._

_"Oh, like you could fathom any of the things I've been through." Wonka shifted to one foot and shot her daggers._

_"Well, I can't since you won't tell me anything! I get it's your privacy I respect it but you invaded mine why forcing it out of me!" Taylor stomped her foot and pointed at Wnka who flinched from the rise in her voice. Taylor couldn't hold the anger that ran through her any more as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Her finger started to lose the force behind it and it slowly fell from its accusation. Taylor's shoulders slumped and she looked around her trying to find something to calm her down. Wonka's face scrunched up in disgust, Taylor dropped her head and quickly removed her glasses to wipe her eyes but nothing would stop the tears._

_"Oh for all things sour, why are you crying?" Wonka arms fell to his side and the tone of his voice shifted towards annoyance. He hated having to deal with other people's emotions. He hated having to deal with conflict of any nature._

_"Because I......Because I fucking.....I-"_

_"Fucking what?!"_

_"I love you!"_

Taylor eyes slowly opened and tears that were being held back fell down on top of her hand. She sat up and sniffed and wiped her eyes. She had fallen asleep and had the worse dream, her subconscious was running a mile with the thoughts of a few nights ago and her thoughts from earlier. Every possible outcome of Wonka and her interacting and having to talk about their new discovery wasn't a conversation she wanted. More tears started to make way and she quickly slipped them away with the back of her hand. She pushed back the chair and got to her feet. As she was about to run out the office the clinking of glass caught her attention. When she turned towards the noise she notices the fireplace was going and Wonka was sitting in one of the chairs facing it. Knowing he was now in the room made her unable to move. She stood where she was still sniffing and twirling her fingers. 

"Are you going to stand there and cry?" He voice sung from in front of her and she shifted n her feet. Taylor tried to clear her face and nose one more time before walking towards him. When she came from behind his chair he didn't look at her and she silently thanked him. He was drinking tea and scrolling through something on his tablet. He was without his top hot and in his silk pyjamas, his hair was half up in a small ponytail with a headband pushing back his bangs. For some reason he still wore his gloves. Taylor smiled and looked towards the fire seeing how wild the flames moved. There were no limitations within the flames that told them they couldn't do anything. Taylor wanted that, and with swift feet, she walked in front of Wonka and stood in front of him till he noticed her. The first thing she noticed was how his eyes illuminated with slight red undertones. They were beautiful. Like always. When he shook his head slightly to indicate her to speak she did nothing but smile gently. 

"Don't say anything." She whispered.

"What?" Taylor kneed apart his legs and lowered herself to sit between them. Wonka was sure his eyes would pop out of his head as she scooted back. She turned to face the fireplace and rest her head on his knee. Wonka breathing quickened and was now slowing as they sat in silence. A few moments had passed and either of them had moved or shifted from their spots. Just to break the silence Wonka cleared his throat and spoke shakenly. "What are you doing?"

"Making you uncomfortable. Is it working?"

"Y-yes."

"Good," Taylor said snuggling into his leg and crossing her legs under her. This was the craziest thing she had ever done but it felt wonderful. Wonka hadn't pushed her off of him yet which meant either he was coming to terms with it or was in a complete state of shock. Both were fine, Taylor didn't care as she just wanted to be close to him for once. Another silence fell over them and this time longer than before, either of them keeping track of the clock that ticked away above the fireplace. Taylor started to fall back asleep from the warmth of the fire.

"Don't fall asleep at my desk," Wonka said out of the blue making Taylor wake up.

"Bite me." She responded sleepily turned her head upward to look at him. Wonka was blushing and smirked refusing to look at her. 

"Cannibalism little girl. It's frowned upon in most societies" Taylor chuckled and turned back to the fire. A very shaky hand found its way to her head and she turned back towards Wonka. He drew back his hand but she caught it and place it near her neck. She lowered her eyes and turned back around. This was peaceful and all was at rest. Either of them knew they would soon bring out the best.  


	7. Little Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

"Absolutely not!" 

"But Sir-"

"Oh no no no, I'm against this idea completely!" Wonka huffed down the hallway to his office with Taylor following right on his heels. Taylor had her hands on her hips as she tried to stay level with her boss as he started up his tantrum. Wonka got to his office doors and grabbed the key ring from his belt. Taylor cocked an eyebrow and watched him fumbled through the large ring of metal. He was getting more frustrated when he couldn't find the right one as he started to mumbled under his breath. Taylor quickly stepped in front of him and open the door, He must have forgotten he doesn't lock it as sudden embarrassment wash over him. Wonka closed his eyes and let out a breath and nodded. Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. Once inside Wonka took off his coat and top hat and placed them on the coat rack near his desk and sat down in his chair. Taylor shut the door quietly and walked over to stand in front of his desk. Neither of them said anything and just stared at each other until he became uncomfortable and turned his head. Taylor threw her hands up and groaned.

"Okay but why not?" She asked bring her arms down with a plop to her side. 

"Because." He snapped quickly not really wanting to give her an answer and wanting nothing more than to dismiss this whole thing. Taylor bit her lip to not yell and slowly counted to ten to relax before saying anything. 

"Because why, sir? Because you don't like the thought of another person in the factory? Or because you're paranoid?" Taylor took a seat in the armchair to her right and crossed her arms. Wonka shot daggers and she rolled her neck to warn him she wasn't bothered by his bullshit. Wonka puffed his cheeks and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Taylor refuses to lighten up and he was too stubborn to give in. "We can legit sit here all day, though I will get bored, I will wait for an answer." Taylor shrugged leaning back to get comfortable.

You see this whole thing started with Taylor asking Wonka if they could bring another person into the factory. Taylor wanted new a face around the place since Wonka had a great habit of avoiding her when she made him uncomfortable. Which could last for days on end, it had been a week since the fireplace event and every time Taylor got close to Wonka he would run for the hills to avoid her. It did hurt a bit when she couldn't even talk to him about business. Sure, what she did was out of turn but, he could have told her to move if he truly didn't like it. He wasn't unfamiliar with pushing her out of his way. But last week felt so different and out of this world when they sat there in front of the fireplace so close to each other. Even with his gloves still on Taylor enjoyed his fingers combing through her braids. She enjoyed how she could have fallen asleep between his long legs and would have gladly woken up there too. She was struck with awe when she felt his hand stop moving and turned around to see he had fallen asleep. Getting up, she called for an Oompa Loompa to bring a blanket and cover him. She said goodnight and went to her room for the rest of the night.

It made her so anxious how peaceful that moment was. She wishes it could have gone on forever. The day after when Taylor brought Wonka his morning drink and snack he once again took the tray and hurried her out. This time he slammed the door on her face and didn't speak to her for the rest of the day. That whole week they only communicated through the little men, which did work out in the end, but sucked when she wanted to ask him what his problem was and he never responded.

~~~

This morning she stormed into his bedroom still in her pyjamas demanding he hires another person. She quickly got a kick in the ass out of the door and had to wait for him to get ready for the day. When he emerged from his room she was already standing there ready for him. And that's how they got to where they were now, across from each other ready to draw weapons. Wonka fidgets in his seat trying not to show how ill at ease he was with Taylor dark eyes staring right into him. He really wanted to stomp his feet and demand that she stop talking and go away. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Wonka let out a noise of his defeat and covered his face in his hands. Taylor shook her head and sighed. She really likes this man. From the temper tantrums, the sneaky behaviour, the way his eyes light up when he is working; how he ruffles his hair when frustrated but quickly fixes it or throws his hat on. The little things he did even when they didn't make sense or were just pure nonsense really made her gravitate towards him.  It was sickening in a way that if you asked her what she couldn't stand about him she would start a list but it would turn into compliments. 

"I-I just don't want anyone in the factory besides us." The words made Taylor tense and blood rush to her face. But she quickly threw the notion out of her head, he didn't mean it in the way she wished for. She cleared her throat hoping he wouldn't notice the way her eyes grew. He still had his face in his hands so Taylor shook her shoulders and relaxed.

"But sir, if you are busy, I need someone to help me around the place. I know how you get when you don't want to be bothered and I think if there was someone else around I won't kill myself."

"You would never," Wonka responded quickly making Taylor stop and look at him questionably. "I mean you wouldn't in my factory and have me deal with it. You already make more of a mess than I need." His eyes sparkled but they were still so dull. He looked around before spinning his chair around to face out the window. The day was just beginning and the people outside were busy with themselves and their daily dues. Wonka looks towards them but didn't focus on them, they were just moving blobs of colour as he tried to block out his surroundings. His assistant rose from her chair and came to his side to look out the window as well.  She fiddled with the unzipped zipper of her dress jacket and waited for him to do something. She knew what he was trying to accomplish and it brought back memories of when she first started working for him. Back then he would forget she was even around until she was right in his face asking him what he needed or what needed to be done. She also thought it would be best to be on her best mannerisms since she was still a teenager. That was quickly out the door and down the street when she realized he mentally turned into a chid depending on what was going on. It was like babysitting a very tall ten-year-old who was also a grown man. 

"People can't live without company ya know." Taylor crossed her fingers in front of her and rocked on her heels.

"The Oompa Loompas are people." 

"You're correct. But do you interact with them every day? No, no you don't, you talk to me more than you do them and they have worked for you longer." Taylor walked up to the window and put a hand on the glass. It was warm from the summer sun finally raising and it felt great against her skin. Wonka finally broke his trance away from the window and towards Taylor. He didn't know what to say as she continued. "Loneliness isn't measured by how many people you have around you. It measured by the type of relationships that you have, you could be in a room full of people but if you feel sadness or distance, loneliness forms itself around you. Look...what I'm trying to say is I need fulfilling interaction. I'm not like you I can't just  _know_  there is someone here, I need to be able to see them and talk to them."

Taylor brought her hand down from the window and held her elbows. It has been years since Wonka closed the factory because of betrayal and brought the Ooompa Loompas to live with him. He chose to close out the outside world and only acknowledged it when he wanted to release random things or just entertain himself with business affairs. Taylor had lived her years in the open world without isolation; years of having to see new faces and say hello to new people. The sudden cut off was still a lingering difficulty that she harvests and she relied upon Wonka to be that fulfilling interaction she would miss. Wonka, on the other hand, had no true indication of what loneliness was anymore. He was lonely when he was a child and ran away from home, he was lonely when he was basically a slave of his creation for a woman he thought he could trust. He wasn't lonely when he ran away the second time because he chose not to feel it anymore. He blocked out loneliness and any related feelings when he found out that it was emotions that held him back. Alongside with "family", there was no amount of family that could keep him standing where he was. His form of family was skewed and distorted into nasty faces and ugly memories. Willy refused to have that again so the best thing to do was to look out for himself and only himself. 

He didn't need new faces and new interactions, he kept himself entertained and busy with things to do and work that needed to be done. He was living his dream. No one else's. Just his and his alone but the moment someone challenged that they were quickly removed. Except for Taylor, she didn't challenge him in the sense of work and his dream but more so his mental state. She was sticking her foot into his safe space and trying to get him to come out. It felt like being a child and being forced into trying something you really didn't want to do. Wonka felt his eye start to twitch as his brain tried to sort out what to do and how to feel. Taylor said nothing as she turned around and signed walking away from him and towards the door. She hesitated before pulling the handle and walking out leaving Wonka in a flood of his consciousness. 

~~

Taylor didn't like coming to the candy room, it gave her a headache from how much sugar was actually in everything around her. Just sitting in the candy grass was enough to cause her a sugar rush that led to a headache and her stomach knotting in on itself. The slight suffering would be worth it if it meant she could get away from Wonka even for a little bit. It wasn't like he couldn't find her, he had eyes everywhere whether they were his or the little workers. The only holy grace was that he wouldn't come looking for her right now. She pulled her knees up to her chest as best she could in her dress. Running her fingers through the grass she plucked a few blades and threw them. She held no position to tell Wonka what to do or how to live his life. To him, she was a nobody who just so happen to be at the same place as him. Taylor couldn't help the sadness that started to form inside of her. Her wishful thinking was so optimistic making it implausible for her to think logically and realistically. 

'Why do you keep hyping yourself up for nothing?' she thought as she looked forward towards the chocolate river. She scrunched up her nose at the ungodly amount of chocolate flowing in and out of the room. Who in their right mind would want to eat all of that willingly? Only a gluttonous person would stick their face in that mess and drown in happiness. Taylor chuckled to herself and let go of her legs to stretch them out as her left hip started to hurt. The aroma of the room became absent and she could lay back and relax. To be fair she could lay here for hours and not be worried about bugs crawling over her like they would if she was outside. And the fake sun wasn't too hot and the temp in the room was comfortable. Maybe this room wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, just too much candy for her liking. And she was no health nut. She could eat as much junk as she wanted but even so, she had limits to what and where. She kicked off her heels and crossed her legs. She got comfortable and closed her eyes and bathed in the artificial rays. 

Just as she was about to drift off a shadow loomed over her blocking the light. She frowned and opened her eyes to see what it was in front of her. Gloved hands held out a manila envelope and Taylor took it without looking up to his eyes. Wonka stood stiffly with his cane in front of him as he waited for her to open it. When she did she saw pages of peoples photos and profiles. 

"I thought it over," He started unevenly, a pause between 'I' and 'thought' with timidness. "I'll allow it but I've already had Doris filter out what I didn't want. So this afternoon we will sit down and go through all of the profiles and find someone suitable for the position." The last word trailed off into a whisper. Taylor's eyes lit up and she got to her feet with happiness, she wanted to dance and scream with joy but she kept it to herself and shook with excitement. Wonka couldn't help the small smirk curling in the corners of his mouth as he watched his assistant vibrate. He secretly took joy in watching someone become happy because of him. A  reason he enjoyed hearing his name when people talked about their favourite candies. When they finally met eyes he quickly dropped the smirk and cleared his face of any emotion. What he wasn't ready for was the hug she pulled him into. He tensed keeping his arms open and holding his breath as she clung to him. For once he didn't feel disgusted by physical touching, it was still uncomfortable and he didn't know how to handle it but, he wasn't completely appalled by her wrapping her arms around him. In a way, he kinda liked it in a sense of someone genuinely wanting to touch him. The last person to ever hold him like this was a faint memory of his childhood. He couldn't remember who it was but when they held him as a child he felt something remorseful and powerful. The faint blissful memory made him relax and for a moment he lowered his arms slowly bring them together to hold Taylor as well. As soon as his hands ghost over her back she pulled away with a beaming smile.

"Thank you so much Willy! Ahh, I'm going to have an assistant!" When she said his name he heart skipped. She hardly called him Willy. She always prefered to address him by Wonka when talking to him after so many times he asked her not to. There were times She had said his full name but only when they were really going at it and she wanted to get under his skin. Even then he honestly prefers her calling him by his full name than his last. It was too formal to call him Wonka; it was too haunting how it reminded him of his father. After years of turning the name into an empire of sweets and goods, it still stung when someone called him Wonka. It was like a reminder that he was still the brace face child of such a cruel man. He was the child of childhood evil and trauma. He was brought back from his thought when he saw her bending down to slip her shoes back on and scurry out of the room. 

"Thank you Wonka. Honestly. Now, whenever you want to ignore me and call me a pest I can still have someone around to tolerate me." Taylor chuckled and turned on her heels to leave. What Wonka wanted to say didn't come out and he just nodded to himself. He stood in his spot until the door to the candy room closed and thought about nothing. What was there to think about at the moment? A gentle tug of the tail of his coat turned him around to acknowledge the little worker.

"Ah, Dave what is it?" Wonka bent down to level with his worker. The little man started to sign rapidly and Wonka followed along gracefully. When the worker was finished Wonka was already on his feet storming to the squirrel room.

"Who allowed Mother Goose to leave her bend again?!" Wonka yelled down the hall as he hurried along 

~~

"How do you know we can trust someone else?"

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"I know you."

"No, you don't Sir. You hardly care to know my basics; you told me that when I first started working for you."

"What-I-so what! I've known you for four years so that enough, you don't know my basics either." Wonka crossed his arms as Taylor smirked laying out the different profiles on his coffee table. After Wonka had to break up the battle between his golden goose and nut-sorting squirrels. Wonka went to his bedroom for a message and afterwards called Taylor in so they could go over the profiles. They were now in the sitting area of his room by the large window that looked out into a garden. Taylor was on her knees against the table reading through the different people. Wonka sat on the love seat with his legs crossed still in his long red robe. His hair was pulled back, a bit longer than he liked only because he had missed his annual hair cut. Taylor picked up a paper with the picture of a blonde girl with big blue eyes. 

"William Hagan Wonka," Taylor said under her breath. 

"What?" Wonka's eyes snapped towards Taylor whose head was still lowered to read the paper in front of her. She shifted to sit on her butt to give her knees a rest and looked up towards him. 

"Willaim Hagan Wonka, you were born on the coast of America but your father moved to England which is why your accent is weird." She looked back down to read over the girl's profile for a moment before continuing. "You were the intern of a famous candy making Swiss couple at age eighteen after certain events. They eventually gave you their company when they randomly "retired". You became famous in 1997 when you reopened a store in central England, and by 1998 you made not only a household name for yourself but also an empire. You drink hot chocolate with a side of two chocolate chip cookies every morning as a starter with breakfast. You wear gloves because you don't like touching things with your actual hands. You have had the same haircut from what I believe to be the past ten years after you chopped off your long hair. You really don't like gum, but you produce it under pressure. Your favourite colour is purple, but god forbid anyone knows that with the amount of maroon covering the place. You have the death count of 278-9 thanks to three weeks ago. You're on the spectrum which explains a lot but not enough. You watch morning cartoons on Sunday religiously, and when you are really stressed out, you smoke chocolate base cigars. Do I need to go on?"

Wonka mouth hung open as he didn't know what to say from all the things she listed off. He closed his mouth and blinked a couple of times and bit the inside of his cheek. How in the world did she know all that when that was all his personal information? Unless-Wonka brows knotted and he turned towards her. Once again little miss someone was snooping around and found things she shouldn't have. Wonka's eye twitched and he ran a hand through his hair. Taylor watched him with big eyes through her glasses as if everything she said was normal and not a secret. Wonka shooed her off and turned his attention away from her.

"There is no need. I don't need to hear my life story from someone who can't stay in her own."

"Oh hush!" Taylor hissed pushing the other profiles out of the way and put the paper in her hand down and spun it around to face him. She cleared her throat and he peeked from the side of his eyes to see what she was showing him. Wonka grabbed the paper and read over it with a lack of amusement. He rose an eyebrow and Taylor leaned forward on the coffee table waiting for his approval of the person she picked. "So? What do you think?"

"I think this is all very bonkers and we don't need another person here."

"But you said-" Wonka head up a finger to silence Taylor and it worked.

"I know what I said and I will stand by it. I'm just stating my opinion." He reread over the girl's profile and shook his head in a slight nod. "She seems reasonable at least though I feel like I've met her before."

"You have?" Taylor got off the ground and dusted off her clothes to walk around the table to sit on the couch with Wonka. Wonka noticed how close she was and tried to ignore it.

"I'm not sure but it's rare to see other people with bright blue eyes like hers. So I wouldn't forget something like that." Wonka handed back the profile to Taylor and pulled his robe closer to himself. Taylor couldn't help herself as she stared at the girl's picture. She was cute. Peach blonde hair up in pigtail buns with bright eyes that seem to shine right off the page. It said in her general that she stood at 4' 10 inches which meant she was fun size and a lot shorter than Taylor and Wonka. Taylor could think of all the cool things they could get up and all the things they could talk about. The idea of another girl in the factory really sparked joy.

"Well, I guess we found the newbie." Taylor placed the paper down on the table and sat back on the couch. 

"There isn't a last name on her paper. Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Wonka spoke up looking over at Taylor.

"What's my first name?" Taylor asked making eye contact with him. They looked at each other for a moment as his expression became blank. Taylor rolled her eyes and shifted in the seat to kick off her shoes and tuck her legs under her. "If you don't know my first name after so many years, I'm not scared of not knowing her last name. Scarlet is such a beautiful name that it stands alone. It doesn't have to be accompanied by any other name." Wonka said nothing looked down to his hands. "And she's older than me so I'm sure she's a lot more responsible  than me."

"Oh well in that case," Wonka shot to his feet and towards his closest. "I like her already! Sounds like another reasonable adult to have around." He chirps snickering as Taylor scrunched up her nose at his sudden jolt of excitement.

"Wait you're adult?" Wonka gasped and Taylor burst into laughter. Wonka waved her off with a huff and Taylor knew it was time for her to leave his room. Picking up her shoes she shuffled across the carpet, purposefully creating static with her stockings when she got to the walkway between his bed and the door. When Wonka's robe dropped to his shoulders she ran over and touched him giving him small painful electric shocks. As soon as he screamed and jumped she ran out the door.

~~

It had been a few days since they agreed on Scarlet coming to the factory. Taylor was ordered to get in contact with Scarlet and go into details with her. When Scarlet replied with great honour to be accepted Taylor quickly set up for her arrival and stood on ends waiting for the day. When the day finally arrived Wonka wish it hadn't. While Taylor was excited and ready for a new friend, Wonka felt like he was being pulled out of his safe space. It sounded good at first for another reasonable person to be around them but now that it was happening he wishes he could take it back. 

They stood at the large office window waiting for a car to pull up to the gates. Taylor chose to wear one of her more elaborate outfits. A green short romper on top of a black full-body unitard, a purple open skirt belt and a red full body harness. In her braids was a fade magenta ribbon holding back her hair. She wore her heeled black boots with golden lace instead of her regular mary jane heels. 

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" Wonka twirled his cane in his hand as he stood beside her.

"You're one to talk. You wear ten different patterns at once at least I'm in solid colours." Taylor retorted. Just then a black taxi slowed to the gates and the back door open and someone got out. Bouncy blond hair flowed in the gentle breeze of the day and Taylor knew it was Scarlet. The girl quickly went to the back of the taxi and pulled out her bags and said a farewell to the driver. When the driver pulled away Taylor turned around to Wonka's desk and pressed a button on the keypad near the lower right-hand corner. The gates opened and the blonde girl walked inside the entrance of the factory. Taylor clapped her hands and ran for the door to get to the front to meet her. Wonka lingered in the window watching the girl below, she seemed so small from where he was and it was almost hypnotic. Wonka was sure the girl couldn't see him but he was wrong when she looked up and waved. Wonka scuffed and stumbled back from the window falling into his chair. 

Taylor made it down to the front entrance and stopped in front of the door to catch her breath. Once her lung gathered themselves-she should have taken the elevator- she opened one of the large double doors and smiled. The first thing she noticed was the other's eyes. They were like large blue moons and they were lively. Compared to Wonka's normally dull dead eyes this was something new. Scarlet wore a knee-length plain black dress with a white butterfly collar with matching stockings. Her hair was done up in curls with purple ribbons holding them up in loose buns. She looked very studious and composed, unlike Taylor who looked like she walked out of a mad scientist laboratory. Scarlet picked up the duffle bag she had sat down beside her and held out a hand.

"You must be Miss Taylor. I'm Scarlet, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Scarlet's voice was sweet and high pitch, not the type to be annoying but rather relaxing. Taylor shook her hand and quickly ushered her inside. 

"Finally there will be another girl around here besides me and him." She pointed upward to the other levels of the factory and Scarlet giggled. Taylor quickly called for an Oompa Loompa to come to gather Scarlets bags and take them to her new room. Scarlet was amazed by quick the little workers showed up; even more amazed when they came up to her hips. She pointed to one of them asking Taylor what was going on. "They are the other workers in the factory, trust me you will come to love them and everything they do for Wonka." Scarlet nodded and waved to them. One of them saluted and hurried off with her bag.

Taylor quickly showed Scarlet around parts of the main factory just to make her comfortable. After they were finished with the ground level Taylor hurried them to the fifth level. When Taylor called for the elevator Scarlet knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Trust me I did the same thing. Just make sure you hold on to something when I press the button." Scarlet nodded slightly and got in with Taylor. She placed a hand on the rilling inside and looked over to the many buttons that lined the panel and some on the ceiling. 

"How many floors is this place?" Scarlet asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. These are just scattered rooms the elevator can go to. It goes up and down and side to side. Just make sure you never press the 'up and out' button."

"What's the 'up and out' button?"

"I'm so tempted to press it but I won't. Just know you shouldn't" Taylor smiled weakly and pressed the button to Wonka's office hallway. Scarlet wasn't given a warning as the elevator shot up and over and she fell to her knees. Taylor quickly tried to help her up but also fell over when the elevator hit a sharp spin. Now both on the floor they laughed and sat up to finish out the ride. When it finally stopped the doors opened up to the dark red hallway and Taylor helped Scarlet out the hell trap. They both fixed their clothes and Taylor motioned for her to follow.

"I hope you got the uniform beforehand," Taylor said taking off her glasses to clean and fix. Scarlet hummed in agreeance.

"I did though I did make a few.....a lot of alteration. If that's okay?" Scarlet smiled with worried eyebrows and a sorry expression. Taylor smiled and waved her off.

"A deviant girl! I love it, of course not as long as your comfortable. I don't care and he won't care. Once you see him you'll see why I say that." As they walked down the hallway they talked about random things like what it was like to work here and how life was with the Sir Willy Wonka. Finally being able to share stuff with Scarlet was like walking into a store that was on sale. She wanted to tell Scarlet everything but she knew she couldn't. Some things Scarlet would have to figure out on her own as time passed. They made it to the office doors and Taylor knocked on them. 

"Yes?" Wonka's muffled answer replied.

"Sir, Scarlet is here and I would prefer if you actually met her." Taylor placed her hands on her hips. She could hear him moving things around and probably mumbling under his breath. She shook her head and pushed open one of the doors. Scarlet stayed close behind as she walked into the large office. It was huge and the fireplace and giant window made it feel even more huge. Wonka sat at his desk with her hands crossed in front of him. Scarlet couldn't help but tense up from finally seeing the man himself in front of her. When they made eye contact she blushed and looked away. Taylor didn't notice and walked to one of the armchairs to take a seat. Scarlet took the one next to her and kept her eyes low. 

"Hello Scarlet, It's absolutely wonderful for you to be joining us." Taylor wanted to laugh at Wonka's fakeness as he pretended to show the utmost happiness. "I'm sure my assistant showed you around to a few of the rooms?"

"Oh yes, and it's amazing Mister Wonka."

"Please call me Willy." Wonka closed his eyes and nodded towards her. Scarlet smiled and nodded. "Well I would love to sit and chit chat but as you know even with the factory closed I'm still very very busy. No need to worry on Taylor showing you to your room, I called for an Oompa Loompa to show you. Miss Taylor is needed for work." He pointed to Taylor and smiled. Taylor shivered and pressed her lips. The way he looked over to her was eerie, his smile wasn't real and the look in his eye showed he had something to say or do. The door to the office opened and closed and a platter of small feet hurried to Scarlet's side and grabbed her hand. She looked down and back up, Wonka nodded and she rose from her seat and allowed the little man to guide her. When they were gone Wonka's smiled dropped and he deadpans over to his assistant. Taylor shrugged her shoulders to ask him what was wrong. 

"Scarlet isn't any random girl you picked from a bunch." Taylor lolled her head rolling her eyes readying herself to her his bullshit excuse on why the new girl was weird or he didn't trust her. 

"Oh yeah? What is it now? Was the missing last name not good enough for you?" Taylor groaned. Wonka said nothing and reached to the side of him and tapped his cane. Taylor perked up and mumbled a sorry and averted her eyes. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I said I felt like I met her before didn't I? Well, I figured out where I knew her from." Wonka opened one of his drawers and pulled out a document with Scarlet's picture penned to it but she looked so different. She had wild messy hair being held back with loose ribbons and bright purple lipstick. Her makeup was running and she mean mugged the camera as if the reason it was being taken was not a good one. Taylor picked up the picture and mentally tried to connect if this was the same person that was in the room a few minutes ago. Taylor fixed her glasses as if that would help but she didn't know what to make of any of this.

"What is this Sir?"

"Miss Scarlet is or was an assassin. Just a year before you got here I had a problem with her boss which didn't end on such a good note. They placed a hit on me and Scarlet was the one who came." Wonka lowered his head, his hat covering his eyes. Taylor read through the file and saw more clipped photos of Scarlet walking with another older woman who Taylor connected was her boss. "Luckily Scarlet decided it wasn't time to take my life yet and she left. But not after a few hits here and there. That following year I killed her boss personally. Women can be so evil I tell you, so emotional and sneaky and vile and-"

Taylor cleared her throat and huffed and Wonka stopped his long list of negatives.

"Of course not...all of them just most," Wonka mumbled the last part.  "I'm just saying. Anywho, I just don't trust her and I would like if you could keep an eye on her. I know you won't be able to do much but I want to know if something seems strange."

"Y-yeah. Okay, I can do that, I think, I really don't know how to feel about this." Taylor placed the document back on his desk and sunk into herself. She made a mistake by wanting to add something to the mix. Raspberry cream to peanut butter and chocolate batter of cookies. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have forced the idea of a new person coming." Wonka could tell Taylor was beating herself up about the situation, he rested his face into his hand and sighed.

"Cevvy," Wonka said slowly. Taylor rose her head and cocked it to the side as he spoke.

"You-"

"Cev for short; freshly twenty as of May 7th which is why you're such a stubborn bull. You don't like to wear pants which is why shorts and skirts are your go-to unless it's cold outside. You hate the heat which is why you refuse to go to the cocoa bean room which is next to the Oompa Loompa chambers. You love body harnesses which I think is plain weird; your favourite colour is black but god forbid anyone would know that with the amount of other colours you wear. And lastly, you have an ungodly obsession with a celebrity you think no one is aware of it. I'm aware of it."

It was Taylor's turn to look surprized and frozen in place. Wonka grinned and stood from his seat. She followed him as he walked towards the door.

"How do you know that?" He said nothing and went out the door. Taylor got to her feet and ran after him. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW ANY OF THAT?!"


	8. Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

It had been a few days since Scarlet had arrived and become the new protege of the factory. Taylor had been on edge ever since Wonka told her what he knew, and she wasn't too sure if she could stand in the same place as Scarlet without getting nervous. Why was she nervous? It wasn't like Scarlet tried to kill her. It was the sheer thought that Scarlet was only in the factory to finish up the prolonged job that made her nervous. What if Scarlet was only going to get close enough to whack Wonka finally and then take out Taylor so there wouldn't be any witnesses? What if she took out Taylor first and then Wonka? Taylor couldn't help but get timid and jumpy whenever Scarlet and she was ordered to go off and do something. Every time Taylor met Scarlet's big blue eyes, a nerve-wracking shiver would shoot through her back, and she would hightail it with an excuse to leave. Scarlet was always left speechless having to finish up the rest of the job. It was getting out of hand that even Wonka stepped in and confronted Taylor.

"Are you scared?" He asked as they travelled on the elevator. They were on their way to the cocoa bean room, per Wonka's demand that Tylor came long, to look at production. Taylor hated going to the place because it was so hot and she didn't like how every time they left, she was a sweating mess. Unlike Wonka, who seemed well adjusted to any weather as he was still dressed in his four-piece suit, top hat, and trench coat. 

"I'm not scared," Taylor responded, crossing her arms and looking out the side of the glass. "I'm just worried."

"That's the same thing." Wonka snorted, grabbing his hat as the elevator swung to the right. Taylor stumbled but caught herself and rolled her eyes.

"No, they aren't, but you wouldn't know that." Taylor spat back getting to her feet as they came to a stop. When the doors open She quickly walked out, and Wonka stayed back glaring at her for her remark. He huffed and followed suit quickly catching up with her small steps. Taylor was slightly hunched over herself, looking towards the ground. For the short moments they had to walk it sure felt like forever the way Taylor mood brought everything down. Wonka wanted to know what she was thinking; it wasn't fair when he didn't know what was going on. He always knew even when people thought he didn't. Before they got to where they needed to be, he threw out his cane in front of Taylor to cease her walking. Taylor didn't see what had happened and ran right into the side of the rod. 

"Hey!"

"What are you thinking about?" He lowered his cane and turned on his heels towards her. He stood tall looking down at her, a bit intimidating as he asked a simple question. Taylor let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of her arm as she tried to gather up what to say. Her eyes darted back and forth on the ground, and her lip trembled slightly. Wonka closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "Doncha dare start crying." He said quietly and reopened his eyes to look at her. Taylor had a streak of being a bit of a cry baby and the first time Wonka had to deal with it he almost threw a giant peppermint at her to get her to stop. Over time he became a bit more accustomed to when she might have become overly emotional about something. But right now he didn't want to deal with it, and he wanted to know what she was jittery about.

"I'm not. I'm just-I'm just worried that what if Scarlet is here to finish the job?" Taylor said, speaking with her hands flying in the air. 

"You chose her." He said coldly.

"Yeah well, you didn't stop anything when you knew something was off about her." Taylor eyebrows knotted and he shrugged. 

"I did say she was missing a last name, didn't I? I don't understand why you're scared now."

"I'm not scared!" Taylor's voice rose, and she turned away from Wonka. Her heart was beating fast from the sudden outburst towards her boss. She knew not to yell but right now she couldn't help it. Wonka's eyes narrowed, but otherwise, he was unphased by it. 

"Fine then. You're not scared, but everyone knows that worry is just candy for your building fear." He turned back towards the cocoa room and walked away. Taylor dropped her shoulders in default, Wonka was right, surprisingly, she was scared, and it was only reasonable after being told something scary.  Why'd he cared if she was afraid? Any other time he would find it amusing to see her shaking and trembling in her every step. Maybe because it wasn't him causing it that made him curious. Taylor palmed her face as that thought crossed her mind, of course, he wouldn't like it if someone else took his place in a sadistic game. When she turned around to catch up with Wonka, he was already gone down the walkway and into the room. Taylor quickly pulled herself together the best she could and followed his trail. 

The cocoa bean room was by far the most significant place Taylor knew about in the whole factory. It was meant to replicate an actual lowland rainforest. The high trees above created leaf roofs in the canopy layer and wild planets and real dirt imported in from South Amerca and Africa painted the forest floor. Beautiful veins and flowers scattered everywhere and the artificial sun that peaked beyond the leaves left strips of the sun shining down. As soon as Taylor stepped foot into the room, the temperature smacked her in the face, and she had to take a quick breath. She already started unzipping her dress and taking it off. Luckily today she wore a light material romper underneath her jacket dress. 

"Damn I should have brought my shoes."

"Did you not know where you were going before you got here?" A low sing-songy voice stated from the side of Taylor. She jumped and tripped over her heel, causing her to land on her ass. Wonka giggled as he stepped out from behind a bush now dressed in his adventure outfit. He had switched out his hats and gloves and equipped to his left was a machete.  Taylor pointed to him and knotted her eyebrows. Wonka cocked an eyebrow and looked down. "Oh, I always keep a spare change of clothing whenever I come here." He mocked Taylor by fanning himself as if the heat affected him. Taylor got to her feet, trying to dust the dirt off her butt. Wonka giggled again, and Taylor groaned, Wonka finally calmed and pointed towards a stock of trees and bushes. 

"Now, onward! We have to get to the middle of the jungle see if the cocoa trees are healthy." The change in his mood was sudden, and Taylor blinked a couple of times to understand it. She gave up midway and followed her boss as he set their path in front of them. She had no idea where anything was in this room, and she be damned if she got lost. Wonka drew the machete from his side and started to slash through the greenery to make way. Taylor stayed close as it seemed they began to travel to the heart of the jungle, and the light started to become dense. Wonka suddenly stopped and put his machete back into its sheath. He snapped his fingers to gather Taylor's attention, and she walked from around him. In the little window of trees and plants, they both could see a gathering of Oompa Loompas surrounding someone. Pushing the leaves out the way and coming closer they saw it was Scarlet standing in the middle holding a coconut making a sour face. 

"Oh, I see," Wonka whispered to himself.

"See what? What's going on?" Taylor asked loudly, and Wonka hushed her. She flinched and said a quick 'sorry'. 

"They are welcoming her with a ceremony by making her drink that vile, nasty goop. She's handling it very well." Wonka hummed. Taylor sided eye him and back to Scarlet, she never did any ceremony, but then again she hardly came into this room. Wonka laughed to himself. "When I did it, I thought I was going to pass out from how nasty it was."

"You did it too?" Taylor pointed to the coconut bowl.

"Oh, absolutely. It's the only way to win over their trust and loyalty." Wonka chirped with a slightly amused smile. They both knew Taylor hadn't drunk the goop yet, which meant she was not sawed as an ally among the little people. Taylor now felt left out, and there was a short fling of jealousy. But there wasn't any time for resentment to fester as a sharp, quick pain poked Taylor in the leg. She screamed and lunched forward knocking her and Wonka onto the ground. The sound caught the attention of the others in the opening and they turned to see what it was. On the ground in a very compromising position was Taylor and Wonka tangled into each other. When Taylor fell forward Wonka had reached back and taken hold of her — causing him to roll to his side and Taylor to fall right on top of him. She quickly held onto him and buried her face in his chest. She rose her head when she heard snickering coming from behind them. Behind them was another gathering of Ooompa Loompas holding sharp sticks. Unlike the normal Oompa Loompa that worked around the factory that Taylor saw all the time. These Oompa Loompas were tribal and indigenous; they had body paint and clothes made from natural resources, instead of slicked back tight ponytails they had their hair in many different styles of braids and cuts. Taylor couldn't help but stare at them with curiosity from how vastly different they were from what she was used to. 

"Get.Off.Me." Wonka choked out trembling. Taylor looked back down and stared at her boss with lost eyes. Wonka was bright red in the face and covering his face with his hat as best he could while this on his back. In this position, Wonka looked so inclosed in himself and bashful. Taylor thought he looked rather cute and gripped his shirt out of habit. Wonka locked eyes with her and felt his body start to shake harder. He wanted her off of him admittedly but also not at the same time. When he looked down to see her hands gripping his shirt his breath hitched and he once again covered his face with his hat. For what was going on everything was fine until Taylor shifted her weight and grinded against him lightly. Wonka gasped but muffled himself by biting his lip.

"Taylor."

"Yes, sir?"

"I said get off me." Taylor knotted her eyebrow but then jumped to her feet when she finally realised what kind of position they were in. The group of Oompa Loompas that were behind them came from out of the pathway and helped Wonka up and grabbed Taylor's hand. Scarlet was already halfway to them with a broad smiling and waving. With a more unobstructed view of Scarlet, Taylor noticed she was dressed just like the little indigenous people. In a halter top and shorts, she had a leaf skirt with colourful beads threaded the waistband, around her neck was a beaded long necklace and on her face was weird face paint. Her hair was braided back into two long french braids and twisted up into a Frida cross. Feathers and flowers were arranged in a headdress and some were danging down around her face. She looked lovely and seemed to be having a good time. 

"Miss Taylor, Mister Wonka, are you guys here too for the ceremony?" Scarlet asked calmly, still holding the coconut bowl in her hand. Wonka avoided everyone's eyes and shook his head.

"N-no we were coming to check on the cocoa bean crops," he said still hiding his face. 

"Oh, well I already did that, I must have forgotten to hand over the papers to Taylor to give to you. Then again she ran away this morning." Scarlet chuckled and shrugged causing Taylor to tense up and become embarrassed. Wonka cocked an eyebrow and side-eyed Taylor which didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh sorry about that I-um had something come up," Taylor mumbled and Scarlet shook her head holding up a hand. 

"No worries! It was easy work, especially when the Oompa Loompas brought me back to their village and this all happen." Taylor looked passed Scarlet and saw there was, in fact, a village a few yards away. Some huts on the ground but many were high in the trees hanging from the many branches. 

"How big is this place?!" Taylor thought out loud. How and where would Wonka have the time to create a whole jungle with enough space for a settlement? Taylor's mouth hung open for a moment before she shook her head and looked back to Scarlet who seemed just as amused. Wonka finally calmed down and cleared his throat to get the girl's attention.

"It's big enough to get lost I'll tell ya," He fixed his hat back on his head and shrugged. "Done it a few time during renovations back in the day when I first bought the place." He added walking past Scarlet towards the village. Many Oompa Loompas went to greet him with salutes and other friendly greetings with hand gestures. Wonka responded happily and continued on his track.

"Miss Taylor have you had to drink this stuff? It tastes terrible and I'm really not sure I could do it again if they asked me." Scarlet made a barfing face and giggling. Taylor smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I never drunk it before. I hardly come to this part of the factory because it's too hot." Taylor rubbed the back of her neck hoping Scarlet would accept her answer.

"I knew something was different when I saw you. You don't have on your jacket dress, why didn't you change before coming?" Taylor crossed her eyes inward as Scarlet said the same thing as Wonka. 

"Well, the diva demanded I come along so I didn't have time to change, hints the heels and the romper." Taylor pointed to her clothing and shrugged. "I'm honestly never ready for anything when he gets a hold of me." Taylor and Scarlet chuckled. On both of their legs was a small tap and the girls turned around and saw second even smaller Oompa Loompas. They most likely babies; Taylor couldn't help but wonder how they came to be while Scarlet cooed and picked up the babies. Taylor followed suit not wanting to be rude and picked up the baby Loompa that stood in front of her. The babies cooed and grabbed at the girl's clothes and hair. The girls looked at each other and laughed along with the babies before walked towards the village. When they got close who they amused to be the mothers of the children came over and saluted them. Taylor saluted for her and Scarlet and the babies jumped from their hands to their mothers. Taylor wondered why the little people were so fond of her if she hadn't drunk the goop. A few thoughts ran through her mind but the one that stuck to the front was the fact she was black. Maybe since they were indigenous people, they were just more welcoming to those that weren't white, as jacked up as that sounded it made sense. 

"They want us to follow them," Scarlet spoke up as the Oompa Loompas pointed to a hut high in the trees signing with one hand. "Maybe that's where Mister Wonka went."

"You speak sign language?"

"Oh yes. I took classes in high school, though, I am a bit rusty I can follow along easily." Scarlet smiled and started towards a tree ladder placing the coconut on the ground. Taylor watched on a bit taken back. High school? Scarlet was only a few years older than her which meant she was an assassin even as a teenager. Taylor looked down at her hands, she couldn't even imagine killing someone younger than eighteen. The first time Wonka asked her to help with someone she had just turned nineteen and even then she struggled with the sight of blood. Taylor was sure the more she learned about Scarlet the harder it would be to separate the past from the present. But was it Scarlet's past if she was still doing her job? Taylor held her breath and her worry started to shroud her. 

"Miss Taylor are you coming?" Scarlet yelled down from a tree. Taylor looked up and thought for a minute before nodding and going up the ladder. When she finally got to the top she could feel how high up they were and her stomach started to drop. An Oompa Loompas grabbed her hand and started to lead them farther into the tree pathways and to the big round hut. The hut sat in a nest of leaves that enclosed it like wings of a bird. It was the biggest hut out of the few that neighboured it, most likely whoever occupied it was rather important. Taylor noticed that the closer they got to the large hut the more the light around it started to vanish. Tiki torches were lit around the hut and lanterns hung from the trees. When Scarlet and Taylor made it to the hut doors which were made out of beads and leaves, Scarlet walked in first and Taylor hesitated. Once inside they saw Wonka sitting on the ground cross-legged signing rapidly in a fit of giggles. Wonka was talking to the chief of the Oompa Loompas and seemed to be engaged in a rather silly conversation. The walls of the hut were made from inforced slabs of wood and mud but painted over with earth tone colours. The ceiling of bound leaves tied together by a thread in a circular pattern. Near the ways were small torches that light up the place in an orange and red hue along with the small sparks of yellow from the outside. At night the huts must look extremely beautiful in their topical nature. 

Taylor couldn't help but look around taking in the artwork that was placed around the hut. Completely ignoring the female Oompa Loompa trying to grab her attention. It was only when the little woman pinched Taylor did she finally answer and look down. The little woman grabbed her hand and lead her to the left of Wonka to sit down. Wonka hadn't noticed Taylor next to him until she sat down and brushed his knee. He jumped slightly and threw his hands up, the chief chuckled and so did the guards to the sides of him. Taylor shrugged and greeted the chief who replied back crossing his arms across his chest. He then turned to Scarlet and did the same and she vice-versa. Taylor continued to look around the place still in awe at how comfy and lively it was. Maybe she should visit more often. Maybe she should do the ceremony as well just to make sure she was seen as a friend amongst the little people. When she looked to her left she saw that Scarlet was sitting a few inches away. There was a clear two feet space between Scarlet and Wonka. She wanted to ask why that was but left it as Wonka started to speak out loud while signing.

"I see you've welcome Scarlet to your people and the factory. That's wonderful!" Wonka beamed, giggled and the chief smiled and nodded signing back. Since Taylor didn't understand much sign lanuage she could only pick up very little of what was being said between Wonka and the chief. The only time she could figure out the context of what they were saying was when Wonka spoke out loud. But even then the context was lost in translation, so she sat there focusing on her nails, nothing too distracting about them as they were long and clear. When her nails didn't satisfy her need for a distraction she slumped her shoulders and looked back up. When she did she made direct eye contact with the chief and he turned towards her and started to sign. Taylor was quick to try and stop him to explain that she didn't understand him but Wonka had beaten her to it.

"She doesn't understand sign language." He said in an apologetic manner and also signing it. Taylor lowered her head and tried to curl in on herself to stop the embarrassment. It wasn't that she didn't want to learn sign it was that she just didn't get around to it. The four years she had been working with Wonka she never asked and just went along with it. Now she felt like she was a disappointment and the Oompa Loompas would lose what left of the respect they had for her.

 _"Well, why haven't you taught her? Is she not your responsibility?"_ The Chief signed with worried eyebrows.

 _"She is stubborn and never sits down long enough to learn,"_ Wonka responded rolling his eyes. Taylor knew they were talking about her, it just felt like they were. She looked over to Scarlet for some remorse but she was distracted by once again the babies. Taylor peeked up to Wonka from the corner of her eye.

 _"Sounds just like a looney man I know who got too frustrated with learning Loompa."_ There were a few chuckles around the hut and Taylor saw Wonka get red in the face and huff. Taylor couldn't help but laugh too even though she didn't know the reason why. Just seeing Wonka blush and being caught off guard was funny in general. 

 _"Yeah well..."_ Wonka didn't know how to response and gave up halfway trying to come up with a reason. A few minutes go by and Wonka and the chief are speaking about something. Scarlet is ushered away with female Oompa Loompas and not long after a few come to gather Taylor. Before they do, they ask from Wonka if it's okay and he quickly nods his head and Taylor is whisked away. Out of the hut the heat once again slaps Taylor in the face and it now visible she is sweating. One of the female Oompa Loompa start to sign to Taylor but Taylor had no idea what she was saying.

"She wants to know if you need a change of clothes." Scarlet intercepted. Taylor looked over to Scarlet mouthing 'thank you' and turned back to the little woman and said yes. Soon Taylor was changed out of her romper, tights, and heels and into more comfortable attire. She was in a similar outfit as Scarlet but instead of a halter top, she wore a purple wrapping around her chest. She insisted she keep her bra but the little woman had already popped it off and threw it to the side. She wore shorts underneath a grass leaf skirt and the beading on the waistband was different shades of purple. Since her hair was already braided they took out her bow and replaced it with vibrant red and purple feathers and flowers. During her changing, more little women showed up to paint swirls and lines on her skin and face. She was sure she would have a break out later on when washing it off. They even insisted on putting leaf anklets on her which Taylor thought was a bit much. Surprisingly after changing she did feel better heat wise, when she regrouped with Scarlet the blonde was blown away with how different she looked.

"Is it too much?" Taylor asked with a nervous smile.

"Actually it's fitting. It reminds me of that one outfit you wore when I first arrived. Though it is a bit much on the purple side." Scarlet giggled and crossed her arms. Taylor nodded in agreement and modelled walked over toward her.

"But we look good," Taylor said posing in the dorkiest way and doing a few spins. Scarlet did a few and burst into laughter, for a moment Taylor's worry about her vanished as they enjoyed themselves. The little women that helped dress Taylor came and took both girls by the hand to lead them down the ladders and back towards the forest ground. Once back on the ground they took them back into the heart of the village. Other Oompa Loompas that were busy doing daily chores would stop and come over to greet the girls. When they greeted Taylor it felt more intense than when they greeted Scarlet. The males would cross their arms and bow and the women would hand her flowers. Taylor generously took them but once her hands became full she didn't know what to do anymore. She looked over to Scarlet to see if she had gotten any flowers, she did but not as many as Taylor.  It became impossible for Taylor to see what was in front of her when she started to fumble. 

"Hey um, Scarlet, you mind taking some of these?" Scarlet hummed and started to take half of the flowers from Taylor's arms. Taylor thanked her and they continued to follow the female Oompa Loompas. Neither of them knew where they were going but at this point, it could be a giant manhole and it would make sense. Finally, they came to a gathering area that was a giant circle around what seemed to be a bonfire set up. The little women point to smooth top stones for the girls to sit at and Taylor wasted no time taking a seat. Taylor quickly threw the arm full of gifts on the ground beside her and placed her hands behind her to lean back a bit. Being a lazybones, it really took a lot out of her having to walk for more than she normally would. That got Taylor thinking. What time was it?

"What time is it?" She said out loud to anyone willing to answer. Scarlet had joined her on the stone bench and crossed her legs. Scarlet luckily had a watch on an check it.

"It's a little bit past two thirty."

"Ughhh he's had me out all morning," Taylor groaned and rolled her shoulders and neck trying to get the knots out. "Normally I take a nap between twelve and two just so I don't be sluggish."

"Well we're not doing anything right now, I'm sure the Oompa Loompa will let you nap somewhere."

"I don't wanna sleep on the ground with bugs," Taylor said, knotting her eyebrows at the thought of a small six-legged bug crawling on her skin while she was out cold. 

"I'm sure they won't have you sleep on the ground, Miss Taylor. Here I'll go ask." Scarlet stood and placed the flowers in her seat while she went off to ask the little people. Taylor watched on and saw how graceful Scarlet signed to the others. Taylor really felt uneducated and out of the loop. 

'I should ask one of them to teach me to sign.......maybe not Wonka.....yeah totally not him' she thought to herself laughing of the last bit. Wonka couldn't teach her unless they both wanted to end up in a fight. Once he would get fustrated she got frustrated and words would be exchanged and BOOM. A complete mess that Scarlet would have to mediate and hope for the best they didn't try to kill each other in their sleep. Taylor shook her head, why was it that she and Wonka could never have a good day without problems? Each day was an adventure of starting out fine but quickly taking a turn and something happens that shouldn't. Even with the days they were on different sides of the factory they still exchanged bantering. Even if it was about something simple like 'oh hey Wonka maybe you should stop being a manchild for two seconds'. Then the next three minutes of exampling what a manchild was and dealing with his fury. 

Okay

Maybe not that because Taylor started it first. But in all fairness, he was like a sad white woman who never got to be a child. Every time he showed his real age Taylor wasn't sure if she should talk to him like he was five or his true age. At the same time. Every day was fun and left memories that only she would be able to share. On top of their "normal" days, they had peaceful days where they could be in the same area and said nothing but it meant a lot. Or at least to Taylor when it started becoming clear that she was in fact counting the good days when her true feelings started showing up. Taylor scrunched up her nose; no time to get sappy and lovestruck over a manchild while half-naked yet fully clothed in a jungle. We saved that for when she's being kept awake at night because her brain won't shut up. Taylor noticed Scarlet was walking back now with three little women. 

"No sleeping on the ground for you Miss Taylor they have a hut you can go to." Scarlet said crossing her hands behind her. The two of the little women hurried and gathered the flowers around Taylor with ease. Taylor was surprised that they had a sense of direction when the flowers covered their faces. The third one who seemed older took Taylor's hand tugging for her to bend down, Taylor did and the little woman kissed her palm and patted the top. Taylor was confused but just smiled it off. She looked to Scarlet to explain but Scarlet shook her head and shrugged. 

Up to the ladders once more and a little past the chief hut, where Wonka still was rambling away. Passing over a wooden bridge, that nearly scared the shit out of Taylor when it shook, they got to a hut that seemed more human height. When they got to introduce the little woman moved to the side and held her arm out for Taylor to go in. Taylor signed a thank you and went through the bead door. The inside of the room was lit by the hanging lanterns coming down from the ceiling. In the middle up against a wall of the room was a giant bed that looked like it could hold three people comfortably; there was a wall of pillows against the top that could easily make a fort. On each side of the bed were small tables with leaves covering the top of them.  The walls were rather simple compared to the hut of the chief, there were decore but still rather simple. Taylor walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge bouncing up and down a bit. It was really soft and felt like she was going to be swallowed by it. The sudden wave of tiredness made way as Taylor yawned and scooted back on the bed. 

"Might as well, if he needs me he'll find me." She said placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned for the millionth time. She took off her glasses and plucked out a few flowers in her hair that would be in the way. She moved to the middle of the bed and laid down, getting comfortable, in doing so she couldn't shake off the fact that the bed smelled like lavender and chocolate. Too tired to question it she buried her face in one of the pillows and drifted off.

~~~

"Where did she run off to now?" Finally, Wonka was done talking to the chief and was back on the forest floor looking for Taylor so they could leave. Scarlet turned around when she heard Wonka's voice. She smiled sweetly and nodded to him to acknowledge him. He did the same but was too concerned in his communicator to find his assistant. Scarlet said nothing and continued to watch him as he tried to find her signal. A few moments past and he finally looked up towards her with cold eyes. Scarlet held her smile. "Did you kill her?" He sounded rather bored when he asked. But that wasn't much as a surprise considering who he was talking to. Scarlet chuckled and brought her hand up to hide it. Wonka breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes.  She then brought her hands up and started to sign. 

 _"Why I would never do that. She seems so young and adorable, she clearly has no idea what's going on."_ Scarlet shrugged and waited for him to reply. Scarlet was not just a small cutie to look at and admire. She was dangerous and was skilled; using her looks to get into things was just a benefactor she learned from her previous employer. Scarlet had been trained as a child to get in and get out without a trace of ever being there. That was how she was able to catch Wonka of guard and damn near end him in his own office. Wonka knew better than to fall for people's fake faces. He had mastered that trick so long ago that he could call a dunce before he ever looks at a person. 

"Why do you wish to sign now?" He moved the machete closer to his front, ready for her if she made a move.

 _"I rather not talk to you."_ Scarlet's fingers looked like they were painting in the air as she signed slowly emphasizing the word 'not'. Wonka could read the sass coming from her fingers. He pressed his lips and bit the inside of his cheek. He lifted up his cane and tucked it under his arm; if she wanted to sign he would too. No need to waste his breath on her.

_"The feeling is mutual. Why are you really here?"_

_"Because you slipped up and she chose me to come here. I know you can use that head of yours Mister Wonka. Don't slip up now."_ Scarlet brought her hands down to her front and rocked on her feet titling her head to the side. Still smilingly bittersweetly. Wonka could feel the fire inside of him rising quicker than normal. His hands twisted into fists, Scarlet noticed and brought her left foot back slightly, she was readying herself. She brought her hands up once again and started to sign.  _"You shouldn't tread so lightly Mister Wonka. Our business is over with and I'm not here to finish off anything Madam Leilonna had with you. I work for you now, for how long I have no idea, but as long as Miss Taylor finds my company comfrotable I'm staying."  
_

_"She's scared of you."_

_"She'll be scared of **you**." _Scarlet shot back dropping her smile for once. Wonka shook his head lightly as if asking her what she meant. Scarlet didn't say anything and brought her foot back in front of her, she walked past Wonka and pointed up towards the trees. He glared at her and then looked up to where she aimlessly pointed. When he didn't see what she was pointing at he looked back down in confusion and annoyance. Scarlet was gone and he was alone by himself. Then what seemed to be ironic the Oompa Loompas came out of wherever they were and continued on with their work. Wonka sighed and looked up again trying to figure out what Scarlet was pointing at. With the help of a sparkle catching his attention he saw the old hut he used to sleep in when he visited. His face dropped and he looked back down with wide eyes. What if Scarlet had killed Taylor and stuffed her in there? Wonka couldn't bring himself to just leave and tell the Oompa Loompa from the main building to come and clean it up if that was the case. He had to go up there and see for himself if Scarlet was already making her mark in his factory. With a huff, he found the nearest ladder and made his way up with borderline nervousness brewing in the back of his mind. 

~~~

Scarlet was already in the hut standing over Taylor who was sound sleep curled up on the pillow she was clutching. How did she get up there so fast? One would say she moved like the wind, but Scarlet would say because she was short she had a faster recoil for movement. She got closer and bent down a bit and moved Taylor hair out the way. 

'I wonder what she doesn't know' Scarlet pondered watching the younger girls eyes move under her lid. 'I bet he has kept everything from her. I bet she thinks she's working with just candies, so silly.' Scarlet couldn't help but chuckle silently to herself. But her laughter was cut short when she heard someone outside the hut coming closer but still rather far away. Scarlet wasted no time slipping out of the hut and climbing down the side of it. She saw a vein that seemed strong and grabbed onto it, swinging to the other side of the tree the hut was on and ducking off into the camo of the leaves. Scarlet looked back and saw it was Wonka, panting and out of breath. She giggled to herself and watch him gather himself. Suddenly he looked towards where she was but she knew he couldn't see her. Maybe he sensed her, they held unacknowledged eye contacted before he looked away and walked inside.  Scarlet closed her eyes to gather herself and then proceed to make her way down the tree back to the ground. 

~~~

Wonka wasn't sure why Taylor would be up high in the trees in the old hut he used to stay in but honestly, he could care less. He just wanted to leave and change into more comfortable clothes. Maybe the Oompa Loompas showed her the hut? But why would they do that? He tried to think of any reason the mischievous natives would do something like this. But it all fell through when he walked through the doorway. The very first thing that made Wonka stop in his tracts was when he saw Taylor laying in the bed. His first thought was 'well shoot she is dead' but that thought was quickly dismissed when he saw her breathing. He got closer to make sure she was truly still alive; he also noticed a change in clothing and wonder if that was her doing. When he examined that she was indeed alive and well he let out a breath he didn't know he held. Standing on the side of the bed he looked Taylor over once more. He had never noticed how plump she actually was, maybe from how form-fitting and slim her dresses seem made him ghost over it. She was curvy in more way than he imagined, though since she was inches shorter than him, he only ever looked at her chubby cheeks and dark eyes. 

She was like his chocolate river with how smooth her skin looked. He could almost reach out and touch it. Would she flow through his gloved fingers or would she still be solid? It was almost tempting with how charming she looked fast sleep. Her face was relaxed and she almost seemed as if she was finally concorded in bliss. He had never her asleep like this in the many years they have been together. Her braids pooled around her and reminded him of colourful ribbons of liquorice; the tribal attire she wore made her look like a native and mythical. Wonka was transfixed and he felt overly existed like a child in a candy store. He reaches out wanting to move a few of her braids out the way to see her face but stopped himself. 

Wait. 

What the hell was he doing?! He quickly retracted his hand and held it to his chest, why in the world would he try to touch her? Why would he even think of any of the things he just did? Wonka tried to sort himself out but the more he couldn't come up with an answer the more baffled he was. He stepped back and swallowed hard looking to the ground as if the answers were there carved into the wood. He stepped back again and knocked into a chair causing himself to fall back and onto it. Luckily the sound of the chair scuffing the ground wasn't loud enough to wake the girl on the bed. Wonka slouched over and covered his face trying to calm down. Maybe it was the heat finally getting to him, maybe Taylor was right about not coming to this side of the jungle and being here for long. The heat could make people think and do things they normally wouldn't think about and do. That was it. Clearly, that was the answer and nothing else. Wonka was somehow able to convince himself it was all the heat and the faster he woke Taylor up the quicker they could leave. And the faster he could be back in his room shutting off the rest of the world. 

He got to his feet and padded over to the bed and hesitated to shake her awake. His hesitation was caused by another unwanted thought coursing through his brain.

'I wonder what it would be like to lay down with her' the last world stung his mind and he started to blush. This was being too much to handle. He was a grown man for crying out loud, why would he be having a teenager or even boyish thoughts? Many years of composing himself started to feel like it was slipping away right in front of him. He didn't need the touch of anyone to make him content. He didn't need it when he was younger and he damn sure didn't need it now. This was ridiculous! He couldn't help but get upset with himself for losing composure to someone like his annoying, irritating, almost like a pest of an assistant. Too caught up in his own self battle he didn't notice Taylor was awakening. She rolled over and was looking at him like she saw a ghost.

"I really hope this isn't what it looks like." Say said swallowing trying to clear her throat. Wonka jumped back and screamed and Taylor shot up when he fell to the ground. He held his head and Taylor couldn't help but laugh. She reached for her glasses and swiftly put them on and looked at her boss who was still on the floor. Wonka pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned.

"N-no it isn't, far from, I was coming to gather you so we could leave." He said. Taylor nodded and rose to her feet to stretch and pop her joints. Wonka couldn't help but look up and take in the way her back arched and the face of discomfort but then the bliss of her stretching.  His face started to become even hotter. She reached out a hand to help him up and he slowly took it, thanking her kept his red face hidden from her as he quickly hurried out the door. Taylor tried to keep up with him but as soon as she exited the hut he was already halfway across the bridge and down the ladders. Taylor scuffed, about to yell at him to slow down and wait for her, not everyone had long fast walking legs.

"What's wrong with Mister Wonka?" Taylor screamed and jumped a foot away when Scarlet popped out of the blue. Scarlet giggled and signed 'sorry' and Taylor nodded and held her chest. When her heart finally calmed down she stepped back over to Scarlet.

"I have no idea, he was standing over me and looked like he was fighting with himself. He said it time to go."

"Oh...that's rather werid," Scarlet added making Taylor agree. Taylor shooed the air and rose her eyebrows and chuckled.

"You have no idea the wacky shit that goes on here." Taylor was in mid laughter when the quick memory of who Scarlet was shot across her head. He dialled down her laughter and coughed at the end. Scarlet giggled and nodded.

"Yeah? You should tell me about it, oh, I think we should follow, don't wanna get left behind." Scarlet thumbed towards the jungle and Taylor nodded. 

"Hey Scarlet?"

"Yes Miss Taylor?" Scarlet turned and faced the black girl with full focus. Taylor left a bit uneasy with having her full attention but kept up the question.

"Would you mind teaching me how to sign? I feel so outta loop when I'm the only one who doesn't know how. I don't wanna ask Wonka." Taylor asked shifting to one foot and rubbing her arm. Scarlet's eyes lit up with excitement and she clapped her hands.

"I would love too! This is wonderful!" Taylor nodded with a nervous smile and felt a bit at ease. Maybe Scarlet wasn't out to get her and Wonka. Maybe Scarlet was a new person and things would be better. Taylor could only hope. Taylor took a breath and let it out and started across the bridge with Scarlet in tow.


	9. Stricktly Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

_"Hi, my name is..."_

_"Hi, my name is.....T...a..yl... o...r"_

_"Room...Problem...Candy...Wonka"_

_"Room Pro...blem Candy Wanker."_

"You just said wanker instead of Wonka," Scarlet said covering her mouth in a fit of giggles. Taylor plopped back onto Scarlet's bed covering her face groaning. They have been at it all morning trying to teach Taylor the alphabet and simple words. One moment she would get it and the next she was cussing or saying something completely opposite. It did become a bit easier when Scarlet painted her eyes and wrap her fingers in colour coded bandaids. That way Taylor could follow where each finger went and how they should be positioned. But now Taylor was getting burnt out trying to cram as much information as she could. Scarlet noticed and started to slow down just to lighten the work. She didn't want Taylor going crazy thinking she could learn a whole new language in one day. If it was up to Taylor, she would learn sign in one day and then something else that next. Scarlet patted Taylor's leg and moved to get out of her bed to stretch her legs. Scarlet's room was a bit smaller than Taylor's but still very much the same except she had a bay window. The ceiling had swirls but the walls were navy blue with engraved flowers at the boarding. Taylor moved her hands from her face and sat up on her elbows.

"I feel like I'll never get it." 

"But you will. Some people pick it up faster than most, but from your progress, you are getting the motions. You just have to practice remembering what the words are and actually using them in conversation." Scarlet said trying to cheer Taylor up with her mini pep talk. It worked a little as Taylor smiled and nodded in agreement. There wasn't really a physical rush to learn; if Wonka had let her go on this long without the requirement of sign then the process could be as slow as necessary. Taylor didn't want to take it slow, she hated going slow and steady, she wanted to get to the goal and be included. In the back of her mind, Taylor just didn't want to be the third well of a language relationship. Sure Scarlet was being watched carefully but that didn't mean her and Wonka wouldn't exchange words for the hell of it. What if Wonka and Scarlet were already exchanging words to each other and Taylor was stuck sitting in the dark? What if she'll never pick up sign language and be stuck having to have things translated to her? What if Wonka finally gets fed up and for some reason he and Scarlet get close and he sends Taylor back home? 

Scarlet could imagine a dark cloud forming over Taylor's head as she saw the girls face start to twist. She snapped her fingers which brought Taylor back looking a bit sheepish as she was lost in thought. Taylor brought herself to sit up on the bed and crossed her legs and hang her head a bit.

"Thanks again for agreeing to teach me, I would ask Wonka but he has a very short tolerance plus a temper. It's better to teach him than him to teach me." Scarlet giggled and went to sit down next to Taylor. She took the younger girl's hand into hers and rubbed the top with her thumb.

"I could believe it," Taylor huffed and looked over to Scarlet. Her eyes were low but still shinned in their blue glory. "But doncha worry! You'll be painting the air in no time and then you can say slick things to him when out in public." Scarlet brought her fingers together like a villain and Taylor chucked.

"Oh I would love that," Taylor said, Scarlet patted her hand again and then let it go to stand up once again.

"I know you would. I've only been here for a few weeks and I can see your goal for most days are to push his buttons." Scarlet went to her nightstand and picked up her watch to read the time. It was already one in the afternoon which meant she had to go check on the Ever-Lasting-Gumdrops. Wonka had sent a message early that morning asking her to do so. So without a doubt, she would do her job. "Alrighty Miss Taylor I have to get going, I say, you should go take a break from our lesson and just enjoy the day. Or at least as much as you can before he asks you to do something. Like me." Taylor nodded and got to her feet to fetch her shoes and leave. Scarlet left right behind her and they exchanged their goodbyes before going different ways. Taylor offered to give her a lift in the glass elevator but Scarlet insisted she could walk.

"I have to keep these legs in shape somehow and plus walking is good for you." 

"You sound like my mom."

"Your mom is wise!" Scarlet shouted from down the hallway as Taylor rung for the elevator. When it finally showed up Taylor hoped inside and pressed the farthest button to the right. She was heading to the cotton candy room which was one of her favourite rooms. When Wonka showed her around when she was new the cotton candy room was the only room that didn't smell overridden by its product. It was a very nice room that's theme was a giant mountain high in the clouds. Wonka was a sucker for themed rooms it seemed; the rooms that had more thought put into them were the ones Taylor could tell were his favourites. It was a bit ironic that his favourite was also hers as well. That could honestly be chalked up as coincidence with them having similar tastes. 

**Ding.**

Taylor hadn't even noticed the crazy ride of the elevator was over till the doors opened and she was entering a cotton candy tunnel. Mindlessly making her way into the tunnel she emerged from the other side into a room that was covered from floor to ceiling with the sugary hell. Taylor took a sniff of the air and as always it was dull and not overpowering. For once her nose and stomach could have a break. It really did look like a mountain in the middle of the room with different colour clumps of candy suspended. The mountain was made out of every favour possible smashed together, that's how it was possible to get the split favours on one stick. It looked like a giant patchwork quilt very fluffy and soft. The lighting in the room was white with a tint of pastel reflecting off the "clouds". The ground was covered from fallen chucks which made the whole theme fall into place. You could literally say you were walking on clouds. 

Taylor was greeted by a few workers on duty and she signed, slowly and very hesitantly, to them. When they saw that their eyes lit up and they saluted to her. She made her way to the lifter that was to the side of the multicolour mountain and pushed the button for it t lower. While waiting for it she looked over and saw a pile of crystal rocks waiting for production. She grabbed the heaviest one in the bunch and pocketed it. Once the lifter reached the ground she stepped on and pushed the 'up' button. Rising in heights while standing on something was a lot easier for Taylor's mind rather than having to float. Looking over the railing she looked over the room and saw that it got bigger as she got higher. It was like a TARDIS, then again the whole factory was like a TARDIS with how big it actually was. For fuck sake, there is an imported rainforest! It got to the top and Taylor reached in her pocket for the rock and threw it with force to the middle of the walking area. The top of the mountain had a rather flat condensed area that was meant for the workers to walk on. Only when Wonka wanted someone to walk on it of course. There were a few times he ordered the Oompa Loompas to hollow out the middle so a very unlucky guest would fall to their four-story death. Some people would assume that since the floor around the mountain is littered with fluffy goodness, the fall would be cushioned, those were the same people that never left the factory alive. Watching them fall was always the best part compared to when you heard the sound of their skull cracking open. 

Think of an egg.

Now think of a hand slamming it down and cracking it.

Now replace that with a human skull and blood.

Bingo.

When the rock candy landed and stuck into the cotton candy Taylor took a breath and place a foot out of the lift. She made sure to keep both of her hands hanging on to the railing just encase. Shifting her weight onto the foot she waited for it to fall through, it didn't and she was relieved, she padded her way off the lift and to the middle of the area. She took a seat and threw her hands back behind her to lean back. At the top, you could really see the whole room, all the workers that weren't inside the tunnels and mountain, you could see those that were connected to wires that rocket them across the ceiling to collect the clouds. Taylor watched as one Oompa Loompa caught another one hiding in a green apple cloud eating it. Another Oompa Loompa wasn't collecting anything and was pretending to swim around giggling to themselves. Taylor enjoyed watching their madness. It was entraining even when she was having a bad day; often when she was in a sour mood Dave would come to her room with a note that contained a joke to make her smile. At first she thought that was Wonka's doing but when he coldly denied it she was quick to pick up on whose good intentions it was. 

After a few minutes of distraction, Taylor crossed her legs and pulled out her phone to look up the sign lessons Scarlet recommended. Once she found them she started up the videos and followed along. Truly she just needed to change locations every so often to get ambience. With the soft buzzing of a cloud cutter in the distance, Loompas chatting among each other, and the faint wind like sound, Taylor felt at ease. Watching the videos and pausing so often to repeat a hand movement actually seemed to work as her brain clung to the information. When the video endded she started up another one feeling rather confident that she could follow along. When the second video ended she smiled at her accomplished and patted herself on the back for starting this new journey. 

It was going to take time and she was willing to pace herself if it meant being about to talk shit behind Wonka's back. Hopefully, he wouldn't see her when he did it, she would be overly screwed. Taylor checked the time to make sure she wasn't gone too long. As much as she did her own thing in Wonka's factory she still had paperwork she was assigned to. It was only three pm which meant she could still linger around before marching her way to his office to actually do something. But what to do? Scarlet was busy doing whatever Wonka told her to do, Taylor wasn't going back to the Oompa Loompa village because it was too hot, and bothering Wonka during the hours of ten am to five-thirty pm were completely off limits. Those were his actual business hours were his focus went into his business and affairs he had to overlook. The factory and productions really don't function by themselves. As much as it seemed they did; nor did the under the desk connections. Wonka illegally owned a monopoly of companies that needed to stay a secret so he could stay on top. You would be surprised how many companies and products he actually had control over. You could call him Walt Disney if they weren't already related. 

Marriage was one hell of a contract, wasn't it?

Taylor thought on what to do to waste time but couldn't think of anything. With a huff, she came up with the boring idea to just go to Wonka's office, even with him in it, and just hang out until he got up from his desk so she could replace him. She got to the lift and pushed the button to get her back down to the ground. She should have grabbed her headphones to entertain her in her track over, oh well.

~~~ 

The lemonade sells were skyrocketing again but that was no surprise since it was starting to warm up in the states. Hair product sells in South Africa were steady but they could be better if they had more promotions in rural areas. The demands in South Korea for beauty products were raising and Wonka wasn't sure why. He quickly wrote down to call the demander later when he could. Flipping onto the next paper Wonka rolled his eyes at what it was. Why in the world would he allow himself to actually put interest in a exotic car company in Germany? He rubbed the bridge of his nose remembering how that came to be. He was glad he stop the drinking while discussing business. His twenties and early thirties were a hay day of bad choices and regrets he had to sweep under the rug when he closed down the factory the first time. Rolling his shoulders he looked over the data and nodded at how successful it was performing. Of course, it would! He was the private investor that collected forty present just in case it fell through and he would just wipe the whole company out. 

"Who needs fancy cars anyway?" Certainly not him when he had a glass elevator to take him any and everywhere he wanted. But he could admit travelling a long distance in it was a bit cramped and stupid. He did it once and he really doesn't want to think any more of it. He went through the rest of the papers: three international television channels, a fifteen percent share stocks of Disney because family is dumb-remember marriage is a contract, established medical cannabis dispensaries, non-established cannabis dispensaries. The list went on ranging from legal activities to illegal. Near the end of the piles of paper, he filed them into the "do" and "don't" sign trays for Taylor to go through. Opening up the 'do' drawer he quickly shuffled through the papers and threw in the ones he was willing to deal with. He opened another drawer for the 'don't's and threw them in. Even with doing that he still had emails, voicemails, and invoices to acknowledge for the time being. He looked over to the clock on his desk to check the time and thanked the heavens it was almost five and he could move on to something else. He pulled his tablet from the hidden compartment under his desk and turned it on to get to his emails. He also pushed the button on his desk phone to listen to the voicemails, his multiskills is one of his powers talents that would put any CEO to shame. 

After mindlessly arguing with the first five voicemails of complaining, he stumbled across a week old message that was strange. At first he wasn't listening to it as he was typing up a storm of a response to one of the smaller companies he owned. But then it caught his attention when he heard his first name. He glared over to the phone and quickly hit the playback button.

"Dearest William," It was a man's voice, older and mature but still soft and gentle. Like his but a lot more genuine with its mannerism and approach. "You h....h-have no idea h-how h..h-hard it was tr...trying to convince our other dearest to gnn....gnnn...give me your number." The pauses between certain words connected the dots in Wonka's head who it was. He palmed his face and groaned; how and why would he be calling of all times. Not that he was truly a disturbance but he was rather noisy when it came to other people's lives. 

"Now, I knn....knnn...kn-know you're rather b...b-busy with whatever you're doing. I just wanted to let you kn-know that we will be coming some t.....ti......time soon. Before you ask I will not t....t...tell you when just knn....knn-know we are arriving soon. Farewell for now!" A faint voice could be heard asking the person on the phone who they were talking to and then the line clicked. Wonka's eye twitched and he looked around on his desk trying to come up with a good reason as to WHY they were calling. Had he not gotten far enough away from all of them for them to not get the hint t stay away? He didn't feel like working anymore, he turned off his tablet, mumbling how he will finish the emails and invoices later, and turned off the voicemail machine on the phone. 

He leaned back in his chair and stared up to the ceiling. They were coming. When were they coming? No idea considering the voicemail was a week old and he was just now getting around to listening to it. Thinking about it just made him more anxious and nerved to the fact they even felt they had a right to show up. Who did they think they were?!

'Your brothers' Wonka mind reminded him and made him shut down completely. He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes. Wonka really couldn't be in the same room with them without feeling the need to assert dominance. His brother's had a habit of walking around him in circles and treat him like he wasn't capable of doing his own job.  He could understand that coming from the eldest, who was shipped off but still took after their parents in more ways than one. But not from the youngest who was raised by their relatives in Switzerland. Wonka was the middle child who stayed home and had to deal with the monster they all called a father. To Wonka he had the roughest life out of all of them and to be fair, he was jealous of them. 

Wonka slammed his fist on his desk and flinched when he realised what he did. Sometimes his temper really did get the best of him. Just as he reached his hand back and under his desk to rest on his lap, the door open and Taylor skipped in. Wonka cocked an eyebrow wondering why she was here so early. Taylor came to the front of his desk and sat in the armchair, kicking her leg up to hang out the armrest 

"I didn't have anything to do so I came here. I won't bother you I swear!" She fished for her phone and shook it in the air too indicate she would be on it. Wonka rolled his eyes and nodded; turning on his tablet again he might as well try and finish his work instead of sitting there. He started up the lengthy email again and finish it. He switched over to the invoices that needed to be paid and sent off. Unbeknownst to him, Taylor was staring at him working, she was scrolling through her social media but caught sight of Wonka with  _that_ face. The face she was looking at was his work face that looked so intimidating. His purple eyes were lowered and his mouth was pressed tight in a slight downward slope. He had cupid bow blush pink lips and sharp cheekbones that seemed rather soft but still dangerous. The fullest of eyebrows that arches into a point at the ends and tapered off into tails. His skin was pale but that was to be expected from a guy who hardly went outside. They had a sight pink undertone to them and he gave him a bit of a baby face. His hair moved when he moved and when it didn't it cupped the sides of his face. He was beautiful. Very beautiful until he opened his mouth and you knew his true intentions. Taylor bit her lip and turned her head as her mind started to wander off into her childish imagination. She was so gone she didn't realize he caught her and was looking back. Her eyes didn't meet his as hers was downcast towards his lips. 

Wonka's eyebrow rose as he waited for her to notice that she was caught red-handed. When she never looked up he turned his head trying to be subtle about it, it still didn't work. He looked back towards his tablet and cleared his throat. Taylor snapped out of it and she quickly tried to hide her face behind her phone screen. Wonka couldn't cover his mouth in enough time to hide the giggles from her embarrassment. Taylor sat up in the chair and dropped her phone in her lap to cross her arms.

"And what is so funny sir?"

"Nothing of your concern." He tried to stop himself from smiling but every time he caught a glimpse of her face he couldn't stop laughing. Taylor tried to stay stoic but with her boss laughing in front of her she couldn't help but start to crack up as well. Even if he was laughing at her she couldn't help the nervous smile and laugh that crept into her system that turned to full on chuckling. Taylor knew she been caught but she might as well laugh it off and hope he didn't bring it back up.

"You're always laughing at my misfortunes, do you take pleasure in watching me screw up or do something that embarrasses me?" Taylor said through a fit of laughter and held her stomach. Wonka sat up and looked at her and waved a hand in the air. 

"Oh please, you think you're the only person I enjoy seeing having a hard time? I laugh at millions of people who do silly little things. It rather outrageously humorous when it's someone else's problems. Though I would say you make the cutest faces when something happens to you." Wonka didn't seem to catch what he said and kept laughing. Taylor did and her laughter quickly died down and she didn't know how to respond. He thought she made cute faces and actually enjoyed seeing them? She smiled and sat back in her chair looking at him. What else did he like?

"Oh yeah? And what else do you enjoy about my misery?" Taylor asked hoping he wouldn't catch on to what she was trying to do. Maybe he did as his laughter finally started to die and he cleared his throat.

"I highly enjoy when you get all ruffled up and your braids fall out of your bow and you look so upset. Or how you grip the end of your uniform when you want to say something but you hold your tongue. There was that one time you tripped over a doorstep and landed face first in the whip cream buckets. I told you it was there and yet you refuse to listen. Or when you somehow knock your glasses off and look like a sloth trying to find them." This was not what Taylor wanted to hear but she was already too far in to stop him. She huffed and allowed him to go on because god forbid he brought this up later. With every memory, Wonka brought up he became overrun with the need to laugh at her expense. If this was all she was going to get she could have just gone and drunk a cup of giggle soda. Wonka finally calmed down with faint chuckles still lingering out. "I enjoy how you always manage to get back up when you should stay down. At first I thought it would be best to get rid of you when you first got here. But you seemed so determined to prove you were capable of something. I have no clue what it was but you had a twinkle in your young eyes that you were about to prove to me you weren't leaving anytime soon."

Now Wonka wasn't laughing and had his elbows on his desk with his fingers crossed in front of him. He licked his lips and thought for a moment if he wanted to continue; he knew he shouldn't, he would dig himself deeper into a pit. But something in him told him to keep going, he wanted to tell her what he thought and he wanted to know how she would react. 

"Then came the time you found out things you shouldn't because you're a nosy little brat. I thought for sure you would try to tell the world, but when you just accepted it, something inside told me you were more a part of the factory than I expected. Hehe except for your first time having to kill someone for me, you looked like you were about to pass out."

"I was."

"I know, remember I held your hands and helped you swing." Taylor opened her mouth and tried to say something but she couldn't.  She forgot all about that since to her it wasn't a bonding moment. More like he was getting extremely fed up with her hesitating and saying sorry one too many times to the trespasser.  She could recall how he came up behind her and took hold of her hands that were wrapped around a metal bat. He brought her aim back and with a force of his own swung straight into the trespasser's head. Taylor had dropped the bat and turned to Wonka with wide eyes. At that point he dismissed her and she stood by the door watching him finish the job. After that she slowly gained her footing and could assist him if he needed. They sat in silence for a moment and Taylor thought about their time together and it brought a small smile to her face. Wonka studied her and waited for something to see out of place. When she smiled he felt his heart jump a bit and he bit his lip and looked away. 

"I'm starting to think you actually like me Sir." Taylor said in a rather hush tone averting her eyes down to the ground. Wonka's heart jumped again, his arms dropped and he looked down at his gloved hands that seem to curl on their own. She made him feel airy, bubbly in a way he had no control over as if he would float away. There were a lot of things that made him feel different when she was around him. When she first showed up four years ago she seemed so eager and it reminded him of himself when he was a child. Then there was little things over the course that made her slowly become more his equal. The first time they knocked heads she was seventeen and had just graduated, she travelled back to England to start a fulltime job as his assistant. They had a disagreement on why there were things she didn't need to know in order to work for him. Wonka had thrown a tantrum and told her off and she took the nearest stable thing to stand on and slapped him across the face. When she should have ran away she didn't and stared him down with teary eyes and shaky words.

_"I respect no adult unless they respect me. You want to see a temper tantrum from hell I'll fucking show you one. Don't think you can walk over me because I'm young. I will eat you alive."_

He could still hear her saying that even tell this day. In the past four years, he had watched her grow into a very powerful but still confused young adult. She still had moments where her immaturity got the best of her, so did he, but she had bigger moments that made him want to reach out and touch her. She was more matured than he ever was at her age and it was phenomenal. She was untouchable mentally and that shook his core and actually made him want to try and match her. Overall, she was and still is a growing character he wanted to call his, secretly he did call her his, not in the most domestic ways one should. He could get rather possessive about her. He couldn't and wouldn't stand the thought of someone else taking her away. Hell now that he thought about it, he couldn't stand the thought of her saying she quits. Taylor had destroyed a few of his walls and it was in his best nature to keep her close so no one else could do that same. 

"I do like you," his voice cracked and Taylor's looked up with big eyes and an agape mouth. Wonka cleared his throat and scooted his chair back and stood up fixing his coat and hat. He walked from around his desk and stopped halfway to look at the young girl. "But don't let that get to your head. You still work for me and we will keep this strictly business, do you understand?" That was his only saving grace before he fell down the rabbit hole. He watched her eyes die and her month close. She nodded and he did too before continuing on his way out of the room. Taylor hung her head then slumped over to cover her face in her hands. She felt like she wanted to cry from the blunt rejection. In all fairness, she should have known he could stick a knife in it and move on. But the rejection still hurt and she couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in on her. She sat up and cleared her face from a few fallen tears. He told her not to cry in his office and she wouldn't. She moved from the armchair to his desk and pulled open the drawer to start the paperwork. 

~~~

Outside the door moments before Wonka left Scarlet leaned against it listening in. She heard everything up till Wonka rejected Taylor. Scarlet couldn't help but smile wickedly as she gathered up more things to taunt Wonka about. Had she known the two people she would be working for were walking around each other like this, she would have done something earlier.  When Wonka finished talking, she heard his footsteps and ducked down the hallway to the stairwell. Making her way down to the main floor she couldn't stop her laughter and it echoed all around her in the backways stairwell of the factory. 


	10. I loved Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

The first week of June Taylor cried and stayed in her room. Each day was rather heavy on her shoulders and she didn't want to do anything. Was this was heartbreak felt like? If so she really wanted it to be over already so she could move on with life. The second week of June she draped her blanket around her head and sloth her way to Scarlet's room at night. She would lazily knock on the door and wait for the blonde to open it. Being invited inside the girls would have a small slumber party to hopefully left Taylor's spirits. By the third week, she was somewhat back to normal and able to stand in the same room with Wonka. She was getting better at her signing but even with that victory, she seemed to linger away from being herself. The lack of excitement in her attitude was noticeable to everyone. She was more careful around him, less clumsy than she normally was, a lot less in his way and hyper-aware of her surroundings. While in the twisty twizzler room he told her to watch her step going down the stairs. He held out his hand excepting her to fall like always and take it. When she didn't and walked past him he felt a bit off guard and confused. He lowered his hand and shrugged it off as her finally looking where she was going. 

When it was called for their time in the inventing room Taylor hardly said anything. When he asked her for her thoughts on something, she would take a moment to think about it and replied. When he playfully shot it down she would give a small chuckle and go back to recording what he was saying. Wonka was hoping she would have quick one-liners and snarky remarks, but they never showed up and their normally long nights became shorter. This really made Wonka feel there was a space between them. He knew that it was for the best to tell her to treat their relationship as busy only. But he never thought her attitude would change; he never thought that spark between them would turn into a hardly lit ember. He tried everything to get a natural reaction out of Taylor that whole week. He sent her to the candy room knowing she didn't like going, she went, he purposely let the goose out, her and scarlet caught it without complaining. He even went as far as to tell her to go to the Oompa Loompa village to do bi-weekly report and without a bat of an eye, she went. She even called along Scarlet to accompany her. At seven when Taylor was supposed to come in and sign his papers and organize whatever else he would stay behind. 

"I thought you would be gone." She said bluntly causing him to flinch.

"It's my office I don't have to go anywhere." He replied waiting for her to say something. She just shrugged and went to his desk. Wonka even noticed she had stopped coming in her pyjamas and rather in her uniform still.  He wanted to say something but he bit the inside of his cheek and said nothing. They would sit in silence for two and a half hours until it was nine thirty and she would pack up and leave. 

"Good night sir." At least she still said that to him. It had become apparent to Wonka that Taylor was avoiding every golden opportunity to be herself. She even stopped bringing him his morning snack and breakfast. Instead, he would be awakened by two Oompa Loompas or Scarlet holding a try with a smugged grin that screamed 'I know what you did'. Wonka couldn't handle how different things were becoming so quickly. It was soon approaching July fast and no one in the factory had anything to actually do. Wonka had put a vacation block on himself from work and documents, Taylor was still avoiding him, and Scarlet was...well....being Scarlet.  Scarlet was being Scarlet and that bothered him. He was quick to notice that along with Taylor's mood change, the two girls seem to get closer and Taylor didn't seem jumpy around her. When he happened to ghost past them in the factory they would be in fits of giggles and openly being silly with each other. Sometimes he would make eye contact with Scarlet and her big burning blue eyes would look right through him. It always made him shiver and speed up his pace to get away from where ever they were. 

It was a partly cloudy Friday when Wonka starred thoughtlessly out of the giant circle window in his office. He was watching the clouds trying to dull the nagging feeling in the back of his head. He was watching as the clouds moved, pulling part slightly, still holding on to each other tail ends like hands. He twirled his cane in his hands and tried to not think about the last few months. It wasn't working and he knew it was no use of trying to force himself. He looked down at the small town and watched the people. Since schools were out some children were running in and out of stores. Store owners were outside holding signs trying to get passersby to come in, ice cream vendors set up shop on the corners, the few candy shops in eyesight seemed to be open and lively as ever. Wonka eyes travelled up the road until he came to a shabby house that seemed to be missing half of its roof. It seemed so out of place, a sore thumb in the smack middle of well off looking houses. Why would anyone live there or if anyone did live there how did they not feel compelled to move? If it was him, he would have moved away a long time ago or at least demolish it. He shrugged his shoulder and turned towards his desk knocking on its surface a few times. A small secret drawer clicks open and he pulled out a cigar; a while back he thought of investing in the tobacco market with his precut chocolate cigars. They were also infused with his own secret ingredient which would allow him to have instant relaxation. But that never fell through because of the mass firing of his employees. So he kept them to himself and only lit one up for when he was stressed out or just wanted to feel a little high. He placed his cane against the window and fished in the drawer for the hidden lighter he always had in there. 

He slipped the cigar between his lips and lit it, he took a few quick puffs to make sure it was properly lit before taking a deep inhale. Soon string clouds of smoke lingered and faded into the air above his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste and buzz that started to tickle his tastebuds. He opened his eyes and blew smoke aimlessly and sat in his desk chair. There was nothing wrong with needing a little help to clear your mind. He told himself that all the time when he was younger and in a bad place. There would be days he would chain smoke cigars just to build a hangover for the following days. Now he only felt the need to indulge in these activities when things just got a little too much. The favoured nicotine didn't take long to fill his system and Wonka was in a bit of daze. He felt more awake but also sluggish if that made any sense. Of course not and that was the best part, he crossed his legs and continued to take a few puffs. He still kept his focus on the outside world but now he wasn't focused on the people nor the clouds. He felt a bit better as his worries shifted and he thought of nothing. This lasted until he caught moment from the corner of his eye. He got up from his chair and moved closer to the window. He looked down to see what it was and his eyes went big as he saw Taylor and Scarlet walking out of the factory area and towards the gates. 

"Where are you two going?" He asked no one and took another drag of his cigar before turning around to put it out in the ashtray that was also in the secret drawer. He blew the smoke from his nose and watch them struggle with the gate but quickly slip out once they got it open. Once out of the gate the girls locked hands and took off running. He kept his eyes on the girls until they ducked off down a side street and were out of site. He leaned closer onto the warm glass and tapped it a couple of times. He felt his body jerk a bit and a quick cold chill ran down his spine. His eyes went wide from the sudden movement and he blinked a couple of times. Now he remembered by he didn't smoke the cigars often, they made him jittery with a sudden boost of energy that wasn't always needed -another reason he never smoked in the middle of the day. He pulled himself together shaking his shoulders bit and fixing his hair that got into his eyesight back behind his ears under his hat. Maybe the girls were just going to a day out, they were free and should enjoy themselves. Expsiecally Taylor; it be good for her and maybe she would be back to her normal self. Wonka agreed with himself grabbing his cane and heading out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. 

~~~

"Do you feel better? Being outside that is?" Scarlet whispered to Taylor as they sat outside a cafe. The girls agreed a few nights ago that they would take their day off in the town and try to pretend to live normal lives. It was Scarlet's idea of course and Taylor wavered whether or not she should go. After a few times of Scarlet talking Taylor up with the promise of seeing cute guys and going shopping. Taylor agreed and they drew up a map of all the places to hit up in town while out today. Taylor shifted in her seat and looked out to the passing people and bit her lip. How did she feel? She didn't know, she felt better being out but she felt like she was walking in a foreign land. She had gone out to the town many times when Wonka needed her to and she even travelled. Being out for none work related things felt surreal and awkward, the poor girl didn't know what to do and relied on Scarlet to just drag her around. Not that Scarlet had a problem with it seeing as she was new to the town per se. 

"I feel like a fish outta water," Taylor said pulling her sun hat down to block out the overbearing sun. Scarlet giggled and shook her head taking a swig from her lemonade. "This is the first time I've been out here not on business and it just feels so outta the norm." Taylor looked around to emphasize her point, she had been doing 'out of the norm' things for the past four years. It only took twenty-one days to start a habit and it took even longer to break it. This was the only day one of the girl's planned summer outings to come. They had promised that every Friday they would go out and just be Taylor and Scarlet. Or be a form of Taylor and Scarlet they would like to be when they weren't the right-hand women of a loony toon. Scarlet put down her drink and lowered her sunglasses as something behind Taylor caught her attention. She knocked on the table grabbing Taylor's attention and pointed for her to turn around. Taylor perked up and slowly turned, doing a few look backs at the blonde to make sure she was doing something right, when she finally turned around she admittedly saw what Scarlet was referring to. Or more so who she was referring to. A few feet away at a meat window was a man that looked a lot like their boss standing with someone whose back was towards them. Taylor shook her head and snapped back to Scarlet with a face of 'are you serious?'. 

"I never took him for someone to dress up to follow others. I thought he loved that ludicrous haircut." Scarlet tried to hide her fit of giggles and covered her mouth with her napkin. Taylor rolled her eyes and turned around again. The man looked a lot like their boss from the way he stood straight up, to the structure of his face, yet, he looked younger and a lot more lively. His hair was longer and wavey, waves of brown locks swimming around past his shoulder. Taylor could see his eyes and they were far from the normal purple ones she was used to. They were brown and every time the man turned towards the sun they shinned like copper. The same cupid bow lips and sharp cheeks and the same full eyebrows. But his expression was lighter and bouncier as he talked to whoever was in front of him. He was dressed in shades of brown from his shirt to his shoes and fitted with a rust red waistcoat. She noticed when he spoke he gestured with his hands a lot, he constantly kept snapping, she also noticed his fingerless gloves. The one thing Taylor was surprised she missed completely was the beat up the top hat he wore on top of his sea of hair. He was like a fabulous hobo who knew how to dress to impress no one other than himself. He was rather handsome but the fact he looked eerily like Wonka should have put Taylor off, but it didn't. Even with her feelings about being rejected she still longed for Wonka's imaginary romantic feelings. The man looked over and he waved and Taylor freaked and turned back around. Scarlet almost spit out her drink from laughing at Taylor's face. Taylor took the rim of her sunhat and tried to cover her face as much as she could. Scarlet reach out across the small table they were at and patted her arm. Taylor looked at her with a face of defeat trying hard to not feel like shit from getting caught staring. Again! 

"You okay?" Scarlet asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No! But I can say that isn't Willy Wanker though." Scarlet burst into laughter which brought attention to the girls. Taylor joined in but the girls quickly calmed down and gave a quick apology to the nearby patrons of the cafe. Once Taylor calmed down she continued, "That's just someone that looks like him. And he caught me staring and waved."

"Oh come on I'm sure he was just being nice to not make it awkward. I mean it's not everyday you catch someone staring at you from yards away." Scarlet assured her with a smile and a snap of her fingers. Taylor lifted her head and rested her chin on her arm signing and pouting at Scarlet. Scarlet patted her arm again and Taylor sat up.

"I wish I wasn't blind and could wear sunglasses, then no one would know I was looking at them." Taylor huffed. A waiter came by and the girl's order drinks and finished off their cafe date. After drinks, they paid and hurried off to do some cloth shopping. Of course, this special shopping spree was not funded by their own money. Rather Taylor had a company card that wasn't supposed to be in her position. But you know when your heart is broken by someone you thought you had a chance with, you simply steal their credit card and go shopping. Taylor wanted to hit up some local alternative shops she somehow found and Scarlet was overly willing to make pit stops. They bought a few new things, Taylor got a new body harness and necklace and Scarlet bought a new dress that had a corset. With their bags in their hands, they head to another shop that sold candles. Scarlet bought one too many and Taylor had to help her carry a few bags. Stop after stop they bought little things and after about an hour of walking around, they finally stopped on a street bench exhausted. In total, they each had twenty bags, filled with other bags just to make it easier to carry everything. In hindsight, Taylor was having a good time and had forgotten about all her worries.  Scarlet made the trip a lot more enjoyable as they bonded over things they had in common. 

They even got their nails done in a matching set, of course, Taylor had to have her claws sharpen and Scarlet admired her for being able to function with long nails. 'I couldn't' 'I don't, if they break I have them fixed' was the short conversation they shared in the salon. The day out with Scarlet made Taylor rethink her original feelings she had against the shorter girl. If the blonde was going to do anything to hurt anyone she wouldn't wait two months, or at least that's what Wonka said. Taylor couldn't help but look at Scarlet now and try to picture the girl from the document with the messy makeup. They couldn't have been the same person, this Scarlet was really nice and willing to help out despite it being her job to do so. She always had a pep in her step and an everlasting smile that seem to make even Wonka uneasy. This Scarlet wanted to help Taylor sign so she could communicate with the Oompa Loompas. This Scarlet welcomed a heartbroken Taylor into her room at one in the morning and comfort her. Of course, it did seem that the old Scarlet wouldn't have done the same thing just to get by, but, all of this felt real. 

"Miss Taylor you're staring again." Scarlet took a drink from her chilling coffee and side-eyed Taylor, who once again curled in on herself. Scarlet giggled and ensured her it was okay but Taylor couldn't help but let out a fake cry. 

"My god! I need to stop doing that!"

"It's alright, you seemed so lost in thought, what were you thinking about?"

"I um," Taylor was not going to tell her what she knew. No way in hell she could bring that up without it getting awkward between them. Or even cause a scene in the middle of a public area. "I was thinking about how happy I am I have you here with me. It feels like we're really good friends." It wasn't completely a lie,  white lie at best, she did feel happy for having Scarlet with her. She did feel like they were becoming friends even if it was one-sided; comforting in a way that even if Scarlet never cared she was still there to listen. Scarlet's eyes seemed to shake and glow brighter and Taylor could see the corners of the other's mouth twitch. 

"Really?" 

"Y-yeah, I mean I haven't really made friends while working for Wonka. Now that I think about it that sounds really bad um-but yeah you've made this way better." Taylor smiled and Scarlet face became red and she sign and looked away. 

"Miss Taylor I'm really glad you said that. I never really had....friends growing up." Scarlet whispered the last part and moved a curl behind her ear. Taylor could see that Scarlet seemed a bit tense and it was noticeable that what she said meant something more than it did. 

"Really? But you're really nice and very bubbly!" Taylor made circles in the air when she said bubbly, Scarlet laughed and shook her head.

"I really do try, but growing up I just wasn't allowed to.....to....really make friends. I went to a rather strict schooling in Canada, it was more about the determination of work rather than the pleasures of being a kid." Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and brought her head back up rolling her eyes. She still had a slight grin and Taylor was glad that talking about her memories didn't completely bring her down. Taylor couldn't imagine what it might have been like to be raised in a strict school since she went to public school. She wanted to know more about Scarlet's life as a kid, did she become an assassin in school, was she just taught that as an actual course? Taylor wanted to release a hellwind of questions. But she would wait for when the moment was right to do so. Didn't want Scarlet to catch on that she knew more than she should.

"Well from now on you and I are friends." Taylor proclaimed puffing out her chest and crossing her arms. Scarlet laughed and shook her head. She then brought her hands up and said 'thank you, friend' in sign and Taylor did the same feeling a warm feeling growing in her heart. If Scarlet needed was a friend to be who she was now Taylor would gladly do it. It didn't matter what Scarlet did in her past anymore, they were both on a new path of adventures and Taylor would make the most of it. 

"I would honestly love that Miss Taylor." 

"Also."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't have to call me 'Miss' Taylor, just Taylor is fine with me." Taylor said taking off her sun hat and fixing her hair. The hat was starting to become uncomfortable as her braids were starting to feel heavy. "I need to get these out, it's been six months already, time for something else." Taylor said out loud twisting the ends of her braids in her hand and pulling them. She shrugged and tossed the braids back and out of her face. 

"I could help you take them down tonight if you want." Scarlet took one brain into her hand and rubbed it with her fingers. 

"You can?" Taylor didn't want to sound rude, not many of her white friends in high school knew anything about her hairstyles, let alone taking them down. Scarlet nodded her head.

"I used to look over these two little girls that used to wear braids all the times. No one knew how to properly take them down so I made it my mission to do it." Scarlet placed her coffee down and clapped her hands. Taylor felt better knowing this information and nodded her head in agreement for Scarlet to help her.

"Thanks. I probably won't be getting braids for a while, when I take them down by myself I normally get into Wonka's solan chair the next day for them to be back in. But I feel like I need to let my head breath."

"You need to let your hair down!" Scarlet proclaimed.

"Yeah? Maybe." Taylor chuckled and the girls sat back on the bench to enjoy the rest of their day out. 

~~~

Two men walked beside each other down the sidewalk talking about whatever came to mind. One of the men that wore a top hat stopped outside a butcher shop that had rabbit on sell. The older man that accompanied the top hat fellow seemed displeased. Annoyed that the younger man seemed to get distracted by everything they passed by. The older man tried to pull the younger away from the window with words of discouragement from buying rabbit meat. 

"B-b-but b-brother I do have to feed my snakes."

"You brought them with us?!" The older man cut off the other, the younger man flinched but nodded his head.

"Well I h..h ***snap snap***  h-had to. Who else was supposed t-to watch them while I was gone?" The younger man snapped his fingers a few times to help lessen his blocks. Wilfred, the eldest brother, sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relax the faint growing headache. "You kn....kn ***snaps*** know what happened in New York." Welsey, the youngest, mumbled and fumbled his fingers.

"Yes, I'm aware of what happened, but how in the world did you manage to get them on the plane?" Wilfred questioned crossing his arms and tilting his side to the side, he should be used to this by now but he wasn't."Wait...if you got them on the plane that also means-" he couldn't finish his own sentence as his brother started rocking on his feet and looking away. Wilfred could feel his soul leave his body and come back all at once. The headache he was nursing was now front and centre and pounding hard against his temple. Wesley smiled shyly and signed 'sorry I should have told you' before shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"B...b... ***snap snap snap*** b-but I have to feed them," Wesley said pointing back to the meat window with worried eyebrows.

"When was the last time they ate?" Wilfred took off his glasses and rubbed his face before putting them back on. This wasn't the first Wesley snuck his snakes aboard a ship or plane for travelling purposes.

"A year and some months," Wesley whispered taking off his hat and spinning it around in a circle a few times. "January 21st, 6:20 am. Seven Devils Swamp, Arkansas" He didn't miss a beat as he gave out the date, time, and where he fed his precious children. Wilfred narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother silently questioning him. Then his eyes widen and he shook his head in disapproval. Of course it would have been a year since  _then_.

"Well then I guess you do have to feed them. I suppose we can put our original plans on hold till tomorrow. Just so your giant reptilians don't eat anyone else."

"Wonderful now t-t-t.....t.... ***snap snap***  to figure out rather I should bv...bv....b-buy pig or rabbit, Lilith is a picky eater bv-bv  ***snap snap***  but Eve doesn't mind really. She actually-" Welsey stopped his rambling and snapping for a moment to wave across to a girl he caught staring at him. When the girl quickly turned back around Wesley chuckled and Wilfred looked over and couldn't find what his brother was laughing at. She rolled his neck and Wesley shook his head to tell it was nothing. When Wilfred took that answer and moved his attention to something else. Wesley couldn't look away from the girl; when he caught her staring he caught a quick glimpse of her and she was adorable. He continued to watch the girl until her and her find got up from their seats and left.

"Wesley." Wilfred called for his brother for the second time. Wesley turned his head and asked 'what'. "Aren't you going to buy the meat so we can go?"

"Oh yeah." Wesley looked back to the store window and made of his mind to go for the whole pig. He told his brother to wait outside for him as he went in and brought what he needed. While Wesley was in the store Wilfred checked his emails on his phone. While pacing back and forth, he looked up for a quick moment to see if his brother was out, when he wasn't he shrugged and went back to looking back on his phone. Once he was done he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up to people watch. Everyone seemed so normal and well mannered. The town was a little dull and boring but that was to be expected from a small English town off the beaten road from London. The sky was blue but it was tinted by the clouds, the buildings were a boarding brown and grey bricking, the shops lined up the street seemed to try and bring colour but they weren't enough. The cars on the street that zoomed by were loud by even then they weren't as loud as New York motors. Even for Wilfred who was a native Brit, he prepared the upness of his New York small town, even on their slow days it had it perks. While looking around he caught sight of bouncy blonde curls making their ways towards a shop across the street. They seemed like the only thing that lit up in the dull scenery, Wilfred was captivated by the curls, when the girl moved her head they seemed to be like spring springs moving through the air. 

“What are you looking at?” Wesley asked getting close to his brother face pressing his cheek up against his. Wilfred jumped away and popped Wesley upside the head for scaring him. Wesley’s hat tipped to the front and Wesley chuckled and put down his bags to fix his hat. Wilfred narrowed his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground. “Sorry.” Wesely cooed trying to calm his brother’s harvesting annoyance. Never scare Wilfred, you will hit at all cost. Wilfred rolled his eyes and started to walk away from his younger brother back to the loft they had rented. Wesley chucked again to himself and hurried off, waving his bags in the air, to catch up with his brother. 

~~~

After mindlessly spending two hours people watching and taking shit, the girls finally decided to pack up their things and go home.

“Wait I want Starbucks,” Taylor called out as they passed a shop that didn’t seem crowded. Scarlet nodded and Taylor ran inside, like a wabbling penguin carrying all of her bags, and hurried to the ordering counter to place her drink. Once it was all said and done she tried to hurry back out not keep Scarlet waiting but bumped right into someone passing the door. Taylor threw her hands up to save her drink but also to grab hold of the person she ran into so she wouldn’t fall. When they stabled from nearly falling she let go and looked up. The first thing she noticed was the shadow of a top hat covering her face and then her vision focused.

“Sorry!” She nearly screamed but the words were caught in her throat when she saw it was the guy from earlier. Now with him this close it was scary how much he looked like her boss. She should have taken off running in any direction that got her away from this stranger and his copycat face.

“I-I…I...It’s okay.” The guy said blushing through his stutter and Taylor couldn’t help her heart starting to speed up. He was adorable! She wanted to say something else but quickly looked down and finally let go of him.

“Sorry,” Taylor said again and backing up and walking around the mand covering her face. Scarlet saw everything, her signature wicked smile paint on her face, she saw the way Taylor’s face lit up and also saw it settle when she made her way over. When Taylor got to Scarlet she quickly took the shorter girls hand and tugged her along. The stranger Taylor bumped into turned around to watch the girls speed off. He fixed his top hat and smiled.

_‘She really is a cutie’_

_~~~_

The girls were back in the factory and huddled inside of Taylor's room hanging halfway off her bed. Their bags were puddled around their feet on the floor and a sun hat tossed to the foot of the bed. Scarlet was rolled to her side facing Taylor while the latter was flat on her back looking up to the ceiling.They were recalling the day and laughing at every unexcepted moment of it. Taylor faked cried about how clumsy she is and how nothing ever worked out in her favour and Scarlet couldn’t help but laugh and try to ensure her there was, in fact, a reason for everything.

“But Scarlet why would there be someone that looks exactly like the person I’m trying to no be bothered with?”

“Because doppelgangers exist?”

“Dear god imagine if he had a brother,” Taylor said making a disgusted face and shaking her head. Wonka couldn’t have siblings he acted too much like an only child. Taylor tried imagining him growing up with other people and it just seemed impossible. She didn’t know much of Wonka’s childhood except for the fact he was American. She also knew that when it came to saying words that related to family positions he would pause as if he unable to say the word. It happened a few times when Taylor spoke about her mom and little brothers. Wonka was just too standoffish to indicate he had siblings let alone parents, which she was for certain he did have.

“I bet if he did have a brother….they would be a lot nicer.” The pause in Scarlet sentence made Taylor tilt her head up and over to question the blonde. Scarlet shook her head and smiled. “I’m just saying, maybe Wonka is just the black sheep of his family, he has siblings but he pretends he doesn’t to keep up his image.” Scarlet moved to lay on her back as well and crossed her fingers on her stomach. Taylor hummed but still couldn’t imagine it. She supposes it was possible but that was far fetched and if Wonka had more family besides his parents, Taylor would have found out by now from all the snooping she has done.

“He was kinda cute,” Taylor mumbled feeling her face heat up. “The guy I bumped into.”

“You just say that because he looked like mister Wonka.”

“No way!”

“Yes way! You still like him even after he treats you shit.” Scarlet’s tone changed from her normal soft and cute to a rather blunt and sharp. Taylor was caught off guard and rose her eyebrows in her surprise.

“Well when you say it like that, it makes it sound like I was wasting my time on him.”

“You weren’t?” There was a pause between them and then they burst into a fit of laughter. Taylor sat up when her stomach started to hurt and she hunched over as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. But then her laughter started to turn into hiccups and pants. The tears in the corner of her eyes started to fall and what was once laughter was now sadness. Scarlet sat up when she heard Taylor start to cry and she quickly threw her arms around the girl to comfort her.  Scarlet was right somewhat, why would he run Taylor in circles for the past two years if he truly didn’t want anything to happen? Sure his motives were straight forward but he did allow their moments to happen. He allowed the flirting and the playful bickering, he tricked her into eating candy that showed her true feelings. He saved her from a creep trying to damn near rape her. He cared about her even if he didn’t say it out loud or made it front and centre. He bent backwards to allow someone new into the factory just because she felt lonely. If he didn’t have some type of feelings for the girl why would he go out of his way to make her comfortable? The tears felt so heavy on Taylor’s face and when one escaped her efforts to wipe them away she cried harder.

“I’m sorry Miss Taylor I didn’t mean to make you cry. Oh no.” Scarlet cooed and rocked Taylor back and forth for a while until Taylor crying slowed down. Taylor pulled away from Scarlet with puffy red eyes and a wet face. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt forward to clean her face and glasses before nodding to Scarlet she was okay. For a moment they said nothing and Taylor appreciated it as she needed the silent company. Soon Taylor cleared throat and look towards Scarlet.

“Can we take my braids down now?” Taylor asked with a shaky voice, Scarlet nodded and soon the girls were repositioned with combs undoing Taylor braids. Since they were medium size shoulder-length braids it wasn't much of a hassle getting started. Scarlet worked on the back and Taylor had the front. Removing the hair jewellery was a bit tricky when they couldn’t get them unravelled from around the hair or the clips were too tight.

“We need little fingers,” Taylor mumbled while fighting with a hair clip attached to the middle of her braid. Scarlet nodded in agreement and called for Dave to come help them. When Dave arrived he simulated them and quickly got to work on the jewellery and even helping take down some of Taylor’s braids. The girls chatted on about things and even asked Dave his opinion. When Dave got to see Taylor sign he seemed overjoyed and Taylor felt proud of herself. After about forty-five minutes all of Taylor’s multicolour braids were down and out. Her actual hair was all over her head and Dave giggled and made jokes about it. Taylor stuck her tongue out and ignored the smaller man’s teasing. Dave asked her if she needed him to schedule her an appointment with the hair solan. Taylor told him to set it for next Friday and Dave hurried out of the room to do so.

“Imma go to go take a shower and wash my hair I’ll be back and we can start our movie marathon.” Taylor said going to her closet and pulling out her pyjamas and heading to her bathroom.

“Same. I’ll also get snacks and my room ready.” Scarlet was already out the door and down the hallway. They would have done it in Taylor’s room but she didn’t have a tv and Scarlet’s room was just cosier. In those first few weeks of June Scarlet had refurbished her room to be more suitable. Taylor envied how fast Scarlet did so since she had been planning on refixing up her room for a month. Either way, she liked not being in her room and someone else’s when it came to bounding together. That’s why she always lingered in Wonka’s bedroom in the mornings when she brought his snacks and drink. Taylor shook her head to stop thinking about him and hopped in the shower.

Scarlet and just finished her shower and was hopping around her room to grab her scattered pillow to arrange in a pile on the floor around the tv. She called for some Oompa Loompas to bring up snacks and drinks so she wouldn’t have to go to the kitchen. The walk there was tiring and she still wasn’t used to taking the elevator from hell. When the pillows on the floor were in her favor she turned on the tv and flipped to the DVD player and plopped in a horror movie. Scarlet had to convince Taylor that watching it wouldn’t give her nightmares, and when Taylor finally agreed she was sure she could see horns coming out of Scarlet’s head. When She was finished setting she went to Taylor’s room to tell her everything was ready. When she got to Taylor’s door she saw Wonka right outside of it shying away from knocking. He was also in pyjamas and a big fluffy blue robe, his hair was held back with a headband and he had a face mask on. He was without his cane which seemed logical but his gloves were still on. Scarlet looked down and nearly gave herself away when she started to snicker at his bunny slippers. He looked like he had something heavy on his mind and whatever it was keeping him from seeing if Taylor was available. With silent feet, Scarlet was able to walk up on him and not be noticed until she was a few feet away. She saw him close his eyes and took the chance to stand next to him. When he opened them he felt someone next to him and jumped away, letting out the most manliest scream. Scarlet covered her mouth and chuckled at how startled he looked.

 _“Why are you outside of her door?”_ Scarlet signed.

“That is none of your business,” Wonka growled through his teeth fixing himself. “Why are you here?”

 _“We are having a slumber party because she’s been really sad lately.”_  Scarlet let out an annoyed huff turning towards the door about to knock. Wonka panicked and pushed her hand back down and Scarlet jumped back a bit with clenched fists.

“She has?” He asked holding onto his robe. Scarlet nodded aloofly to Wonka’s various nature. She noticed how timid he seemed yet so jumpy at the mention of Taylor being sad. The many ways to taunt him flashed through her mind so quickly that she couldn’t simply do just one. She turned to him making mocking pouty face, he scuffed and crossed his arms glaring at her.

 _“Of course she has. She got reject by someone she cared_ ** _a lot_** _about. Came crying to me about how terrible she felt from being walked around in circles for so long. She won't tell me who but whoever it is sure does need to get his priorities straight. It’s sad isn’t it?”_ Scarlet finished signing and brought her hand up to her heart and shrugged. Wonka felt terrible but he kept stoic and nodded his head.

 _“It is tragic.”_ He used on hand to sign back to Scarlet and the girl giggled. Wonka was confused and mouth ‘what’ and Scarlet smiled and looked away.

 _“Oh nothing I just didn’t take you as a heartbreaker. No worries I sure someone else will come along and will willingly love to be with our sweet darling.”_  Scarlet signed quickly and reached out to the doorknob and twisted it. Wonka scooted back so he wouldn’t be seen when she opened the door. When Scarlet slipped inside she waved a mischievous ‘bye-bye’ to Wonka and closed the door in his face. Wonka really did feel bad, he didn’t think it would hurt Taylor that much when he told her they had to stop. He was sure it was for their best interest to stop the flirting so she wouldn’t project on him. She was a lot younger than him and it would be better if she could find someone more suitable. What was he scared of, why was he so doubtful? Wonka knew he knew the answer was beyond their age range. It was beyond the fact she was young and probably didn’t have her mind in the right place. But he couldn't say that about her for he would be a hypocrite. When he was twenty he was running free and wild and doing things he shouldn’t. He gripped the collar of his robe and about face to walked back to his room. He had his reasons for not wanting to step foot in the romantic pool with Taylor. They were a good-no great reason! They were reasons he was starting to think could be reviewed, reasons that maybe weren’t so great but rather troublesome. But they were his reasons. And his reasons were far more complex than anyone else around him.

~~~

“Scarlet for the love of god why did you make me watch this with you!” Taylor had her head hidden in a pillow and refused to look up at the tv. In the movie it was a close up for a girl getting cut open from her vagina to her bellybutton and the killer shoving pieces of her body into the victim's mouth. Scarlet was unphased by the display of gore on the screen and was actually extremely excited by it. She was a horror more fanatic and every scene someone was getting hurt, or even better, a death scene came up it seemed like Scarlet got closer to the screen. Her eyes were big and the reflection of the movie plays off of her iris. Taylor, on the other hand, felt her whole body hurt and the overly real sound effects made her want to scream. She like horror movies every so often but she really couldn't stomach the overly gory ones that did close-ups. Why did we need the sharp butcher scissors cutting into the skin? Why did we have to see the fat and tissue falling apart and blood everywhere? WHY THE VAGINA!? Taylor wasn’t even looking at the screen and she knew from the sounds the torture wasn’t over until the screaming finally stopped. She peaked her head up a bit pushing her glasses up so she could see what was going on. The killer was licking the scissors and the girl was dead on the table. The scene faded away and cut to another victim who seems to be lost in a maze of doors.

“Oh miss Taylor this isn’t too bad. I promise you I’ve watched worse, there was this one movie where the killer’s method was to hook people up to a generator. Start from the feet cutting off body parts and-”

“Scarlet fucking please!” Taylor cut her off screaming into the pillow. Scarlet chuckled and bit into her chip. Halfway into the movie Taylor had given up eating and passed the bowl of chips to Scarlet. “I’m going to have nightmares.”

“We can turn it off,” Scarlet said moving to lay on her stomach.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all….I only wanted to watch this to see your reaction.” Taylor gasped and took the pillow in her lap and hit scarlet on the neck. Scarlet rolled to her side and laughed, she then reaches up to grab the remote and stop the movie. Taylor sighed and joined Scarlet on the floor cuddling a pillow.

“Can I tell you something?” Scarlet said out of the blue and Taylor looked towards her, Scarlet shifted her head and smiled weakly.

“Yeah?”

“I fell in love once.” Taylor pushed herself to rest on her elbows with interest in Scarlet’s story. Scarlet lowered her eyes and rested her chin on her forearm starring off to the blue screen of the tv. “He was a dentist who was visiting the small town I was born in. When I was in my last year of schooling I used to have to walk past the building he worked in. I always used to look into the windows of the office to see him working and every time he turned around he always greeted me. It got to the point that even when I wasn’t anticipating seeing him, we also bumped into each other. He was really handsome and really nice. He was beautiful, yet very serious it seemed or at least his face was very serious. He seemed like he didn't smile much and only cared about his work, except when I came around he softened. But he did have a habit of staring at my teeth every so often when we interacted.” Scarlet pointed to her month and Taylor could admit she did have prefect teeth. They were all straight and perfectly symmetrical top and bottom. “When I got my first…..job I had to see him less and less because my boss needed me a lot. One night I was running back home because I was late getting in, I ran past his office and saw the lights were still on. I knew I had to get home but something told me to stop. He lived in the building he worked in so it wasn’t abnormal that he was still doing paperwork or whatever. He saw me and invited me in, I should have gone home but I didn’t, I went in and one thing led to another and I spent the night.” This was the first time Taylor ever saw Scarlet blush and get lost in thought. She seemed so in love with recalling the memories. Scarlet smiled biting her lip and looked at Taylor, but then her smile went away and she seemed so sad. “That was the last time I saw him, he was going back to where he was originally from and I was in trouble with my boss. I only knew him for six months and yet I felt the world with him.”

“Do you think he felt the same?” Taylor asked quickly wanting to know if anything was possible. Scarlet smiled and nodded.

“He told me he loved me so many times that night. I could tell he didn’t say it often, wasn’t like him to, but when he said it to me he meant it. I wish I could see him again but I couldn’t because of work.” Scarlet whispered the last part and ran her fingers over her lip. Taylor’s heart wept for the tragic love story.

“Because you were an assassin?” Taylor mumbled and Scarlet snapped her attention to Taylor. Taylor flinched and held her breath as Scarlet blinked a few times and then turned back around.

“So you know?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“Not anymore…because you’re my friend.” Taylor was nervous until Scarlet sat up and hugged her. It was tight and the very hug they ever had and Taylor quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“Thank you,” Scarlet whispered pulling away and nodding to Taylor, Taylor smiled and placed their foreheads together.

“Wilfred.”

“What?”

“The man I fell in love with was named Wilfred, I never got his last name since he never went by it, but I’ll always remember his face and name.”

“I wanna fall in love like that one day."

“I’m sure you will.” Scarlet pulled away and kissed Taylor temple and Taylor smiled from Scarlet confident words. The girls agreed it was late into the night and decided to go to sleep. Today events kept Taylor up for a while, she was happy that Scarlet and she were truly on great terms. She was so swarmed by those feeling that the sadness she had was gone and she thought nothing of Wonka. The soft breathing of Scarlet lored Taylor into a deep sleep where she dreamt of the stranger she bumped into.  


	11. My Brothers, Dearest Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

The next morning there was a knock at Scarlet's door that woke Taylor. She got to her feet and stretched her back before grabbing her glasses and stepping over Scarlet who seemed not bothered by the noise. Taylor got to the door and opened it and looked down at the one and only Dave.

"Oh hey, it's one of my few favourite people." Taylor yawned and signed 'good morning' and Dave did the same. He had a cart with breakfast on it for the girls and Taylor's stomach sensed it before her nosed did as it growled. She moved out of the way and pushed the door all the way opened so Dave could bring the cart in and move it towards where the girls were on the floor. After he parked the cart he patted Taylor's leg to get her attention, she bent down and nodded to him to go on. He signed slowly and Taylor for the very first time understood him. Wonka wanted to see her, she asked him when and he responded with 'now' she groaned and nodded. Dave then kissed his hand and placed it against her leg before saluting and running off out the door. Taylor watched him with wide eyes and wonder what that was all about. She shook it off and went to Scarlet's bathroom.

'Oh god my hair is everywhere' Taylor thought grabbing a hard brush and brushing her hair into a very messy kinky ponytail. She didn't have long hair that could easily be thrown around and still looked nice. She had to fight in order for it to look nice when it wasn't professionally styled. She fought with her hair and its flyaways till it was somewhat laying down and she looked presentable. She still looked tired and unkempt but whose fault was that when she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes under her frames and made up her mind that Wonka wasn't worthy enough for her to actually get ready for. Before heading out the door Taylor stopped and went to Scarlet to wake her up.

"Hey Scar, the diva wants to see me, Dave brought breakfast," Taylor said softly not to startled the other awake. Scarlet looked over and batted her eyes a few times. She nodded and sat up, Taylor was kinda jealous the other could just sit up and look stunning. Then again Taylor was envious of anyone who didn't have to put work into themselves.

"Alright." Scarlet yawned and waved Taylor off and the young girl left out the door. The walk down the long hallway to Wonka's bedroom felt nerve wreaking. Taylor didn't know why each step felt like she was walking on glass and every moment she got closer felt tense. It had been weeks since she's been in his room in the morning. She held her breath and tried to calm down her racing heart that seemed like it wanted to pop out and head back to Scarlet's room and hide. When she got to the door she let out the breath she had been holding and her head felt dizzy. She rose a very shaky hand to the door and held the handle. She ran through countless scenarios in her head of what he wanted to talk about, she had already planned out what she would say to five of them.

"I know you're at the door." His voice called from inside the room. Taylor swallowed and pushed open the door and walked inside closing it slowly behind her. She looked around trying to find where he was, he wasn't near his window on the couch, nor at his closet. The curtains around the bed were drawn and Taylor couldn't see if he was in it or not. Taylor stepped closer to the bed until she heard the bathroom door creak open. She jumped and turned towards the sound, her heart racing again and she felt the need to bend over and wheeze.

"What happened to your hair?" There it was, his smugness burning right into her without a drop of gentleness. Taylor crossed her arms and looked away from him and smacked her lips.

"I took my braids down."

"Are you going to get them back?" Taylor's temper shot up and she snapped her neck towards him and glared.

"Not right now. _Why?_  Does it bother you that much?" She shot at him and he brushed it off and shrugged.

"No, I'm just not used to you without them." Wonka walked past her and to the loveseat; he sat down, Taylor just rolled her eyes and followed him over. She didn't want to take a seat and instead stood there with her arms crossed. Wonka looked her over and studied her for a moment. "I....I wanted to know how you were doing. Scarlet told me you weren't really in the best of moods."

"Am I ever?"

"I thought so." He responded quickly and Taylor was baffled. She dropped her arms to her side and gripped her t-shirt. Wonka crossed his legs and cleared his throat. "I was just curious about why you're sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Of course." Wonka looked down and toward his hands. Taylor looked down too and internally gasped in her mind as she saw that he wasn't wearing his gloves. This was the first time she had ever seen his hands nude. It was almost embarrassing in a way she didn't know how to describe. They seemed soft and pale, long but rough when they needed to be, clean and untouched to the world.

 _'I wonder what they feel like'_  Taylor thought for a moment before looking away and rubbing her cheek mindlessly. Why did she care what they felt like in the first place?  _'I bet they are cold and rough, like his personality'_. Wonka noticed and purposely started gesturing with them. He secretly loved how she admired him even if it was just for a moment; he missed her linger eyes always on him when they shouldn't.

"Are you okay now? It wasn't about-"

"No sir it wasn't about that. I was just going through something that happened to happen during that week. Yeah, sure what you said hurt but I don't cry over boys." The word 'boys' stung both of them and Taylor thought for a moment she should apologize to him. She chose not to, she wanted him to hurt too, she was going to take stabs at him and see how he liked being hurt and broke down. Wonka hung his head slightly twirling his fingers in his robe belt a few times. Her words stung deep inside him, to the point that it felt like his heart skipped a few beats to not feel how bad it truly felt. He shook his head and looked back up at her with tired eyes. Taylor didn't break eye contact with him, he felt nothing between them like before, it was cold and the imaginary purple glow he used to see in her eyes was gone. Her eyes were dark, clouded with what he knew was anger and sadness, brown, yet still so dark that even light couldn't lighten them. He could see the sleepless nights of tears that stained her dark skin. He could trace the waterlines all the way down to her chin until they fell off and hit whatever she laid on. He could feel the longing in them and it broke something inside him. Taylor could feel his stare growing more intense. His eyes seemed lost, unsteady and wandering around looking for more than just her. It was if Taylor could open the window to his soul and demand the answers that never came out of his mouth. She could feel his dripping titering conflictions but she couldn't feel his certainty, his clarity was clouded. His eyes were murky puddles of purple and the ability to take him in her arms was strong. She refused and stood her ground, his childish eyes would not break her down again.

"I'm fine Willy."

Wonka's mouth opened and he raised his hand to reach out to her, but before he could she hastily left his room. Wonka felt frozen in place and quickly brought his hand back down. He was about to try and stop her from leaving with his bare hands. A part of him was alarmed by it but the other screamed for him to get up and stop her. He closed his mouth and sat back on the couch, his head started to hurt.

Outside his door, Taylor felt like she was about to hyperventilate and have an asthma attack. He was about to touch her and she wasn't sure how she would have handled it if he actually did. She had never seen his hands let alone feel them so the thought of him unconsciously touching her made her feel uneasy. She got off his door and sped walk back to Scarlet's room. Taylor opened the door with too much force, slamming back against the wall and Scarlet jumped to her feet about to attack. When Scarlet saw who it was she dispositioned herself from attack relieved until she saw the look of fright on Taylor's face. Scarlet jumped over the stack of pillows in front of her and started looking Taylor over like a worried mother.

"What did he do? Did he say something? Do I need to take him out and hide his body under a cocoa tree and we can pretend to be him for the rest of however long?" Scarlet words rushed together as she cupped Taylor's face and brought her closer. The taller girl shook her head and swallowed and tried to say something.

"He....he almost touched me with his bare hands." Scarlet shoulder untensed and she relaxed but when Taylor said bare hands she gave a very questionable look.

"His bare hands? But for as long as I have known him he never takes off his gloves-"

"They are his last form of protection against the world." Taylor butted in, still a bit shaken up by the whole thing. It was silly that it was gloves that kept the world away but it was true. Wonka was on the spectrum, when you tried to gather his attention while he was focused he never answered, he prefered quieter things that's why the Oompa Loompas were somewhat silent. He didn't like being touched in any way or form unless he wanted to be touched, his craft was in candy and sweets which made him overly happy- a feeling that could only make a young child bounce off the walls. He was quick-tempered and didn't have much tolerance for others that didn't benefit him somehow. He was in his own world with the presence of everyone else's world somehow just being there. Wonka was tolerable and some would say he just had a few odd behaviours but there was medical logic behind his being. For him to reach out and grab hold of the girl with his bare hands felt like he was crawling at his own bubble. The more Taylor thought about it the more she wishes she had let him and stayed. But then what would happen if she did, if she allowed him to touch her, would they say something to each other or would it be awkward and silent? Taylor moved past Scarlet and to the floor of were their pillow fort was. Scarlet joined her and the girls ate their breakfast in a somewhat comfortable silence. Scarlet wanted to make sure Taylor was okay but she wouldn't jump down the girl's throat.

"Can you twist my hair?" Taylor asked biting into her toast covered in strawberry jelly, some of it getting on her face. Scarlet handed her a napkin and nodded.

~~~

The girls were running down the hallway trying to stop the Oompa Loompas that stole Taylor's notebook. While Scarlet was doing Taylor's hair a few Oompa Loompas came to ask her for her reports that she had in her room. Taylor told them where they were but she didn't remember they were right next to her private notebook. It wasn't a diary of any sort, it had everything from actual recorded data to random doodles, song lyrics, and side notes. It was just a notebook Taylor had to write things down in when she felt a creative spark of sorts. When Taylor went to her room to get ready for the day that when she noticed the Oompa Loompas running away with it. She quickly called for Scarlet to help her and the race was on. Taylor almost had the little workers when she got to the elevator but they beat her to it and quickly pressed a button to close the doors and rocket away. Scarlet whistled a small song and out of nowhere a teach worker popped out of the wall. She asked him to track the elevator and he did quickly telling them it was heading to the robot infirmary.

"What room is that?"

"It's a medical bay......for robots." Taylor deadpanned and Scarlet slowly nodded still not sure. She asked how to get there and the Oompa Loompa pulled out a map that looked like google maps. The girls felt like this was some type of trick but when the teach worker saluted and went back into the wall. They both agreed to stop questioning things and take off down the hallway to the stairwell.

Wonka heard the noise coming from outside his room and tried to ignore it. But when he heard Taylor scream for Scarlet he jumped to his feet and went to open the door to see what was going on. When he did we looked to the left first and saw nothing, he looked right and he saw the backs of his two proteges. He quickly ducked back into his room only leaving the door opened slightly so he could see and hear what was happening. When the girls turned around he closed the door and held onto the handle until he heard their footsteps fade away down the hall. Once he was sure they were gone he stepped out of his room and tried to piece together what went down. He was interrupted when his robe was pulled and he turned around to see Doris, his production manager. Until the other Oompa Loompas, Doris was a lot taller and came up to around three foot four, average Loompa stood at three foot or shorter. Doris was also the only Oompa Loompa that choose to learn to speak English.

"Report sir." a low high pitch voice called out to the taller man. Wonka smiled and took the stack of papers and also what seemed to be a notebook.

"Thank you, Doris, how are ya?"

"I'm swell but the real question is how are you."

"Chipper as always of course." He smiled and flipped through the papers. Doris looked at him over her reading glasses and placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you and the misses fighting again?" Wonka choked on air and sharply turned his head with wide eyes to Doris.

"She is not my.....my.."

"Misses."

He cleared his throat, "Thank you. She is none of that and we are not fighting things are fine." His face was starting to heat up and he turned away so Doris couldn't read his expression.

"The walls talk Willy, so do the floors, do you know how many times I have to stop the gossip in the filing room? I'm just saying you two only start acting like this when you fight." Doris huffed and Wonka stood there like a child who had been caught red-handed in the cookie jar.

"Well they can continue to talk, everyone knows not to trust everything Oompa Loompas say anyway. We are fine, it's just a little hiccup and it will soon be over with." He said convincing himself more than he did Doris, who at this point shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her like a disappointed mother. A very small disappointed mother.

"What's this?" Wonka changed the subject pointing to the black notebook in his hand. Doris looked at it and shook her head shrugging her shoulders.

"No clue. They were on the elevator when they handed it to me and quickly zipped away." Wonka nodded and reach his hand back to pull open his bedroom door.

"Thank you, Doris." He said already flipping through the first few pages of the mysterious notebook not really taking in what it said.

"Anytime Willy." With that, the little woman turned on her heels and started to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and called to Wonka before he closed the door. "She might as well be your misses, she's the only girl we've seen you with that you look at like she's the best sweets in the world." Wonka quickly closed the door and huffed. He had never stared at Taylor like that, she was the one that always got caught looking at him! Curse the walls and the floors for talking! He let the thought go and head to his bed to put the papers and notebook down. He had to get ready for the day and it was for best he didn't prance around in his pyjamas and robe as if they were his attire.

After a shower and picking out his suit for the day he stood in the full-length mirror looking over himself. His gloves were the first things to be put on rather than his basics. He wore an arrangement of a three-piece suit tailored to his fitting. A dark emerald green button-up with diamonds on his collar, a dark maroon single breast pocket waistcoat with his signature 'w' and golden buttons. Black dressed pants with gold trimming on them around the pockets. He always wore mitch match socks he knew no one could see because of his pants and shoes. He slipped on his dress shoes with a golden swirly 'w' on the tongues and on the sole. He grabbed his pocket watch off his dresser and clip it on to his vest and slipped it into his pocket. Before finishing off with his hat and favourite coat, which he decided against since it was a warm day, he felt the need to change his gloves. He slowly slipped the purple gloves off finger by finger on both hands. Taking them off always made him feel vulnerable, anxious at what could happen if he didn't have them on when he needed them. They were a trademark but also his comfort level. The event of earlier flash in his head and he silently gasped when he felt the last part of his gloves come off. He quickly opened his glove dresser-yes it is a dresser filled with just gloves of all sorts, and found his black pair and hurried to put them on. He felt safe again, he could breathe and go on with getting himself ready. 

He looked over himself again happy with his appearance and went to his bed to pick up the papers. When he saw the notebook he stopped and pick it up to look over the cover that had been written over with white marker. 'Notebook #Blah' was what it said and he knew from the way the writing was half print and cursive it was Taylor's. He knew he shouldn't open it and snoop through it, he should return it and act like he never got it in the first place. But she went through his stuff so why couldn't he go through hers? So he did. He flipped through the first few pages again, this time actually taking in what it said. There was writing that was stretched out and little doodles of her head here and there. On the next page was a to-do list of tasks he once asked her to do, then there was a sketch of a 'new uniform: That I need because he got blood on my other one' which was a simple dress that resembles his coat. He grinned at how even in the littlest of things she mimicked him. He flipped another couple of pages and landed on a random page that seemed like it was written on the front and back. He started to read it-ignoring the scribbled out bits in red ink and just focused on the black ink. He read over the first few lines and knotted his eyebrows as the narrative sounded rather dark. 

_"No one knew about the girl that worked behind the walls of the chocolate factory down the street from the shabby house. No one knew what she witnesses, what she hears, and the plans she has to look over before they are put in to play. She had been there for four years, out of sight from the windows and sometimes the man that owned the place. Yet, it was he who hired her and kept her busy with endless task and request that ranged from things for candies to shelf indulgence. It was he who brought her into his world of secrets; he thought he could twist her mind and make her bend in his favour. But She bent over for no one but herself and even then she didn't budge without a reason. In this loony man's world, it was a maze of wonders and a few frights. How easy it was to get lost behind so many doors that lead to so many rooms or nothing. He thought she would be an easy puppet to control but, she wasn't and he couldn't allow her to leave now that she knew all the things he could and would do. No one knew the whispers of destruction. No one knew-"_

the paragraph ended and he quickly flipped the page over to the back.

_"that the girl was slowly yet surely falling for the man that maybe felt the same. Even with his wicked games and silver tongue, he managed to care. When he shouldn't she did, and when she couldn't he accomplished. They worked together better than either of them excepted. Why had he hired her? Who fucking knows at this point..."_

The writing stops abruptly and Wonka mind called for more. Was this what she thought of her life here in the factory? Wonka turned a few more pages and lands on a brightly coloured page that has his full name written in the middle. There were hearts everywhere and even cute silly bobbleheads doodle of her and him next to each other. Wonka chuckled as he admired it fondly, he ghosts his fingers over the doodle imagining it, the thought was simple and cute. They would be facing each other, maybe even playfully bickering over something idiotic like why the sky is green rather than blue. He would make a remark about how childish she was for someone her age and she would retort with something the same. They would laugh at each other's company and then they would kiss. 

They would......

Kiss.

Wonka could feel his lips start to tingle as he could imagine the taste of her lips. Would they be in the inventing room and she tastes like candy? Or would it be the morning when she brought him his treats and taste like french toast, which was her favourite. Would her lips be soft like he imagined before? Of course they would! He had seen her reapply lip balm so many times in one sitting he was sure they were as soft as silk. His hands started to twitch as he thought about holding her as well. He could hold her face, her waist, her back and pull her in as close as close could get. And when they pulled away it would be so natural to them that maybe they would kiss again. He hand lifted up from the paper and touched his lips; he closed his eyes and caressed his bottom lip before rubbing his cheek picturing it was Taylor. In his forbidden fantasy, she beamed at him with so much love and happiness. No one had smiled liked that to him since he was a child. It would be strange to know and feel that someone smiled so proudly at him. His breath came out staggered; heart beating faster as he felt a warm feeling thrive inside him. 

"Fuck!" a voice outside brought Wonka out of his imagination and he quickly closed the notebook and tossed it behind him. He felt his heart pounding against his chest from the sudden adrenalin and it worried him why he reacted like he was caught. He calmed and turned back towards the notebook that was now right side up on his pillow. His face was red as all he could think about was that fake kiss. He picked up the notebook once more about to close it till he looked on the page and saw more writing in purple pen in the title area.

_'I think I love him'_

He closed it and held the book to his chest as this was way too much for him to handle, let alone repress what he felt on the inside. Once again more voices could be heard from outside his door and he walked closer, never lifting the notebook from his chest, to figure out what was being said. He already figured it was Taylor and Scarlet back from their chase from the profanity that was carelessly shouted. He placed his ear to his door and in his favour, the girl's stood right outside they talked.

"Scarlet....that damn notebook had things in it I really don't want anyone to see."

"Calm down I'm sure we can get it back. If anything I will get it back for you and no one will say a word about what they saw." 

 _'Oh, she will talk to Taylor but not me? Humpf'_  Wonka scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes. 

"What if he has it?" Wonka could sense Taylor pointing to his door and he held his breath.

"Why would he have it? If anything he would burn it and pretend like he didn't see a thing. He is cold enough to do so." Wonka knotted his eyebrows and cursed Scarlet in secret at her assumption.

"I.....I really don't need another reason to hide from him. This is fucking stupid!" He heard a bang against his wall and then nothing as the girls took off running, Scarlet saying 'go go go!'. Wonka looked down to the notebook thinking about how troubled Taylor felt. He wasn't sorry he went through it, it made him happy to see what she wrote and drew, but he wasn't happy he would have to be the one to give it back. After a while of waiting till the coast was clear, he decided he wanted to visit some of his candies rooms to try and clear his mind. He fished in his pocket for his pocket watch to see what time it was then headed towards the elevator door. He hit the button and the doors open, he nearly took a step but thanked whoever above that he didn't, his death would have been so sudden. His elevator was missing and an unsettling feeling that it was being used for trouble fizzled him. He looked over to the buttons and tapped the 'up' and 'down' arrows in a pattern until he heard an incoming zooming sound on the rails. When the elevator came to a stop in front of him he stepped on but ran right into the glass door before it opened. He quickly recovered and looked around to make sure no one saw that, there were faint giggles and he quickly stepped on when the door open and pushed a button to speed off.

~~~

"How do you like it?" Scarlet asked cleaning her hands from the loose hairs and gel. She had just finished Taylor's hair and was finally getting dressed for the day. The younger girl was still on the floor looking in the mirror trying to move her twist to the style she wanted.

"They're great! Thank you, Scarlet, honestly, you really came through." Taylor found a way to lay her twist and pinned them down so they wouldn't move. "Okay time to get dress and actually do something. I'm surprized he didn't call us already." Scarlet hummed in agreeance and ran into her bathroom to change. Unlike Taylor, Scarlet didn't have a set uniform she wore everyday. For her, she just kept with the colours and put together different combinations. She knew it annoyed Wonka with the inconsistency but boohoo it wasn't his body to dress. Today's beautifully outrageous outfit was the dress she bought yesterday. It just so happen to be the maroon shade that Taylor wore. It had two symmetrical zippers that came up her sides and were unzipped at her thighs were the dress stopped. It had an attached belt right under the bust and the 'top' of the dress was off the shoulders, a blessing for her since it was the summer. Scarlet fixed her own hair up in her bunny loops fasten with ribbons and pins. She emerged noticing that the younger girl had left. The room was still done up in its fort and Scarlet went to throw all her pillows and blankets back into their proper places. Right when she finished Taylor open the door looking overly existed. 

"What is it, Miss Taylor?"

"Scarlet there is a sunroom!" Taylor bounced up and down in her heels and hurried to grab the unready blonde and drag her to the elevator. When Taylor hit the 'up' button the doors open but the glass hell ride was gone. 

"He must have it." Scarlet said and started towards the stairs happy that she wouldn't have to deal with the death trap today. Taylor quickly punched in the keypad pattern and whistled for Scarlet to stop and come back. Scarlet felt her soul leave her body when she heard the infamous ding of the elevator. She slowly turned around and sulked back to it and got on. This time Taylor took hold of her hand and Scarlet weakly smiled and Taylor pulled out her phone from her dress pocket and scrolled on it a few times. "So where is the sunroom?" Scarlet asked not really wanting to know the answer if it meant they were about to shoot towards the sky. To her stomachs horror, Taylor put away her phone and reached up to a button that was right next to the 'up and out' button. Scarlet eyes started to bulge at the idea of Taylor hitting that button after saying so many times to never hit it. 

Taylor pressed the button and quickly dropped to the floor pulling Scarlet with her as the elevator took off zipping through the railway. Scarlet started to hiccup from the sudden push of gravity and Taylor held her nose to make her hold her breath. They zipped over the testing room, passed the tv room, through the whip cream room that seemed to be on fire, under the cotton candy room and then came to a violent halt. Taylor let go of Scarlet's nose and the blonde's hiccups were gone. Then without a moment to unwind, they shot straight up, the lights in the railway were blurred strips of colours. The lights were flashing in blinks of the eye and it seemed like they picked up speed. Scarlet had a tight death grip on Taylor's arm burying her face in the girl's shoulder. Taylor did the same as the flash of colours hurt her eyes. The elevator started to slow and soon it stopped and dinged that it had arrived in the room that was chosen. The girls perked up from their hiding and their faces changed from sheer panic to amazement. They were now in the tallest tower of the building. The room was beautiful, it had two white walls and one teal green accent wall with an enormous sun and moon sundial clock in the middle. It was a rounded roof made of plexiglass shaped the room like a planetarium that reaches down to the floor on the left that faced the town. The floor sunk in and you could walk down onto a dark teal floor couch that had a ton of different size pillow scatter inside. There were nicely placed house planets and tables with other little trinkets on them. In the far right corner was a desk and chair that faced towards town view. Behind the desk was a button panel that was labelled with different institutions that neither girl could read from where they stood. Also in the room hanging from the ceiling but also on the floor were white balls that seemed to glow faintly. 

"This is a lot more amazing than I thought." Taylor finally spoke and looked around once again at how breathtaking the view was from how high they were. 

"How did you find this room?" Scarlet asked already taking off her shoes and walking down the floor steps to the couch and sat down. Taylor ventured to the window view and smiled, the room was warmed from the high sun but it wasn't overly hot. Luckily there was air which Taylor knew was on from the faint buzzing noise in the background. 

"I was in my room getting dressed when I started thinking about the sun for some reason. Then I remembered that he just had this built three months before he hired me fulltime. I've never been up here and I'm sad that never thought of it before. 

"But aren't we suppose to be working?" Scarlet asked already running her hands over the soft seating and pillows. Taylor turned around and pouted taking out her phone nice again to contact Wonka. She hit the number seven on her touch screen and hit dial. After a few rings Taylor heard the sound of a someone picking up. 

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" He replied and Taylor said nothing for a moment as his voice sung through her ears. She was supposed to be moving on and getting over him but even the little things draw her back. 

"Is there anything you needed from either me or Scarlet? You didn't send me anything this morning and I was starting to get worried you didn't want us around anymore." Taylor couldn't help herself from poking fun at him. She missed it as well. Wonka said nothing for a while and Taylor could only hear his faint breathing on the other end. "Sir?"

"I-um no there isn't anything of yet, I have everything under control as of now." His voice sounded small and Taylor wanted to ask if he was okay but she held her tongue.

"Alrighty, well call me when and if you do, every diva needs their prep team." Wonka chuckled and Taylor smiled. She held her side with her free hand and turned towards the skyline view. 

"Heh will do Cev." 

"What-" He had hung up on Taylor before she could get out what she had to say. She pulled back her phone and looked at it as it hung up and powered off. He called her by her name and it was so unusual. Little did she know on the other end of the phone he was mentally beating himself up so slipping up like that. 

"What did he say?" Scarlet yelled from behind the younger girl. Taylor turned around and went to join Scarlet on the floor couch.

"He said he had everything under control. I guess we're free to do whatever for today too. Oooo!! Help with my signing!" Taylor cheered and shook Scarlet's shoulders causing the girl to laugh and push her off.

"Fine fine," Scarlet folded her legs under her like a proper lady; Taylor sat crisscrossed like always ignoring the fact she was in a dress. They begin their lesson with a simple conversation without words, Taylor was showing great progress and was even using short cuts to aid her. Scarlet speed up her movements and Taylor followed along only stumbling a little. They shifted to more phrases and words that could mean the same thing one way or different another. When Taylor messed up Scarlet would smirk and Taylor would quickly try to correct herself. This went on for a few before they called it quits and just enjoyed the room. Taylor somehow found a radio player and quickly hooked her phone up and played a random song from her playlist. The room came to life as the faintly glowing balls started to turn colours as the song progressed.

"Ohh their mood lights." Taylor thought out loud flipping to another song. A song she had forgotten was on his phone started to play and she turned to Scarlet with the biggest smile on her face, refusing to change the song if Scarlet asked.

"Oh god"

"Heya babrie!"

"No Taylor stop."

"Hi Ken!"

"Taylor we are not listening to this. Wait why are they glowing pink? How did it know-"

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!" Taylor shouted at the top of her lungs and Scarlet fell over. Taylor continued to sing along and quickly stood up to dance to the song. Scarlet smiled but really didn't want to get up when Taylor told her to, to be fair it was a good song and hella catchy. Scarlet didn't even realize she started to sing along when the chorus came back on, Taylor started to sing to her and Scarlet gave in and joined in on the fun. The girls were now jumping on the floor couch, shocked at how bouncy it was, and spinning around having the time of their lives.  

"You can touch!"

"You can play!"

 **"You can say I'm always yours!"** The girls sang together as the breakdown started up and built up to the final verse of the song. When the chorus came on the girls jumped harder and danced their asses off. Taylor landed on the wrong foot after jumping really hard and fell to her back, she tried to brace herself but instead grabbed hold of Scarlet and brought her down with her.  The girls were on their backs trying to finish the song but were breathless and panting. They giggled and laid there until the song was over and another replaced it. This time it was a ballad and the girls could just breath before getting back up. Taylor looked over to Scarlet and the blonde did the same, they just looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. When they were able to sit up they leaned back against the pillows in silence, the music washing over them and setting a comforting mood.

"Hey Scarlet," Taylor called out, bring her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, the blonde looked over and hummed. "I know I shouldn't bring this up but." Scarlet scooted closer till they were touching shoulders. Taylor smiled weakly averting her eyes and thinking for a moment before she continued. " Is it okay if I still have feelings for him even after everything?" Scarlet thought for a moment and took the other girl's hand into hers to hold.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "It's going to take a while for you to recover from it. You really did feel something for him didn't you?" Taylor nodded and slouched down so she could rest her head on the older woman. "I speak from experience, not in the same way, but I do know that when something too good to be true ends. It takes a while to move on and not let it get the best of you." Taylor squeezes Scarlet's hand and sighed, she didn't want to hear that it would take a while to get over it. But for her first heartbreak, she accepted and tired to think of the outcome, after the storm there was always a rainbow. 

"He called me by my first name when I was on the phone with him."

"Hmm?"

"He's never called me by my first name the whole time I've been here." Taylor knotted her eyebrows pressing her lips tight biting the inside of her cheek.

"Miss Taylor I do believe Willy Wonka might be a stupid genius," Scarlet grumbled. Taylor sat up and rose her eyebrow waiting for Scarlet to finish. The blonde shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, you can't be  _that_ heartbroken to not notice what he has been doing. Taylor slowly shook her head side to side and looked away ashamed. Scarlet threw her head back and laughed. "As soon as you came out of your room two weeks ago, he has been trying to get you to react to him. You've been trying to be more cautious around him to create distance and his been trying to close that distance and not so careful. That night you went in to do your normal work, I was passing by and saw him in his office with you. I could sense how awkward it was, it was like an elephant in the room. I saw the way he just kept his eyes on you and even I could tell he wanted something to happen. He reminds me of a teenage boy who doesn't know what to do with himself." Taylor giggled and nodded. "Then the few times when we were just around the factory he would show up "passing by" and would try to see what we were doing. I always scared him off when I caught him."

"What really?"

"Yes! He tries to act so sanctimoniously about not wanting something with you but it doesn't work. Just last night he was standing outside your door before I came to get you. He looked like he wanted to knock but just hurried off when he saw me. Then this morning, and now this, don't you think that's rather annoying that even when he says it's over he is still running circles around you?" When Scarlet finished Taylor did feel annoyed and upset. 

"Son of a bitch!" Taylor grumbled and kicked her feet out and kicked them a bit.

"He clearly has no idea what he wants." Scarlet shrugged patting Taylor's hand and placing it back on the other's thigh. 

"Fucking clearly! This gives me more of a headache than the time he locked me in the candy room because I kept calling him Michael Jackson of candy. " Taylor glared off into the distance and Scarlet chuckled at the last bit of what she said.

"Michael Jackson of candy?"

"Yeah! Big ass factory? Neverland. Passion in candy and all things sweets? Music. High pitch voice that he only lowers when he is trying to be serious? Nailed it! Went through a phase where they chopped off their hair? Oh yeah. As a signature font that EVERYONE can identify? Have you since the logos? Their audience is aimed towards everyone but for some reason children just love them." Both girls thought that over and the realization of how similar the two people were was actually pretty scary. Was Wonka secretly Michael Jackson or was Michael Jackson actually Willy Wonka. Taylor was concerned and then shook her head 'no' before Scarlet could say anything. 

"Sounds like those two would get along," Scarlet said giggling.

"They did, Wonka was always invited to the Christmas parties and made a show with the food presentations." 

"You're lying."

"I wish." Taylor got up from the couch and walked up the floor steps to the window. The sky was clear and the sun stuck out from behind two little clouds. It seemed like the world was trying to tell her that even in her gloomiest of days everything would be okay. She smiled a bit and winked towards the sky and smiled when the small clouds in front of the sun moved. Wonka had his problems and it was clear he reflected them when he shouldn't. Maybe he did return her feelings? Maybe he wasn't sure what he felt and just thought it was best to keep a limitation between them. But if he kept jumping over that limit who was to say what would happen next between them. Taylor rolled her eyes still smiling, he had grown from a giant child to a teenager, maybe one day he would act like an adult. Taylor lowered her eyes when she saw two figures approaching the factory gates. The two people stopped for a moment and looked around, the one in brown pointed to the side of the gate that had a voice box. The person in black walked over and pushed the button and one of the gates opened. "Hey Scarlet come here." Scarlet walked over and peered out the window as well and was a bit taken back when she saw how causally the men strolled to the entrance. 

"How did they open the gate?"

"I don't know. When Wonka doesn't have his cane or remote he uses his voice to open the gate. It's not broken." Taylor said worried for a moment upon if it was actually broken.

"Should we go and tell Wonka?"

"I think so." With that, the girls quickly put on their shoes and hurried to the elevator to get to Wonka's office.

~~~

Wonka was heated. The anger that fumed from him was so terrifying that even the Oompa Loompa that told him someone had gotten in was scared. Wonka was messing around with his tablet by the fireplay when he was told was going on. His eyes grew big and seemed to glow when the mention of trespassers went through one ear and out the other. He threw his tablet into his seat and hurried to the window behind his desk. His ears were red and his jaw was clenched, if there were smoke to come from his body, he would look like a raging bull. His eye kept twitching violently and even when he tried to stop it his internal fury kept it going. He wanted to open the window and shout for them to leave and never come back. Never step foot on his property, ever step foot in England as long as they were all alive. The need to break something was growing and if he turned around to his desk and broke it in half he wouldn't regret it. First, they have the nerve to call, now they have the nerve to show up, what was next, bragging about what has happened since they all been split up? 

The knocking on his door made him snap his head around and glare at it. 

"Come in." He growled and turned back towards the window to watch the trespassers get into the building. The girls walked over to him and stood by his sides. Taylor linked her hands behind her back and looked at her boss. The last time he was this angry was on that trip to the tropics, she didn't want to say anything that would upset him more. Even Scarlet kept quiet and allowed Taylor to handle the situation. 

"Are you aware two people just slipped past your gate with ease?" 

"Yes I am." His words sounded like heat leaking from a fire. Scarlet felt it and even took a step back from behind Wonka. Taylor looked over for some type of support and felt her throat clench. Wonka aggressively exhaled and crossed his arms on his chest. Taylor looked towards the window and could have sworn she saw his eyes the only thing that reflected back, they were burning. "They are my brothers." Taylor was shocked and her mouth hung open, Scarlet narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Now girls I would like for you to dilly dally downstairs and greet our unwelcomed guest. Don't kill them, just distract them. I'm nowhere near ready to look at them." Wonka turned on his heels grabbing his cane and hat and stomping out of the room. When the door slammed both of the girls flinched closing their eyes as if they were about to be attacked. 

"Scarlet, did you hear that?" Scarlet said nothing and kept her eyes to the ground. Taylor didn't seem to notice her behaviour and kept on. "He has brothers! Oh my god, he has a fucking family!" Scarlet just nodded her head and Taylor kept talking but she drowned out the girl's rambling. Finally Scarlet brought her head back up and looked towards Taylor who seemed to still be taking in the information. Her discomforts and shock quickly turning into excitement and curiosity. "Well you heard the diva, let's go greet possible major side characters to this bat shit crazy story." Taylor ran towards the door with excitement leaving Scarlet at the window. The blonde looked down to where the men were moments before and frowned.

"Oh goodie." She whispered and turned to catch up with Taylor. 

Taylor was running down the stairs and through the candy room in record speed. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to meet the two people that were here, she wanted to see what they looked like. Brothers of Willy Wonka only could mean they were weird in one way or another. She got to the door the separated the candy room from the foyer, she had to stop and catch her breath, who had told her she could run and her lung actually supports it? No time for an asthma attack, especially when Wonka wasn't in a good mood, she held her arms above her head to open her lungs so she could breathe. Scarlet had just arrived behind her; Taylor was fixing her clothes and trying to muster up her professionalism-which had been lacking since like ever. Taylor took a really deep breath and open the door. The people had their backs to the girls but quickly turned around when the heard the door open. When everyone locked eyes with each other it felt like the room froze and nothing could be said. Taylor tried to pull together a 'hello' but couldn't as the stranger from yesterday stood meter away from her. Scarlet swallowed but her mouth was so dry it didn't help. Taylor looked to the man next to the stranger tried to piece together how and why. The man on the right looked much older than both brothers, he had facial hair that made him look serious and dark. His hair cut short slicked back with greying on the side, he had bags under his eyes but it didn't pull away from the fact he was indeed handsome. He wore glasses that hung on the tip of his nose as he looked over them, but like the rest of the brothers, he wore a suit, a dark greying suit. Taylor was baffled and look towards Scarlet who still had her eyes locked on the older man. She looked like she saw a ghost when she looked at him, so did he, they were stuck on only each other and no one else. Scarlet's lips quacked and she started to stagger back a bit. She shot a look at the younger man who simpled waved but quickly locked eyes again with the older man. Taylor reached out a hand about to grab hold of Scarlet.

"Scarlet?" Taylor whispered.

"Wilfred," Scarlet whispered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. The older man was quick to dive for her and cradle the blonde in his arms, Taylor stood with even more shock. This was Wilfred and he was a Wonka. Taylor looked back to the younger man raising her eyebrows asking if he had anything to offer to what was happening. The younger man brought his eyes back up from the ground to the black girl just as confused as she.

"Well t...t.  ***snap snap***..t-that isn't what was suppose to h...h....hh ***snap snap*** happen. Sorry." The younger man took off his top hat and held it to his chest. 

"And you are?"

"Wesley, Wesley Wonka, t-t.... ***snap snap***  that's Wilfred Wonka. We're William's br....brr......br-br  ***snap snap***  -"

"William's brothers," Taylor mumbled and Wesley nodded with smiling eyes. Tayor could only nod and open and close her mouth a few times. This was a mess. All of this was a mess. Just when Taylor thought all was fine, the world had a twist right up its sleeves, waiting to throw another roadblock in front of her. "Well, I guess I should say welcome. But it seems you've already started a fuss with the man upstairs." Wesley chuckled and Taylor couldn't help but nervously do that same.

One was a crowd, three were a party.


	12. Dinner and Diatribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all my mistakes. English isn't my strong point but I really wanted to share my story!

Scarlet awoke in her bed with a wet cloth on her forehead, she didn't remember making her way back to her room, nor did she remember why she had a towel on her head.  She pushed herself up to sit up in her bed, and she looked around, trying to find a sign on how and what was going on. Scarlet felt like she had just awakened from a dream, that Wilfred was at the factory and was standing right in front of her a few moments ago. There was no way any of that could have happened; it's been years since they parted ways, years since she last saw the sadness in his eyes when he told her he was leaving. There was no way he was at the factory, out of the blue as if it was casual for anyone to come to the factory. But it felt so real to Scarlet, and she wasn't sure why her mind felt the need to play with her like this. A voice behind her brought her out of her discerning strife; it wasn't Taylor's, too deep to be a woman's nor Wonka's. The blonde turned towards where she thought she heard it and her eyes grew tens times wide. Facing towards her bay window stood a man with slicked back hair that fell from its neatness. She couldn't see his face, but his voice gave away who it was, there was one person she knew what a voice like that. Deep like an ocean and smoky as if his words lingered heavy in the air, low as he only spoke with seriousness. Scarlet stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to the ma. She hoped this was who she thought, begging internally that it was. She slowed her steps when the man lowered his phone and signed, shoving it in his pocket he turned around running a hand through his messy short hair. When they locked eyes, they both jumped back a bit as looked each other over. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was tense but only in a way that neither of them knew what to do. Wilfred took the first step towards the girl, Scarlet froze in place, heart beating against her chest. When they were only a few feet away, Scarlet looked him over again admiring how handsome he still was. The years were tender with him, even with his sleepy eyes and his frown lines he still looked like he did back then. To him, Scarlet hadn't changed at all, maybe her hair seemed brighter along with her eyes, but he decided that they were only like that because dull things always surrounded him.

"Y-you're-"

"Here?" Wilfred finished her sentence. Scarlet didn't feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes nor when they fell. Wilfred quickly went to wipe them away with his thumb. Scarlet turned her face into his palm and held it there taking in how real his touch felt. Wilfred pulled her to his chest and held her, his arm around her back and his hand in her hair. Scarlet grip onto the back of his waistcoat hoping that this wasn't a dream, she hoped that when she opened her eyes he was still there. They both held on for a while before pulling away to make sure they were still together. Scarlet couldn't stop the happiness that ran across her face and once again he saw Wilfred's face soften. She took one hand from his back and brought it up to his cheek, he closed his eyes to bring his hand that was in her hair up to hold her hand. Scarlet let out a teary laugh and Wilfred smiled slightly. 

"I've missed you so much," Scarlet said through a shaky voice, afraid she would start crying again from all the emotions that ran through her. 

"You have no idea how much I've thought about you," Wilfred moved her hand to his mouth and kiss it. Scarlet blushes and closed her eyes letting out a staggered breath. "I was sure I would never get to see you again. But here we are, together again." His words kissed her all over and Scarlet could hear his excitement even if others didn't. They refused to let go of each other, this was a reunitement that was long awaited and they didn't want it to end. The world meant nothing as long as they were together again.

"But," Scarlet was the one to break their eye contact and look away. "You're.....you're related to Wonka?" Wilfred perked up and rolled his eyes, he felt like the moment was ruined but not by Scarlet, more so the mention of his younger brother. Scarlet felt the way his body shifted and she quickly went on to apologize. 

"No darling it's fine. Yes I'm related to him, I'm his older brother, as maddening that might sound it is true." Wilfred brought Scarlet's hand down and held it between them. 

"I never knew your full name."

"No?"

"I never really paid much attention to figure it out since I just wanted to be around you. Wilfred was enough for me. Until we had to part." Scarlet heart started to hurt when she thought about that day. Even with him here with her now it still made her feel like she lost something so long ago.

"Well I suppose that was poor on my part, I don't go by last name for _many many_  reasons. Better late than never I guess." Wilfred pulled away from Scarlet except for her hand and lead her to the seating of the window. When they finally sat Scarlet wanted to climb into his lap but she had to control herself. "Wilfred Izacc Wonka, Jr." He grumbled when he said 'jr' and turned his head to the side to sign. He never really enjoyed the fact he was named ripely after his father, it was a bit of sick joke on his father part, if it was up to his mother he would have been named something else. Scarlet smiled hard finally heard the name of her beloved. She burned the name right into her brain right next to his face and his voice. She wouldn't forget a thing, a moment, a sec of him or anything related. Scarlet reach out and brought his face back to hers, pulling him closer, she wanted to kiss him. It has been forever since she felt his lips and they looked desirable, she didn't want to waste time having him here. Wilfred must have felt the same as he shifted to get comfortable and leaned in with her. Right as their lips were inches away the bedroom door opened and they jumped away from each other. Wilfred's face fell to his narrowed eyed scrawl and Scarlet tried to calm the blush that was creeping past her ears. 

"Scar? Oh, sorry! Do you want me to come back later?" Taylor asked slowly backing out of the door, she had a tray in her hand with a mug on it and pain killers. Taylor had a knowing smile plastered on her face and Scarlet shot daggers at her to keep quiet. 

"No that's alright, I was just making sure she was alright, I'll take my leave now." Wilfred cleared his throat and spoke up. Taylor nodded and moved t place the tray on Scarlet's bed. 

"The Diva wants you in his office, Wesley is already there," Taylor said walking over with the cup in her hand. It was coffee, not really the best thing for someone who fainted but Taylor knew Scarlet would really appreciate it. She handed the cup to Scarlet and Scarlet gave her thanks before taking a sip, when she pulled the drink away from her she let out a sign. Wilfred sniffed the air and could smell the strongest of the blend. 

"Red eye?" He asked and Scarlet felt her face heat up again, hopefully, no one would no it was blush and would blame the coffee.  She nodded and turned away. "My favourite."

"I know. It's mine too." Scarlet could hear Taylor saying 'awwwe' under her breath and looked at the girl to silence her. Scarlet could see the ends of Wilfred's lips curl before he rose to his feet and walked over to Taylor.

"I guess I shouldn't keep my brother's waiting, where is his office? I'm surprized no one gets lost in his giant maze." Wilfred swirled his finger in the air and Taylor giggled.

"Actually for the first year I worked here I only ever got lost. It's actually a floor above us. I already called for an Oompa Loompa to show you the way." Just when Taylor finished a little worker hurried in and greeted everyone. Wilfred's eyes widen and his mind filled many questions but she said nothing and followed the little man out, not before shooting a look back to Scarlet. Taylor couldn't control the keenness that made her fingers tap her leg, she wanted to scream in joy for Scarlet but also scream in confusion at what was going on. Scarlet saw the sparks above Taylor's head and patted the seat next to her. The younger girl ran to the seat nearly causing Scarlet to spill her drink.

"That's him!" It was more of a statement than a question and Scarlet nodded. Taylor's leg started to bounce and she looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat and up a wall. "He's a Wonka." Scarlet nodded again, not too sure how she was supposed to processing the information, but she did know it was rather shocking. "Wooooow. I guess we are both cursed."

"Why do you say that." Scarlet took a sip of her coffee and cocked an eyebrow.

"We both got the hots for a Wonka, kinda wonky if you ask me." Taylor fingered at her pun and Scarlet almost did a spit take. Taylor held her stomach and laughed watching Scarlet trying to stop herself. Scarlet get out a few coughs and wiped her mouth with her wrist. 

"First of all Miss Taylor, I didn't know he was a Wonka, second, I don't have the hots for someone I'm already in love with. That's just you." Scarlet playfully huffed and turned her nose up to the air. Taylor rolled her eyes with a smirk and shrugged, Scarlet held her drink in her hands and stared down into it mindlessly. "It'd been nine years since I last saw him. He looks just the same if not even better. Could use some sleep, but who am I to say that when I have insomnia."Scarlet chuckled and turned to Taylor with hopeful eyes. Taylor wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and held her close.

"From the way he carried you up here, I think he missed the hell out of you. When we got up here I could have sworn he was about to crawl into bed with you and wait for you to wake up." Scarlet's cheeks flushed red and she imagined how scared everyone must have been when she fainted, she'd never done that before but her emotions became so high her mind cut off. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I never fainted before, I really don't know why-"

"It's fine! Wilfred helped carry you and Wesley, as odd as it may seem, wasn't phased by it as much. Guess that's the looney in him." Taylor did the crazy sign with her finger and Scarlet shook her head. "I can't believe he has brothers, it's so wild, so unreal and yet here they are in the factory." Taylor unhooked her arm from around Scarlet and stretched her head. She was trying to figure out what it all meant and what in the world was going to happen when Wonka finally sat down with his brothers. The way Wonka stormed off when he told them to go meet his brothers set the bar. He wasn't going to handle this with a levelled head, there were bound to be words. Why were they here?

"I have no idea," Scarlet answered. Taylor didn't realize she had spoken aloud. "I imagine they have a good reason for being here." Scarlet took another sip of her drink and finished it, placing it on the floor, she then brought her legs up on the seat and wrapped her arms around her knees. Taylor shifted off the seat and onto the floor, kicking off her shoes, there wouldn't be any work she was sure of it. Might as well get comfortable and wait for the diva to call for them, until then, Taylor would prance around shoeless. 

"Do you think you and Wilfred will reconnect while they are here?"

"We were going to kiss before you came in. I say we will have a grand time while he is here."

"Sorry! Here, when I'm about to kiss someone you can walk in and interrupt it." Taylor proclaimed and held out her pinky for Scarlet to grab with her, a pinky promise that would never be broken. Scarlet made the oath with the girl below and they smiled at each at other knowing that time would probably never come.

"Only if it's Wonka you're kissing," Scarlet said teasingly.

"Which on." Taylor shot back sticking out her tongue. Scarlet playfully threw her hand over her heart and leaned back with a shock expression.

"You know exactly with one, and if you don't, I can tell you it's  _not my man_."

"Guess you'll be walking into my imagination because that's never gonna happen." Taylor got to her feet and slipped on her shoes, she gestured for Scarlet to come with her. "That will never happen in a million years. Now come on, let's go cause some trouble."

"Where are we going?" Scarlet got up and ran over out her bed to fish her shoes from under it. 

"The best way for a family to bound is always over dinner." Scarlet could see the horns growing from Taylor's head. Taylor had a wicked smile on her face that only showed that the evil plan she was stirring was only to get better. 

"Everyone knows Thanksgiving is the worse holiday next to Christmas." Taylor spun on her heels and opened the bedroom door. The girls chuckled and headed towards the kitchen.

~~~

There is a grandfather clock in the corner of the room next to the fireplace that seems to get the time pretty well. The seconds hand never misses a step and counted every moment out loud to the bodies in the room. It only seemed to bother Wesley who was fidgeting in the armchair in front of the desk. His mind focused in on the ticking of the hands and the red colour they admitted across his vision. Only when he was anxious did he focus on something did their colours flash across his eyes. Now it was annoying him. Red.Red.Red.Every second made him want to get up and silence the clock. He already had one hand under his waves of hair, covering his right ear to give it a rest from the constant ticking. Every so often he would switch ears, a thirty-second breaks each switch. When his hand didn't help he brought his long legs up into the chair, he leaned his head down and used his knee to block the noise. His top hat hung loosely on his head threatening to fall off. Wilfred noticed his brother's discomfort over his phone screen, he lowered his phone and cleared his throat. It made Wesley's ears perk up and his ears move to the side to look at his brother.

"Want me to play a noise?" Wilfred asked dryly, he wanted to sooth his brother's mind but didn't know how. He normally played music for Wesley when he got like this and couldn't relax. Wesley thought it over, shook his head, and leaned over so his ears would be closer to Wilfred. The eldest brought his phone back up and switched to his music player. He looked through a few of the binaural songs and found the one he knew would have an endless display of octaves. He put on the music and the long hum of low octaves filled the room live a trio of cellos.  The octaves rose and Wesley closed his eyes and say orange and green waves. Then another sound swam in with waves of pink and Wesley couldn't hear the red ticking anymore. The door opens and Wesley's eyes open and turned his head, Wilfred sat straight in his chair with his legs crossed and arm resting in his lap. Wesley couldn't help but crack a smile as he watched his middle brother stroll over and take a seat in front of him. Wilfred rolled his shoulder trying to get comfortable for the conversation, he turned off the music and tucked his phone away into his pocket. Wonka sat at his desk with his chair pushed back and legs crossed with his hands linked and rested on his lap. He wore his top hat, slightly tilted to cover his eyes, and his cane laid under his hands, he didn't look at them but instead at his fingers that squeezed ever so often. He was still fuming. They sat in a bitter and long silence, Wesley still smiled and Wilfred could feel a headache building itself up from stress. After a few more seconds Wesley's smiled fell and he started to fidget in his seat again. The red waves were flashing again and he just couldn't handle them. Wilfred looked over and then back at Wonka with tried annoyed eyes. 

"I guess if you want to sit in silence, we can but, we have to play music so he will calm down." Wilfred fixed his glasses on his nose still shooting daggers at Wonka. Wonka looked up towards Wilfred and then to Wesley. Wonka rose an eyebrow asking Wilfred what was the problem. "Synesthesia." Was all the eldest said and Wonka nodded then smacking his lips, he scooted himself closer to his desk, his eyes were now staring towards Wilfred with fire in them. Wilfred felt the energy and huffed crossing his arms in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Wonka spat not caring whose feelings were on the table for being hurt. His feelings were hurt when they brought their asses over. Wilfred and Wesley ignored the aggression behind the words. They knew that Wonka didn't want them here, but who cares they did as they please, he knew that. "And how did you get into my factory?"

"Like this." Wilfred mimicked Wonka's high pitched 'matter-of-factly' voice with ease, Wonka's eyes grew and the frown on his face grew deeper. Wilfred had to clear his throat again and pointed to Wesley's face. The youngest smiled Wonka's 'I don't really care' smile and it was spot on. Wonka faced palmed, of course, they would use the fact they could mimic him to their advantage. He made a mental note to have all the locks changed to pin codes. He dropped his hand from his face and sat back in his chair subdued. "We are here because he really wanted to see you. I try to tell him no but he is determined to know how you are doing." Wilfred continued. Wesley nodded his head eagerly with a giant grin, his top hat flew off and he caught it before it hit the floor. The world was playing a very nasty joke on him with these two being here. _'Was this for the time in Alpes?'_  Wonka thought, slowly thinking of an apology for whoever in the heavens. Wilfred snapped his fingers as his brother spaced on. It was rather creepy for someone to be present in person but their mind was somewhere else, or at least when Wonka did it and he stared right into your soul. Wide dead purple eyes and a frown, that's not something you wanted to come face to face with during the night. Wonka broke from his trance and looked around to remember what was going on. 

"I was really curious what you were up to after closing the factory," Wesley spoke quickly so his stutter wouldn't show. Wilfred could tell he was trying really hard to cover it up, Wonka could care less about it. 

"That was ten years ago." Wonka grumbled. Wesley smiled nervouslly and nodded.

"Yes I know. But I was curious about what you were doing since t.....t-the world no longer spoke about you." Wesley covered his mouth with the rim of his hat behind his legs. Wonka looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what was it about his younger brother that was bothering him.

"Get your feet off my chair. What are you a child?" Wesley quickly kicked his feet out of the chair and hung his head. 

"You are one to speak." Wonka snapped his attention to Wilfred who refused to look at him.

"I could have to both throw out of here in a matter of moments."

"No you couldn't." Wesley interrupted with a childish snicker, he brought his hat down from his face and twirled it in his fingers a few times before plopping it back on the top of his head. "The Loompas love me, remember?" Wonka's eye started to twitch again, he wanted to reach over his desk and choke out his brothers. Leave their bodies lifeless in the chairs and bath in the ecstasy of their deaths. He could imagine it now, his hands started to shake and itched with temptation. Wilfred noticed how Wonka's hands started to shake and he shifted in his seat so it would be easier to get to his feet if needed. Wonka clenched her jaw and steadied himself from doing something stupid because of his temper. 

"What do you want." Wonka's word shredded through his teeth. Wesley sat up straight and clapped his hands a few times. 

 _"We will be staying for a while for family bonding!"_ Wesley chose to sign so he didn't mess up what he wanted to say. Wilfred and Wonka both seemed horrified by what he said.

"Aboustly Not!" "That's not what we agreed on Wesley!" The eldest brothers yelled, more so Wonka yelled than Wesley, they looked at each other and then back at their baby brother. Wesley smiled throught her disagreement and shrugged. 

 _"I already cancelled our stay at the loft and had our stuff ordered to be shipped here. Taylor was nice enough to inform the Oompa Loompas that we were here."_ Wesley painted the air with his fingers and Wonka slammed his fist on his desk.

"She did what!?" Wonka stood up and lunged forward, he was burning now, he was about to call her in but she was already walking into the room. When the girls fully entered the room all eyes turned on them, Wonka's told Taylor she was in so much trouble, Wesley's was wide and sweet, Wilfred didn't look at her but rather Scarlet. Taylor reached back and took Scarlet's hand as Wonka's eyes burned holes into her from across the room. "You!" Taylor stepped back and pushed Scarlet in front of her. Scarlet was confused and just stood there as Taylor started to shake behind her. 

"We were coming to tell you dinner would be ready at seven," Scarlet said out loud.

"What t....t.... ***snap snap*** time is it now?" Wesley asked waving at Scarlet. Scarlet nodded towards him and looked at everyone.

"It's six."

"POPPYCOCK!" Wonka yelled gathering everyone's attention back on him. He was heaving, fist balled and brows knot down tightly. "Everyone get out right now. Except for the little brat who thought this was a good idea." Everyone didn't move and just stared at him. "NOW!" The brothers were the first to existed swiftly out the door. Wilfred waited for Scarlet, who was trying to calm down a very nervous Taylor who seemed on the brink of tears. She kissed the girl's temple and pulled her hands off her, Scarlet looked towards Wilfred and went to him. Taylor stood alone in the room and her heart stopped. She never thought she would be on the receiving end of Wonka's rage. She always tried to avoid it, but you could never avoid things forever, it was impossible when it was bound to happen. She looked over to him and he beckons her over with a single finger. Her legs shook and she slowly walked over loathing every step. She wished the space between where she stood and his desk was longer. When she got to the front of his desk she looked up and froze from how close they were. He was still leaning over his desk, now that she was close his face seemed a lot more skewed and threatening. She closed in on herself and tried to make herself as small as possible, but that as hard when she was 5'6 and thicker than a snicker. Her blood ran cold as the air around her seem to become stuffy, a weigh laid on her chest and it was becoming harder for her to stay still.

"Sir I-"

"I do not want to hear what you have to say." He growled and pointed a long sharp finger at her. Taylor cowered, a shiver going up and down her back. His tone was scary but it made a shiver slid down her back like ice. When he was made his voice lowered, still rather higher than a more masculine man, but still full of enough anger to make even a weightlifter flinch. "You have no right allowing them into  ** _my_** factory. I told you to go and distract them not invite them in and give them a place to sleep."

"But Sir I-"

"Did I say you could speak!" It wasn't a question that needed to answered. When his voice rose Taylor's throat clenched and she could no longer speak. Wonka stood up and straighten his coat and took a seat. "Sit down." He barked and Taylor quickly took a seat in the chair. He starred her down until she felt tears. She looked away and he huffed and took off his hat, he ran his fingers through his hair trying to soothe himself, it worked and when he spoke she was monotone. "You have no idea the reminder you just invited inside. You have no idea how many years I've tried to wipe out every trace of the past I had with them. You snoop each and everywhere and yet things you should find you're too blind to notice. You honestly think this must be assumed, you must think its all fine and dandy seeing me upset. Don't you?"

Taylor really didn't know anything about Wonka past, that was as much as a fact as him hating gum. She didn't know every detail and she didn't always find them either, she never snooped in his things to find out his life story. She just wanted to see how weird he was, how looney toon cartoon he could get. She wanted to know if he brushed his teeth with a toothbrush that sung Britney Spears or Beyonce. Her finding out he killed people was a mistake, him owning a monopoly was a mistake, that he wore makeup to cover up his five o'clock shadow was all honestly a mistake. All jokes aside, Taylor was terrified of him right now, she never handled being yelled at well, nor getting in trouble despite all the things she did to get there. She wasn't sure if she should speak again or stay silent and allow him to continue to speak.

"Sir I really don't think this is assuming because I want to see you suffer. I really don't know anything about you to know what really gets under your skin." She speech was broken and her vocal cords felt too heavy to speak. Wonka linked his fingers in front of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Taylor kept her eyes to the floor. "I just thought when you said you didn't like them it was just sibling rivalry.

"When you speak you will look me in the eyes." Taylor took a few deep breaths and rose her head to lock eyes with him. She wanted to start crying from how furious Wonka was with her. Had she known that he really didn't want his brothers here she would have gladly turned them away. "That's your problem! All you do is  _think think think_ , you don't know shit about me, nor my life, stop 'thinking' you do and stay in the position you are supposed to be in!" When the first tear fell neither of them prepared for the shock they witnessed in each other. Wonka breath hitched and his anger dropped to a simmer, he was still upset but when he saw Taylor cry he felt guilty. He never felt guilty about causing harm to someone in the past, if they deserved it then they deserved it, he never gave a drop of empathy to anyone. But now, with Taylor looking at him like she not only saw a monster but also begging for forgiveness made his stomach turn and his heart dwindle. He couldn't look at her, not right now, he was falling again, she had to leave. 

"It's not them I hate," He started wanting to tell her where his anger truly resided. "It doesn't matter now, they are here, we will deal with them for their stay. You are dismissed." Taylor cleaned her face and became extremely confused at the sudden mood swing of Wonka. He was just about to rip her head off and break her into pieces but now he was telling her to leave, calmly. She didn't want to ask him what his deal was, she wasn't out of his sight, she got up and damn near ran to the door. Before she existed she turned back around and looked at him. He had now spun his chair around to look out the window.

"Are you still coming to dinner?" Taylor still had an ounce of hope he would say yes.

"No, have mine sent up."

"Yes sir." Taylor went out of the door and turned towards the left. She was running to get away and hadn't noticed Wesley walking towards her. They crashed into each other and Taylor quickly tried to get off of him. He held on to her arms trying to calm her down but Taylor kept mumbling about how sorry she was and how she had to go.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down!" His voice was sweet, childlike and quiet but still mature enough to command authority. Taylor stopped trying to pull away from him and when she looked at him all she could see was Wonka. Wesley seemed really concerned and it wasn't an expression she was used to seeing with that face. Taylor's brain had a hard time trying to process the separation between Wonka and Wesley. Her heart didn't and kept jump starting itself in fear of it being Wonka with different colour eyes. "Did he yell at you?" Taylor wasn't sure why he seemed so invested but it was comforting. She nodded and he pulled her in for a hug, at first Taylor was very hesitant with hugging someone she didn't know. But then he ran his hand through her twist and she cracked. Crying in a stranger's arms was not on the agenda of things to do in her twenty years of life. But his arms were strong and felt like the support she needed, Welsey shushed her and told her 'it's okay', Taylor clung to him for dear life. The more he spoke and comfort her the more tears fell. Taylor tried to stop herself from getting his clothes wet but he held her tight and kept her in place.

"I-I sorry. Now you're wet and I'm a mess and everything is my fault and-"

"Nothing is your fault, William h...h-h-has always been t...t...t-the angry one, he used to fight with Wilfred all the t....th.....time. He even y...y...yelled at me a few t..t-time." Even though his stutter Wesley held Taylor against his chest and pacified her. She buried his face into his chest and breath him in. He was vastly different from Wonka, Wonka smelled like lavender and chocolate, while Wesley smelled like oak and oranges, she liked it. It reminded her of nature in a way. When she finally started her crying he pulled her back and whipped her tears away with his thumbs. His smile was bright and Taylor couldn't help but smile as well, it was intoxicating how easy it was for him to control her emotions like that. He gave off the air of being too happy and free with life, only wanting the best for me, her, him, you, Wesley just seemed so nice. "Feeling b-b-better?" Taylor nodded and Wesley let go of her and linked his arm behind his back.

"Thank you."

"Anyt....ti......time," When Taylor felt like she could go on without another break down she nodded her head, Wesley held out his arm and she linked hers around his. She didn't know how she was going with the flow all of a sudden but if it meant not crying she was fine with it. "Off to dinner?" Wesley turned to look at the smaller girl. 

"Yes, I'm starving." Taylor chuckled and they went on their way.

~~~

Who knew the factory had a dining hall? Not Taylor and Scarlet when they first when to find an Oompa Loompa, not the brothers when Scarlet had to lead them there, Maybe Wonka, maybe. The room was a typical fancy dancy dining room, caramel walls with elaborate patterns and a wood boarding on the bottom. Maroon and plum colour curtains were draped across the ceiling in the corners and fell to the floor. The floor was dark smoky hardwood and didn't creak when walked on. The table laid in the middle, it was large but not very long, could seat eight people if needed. Three plush chairs on either side and two at the head and the bottom of the table. The table was made with a red table cloth rolled down the middle and two six armed candelabras for decoration. When Scarlet brought the brothers to the table she had a feeling someone needed to go back up and see what was going on. She opted to go but Wesley insisted he go, he saw the way Wilfred looked at Scarlet and he wanted them to be together. While Wesley was gone Scarlet and Wilfred took the seats to the left of the table. A few Oompa Loompa came out of the secret wall door and set the table around them with the plates, glasses, and silverware. 

"What are they? Wesley seems to already know about them but I don't. Why are they so small?"

"That's a question I wish I could answer for you. I didn't know about them until three months ago." Scarlet unravelled her silverware and laid the napkin in her lap, Wilfred followed suit and tucked his into his collar. 

"Three months ago?"

"Yeah, Miss Taylor wanted someone else to work here with her so she hired me. Against Wonka better wishes since he isn't too fond of outsiders in his factory." Scarlet covered her mouth and giggled. Wilfred smirked as he saw his darling laugh, it was sight he missed dearly, he missed seeing her dearly. 

"So you and that girl work for my brother?"

"Yep, thought Miss Taylor has worked here longer, four years and she's still alive, it's amazing how she puts up with him." Scarlet said in a 'matter-of-factly' manner waving her fingers in the air. 

"But I thought he didn't like outsiders, how did she get in exactly?" Wilfred was amused to even hear that William would allow some girl to start working for him out of the blue. It wasn't like they were welcomed with delight, so how was it the other girl was able to stick around for so long? 

"She told me she won an internship while in high school and when she graduated she came her to work fulltime. " Scarlet took a moment after finishing what she said. It did sound odd that Wonka would just agree for a high schooler to come and work for him after she graduated. It seemed rather odd that Taylor was just so accustomed to all the weird things that could possibly happen. The only normal thing about Taylor was the fact she was a crybaby whose love interest is an asshole. Scarlet's eyebrows knotted, she didn't know much about Taylor, she never asked since she just learned little things along the way. But Taylor knew about her and what she used to do before she worked with her. Sure that could have been Wonka doing but it was odd, Wonka knew about the two girls but the two girls were missing links that connected them to each other and even back to the man himself. 

"Scarlet?" Wilfred put a hand on Scarlet's and the blonde blinked her eyes a few times saying a quick sorry and smiling.

"Now that I think about it, it is rather odd how Taylor just magically got a job here when we know Wonka doesn't really like people." Wilfred hummed in agreement, the door to the dining room opened and Wesley and Taylor walked in still linked at the arms. They were giggling to each other and was rather comfy with each other. When Taylor looked at Scarlet she quickly jumped away from Wesley and greet everyone.

"The diva won't be joining us, he isn't in a good mood so we will be dining by ourselves tonight." Taylor said nervously and hurried to take a seat on the right across from the others. Wesley greeted Scarlet and his brother and took a seat next to Taylor, it made her bashful as he scooted his chair closer. Scarlet wasn't sure what to make of them but soon forgot all about them when a hand snaked onto her thigh. She looked to Wilfred but he was already in a conversation with his brother. She looked to Taylor and Taylor looked like she was trying to pretend everything was okay. Scarlet could see how the slight puffiness of Taylor eyes and she could tell she was crying again. She told herself to ask Taylor what happen when they were alone later. Taylor rose her hands and clapped a rhythmic pattern and soon the secret doors in the walls flung open and Oompa Loompas came with trays of food that could feed a football team. Plates of pasta, finger foods, meats, vegetables, fruits. Laid out with ease and the plates that could be placed were sat n a heating try behind Taylor for when they wanted them. Drinks were poured from above them from Oompa Loompas tried to harnesses. Taylor placed a hand over her glass when one of the little workers tried to give her wine. She wasn't a drinker and always prefered sparkling ciders, she couldn't handle alcoholic drinks let alone stomach them. Scarlet asked for a lightweight whiskey, Wilfred had a scotch, and Wesley made Taylor feel less ashamed as he asked for only water. 

"Well, I can see who the drinking couple is," Taylor smirked taking a drink from her cup making eye contact with Scarlet. Scarlet choked on her drink and threw a look at Taylor, the younger girl laughed and Wilfred looked assumed at the remark. 

"Well if that's the case what are you to?" Scarlet meant it as a joke but Taylor turned her head away and Wesley's ears perked up looking between the two girls.

"We are associate t...t ***snap*** that drink re...re....rrrr.... ***snap snap*** responi....bl ***snap snap*** ibly." Wesley stutter came out more than before as he tried to talk through his laughter. Everyone at the table chuckled at his efforts and he shrugged taking a sip of his drink. They dug into the food without haste, everyone filling their plate with what they liked, soon conversation arose of everyone asking about each other. 

"I actually already know Welsey, we meet a few years ago when I was working somewhere else. I just didn't know all of you were related." Scarlet explained to the table when Taylor asked her why she seemed so open with Welsey presence. "But now that you are all here I can see the resemblance, it's the cheek and your lips, though Wilfred looks much older." 

"I'm not that old!" Wilfred spat out quickly trying to defend himself, he had thought about shaving it all off but never got around to it. However, if he did he was sure he and his brothers would look like each other.  His facial hair was the only thing that set him apart from them and he loved that no one could pinpoint him to them. It this long without question if he was related to Wesley and William despite how both of them managed to get in the media. It was content with his life in private management, it meant he could go out and not he hassled, he was a simple man with a simple job and he would love to keep it that way.  

 _"Wilfred is a lovely age of forty-six, **not old at all**."_ Wesley held his fork in his mouth and put down his knife to sign. Wesley was about to apologize for signing but Scarlet signed back it was okay. Scarlet giggled and Wilfred looked defeated, Taylor took a moment to figure out what Wesley said and she looked over to Wilfred amazed.

"You're only forty-six?" She asked catching his attention. He nodded slowly and took another bit of his food so he wouldn't have to answer. "Scarlet, did you know that?"

"Yes?" Scarlet nodded her head and shrugged. 

 _"How old are you two?"_ Wesley decided he would just sign for the rest of the dinner to save time from his stuttering. Taylor put down her fork and looked like she had just been asked how to solve world hunger. Scarlet was the first to answer.

"I'm twenty-six." Wilfred side eyed her with a look of fright.

"You are?" His voice seemed to crack and he deadpanned her with scared eyes. Wesley and Taylor looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh...um...yeaaaah." Scarlet looked away blushing and trying to down the rest of her drink. "Maybe I should have told you. Whoops." Wilfred held his chest and Scarlet tapped the table for a refill. Wesley tapped his glass to get their attention and ask them what was the matter.

 _"You two know each other personally?"_  Wesley looked more towards his brother is a questionable look of curiosity. 

"Oh you bet they do," Taylor mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Wesley turned to Taylor for more of the answer but she shook her head pointing back to the couple across the table. 

"Wesley this is the girl I was telling you about." Wilfred said. Wesley's eyes grew big as the sun and his eye sparkled, he clapped his hands and quickly turned to Scarlet signing.

 _"If that was the case I would have brought you two back together when I first met you."_  Scarlet chuckled loosey and down her refill in a heartbeat. Wesley and Taylor seemed to be the only ones enjoying how Wilfred and Scarlet could look at each other and became too bashful to sit next to each other.  _"So Miss Taylor how old are you?"_ Taylor pressed her lips and nervously smiled.

"I just turned twenty." When she said her age and the two brother's reaction was not something she was excepting. Wilfred turned to the side and spit out his drink causing Scarlet to try and help clean himself. Wesley's mouth hung open slightly and his eyebrows rose even higher in a 'wow' expression. Taylor tried to laugh it off but it seemed to not be working, Scarlet was the only person that gave her a sense of remorse.

"Scarlet told me you been working here for four years?" Wilfred managed to say still cleaning himself up and trying not to seem too bewildered. 

"Yeah, when I got out of high school I travelled here and started working full time." Taylor didn't feel like eating anymore and pushed her plate away from her. Wesley tapped her shoulder, he could feel how she felt and it was making me anxious, he wanted to calm her down. 

 _"You're so young, I thought you were so much older, considering you are working for a child."_  Wesley managed to get a smile out of Taylor, when she smiled, his brain relaxed and he felt better. That seemed to lower everyone's emotions and for a moment they sat in silence. The silence soon turned to an awkward shuffle of forks and knives.

"Well um, Scarlet seems to know you both but I don't know anything. Wonka doesn't tell me much, he is a man of his privacy." Taylor said trying to shoo the elephant out of the room. Wesley turned to his brother and point at the both of him, asking which one should go first. Wilfred gestured that his brother should go first and Wesley nodded. He put down his silverware and untucked the napkin from his shirt, he stacked his plate and rose his hands as he began to sign. 

_"As everyone here knows I'm the youngest brother of the Wonka trio."_

_....._


	13. Wesley Joziah B. Wonka

 

**July 8th, 1978**

Was it the sound of the USSR testing underground nuclear weapons, or the sound of an eighteen-year-old Disney employee screaming for her life as she was crushed to death that made that summer day in Maine so gloomy. It was a Monday, nine in the morning when the sun was supposed to come up, that Wesley was born and wrapped in a green blanket to be given to his mother. He was born with a head full of blonde curls that browned at the ends. He didn't cry nor made the usual baby noises, he was silent even when the doctors slapped his butt. He would sleep for the next three days while he stayed at the hospital. He would stay quiet until days later when his mother called his older brothers into their parent's bedroom to meet him.  It was only when he was handed to his eldest brother, Wilfred who was 6, would he open his and coo a sweet tone. Then the tears came when he was handed to his middle brother, William who was 5, with the violent purple eyes. William didn't like the sound of the baby crying, his confusion translated into anger and he held the baby away from him.

"Stop it, stop crying, stop!" William yelled.

Mariette, their mother, took the baby back into her arms and patted William's head and told him it wasn't his fault. William started to cry and ran out of the room while Wilfred stood there gripping the sleeves of his school uniform jacket. He was nervous, he wanted to help his mother like he always did but didn't know how. Mariette turned to her eldest son and smile, Wilfred held out his hands doing a 'gimme' motion. Mariette wasn't sure what her eldest thought he could do but she played along and handed him his brother. When Wesley was carefully tucked into Wilfred's small child arms he stopped crying. Mariette held her breath at how fast the baby pacified and seemed to relax back into a soundless sleep. Wilfred couldn't help but stare at his new brother, wondering how the baby worked, how a baby functioned. He was only one with William was born and they had grown up together. He never got to hold him like this, William was never stayed still enough to be held and Wilfred never got to touch him since he hated it. 

"I guess he can tell you aren't as nervous as William." Mariette leaned down and kissed her son's forehead and guided him over to the bed to sit down with Wesley. Wilfred could only nod at what his mother said; the baby was so small yet so big and heavy, how was Wilfred suppose to hold him for a long time? Wilfred finally broke his trance from the baby and looked at his mother with wistful eyes.

"He has no teeth. Mama, where are his teeth, how will he eat with us when he has no teeth?" Mariette wanted to laugh at her son's growing concern but instead pulled her children closer and held them in her thin arms.

"Baby's teeth have to grow in just like when you lose one it has to come back in. Babies are not born with teeth."  Wesley seemed to stir in his sleep and open his grey eyes to the noise around him. It was peaceful until a booming voice from downstairs called out of William to stop running.

"William!" Mariette quickly let go of her children to hurry to the door and peer out to the hallway. Her middle child came running up the stairs with more tears in his eyes and chocolate in his hands. Mariette held out a hand for her son to come to her, William ran shaking with fear to his mother's leg and held on to her. Their father came up the steps seconds later stoic but fuming with anger. Mariette stepped back with Willaim still tight on her leg as her husband stormed over to her.

"Wilbert he's a child."

"No child of mine will allow their teeth to rot away because they want to eat this awful thing." Dr.Wonka snatched away the chocolate from William's hand and took the boy by the arm pulling him away. Wilfred moved to the floor so he couldn't be seen by his father, he held Wesley close and covered his ears. William started to kick and scream for his mother and Mariette lunged forward to grab him but was struck down with a slap across the face. Wilfred flinched and tried to hide even more with his brother in his arms. "Don't think I wasn't aware it's been you giving them candy behind my back." Dr.Wonka spat and drug his son away for a tooth cleaning. 

"I'm sorry," Wilfred whispered to a sleeping Wesley.

~~~

**Five**

Wesley couldn't remember why his father sent Wilfred away. Wesley didn't remember why he was being sent away. He could only remember clinging onto William begging him to never let go. Their mother was downstairs yelling something neither of them understood as they hid in the small attic. William had done something again and Mariette tried to discipline him before their father could, but to no avail, their father was not pleased with her. He had quickly gone to punish William by bending him over, bare bottom, and spanking him. Mariette had grabbed William away and held him to her chest before her husband could do anything. When Dr.Wonka came to take the boy back she pushed William behind her and push him to run away. Welsey sat at the stairs listening to everything too scared to move. William grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs and up to the attack. A few moments later there was nothing but silence from downstairs but either child wanted to peak down the ceiling steps. They stayed like that for hours, curled up together and holding on to each other. William had fallen asleep but Wesley was still awake as he heard his mother calling for them. When he heard his mother get closer he used his foot and knocked on the wood. The ceiling door cracks open and Mariette appeared with a small smile. She looked tired with puffy red eyes and a red marking against her left cheek. She climbed up the rest of the way and joined her son's in their pile. She shifted and pulled William to her right side and held Wesley on her left.

"We are moving to England," she small sweet but broken voice whispered. "But Wesley you have to go with your aunt and uncle." Wesley shook his head and curled into his mother.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Mariette hushed her son and scattered kisses across his head.

"You have to, but don't worry, William and I will be with you shortly after I promise." She held both of her sons and looked out towards the attic window. It was dark outside and the stars were twinkling so far away. Mariette wanted to reach out and take the biggest and brightest one she could find and make a wish. She would wish for her sons to be together and that they would go far far away from their father. She would wish that she could be stronger and move away with them. She would wish that the love she once had for their father never went sour.

The day they moved to England was long and tiring, William couldn't handle being on the plan and their father drugged him to sleep the whole trip. Wesley only wanted to sit in his mother's lap but their father demanded he grow up and sit in a chair by himself. When they landed they were quickly driven to their new home in a small town on the outskirts of London. Wesley would only be staying for a few days before he was placed on a train to leave. The day came for Wesley to leave and his mother and brother were the only ones to see him off. Mariette couldn't stop the tears that that ran down her delicate face as he wished her son safe travels and a better life. While Mariette was on her knees kissing her goodbyes, William stood behind his mother with narrow eyes and clenched fist. Wesley could tell he was upset, he moved past his mother and ran to his brother to hug him. William snapped and pushed him off stomping his feet on the brick ground.

"It's not fair! Why do you get to leave, why did Wilfred get to leave, why do we have to stay?!" Mariette tried to calm him down and ensure Wesley, William would miss him just as much as she. William's tantrum caused many people who were passing by to stop and stare. A poor and tried woman trying to calm down her ten-year-old as her five-year-old stood a few feet away. Soon a station worker came over to ask if everything was alright and Mariette said 'yes'. She told the worker that her youngest was taking the trip and the station marshall turned to Wesley to take his hand. The marshall was a nice woman with short greying hair with an easy smile. Wesley could feel her calm nature and it made him stop crying, he mimics her smile and the older lady chuckled. Mariette finally got William to calm down and held his hand. She walks back over to Wesley and pushes William in front of her. William hung his head and said nothing. Wesley once again reach out and brought his brother into a hug, this time William didn't push him or nor held him back.

"I love you, William. Visit me soon." Wesley pulled away and went with the Marshell to get on the train and escorted to his cabin. 

~~~

**Eleven**

The seasons always came and went with ease in the Swiss meadows. The sky would dull but the sun would stay in the middle of the sky shining as bright as ever behind the grey clouds. Wesley would stay out late in the day laying in the high grass and flowers watching as the world spun slowly. His aunt Maggie and uncle Kristoff Brahms were happy to welcome him into their cottage in the meadows near the mountains. They were simple people, Maggie was a school teacher that could bake her heart out. While her husband was a lumberjack that travelled from town to town to sell his woodcrafts. They were really nice people that wanted children of their own but couldn't. For a while, Wesley forgot he would be staying there permanently as he enjoyed playing with his uncle in the tall grass. Enjoyed the small cakes and sweet his aunt would bake and give them him on warm days, and the lemonade he made outside and chill. But then one day he remembered what his mother said, and for the last four months when he was five, he would stand outside on the porch waiting for his mother and brother to arrive and join him. Every day when the sun went down and they didn't show up he would cry in his uncle's arm.

"I'm sure they will come, Knuddelbär. Don't worry, they will come." His uncle would coo carrying him away to his room. 

Now that Wesley was older he didn't cry for his mother or brothers anymore, he was distracted by new things to keep his longing at bay. Wesley had discovered his love for bugs and all types of animals. He was a rather outgoing child with an active imagination that would make his aunt question him. His aunt and uncle had a lot of animals that he would mimic. He would walk like the dog on all fours when asked to clean, meow like the cat when asked a question, and would stand in the corners of the house blending in like the chameleon. His aunt and uncle did try to stop him from time to time but eventually, they realize he never planned on stopping. They just allowed him to do as he pleased as long as he didn't do it at school and he didn't get in trouble. A bad habit he picked up was bring dead animals home to show his aunt and uncle, he would open the bodies even more with a pocketknife and examine their organs. Many times did he make his dear sweet aunt fall over from her blood pressure raising from fright, and he would stand there over her with the kindest smile of innocence. Eventually, his uncle brought a halt to Wesley's endeavours and told him to take them outside.

At school, Wesley was the smarted of them all when it came to biology and life science. His teachers were always amazed, but never his classmates when they had to listen to him go on and on about anything that lived and breathed. Even though Wesley kept to himself and never bothered anyone he still was bullied for his passion. Often called names that didn't truly leave a mark but still bothered him. Nature boy, Mother nature, Freak, the names would go on and he would be shoved around and knocked to the ground. He never said anything to anyone and would just get up and walk away. All he cared about was getting away and running to the small woodlands behind his school. One day while trying to keep the geckos he stole from his biology class in his shirt, he was stopped by his normal bullies and slammed against the building. They were behind the building where there was no camera or teachers. Wesley was scared, not for himself but for his small green friends, he tried to plead with the bullies to let him go but they wouldn't listen. Wesley had never been hit before so when the first fist came across his face he didn't know how to react. He just fell to the ground holding his shirt to make sure his friends were safe. Somehow one of the geckos got loose and fled from his shirt, it didn't make it far as one of the bullies stepped on its tail.

"Ew, he even keeps them in his clothes!" A blue eye bullied screamed. Another bullied with green eyes kicked Wesley in the back making him roll over facing the bully stepping on the green lizards tail. 

"This is fucking disgusting," The bully with the gecko spat and crossed his arms. "But you guys wanna see what else is disgusting?" Wesley felt his heart stop beating as the bully told another friend to trade him places. Once they did the bully rose his foot and looked Wesley in the face with a deranged smirk.

"You won't," the green-eyed bully said twisting up his nose hoping his friend was bluffing. The bully with his foot up shot him the finger and brought his foot down with so much force. The squishing sound was loud and blood shot everywhere. It mostly landed on Wesley's face since he was inches away. The bully was laughing so hard pointing at his friend's faces, calling them pussies for not being man enough to stomach it. Wesley started to shake on the ground and his vision began to blur. He never remembered what happened when he looked back up to the bully who killed his friend. Wesley could only remember walking to the office with more blood on him, his dead gecko friend in one hand and the other alive one still being cradled in his shirt. He remembered how all the adults in the office started to scream and pull at him trying to figure out what happened. Wesley could only hold up his hand with the dead gecko and cry his heart out. He didn't get in much trouble, it was ruled out as self-defence, but we was suspended for a week. The week he stayed home he did nothing but stay in his room. He aunt tried everything to get him to come out but he would only hug her and crawl back in bed. 

The weekend before he was to return back to school Wesley came out of his room, running towards the kitchen's back door and to the meadow.

"Slow down Wesley! Be careful and be back before it gets dark!" His aunt called to him as she finished up dishes. Wesley had discovered a family of robins were nested in a tree the day before and he wanted to get a closer look at them. It was the only thing that sparked his interest to finally get out of his room to the great outdoors.

"I will, promise!" While running he saw a robin flying in the sky and followed it. He had no idea where or how far into the woodlands he was getting, he only wanted to see the robin and admire its feathers. Eventually, he saw the robin fly into a tree,  he found the trunk of the tree and decided he was going to climb it. He was never afraid of height and loved the filling of being so high up in the air that his air flowed behind him. When he reached the top he found a branch he believed to be steady that was close enough to the birds. Once seated he held out a hand and slowly got robins to jump onto his arm. He was happy again and enjoying holding them up to the sun to see them shine like stars. Back home at the cottage, his aunt had caught sight of him climbing the tree and dropped everything she was doing to run after him. She started to call his name, telling him to get down that insistent and to never climb another tree as long as she was alive. He started to panic and put the birds back in their nest so he could climb down. "Wesley you are in so much trouble once you get down here young man!" When his aunt yelled, he panicked even more and tried to hurry down the trunk. He missed his foot an a branch and started to tumble down. His aunt screamed and ran to try and catch him, she was right under him but she couldn't handle the impact knocking them both down. On his way down he was knocked unconscious from hitting his head on other branches.

When Wesley came to, he couldn't remember anything from the fall but he knew his aunt was hurt. In his hospital bed he cried out for his aunt but his words kept breaking apart. His head hurt and his vision was wobbly, he didn't care and kept screaming for his aunt. His uncle rushed into the room and quickly took him into his arms telling him everything was okay. 

"She's fine Knuddelbär, she's fine just a little ruffed up. Shhhhhh it's fine." Wesley knew it was his fault and he couldn't bring himself to look at his uncle without feeling the guilt. 

"W-w-whh-whhhhherre iss-sssss sh-shhh-shhhheeee?" Wesley didn't understand why his speech wasn't coming clear, it felt like it was blocked by something, his uncle caressed his head and rocked him. 

"She's in the next room. She'll be fine but you need to rest, stop talking, stop moving, just lay down."

After many doctor visits and a trip to a bigger town to visit a neurologist, it was determined that Wesley had suffered from a concussion and a brain injury that left him with a prolong stutter. His aunt only suffered from a broken arm and twisted ankle, Wesley hugged her and cried for her forgiveness. 

"No more tree Wesley, promise me no more trees." she whispered into his ear as he cried into her shoulder. For a child who was still in development, Wesley never became frustrated with himself when he was learning to live with his stutter. The only time he wished his didn't stutter was when he went back to school and was asked to read or answer a question. He didn't like when the other kids would snicker at him. But even then, when he got home he would talk up a storm and his aunt and uncle would wait for him to make it through every word he got stuck on. Eventually, his uncle learned a trick from a man he met on his travels and hurried home to see if it would work with Wesley. Snapping his fingers was a way to lessen his blocks and help him get words across faster. Whenever there was snapping heard around the house they knew it was Wesley.

"I can ssss....ssss ****snap snap**** see colours." Their usual family dinner was a lot more interesting than the last after Wesley's accident. He was now fourteen and more lively as ever when it came to his outside adventures and life sciences. 

"You can do what now?" His aunt cocked an eyebrow passing her husband the bowl of mash potatoes. Wesley started to tap on the table and focusing on it. His aunt and uncle watched and waited for him to finish, they were confused but highly interested. When he finished his pattern on the table he looked up with a beaming smile.

"Low sssss....sssss ****snap snap**** sounds are shades of bl....bllluuu.... ****snap snap**** blue, medium ssssss...sssss ****snap snap**** sounds like mmmmm-m-m ****snap snap**** my sna-aaapping are shhhh-shhhhh-shades of yellows and greeee ****snap snap**** ens, higher sss ****snap snap**** sound are shades of rrr ****snap snap**** reds." Wesley snapping became faster and his word came quicker than they did before. His uncle thought it amazing but his aunt thought it was a silly game Wesley was playing. After dinner, when everyone went to do a few more things before bed, Wesley would run to his room and hide under the covers with a radio. He would turn it to the classical music channel, close his eyes, and allow different colours waved in his mind to create a stunning visual.  Wesley soon realized he lived in a bubble of sounds with colours, animals, bugs, and a stutter that would never go away.

~~~

**Eighteen**

"What do you mean you don't want to go to university?"

"Wesley you are extremely smart, me and your aunt only want what is best for you." Wesley leaned against his bedroom door frame, arms crossed with one leg wrapped around the other. He had just told his family something they never thought he would ever say. He knew they only wanted him to get a better education and explore the wonders of college, how his aunt said 'spread his wings and fly'. But that's not what he wanted. He had already graduated from high school a month ago and had decided he would wait before telling his parentals his choice. He knew this was the reaction he would get, he already wrote it down on his wall of notes that they wouldn't take it lightly. His aunt was the first to jump to her feet and scold him, his uncle was gentler and tried talking to him. When he insisted he wasn't going his aunt made a deal with him.

"Fine, why not go for two years and see how you like it? We will pay for it, I just want something educational for you to fall back on. You need to get a job that pays well so you can live fair." Wesley ran a hand through his long hair. He had stopped having it cut when he was fourteen, choosing that he like how it covered his face when he didn't wish to be seen, it was his own protection against the world. He moved a few strands to linger in his face and pushed off the wall, tucking his hands into his overalls and kicking a rock with his dirty bare feet. He was in the garden again without shoes, his aunt hated when he came back inside with dirty feet. He tried to hide them but he was sure she had already seen them.

"Fine," Wesley grumbled. He knew he had lost, and in a few months when the sun shifted down its horzion, he would be sent off to the university his aunt had chosen. It was all too familiar when he was told he was going back to England by train. Too familiar when his aunt as kissing his face all over, but not familiar as his uncle stood behind her with a saddened smile. Wesley couldn't remember when he got so tall. His aunt seemed so small compared to him, so did his uncle, they were old and shrinking, that's what he told himself. He kissed and hugged his aunt and uncle goodbye and got on the train. His cabin faced towards the station and he waved continuously to them until the train pulled out of the station. He placed his carry on in his lap and opened the trunk. His aunt had clearly packed it from how neat the rows of clothes were, there was a note on top with her small scribbly handwriting on it. He opened it and felt his heart stop.

_Our dearest Wesley,_

_When you came to me and Kristoff you beamed with happiness but in your eyes held so much sadness. We made it our goal to make you comfortable and enjoy us just as much as you enjoyed being with your mother. I can't tell you why my sister sent you to us, I don't know the answer either. But I do know she wanted you to live a wonderful life somewhere that matched your personality. She used to write me all about you and your brothers' adventures. Guess that's why when you started to bring animals home I couldn't believe it was true. Your uncle and I have watched you grow into a brilliant young man and we know you will thrive in university and make a huge name for yourself. I still think the last name 'Wonka' is a crazy name for someone, but it fits you, it fits how otherworldly you are. I guess being a Wonka is a good thing? I can't wait for the day I can read the paper's and see your name across the headlines. I know you didn't want to go but I believe that in the next two years you will find yourself._

_-So much love and hope aunt Maggie and uncle Kristoff_

Wesley held the note up to his chest and leaned his head back against his seat. The world outside was blurring from the train passing by and that's how Wesley felt on the inside. He was a blur of things that only made sense in colours and not shapes. Wesley had been standoffish since his accident; since he learned the waves of colours he saw were only something he could see. His only friends through his years in school were the animals and none human creatures he stumbled upon. He would rather wade in the water with the most dangerous sea life than be surrounded by the people he didn't know how to connect with. High school was not a place of connections, it was a building filled to the brink with the cruellest creatures that walked the planet. It wasn't wild goats, bears, cheetahs, snakes, black widows you should be afraid of. It was humans that were the deadliest creatures to kill each other. One 'bite' of a human could wipe out a whole nation. It happened during WW2, it happens during civil wars, it happened in colonization, it happened in high school but instead of dying physically. You died mentally everyday until you were a walking zombie that hide behind their hair and hoped to run into the woodlands to finally feel something. He wasn't scared to leave home nor leave behind his family because the university was too far away. He was scared of not finding his connection among the people he would be surrounded by. He was scared that he would try to open up and no one would understand him. He was the single violin in a sea of trumpets and other big band instruments. It was going to be a long ride so he chose to close his case and take a nap. He still held the note in his hand the whole ride there.

"Mister Wonka! I do expect you to pay attention in my class." Wesley's attention was pulled away from his notebook as he drew the anatomy of an anaconda across the pages. His professor had slammed a ruler down right in front of him. He cursed himself of showing up late and having to sit in the front. He hardly ever paid attention when his professor lectured on for hours and there weren't any visuals. He was in his second year, somehow making it past his first without quitting, sitting in the front of his level three hundred zoology class. He didn't care for what his professor had to say, he taught himself anyway, he had too when he was too distracted by other things in class. The ticking of the clock was a dull red but the pen clickings were orangish red. When his professor rose his voice it was a navy blue and violent. The waves crashed against his mind like an angry ocean off the coast. Wesley started to rock as all the colours started to clash together unharmonized, a mess, it made his head hurt. The professor noticed Wesley's rocking and thought to put a halt to it, but when he got close Wesley, he already jumped out of his seat with his things and ran out the door. It was quiet outside the classroom but it wasn't enough. Wesley took off down the halls covering his ears, he ran past unexpected students, he crashed through the door of the building and looked around as the dull skylight blinded him. He used the back of his hand to cover his face as he took off again towards where he knew the trees would be. He was grateful his aunt was foolish enough to send him to a uni that was off the beaten road and close to a lake. He darted across campus with his heart beating to be free. He was going to be wild, born to be wild and run with the birds and frogs. As soon as he saw grass he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag. When the grass touch his foot a surge of happiness shot through him and he thought he would cry. 

He didn't walk through the forest, he hopped, he jumped and crawled around pretending to be his favourite creatures. He imagined himself younger going about the house as a goat than a large dog. He followed the birds that flew from one tree to the next, flapping his own wings picturing his windless flight across the muddy ground. When he spotted water a few yards away he headed towards it. When he broke through the trees he stopped at a small cliff and looked out towards the shiny blue water. Even with the dull sky, the sun bounced off the water making it seem like a pool full of glitter. He climbed down from the cliff and stood in the shallow end of the water. He stood for a moment taking in everything before moving in farther. Each step he felt the growing need to go farther, something was out in the water calling him, he needed to get closer and deeper to find it. When the water was up to his thighs he could feel the soft waves on the tip of his fingers. The water was warm by the sun, his pants under the water floated, his clothes above the water clung to his skin. He closed his eyes and walks farther into the warm waves, he starts to sink and he doesn't try to move his arms to keep himself afloat. He held his breath and slowly let the air out of his lungs so he would sink farther down under. When water filled his ears he was in pure silence and bliss came over him like a comforting blanket. Bubbles came from his nose and floated above him in a wobbly stream, disappearing when they reach the top, blending into a world above him yet around him. He didn't want to drown, that's not what he was planning on doing, he was just looking for something that only the water could give him. When he looked up there wasn't a reflection and only the sky with water lines above. 

He rose a weightless arm above him trying to reach the top where the water met the air. When his fingers didn't break through the space and stayed in the water his mind finally registered. He needed to fill his lungs, he needed to swim back up and breath. He started to kick his legs to try to hurry to the top. He could now feel his lungs filling with water and panic ensured itself as he struggled to get back up. If he could cry while submerged he would, he closed his eyes starting to believe he was going to die. 

_'Wesley?'_

He eyes shot open and he wasn't in the water anymore, he was floating in darkness and he could breathe. He looked around until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around as best he could weightless, he came face to face with his mother. Her long blond hair floated around her in a golden crown halo. Her skin for once didn't look fragile and tried from having to protect her children. Her eyes. Her eyes were different colours, Wesley forgot his mother had different colours eyes, one brown on purple. He reached out to her and she took him into her arms lovingly, she didn't feel real but it didn't matter, Wesley missed his mother and her welcoming hugs and love. 

_'Wesley you have to go.'_

Wesley pulled away and shook his head trying to tell her he didn't want to. She pushed him off of her and he started to get sucked upwards. He tried to fight back and swim back to his mother but she shook her head 'no' and kissed him a farewell. When he was sucked completely back through the darkness he gasped and shot up off the ground. Somehow he was on land and able to breathe again, it burnt his lung but he was happy when he could take a deep breath and not swallow salty water. He brought his legs to his chest and tried to breathe, coughing up the water a few times and heaving when he felt his stomach giving out. He didn't vomit but the need to was enough to make him try to get up and try to walk back to campus. He somehow managed to get to his feet, slowly and extremely wobbly, he tracked back through the forest the way he came. His hair was plastered to his face and he didn't try to move it. When he stumbled out of the forset he collapsed to the ground as he became cold and hot at the same time. He could hear worried gasp from fellow peers but he didn't want to look up and face them. He brought his face to the grass and buried in, he curled into himself when he heard people coming around him. 

It took a lot of work to convince not only his school but also his aunt and uncle that he wasn't suicidal. Yes he could swim, no he wasn't depressed, no he didn't need to see a therapist- thought that might help. Wesley just needed to get out of the class, he didn't mean to almost drown at the bottom of a lake. After more time of telling people he was fine he went back to classes and tried to make it through the rest of the year. But that didn't last long as he started skipping classes and going back to the lake to stare into the water. Eventually, he dropped out against everyone's wishes, even his professors who were amazed by his work. He wanted to travel, he thought it be a good idea, he thought that during said travels he would find himself. He left England and went back to Switzerland with tearful eyes and broken words when he told his family what he did. They welcomed him back with open arms and lingering disappointment. 

"I'm leaving for Germany." Was all he said one morning and his uncle and aunt didn't try to stop him. He boarded a plane, waving goodbye every step of the way, and left to a new world where he knew nothing but wanted to learn everything.

~~~

**Twenty-five**

Wesley's travels never slowed down as he travelled from one nation to another. He wrote down his findings and learned from the locals of wherever he was. Germany, Poland, Russia, India-which was his favourite, Indonesia was a mistake but he happy he got to go. Among his travels, he befriends a lot of important adventurers, researchers, activist, natives, he made a name for himself has a good ally to call for when they needed a companion. It was all a mistake when he went on a ramble about his favourite animals and reptiles, telling each and everything he knew about them. He always amazed his friends with how much he knew and how much passion he had towards wildlife. During his return from Tobago, he was approached by a CEO of a wildlife and reptilian organization that really wanted him on their journalism team. He quickly declined telling them he didn't want to be tied down, the CEO was quick to ensure him there were no strings attached to his work, he could operate as he wishes and travel wherever he wanted. He would receive all credit as long as he shared his knowledge with the trainees of the companies.  Wesley liked the idea of finally having a connection with other people, especially younger people that were just like him. He agreed and soon Wesley made a name for himself among the animal world as someone who stood at the top. Every time someone met him it was always an honour. 

~~~

**Twenty-Eight**

He was on a mission travelling through the Amazon in search of something that was only spoken about in old wives tales. He had gotten separated from his travel companion and was now alone fending for himself. He had a sense of direction and follow the rivers flow. Where ever the water ran a town or village was soon to follow, he travelled for five days along the water bed, eating fish and berries and trying to keep his hair off of his neck. His feet hurt and his sweat made his clothes stick to him uncomfortably. He had thought of taking his knife and cutting his hair short just to have some type of relief but the quickly opted out of it. He loved how his hair flowed and he would suck up his complaining if it meant it got to keep it. While taking a break by the river he noticed movement coming from the wild brushes across the bank from him. A small head popped out with hair littered with flowers and feathers. Wesley gasped and fell backwards on his butt as the small person came forward to the water. They noticed him and snickered as they gathered their water and quickly ran back into the bushes. Wesley wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not but it didn't stop him from jumping across the river bank and following them. The little person seemed to notice he was right behind them and thought of a brilliant plan to run him in circles. Every time he was sure he was close to them he would hear running in the opposite direction. He followed and soon he was brought back to the river and the little person was now on the other side laughing at his misery. Wesley was sure it was just his head playing tricks on him, he sat down on the river bed and tried to gather himself before going back to his original plan.  A tap on his shoulder made him look up and over, he jumped at what he saw, three more little people standing with sharp sticks. Wesley fell back right into the river, luckily on the shallow end, and tried to figure out what was going on in front of him. Even with the fresh water now soaking him from the burning sun, he was still clouded with confusion. The little person in the front of the trio rose one hand and started moving his fingers. Wesley squinted but soon realised the little person was signing to him. He now praised whoever above that he actually took the time to learn to sign language while he was in India two years ago.

 _"Are you here to steal from the earth?"_ Wesley slowly shook his head 'no' and looked at the other two bodies behind the one speaking. They looked ready to attack if needed, Wesley at this point just wanted to get back to camp.

"I'm l-ll-l.....l-lost." At this moment he wished he didn't stutter. He wished his brain wouldn't halt and he could speak with eases.  The little people looked at each other nodding, the one speaking signed for him to get up and follow them, Wesley rose from the water and got back onto dry land now soaked to the bone. The sound of his shoes squeaking were shades of red and it wasn't pleasant to listen to. Two of the little people took both of his hands and hurried him along through the bushes and tall trees. When they broke through the forset Wesley couldn't help but drop to his knees as he saw the settlement around him. Huts on the ground and trees connected to each other by ladders and bridges, more little people that seem to range in size but never went past an average person's thigh. Wesley had never seen anything like this when he met other tribal natives. The little men next to him poked him to get back to his feet and walk with them up a ladder and to a giant hut in the heart of the trees. Upon entering, all heads turned towards Wesley and his tongue fell to his throat. He was starting to become anxious and scared of what they were going to do.  A plump and round little man came from behind Wesley and strolled over to a chair that sat in the middle of the room. It was a throne with banana leaves feathered behind it, wildflowers laid on the side and staff stood by itself against the golden chair. Wesley knew from previous encounters that he should probably bow as a form of respect and he did.  The little warriors around him chuckled and he rose with embarrassment. The man on the throne had to be the chief and Wesley really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a death wish. 

 _"Sit."_ Wesley didn't wast time and hurried to the ground crossing his legs in front of him. 

They are called Oompa Loompas and they come from Loompaland, which is a region of, a small isolated island in the hangdoodles near and between Madagascar and Seychelles. The tribe he stumbled upon were apart of a group of voyagers. There were many scattered Oompa Loompas settlements in different regions in the warmer continents. The found their ways across the waters in search of more resources and had stayed behind to set up a port. Wesley chose to stay with them instead of finding his way back to his camp. He learned about their culture and their unperturbed worship of the cocoa bean. Wesley thought it was all a joke until he felt small hands grabbing at his pants the day after his arrival, he forgot he had brought chocolate with him. Even with it crushed and melted in his pocket the Loompa children that crawled up his leg were determined to steal it from him. He had never been more terrified about being crowded back towards a tree and used like monkey bars. Wesley part took in a ritual, the Loompas had wanted to truly invite their new friend into their world, they wanted him to drink the food they diet off of. For a while, Wesley was eating whatever he hunted for, he didn't feel the need to eat green callipers mashed together with random things the little people found. It was terrible and Wesley was sure he was going to fall over an die from swallowing the concoction. When it was all over there was another celebration for him and he felt like he had made a new home among them. Eventually, Wesley realized he needed to go back to civilization and told the chief about his departure. The Loompas were sad to see him go but they respected his choice and help him to the nearest international base.  

"You've been gone for five months! We thought you were dead!" 

"Oh." Was the only thing Wesley could say as his boss held their chest relieved to know he was alive.

~~~

 **'Willy Wonka, the greatest chocolatier, closes the doors to his factory'** was the headline Wesley reread in his head over and over as he sat at his breastfast table. He had just gotten back from the Amazon travels a few weeks ago with countless notebooks that were in need of reviewing before sending them off to be punished. He lived in a rather large bungo that was nested in the core of a Bald Cypress settlement. His house seemed to float on the murky waters as the pillars under the floor foundation hid under water. It was a steady dwelling, it could handle the heavy rains and the random winds that came through every so often. It once flooded and Wesley had to install levers that would allow his house to rise when the water did. There was a bridge that connected his bungo to the road, an idea he incorporated after sending time with the Oompa Loompas. He liked having to paddle through the swamp to get home when he wasn't so tried out. But now he was tired and just needed to be able to walk. He preferred the swamps because of its ever-growing inhabitants that came and went as they pleased. Magnificent birds inhabit the swamplands, along with turtles, otters, nutrias, and even beautiful shiny alligators. But his favourite inhabits of them all was the snakes that would slither up the sides of his house and hang around on the veins and leaves. It was rather beautiful scenery, the sky never dulled in the swamp and there were many colour flowers that floated on the surface of the water. Around his house, Wesley had planted bog flowers, pinks, blues, yellows, and orange petals always illuminated in the waters. The noise of the swamp was peaceful and gentle on Wesley's ears, the colour waves harmonies and it never gave him a headache. It was his own paradise. 

"My brother!" Wesley exclaimed to no one and held the paper down from his face. He had been years since he had ever seen his brothers. There was the few times he could have sworn he saw one of them while he travelled the world. The time he was in the sand dunes he saw a man dressed in purple with another man going over building plans. He could have sworn it was like looking in a mirror when he saw his own face turning towards him. He was sure it wasn't the heat, he was sure it was William, he had heard how famous his middle brother had become. Wesley mind tried to think of the last time he heard anything else about his brother's famous factory and candies but couldn't think. He had sent so many years travelling he never made time to check newspapers or watch tv. It was proud of William but he also wished he would have come to find him. In reality, Wesley was sure they were all at fault for not trying to seek each other out. Wesley held the newspaper to his chest and ponder what it would be like if he were to reunite with his brothers. Would try all welcome each other or would it only be Wesley who missed the others? Whatever the outcome may be Wesley only wanted to be able to look at the others and tell them he never forgot about them. He loved them after so long. 

Wesley brought the paper down and looked out the half moon window towards the waters. He didn't feel like finishing breakfast, he wanted to wallow in his thought, a flickering feeling across his ankle brought his attention to the ground. Along with the natives of the swamplands, Wesley started his own family with the pets he brought home from his adventures. Lilith and Eve were two fifteen feet long pricing white anacondas, they had blue sapphire eyes ad holo scales that crisscrossed on their backs like diamonds. They were apart of a very rare family of anacondas that were said to have been existed after a purge. They were to believe spiritual pets of a few indigenous gods, said to bless and bring good fortune to those had could capture them. Three years ago while he lived in South America for a short while he had gotten lost in the forest -a habit he seemed to do a lot. He had somehow stumbled upon a bed of anacondas they seemed rather hungry. He was sure he was going to be crushed and swallowed whole, but he wasn't and managed to befriend the large and scary reptilian. Getting legal documents for the two eggs he took back with him was a lot harder than he thought. Luckily his job helped and forged that the snakes would be placed in a zoo. A beautiful wonderful lie. He kept them in his house to do as they please, it was helpful they were rather obedient despite being anacondas, they could do as they please as long as they didn't ruin the house. No eating people nor their other none snake siblings, and no disappearing for more than a month. Lilith was rather troublesome, like a curious child that couldn't look without touching, while her sister Eve just hung around curled up on herself in the most uncommon places. So many times Wesley had tried to go to bed and would be greeted with a giant heart head laying on his pillow. 

"Lilith w....w.....wer ****snap snap**** were is your sister?" The snake flicked its tongue and its beady eyes stared back at him. Wesley leaned over his chair and ran his hand down his darlings scales. Her tongue flickered some more and she moved to slither up the leg of the table. She wrapped around the curves and dips of the polished wood until her head peaked over the edge. She curled around herself half way and laid her head in her body. "Fine. Don't t......tt....... ****snap snap**** tell me. I h...h-h-have my own t....t ****snap snap**** things to worry about." Wesley patted Lilith's head and got up from his chair and went to his study. It was a round-cornered room with papers scattered everywhere. The walls were decorated within insects display he had put together himself. Skeletons of the dead animals he found hung from the ceiling in their natural shapes as if they were still alive and moving around. Tables held stacked books that reached towards the sky, treating to fall over any day now, scattered books opened to sticky noted pages. Wesley went to his desk in the corner, he had a red thread board were he kept everything that had something to do with his family. He hung up and pinned the newspaper's front page in the middle of the whole bored and stood back to look it. Whenever he heard anything about someone with the last name Wonka he always pinned it to the bored. He had a few cutouts from the papers from New York about Wilfred but most of his clippings came from his other brother William. William had made a bigger name for himself than both Wilfred and Wesley and it was amazing. 

 _'I wonder where he is now.'_ Wesley thought and sat on the top of his desk looking over all the paper clippings and red strings.

~~~

**Thirty-five**

the heart of Maine was too loud for Wesley, he couldn't even think straight, let alone make it down the sidewalk without bumping into people. The colours of the sounds flashed in his eyes and he wanted to close them and walk blindly. That was a bad idea since he was inches away from falling into the street. He grumbled to himself as he shuffled through the streets trying to find a cafe to sit down at. He just needed to sit down and readjust himself before continuing on his course to his hometown. He had made an appointment to met someone important, though the other person didn't know it was he who was coming, he had made sure to reach out and set a date. He finally found a place to sit, a small vintage cafe of the beaten path, a mom and pa shop that seemed rather wholesome. He quickly huddled over with all his bags, two duffles and a briefcase, once in his seat he throw everything on the ground and threw his head back as his muscle relaxed. A waitress came by gathering his order with a welcoming smile, he orders and she hurried off to put it in, once left alone again he reached in his pocket and pulled out a paper clipping. It was a small slice of paper he had found while back home while cleaning the house.  **'Wilfred Wonka, son of Wilbert Wonka, opens an international densitary'**. 

~~~

The faint ding of bell that hung above the door alerted the owner, who was in the middle of cleaning his equipment and laying them in their proper places. It had been a rather long morning of endless patients with ridiculous reasons for coming in. An old man wanted all his teeth pulled, said he rather suck on his food then chew, he was tired of chewing, hurt his face. A young girl covered in pink from head to toe came in for a cleaning but quickly ran out the door when she saw the old man with no teeth leaving. There was a mother and her young son who was getting braces installed. The little boy didn't seem so eager and nor was the dentist, braces were the hardest things to get people to sit still for. Normal check-ups and walks in filled the rest of the day until four in the afternoon. Now the dentist was cleaning up and hoping that his last client was someone rather easy than a headache. 

"Do you have an appointment?" The dentist asked not looking behind him to the entrance. Heavy booted footsteps walked closer to the front desk, the dentist finally turned around to see who had just walked in. In his susprize, the man who stood a few feet away looked just like him, minus the wrinkles of stress and bags under their eyes. 

"Yes, I....I called l....la..la-la ****snap snap**** last week." The dentist took note of the stranger's stutter and how he snapped between words and nodded. He led the man back to the chair and instructed him to get comfortable. The dentist set to work grabbing the things he needed and turning on the overhead light. The man in the chair opened his mouth wide, the dentist put on his mask and gloves and set to work doing the normal checkup. While in the man's mouth, the dentist noticed the man's front tooth was chipped and the one next to it had a cavity. He pulled away and lowered his mask, the man in the chair smirked.

"You have a chipped tooth and a cavity."

"That sh...shh ****snap snap**** should be a problem for you to f.....f.... ****snap snap**** fix, would it Wilfred?" The Dentist locked eyes with the man in the chair and felt his heart stop. He took a few steps back and held his chest as his eyes widen. Wesley sat up in the chair and smiled, the look on Wilfred's face said it all. 

"Wesley?" Was the only thing Wilfred could say as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. 

"I'm c...c... ****snap snap**** certainly not Willaim." Wesley chuckled lightly before being pulled into a tight hug. That was the first time in a long time that he had been held by Wilfred, the hug was filled with lost love and years of wondering about each other. Wilfred pulled away and looked his younger brother over once more before pulling him in for another hug. Wesley was so happy he wasn't the only one that missed his brother. 

~~~

**Forty**

Every Tuesday and Thursday were their lunch dates, now that Wesley moved to Maine, the brothers felt the need to have a schedule. When Wilfred wasn't out of the country for business, the two would take turns picking a place to go. the years they missed together were caught up on over drinks, and a few cigarettes on Wilfred's end. Wesley couldn't help the brotherly need to tell Wilfred they smoking wasn't good for him. Wilfred would only agree and lit up another one in front of him mockingly. Wesley told his brother all about his adventures around the world and promised he would bring Wilfred along. Wilfred tried to warrant that there was no need but Wesley emphasised that it was important they spend time together. They sat in Canada at a cafe awaiting their food for the afternoon. Wilfred was on a business trip and Wesley had chosen to come along. 

"Somewhere where the air isn't muggy," Wilfred said blowing out a cloud of smoke from the side of his mouth.  His only request if they were to travel. 

Wesley took Wilfred to Europe, beyond just England, to Switzerland to meet their aunt and uncle. Wesley would have never would have thought his aunt would cry when she saw the two men stand next to each other. The next stop was the neighbouring county Liechtenstein, Wesley wanted to bird watch and Wilfred wanted to read. The sight of the two brothers in the hills on a picnic was unnatural. Wesley with pigtails on the ground in summer short trying to snap pictures of woodpeckers. Wilfred wearing a large sunhat preached upon a foldable floor chair, with a book in hand but wasn't reading because he was asleep. The sun hat had been a gift from one of Wesley friends that noticed Wilfred burning in the sun. Wilfred tried to deny the woman saying he was fine but when his nose started to pill he took that hat willingly. While Wesley waited for more birds to come he captured pictures of a very tried Wilfred. He held a collection of wholesome photos that showed his brother in a loaf manner. He showed him the pictures the next day and Wilfred was embarrassed. 

"Get rid of those!" Wilfred said across the condo from the living room to the sunroom.

"No!" Wesley yelled back with glee as he hung the picture up to dry. 

Other to Romania, down to Turkey,  a plane towards Italy,  back up to Hungary, a boat ride towards Estonia. Wilfred was amazed at how easy it was for his brother to travel, but he wasn't amazed by how many times they were stopped by TSA. 

"Sir are you aware of the jar of cocooned caterpillars in your luggage?" The agent asked Wesley who was too busy shuffling things around in his messenger bag trying to find something. Wilfred looked like he was about to confess to a crime he didn't do. Wilfred felt the need to step in and save his brother, a feeling he hadn't had in a love time, but before he could Wesley whipped out a folded stabled document.

"I h..h-h-have doc...docc.....uments." Wesley smiled through his stutter. They somehow got on the plane with the caterpillars. Till this day Wilfred isn't sure if any of it was legal or what the documents said. 

~~~

"How do you know he wants to see us?"

_"I don't"_

"Then why would you think it's a good idea to go look for him?"

_"I don't know."_

"Could you please stop signing, I'm not paying attention enough to read what you're saying." Wilfred huffed peering over the top of his newspaper. 

 _"You need to be able to understand sign, encase I can't speak, anyways I still think we should go."_ Wesley sat upside down in the armchair in Wilfred's office in England. Wesley had demanded, in a very passive aggressive manner, that Wilfred learn sign language. Wilfred thought it was silly but didn't want to offend his brother if it was truly important to him. Wilfred put down his paper and lifted up his cigarette to his mouth to take a drag. 

"Fine let's say we go next month when I'm off work, he doesn't wish to see us, what do we do then?" Wilfred was bitterly curious at what his younger brother would come up with. He blew his smoke sideways and waited for Wesley to answer, the younger man moved to sit straight up and smiled. Wilfred knew that smile, it meant that Wesley was already running ten miles ahead of the plan.

"Don't worry I got it." Wilfred's breathing hitched when he didn't hear his brother stutter.

~~~

 _"Oh! There was this one time in Romania that the townspeople thought Wilfred was a reincarnation of Dracula while we were at a museum."_ Wesley chuckled deeply amused by how well the girls seemed to follow with his life story. Of course, he left out the bitter details not wanting to ruin the dinner. The girls laughed along and even Wilfred cracked a smile at his own misery.  When Wesley was finished the attention turned to the eldest, Wilfred froze to think over his life. It was rather boring and not as amazing as Williams or Wesley's.

"Come on I'm sure you have something to talk about."

"Well I-"

"H-hhh-he's a midwife!" Wesley proclaimed across the table, Scarlet looked at Wilfred for him to confirm or deny. Taylor was now on the edge of her seat waiting to hear the story of how a man became a midwife. 

"Okay well," Wilfred took a sip of his drink and took off his glasses to clean them. He sid them back on his face and cleared his throat. "Alway me to start from the beginning. There is a reason for everything."

....


	14. Wilfred Izaac Wonka, Jr.

They had been married for three years when they decided they wanted to try for a child. The day Mariette announced she was pregnant seemed like the happiest day in both of their world. Everything was set in order for the arrival of their beautiful baby boy, the nursery was decorated in dark blues and greens, clothes for years to come were already bought and stored away. A baby bed was fitted with the softest blankets and stuffed animals were lined against the railing. On the ceiling were planets and stars with their named written on them. Mariette had a deep feeling her baby was going to be an astronaut, Wilfred Sr. would gentle disagree and bost about how his son would take after him in the art of teeth. Mariette would feel unease whenever the topic of teeth would make its way into their conversations. It always made her want to stop talking, run away into the kitchen and do something so she wouldn't have to listen about them. Baby teeth. Adult teeth. Decaying teeth. Broken teeth. Bloody teeth. Missing teeth. 

"Well, how do you know he will want to be a dentist?" Mariette had made a habit out of rubbing her stomach whenever she talked to her husband. It was comforting for when she didn't like what was going to bed said. She could comfort herself but also her future child who knew nothing of anything. 

"Because he is a Wonka." Was the only response he would give his wife as he sterilized his equipment. His favourite tool was always the curette, a scrapping tool, he always kept it closer to the edge of his tool table. Whenever Mariette saw the tool when she was six months along, the baby would kick until she left the room. So many days and long nights of hearing patients walk in and out of the house. Wilfred Sr. worked from home and was the town's dentist, he was adored for his horrible work among the town, but feared by those that actually came to see him. Mariette had never heard so much screaming since they moved to Maine to start a life together. The scream seemed to get louder by time, every patient sounded like they were fighting for their lives, and then suddenly it would all be over. So many nights Mariette wouldn't sleep from the nightmares of bloody screaming. She looked so tired in the mornings and could barely stand on her feet without leaning against something to rest for a moment. 

"Is there anything to make them scream less?" She asked laying on their shared bed staring out the window at nothing. He wouldn't answer and would hurry downstairs to the parlour to usher in another poor unfortunate person. It was a week after her seventh milestone that she worked up the courage to walk down the stairs and through the living room. She wanted to know why the patients screamed, she wanted to know why her husband never closed the door, why she had to listen to the scream every day. She rounded the corner trying not to make too much noise on the hardwood floor. She held her stomach the whole way as if her baby was going to fall out. Peering into the parlour she saw her husband at work. His shadow seemed so big and monstrous as the overhead light cast over her head. The screams became more embedded in her mind when she met eyes with the person strapped in the chair. Their fear became hers, her stomached kicked, the baby didn't like the sound, she got to her feet to walk away but he had already known she was there. The screaming had stopped but so had the heart of the person in the chair.

"Dear?" She said nothing and looked towards the ground. The big scary monstrous shadow now loomed over her, swallowing her whole and devouring her being. All she could do was hold her baby inside her closer with her small hands.

~~~

 **December 1st, 1973**  

They had agreed that when the baby was born he would tell her when he was expecting people. He would have time to get the baby out of the house and stroll around the small town. They had agreed he would close the parlour doors so the screaming would be muffled, he wouldn't work at night, that he would come to bed and hold her. On the day of their child's arrival, Mariette was sure she was going to die, she had never been in so much pain. All the doctors and nurse tried to ease her pain but it only seemed to get worse. When it was time to push, her screaming was heard down the halls, bouncing off of every wall like a banshee. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the bedsheets and her eyes were wet and blurry from all the tears she cried. Somehow her husband ran into the room right as the babies head was being pulled out. The sight of him made her scream more, the pain was bearable but the sight of her husband terrified her. Mariette's screaming and tears left her husband transfixed to what he saw. The scene was messy and the screaming was euphoric. To him, he was in paradise, he closed his eyes and the sweet melodies of someone else's pain filled his ears. The nurses thought he was going to pass out and escorted him out, not before he got one last look of his wife. When they made eye contact she stopped screaming and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When he couldn't hear her anymore it was like his high had dropped and he was left with a hangover.

He took the liberties of naming their son in the only fashion he saw fit. After himself. When Mariette came to hours later she only wanted to hold her baby. She wanted to see the small miracle she had been carrying the whole time. 

"I want my baby."

"You need to rest." Her husband said and continued to hold the baby in his arms.

~~~

**Five**

Since he could babble Mariette was sure Wilfred kept asking her questions. He would have him on the floor in the empty laundry basket with a blanket. Folding and putting away clothes when she felt a tug on her dress, she turns around to her baby and bends down. He would put a small chubby hand on her face and say 'bah bah bah' with a rather serious face. Mariette wouldn't know what to do except stare at her baby as his hand laid right on the mark on her face. 

Wilfred doesn't remember a time when William wasn't always there. His brother was the complete opposite of him in every way. He did know that when William was born their father attitude shifted. While Wilfred chose to listen to their mother and stay out of the parlour, William would go and open the door when their father was working. Wilfred always remembered how his mother would have to hold William until he calmed down. He also remembered how William's eyes were different from everyone else's, when the rest of his eye was red from crying, his large purple irises in the middle stood out. Wilfred used to trick William into sitting in the living room so he could look at his eyes. 

"Why are they like that?" Wilfred would ask bluntly using two fingers to hold his brother's eye open. 

"I don't know. My eye is starting to burn." William was such a cry baby. He complained and cried about each and everything. Which was the reason he got in so much trouble when their father wasn't in a good mood. He was never in a good mood. That's why their mother told them to avoid him when he was in the middle of work, to stay upstairs when they saw someone coming over. Wilfred always had to haul his brother up the stairs kicking and screaming. Wilfred wanted to help his mother when it came to William but it seemed impossible. His brother was always impossible. But no matter the coast Wilfred protected his brother when he knew a way to do so. Sometimes he had a clever lie to tell his father, other times he took William's punishments while William watched. William never seemed to care that his brother took his place, Wilfred could see it in his dull purple eyes. Wilfred was sure that if William didn't have to stand in front of their father during the punishment, he would be off laughing somewhere. 

Their mother always secretly rewarded them for their good behaviour, which was rare on William part. She would sneak them candy in the backyard and tell them to hurry and eat them. She would tell them that if their father found out they all would be in big trouble. Wilfred never cared for the treats and would stash them away. He knew William loved them and would hand over a hand full to him in the middle of the night. He liked when his brother and mother were in good moods, it was starting to seem rare. Their father was more into his work than his family and their mother tried to cry in places she thought the boys wouldn't see her. Wilfred always found her crying and would stand there in silence until she noticed he was there. When she tried to shoo him off he would only come closer and hug her. Wilfred never seemed to smile when he knew his mother wasn't happy. He wanted to ask his mother why she cried, he wanted to ask his father why he didn't come to dinner anymore, he wanted to prey open William's eye again and ask him why they were purple. For a five-year-old, he had a lot of normal questions that only seemed to dull his world and make the frown on his face become intense.

~~~

**Eleven**

When Wesley was born Wilfred was sure he had to protect everyone against his father. He had to hide a sleeping Wesley, trick a sugar high William to stay in the attic with more candy, and hold his crying mother in his arms until she calmed down. Wilfred had told himself he had to be the knight in shining armour for his family even though he didn't believe in fairytales. He would craft up a perfect knight sword made from the stars above, that held the power of the sun, to use against the darkness. When everyone was sleep, Wilfred stayed up crafting his armour and naming them after the planets. Jupiter was his helmet, Mars was his chest plate that held Venus in his heart, Saturn was the rope hooked to his belt. Murcey were his boots that would carry him at lightning speed, Pluto was his force field that kept him unnoticed, he was a knight build from the planets. The glasses he now wore since he sight had gotten bad were made from the darkness of space gave him supervision. The planets he didn't use he referred them to his family. His mother was the beautiful moon that gave light to him shine, Wesley was the growing Earth that needed his mother the most. William was Uranus because Wilfred thought it was such a funny word. He was indeed an anus. Their father was the farthest planet away from the family, he was the one that took 168 years to orbit the sun, he was Neptune. 

"If father sees you playing like this he will punish you." Wilfred hated how William's eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He hated how every time he turned around and caught his brother staring at him he would jump and fall onto the floor. William never seemed to care that he scared his brother and would giggle before driving back under the covers. 

~~~

"William!" Wilfred was in the living room with Wesley when he heard the booming voice come from the kitchen. Wesley was four now, yet Wilfred would still pull him into his lap and cover his ears. Wilfred looked over his shoulders and saw his middle brother darting out of the kitchen and trying to make it to the stairs to their mother. Wilfred could hear the footsteps that sounded like thunder following right behind his brother, up the stairs until he heard a door close. Wesley would think it was all a game and would laugh in Wilfred's lap.

"I'm sorry." Wilfred would uncover one of Wesley's ears and whisper into it. He would then carry his brother to the back yard, there was a large gate that enclosed the area which was perfect to keep his brother. He would buckle his brother into his play harness that was connected to the porch. Wilfred kissed Wesley's head and patted his cheek.

"I'll be back, I have to go save our brother." Wesley would only laugh and run around the yard to his toys to keep him busy. Wilfred then looked up to the single window that overlooked their garden and saw his mother. He could see the look in her eyes that she was too afraid to leave the room, she would watch the baby until Wilfred came back. Wilfred kissed Wesley again and stormed into the house and up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his sword and ran to his brother would was being dragged out of the attic. Wilfred didn't think and shoved his sword into his father's back trying to get him to let go of William. Their father turned around with a groan and knocked Wilfred to his feet, knocking his glasses off. Wilfred couldn't see but he knew he had to keep swing his sword to defeat the monster. Their father had already grabbed the sword and broke the cardboard apart. He was yelling at Wilfred how disappointed he was with him, how he was the only son he thought he could be proud of. The door to the bedroom opened slightly and their mother looked out in fear. Wilfred wasn't afraid of getting hit, he saw his mother recover and cry later, he could too. William had already started to slowly come down the stairs of the attic carrying something. Wilfred tried to scoot back on the ground but didn't know where we was going. They were all sure their father was going to strick Wilfred, William thought on his feet and grabbed the heaviest book that happened to lay right at the top of the stairs. He held it above his head as best he could and brought it down against his father's head. Outside Wesley cried and Mariette ran to get him, Willaim stood shaking in fear, Wilfred had found his glasses and finally put them on. Their father was only stunned for a while before he turned around to William and slapped him hard across the face. 

"You two will not work together and cause trouble in my house!" Wilfred flinched and stood back as his brother cried on the floor. "We are moving." He then turned sharply to Wilfred and pointed an angry finger at him. "You are going to straight to boarding school immediately! There is no time to mold you since you seem to already have your path set out for yourself. No child of mine will behave like this." Their father doomed with fury at his sons, Mariette had stayed downstairs rocking Wesley back and forth as she listened on. "I should be sending William off but I fear he has a lot more work to be done to him. Unlike you, he can still be fashioned into a respectable child at home." With that their father turned back to William and grabbed him by the arm and drug him away. Wilfred couldn't save his brother. Wilfred realized he wasn't going to be the knight in shiny galactical armour for his family.

~~~

**Fourteen - Eighteen**

The large stone walls that surrounded the castle-like building was intimating since he got here. The very next week after the blowup, Wilfred was placed on a plane to England and shipped off to an all-boys boarding school in the far countryside. He felt like a fish out of water when he learned that his accent was completely different from everyone else's. He didn't try and make friends as the other students made it clear they wanted nothing to do with an American kid. Wilfred kept to himself, sat in the back of class despite the alphabetical assigned seating, and did his work and turned it in. He hadn't meant to become the star student in every subject, he only wanted to get his work done and be over with it. He was bullied behind his back with snickers and teasing, but no one dared to say it to his face since he looked so mean. His eyes were allows narrowed, dull and cold for whoever got to see them. He wore lowered brows and a resting pout that never smiled but only softened so often. Wilfred had developed a reputation of the smarted person in his grade but the most intimidating. On holidays when everyone else went home Wilfred would stay behind. He didn't know where his family was and his father never came to get him. He didn't care honestly, he only wished he knew how his mother was and his brothers. He would even admit he came to miss William's need to cause trouble. Wilfred would look out the window of his dorm watching all the other boys leave. When the first snow fell Wilfred was sure he was in his own personal hell.

~~~

The rush of burning teenage testosterone could kill a bear if it were to set into the circle. In the dingy smelly basement of the castle's dormitory was a ring of fire. In the fire were boys that ranged from thirteen to eighteen throwing punches and kicking until a nose was broken. The dim lighting from the ceiling lights misted a rustic ambience, it fueled the brawls, and it fueled the audience that seemed to grow every night. Broken desks that were placed in storage were flipped over and climbed on for a better view. Barrels and crates were used as corners, ropes were used to square off the sides to separate the inside from the out. Chalk on the dusty floor kept the fire limited to a certain amount of the room. If someone stepped out of the lines they lost and whoever was inside was a new victor. The rounds would last for hours depending on where the bets were placed. When everyone should have been asleep, the boys were down in the basement, wide awake and ready to throw in their allowance. A banker would come around and collect the funds in a shoe and bring it back to the judges' table. A stolen bell from the music hall would be rung and fighters clad in nothing but pants and shoes would enter the ring. Everyone would cheer and scream, not worried about being heard since they were so far underground. No one lingered on the first two floors of the dorms and the nosy house fellows slept on the highest floor. 

In front of the judges were two secondary students a grade level apart. Earlier that day the tenth grader Jeremy Livingwalls bragged about how easy it would be to take down Nail Jackingwats, the eleventh grader. When word got back to the ring leader, the fight was arranged and the two boys were set to face off. Jeremy didn't think the fight would be so soon, he walked into the ring sweating already, his legs seem to shake and his eyes were big like the moon outside. Nail seemed ready for everything as he shuffled his feet back and forth and threw a few shadow punches in the air. There wasn't any safety equipment to shield the face from damage, nor cover the rawness of a young man's fist. This was the apocalypse of a young man's masculinity at its finest, who would cry first and who would stand on the body of his fallen peer. It was a spark of excitement that no one asked for, none of the boys wanted to test their strength, no one wanted to be challenged. But when word got out there would be a new found attraction no one refused to come. Wilfred knew that and was amazed at how many people showed up the first night ready to fight each other. He was even more amazed that he had earned a respectable name among the others. He was the ring leader of hormone-induced cockfights that set apart the men from the boys. 

Anyone could fight anyone, there were simple rules, but even then the rules didn't matter as long as they didn't get caught. 

1) Fights are only set in stone when the ring leader finalizes them.

2) All fights happen the day they are announced. No rescheduling unless there is a good reason

3) Crying automatically got you disqualified

4) If someone was to get caught and asked about the fight. You lie and you better make it a good lie. 

Wilfred made these rules clear as day when the first fight started. When a boy in the back tried to challenge his authority, Wilfred slit the boy across the arm with a stole knife and no one dared to say anything else. 

Now it was Wilfred's last year before he was handed a slip of paper that congratulated his achievements. It has been three years of running the school's secret fight club, they never got caught and no one ever told what was going on. Even with teachers and the principle stopping the students in the halls to ask them about their faces. The students would lie and blame it on themselves bein up to no good. There were a few times that a student would also slip up and tell a higher up but Wilfred would be in eyesight glaring at them. 

"Wilfred Wanker I want to fight you!" It was in the schoolyard that Army Pennical pointed his finger at the 12th grader. Wilfred had been sitting against a pillar reading a book when he was aggressively challenged. No one had never wished to fight Wilfred, no because he was the ring leader or that he was intimidating, they just never felt the need to. He was the star student of the whole school, he was the only kid on the dean's list, he was the face of the school that felt untouchable. No one knew if he could fight. Some students huddled around the two whispering if Wilfred would accept the challenge. Others tried to justify that you shouldn't fight the person in charge, a rebuttal about pussying out was that's response.  Wilfred adjusted his glasses on his face, he now wore round frames that slid down a lot. Closing his book and huffing, he stood up and walked over to his challenger, once they were standing face to face the other boy seemed to want to take back what he said. Wilfred narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, not to truly seem aggressive, but to scared the other. 

"Tonight, the first round is ours," Wilfred said bumping shoulders with Army as he walked to his dorm for the rest of the day.

The night came quickly and it seemed that the gathering audience only spoke above a whisper. The ring had been resized for more space, the judges at the table had been replaced, for the time being, the lights on the ceiling seemed to grow brighter than ever. The bets were set quickly and collected, the bell was rung and the fighters came out. Army had stepped out in his gym shorts and sneakers, he took an extra step and adding paint to his freckly face, and he messy blonde curls were pulled back in a ponytail. He walked around the ring trying to hype of the crowd for his soon to come victory, they ate it up and started to roar to life. Wilfred stepped into the ring in his pyjama pants and wrapped fist. The crowded was slightly confused but continued to cheer both of the fighters' names. When Wesley went to take off his glasses Army already went in for a hit. Welsey moved enough to only get half the hit but it was enough to knock his glasses off and them to land on the ground. Army laughed and went for another hit, Wilfred blocked it, he grabbed Army's arm and twisted it back over his head and shoved him to the ground. The crowded started to truly come to life and Wilfred could feel a wild growing energy inside him. Army got back up and tried to punch Wilfred from behind, Wilfred took the hit but then brought back his fist to square Army in the face. Army fell to the ground and Wilfred got on top of him hitting him over and over again. 

No one tried to stop him when it seemed like the fight was getting out of hand. For once in the whole time he started to club, he could see another colour besides the dull greys, blacks, and browns. There was nothing but red everywhere, his hands, his arms, scattered on his pyjama pants, even on his face. It wasn't until he felt Army stop moving that Wilfred calm down and stop his assault. The students on the outside of the ring were completely silent from shock, some even running away back to their dorms, Wilfred had beat Army unconscious. The blonde's nose was leaking with blood down to the floor, his left eye was harsh red and daring to turn purple. His cheeks puckered and his lip was slipt down the middle. Even without his glasses, Wilfred was sure the boy under him looked terrible as he lied there. Wilfred rolled off the guy breathing hard and trying to shake the feeling he just had out of him. Wilfred somehow managed to find his glasses in the dusty dirty floor, he picked them up and blew on them to clean the dirt off, he put them on and for once in his life he felt all eyes on him. The door to the basement opened and shut and the sound of heavy feet running towards the fighting ring. The face of the principle was a look of complete horror. Wilfred wasn't sure if it was because he was in the circle or for the poor lad that laid on the ground.

~~~

"Do you know what this looks like, mister Wonka?" The headmaster asked

"No."

"Do you even care?" The school consular bent down to look Wilfred in the eyes.

"No."

"You started a fight club in your dormitory and brutally assaulted another student." The headmaster was an older man that reminded Wilfred of his father, the greying hair, the glasses, and even the one colour suit. Wilfred didn't care that his little side gig had been found out, he didn't care that he was about to be in big trouble. The only thing that crossed his mind was that the school would have to inform his father. He hadn't seen him in years, whose to say he was even alive? Wilfred wasn't sure that was for sure.  Then the thought of his mother and brother flashed in his head. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought of them as the headmaster cleared this throat. None of the people in the room looked happy to be gathered there and it was clear that they all wanted to leave.

"So what are you going to do? Call my father and have me sent home?"

"No, there will be no need, we will handle your punishment. I'm very disappointed in you Wilfred, your father spoke highly of you and you've even shown you are capable of being superior to everyone else. You father did inform us, however, that you did have a strike of trouble in you. I never thought it would be as strong enough for you to start a fight club on our campus."

"So what are you going to do?" Wilfred didn't like the look on the headmasters face. He didn't like the small grin that curled the man's mouth upward but left his brows lowered.

Had had six long months till he could graduate and leave this hell hole. After talking with the headmaster it was decided that Wilfred would sleep in the basement. All his things from his dorm were moved to the basement and he was to report to his "room" as soon as classes let out. He wasn't allowed to linger in the campus or the dining halls, he had to eat in his room and not interact with any other students. Wilfred couldn't be as upset or disgusted as he wanted to be, it was his fault, though he did want to find out whoever told and show them what happens when you broke the rules. When graduation came Wilfred was the valedictorian, he wasn't allowed to write his own speech and was given one to read from. It was filled with flowery language that wasn't like him at all. The amount of 'I love you' made him want to vomit across the stage and flip all the administration. Grab his bullshit slip of paper and walk down the dusty road until he either past out and died or found some town to crash in. The ceremony was so long, so many speakers saying how much they were proud of the boys but knew nothing about any of them. Wilfred thought he was going to die from all the lies that came out of everyone mouth, when it was all over they were told to pack their carryons. All the seniors were being picked up from the school the day after. Wilfred was sure no one would come for him and wasn't sure what he would do when the headmaster asked him where his father was. 

"Wilfred Wonka, you're father is here for you." The speaker in the dorms called, Wilfred was allowed to go back to his original dorm for the last few days. Wilfred wasn't sure what to believe when he heard his father was there for him. He gathered his stuff and walked to the front entrance. A black car waited for him, he could see inside that there was someone, the doorman walked over and took his bag. Wilfred opened the door and got inside, when he looked over it was like looking at a stranger he hadn't seen in a very long time. 

"Where is mother?"

"You're mother has passed."

"Where are my brothers?"

"One has run away and the other is in Switzerland."

"I feel like you've killed my family."

"No one has killed your family, you're family killed itself."

The car ride home was silent and Wilfred was sure the monster he thought he left at home seven years ago. Was now a dark deity that destroyed what left of humanity he had left. 

~~~

**Nineteen - Twenty-Five**

Wilfred was too tried to try and go against his father's wishes of a picture perfect son. When his father told him he had already chosen a university for him. Wilfred just nodded and tried to block out the rest, he knew there was no point of arguing that he wanted to go into space science. 

"The university had a wonder dentistry department. You'll love it, after you're finished with your schooling you will come and intern under me. I'm sure of it, you'll be a wonderful and successful man just like me." Dr Wonka bosted proudly while they sat at the dinner table. Wilfred felt it was inappropriate that the table was set for five. The whole dinner was mostly one-sided conversation as Wilfred played in his soup. A single strand of pasta as the mercy of his fork, moving it back and forth and stabbing it a few times. Cutting it into little pieces until there wasn't a puzzle of pasta on his plate. "You know better than to play in your food.

"Sorry father."

~~~

Why did everything seem so dull and grey? Everything was the same no matter where Wilfred went or was shipped off, the world had seemed to lose all of its colour. The campus had so many different faces and personalities but yet none of them seem to ignite anything inside of Wilfred. He could look at his hands, they were tan from his days spent in the sun, but even then their colour faded away. Wilfred did feel different from everyone else but he was still the same monochrome colour scheme. Days he would wake up for his classes he would stand in the mirror for ten minutes. Trying to find the last speck of brown in his eyes, they were still there from time to time but it felt like they were hiding. Long days of learning the human body and its ins and outs drained Wilfred greatly. Restless nights of studying seemed like they never paid off as he struggled through his courses. At the end of the first year, he made it to the dean's list and he wasn't sure what sucked more, the feeling of wanting to give up or the knowledge of knowing he was the star student.

His graduate years he breezed through, he didn't have a without a real understanding of what was happening. His routine was the same, wake up, get ready, go to clinicals, eat, go back to clinicals, study, then sleep. A meaningless repeating pattern that seemed like the only working factor in his life. For the time being, he stayed on his school campus and worked in their clinic since it was relatively close and he wasn't ready to go work with his father. He wasn't sure how to manage to convince his father to let him stay for another year but he was internally happy when his father said yes. At this point Wilfred wasn't sure why he was still asking permission from his father when he was a grown man. He should have been making his own choices in life, he was supposed to have control over it, right? Wilfred drank his coffee and tried not to think about it, he told himself to self loath later while he wasn't on the clock, he finished his coffee and proceeded down the hall. While he was walking down the hall when he noticed a person coming straight for him. Wilfred was sure this person would have at least a bit of common sense to not run into him. When the running person crashed into him, Wilfred's annoyance shot up, the person got up and apologize through a stutter. Wilfred shook his head and glared at the guy catching a quick look at the young man in front of him. For a moment Wilfred was sure he was looking at a younger version of himself. But at that age, he never wore his hair long, long hair only got in the way of his vision and what he was doing. The young man nodded and went around Wilfred taking off running again. 

"Idiot" Wilfred grumbled through pressed lips, he slipped his hands into his lab coat and headed back to work.

~~~

A house on top of the highest mountain was the most ridiculous thing Wilfred had heard when he called his father. 

"William tried to come back again, he must learn his lesson." Wilfred wanted to tell his father that he was being a neglectful father. William had run away when he was eleven, of course, he would want to come back when he realized what he did was wrong. But Wilfred knew his father was not a man that could be persuaded no matter who it was. 

"Why would you do that?" Wilfred sat in his condo, in his favourite armchair in the living room, a drink perched on the coffee table and a cigarette in one hand. A bad habit it picked up while in boarding school. Some boys managed to get cigarettes from the careless teacher and would smoke them in their dorms. Wilfred was one of those boys.

"No son of mine will become a connoisseur of mouth rioting disgraces." The anger in his father's voice said it all. Wilfred could help but smirk at how ironic it was William ran away to eat candy. He cheered in silence that at least one of his brothers got away to do something that would piss their father off. Wilfred took a drag of his cigarette and blew it out into the dusty air, mixing the nicotine with the particles that floated in the sunlight from the window. He hoped William was okay, someone had to, their father didn't seem to care if his middle son had died while trying to live to fail. The phone call ended with a simple goodbye and Wilfred was back in his own thoughts. He wasn't going to anyone god damn mountain to work, he would open his own office in town and make his own ends meet. He had the knowledge and the references to justify his own business management. He was a well-beloved person at his college and could pull a few strings to start up his company. Wilfred took another puff of his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray in the cup holder of his armchair. 

~~~

**Twenty-Seven - Thirty-seven**

Opening his own office was a lot easier than it should have been. Wilfred was sure it had something to do with the older man he used to work for that love the remind him he looked like someone he knew in his youth. Wilfred was no simpleton to not understand what that meant, he quickly thanked the man for his help and hurried out the door. Now Wilfred didn't have to go far to work, his office was down the street from his condo and business was already starting to pool in. It was mostly women that would folk to his establishment in need for annual check-ups. So many women he would have to turn away because they had already been seen by another worker. Wilfred's staff would giggle and chuckle to themselves when another heavy heated woman would waltz in to see him. It wasn't just women that would come in for his services either. Wilfred at first didn't mind the flirty nature of his clients but when it got in the way of his actual work he would get annoyed, looking himself away in his office till the lobby was cleared. It was a very slow Tuesday afternoon when a beautiful red-haired lady walked in asking to be seen. At first, the staff thought she was one of the other lustful clients, but when the women showed them her mouth they quickly arranged for her to be seen. Wilfred was called from his paperwork, he was asked to look over the woman since the other three chairs were full. He agreed and hurried to prep himself, when he went into his cubical he was taken back by the woman's beauty. 

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I chipped both of my canines while at work. I was wondering if you would be able to repair them?" Wilfred rose a brow and ordered the woman to open her mouth. Indeed the woman had two broken canines, he made up in his mind he would repair them.

"Could you do it today by chance? I have a nurse convention coming up and I really don't want to go like this." The woman looked worried that Wilfred would say no. Wilfred thought about his schedule and rolled the back of his neck. He had nothing to do and he was off tomorrow so he could do it. He shook his head and the woman's eyes lit up with so much joy. The woman ended up having her newly shaped canines cast in gold, long and sharp and very noticeable. She loved how they made her stand out, Wilfred loved how it made her smile unique, it was a smile he would remember for a while. He remembered it so well that months later, when she showed back up to have another tooth repaired, he knew exactly who she was when she opened her mouth. 

"Let's go to dinner Mister Wonka." 

"Please, call me Wilfred." 

~~~

Marriage was not something Wilfred ever saw himself doing, not that he was complaining, he was the one that purpose. But Henna was far more than just a pretty face and shiny gold canines. She was a spunky nurse with a knack for an adventure that always wanted Wilfred to get out of his office and go out with her. He could only protest against her for so long before she gave him those eyes. Her big green eyes were his weakness and he could never bring himself to keep his 'no' steady. Her wild flame curls shaped her mousy face perfectly, he honey sweet voice spoke only to him with love, and her touch was always with ease and care. When he had her to marry him he was sure she would say no. He lived in a boring world with no colour while she could only see the spectrum of the rainbow. When she said yes Wilfred was sure for the first time he could see the colour in his skin come back. When she took his hand into hers he saw the freckles that lingered his arms, in the morning he could see his chestnut brown hair sticking out everywhere, in the mirror he saw the colour in his eyes. Slowly but surely everyday seemed to come into colour, he enjoyed waking up and greeting the day. His work was steady-some would say better than before when folks found out he finally settled. Henna and he were bound to be together till death did them part. Wilfred wouldn't have it any other way.

"I want to move back home," Wilfred said lowering his newspaper and looked at his still sleepy wife. Henna used the sleeve of her nightshirt to rub her eyes and fully wake up. She licked her lips and looked at her coffee, she swirled the spoon around and nodded.

"Where are you from?" She smiled sweetly and looked at him. Wilfred smiled back, folded his newspaper and rose his mug to his lips to take a sip.

"Maine, right off the coast, that's where I was born and raised until my father moved my family here." Wilfred was appreciative that Henna never asked him about his family, whenever he brought them up she could see how easy he would become. She always tried to avoid the things that would make her stoic husband sad. She loved when he smiled; how he smiled at her like she was the only thing in the world. Because she was to him. 

"Okay."

Wilfred had an idea, Henna supported his idea, and the idea worked when he put it into place. He wanted to open an international dentist office around the world. He had seen it done before and figured that he would give it a try instead of moving his office to America only. He would start small with only two locations, one in his small hometown in Maine and one in the small town in England. Henna had already put in her transfer to the local hospital in Maine and they were set to move in the following spring. It was a smooth transition, no hassles, no trouble, just smooth and easy. Wilfred buzzed the whole flight back to the states, Henna had to calm him down when he tried to speed walk from the airport to their new home. It wasn't truly a new house, it was his home, his childhood home and he wanted to create new memories in it. Where the walls were once white and boring, Henna coloured them blue and teal, where the floors were light wood floors, Henna had them reboarded to a reddish brown. Wilfred wanted to keep the outside panelling and shutters the same colour.

"My mother painted this house. She always wanted a big white house." Henna thought it was adorable how he lovingly talked about his mother. The parlour that Wilfred was once told to stay out of he finally entered. There was nothing but a single old brown barber's chair in the middle of the room. Wilfred bit his lip and turned to his wife who was already holding a paintbrush. The parlour would was done to look vintage, like a barber shop, wood walls and wooden floors. Henna said it fit Wilfred's overly stoic personality. He didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed the rustic aged look of the parlour when they were done. The whole house felt like a totally different place once they were one with all the renovations. On the first floor, everything was the same, on the second floor Wilfred and Henna took his parent's old room. The room Wilfred shared with William was turned into a guest room and the nursery that was for Wesley was now Wilfred's study. Henna wanted to take a picture on the porch of the house, to make the very first memory they would share together, that picture now sat on top of the fireplace in the living room.

~~~

Wilfred should have gone back to school for business management, he was flooded to the ceiling with responsibilities that seem to keep getting bigger with his new business. Luckily for him, Henna had double majored and could help him manage all his coast, he felt a great weight had lifted off his shoulders. His wife was his saviour. But even with business finally taking off and Wilfred now married to the love of his life, he felt like something was missing. It wasn't a child, that was for sure, neither he or Henna felt ready for them just yet, maybe in the future. But something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to find something to capture his attention. When he found what that thing was it felt so taboo. He was working on a woman's dental filling when he suddenly became distracted by the shape of her mouth. The feeling he got had never happened to him in the many years he was in someone's mouth. But it was new, he liked the feeling of being in her mouth, the wetness of her tongue, and the pinkness of her throat. Lucky for him the women had the straightest teeth he had ever seen. He felt a surge run through him when he would leave his fingers in her mouth while grabbing another tool. He hoped the woman wouldn't notice how he prolonged her filling and gently caressed her mouth. But she had and took it the wrong way afterwards when she tried to have sex with him. He wasn't sure when he stopped looking at his wife's eyes and rather her teeth. Every time she talked he enjoyed the way her mouth moved and how her tongue touched her teeth when she spoke. Henna thought he was looking at her breast and would jokingly tell him her eyes were 'up here'. Wilfred would smile from embarrassment and look back up fighting the urge to look back at her mouth. There is no pinpoint of when Wilfred started collecting teeth, it started small when he removed wisdom teeth and put them in a box. Of course it was only the teeth his clients didn't want back. The collection started small as a joke, then it got bigger and moved to a bigger box, then it got bigger and he felt the need to display them in a glass jar.  One jar became two and two became three, they sat on the top shelve in his office like trophies. 

Henna said nothing but the mere sight of the teeth always disgusted her. She tried to not think about them, she tried to pretend she didn't know about her husband's weird hobbies. She played blind, it didn't harm their marriage and he still dotted on her like always. But she realized he wasn't looking at her chest, he was always looking at her teeth, out of habit she would try and cover her mouth to get him to stop. It seemed that the weirder Wilfred's habits got the clients got wonkier, people with no teeth demanding teeth, people wanted other teeth implanted in, people wanted all their teeth pulled. Wilfred wouldn't turn down a client and would always manage to do just as he was asked. Henna wasn't sure if this was the life she wanted to have if it meant it got crazier and crazier. She was a woman of fun and craziness but even that had its limits. There were days where he would show up to something rather late and his only excuse was that he was cleaning. He would spend hours cleaning and positioning his tools and other dental equipment. Henna had caught him at late hours of the night when he should have been in bed. Grumbling to himself as he took a clothed and wiped down his tools.  His favourite tool was always the forceps collection he had gotten from his father in the mail. 

The last straw was when Henna came home from a long day at the hospital in need of a bath and a nap. She had came through the door and was greeted with bone-chilling screaming coming from the parlour. Thinking her husband was in trouble she kicked off her kitten heels and ran to his aid. When she threw back the door, it wasn't her husband in need but rather a really old man, Wilfred was fingers deep in his mouth with tools and frustrated. The old man was getting the whole top of his mouth removed and had woken up from the anaesthetics and novocaine. Wilfred was taking the final tooth out when the man started to scream, it scared both of them and Wilfred felt the need to continue. The old man locked eyes with Henna and she thought felt a real fear run down her back. When Wilfred finally pulled the tooth out the man stopped moving. Wilfred turned around letting out a heavy breath, gloved hands bloody and holding a tooth in a pair of forceps. He dropped the tooth is a cleaning solution with the rest of the man's teeth and proceeded to clean up. Henna stayed silent, she stood frozen in fear and terror and watched on as her husband didn't notice her. 

"Well mister Cornley you sure did give me a fright there. But you've also given me a prize, let's get you all cleaned up." Wilfred chuckled to himself. He turned back around to his client and noticed he was starting to turn blue, he quickly uncladded his fingers and placed them on the man's neck. The man was dead.

"H-heart attack." Henna finally spoke up and Wilfred whipped around to her. She was pale in the face and looked ready to fall to the ground. She slowly started to walk over and checked the man's pulse as well, there was nothing, she looked to Wilfred needing him to say something. For a while, that stared at each other in shock for what had just happened.

"I guess I get to keep the dentures. It's a bummer he would have been back later for the bottom row."

Henna always had the greatest backhand. Wilfred had learnt that, that day.

~~~

"Wilfred." Henna stood in the doorway of his study with eyes filled with tears. Wilfred was going over documents from England, he looked up and quickly upped to his feet when he saw her red face.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He cupped her face and she held onto his hands. He kissed her head and looked her in the eyes. Her mouth quivered and she tried to smile, it was hard and she wasn't sure how he would take any of it. God how she loved him.

"I will always love you, Wilfred," she pulled him into a tight embrace and ran her fingers down his back. Wilfred was confused but said nothing waiting for her response. "I will always love you."

After ten years of living together, Henna had filed for them to be legally separated, Wilfred tried to fight it but when she sat him down he understood. It was a build up of everything that had happened. She told him that she couldn't bring herself to divorce him and this was the best way for both of them to figure things out. She held his hand the whole time they sat in the office with the lawyers, she held his hand when they walked home, she held his hand one last time when they went to bed.

"I'll still be your business partner, I told you, I'll always love you." Were her last words before she kissed him goodbye and walked out the door.

~~~

**Forty-one - Forty-eight**

Wilfred knew when he saw the man walk into his office there was a spark of colour that came with him. Since Henna left, his world went back to blacks and whites and heavy greys like before. But it was the man with the shaggy brown hair with boyish eyes who had a broken smile that made him smile again. 

Wesley.

When he saw his brother he thought he would cry. He thought he would fall apart and build himself back up just to make sure that it was his baby brother. The of the two that got away, the youngest, and it seemed the strongest. He would have held his brother for the thirty years that had been apart, he would have held him and apologized for never contacting him, he would have held him and told him he loved him. But Wesley was already doing it for him.

~~~

Her name was Scarlet and she was younger than him, he wasn't sure how young but she acted like any woman his age. She was a passing face that seemed to always pass his new business office in Canada. They would always make eye contact through the windows and then be on their way. Sometimes he would find her by his window when he was in his office and would wave to her. She would blush and wave back before running off. Wilfred would feel a twitch in his heart every time he greeted each other. It was always hard for him to get back to his work when he kept thinking about her. Times where he would be out with Wesley at a cafe she would show up and he would invite her to join them. Wesley always made up some excuse as to why he had to leave and it would only be them. He enjoyed her smile, her conversation and her youth. The more they spent together the more he wanted to reach out and ask her to stay a little longer if she could.

"She always c...c... ****snap snap**** comes around. Maybe you shhh....shhh ****snap snap**** should invite her to d... ****snap snap**** d-dinner so you two stop making be.....bee.... ****snap snap**** bedroom eyes at each other." Wesley chuckled walking into the room, Wilfred shook his head and scoffed at his brother. 

But he did invite her in one raining night. It was past midnight and the sky was crying harder than it ever during the fall. Wilfred was finishing up and Wesley was gone for the week to another country. Wilfred couldn't sleep as he thought about his life and how far he was into it, another session of self-loathing. He missed his wife and he missed the feeling of being in love with someone who was normally in the next room. His brain didn't want to shut off and the only way he knew how to distract it was by focusing on something productive. His office door was open and it looked out towards the windows of the office. It was Wesley's idea for the storefront to be completely windows. He said something about it feeling more open and welcoming. Wilfred was nose deep in work when he heard a very faint tapping coming from the windows. He looked up and there she was, soaked from the rain, standing silently asking to be let in. Wilfred didn't notice how fast he got up and ran to the door to let her in. 

"Scarlet what are you doing out there? It's late shouldn't you be at home?" He was worried about her.

"I wanted to say hello," Scarlet whispered. Wilfred saw in her eyes she wanted to do more than say hello to him and be on her way. She spent the night, in his bed, in his arms, finally where he wanted her. Either of them cared for the world if it meant the world wasn't one another. 

"I love you." He was half sleep when the words came from his lips. He didn't mean to say it out loud but he meant every moment of it.

"I love you," Scarlet kissed him between words and pulled herself closer under the blankets against his warm body.  _"I will always love you."_

_~~~_

_"What happened to that girl?"_ Wesley signed sitting across from him on a train to Switzerland.

"She had to go somewhere. She couldn't stay." Wesley could hear and see the pain, colours, in his brother's voice. Wilfred lit a cigarette and puffed the smoke out the window, watching as it was quickly swept away in the passing trees. He felt like the smoke, he was being swept away in the world, the dullness he once escaped, but it was inevitable, he was meant to blend with everything. A single tear fell down his face and he didn't stop it.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Wesley signed even when his brother wasn't looking. He slowly brought his hands down and kept to himself. 

~~~

Wilfred was a smart man, he knew not to tell his life story at a dinner table. He kept it short, polite, and straight to the point.  He didn't need anyone's pity and he didn't need the girl's feeling sad for him. They were celebrating, for what, he didn't know, maybe for getting into his brother's factory in one piece. 

"You forgot about how you became a midwife!" Taylor playfully cried from across the table with a fork in hand with pasta on top. Scarlet laughed and nodded, Wesley just shrugged and nodded at him to tell them. 

"Oh well um-when we returned to Maine, I had two pregnant clients coming in for check-ups and both of their water broke. I had to call Henna and ask her to help me because the lady in the chair told me, and I quote, 'man up and catch my fucking child'." The table erupted into laughter and Wilfred shook her head. When they calmed he finished. "When I was finished with her I called the police to send help. The other lady in the lobby needed help so I went and delivered her baby. When the media caught wind of this, they loved it and all the pregnant women just assumed that I would love to help them with their at home births. I really do feel they just wanted me between their legs." Wilfred didn't realize what he said until he saw Taylor's face drop. He then tried to take it back but it was too late, the girl was already leaning back in her seat laughing. 

"You can always be my midwife," Scarlet whispered for him to him and no one else. Wilfred sided eyed her and winked. Scarlet shimmed her shoulders as a shiver ran down her back. Dinner was coming to an end and everyone was in high spirits, even Taylor was in a happier mood than earlier. When everyone was ready to get up Taylor was ready to show everyone to their room. Wilfred awkwardly told her there would be no need for he would be staying in Scarlet's room. Taylor didn't question it and just winked at Scarlet as she and Wesley walked past the couple. Wesley would be staying in a guest room that was on the floor above Taylor's room. The walk there was calming and Taylor couldn't help but ask Wesley questions about his adventures around the world.  When they got to his room he stopped at the door with the sweetest smile. 

 _"I've had a wonderful night. Though I do think our dearest William will be a bit grumpy with our arrival. I'm terribly sorry if our company will put a gap between you."_ Wesley signed with worried eyebrows and a weak smile. He truly was adorable. Taylor bit her lip and rolled her eyes with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it, the diva will get over it hopefully. And if not, when you guys leave I'll figure something out." Taylor chuckled and rubbed her arm behind her back. Welsey could sense her mood shift and reach out to take her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles and then her palm. Taylor's breath hitched and she held it until Wesley place her hand to her cheek for her to keep there.

"For good l....l ****snap snap**** luck, and for the best of wishes. G..... ****snap snap**** Good night Miss Taylor." Wesley bowed and entered his room. Taylor stood in a daze with a growing smile, no one had ever done that to her, it felt like a fairytale. Taylor had to snap herself out of her fantasy has she started to giggle uncontrollably. He ran her hand over her cheek and turned on her heel to hurry away to her room. Unknown to her violent angry eyes watched everything that happened.


	15. Too Fast Too Slow pt 1

Wilfred ran his hands through Scarlet's wild blonde hair as it haloed around her head on her pillow. She lied on his arm, curled to his side, kissing his chest, they had just finished for the second time and were bathing in each other aftermath. Their skin was littered with kisses and love bites that marked how much they had missed each other. Last night was a rush for both of them and it was only fair their morning start off the same with what lingered in them. Wilfred ran a hand over his face, he pushed his loose hairs up and out of his face. Scarlet breathing had slowed which meant she was asleep. Wilfred looked down to her and smiled. Lucky for them they didn't have to leave the bed because Taylor brought them breakfast earlier. They could spend the rest of the morning hours together in bed. He closed his eyes as a sudden wave of tiredness came over him. The memories of last night soothing him into a restful nap. 

**-Night before-**

Wilfred ran his hands through Scarlet's wild blonde hair as it haloed around her head on her pillow. She lied on his arm, curled to his side, kissing his chest, they had just finished and were bathing in each other aftermath. Their skin was littered with kisses and love bites that marked how much they had missed each other. When Wilfred said he was going to stay with Scarlet, his true intentions were to mostly talk to her and catch up. But when they got to the door last night Scarlet had jumped into his arms with a need for kisses. When he tried to be the more reasonable adult between them, he tried to push her off and conduct a conversation, but his love didn't want to hear a word. She didn't want to prolong her lust for him much longer, she wanted him just like she knew he wanted her. 

"Wilfred, can we talk about this later? Right now we have to deal with something that's been in the way." Scarlet's hands were already undoing his vest and pulling off his tie with quick needy fingers. Wilfred soon gave up and pulled his darling in close, tangling his fingers in her hair and capturing her lips. The fire in his heart he felt eight years ignited and once they started either of them knew how to stop. Clothes were quickly discarded on the floor as they stumbled backwards towards the bed. The kisses turned hot and messy, their hands grabbed at everything they could, they wanted to be as close but even then close wasn't close enough. When Scarlet's knees hit the back of the bed she took hold of Wilfred to bring him down on top of her. When they finally broke apart they locked eyes.

"Wilfred," Scarlet whispered against his lips. Her breath sent shivers down his back and he closed his eyes for a moment to savour it. He opened his eyes to see the love in Scarlet's eyes, it strung him up and pulled him in more. "Remember what I told you?" Wilfred moved to bury his face in her neck and breath her in, she smelled of mango and coconuts. A combination he knew all too well; a combination he was secretly worked into his life with candles and fruits.

"I remember," Wilfred whispered onto her skin, causing Scarlet to shiver and dig her nails into his shirt.

"Say it." Scarlet wanted to hear her words through him. Wilfred staggered breath mist over Scarlet neck and it made her moan in glee. "Say it."

"I'll always love you." When he finished, he kissed the dip between her neck and collar and then bite down. Scarlet gasped arching her back off the back, Wilfred drew his hands to her hips and held her down, a fit of sultry giggles feaster from Scarlet's chest. Wilfred moved further down, kissing and biting until he got to her bra that lied between his euphoria and her rapture. He brought a hand up from her hip, tracing every curve with her fingers, up to her bra strap and pulled it down. Wilfred did the same to the other side, never breaking the attack of kisses Wilfred spread across her like freckles. He rose her off the bed to lean against her as he snapped her bra off with ease and pulled it away. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck like her life depended on his security. Wilfred pulled away huffing and hungry for his darling, she looked a beautiful growing mess under him, he felt the need to make her even more ravished. 

He touched her face and ran his fingers over her lips and down her neck till he came to the middle of her chest. Scarlet turned the shade of her name as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. His hot and wet mouth sucked tenderly on her left nipple as his hand on her chest moved to the right and cupped her. Scarlet threw her head back as pleasure shot through her and went south. Her legs started to shake as Wilfred worked her chest with her hands and mouth. He switched sides, the slickness of her left nipple chilled in the air, and Scarlet moaned shaking in his hold. He finger that twirled his previous attack changed to pulling at it slightly. He knew how she liked it even after so long apart. Rough and a bit dangerous, pain but laced with pleasure, hot and unsteady to the point it started to form its own structure. Wilfred had already crafted a plan in his head how he wanted this to go. If he remembered correctly, Scarlet was a dame for treats and tricks. He pulled away from her chest with dark eyes and rose an eyebrow.

"Where is it?" He asked in a low husky voice, demanding rather than asking, Scarlet purred to life and pointed to her closet. Wilfred thought for a moment on why she would carry such thing on her but choose not to dwell on it too much. He goes to sit up and walk towards the closet, but Scarlet pulls him down for a long kiss. She bits his lip as he pulls away and they both chuckle. Wilred gets to the closet and it's like a candy store of rope, different colours, with and without knots, and many different lengths. Wilfred sorted over the many different varieties, still wondering why she had this many ropes, to begin with, he settled on two long pieces that were green and brown. He turned around and Scarlet already had her back towards him with her hands back ready to be bounded. Wilfred made short work of making her wait, he was behind her in second, wrapping her hands in the brown rope and lacing the green through the knots to making a pattern. Wilfred was once a boy scout in his youth, Prusik knot, Carrick bend, Figure 8, and the one that used to get him in trouble a lot the Square knot. Scarlet wasn't going to get out of this unless he helped her. Her arms were fastened upward in diamonds and criss-cross, Wilfred secured a knot when he got up the rope right under my arms. Wilfred pulled on the rope knot Scarlet shivered, he ran his fingers over her shoulders and gently pushed her face down on to the bed. He kissed her hips and slide her underwear down her legs, he helped her get them off one leg at a time. Now with Scarlet entirely bare in front of him, it was wondrous, he felt young again as he looked over his craftsmanship. He itched to roam over her naked body but it would have to wait until the rest of the ropes were in place around her upper thighs. He tied and knotted the ropes, his hands were hot against her skin and became hotter when he drew back and slapped her cheek.

"Fuck!" Scarlet hissed in pleasure. She started to pant as the feeling inside her want him to hurry up and take her. Wilfred felt his throat dry as his mouth hung open. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his once neat hair; the few strands that hung in his face were ruffled shaped around his face. It was becoming hotter the move they went on so Wilfred removed the rest of his clothing except for his boxer. The sudden cold air from the factory resting gave him goosebumps. He hit her again, and the feeling of her skin heating up made his breath hitch. Scarlet pushed back against his hand and rocked back and forth to feel his fingers on her. He smirked and gripped her hips and pulled her against him; they both let a moan rip from their throats. A slow unsteady rhyme of him grinding against her, with her hanging on the edge of the bed he could feel everything. Wilfred wanted to go fast but he knew torturing her would pay off. He didn't want to rush this, that would be a terrible way of reconnecting. Wilfred dug his nails into Scarlet's soft pink blushed skin, she moaned from the stimulation and rolled her head to the side. Wilfred had to stop himself from rutting against her for too long. When Wilfred pulled away from her, he could feel how hard he truly was; he couldn't remember the last time he felt overly suppressed until he couldn't handle it. His boxer were starting to become imperceptibly uncomfortable. The ranging teenager inside of him told him to hurry up and get them off and dive in wildly. He pacified his self as he ran his hands over Scarlet's legs. She was so soft, like silk, pink as freshly blossomed lilies, he couldn't dare to lift a finger as he moved up her body to cup her breast in his hands. He leaned over her and breath against her neck. Scarlet tried to pull at her restraints wanting to break free to touch him but enjoying how restricted she was. When she felt the tickling of his bread she tried to move away as she giggled. He chuckled lowly and captured her neck in kisses, her hand flexed between them and drew circles on his lower abdomen. When Wilfred bit down on her neck her fingers dug into his skin leaving beautiful red half moons. 

"Wilfred please fuck me already." Scarlet purred, taunting him, trying to push him over the edge where she knew he was heading. A wicked breathless smile danced across her lips when she felt him move from her. "The dresser to the right, under my clothes." She knew what he was looking before he thought to ask. While he rummaged through her dressers, Scarlet relaxed and settled her body in the child pose she was stuck in. The pull of her arms did something to her. She missed the feeling of being tied properly, only a few other tired to get her under control and none of have ever succeeded. That last eight years ago was when she found out Wilfred was skilled in tying and ever since she only longed for his knots against her skin. The dresser closed and Scarlet bit her lip as she felt the bed dip again. The pop of a cap and the sound of ripping wrappers thrilled her even more. She could hear him stepping out of his last remaining garments and the sound he made from a shiver. While she awaited for his body back on her, in hers, Wilfred shuttered at the feeling of how cold the condom was and then how quickly the lube heated up. It felt pleasant and he stumbled a few times getting back to the bed. He wasn't going to get right into the motions; instead, he wanted her to beg for it, he wanted to hear her sweet panting hot voice call to him. Who was this person he felt taking over? He wasn't sure but at the same time he didn't care if it meant he could be with his beloved.

Wilfred lowered himself down her body and kissed the inside of her thigh. Scarlet flinched from a few of the kisses as they got closer to her middle. When his lips meat hers broken chains of moans slipped from her throat and sung into the room. His tongue lapped and flicked backwards to beckon her. Scarlet tried to muffle herself in the sheets but every time she couldn't breathe, she had to keep her head to the side, she stuck allowing him to hear her. His breath was hot and it made her flinch every time he captured her back into his mouth. He pushed her forward to a better angle and it drove her wildered when he stuck his tongue inside her. She kicked her feet and Wilfred chuckled, his voice sent a vibration through her, he used a hand to hold down one of her foot. Scarlet couldn't help herself when she started to move against his tongue. He didn't stop her and choose to stay still as she worked herself. It wasn't enough for Scarlet as her legs grew tried mostly from moving against her confinements.

"Wilfred please! Oh my god!" She cried out for him and it fueled Wiflred. He let go of her foot and used both of her hands to hold her cheeks in his hands. He spread them apart and pushed her forward so he could retake control. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, twirled it and lapped like an animal in need of a drink. Wilfred could feel her body tensing repeatedly and knew she was drawing closer to the edge. He leaned down took her most sensitive bit into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ahhhh!" Scarlet could feel the tears in the corners of her eyes prickling as her brain started to cloud. A white heat in her stomach began to push against her lower abdomen. He limbs began to twitch as she was pulled closer and closer but then it all stopped and the feeling started to fall. Scarlet turned her head back as best as she could to see what was going on. She was about to complain about him stopping until a forced was shoved inside. It filled her up and stretched her full, and Scarlet couldn't gather her thoughts as her mind soon gave out and she was flooded with pleasure. The thrust was slow and steady for the first few minutes. Wilfred's heart throbbed against his chest harder every second he pulled out and pushed back in. Scarlet begged for him to speed up and he did, it drove both of them crazy. Long drawn out curses and 'Ah' and 'Oh' echoed off the walls, but neither of them could care if someone heard them.

Wilfred's thrusts were being uneven and hard, when he slammed back against Scarlet, the bed shook, and the headboard hit the wall. His legs started to buckle, and he thought it would be a good idea to change positions. He pulled out sharply and rolled Scarlet to the side; he helped her to get back in front of him and pushed her up so she could be in the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms under her knees and helped her up so it wouldn't be uncomfortable with her restraints He slid back in with ease with a hard thrust, it made Scarlet body jerk up, her chest jiggle and she gasped. God she was beautiful, he needed to kiss her, he leaned down and took her lips in his. They both moaned and sucked on each other's lips. The kiss was heaven, sloppy but still, heaven sent, they moulded together so well, and it was hard to pull apart. When Wilfred groaned he gripped Scarlet's thighs and slammed hard inside. Scarlet's head lolled back and she closed her eyes tightly. Wilfred nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping at her leaving marks all over her. With a few more hard and long thrust Scarlet was finally spasmed and clenched around him. Her mind drained and her body shook with her release around him. His thrust started to become jerky as Wilfred tried to hold out. He couldn't and soon he was deep inside her as his climax rocked his body from head to toe. He quickly took his arms from under her legs and shifted to sit so he could pull her into his lap. Once Scarlet was in his lap she laid her forehead against his shoulder. They held onto each other trying to calm down, and they stayed like that for a while till Scarlet rose her head to look at Wilfred. Her face showed how satisfied she was and how to relax she was in his arms. She smiled sweetly at him and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"That was a lot more fun than talking," Scarlet said, resting her chin on his chest. Wilfred nodded and tried to fix his glasses.

"I do suppose but now we must clean up."

"Yeah....my leg is starting to fall asleep." Scarlet chuckled as she got off his lap slowly. The sound it made when they parted made both of them shiver from the last ounce of pleasure from their sensitivity.

They hurried to clean themselves, too tried to try and put clothes on, they curled together under the blankets and fell fast to sleep.

"I love you." was the last thing Wilfred heard making a small smile pull at the corners of his lips.

~~~

Sunday was always meant to be the factory's calmest day, no one worked, including the Oompa Loompas, and that meant the factory was somewhat vacant. Taylor was already up and at 'em before everyone else, she wasn't one to sleep in late, nothing past ten am. Since she was in such a good mood from the night before she forgot all about Wonka being upset with her. In Taylor's sudden shift of moods, she decided that she would bring him breakfast. She prepared his breakfast and his morning snacks and headed to his room on the elevator. When the soft ding of the elevator told her she was on their floor, she got off, dancing in her steps with a song in her head, and headed to his room. Still humming a song in her head she got to his door and reached out to open it. When she pulled on the handle it didn't budge. Curiosity washed over her and she tried to push and pull on the door again, she tried the other door and still nothing.

"Hmm." Her eyebrows knotted and she crossed her arms. Even when Wonka wasn't awake, he would leave his door unlocked for her. Then again it had been a mouth since she delivered his breakfast. Taylor took a breath and rose her hand to knock on the oak door. There wasn't a response for a while and Taylor shrugged and chalked it up as he was still mad. She turned on her feet to leave but then the door opened, Wonka stood in his usual array of silk pyjamas, a robe, and his hair held back with a headband. His eyes were still rather dull and Taylor tried to shrug it off as she presented his food.

"Morning sunshine, the earth says hello with a side of cookies." Taylor greeted him with a winked and Wonka rolled his eyes as he allowed her in. His reaction stung but Taylor tried to ignore it as best as she could. Once inside, she noticed the tv in front of the bed was on and turned to cartoons. She smirked knowing all too well he probably bothered him during a show. She sat the tray on his bed like always and turned around to see him closing the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down in it, Taylor followed his every move, it seemed like he was walking right around her. When he didn't say anything and just stared at the tv, she crossed her arms, hurt by him just ghosting over her.

"Are you still upset with me?" She asked but he didn't answer and just rose his brows. Taylor looked between him and the tv and walked to stand in front of it. When his view was blocked he shot her a death glare and she flinched. She swallowed hard and walked towards him and stood at the side of his bed. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked again and Wonka lolled his head to the side to look at her annoyed. They stared fiercely at each other, pressed lips, and growing scrowls on each of their faces.

"Upset is a slightly loose understatement. Let's use our big words, like furious or even better infuriated, shall we?" Wonka spat and Taylor nearly reached out and yanked him by his hair. The urge to fight him was starting to become too prominent the more his attitude towards her got worse and worse.

"Sir, I didn't know."

"You didn't know and it is both your fault and not. You know everything else." Wonka went for his hot chocolate and sipped it aggressively.

"You know what. You're right, maybe I should have known, should have looked deeper. Should have found out about your brother's and called them up earlier so you could be shitty to me." Taylor balled her fist and turned on her toes to get to the door. She opened it and then stopped to turn back around. "I really wish you came to dinner last night. You would have loved it." Taylor wasn't sure who she was truly speaking for, in honestly she would have loved him there, Wonka wouldn't have cared to be there. Wonka shook slightly with rage and turned away when the door slammed. He always hated the sound of things slamming. He couldn't bring himself to finish anything and sat his mug down. He sat there on his bed, the cartoons on the screen didn't entertain him anymore, they annoyed him as well. He quickly turned them off and slid from the headboard to lay down. He didn't want to be mean to Taylor right then, when she appeared at his door he was actually rather happy to see her. But then the thought of what he saw last night got to him and he flipped his mood upside down. He'd be lying if he said he didn't follow them when he caught word that dinner was over. When he saw Scarlet with Wilfred, he paid no mind but set out to find where Taylor and Wesley had gone. When he saw his brother kiss her hand and place it on her face, it took a lot in Wonka to not march over and blow his head. Why would Taylor allow Wesley to do that?! Why would Wesley touch what wasn't his?! Taylor belonged to Wonka and it was a clear as day!

'She's mine...' Wonka replayed that thought in his head over and over, enjoying how it sounded and felt, he wanted her as his. A new determination fueled Wonka. It scared him that he wanted to but at the same time, the fear made it feel so good. He would have to make a move before his  _dearest_ brother did. But how?

~~~

Taylor had to calm down, why would she want to get so worked up over a man who didn't care about anyone but himself? But he did care for her, she knew it, he just had a very shitty way of showing it, or whatever he wanted to call it. It was a big mind fuckery. Taylor stopped walking and closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she got to ten she felt better.

'He wnt kill my mood' she thought, she pulled out her phone and dialled for Scarlet. She knew better than to walk down the hall and knock, there was no telling what was going on in that room, Taylor didn't want to find out. The phone dialled a few times then picked up to a very breathless Scarlet.

"Y-yes Miss Taylor?" Taylor rolled her eyes with an all-knowing smiling. She could hear Scarlet trying not to make a sound that would give it away of what was going on.

"Heya, I know Wilfred is probably already eating but I wondering if you would like some real food." A moan was the only response Taylor got for a moment before Scarlet could gather her words.

"Ah-yes! I mean....fuuuuck... I'm sorry, Miss Taylor! Yes that would sound nice but leave it at the door." Taylor was about to make a snarky comment until Scarlet quickly hung up and left Taylor listening to a dial tone. Taylor couldn't help the wicked grin that traced her lips, it wasn't offended that someone was getting action around her. It defiantly wasn't her and Wonka, or so sure hope it wasn't Wonka, Wonka didn't even seem like the type to know what sex was. Taylor snorted at her own thought. She went on to get more trays of food, she thought since she was getting Scarlet and Wilfred breakfast she might as will get Wesley something. She used the elevator to get to the kitchen and then back up to the bedroom floor. She had to use a cart to carry everything since we wouldn't be able to, she knocked on Scarlet's door and a very husky 'thank you' called from inside the room. Taylor responded with 'you're welcome' and went about getting to the floor above them to Wesley. When she made it to the door she knocked and waited for him to open. When the door open Wesley broke into a giant smile and slipped out the door.

"Good morning Sir, I brought you breakfast." Taylor greeted him sweetly and pointed to the cart to the side of her. Wesley's eyes grew wide and he nodded as he brought his hands up to sign.

 _"Good morning, dearest! Thank you very much for that, would you like to come in?"_ Taylor thought for a moment and nodded, why not, she had never seen the bedrooms on this floor. She didn't even know they were bedrooms, this floor was one of the levels Wonka told her she didn't need to go to. Taylor's bit her lip and nodded.  _"Wonderful! But before we go in, are you scared of snakes?"_ He signed slowly so she could read his hands and when he finished she thought for a moment before responding. 

"Not unless they are trying to kill me. Other than that no I'm not." Wesley nodded and open the door, he moved to the side to let Taylor walk ahead of him with the cart. The room was still dark so Taylor could only make out that the room base was just like hers but a different colour. The only difference between her room and this one was it had a sitting area like Wonka's. There were two lamps that gave a faint orange glow to the room in the corners. Wesley's bags were at the foot of the bed unzipped and there were two rather large cages  Taylor moved the cart to the sitting area and started to set the coffee table. Wesley had already closed the door and walked over to her to help her with the dishes she thanked him. When they were all set Wesley sat in the love seat and patted the seat next to him for her to join. She shrugged and sat down next to him. 

"Sorry it's d.....d-dark, Lilith and Eve like ra....ra...ra-rather dark places in the mmmm....morning hours," Wesley said picking up his plate.

"Whose Lilith and Eve?" Wesley held up a sausage link towards the left of Taylor's head. When she turned her head she fell back on the couch as a snakehead flew past her.

"Ahh! Oh shit!" Taylor screamed and covered her face. Wesley chuckled and slipped his hand out of his pet's mouth and rubbed its head. He reached out with his clean hand and took hold on one of Taylor hands on her face. He pulled it back and brought it to the snake's mouth, Taylor kept her eyes close the whole time too afraid to look at what was going on. Wesley kept hold of Taylor's hand as his other guided the snake closer. The snake flicked its tongue against Taylor's fingers a few times and then laid its head in her palm. Taylor oned one eye and then the other when she saw what was going on.

"T...thh-this is Lilith." Taylor's heart was beating so fast as her instinct told her to stop drop and roll out of the room. Of course, Wesley would have something weird about him. He was a god damn Wonka of all people. Taylor cupped the snakes face in her hands and stared at it hoping it wouldn't attack her. she finally built up the confidence to pet the snake's head, the scales were cool and shiny, very beautiful. Taylor looked at Wesley with amusement as the snake started to move up her arm and towards her face. As the snake got closer Taylor started to tense up and freak out, she held her breath and she looked at Wesley for help. Wesley chuckled and grabbed Lilith back and held her head in his hands. Taylor grabbed her chest and tried to calm down, she looked around trying to figure out if there was another giant snake hiding about. She really didn't need another jump scare, she might have a heart attack.

"If that's Lilith, where is Eve?" She asked with worried eyes. Wesley lowered his eyes and pointed upward, Taylor followed his finger and looked up tot he ceiling. On the railing of the closed window curtains was the other snaked wrapped around itself. How the fuck was that railing strong enough to hold that damn thing?! Taylor felt as if she was about to faint from the thought of the snake tipping over and falling on her. She really didn't want to die right now, no matter how cool the story would sound. Taylor looked back down and Wesley took her hand into his, it was comforting, he could see how terrified she was. His smile was enough to get her heart to start racing for another reason. He looked so much like Wonka but he was so different in many ways. Wesley seemed to care about other's feelings, something Wonka had never seem to care about, Taylor was sure once upon a time he never could.

"Th-They won't hurt you. I prom...prommm..mise, they've already a.....a...ate. Lilith is just greee.....gree-edy." Taylor noticed that his hands were too full to do his usual figure snapping that would help him get his words out. He didn't seem to mind, Taylor didn't either and would wait all day if it helped, Wesley just went along with his prolongs. Taylor could tell he was in love with his snakes and his passion was so breathtaking. The way he lowered his head to look at the snake with tender love and care swelled Taylor's heart. The more she looked at Wesley the more her feeling flipped flopped. Her mind kept registering Wesley as Wonka but she knew that wasn't right. When Wesley looked back up and looked at Taylor, her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were like pools of chocolate with a shine in them. They were welcoming, called to her with a warmth that she wasn't used to. Sure, with Scarlet, there was warmth and welcome but it was in a family manner. But this was different, unlike his brother, he was looking right at Taylor as a whole, he was inviting her with his eyes. Even with the few strands of hair that fell into his face he seemed unreal.

"You're very pretty, Miss Taylor."

"Excuse me?" Taylor snapped out of whatever she was in and blinked a few times. Wesley smiled and brought his hands up nervously. He moved his hair out from his face behind his ear and licked his lips. Taylor's mouth hung open and trembled when he did it. She couldn't help but look at his lips as he tried to collect himself. They looked so soft and kissable. Wesley moved Lilith out of his hands and into his lap, the snake took the hint and got off his lap and moved onto the floor and somewhere in the dark.

 _"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Miss Taylor, I just say the first thing that's on my mind out loud. Wilfred always told me I needed to think before a speak but who really listen to their siblings?"_ Wesley chuckled and clasped his hands in front of him. Taylor cupped the side of her face and smiled. Not many people called her pretty out of the blue, compliments always made her bashful, she started to giggle uncontrollably Wesely did the same and soon they were both caught in a fit of random laughter.

"Thank you, no one has really called me that," Taylor turned away embarrassed.

 _"Really?"_  Wesley caught Taylor's attention and signed.

"Nah, just don't hear it around here." Taylor shrugged off.

_"William has never said it?"_

"No. Strictly Business."

 _"What a shame."_ Wesley signed sharply. Taylor leaned her head to the side with a cocked eyebrow asking him to go on. Wesley shrugged his shoulders and continued.  _"Maybe we are very much different from one another. If I had you working with me, I'm sure I would have slipped up once or twice and complimented you."_ Taylor didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure she could say anything as Wesley's words made her speechless. There was another silence between them and Wesley reached out a hand and move Taylor's hair out her face. This was moving too fast but Taylor didn't care. What was too fast and what was too slow? What was slow was the slow burn her and Wonka had going on for years, that was so slow it burnt out and now they couldn't be in the same room together. Wesley's hand felt cool to the touch, Taylor's face was burning up from how fast the blood in her body was pumping, Wesley could feel her blush and caressed her cheek. She didn't stop herself from leaning in and nor did he, inches apart they locked eyes and something clicked and they kissed. Wesley shifted and smiled on her lips, Taylor shivered and moved closer, the kiss was simple and nothing past the lips. A spark shot in Taylor's heart and she pulled away breathless. Wesley had a grin on his face that said it all as he traced his fingers over his lips. Taylor sucked on her bottom lip trying to figure out if they was okay or if she just made another big mistake. Wesley took her hand into his and kissed her palm like he did last night. Taylor smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, it felt amazing, the feeling and the action, Taylor couldn't remember the last time she kissed someone. When they pulled away again Taylor's hands started to shake. Taylor knew why she kissed Wesley, he looked so much like Wonka, he was Wonka but he wasn't. The guilt started to set in, she was using Wesley to let out the physical feelings, she felt terrible. 

'You shouldn't be doing this, this isn't right, stop it!' Taylor's head kept screaming at her. 

"I'm s...ssss...sorry." Wesley whispered and Taylor shook her head taking her hand back from. 

"Not I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, that wasn't supposed to happen." Taylor got up and shot to the door let fire was at her feet. Wesley felt her emotions and his emotions shifted too, he was at fault too and didn't know how to comfort her. He let her leave, he couldn't do a thing, all he could do was sit and watch her run out the door. Lilith appeared to his side and he turned and pet her head with a sigh.


	16. Too Fast Too Slow pt 2

"What's going on?"

"She refuses to come out of her room."

"Why?"

"I don't know she won't tell me," Scarlet lied looking at the messages between her and Taylor. When the blonde had woken up in the later hours she as flooded with messages and crying emojis. Wilfred woke up from the noise Scarlet made running around her room to find her robe and brush her hair. Now the couple stood at Taylor's door knocking and hoping the younger girl would open up. Scarlet had tried to knock but Taylor wouldn't answer, now she was starting to become worried that Taylor would do something dangerous. Scalet sent another message hoping Taylor would at least look at her phone. Wilfred looked at Scarlet hopeless as he didn't know how to help. Being unfamiliar with the other girl, he wasn't sure what he could say or do to ease his darlings worry.

"Has she done this before?

"Yeah, when Wonka rejected her feelings." Scarlet covered her mouth when she realized what she said. She looked at Wilfred with eyes that told him he wasn't supposed to know that. Wilfred fixed his glasses and hummed; he wasn't as surprised that Taylor would be rejected; he was surprised that the girl would even have feelings for his younger brother to begin with. Scarlet felt like she let a secret slip as Wilfred's eyes darted back and forth as he thought over what she said. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Figured. But what is one to do now, how long did she stay in her room when that happened?" Wilfred crossed his arm and leaned against the door frame. Scarlet knew his eyes was on her and pulled her rob collar tighter together. Wilfred smirked and shook his head.

"She stayed in her room for three weeks." Scarlet shoulders dropped as she ran a hand over her face, she was sure that what Taylor had told her would make the girl want to curl up and die. Scarlet couldn't imagine doing what she did, kissing Wonka put a very sour taste in her mouth. Kissing Wesley would feel like the world's greatest sin and Scarlet had done some rather sinful things in her short life. Wilfred pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around Scarlet from behind. He pulled her against his bare chest calming her down and petting her hair.

"Maybe we should give her space, then maybe she will come from her room willing to talk."Wilfred's word made settled Scarlet's worries and she nodded in agreement. The Wilfred leaned down to kiss Scarlet's cheek; he walked from behind her to her side keeping his arm at her waist as he guided them back to Scarlet's room. On the other side of the door, Taylor sat on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest. She heard them outside but didn't want to open the door because Wilfred was there. A ping of envy whisked around Taylor's mind as she listened to the eldest brother comfort Scarlet with sweet words and empty maybes. She had hope Scarlet would have come alone so they could talk about what happened. She needed girl talk and another mothering pep talk about how shitty feelings were and why being human is the worst thing. Wonka was right about Scarlet being a reliable mentor. She was older, she been where Taylor has been, got the t-shirt to prove it and at the end got the guy as well. It felt like the world was secretly mocking Taylor with how happy Scarlet seem to be, even with the past she had, she was always smiling like she knew everything would play out just right in the end. Taylor huddled tighter together trying to block out the world. 

Kissing Wesley was so over of the field, she only did it because her mind told her that's what Wonka could be like. Wonka could be sweet like Wesley, kind and constructed, gentle and caring of others feelings, Wonka could smile so bright that his dimples showed. But Taylor knew that wasn't who he was. If he did any of those things he was putting on a show for whomever he needed to manipulate. He only tried it on Taylor once, when she saw right through it, he dropped the own act and showed her who he was. Ew. Who he was was someone who cared less and spoke more, he could either trick you into buying shit or scare you to the point you would pay to leave. Taylor rose her head up and rested it on her forearm. She had to get up and do something today. She kept telling herself to forget about him but every time she did, something came around and reminded her that she was a hopeless romantic with lousy taste in men. Very terrible, crazy, lacklustre taste in men who had more problems than she had fingers. Taylor got up from the floor and went over to her closet to pull out some street clothes. She would take a walk around town; she could get out of the factory for a little while before having to deal with another Wonka related issue. 

She flipped through her clothes, her work clothes were to the left, and random articles she brought with her or bought were to the right. After some time she settled on a black dress that fell off her shoulder. She had bought it last winter when she was going through a steve nicks phase. Much to Wonka's annoyance when she would blare Fleetwood Mac through the pa system. She looked in her mirror and spun around with it in her hands held against her chest. She thought of what else she could put with it, maybe a hat, long necklaces, perhaps a brooch of sorts that scream 'witchy'. Taylor nodded to herself in the mirror and threw the dress on the bed. She then shifted to her drawer to find the correct dress slip and corset, which she would wear above it, she then went back to the floor of the closet to find shoes. Taylor grabbed her black pinwheel sunhat and a butterfly brooch she bought with Scarlet and put the outfit together. Once happy, she trotted over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She cringed when she saw all the messages from Scarlet, she cleared her home screen and tapped the app to play her music. She hooked her phone up to the speaker father back on the stand and went about getting dress.

~~~

The wind was stronger than Taylor imagined. When she made it out the factory gates she was nearly blown away but a sudden angry blow. She had to hold down her hat from blowing away, but even then, she only had on hand to hold down her dress when a gust swept her legs. Taylor thought about going back inside and saying fuck the world and sleep the day away. After a quick fixing of herself, she hurried on to the town to find something that would make her smile. If people couldn't make her happy something that didn't require air would. People always said money doesn't buy temporary happiness. They must have never spent someone else's money to know how good it felt. Taylor's money spending shit grin was plastered on her face for everyone to see as she walked into the street to the small shops. Her first stop was to the Starbucks they just built on the corner. 

After getting the fruitiest drink she could think of she hurried off to a small boutique. It was a little stop and shop for bras and intimates, Taylor shrugged, she had no one to impress but herself so why not. She looked around the store until she found a matching bra and panty set that actually sparked her interest. It was forest green with sewn-in harness straps around the chest. There were swirls of lace but not too much to cover up everything. The panties were boy shorts with straps that wrapped around the legs. The whole assembly seemed simple yet so daring, Taylor could already imagine what he would look on her. She was a chubby babe; it would fall and snuggle all the right places; it would lift and separate and make her double D's actually look full. She grabbed the garments to look at the price, the sound of dying echoed in the small shop as Taylor gagged at how much it was. Who was going to pay fifty dollars for this?! Taylor was no Victoria Secret model; there was no reason any of this should cost that much. But wait. She wasn't paying for this, the company was, Wonka unwillingly was funding this. The devil sat on her shoulders as she paraded over to the check out counter.

"This is actually on sale, buy one get the other half off."

"Wonderful!" Taylor chuckled and grabbed another colour.

Taylor felt better, she treated her self with new panties, a thing every girl needs. As she passed by small shops she wasn't sure where she wanted to go next. She stopped for a moment in the middle of the sidewalk, luckily for her there weren't that many people out due to weather, she looked around to find something. When she turned to her left, she was face to face with a candy display window. Taylor's eyes widen as she saw all the bright, colourful ribbon strands came down from the display ceiling. They looked like they were falling into a massive splash on the ground as words popped out from it. Wonka's name was plastered everywhere as his new laid front and centre. Even though the factory was "closed", Wonka would still wire his smaller shops with hidden stocks. Taylor couldn't help but smile at the Zinnias Delights. She could remember the night they sat up all night to remaster the formula from an old recipe. She also remembered how much of an ass she made of herself when she thought Wonka was trying to poison her. She couldn't help but laugh at herself, she walked closer to the glass and placed a hand against it. She thought about buying a box and eating them for shits and giggles, an inside joke no one in the town would understand. She could sit at the nearest bench and enjoying herself as she glowed in the sunlight, laughing away like a careless child. It sounded tempting.

"Mister Wonka always makes the most amazing candies." A small voice whispered from Taylor side. She looked over and saw a ruffled hair of brown hair. A little boy roughly around the age of nine stood pressed against the glass. He had a tattered brown sweater with fainted red and stripes. He looked rather poor and Taylor scolds herself for jumping to such a conclusion about his living status. The child turns his head towards Taylor and she awes in her head as his giant brown eyes smile at her. "My favourite would be his chocolate."

"I've never had his chocolate," Taylor mumbled but the little boy heard her.

"You haven't? But everyone has." The little boy seemed to pout at the thought of someone in the world not being able to enjoy the candy. Taylor rolled her eyes as she gave into the softness of the child's eyes.

"Well I don't genuinely like chocolate, I used to when I was younger, but now too much candy gives me a headache."

"Would you ever try Wonka's chocolate?" The child turned to face Taylor with a smile, Taylor smiled weakly and shrugged, she never really gave it much thought to do so.

"I'm not sure. Have you ever had it?"

"Only once, when I was small, but my family is too poor to afford things like that." Taylor felt her heart break in two as the child lowered his head. She wanted to wrap the baby in a blanket and love him unconditionally, but a stranger couldn't do that, random people on the streets don't hug other people's kids. Taylor turned back to the display and looked past it and into the candy store. There were kids with their parents buying treats and other little goodies. Taylor felt terrible for the kid and even worse when she knew the child couldn't afford it. As bad as it would look Taylor wanted to do something for the little boy.

"Kid, never take candy from a stranger, rule number one every child should know. But, would you like for me to buy you some candy?" The way the child jumped to joy made Taylor smile and look around to make sure no one was watching them. The child rambled over his words as he said a thank you. Taylor walked around him and towards the door, the little boy followed, and they entered into the sugar hell. Taylor's head started to hurt as soon as she smelled the artificial favours. God have mercy on her soul and her head. "Pick whatever you want darling, I'm not paying for it someone else is, go stupid, go crazy." Taylor shooed him off as she held her head. The little boy nodded, said thank you again, and ran off around the store looking at all the candy they had to offer. While the child ran around Taylor made her way over to the wall of Zinnias Delights. She grabbed a box of them and looked over the wrappings. They chose to put them in boxes instead of a paper tray and wrapping it. They were meant to be boxes of chocolates that could be romantic or platonic — Taylor's idea of course. She held the box to her chest, she would buy it and do what she planned on, she turned around to look for the child she had came in with. She found him rubbing his chin as he looked at a Wonka bar and jawbreaker.

"Can't make up your mind?" Taylor asked looking over the child's shoulder. The little boy shook his head and threw his hands to his side in defeat. Taylor chuckled and patted the child's head.

"You can get both of them."

"I can?"

"Yep, but hurry up this place is gonna make me throw up if we stay any longer." The little boy nodded with a giggled and grabbed both treats and went with Taylor to the check out counter. When they finally made it out of the shop Taylor took a much-needed breath of fresh air. The little boy chuckled at her expense before fishing in his bag for the chocolate. He quickly opened it and broke a piece off to give to Taylor. Taylor took it hesitantly with knotted eyebrows, she really wasn't in the mood for pure chocolate. But the look in the child's face told her she couldn't ruin this moment for him. He was more excited to see someone try someone than the actual person eating it. So Taylor popped the candy into her mouth and let it sit, it quickly melted into her mouth and she hummed. It was actually reasonably delicious, it wasn't too overpowering and didn't make her want to spit it out. She swirled the candy around her mouth and enjoyed every moment of it. Taylor could admit that she should have tried it sooner, but the wait was worth it.

"Do you like it?" The boy's toothy smile said it all, he knew she had; he knew she could be convinced to buy another bar and eat it.

"I do," Taylor said. The boy jumped in the air cheering, Taylor rolled her eyes in embarrassment from his energy. "Here try this." Taylor opened the box in her arms and handed the boy heart chocolate.

"Isn't this just regular Wonka chocolates?" The boy took the candy in his palm and studied its simplistic design.

"I hope not or Wonka would have my head for screwing up the recipe." Taylor winked at the boy.

"You work with Mister Wonka?" The boy's mouth hung open with excitement and shook.

"Shhh." Taylor held a finger over her lips and winked again, the boy nodded and closed his mouth but the smile never left. "What's your name, darling?"

"Charlie ma'am. Charlie Bucket."

"No need for the formals, it makes me feel old, but can you keep a secret?" Taylor squatted down in front of the child, her dress flooding around her. The boy nodded his had quickly and Taylor giggled at his enthusiasm. "I've worked for Wonka for the past four years. A very looney man with very looney ideas. These chocolate are not just humble hearts and flowers. You eat them and you glow in the sun like a star. Try one." Taylor motioned to Charlie to eat the candy in his hand.

The boy looked down and brought his hand up to his mouth. He slid the chocolate into his mouth smiling. It was supposed to melt as soon as it hit the tongue, the favours varied but left a lingering sweet aftertaste. Charlie looked down at his hand waiting for the glow to show. Taylor noticed they stood in the shade and ushered the boy towards the sun. When Charlie's skin felt the sun against it, it started to shimmer like small pieces of beige glitter. Charlie spun around watching his skin reflect the sunlight, he was absolutely amazed, Taylor could feel his happiness from where she stood. Taylor saw other children walking with their parents pointing at Charlie and trying to get their parents to go to the candy store. Soon a rush of adults and child hurried into the store to buy Wonka's candy and Taylor thought it was crazy how fast people reacted. The sweets had been out for almost a month, and now people wanted to buy them. Guess they needed to see the effects on someone else. Charlie ran back over to the shade where Taylor stood and pulled her out into the sunlight. Taylor smiled and ate one of the chocolate flowers in the box and her skin started to glow as well. Since she had on a hat that created its own small circle, she stuck her hand out from under it and watched the sun dance over it. Her skin shimmered like dark copper with specks of red and gold. She took off her hat and her skin came to life, she seemed to shine brighter than Charlie and it was almost blinding. Taylor did a few quick spins, her dress made waves around her and she lifted her arms in the air as a wind came by. The child inside of her was running wild and the feeling of flying away felt terrific. She turned back to Charlie and bent down so they were eye to eye.

"Here, you can have these. I'm not much of a chocolate person anyways." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Taylor, just Taylor. I'm sure we'll meet again, this town is rather small." She ruffled Charlie's hair then smooth it and sent him on his way. As he ran off he waved her a farewell and she did the same. Taylor stood in the sunlight watching the boy run off in the distance with a smile. It was rare she got to make someone happy like that. The child's happiness really did put her back into a better mood.

"You're bl...bl-blinding." The voice behind her pulled Taylor away from her moment. She knew ho it was and a sudden weight pressed on her chest. She turned around to see Wesley holding a few bags of his own. Taylor gave a weak smile and slid her hat back on her head. Wesley seemed to be saddened when her skin didn't shimmer because of the shadow. He put down his bags and brought his hands up to get her attention.  _"I'm really sorry for this morning, and I don't normally do things like that. I guess it got the best of us, will you forgive me?"_

Taylor shook her head and walked over to him. "No that was my fault, you reminded me of someone and I guess I just-"

 _"Wilfred told me you have feelings for William."_  Taylor narrowed her eyes and her shoulders fell, the way the new travelled between everyone made her feel trapped. Of course, Wilfred would bump into Wesley sometime today and tell him, why wouldn't he, they had a better relationship. The reason why Taylor wished Scarlet had come alone that morning. Taylor bit her lip and tried to think of something to say to him. She could lie, but when she did that, her voice got higher. She could tell him the truth but then who knows how awkward it would be for him to know the truth.  _"I didn't think we looked that much, but I do suppose since Wilfred had facial hair he looks older. But then again I was the one who got us through the gate with face recognition. Well when I put it that way I guess we do look alike, we have the same parents as you know."_  Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at Wesley's rambling. She made the motion for him to hush and he did with a 'sorry' smile and wave.

"I should be saying sorry. I kissed you. Me and your....brother have been going through some things and I guess my heart got the best of me. " Wesley smiled and nodded his head, he picked up his bags.

"It's okkk.....kkkay. Mistakes ahh....arrr....arrrrre what makes us huuuu....uuuuman." Taylor nodded. Wesley gave her a confident smile and opened his arm for her to grab. Taylor felt her face heat up, thank god she was too dark to see blush, she gripped the bags in her hand and locked arms with Wesley. "Arrrr....arrrre you heading b-b-back?"

"Yeah. I think I've been outside enough for today. The sun isn't really my friend and the wind is trying to molest me." They both laughed and headed back to the factory. Wesley told Taylor more stories of his travels. Her favourite was the one about how he was mistaken for a very tall woman in France. He used to wear his hair half up half down and eyeliner because it seemed to be the thing. Little did he know he would be randomly proposed to by two strangers. Wesley seemed to be the brother that got in the most wackiest adventures between Wilfred and Wonka. Wonka travelled and did wonky things but that was because he wanted to. There seemed to be no fun in doing things on purpose when you could allow it to happen and have a story for later. Taylor could appreciate how spontaneous Wesley seemed to be. While on their walk back Wesley pointed out how they were being followed back to the factory by butterflies. Taylor turned around and could see there was, in fact, a trail of fluttery friends.

"Do you always have things following you?"

"Yes," Wesley playfully pouted. Taylor held out her free hand and a butterfly flew right onto her extended finger. Taylor shook with amazement, she was never one to be a Snow White type of girl. She was too apologetically destructive, no matter what she was doing. Wesley praised her and it made Taylor feel like she was on top of the world. The smile on her face only got more prominent; the more butterflies started to land on her the more she felt heavenly. When it got too much Wesley but down his bags and shooed the butterflies away gently. Taylor could only laugh and they hurried back to the factory and through the gates. Once again inside, Taylor slid to the ground with a huff, running away from bugs was not her strong suit. Wesley turned to her and chuckled sweetly.

"Thank you for walking back with me."

"No thhh...thhhank you." Taylor waved as he walked towards the candy room and away towards his room. Taylor waited by the door for a moment still buzzing with the rush. He mind was high fiving itself that the interaction with Wesley wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. Another part of her wondered if the butterflies were still outside, and the child inside her asked if she was still glowing. Deciding to act on the latter, she walked into the candy room with its powerful lights. She slid off her hat and her skin once again started to shimmer.

'This shit fucking crazy' she thought to herself as she waved a hand in the light.

"It's good to see they candies work." Taylor jumped as she heard how close the voice was behind her. She turned around ready to punch him in the face.

"I swear you lurk in the shadows."

"Only when I have to." Wonka retorted with a snort. Taylor rolled her eyes, she wanted to ask him what he wanted, but there was no point when this was his factory. "Give me your hand." Wonka held out his gloved hand waiting for Taylor to do what he said. Taylor looked between his hand and him a few times before slowly giving him her hand. When he took hold of it he ran a thumb over her skin. Taylor breath started to hitch and her heart began to run a race with itself. Wonka didn't seem to notice to focus on whatever he was looking examining. He turned her hand over a few times and ran a finger over her palm. Taylor shuttered a sigh and that seemed to get his attention, she played it off as a cough and turning away. When he was done he let go of her hand and then cupped her face. Taylor was sure she was going to die as her brain stopped, and her heart skipped every other beat in its pattern. Wonka got closer and looked from her eyes to his lips and back up. His thumb ran over her cheek, Taylor's lips parted slightly, his eyes were rapidly moving across her face.

'Oh shit is he about to kiss me!?' Taylor screamed in her head. Her eyes widen as it seemed she was right, but then he pulled away and the air left her lungs. She felt light-headed as he shrugged and walked away.

"It seems that the effects will wear off soon."

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Taylor didn't think about what she said as the words jolted from her lips. Her heart pushed her mind out of the way and was ready to start a war for her feelings. "You wanted to kiss me, why didn't you?" She sounded angry but more so sad.

"The disgusting." Wonka hurried his pace and walked towards another door and left. Taylor made a very annoyed face and threw her hat on the ground.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What's your deal!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her outburst bounced off the pipes above her and seemed to travel everywhere. Taylor groaned and picked up her stuff and plopped on the ground.

~~~

There would be a dinner every night for the rest of the week until the brother's left. Scarlet and Taylor had agreed that it would be best to have a gathering to make them feel as welcomed as possible. Wonka of course told Taylor he wasn't coming and to have someone bring his food up to his room. Much to Taylor annoyance she complied and would hurry on to dinner. Scarlet and Wilfred seem to be well established and cosy. Every so often when they would get lost in each other eyes, Taylor would make a gagging sound with Wesley. Scarlet would hush her with words of a mother while Wilfred always seemed so flustered.

"You guys are basically mom and dad," Taylor commented while slipping her sparkling juice. Wilfred rose his eyebrows at Taylor, he had never been told that, not even when he was married to Henna. He looked at Scarlet who nodded and smile, she seemed to be okay with that assumption and he supposes he was too. Dinner ended on another good note. Taylor excused herself to take Wonka his food. Scarlet asked if she was sure but Taylor asserted she was okay and was able to do this one simple thing. Taylor ran to the kitchen to gather his tray and a cart. She took the elevator up and hummed a song along the way. When she arrived at their floor and walked to Wonka's bedroom door. She knocked a few times and waited, Wonka opened the door to peak out, and when he saw it was Taylor he opened the door to let her in. She laid his tray on his bed still humming, she turned back to the plate and shuffled to the door. Wonka wanted to stop her and have her stay with him but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Goodnight moonlight, the stars shine for you." Taylor smiled at him and nodded. Wonka's eyes grew; when she was out the door the smile on his face broaden, his heart was beating hard.

"That was a good one." He mumbled to himself.


	17. Two Heads Are Worse Than One pt 1

Monday flew by without much of anything happening. Taylor hung out in the sunroom until Scarlet and Wilfred showed up for some much needed alone time. Scarlet was abashed when she turned around from kissing Wilfred and saw Taylor standing at the windows. Wilfred was the first to apologize and Taylor told them it was fine as she walked around them to get into the elevator. The rest of the day she talked to Wesley until Wonka called her to work. Wonka still sat in on her signing his papers, every so often small conversation would start up between them. It would be playful, and Taylor actually made a few snarky remarks back, Wonka lit up inside when he heard them, the corners of his lips would pull upwards, and he would try to stop them before a smile broke out.

"Good night sir."

"Good night moonshine, tell the stars hello." Wonka sang out as Taylor went out the door. She turned back with soft eyes, and he shot her a smile and shooed her off.

~~~

"Taylor wake up!" Wonka shook his assistant shoulder, trying to get her to hurry up and wake up. He had thought of a new candy idea, it came to him in a dream, and he was overly excited about getting it started as soon as possible. Taylor stirred from her rest in a panic and quickly sat up in her bed. She had a look of terror on her face and was ready to B-line it the nearest exist if they were in danger. Wonka shot back and stumbled on his feet. He couldn't take his eyes off of Taylor until he looked at her confused expression, he quickly rolled over and faced the ground covering his mouth. Taylor went wide-eyed and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Why was he in her room so early, why was he now covering his face, Taylor looked at him with a questionable look. A small breeze from the walls came through and Taylor shivered. That's when she felt how exposed she was, she had gone to bed without anything on but her underwear because it was hot and she was too tired to turn on the air. So her easy solution was fewer clothes and if she got cold during the night was to huddle under her blankets and cocoon herself. Taylor quickly grabbed her blankets and covered herself.

"Sir, what the hell do you want?!" Taylor spat flustered and wishing for death to end her so she wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Why are you topless?"

"Why are you looking!?" Taylor yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. Wonka winced when the soft weapon hit him in the back of the head, it wasn't his fault he couldn't look away, they were just there in front of him. Taylor groaned out loud and he turned around slowly to see if she was covered. He cleared his throat and got up from the floor, Taylor glared at him with daggers, she was already reaching for another pillow to throw if his eyes ventured down.

"I was coming to awake you because I have a candy idea and I need you to come with me." Wonka couldn't help but take in the sight in front of him. Even though the younger girl had a sour emotion she looked rather heavenly. Her twist stood in different directions from her rough sleeping, her dark skin looked soft with the small scatter of freckles from her shoulders to the top of her chest. He tried not to look down any farther, he repressed the urge to think about her breast. Taylor caught his eyes again and she chucked another pillow. It hit it square in the face, and he once again stumbled backwards. Taylor was about to throw another one for the hell of it but realized the last two pillows on her bed were body pillows. If she wanted to throw those, she would have to let go of her cover, which meant she was on full display for her boss. Taylor pouted and held the cover up higher as Wonka recovered from her attack.

"You couldn't have called me? I'm not much of a heavy sleeper, you know." Taylor grumbled and Wonka nodded.

"I know, but I guess I was overly existed and wanted to wake you up first hand." Taylor let her guard down a little and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay so what is it that you want to talk about?"

"You want to talk about it now?" Wonka pointed to the ground.

"You're in my room, aright you?"

"Yes."

"Then what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Shouldn't you get dress?"

"Shouldn't you have called me?"

"Touche." Wonka shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, Taylor scooted over dragging the blanket with her.

"I have an idea for a candy that will temporally split someone in two. Not like a complete separation but like a mirror effect!" Wonka chirped and Taylor shook her head, she rose a hand up, still holding the blankets with the other to tell him how bad this idea was.

"I don't think that's safe," Taylor commented. Wonka's face fell from all excitement and to an annoyed look. Taylor shot him one back before continuing. "Just think about the prototype testing, what will happen if we can't put the Oompa Loompas back together? What will happen if we do, but parents don't like the idea of two of the same child? What if we have another Bad Seed problem!?" Taylor rambled on thinking off everything that could possibly go wrong, the outcomes were endless, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to cause a case. Wonka turned his head away from Taylor rolling his eyes at how ridiculous she was being. Sure testing wasn't always smooth, that's the reason it called testing, you wouldn't automatically sell a product if it didn't work. Duh. Wonka turned back to Taylor's craziness and placed a finger on her lips to silence her. She stopped as knotted her eyebrows, she puckered her lips and then licked him, Wonka quickly drew back his fingers in disgust.

"Don't put things near my mouth if you don't want it bit off or licked," Taylor said giggling at his reaction.

"Noted!" He barked back and rubbed his glove on her blanket. "Anyway, before you decided to be a gremlin, you shouldn't worry about all of that. We'll make sure it works that first few times around. I am a man of perfection, I never mess up more than needed, and you have a good eye for finding the right combinations that limit our failures." Wonka voiced proudly, his shoulder drew back and his head held high, nose to the air to make a statement of his accomplishments. Taylor smirked, shaking her head at his everlasting ego, if he was hellbent on something she had no right to stop him. But did he just compliment her? Taylor eyed him for a moment and tried to hide her smile.

"You complimented me."

"So?"

"You hardly do without a backhand remark." Taylor leaned over to prop her elbow on her knee and rest her cheek in her hand. Wonka looked off into the distance as if he was thinking about something. Taylor snapped her fingers when the silence became longer than it needed. He never blanked out like that before so she was kinda creeped out. Wonka blinked a few times and looked back towards her.

"I guess I should start complimenting you on your smaller accomplishments. If you ever achieve them per se." Taylor snapped her neck at him and dropped the blanket to grab the body pillow behind her. Wonka stood up when he saw what she was doing but couldn't stop looking down. She stood up in her bed and threw the pillow at him. When Wonka went down again, she jumped off her bed and stomped to her bathroom.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled from behind the closed door. Wonka wasn't wholly aware of what she said as his photo capturing memory entertained him with something else. "William get out!" When he heard his name he catted away out of the room.

~~~

Once she was ready for the day she stalked to the inventing room with a bored expression. When she called for the elevator, she was about to step in when she ran right into Wesley. He caught her and pulled her against him to stop her fall.

"Oh shit! Sorry Wesley-er um Sir." Wesley let go of her and shook his head.

"It fine and please just call me Wesley. Sir is my father." Welsey signed. Taylor shuffled into the elevator and stood to his side.

"Good Morning by the way, how are you?" Wesley greeted her and bowed as best he could in a small place. Taylor smiled and pushed the button to the inventing room.

"I'm good Wonka wants to work on a new treat so I'm heading to the inviting room."

"Oh that sounds lovely, William from what I remember would wake Wilfred up in the middle of the night with ideas. They would get in trouble whenever they snuck out of bed." They both laughed and then lift stopped a short while. Taylor looked around in the hallway and saw it was Wesley's floor. "This is my stop, I hope we bump into each other again later."

"I'm sure of it, bye for now." Taylor waved as the doors closed and she was lifted up and over in the factory walls. When she planted out in the middle of the inventing room Wonka was already running around the room grabbing things. He was without his coat and hat which meant he was focused as ever. Taylor hurried out of his way, she grabbed the newest notebook and ran to her workbench to get started. Wonka didn't even acknowledge her and Taylor knew that meant he was running ten miles per hour in his head. Right when Taylor opened the notebook to the page behind the recent recipes, Wonka stopped walking and stood at his bench in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"We need to find the basics of cloning, but not have it be as advanced and complex. Just something that would reflect in the person's eyes."

" So we're changing the splitting to just a mirror effect?"

"I thought about what you said and I agreed with it."

"Wow, that's a first." Wonka looked over his shoulder and Taylor pressed her lips with raised eyebrows as she wrote down what he was saying.

"Anyways," He turned back around and picked up a beaker and looked at his reflection. "We need to create a candy that will make the person close their eyes for a moment to allow the change. Then when they open them, they will see themselves standing in front of them."

"Sour candies always make me close my eyes," Taylor said, and Wonka turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Most kids can't handle sour candies because their taste buds are not adaptive like an adult. I mean babies can handle it better but that's because they have no sense of taste, no idea what is sour or sweet until later development. The natural response of the body is to pucker itself, which means the closing of the eyes and or watering trying to clean the scenes. Did you know your body, if not custom to certain things, will legit throw up just to clean itself?" Taylor rambled and Wonka stood there listening to every word she said. She could sound so knowledgable about things if given a chance to mindlessly talk. Honestly, it was just common knowledge wrapped in silk and presented as a million dollars. Wonka walked over to her and plucked her glasses off her face. Taylor tried to protest and but was standing and there was nothing she could do. Wonka held her glasses up to the light and looked through them. Taylor rolled her eyes and waited for him t say something ridiculous like how blind she was.

"How many of me do you see without your glasses?" He asked bringing her frames down and looking at her.

"It's not how many for me. Everything is one, it's just a big blob of colours and smudges. You do know not everyone sees double when you rip their glasses off, right?" Taylor waved a hand in her face sticking her tongue out. Wonka snorted in amusement and gave her back her glasses. But instead of handing them over, he walked around her desk and slid them back on her face. Taylor blinked a few times and stared at him confused, he heart skipped when his gloves brushed against her skin. He didn't say anything and just went back to his bench.

"What if it was a gummy candy?" He threw the idea in the air and Taylor caught it and nodded.

"Gummies seem to really be in right now. When I went out a lot of people were buying gummy things."

"Well there is step one, now step two the flavour."

"I'm in a really fruity mood so how about common fruits?"

"Why are you giving out ideas like this is only for you?" Wonka lowered his eyes giving her a look, Taylor smirked and put the end of the pin in her mouth.

"Because the last idea was on me. This one should be on me as well considering you tricked me into eating something that made my eyes glow." Wonka was speechless, he didn't think she would bring that up, his brain fired for a moment. "Sorry," Taylor said looking down at her notebook.

"N-no it's fine." Wonka muttered and turned back to his bench. He looked back into the beaker for a moment and looked at himself. "That's a great idea we should go with it."

Taylor's head was starting to hurt, she had been writing down and combination creating for the past two hours. Wonka worked on the basic shape and flavouring of the candy and left the harder stuff up to Taylor. She was about to call it quits, how the fuck was she supposed to figure this out? Sure he handed her all the close combinations that seem to be on the right track, but when she tried something different another Oompa Loompa was being carted away. Wonka had to excuse himself when he got a phone call and told Taylor he would be back a soon as possible. The first test made an Oompa Loompa turn transparent and slowly were he becoming visible. The next set of Oompas Loompas gave her the thumbs up when it seemed to work. But that went down the drain when they started to become stiff in the joints.

The next set of Oompa Loompas seemed better, they could see a copy of themselves in their eyes. Except on Oompa Loompa, he appeared slightly scared when Taylor asked him what was wrong. The little man told her he didn't see his double because it was standing next to him. Taylor looked out the corner of her eye and could see there was, in fact, more Oompa Loompas standing in front of her. The rest of the bunch didn't seem to notice, and Taylor was sure they would just think more o them came to help. The clone didn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary, they just stood there staring off into the distance. Taylor walked over to the clone and stood in front of him. The clone looked up to her and saluted, she returned the salute and bent down to look at him. The first thing Taylor noticed was that the eyes were different, unlike the other Oompa Loompas who had black beady, this one had brown eyes. The more she looked into the little man's eyes the more they seem to look like mirrors instead of eyes. Taylor could see herself starring right back at herself. In his eyes she looked to be crying, her hair was a mess and her face was wet, but Taylor wasn't crying, she quickly stood up as a chill ran down her back. The little man in front of her giggled and it made her even more unnerved. She turned back to Wonka bench where the batch of gummies was placed on a tray. She had to get rid of them quickly, threw them down the nearest firing hole and hope no one got ahold of them. First Taylor had to figure out what to do with the scared Oompa Loompa and their clone. She clapped her hands to get the attention of the others.

"Don't tell Wonka okay?" They nodded at her and waited for her to continue. Taylor took a breath and cleared her throat before taking hold of the clone's arm. The Oompa Loompa was confused. "I think I just made a candy that physically clones you. I don't think this is a good thing, so I knew you all to watch over him and tell me what happens. Understand?" The reaction she got was not what she expected. As soon as she said clone the others ran over and took hold of the clone. They seem rather aggressive and quickly carried him off. Taylor was even more bothered then she saw two Loompas talking to each other. They seem to be nerved and upset. The scared Loompa caught her attention with a tug on her dress. She looked down and the Loompa started to sign.

"Very bad, inner evil spirits." The Loompa quickly ran off with the rest and Taylor felt like she had just unlocked the damn pandora box. Taylor wasn't religious in the slightest, she did believe in high densities, and she did believe that were evils in the world.

But there was only one Oompa Loompa that had an opposing reaction. There were a total of six subjects and only one had a completely different response.

'Maybe that was just a bad one in the bunch?' Taylor thought and went over to pick up the candies. She held one up to her eye level and looked it over. The worse idea ran across her head, and she wasn't sure why she would ever think something like that.

'Eat it, if it was just one bad reaction then the rest should be fine right? But if I get a clone, Wonka will just figure out how to turn me back into one. Right?' Taylor felt like the biggest idiot as she tried to reason with herself. The Loomp clone seemed to be fine except for the eyes and the 'evil oh no' part. She lowered the candy and tried to talk herself out of it.

"Honestly fuck it." Taylor popped it into her mouth and chewed it, the sour taste quickly took over, her eyes fluttered when tears started to form in the corners of her mouth. She coughed a few times as her taste bubs told her to spit it out. She was never a fan of anything sour except maybe lemonade. The taste started to subside and a fruity flavour took over. It was a lot more tolerable now, she rolled the candy around for a moment before swallowing. She looked down at her hands as her vision started to shift to seeing double. Panic began to set in as she waited for a physical copy of her to manifest in front of her. She looked around the room, but she could only see herself looking back and forth. She reached out at herself but when her hand floated in the air the biggest sigh of relief came out. The candy worked on her. But why in the world would it backfire on that one Oompa Loompa?! The door of the inventing room opened and Wonka walked in looking rather upset.

"Oh did you find the right batch already?"

"Um yes?" Wonka shot her a look at her response. Taylor seemed on edge about something and he wanted to know.

"Where are the Oompa Loompas?" He asked walking over to his bench to look over the candies. Taylor turned around but then kept turning when she could only see herself. She started to become dizzy when she tried to correct herself and stand in front of Wonka.

"They left, it worked but um."

"But what?"

"Well-"

"Does it work Taylor?" Wonka picked up a gummy and held it out. She could tell that whatever phone call he was on had upset him. He was getting snappy.

"Yes, I mean, I tried it and it works."

"Oh well good then." Taylor closed her eyes to breath. When she opened them the mirror effect was gone and she cheered in happiness, she was starting to become really dizzy with the turning and mimicking. Taylor rubbed her eyes just to make sure it was gone and when she blinked a few times to look around, Wonka had plopped the candy into his mouth.

"Sir! Spit that out!" She yelled and tried to knock his hand away from his mouth.

"What?"

"Spit it out! There was a problem with it!"

"But you just said it was fine!"

"I know! But I didn't finish! Spit it out goddamnit! William spit it out!" Taylor had backed Wonka up against his bench and was trying to cup his face to get the candy out. Wonka was pushing her off right when the sour taste took over in his mouth. His face puckered and Taylor screamed for him to spit it out even more. Wonka shallowed when she hit him against the chest and he felt a rather funny feeling as it went down his throat. He pushed her off as his head started to hurt. Taylor backed up and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Wonka pushed himself off the table and stumbled around for a few moments before falling to the floor. Taylor dove to the ground to his side and cupped his face.

"Sir?" Taylor called out to him worried as ever, his eyes started to flutter and his eyes rolled around a few times. Taylor didn't know what to do except hold him and hope everything was fine. She cradled his head in her chest and mumbled under her breath swears and promises. Wonka went limp in her arms and Taylor thought for sure he was dead. Okay maybe dead was a stretch but she did know that something was wrong with him. In Taylor arm's Wonka said something, Taylor pulled him back to hear him. "What was that?"

"I said get the hell off me!" Taylor was pushed back to the ground with a lot of force. He glasses were knocked off and she couldn't see. She managed to find them with the help of squinting and patting around on the floor. She was about to snap on Wonka for being such an asshole but stopped short when she saw there were two Wonkas on the ground with her. One was the one that had pushed her off, his face said it all that he was far more than just upset. The other one was sitting up holding his head in pain.

"Sir?"

"Don't you dare start with me you idiotic brat, if you knew the gummies were bad why didn't you say anything? Of course, because you are nothing more than a waste of space that doesn't seem to understand anything."

"Don't talk to her like that!" The other Wonka piped up. "She tried to get me to stop eating it but I swallowed it."

"There is no use of trying to defend her actions. I've done that long enough she's just in the way." Taylor looked at the angry Wonka, he had his normal eyes, she looked to the other Wonka, and he had soft brown eyes. Taylor could tell the brown-eyed Wonka was the clone. Taylor got off the floor and back away from the two Wonkas on the floor that were bickering back and forth.

"Stop you're scaring her!" Wonka B said pointing over to Taylor.

"She needs to be scared. I would truly turn her into candy and sell her piece by piece for what she's done. I never saw the point of having her around! This is as much of your fault as it is hers!" The angry one brought his hand up and smacked the other against the head. The other Wonka cried out and shoved the other and a fight quickly broke out. Taylor wasn't sure if she should break it up or watch it all happen. Just then the elevator came from the ceiling and landed. Scarlet was talking to the brothers but quickly brought her hands up to stop them when she saw what was happening.

"Please help me." Taylor ran over and grabbed hold of Scarlet, the blonde wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her back.

"What is going on?" Scarlet cupped Taylor's face and looked the girl in the face.

"In shorts, candy backfired and now there are two of him." Taylor was shaking and Scarlet passed her off to Wesley. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Taylor to comfort her. Wilfred seemed level headed about what he saw going on. He rolled up his sleeves and stepped forward, Scarlet tried to reach out to stop him, he told her it was fine, he strolled over to the double and pulled both of them back by their collar. The two Wonkas stopped trying to kill each other and looked up to their eldest brother who had the meanest scowl on his face.

"He started it." The brown-eyed Wonka pointed out childishly to the other.

"William I do not care who started it considering it you started it with yourself." Wilfred had a very stern parent voice. The brown-eyed Wonka cowered while the other Wonka crossed his arms and looked away. "You will behave like an adult, which you are, and sit down while we try to figure this out." Wilfred let go of his brother(s) collar and let them fall back to the floor. Both Wonkas' got to their feet and stood feet away from each other. The difference between them was strong. Even though they looked the same, they acted utterly different, the brown-eyed Wonka stood tall but linked his arms in front of him. The brown-eyed one had big childish eyes and smiled to be rather softer than his counterpart. There showed to be a friendlier glow around him, like he was the sun. The other Wonka was dark, he stood tall but his shoulder hunched forward, his eyes were narrowed and dull as if they were stabbing you every time he looked at you. When Taylor looked eyes with the angry Wonka he looked like he was about to strangle her and ditch her body somewhere. He eyes made her really uneasy. When she turned her attention to the other Wonka he looked like a kicked puppy as he saw Wesley's arm wrapped around her. That look alone made Taylor push off of Wesley and thank him. 

"So how do we fix this?" Scarlet spoke up. Everyone seemed lost on where to even start let alone of how any of this even happened. An Oompa Loompa ran into the room, stopped to look at both Wonkas, the mean one shot the little man a glare and the Loompa ran to Taylor. It was Dave and he looked somewhat worn out from running around and then seeing his employer split in two. Taylor looked down to the little worker with the hope of any news about the other Loompa that had the same problem.

 _"It goes away!"_  Dave signed happily. Taylor held her chest and leaned down to hug the little man. Dave happily hugged her back and patted her head. Taylor got up and thanked Dave and waved him off, she went up to Wilfred and patted his back. The eldest brother gave her a small smile and looked back to the mess. The brown eye Wonka perked up when Taylor came closer, he was smiling with his eyes as well as his mouth.

"Okay great news, this will fix itself, I'm not sure how long it will take considering you're a full-size person. Until then we are stuck like this." Taylor rocked on her feet as she looked between the two. It was evident in that time being she needed to call them two different names so she wouldn't confuse herself. She pointed to the brown-eyed Wonka, "You will be Willy." She then pointed to the purple-eyed Wonka, "You are Wonka." 'Willy" clapped his hands while Wonka shrugged and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to my room. That means none of you degenerates follow me, especially not the brat." Wonka grabbed his hat and coat and shoved past Scarlet and Wesley into the elevator.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm just going through a lot and this really put the icing on the cake." Willy chuckled at his own joke and Taylor returned a small chuckle. "I do believe I should properly greet you two while I'm like this. Who knows the next time you'll ever hear this." Willy walked up to Wilfred and held out his hand. Wilfred was a bit taken back but took hold of Willy's hand. "Hello Wilfred it really has been a long time, you still look as serious as you did when we were kids. Hows our.....our..." Willy froze for a moment as the word he wanted to say became stuck.

"Father? He is still alive if that's what you meant." Willy nodded and shook Wilfred's hand once more before going over to Wesley. The youngest took a few steps back and held onto his suspenders.

"Wesley."

"William." The two stared at each other as if afraid to do something they shouldn't. Wesley smiled and then pulled Willy into a hug, Willy tensed but then relaxed and hugged his brother back. Taylor would have thought the world was ending the way Willy held his brother tight in a welcoming embrace. When they pulled apart Wesley had the biggest smile on his face and so did Willy.

"I'm sure if I was whole, I would never bring myself to let this happen. But I'm so gosh darn happy I can like this. We must make every moment count!" Willy beamed and the awkwardness of the room lifted.

"Taylor please tell me this is a joke." Scarlet said, walking over to Wilfred, she looked over to the younger girl who was still trying to come to terms Wonka hugged someone.

"Scarlet this is right in front of you just like it is for me."

"Well this is something," Wilfred added. "If I had known this is how our visit was going to end up I would have....well I don't know what I've would have done. This is weird." Scarlet chuckled at her lovers lost of words.

"This is p....prrr.....prrrrfect! Willy! Oh h....hhh.....h-h-how I mmmmm-m-missed you!" Wesley pulled his middle brother into a hug once again causing the other to tense still.

"I probably would never say this out loud either but I missed you too. Both of you." Willy smiled at Wilfred.

"So he's basically the better side? The honest side?" Scarlet asked to anyone in the room.

"I think so" was all Taylor could say. "And the other one must be his repressed side?"

"If you can call it that, I think that's just his normal side." Scarlet snorted and Taylor laughed.

"I think we all need to sit down and have a drink." Wilfred ran his fingers through his hair. "It finally hit me what's going on." Taylor nodded in agreement.

~~~

The amount of alcohol that could be downed to soothe a person's nerves is limitless. The bottle never determines the amount needed to make you forget the information that lingers in your mind. Or that's how Wilfred felt as everyone sat in Willy's office looking at one another. Scarlet sat in his lap respectfully, she had tried to stop him at his fifth drink, telling him it was only two in the afternoon. Wilfred tried to play into his dearest pleads but once the rim of the cup touched his lip the liquor inside was already down his throat and in his stomach. Wesley gave Taylor his seat in the other armchair insisting he prefers to stand. Taylor had her head in her heads, rubbing her eyes, even with the knowledge that the side effect would fix itself wasn't enough to stop her from being a mess. Wesley patted her shoulder a few times, telling her everything would be okay. Willy who sat at his desk appeared to be the only one in the group that didn't seem bothered being split apart.

On the contrary, he enjoyed not being gloomy and finally being able to smile and just enjoy things. When he was whole it was one big mess in his head of whether or not he should be moody or actually smile. It felt refreshing for his mind to finally be at peace and not paranoid and anxiety-ridden. No nagging and even better he could listen to what his heart had to say rather than finding the logical reason behind everything. He felt like he could roll with the punches and never think about all the bad things that could happen as an outcome. His first punch in the dark was Taylor, more so taking the time to talk to her, there was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to clear up between them, and even settle, he wants to hold her hand and kiss her. He really wanted to kiss her, yesterday could have been the moment, but he fought inside himself to pull back and run away.

Taylor rose her head from her hands with puffy red eyes. She had rubbed her eyes so much they stung. Willy wanted to pull her close and kiss the corners of her face to soothe them.

"So," Scarlet spoke up trying to break the silence and Willy's intense glaze on Taylor. "How did this happen?" Taylor sat back in her chair and crossed her arms and legs. They looked at each other silently asking who was willing to share the story. Willy cleared his throat and chose to share.

"I went to Taylor this morning with a wonderful idea for a candy they would briefly turn the eyes into mirrors. She clearly told me that it was a bad idea, but as always, I was stubborn and didn't want to admit she was possibly right. She then tried to get me not to eat a prototype, but I already started chewing on it. And now we are here." Willy held up his hands to gesture to everyone in the room. Scarlet and Taylor collectively shivered at how honest Willy was at admitting he was in the wrong. Taylor more so than Scarlet because honestly was never Wonka's area.

"The last batch went the way it should. The other Oompa Loompas didn't have a clone problem except one. Then they all ran away with the clone and the scared on told me that clones were basically evil."

"Thh....thh-they are," Wesley started and switch to sign so his stutter wouldn't be in the way while he tried to explain. _"In Loompa Land, a clone is a person inner corruption and true darkness. Or was it someone's raw emotions? Either way, it's someone inner thoughts versus their feelings. I guess when William split in two, we got his heart and mind. His heart is more sensitive, willing to talk while his mind being his guard dog of sorts."_ There were still some motions Taylor still didn't catch but for the most part, she could follow what Wesley was saying.

"That is all fancy dancy talk, Wesley." Willy giggled and rolled his eyes.

"It makes sense," Wilfred commented with slurred words and his face buried in Scarlet's shoulder. "You shook my hand and gave Wesley a hug, the first day we got here you were ready to chuck up out and lock the doors." Willy tensely smiled, hearing how mean he was put a sour pit in his stomach, he was actually thriller they arrived, but even then the nasty thoughts he had crept in and shut him down.

"Rather complicated thoughts tend to make the worse in people show up. I'm happy to know you two are well and breathing." Willy lowered his eyes and fiddled with his thumbs.

"I guess we will have to wait until this wears off then. Come on Wilfred you need to lay down." Scarlet patted her beloved's leg to get him to sit up, when he did, she got off his lap and pulled his arm for him to follow her. Wilfred could only hum as he drunk himself into a stupor and needed a rest to get over the drunkness in his system.

"Miss Taylor call me if you need me," Scarlet called shoving the eldest out the door. Taylor nodded, now she was left in the room with Wesley and Willy. The silence starts to hang over their heads and Willy clapped his hands and stood up. He looked so different with big brown eyes, no hat or coat you could genuinely see how slender he was. Taylor looked between Wesley and Willy comparing them. Wonka always wore heeled shoes and boots, which out them he would be the same height as Wesley. If Wonka had kept his long hair and allowed it to breathe wildly, it would be hard to tell them apart. Although Wesley seemed to be blocker than William, that much is excepted for someone that spends time in the wildness.

"Taylor we still have work to do, even if I'm like this we mustn't waste daylight. I have to make rounds to a few rooms and I would like to get that done before dinner."

"You're coming to dinner?" Taylor's mouth hung open. Wonka didn't like dinner gathers, he didn't even eat with her. 

"Of course! It's Tuesday, you know we always cook my favourite on Tuesday." Willy giggled and walked from behind his desk to the front to sit against it. "Wesley, would you like to tag along?"

"Yes!" Wesley beamed.

"Alrighty then, let's get going, can't let the factor run itself."

~~~

Willy first stop was in the cocoa bean room with the Oompa Loompa village. When they had entered the little people were shocked to see two Wonkas' but were more confused when their employer's eyes were different. The whole time Willy talked to them, they seem distracted, trying to figure out why his eyes were brown. When Wesley introduced himself a few Oompa Loompas ran to greet him. The Oompa Loompas he had met years ago emigrated with another settlement which were the ones that came back with Wonka. Wesley was excited to meet the chief, While Wesley ran off to do that, Taylor stayed with Wonka on the ground. They were here to data the harvest and pick a few flowers needed for a future invention. Wonka helped hunt for the flowers with the little harvesters and Taylor held the basket. Every flower Wonka handed back to Taylor was wild and exotic, they looked fake, but they were very much real. Taylor stopped a few feet behind when a group of flowers caught her eye. She smelled a few of them and was shocked to learn they smell like foods.

"This one is called a Louzinny, I'm using it in the three-course meal gum," Willy said watching Taylor. In her hand was a green and blue ombre wildflower with three long petals that opened like a lily.

"It smells like blueberries." She put the flower in the basket, she looked at Willy and his heart quickened.

"That's the problem in the gum right now. Every time an Oompa Loompa gets to the dessert they swell up like-"

"Blueberries." Taylor finished for him with a snicker. Wonka nodded and chuckled himself.

"Yep." He plucked another flower from the wild nest next to him and swirled it in his hands. Taylor did the same but then walked up to him, stood on her tippy toes and put the flower in his hair. Wonka eyes batted and his cheek turned red. He opened and closed his mouth and looked away for a moment before turning back to her. He reached out and moved her twist behind her ear. He placed his flower there as well and they shared a quiet appreciation together. Taylor was the first to look away rubbing the side of her neck awkwardly. Willy was saddened when he lost the look in her eyes and got closer. He cupped her cheek and brought her face back to look her him. Taylor swallowed and bit her lip, every breath she tried to take got, and her heart hastened.

"Taylor you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Willy whispered. He held his breath and leaned in, but Taylor pulled away with a frightened expression. Willy's eyes sadden and he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong. His heart felt like it was going to break. Taylor rose a finger pointing behind him, Willy rose an eyebrow and turned around, the biggest mistake he made. William Hagan Wonka was scared shitless as the anaconda hung down from the tree behind him. He fainted to the ground, and Taylor quickly got to the ground trying to wake him up. When he wouldn't come to, she pulled him into her lap and stared at the snake that got closer. Taylor was sure it was one of Wesley's pets but she wasn't sure which one, she recalled that Lilith was the prankster but even so this could be Eve. The snake down from the tree, it was longer than ever and shinned in the lights from above, Taylor held Willy closer and tensed. Snakes were not scared when they were feet away behind a cage. In person, up close and personal, snakes were not something Taylor wanted to be caught with.

"Eve!" A familiar voice spoke from the brushes around Taylor, and she looked around trying to find which way it was coming from. Wesley ran out fo a bush with a few Loompa at his side. "Eve w....whh...wh-whhat are you d-d-doing here?" Wesley called out to the giant snake, the snake perked up and rose its head off the ground and wiggled its tail in the air like a dog. Wesley marched over to the snake and scolded it for being out of his room. When he finished the snake wrapped around his leg and up his body to lick his face.

"The hell can you tell them apart?" Taylor asked the animal lover.

"Lilith l...l-likes the dark, Eve likes w-waa....wa-warm places, I figured it was E...Eve who escape this mmmm-morning. That was the reason Scarr...scc...Scarlet brought us to you this morning. I needed to find h-h-her." Wesley pushed the cuddly snake off of him and tried to move towards Taylor but fell face down when his foot was pulled back by Eve. He cursed her and told her to scurry off, for now, the snake appeared to have listened and gone into the bushes. "Don't worry the L-L-Loompas kn...kn-know she's here."

Willy started to come through finally and Taylor helped him sit up.

"Wha- I thought I saw a giant snake."

"Sir, you did."

"What!?" Taylor pointed over to Wesley, the youngest brother pretended to no hear a thing and turn around to admire the flowers.

"Wesley brought anacondas." Wonka got so upset he fainted again.

~~~

"Wesley you know he isn't going to be happy when he is back together."

_"I know."_

"Did Wilfred act like this when he first saw the snake?"

_"Yeah, but he didn't faint he started yelling and trying to kill them."_

"Eh, figure." Taylor signed as she spoke out loud. They had to call Oompa Loompas to come and carry Willy to his hut in the trees. Taylor was a bit self embarrassed when you found out the hut she slept in was his. No wonder the bed smelled familiar. They now stood in the hut waiting for Willy to awaken so they could leave. Taylor had called Scarlet and told her what happen and told her to cover the rest of Willy's list of things to do.

"I'm sorry Scarlet. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Taylor stood by the hut window pacing back and forth.

"Oh haha, Wilfred is actually asleep, and I was reading. Don't worry, I'll get everything done, be safe."

"Will do." Taylor hung up the phone. "Hey Wesley you don't have to stay if you wanna roam around," Taylor called behind her, she turned around and Wesley signed if she was sure and she nodded. "Yeah go ahead, get lost, when he wakes up I'll have someone find you so we can leave." Wesley nodded and went out of the hut beaded doors. Taylor pandered over to the bed were Willy laid, she sat down and looked him over, he looked peaceful even though he fainted from anger. Taylor saw he started to stir in his sleep and touched his forehead, he was burning up, he hadn't switched out of his clothes and it was possible he could be having heat exhaustion. Just to make sure she laid her ear against his chest to listen for his heart, it was beating so fast, she then took off his gloves. If he had been whole, he would have yelled at her for doing so. She felt his hands, they were so soft and pale, his long fingers made her hand seem so small. She pushed her thoughts aside and pinched the corner between his index and thumb. He was dehydrated and seem to sweat out all the water from his body. Taylor ran out of the hut and called for an Oompa Loompa to come help her. When they asked what the matter was, she told them, and they instructed her on what to do while they ran to get water. She had to take off his clothes, and that was honestly the last thing she wanted to be left in charge of. The idea of undressing her boss thrilled her to her core but also scared her because this wasn't the way she thought it would be. She always thought it would be a rainy night and somehow, someway, they would end up rolling in front of the fireplace, and things just went from there.

"Get a grip girl! No time to bring up your fantasies!" Taylor scolds herself. She then jumped a few times and shook her shoulder pep talking herself. "If you don't save him now there won't be a fireplace sex scene." Taylor went to start unbuttoning his vest, once that was gone she rolled him back and forth to get his arms out. Next was to untuck his button up shirt and undo it, everything was starting to go smoothly until her nails mad it hard to pop the middle buttons out. The frustration was beginning to become evident as she groaned.

"fuck this would be easier if he was facing me," She mumbled and then a thought shot through her head. She faced palmed and thought it over a few times until she lost against the rational reason to just keep fidgeting with the button the way she was. She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her dress, she was going to have to get on top of him to undress him.

'You actually don't have to, you just want to.'

"Eh maybe, you only live once, take that fucking chance am I right," Taylor answered herself. She got into the bed and stabled his waist, she had to take a moment to collect herself from freaking out, the air in her lungs kept leaving every time she tried to take a breather. Taylor whined as she reached down and popped the button as quickly as she could. She shifted to sit down his thighs so she could pull him up and get his shirt off. When his head fell into the crack of her neck, she flinched and hurried to get the stupid shirt off. When it was off she took another breath and grabbed onto his shoulder to push him off. But she hesitated for a moment, they were so close, he was undressed, and she could feel his skin. She closed her eyes and took it all in for just a moment. She probably would never have this chance against once he was back together. She ran her hands down his back, even though it was a bit sweaty she could still feel his structure. When she opened her eyes, she looked down, something was on his back, it looked like giant swirls. Her eyes widened when she realised that the swirls ran up his shoulders and down the back of his arms. She pushed him off of her and quickly hopped off his lap.

Taylor rolled Willy onto his side, and she clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw what was on his back. It wasn't random swirls on his back, it was a giant 'W' with swirled ends that stretched from the small of his back to his shoulders. The ends wrapped around his shoulders and forearms and ran down to his elbows. Was she allowed to say this was hot? Like in an attractive way? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would have to keep it to herself that she saw them. She rolled him back over just when the bead door swayed apart, and two female Oompa Loompas walked in with bowls of water and herbs. When Taylor backed away from the bed for the little women to work she heard them giggle a few times. Taylor narrowed her eyes and then looked around, she saw her dress on the floor, she looked down at herself and realized she was in her unitard and nothing else. She hurried to grab her clothes and throw them back on, ignoring the giggles and snickers. Once dressed she was head upside the head with a pair of pants, she grabbed the article off her head and looked at them. She gasped and dropped them to the floor when she saw they were Willy's. The little ladies were undressing him all the way and Taylor was not going to say in the room while they did so. She booked it out the door and over the bridge and down a latter till she was on the ground. 

Seeing his dick was not on the list of things to do today. It hardly was ever on the list of things to do when she was around him. Maybe at night when she couldn't bring herself to sleep did she think about it. But not right now. Right now she needed to get away and wait for him to wake up, hopefully sometime soon, being split apart and then suffering from a heat stroke sounded like a nightmare.

When Willy came to he was cold and shivering even with the temperature being fair. A sheet was draped over him and a wet cloth was across his forehead. He felt light-headed when he turned to look around him. He knew from the lack of shirt and cloth on his head he fainted from heat exhaustion. Willy used to have them a lot when he visited the cocoa bean room; he even had one when he discovered the Oompa Loompas. He took the cloth from his head and placed it on the table next to the bed, there was a small bowl with water in it and he drunk it. The coolness of the water running down his throat made him moan and he felt somewhat better with something in his system. He sat up slowly holding his head and sat against the headboard. He was dizzy but very much functional, he wouldn't dare try getting up, that wasn't far on this list of things to do. He saw he was naked and figured it was the work of the Oompa Loompas, but the thought of Taylor doing it kept flashing in his head. Even when he was unconscious, he could feel someone touching him. It wasn't small hands like the Loompas, and they were softer, familiar in a way. Willy rubbed his face trying to get a grip on himself. The beads above the hut door rattled pulling Willy's attention over to whoever was walking in. A small Oompa Loompa woman walked in carrying another bowl of water. He thanked her as she handed him the bowl and told him to drink. He downed the whole thing in one breath, letting out a big sigh, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Before the little woman could leave, he called out to her.

"Where is the girl?" the words left him so fast and his throat tighten.

"Missus left after she undressed you, she'll be back."

"She's not my missus!" Willy sat up and called out but the little woman ignored him and carried on giggling at his distress. Willy sat back against the headboard like a grumpy child. But then what the Loompa said bounced around in his mind, Taylor had undressed him, which meant she saw everything. He lifted up the sheet that was over him and let out a loud 'eep!'. He was completely bare, the only thing stopping anyone from seeing him was the thin fabric across his lap. He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or scared that Taylor was able to see him nude. He played with the thought of maybe she was embarrassed and timid the whole time. But something told him she wasn't and was instead overly eager. That made a shiver crawl slowly down his back, his face became flush, the sudden rush made him shift in bed. Now that he knew it was Taylor's hands on him he couldn't stop a new wave of heat warp around his body and down. He laid his hand over his lap, but the feeling of something bushing against his hot skin egged on his mind. His breathing hitched as he slowly moved his hand back and forth. He tried to reason with himself that it was the heat exhaustion, he was still dizzy, and his body was again tapering off the shakiness. As his hand speed up he rebutted in his mind that it wasn't the heat but rather his pent up nature. He stopped before he could get carried away, his hands started to shake and he tried to cover his mouth as he moaned.

Willy looked towards the door, no one seemed to be coming any time soon, he was sure that he could allow himself this one endeavour. Dealing in such activities wasn't a need on his agenda, the last time he could remember touching himself was many years ago. Once upon a time, he could recall doing it a healthy amount while he was younger, as one does. When he grew older and time passed, he found other things to distract him and the need for release wasn't on his list of guilty pleasures. He could forget about it and pretend it wasn't there, but as prominent as it was under the sheets meant it wasn't going away anytime soon. He looked towards the door one more time. Sure that no one was coming he slipped an unsteady hand under the sheet and traced his fingers over his skin.

He couldn't recall weather of not Taylor had touched his waist with her hands. But he knew he felt pressure on the waist, so he ran his fingers lightly over the dip in his hip. It tickled but also made him shiver with every touch. His hand felt cold under the sheets and it was wondrous. His hand travelled father until he was cupping himself in his hand. Willy let out a string of gasp and moans behind his freehand that covered his mouth. He built up the courage to stroke himself, it didn't take long for him to become fully erect. The smoothness of the sheet grace across his tip and it made him flinch. He was rather sensitive, he recalled how easy it used to be to rally himself up in the past. He didn't think sentient simulations would still affect him. He stroked upward and hooked a finger over the tip, he swirled around the tip and it was sure he would lose it. He imagined Taylor in bed with him running her hands over his chest and down, she would be between his legs smiling at how much a mess he was becoming.

Willy's head lolled back and his eyes closed. In his mind, Taylor was the one touching him, she had him in her hands and was pumping him slowly. He could imagine her leaning in and kissing his stomach, she would use her tongue to draw patterns and even suck on the tip of his hip. Willy sunk down the headboard as he hand sped up, as Taylor sped up, the slickness from his tip helped make his movements more fluent. His toes curled, legs opened wider with the vivid imagination of Taylor between them. He imagines her kisses trailing farther and farther down. Eventually, her tongue would lick laps around him and take him fully into her mouth.

God he wanted her mouth on him so badly. Plenty of times he caught himself thinking about all the ways he could put her mouth to good use when her silver tongue flickered out. So many times he wanted to silence her, expectably when she implied it like the time in the inventing room. When she told him there were other things she could do with her mouth. It took every fibre in his being to not get her to her knees and make her prove it. A ran found its way into Willy's hair and pushed his bangs back. He heart was rattling and felt like it was going to break out of his chest. He was getting closer, he didn't try to cover his moans or how he whispered her name past his lips. He'd beg her to stop, slow down, to keep going, he would tangle his hand in her hair and take control. His chest grew heavy and the pressure below started to push against him. Willy brought his hand that was in his hair to his mouth.

"Fuuck....Taylor." He cursed and came hard, shaking violently, his whole being twitched, and he fell into the bed the rest of the way. His hand on his cock still held firm but now the slightest touch made a shiver pulse up his body. He rolled to his side and tried to catch his breath. To Willy, he felt fantastic and vibrate bathing in his afterglow. He hummed at the taught of Taylor commenting something snarker about how messy he was. He knew he had to clean up but god was he tried. He felt so relaxed and disgusting all at once, Willy told himself he would only keep his eyes closed for a moment and then he would get up. But he never awoke once his breathing calmed down and steadied.

Outside the hut as another story. Taylor saw everything. She heard everything. She watched from the moment she walked up to the hut to the lovely moment he rolled over and went to sleep. Genuinely she was incredibly turned on and would have praised the gods to march in there and have it her way like some sort of Burger King menu. Why was she coming over to check on him again? Ahh yes, she was coming to see how it was doing when the Oompa Loompa told her he was awake. Had Taylor had known she would have gotten a show she would have come back later. Now she could only replay such an intimate memory in her head. How the hell was she going to face him when everything was back to normal? She could rub it in his face that he got off to the thought of her. But then she would have to admit how she enjoyed every moment of it and how she'd done it a few times in the late hours. Taylor was not ready to swallow what left of the pride she had. She turned on her heels and quickly marched away. Her legs were a bit shaky with every step she took, no one had ever called her name the way he did. 


	18. Two Heads Are Worse Than One pt 2

Scarlet closed the vault to the storage bank and turns off the long rows of lights above her. She had just finished filing away boxes in the data room in the basement. Before she got the basement, she had to stop by the filing department to see Doris. Doris was surprised when she had shown up and told her that Wonka was busy. With the uncertainty of Scarlet, Doris handed over the keys to the basement vaults.

"These boxes need to be placed back in their slots. Wonka normally does it, he doesn't want Oompa Loompas messing up the organization. I don't blame him." Doris kept her eyes glued to her typewriter as she typed up the lasted report of the factory. She paused for a moment and took off her glasses to clean them, through the lens, she could see the unbreakable smile on Scarlet's face. Doris felt nerved but kept it at bay so the woman wouldn't notice. It was best not to allow raw emotions to ruin the first impression. Scarlet nodded and stepped over to the boxes looking them over. She towered them but stopped when the title of the box in her hand caught her attention. 'Walt D.' was all it said, and Scarlet's curiosity got the best of her. She was about to lift the lid when a ruler slammed down right next to her hand. Doris glared with sharp eyes and clear her throat. "No one is allowed to look into the boxes but Wonka. Maybe it is best if he does this, we can leave this for another date."

"No need," Scarlet eyes bugged and followed the ruler back to the little woman holding it. Her grin twitched, and she covered her mouth as if she was giggling. One thing Scarlet hated the most was when she was scared. "Wonka fainted and will be unwell for a while. I was instructed by him to do the rest of his earns for the day. It will be a shame if I wasn't able to complete one simple task, wouldn't it?" Scarlet slid a hand under the tower of boxes and lifted it with ease. Doris didn't break eye contact and nodded slowly. Scarlet waved her goodbye as she got back into the elevator and pressed the lowest button on the panel. Even when the lift shot downward, Doris was sure those haunting blue eyes still burned into her.

Twirling the keys on her finger Scarlet walked down the long dimly lit corridor. Scarlet had never been to the basement, but she happy she didn't have to navigate it and there was a button for the vault. As she walked back to the elevator there were countless doors lined on each side of the corridor. Scarlet was a bit on edge about why there were metal doors with thick locks. It reminded her of a crazy house, behind every door could possibly be a troubled person, or better yet someone who didn't belong there. Scarlet came to a stop to one of the doors and stared at it. Her throat clenched and her mind remembered the endlessly screaming of a patient. Pleading for help and to be let out, that they were coming, that it was cold even when it was the middle of June. How there were people in the room though there weren't even windows. Scarlet looked back down to where the elevator should have been. Instead of the glass death trap, there was a dirty, broken tile hallway with broken ceiling lights. Scarlet turned her head to look the other way. More hall except now a girl was standing a few yards away. Scarlet turned entirely toward the girl about to ask her why she was just standing there. Scarlet couldn't remember where she was, she was in the factory one moment, but now she was in a completely different place.

Dirty broken floor connected to the long unscrubbed of white walls. The lights above that were dim with strobe lights that flickered every so often daring to turn off at any time. The metal doors were white now with a small window at the top and a tray opening in the middle. The sound of wind passing through the walls making them creak was all too familiar. Scarlet blinked hard a few times to try and figure out if she was just dreaming, but every time she opened her eyes, the girl that was standing far away got closer. Scarlet tried to move her legs to get away but her legs were stuck in place. Her arm wouldn't move either and the only sound she could hear was the clanking of metal. Her blue eyes were fixed to the girl coming closer and closer. Blonde messy hair that needed more than a comb, pale skin that stopped at the base of the jacket she was wearing. The girl was wearing a straight jacket with both of her arms dangling from broken straps. The clanking of metal came from this girl, the belts and fasten were all broken except for the ones on the chest. The girl didn't walk straight but rather in a stagger, a broken stagger that swayed back and forth.

Scarlet knew she should feel scared of what as happening. But she wasn't. She was more so calm, ironically she felt safe, untouchable to the girl walking towards her. When the girl was only a few feet away Scarlet could hear faint grumbling mixed with the sound of crying. The nameless girl slowly rose her head, and the first thing that pierced right through Scarlet was her eyes. They were her eyes, as big as the moon, as blue as the ocean when the moon's light reflected off of it at night, they stared into her soul and she could do nothing but allow it. Scarlet stared at herself. A very disorderly, shaking, scared self that she hadn't seen in a year. Those big broken eyes were not focused on Scarlet though, they saw right past her as if she wasn't even there, the big blue eyes were set on something else. The sound of a door creaking open behind both of the girls' caught both of their attention. The past self became anxious and aggressive. Scarlet swallowed and took a breath, she slowly turned around anticipating that whatever was over her shoulder wasn't something she wanted to see.

With clench fist and shoulders rolled back, ready to attack, Scarlet willed her legs to bring her around. It was like slow motion as the hallway she stood in turned back to the dimly lit factory basement corridor. The broken tiles of the hallway were back to the dull coble stone. The sound came from a door near the elevator. Two Oompa Loompas holding cleaning supplies strolled out talking to each other. The mop in one worker's hand was red on the rag strands, and the smell of bleach punched at Scarlet's nose. The workers didn't seem to notice her standing behind them and hurried through another door.

Scarlet covered her nose with her hand, trying to block out the smell of bleach as best as she could. She followed up to the entry the workers came out of, it was still cracked open, and the scent became stronger. Scarlet coughed a bit as the bleach invaded her lungs and stung. She looked towards the elevator to see if the little workers were coming back. They probably thought it was Wonka down here, figured. Scarlet told herself to get away from the door, but then the sound of groaning pulled her closer. It sounded like someone was really hurt, and Scarlet' motherly side screamed for her to go and see if whoever was making that noise was okay. She placed her hand on the metal handle of the door and held it there. She shouldn't, but she really wanted to. The sound of small feet walking towards Scarlet spooked her slightly, and she quickly opened the door and rushed into the darkness. She moved to the side of the wall next to the door and held her breath. The small feet walked past the door and went into another metal door. Scarlet held her hand to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Her attention was brought back to the groaning from deeper inside the room. The walkway was dark, but there were small areas of light peaking between what appeared to be small barred windows. Scarlet stiffened herself and sheathed towards where she thought the sound was coming. She passed the first door, it was metal like the one she came through, but it had a sizable window at the top of it.

There wasn't a light coming out of the room nor the moaning, she pressed on. The next door was the same, but it had a light on the inside, she looked inside and saw a single chair. She tried to look around the room but couldn't because of her height. She cursed herself, the groaning started up again, but now it was more muffled sounding. Scarlet turned her head and saw there was more doors. Out of the rest of the doors, only one had a light on. She slowly walked over to it and looked inside the window. A man with a bloody distorted face sat in a chair tied back with rope. He had a gag in his mouth and seemed to be limp and tried. Scarlet looked down to see if there was a handle to open the door. She found it and opened the door quietly, slowly slipping inside, trying not to make a sound. Even with how silent and light her footsteps were, the man still heard her. Scarlet gasp as the man became lively, thrusting himself at her and screaming from his gag. Scarlet reached out and snatched the gag from the man's mouth but jumped back when he started coughing. Scarlet inched closer to the door, keeping herself pressed to the wall.

"Oh god help me!" The man screamed and tried to pull his arms from his bounds. "Please get me out of here!" Tears ran down the man's bloodshot straining eyes. His clothes were dirty and bloody from the blood pouring from his face. Scarlet could tell his nose was broken and his eye was swollen. The mix of tears, blood, and sweat caked his head and chest, and Scarlet could smell the must. The smell of bleach was drowned out but the metallic scent seeping from the man. Scarlet covered her face again as her mouth twisted in disgust. Scarlet said nothing as the man begged her for his release. His voice started to crack and squeak as his pleads became broken and choppy. Scarlet held her breath and looked around the room, trying to figure out why the man was in this cellar. There was nothing in the room except for the chair and the single light that hung over the man. The walls were concrete with vents on the ceiling, but Scarlet was sure no matter how hard the man scream, no one would hear him. "Do you not hear me?! Help me out before that freak and his damn lackey get back!"

Scarlet snapped back to the guy. Lackey? He couldn't be talking about Taylor. Scarlet moved closer to the man and leaned in to get close to his face.

"Lackey?"

"Y-Yeah, that black girl." Scarlet stepped back shocked towards the door with wide eyes. Taylor knew about this? It wasn't shocking that Wonka would have people locked up and beaten under the factory. But Taylor ever gave the impression she would be involved in any of this. The younger girl seemed so normal-if normal meant not being a criminal. Scarlet reached back for the door blindly trying to find the handle. The man saw she was about to leave and started barking for her to get him out. Scarlet lightly shook her head 'no' and turned around to find the handle. She went to pull the handle, but the door opened from the outside, making Scarlet stumble backwards. Scarlet caught herself, but she still landed against something, someone that stood behind her. She quickly pushed off whatever or whoever it was and backflipped into the room. She landed on her feet with her arms raised and attention shifted to take in everything around her. She was ready to fight.

"I would ask why you are down here but what's the point when I already know why." Wonka stepped in from the dark hallway, Scarlet knew it was the mean one from the hunting purple eyes. He wasn't dressed in what he stormed off in. Wonka was in an all-black bodysuit fitted with maroon elbow-length gloves, he had knee boots that were the same colour as his suit. He looked like something stepping out of the shadows without his hat and cane. "I should have known something wasn't right when I tracked where my elevator was. I was for sure it was the annoying brat I keep around. But this is more surprising, little bird flapping its wings into a death trap." Scarlet narrowed her eyes and pulled back a bit. Wonka rolled his eyes and brought his hand from behind his back, he held a colourful pole with spikes on its tip. "Oh please, Scarlet if I wanted to finally get rid of you I would have done it by now. You're still standing, so consider yourself lucky. Now if you please, I have a business agreement to discuss with Mr.Chaz. Unless you're willing to help me convince him, I suggest you leave and go back to your room with my disgusting brother." Wonka growled, and Scarlet felt a cord being stuck. She waited for him to walk around her before she pulled the pole from behind him and kicked behind his knees. Wonka stumbled but caught himself and spun on his heels, he twisted sideways making Scarlet jump from the incoming attack of his foot. But she failed to notice him grabbing the pole and hitting her in the back with the handle part of it.

"Ah fuck!" Scarlet held her back, and Wonka chuckled with evil eyes and a twisted smirk.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, and there won't be anyone to blame." He cooed. Scarlet shot back up, and Wonka's smirk fell, and a nasty look came across his face. "Oh I remember, you never learned to stay down."

"And you never learned to stop having a dick up your ass." Scarlet rebutted. Wonka glared at her for a moment and then turned back to the man that was being overly quiet. A sick grin laced onto his face, and he rolled his head back towards Scarlet.

"Seeing as you work for me now. You have to do as I say, and I say we fight later, and we work more, kay?" Scarlet looked over Wonka's tall figure towards the man in the chair and shook her head. She wasn't going back to doing that, she had moved on from those days, they were all behind her now. Wonka, still with his sickly grin, strolled over with a sway in his walk and came behind her and placed the pole in her hands. Scarlet gripped it, Wonka put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward. Scarlet kept shaking her head and looking at the pole and the guy in front of her. Scarlet looked at the man in the chair begging her not to hurt him. Scarlet turn back to Wonka and threw the pole down on the ground.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, this time I'll say it to you so it gets through that stupid hair of yours." Scarlet held her ground against the other, his intimation ever made her uncomfortable or coward at his feet. "I don't work for you, I work for Miss Taylor, you can't tell me to do anything directly. You never could and you never will." Scarlet gritted her teeth. Wonka was unphased by what she said and simply picked up the pole from the ground. He walked closer to her keeping his eyes low. Scarlet stepped back when he was right in front of her, he kept his eyes still to the pole he rolled around in his hands. He then took a deep breath and looked up at her with wide eyes. He hummed and shrugged before running his hand up the pole to the top with the spikes. Scarlet made the mistake of following his hand instead of watching the other. Wonka gripped the spikes with the hand on top so he could drop the handle with the other and pull Scarlet towards him. He spun her around and pressed her against his body, she tried to get out of his grip but he locked her in with moving his arm upward and putting her in a half headlock. He brought the pole down again and slipped it into her hands, Scarlet was sure with the chance she got she would turn around and beat him with it. The arm that had her in a lock loosen but quickly shot to grab her other hand to wrap around the handle of the pole as well. He then brought her arm up above her head, he kicked the back of her right knee to make her off balance, if she wanted to attack him she would have to fix her stance first. Wonka was steps ahead and Scarlet knew that.

"Just like the other one," he grumbled, his eye twitched as his patience started to wear thin as if he had a high patience tolerance to begin with. "Except with you, I know what to say to get you to do it." He tightened her grip on the base of the pole with his hands. "You wouldn't want to leave Wilfred all alone Scarlet, not if you go back to that dingy, unfair, disgusting St. Valincant." Scarlet heart stopped, and for a moment, the room around her turned into dirty fading yellow patted walls with only a single window so high on the wall she couldn't look out of. The pole was no longer in her hand and her arms were wrapped around her waist. Scarlet felt fear creep up her back and into her mind, she hated this room so much, she wanted out and the only way out was the door behind her. She couldn't move with her arms bound and her ankles linked together. "I sent you once, I'll send you again but this time you won't be able to break out." Then the room shifted back, and Scarlet felt a fury come over her. A yell ripped through her, and she brought her arms down with full force. The man in the chair screamed but he was silenced one the pole landed straight onto his head. The cracking of his skull echoed and the gush of blood that flowed was like thick water. The spikes kept getting stuck in his flesh and Scarlet became more enraged, she didn't see the man in the chair anymore, every hit was a new person from that abusive staff she dealt with.

"I'm not going back!" Scarlet brought her arms up again and again. Hitting the man over and over until he was totally limp and barely breathing. When the final blow came down Scarlet saw Wonka, the man who killed her boss and sent her away just because he could. Her brain told her to give it all she got and she did, the spikes sliced down the rest of the way and lodged itself deeply. Wonka watched on like a child in a candy store with big eyes and a bigger smile. Every time Scarlet attacked the man Wonka giggled. Her screaming mixed with his eerie laughter. He hadn't felt this good in a rather long time, watching always felt so different than being the one doing it. A cold shiver shot down his back, it felt amazing and it made him moan. He cupped his face and watched as Scarlet finally ran out of steam. When stoped she slumped and the pole rested at her side, he swayed over and felt the man's neck. Wonka shrugged, he really did come down here to talk but the man's death satisfying.

"You killed him, a pity, I really did need to talk to him. Good job Scarlet, Taylor could never amount to the effort you put in." Wonka patted Scarlet head and walked out of the room. Scarlet stood in place panting and trying not to cry. The nostalgic feeling of killing wasn't pleasant, nor made her happy. It reminded her of everything she was trying to run away from. Scarlet dropped to her knees and tears started to fall. She couldn't believe she broke like that so quickly. But the thought of leaving Wilfred again really hit her deep. She had lost him once she couldn't dare lose him again even if Wonka was bluffing. Wonka was always bluffing; always saying the right things to get the wrong, he was good like that. That was how Scarlet failed to take him out the first time. There was so much blood on Scarlet, she was caked in it, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was far more upset with herself. She looked at her hand, and the pain in her heart only got worse. The buzzing from her pocket went unheard as Scarlet blocked out everything except for the giggles of Wonka walking away.

~~~

Scarlet wasn't picking up. Scarlet always picked up even when she was getting dicked down. Taylor pulled the phone away from her face and looked at the screen with annoyance. She tried calling Scarlet ten times. What in the world was keeping the other girl? Taylor sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. She wanted to tell Scarlet what happen, but she guessed she would have to wait until later. Taylor sat in the gathering pit of the Oompa Loompa village. It had been a few hours and Taylor wasn't sure when Willy would wake up or when Wesley would reemerge from wherever he was. She was alone save for the little people that walked around and the small children that brought her flowers. Taylor twirled a green and purple flower in her hand, it smelled like apples which was still surprising to Taylor.

"Miss Taylor!" A deep voice called from a distance and Taylor shot up looking around for who it was. Taylor looked over to the open field in front of the village and saw Wilfred running over. Taylor met him halfway, he stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"Wilfred? How did you-"

"I asked the little person and they brought me here."

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked worried, Wilfred ran a hand through his hair but gripped the front and held it.

"Scarlet, she came back to her room covered in blood and wouldn't talk to me." Taylor's breath hitched and she turned to take off past Wilfred. Taylor was no runner, especially in heels, but something told her she needed to pick her feet up and hurry. Wilfred took another deep breath and took off behind her trying to catch up with the younger woman. The elevator ride made Taylor anxious and ready to punch the pannel, why did it seem like it was going so slow today?

'Come on, come on,' Taylor chanted in her head hoping that would make the lift go. When they got to the bedroom floors, Taylor stumbled as she ran to Scarlet's room. She prayed that the door wasn't locked as she slammed against it, it open and Scarlet sat on her bed in a bathrobe. Taylor looked around for any sign of distress, but there wasn't any, Scarlet only looked at Taylor with a sad expression. Wilfred made it to the door holding his heart. Scarlet met eyes with Wilfred and quickly turned her head.

"Yo Scar you okay? Dad came running saying something was wrong." Wilfred didn't even care to acknowledge Taylor's nickname. Taylor walked over to Scarlet on the bed and sat next to her feet. Scarlet shoulders fell and Taylor saw the way she closed in on herself. Taylor wasn't sure if she could pull Scarlet into a hug, sure Scarlet did it for her, but Taylor wasn't sure what Scarlet's personal bubble limits were. "Scarlet?" Taylor tried calling the blonde again. Scarlet bit her lip and played with the strap of her rob.

"Wilfred, could you give us a moment?"

"Certainly."

"You can go to my room, right down the hall next door," Taylor added and Wilfred nodded as he walked out. Once Wilfred was out of the room, Scarlet relaxed and closed her eyes. She then looked back up to Taylor and scooted over for the girl to sit in the bed with her. Taylor kicked off her shoes and crawled to her spot next to the older woman.

"We need to talk. I'll go first and then you will tell me everything you know." Taylor felt her heart stop, and her body tense like a pressure was pushing against her. Taylor could only nod her head and hope that whatever Scarlet was about to say didn't mean she was in trouble.

They talked about everything. Scarlet took Taylor hand into hers and rubbed circles into her fingers as she told her about the children soldier schools she went to. She told her about her final years in the school, how the morning after she and Wilfred slept together she was punished for not reporting in and sent off. She told her about how strict and demanding her boss Mrs Laski was. Scarlet wasn't allowed to do much of anything if her boss didn't approve of it. Over time Scarlet proved that even though she was young, she could handle the field and didn't need someone always down her back. Mrs Laski slowly lifted rules and eventually Scarlet was free to do whatever she wanted as long as she still reported to work. Of course with such freedom, Scarlet had developed bad habits she wasn't proud of. Scarlet loved to drink, she could handle bottles, out drink a seaman and still ask for another competitor. Scarlet had tattoos, she used to have facial piercings, but she let those close over time, she was out late and slept in the day.

"But even then I always thought about Wilfred, it's silly I know, but I did."

Then Scarlet looked Taylor in the eye and told her the story of how she met Wonka. Mr and Mrs Laski were a power couple in the underground business of finding people who didn't want to be found because they betrayed their employer or someone in the industry. Wonka was a long-time customer, he asked the Laski's who was selling his secrets and they happily helped him. After years of good business, it wasn't until recently that something went sour. Mrs Laski put a hit on Wonka, Scarlet didn't know why, Mr Laski tried to calm and talk his wife out of it but she was too determined. Scarlet wasn't allowed to ask questions and was only told to take him out as soon as possible.

"I followed him for months learning his personality and his habits. Wonka is such a strange guy."

"Tell me about it." Taylor rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Scarlet smiled and thought for a moment.

"That's when I met Wesley." Scarlet continued and looked away from Taylor. Scarlet had tracked Wonka all the way to the states, he was doing an international deal for something. Scarlet wasn't sure of what it was anymore. During one of her tracking days, she saw Wonka stop in the middle of a cafe rest and talk to someone next to him. Wonka seemed extremely nerved and ready to book it. But the stranger somehow kept him seated and even joined him at his table. Scarlet was just as shocked when she saw the stranger looked just like Wonka saved for the much longer hair. After the cafe date, Scarlet waited a few minutes before getting up and following her target. But she was tripped when she passed the stranger sitting at the table. She quickly turned around and put her on her best face to apologize.

"No need to apologize, but I do so wish that for whatever reason you are following my brother. You think before you do whatever you are going to do, he isn't grand but I promise you he could do better." The man signed and got up and left.

"Wesley followed me the whole time I followed Wonka. Every time he would stop me and say something kind and promising about Wonka and then be on his way. It started to really play into my head. That's why the night I broke into Wonka's hotel, we fought, but even when I had him pinned down with a gun to his head, I couldn't do it. Wesley was in my ear the whole time." Scarlet rubbed her ear as if a high pitch sound rang in her head.

When Scarlet went back to her boss, Mrs Laski wasn't happy the job wasn't finished and slapped Scarlet across the face. Scarlet was punished, Mr Laski was punished for he knew that Scarlet didn't kill Wonka before she returned. Mrs Laski wanted everyone that stepped in her way killed. If they couldn't get the job done she would.

"Scarlet do you know what disappointment feels like?" Scarlet was chained to a wall upside-down dangling. Scarlet was doped and fading in and out of consciousness from the blood rushing to her head. Mrs Laski huffed and kicked Scarlet's side, the blonde groaned but couldn't do anything about it. "It feels like a whirlwind of pain, years of anger, years of waiting for the man who ruined your life to die. And then being told by your best assassin she didn't finish the job."

Scarlet doesn't remember what happened to Mrs Laski after that visit. The girl fainted and woke up strapped to a bed in a crazy house. She was told she was in a zombie state for a week and was rather aggressive when someone tried to get her to comply. Scarlet tried to tell them she was better and that she could be let go but the nurse that came every morning said to her that she couldn't be released.

"I'm sorry dear, it's not time for you to leave yet, once you get better we'll do another evaluation. When you pass it, we'll call your father, and he'll be jumping for joy to have you back." Scarlet hadn't spoken to her parents in years since she was a child.

"My father?"

"Oh dear, yes your father, he seemed really worried about you when he brought you in, he said this was his last resort for you to get better since he couldn't think of anything else. Poor man. I still can't get those sad purple eyes out of my head. He cried the whole time we ushered you in." The nurse words were bitter to Scarlet. Scarlet knew exactly who brought her here and dropped her off. The months spent in St. Valincant started off fine until the staff Scarlet was used to was swap out unnoticed. Scarlet was in hell for five months, male nurses came into her room whenever they wanted, and every single time she had to fight them off. There were days the females on staff would ignore patients. Scarlet spent many nights in a patted wall room in a straight jacket for fighting the staff. Scarlet watched as other patients were treated like shit, beaten and drug down the halls and even left naked in the hallway until someone got upset and threw them in any room. The worse part of being there was the nights she got to sleep in her room, and the other patients would scream all night long. Begging to be let out or even to die.

"How did you get out?"

"I killed every single last one of those nurses and guards." Scarlet's mouth twitched, and she tried to calm down as her mind started to recall how brutal and bloody her escape was. She didn't want to kill because it was fun, she did it for survival, the abuse she was getting was driving her insane, and she had to get out one way or another. "I walked for days until this old lady allowed me to stay in her house. People in Canada live up to their name of being nice when you find the right ones." Scarlet looked down to Taylor's hand and flipped it over. Taylor could never hurt anyone, her hands would let Scarlet know if she did, but they didn't, and it confused her.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Your hands are so soft and innocent, Wonka would never have you help him in his dirty work. Would he?" Scarlet ignored Taylor's question altogether. She kept her eyes lowered.

Taylor opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say. She wanted to lie, but she felt Scarlet would be able to tell. Taylor hung her head. All of a sudden, the past two years of helping Wonka made her feel guilty, terrible, and downright vile. She looked at Scarlet, and she knew Scarlet knew something about her. Blue eye stared into the window of Taylor's soul and offered her a hand to take. "At first he didn't want me to," Taylor's voice was at a whisper, if she rose her voice any higher she knew she would get choked up. "He told me I was weak and I wanted to prove to him I wasn't." Scarlet wrapped her arms around Taylor and pulled her into a tight hug, patting her hair and telling her it was alright. They stayed like that for a while and then Taylor pulled away. "How did you find out?"

"I found the cellars, Wonka showed up, he made me finish the job."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just imagined it was him on the last few hits." Taylor knew it was fucked up to laugh. Everything was fucked up. Wonka was fucked, Scarlet was fucked, Taylor became fucked, everything was terrible, but somehow it was comforting.

"Have you told Wilfred about any of this?"

"Of course not! I can't let him know about any of this, he loves his brothers and telling him would break his heart. He still thinks he's helping raise a five-year-old and a baby." Scarlet let out an angry sign and ran a hand through her slightly wet hair. "I'll tell him when the time comes."

"Good."

~~~

Standing at Wonka's bedroom door give Taylor's stomach a frightening feeling. She felt as if the slightest touch of the handle would burn her and she would die. She wanted to talk to him, the brain, the dictator of the body and the breaker of the heart. He made it obvious he didn't want to be around anyone, especially her. But when had Taylor ever listen to what he wanted, she took it into consideration but other than that it was in one ear and out the other. But this was different, this Wonka could and would hurt her if it appears necessary, which could easily be her breathing in his direction. Taylor had to swallow hard and build up the courage to pull at the door handle. She hoped it was lock and the small boost of confidence she had would run with its tail between its legs. When the door open, she felt her heart completely stop. She stepped inside and looked around, the room was lit by candles that were scattered on the ground, dressers and tables. Taylor saw Wonka laying on the love seat, he appeared to be asleep, which was normal after Wonka went down to the cellars. Guess the tiredness was his mind's way of shutting down and regathering itself. Taylor wandered over to him and hovered over his head. He looked peaceful but she knew he wasn't.

"I thought I said for you to not come here."

"Out of the both of you, you should know better than to assume I listen." Taylor shot back. When his eyes shot up and glared at her, she jumped back from how ghostly he was. He sat up almost robotically and crossed his legs. He was still in his jumpsuit, his hair was a mess, he quickly smoothed it down, and it fell around his face. He essentially unreal, tall and lanky like a tall porcelain doll, his skin was paler, and his eyes stayed open, and the pout on his face was pressed tight. He stared Taylor down with intent for her to be afraid. With Willy, the bubblier one had hooded playful eyes, his smile was friendlier, and he had a slight tan in his skin. The mind was truly different from the heart.

"What do you want." His words were poisonous darts shot right into Taylor's ears.

"You scared Scarlet," Taylor said as calmly as possible.

"She needed to be scared," Wonka answered.

"You made her help you."

"She was in my way so I made her do work."

"You were the one that sent her away."

"I'm the one who should have sent you away." Every time he responded it was like talking to a wall. Taylor could feel her hands shaking, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or distress, she stepped back against the coffee table. The back of her knee fell inward and she sat down on top of the table. "Any more comments you wish to blurt out?" Did Wonka blink at all? Taylor couldn't tell if she blinked, she was scared if she did he would move like a weeping angel. Too much late-night Doctor Who was not good for her. Taylor didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to answer him, and it was clear he didn't want to listen to her.

"I have a request," Taylor mumbled out, Wonka eye twitched, he hated mumblers.

"You mumble too much."

"Tell me everything." Taylor continued. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Taylor waited for him to figure it out, and when it clicked, he snarled at her.

"No."

"You have tattoos."

"How-"

"You actually do enjoy my company."

"No, I-"

"You miss your brothers and just wish you had a better life."

"Enough!" Wonka commanded, and Taylor silenced and swallowed. They sat there for a moment as Wonka tried to figure out if he was going to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle her or tell her to leave. His eyes shot back and forth, he was fighting with himself again, his fingers kept curling and uncurling on his lap.

"If you don't tell me, I'm sure he will eagerly with open arms, but I think he might not tell me the whole story," Taylor said, crossing her arm and holding her head up high. It would be easier to do just that, but Taylor knew Willy would leave out all the wicked things. Willy would paint a bittersweet story and try to cover it up with how peaceful his life seemed to be now. She still couldn't bring herself to look either of them in the face knowing that Willy Wonka as a whole actually did think about her in not so suitable ways. But she would rather hear the ugly truth from the snake's mouth. Wonka scanned her from head to toe, the top corners of his mouth tugged, and his face wasn't sure if it wanted to smile or frown.

"I'll tell you my story. But you are not allowed to speak what so ever, one peep from you and you will be thrown out. Your voice is already annoying as it is."

....

 


	19. William Hagen Wonka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be broken into three parts. William Hagen Wonka - William Wonka - Willy Wonka  
> each part explain why his name got shorter and the final one will wrap up his asshole-ness  
> I had to change the dates of Welsey and William's birthdays. My math was off and I didn't take into consideration of how real births work because I was trying to pump these chapters out. Whoops. So I fixed them and it goes 
> 
> Wilfred - 1973 // William - 1975 // Wesley - 1980

Children are not burdens, children are not mistakes, children are supposed to be god's gift to this cruel world to give it a form of a better life. But young William wasn't sure if any of that was true as he clung to the railing of the steps as his father tried to pry him away for his weekly cleaning. His small arms would finally give way as his father gave another tug and he would be hoisted up and carried to the parlour chair. He screams for his mother, and she would give him a sorrowful smile and 'sorry' eyes. William always hated how she never saved him from the dentist chair.

Wilfred was planned, William wasn't, five months later their mother announced she was pregnant again. It didn't seem to bother Dr Wonka, but it sure wasn't on his list of things to deal with. One son was already a hassle with young Wilfred crawling, then walking each and everywhere. Babies should never play hide and seek with their parents. Panic is never good for excepting mothers, running around the house, calling the name of your firstborn and only hearing their giggles, then pure silence can cause the mother to feel sick. Thankfully even with Wilfred playfully stressing his mother, William was born, but it was clear his arrival wouldn't be the easiest.

**January 20, 1975**

William was an at-home birth, Mariette didn't want to make a trip to the hospital and requested Dr Wonka to get a midwife to assist her. The day before his delivery dragged on for many hours, William was supposed to be born on the nineteenth, but the baby had other plans. His kicks were so powerful Mariette didn't sleep while she floated in the small pool of water. He kept her up the whole day and even into the late hours of the night. Dr Wonka was asleep in his armchair when three am rolled around. Mariette was violently awakened from her nap, she somehow managed to achieve, with the sharpest pain cutting across her abdomen. She cried out and called for her husband to wake up and ring the midwife. When the clock struck four a.m. William was bundled in his mother's arms crying. His crying was so intense it woke up Wilfred who was upstairs asleep in his crib with music box going.

"His eyes." Dr Wonka gasped and looked at his newest son. William was born with white eyes instead of brown, as months past his eyes changed. Mariette thought something was the matter with her son when she saw patches of purple in his eyes. After a trip to the paediatricians and countless test, it came back negative that anything was wrong with him.

"This is a very rare phenomenon, there are only one in a million people born with this condition. There is nothing to be alarmed about though. Your baby is 100% healthy and will be fine."

Mariette held the sleepy seven-month-old William in her arms tightly. She looked at him with knitted brows of worry. He will be fine, he was special, he was hers.

~~~

**Four - Six**

William should have never been given candy, reward or not, it was a drug addiction that he craved. William was always the one that was left out of awards because of his behaviour. But when he same how managed to do as he was told, his mother would kiss him cheek and hand him a piece of chocolate. The joy he would get from the simple treat always brought a smile to his mother's face as she watches him eat it. He always loved how her sons smiled, she hoped that their smiles would last forever.

"Mama, I want another one!" William would tug at her skirt with eagerness. Mariette would shake her head and tell him 'no', William never took 'no' as an answer and would throw a fit. His mother would try to calm him down before his father caught wind of what was going on. It was always Wilfred that would run holding another piece of candy to his brothers face telling him to hush.

"Stop crying. You have to earn them not just get them whenever you want. Be good!" Wilfred would scold him, and William stuck out his candy-covered tongue at his brother. Mariette would pat Wilfred head for being so helpful and continue with her chores around the house. Wilfred was always there to help her when it came to his brother. It was evident that William was a bit on the harder side to take care of. He threw fits, he got into things he shouldn't, he chose to block people out when they were talking to him, and he never seemed to take into consideration how other people felt. William's most significant problem was always in school, he never could share with others. Often times, he would steal and claim that his classmate didn't deserve the things they had.

"William! You can not take things that isn't yours." Dr Wonka scold pulling at William's ear, turning it burning red. William cried and tried to fight his father off. Mariette would hold Wilfred's hand as they walked from the school to the car hoping the others weren't causing such a scene.

~~~

Wilfred and William had a secret agreement that if William could stay out of trouble for a certain amount of time. Wilfred would give him the hidden stash of candy he kept.

"But only if you are good." Wilfred crossed his small arms.

"I am good! I'm always good!" William stomped his feet and fisted the air in irritation. People were always telling him to be good, he was nothing but good, other things were just bad. Wilfred got off his bed and went over to William's, he held out his pinky finger, and William looked between them.

"Come on, promise me."

"Promise what?"

"That you'll be good."

"I am good!" William yelled and ran out of the room in tears calling for his mother. Even when Wilfred should have been upset that his brother couldn't comply. He still slipped candy under William's pillow for him to find later.

~~~

"Mama, help!" William screamed as he ran up the stairs from his father. He had been caught with candy in the yard again. Dr Wonka had found the boy in the corner of the garden digging in the grass. When he walked up behind his son, he saw the trail of wrappers, he quickly yanked his son by his collar and scolded him. William somehow got free, and the first thing he could think of doing was run to his mother. When he got up the stairs, Mariette came out to the walkway holding one-year-old Welsey in her hands. William quickly ran behind her leg and pulled her nightgown around him to hide.

"William what are you-"

"William you get down here right now so I can clean your teeth!" Mariette heard her husband and sighed. She quickly pushed William back into their bedroom and told him to hide in the closet. She knew how much her husband hated candy, how much he loathes it and wished it never existed. But in fairness without it, he would be out of a job. "Mare were is he?" Her husband stopped halfway up the stairs and glared around to find any trace of his son.

"I don't know I walked out here when I heard him call my name, but I didn't see him." Mariette had learned to lie when it came to covering for her children. At first, it was hard, her ears turning red would give her away, now she could make up a whole story without blushing. Her husband seemed to pay the lie, too tried and stress to try and question her about it. When her husband was gone, she walked back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed still cradling Wesley, William peaked from inside the closet and came out when he saw the door was closed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eat candy in the open." Mariette tried to harden herself to her son, but she couldn't hold the facade when his eyes got wide with tears. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, and it was hard to stay mad. She sighed and patted the bed for him to climb up and sit with her. William scrambled over and plopped on the bed kicking his feet. He looked to his baby brother with a stoic yet disapproving face. He reached out with a finger and tapped on the baby forehead. Mariette pulled Wesley away and shot William a look.

"He's a good nut," William said and jumped off the bed and out the door. Mariette watched her son run away. She didn't know what he meant by what he said. Then again, William said a lot of things she didn't understand.

~~~

William liked it when other people got in trouble for things he did. He liked how frighten they would look being punished for something they didn't do. At school he would purposefully get the bad kids in trouble, they were already bad, so there wasn't much effort. He was also a bully to those he knew wouldn't tell on him. He knew his classmates thought he was weird so he used it to his advantage. Until someone told Wilfred at recess when the first and second graders played together. Or when he was caught by a teacher in the act. Even then, he weaselled his way out it with the young women by batting his eyes and making himself cry. He hated when it was the older teachers that caught him, they knew he was manipulative for a six-year-old.

At home Wilfred would take his beatings when they both were caught. William at first tried to confess his wrongdoing, but Wilfred would always but in and take responsibility. William was always made to watch, told he should feel bad for getting his brother in trouble, but he never did. Young William would have to cover his mouth in fake shock to hide his giggles. Wilfred didn't cry, but his face did get cherry red, William would always run over to him after the beating and feel his skin.

"You turn red every time, like an apple, like a cherry, like a firetruck!" Wilfred would push his brother's hand away from his face and march up the stairs to their shared room. William would just smile as he watches on, entertaining himself by the many different red things.

~~~

**Ten - twelve**

"No, he can't go! Stop father, stop!" William screamed, holding onto Wilfred as the eldest was being loaded into a taxi. Wilfred was being shipped off to boarding school in England. After the events of the week before, their father saw it through that Wilfred would be on the next flight out. William was clearly upset, more upset than his mother and younger brother, he didn't want Wilfred to leave. William wasn't the best of brothers, he wasn't the best of the child, but he did love his brother dearly. Wilfred always saved him, he didn't deserve being saved all those times, but Wilfred still protected him. Wilfred gave him candy when he shouldn't. Wilfred held him when he heard their parents fighting; Wilfred played with him in whatever game William made up. Even when he cheated and changed the rules. William felt like the more reasonable side to of his life was being taken away.

Wesley knew nothing, he was a stupid baby who got to sit in their mother's lap all the time. William didn't like Wesley. He liked Wilfred. William has pulled apart from his brother and kept inside with his mother. Mariette had already said her goodbyes and thought it was best to stay int he house so she wouldn't cry. Wilfred face said nothing for he was still in shock he was leaving. Even with his bags in hand, he still couldn't figure out if this was real. William wouldn't stop screaming. He wouldn't stop crying and falling down to the floor to kick and scream. Wesley stood behind his mother, confused as he looked around for Wilfred.

"Mama where is Wilfred?"

"He is gone."

"When will he be back?"

"Soon." Mariette lied and patted Welsey head loving. William was still on the floor but now he was tried out from his tantrum. Mariette walked over to her son and pulled at his arm for him to get up, she managed to get him to his knee and with the little strength she had, she picked him up. She held him like he was a toddler again and kissed his hair. William's breathing was broken, and hitching and his face was a mess. She headed towards the backyard, Wesley's head followed her, and he locked eyes with William. Wesley gasped when he saw how dark and red William's purple eyes were. They were upset and disturbing, the redness around the purple iris made Wesley shake in fear. Wesley wanted to follow his mother, but he was now too scared to move. Wesley thought he could hear William's voice balance through the walls.

"Crybaby.....crybaby.....crybaby..."

~~~

William didn't hate Wesley, but he was upset he got to leave. His mother had told them that one they got to England Wesley was to be put on a train straight to Switzerland. William became so upset as the days counted down. He got in trouble more with his father, his mother stop giving him candy in fear of his father, William would act out. He destroyed his room in a fit of rage when he remembered Wilfred wasn't there anymore. Then cried to his mother. He yelled at Wesley for asking so many questions about the simplest things. But then was scolded by both of his parents for yelling at the baby. He didn't have a reason to uproot all oof his mother flowers on a sunny afternoon. He did know that the beating he got from his father was felt more personal than it did discipline. Every whooping William skipped out on growing up caught up to him. Sitting down became a nightmare for William whenever he was offered a seat. Wesley was never beat, he never got into anything, he was a good child, he learned what not to do from his brothers. William envied him. William hated his father so much. When he saw the man it was like looking at his worst enemy. When his father came into the room, William would hide, behind whatever barrier he thought of all the ways to attack his father. All the ideas he would rip the man apart and dance on his worthless body. Wonka wished it was he who was leaving, he didn't care if his mother cried and begged him to stay. He wanted to leave this wretched house and run away to somewhere better.

The day Wesley was meant to leave was bitter. To Wesley, it was a train ride to a new world, to William, it was a nightmare. Wesley was able to get away, he didn't have to listen to their parent fights anymore. He didn't have to see their mother cry silently at night. Wesley nor Wilfred got hit and told how bad he was; neither of them was forced to watch their father burn candy in the fireplace and be forced to watch. Neither of them had to stay up and listen to their mother planning their escape, but she could never finish because she was sick. Days after Wesley left, their mother would tell William that he slowly needed to pack his clothes away.

"We will leave soon, we will go to Switzerland with your brother."

"Why couldn't we leave when he went?" Mariette didn't want to tell her son the real reason. She couldn't. William didn't understand that even though mommy and daddy fought, she still loved him. She loved the shadow of the man Wilfred Sr used to be. She was always optimistic that living in England would better their marriage and one day he would come home, sweeping her off her feet in kisses. So she lied.

"Because I only had money to send him first."

"Why didn't you send me?" William started to get angry and tears formed in his eyes.

"Because your father wanted you to stay. And mommy needed one of her eldest soldiers." She tried to pull William into a hug, but the boy wouldn't have it. He pushed her away and ran off somewhere in the house to one of his many hiding spots. Mariette knew he didn't mean it, but her world kept falling apart even when she tried to sew it back together with the last strand of hope. She cried and her tears no longer felt wet against her skin.

~~~

William never wanted to make his mother cry while he was sick. Everyday she got worse, coughing up blood, dizzy when standing, and even too weak to hold her last remaining son. William was twelve when he saw his father cry for the first time. It was during his mother's last few hours that William stood at their parent's bedroom door watching his father wipe away his tears. William knew better than to call his father a faker, but every tear seemed force.

"William come here." His mother held up a weak, trembling hand as she turned as best she could to her son. William had to force himself to walk to his mother's side of the bed. He took her hand and she placed it on his cheek. Wonka buried his face into her palm and kissed her. He took it upon himself to crawl over her to snuggle into her side. His father rose from where he was sitting and left. Mariette pulled her son in as close as she could and kissed his head. She rested her cheek in his shaggy brown hair and sighed heavily. "William, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, mama, please don't die. You can't die." William gripped his mother's nightdress and placed his head in her side. "Don't leave me....don't leave me...don't leave me..." He mumbled over and over again.

"I will never leave you." She tried to calm him, but every time she moved, her body felt it was going give out. William didn't know he was crying until his mother wiped away his tears. "William, look at me." William sat up, sniffling and trying to clear his face. "No more crying, you're eyes are too beautiful for you to cry, you must stay strong for me. For you." She held her hand over his heart and pushed gently. William held her hand in his for a moment before he moved his mother's hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. Mariette smiled, and for once, William knew that there was happiness behind her tears.

"Don't leave me." William pleaded one more time. He closed his eyes and held her hand to his face once again.

"William look at me," Mariette took a deep breath and st up as best she could against the headboard. She pulled her son into her lap even though it hurt. He had become too heavy for her in this current state, but she didn't care, she wanted to her son, she wanted her sons. "You must leave here as soon as you can. It doesn't matter what you do, but you must be strong, be brave, be determined and go. Mommy couldn't be any of those, and I failed you, I'm so sorry." She kissed his forehead and lingered her lips on his skin. She didn't want to leave her son like this, she wanted nothing more than to have a better life somewhere else. She wanted to see her children grow up together and love one another. But she would never get to see that, she would never get to see what each one of her beautiful boys would turn out to be like. Would they look like each other more than ever, or would they take after their father much more than they already did? The thoughts were bittersweet, but Mariette welcomed them like a lullaby. She could only hold on to her son until she ultimately died of a broken heart.

~~~

Metal was heavy, cold, and felt terrible against the skin, and especially in teeth. William had been caught once again with a bag of candy he somehow managed to collect from school. His father seemed too calm him he took the bag away from him and told him to go to the parlour. William didn't run away like he usually would, there was no one to save him or prolong his father's need to clean his teeth. William trek to the chair with hopes his father wouldn't do a full cleaning. He sat down and felt like the red plush leather swallowed him whole. He crossed his legs and linked his fingers and looked around the room. He had been in here countless times, he knew every inch from the walls to the ceiling, he knew where everything was and could point them out with his eyes closed. He could tell you how many honey brown floorboards it took to cover the 10 by 12 room. That the power drill was always plugged in from the farther wall but dangled from a circle pully that rotated around the room. His father's tools stayed in a wall display equally spaced out and easy to reach. Diagrams of teeth and the human headlined all the walls, creepy vintage drawings that would give anyone nightmares. William hated the spotlight the most, it was always so bright, blinding him every time he was strapped down to the chair. His eyes weren't able to handle that intense light, and he always had to close his eyes. Heavy footsteps brought William back to focus. William scanned his father from head to toe, his father was dressed in his best, he always was no matter what was happening. William had never seen his father with a suit on and gloves. He never saw his father dressed in any other colours than white, off white, grey, and a black tie. Most people would find a gentleman dressed so nicely to be a man of manner and morals. But William knew better, behind clean, pressed slacks and rolled up pinned cuffs was a very deranged man he called his father.

It started out normal with the scraping and the flossing, then his father made a wretched noise. William knew that noise, he heard it so many times when he was younger, he had a cavity. It had to be filled, and that means William wasn't going anywhere until the decay was broken and filled in. His father pulled away from his mouth and shook his head.

"I knew this would happen." William eyed his father in fear. "You have teeth like your mother. It doesn't help you indulge yourself in that hellish trash." William's breath became shallow as his father reached back and took off his gloves. He got up and walked to the only cabinet which was behind William. The sound of metal rattling made William turn his head. His father pulled out a mess of strappings and gear and walked back around to the front.

"All of your wisdom teeth need to be removed, your overbite will be fixed, the gap closed, and mouth shifted so your teeth will settle through the rest of your development." He wasn't telling William, he was talking to himself more so. William tried to figure out what was in his father's hand. Dr Wonka untangled the gear in his hands and held it up to the light. "Braces will fix all of that." William's heart sped up until he felt it stop. He fainted in the chair, and his father didn't seem to notice.

His face was swollen, his cheeks hurt, and his mouth was always open because the rubber hands that hung to the metal hooks kept it open. William didn't want to leave the house, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, in a metal cage his father refused to take off. When his mother was alive, he was allowed to wear his hair long, but now he had annual hair cuts so his curls wouldn't get stuck int he gears. The children made fun of him and called names they didn't say before. He was now the child with the purple eyes and hideous headgear that creaked every time he moved his head. His father said it would be impossible for William to sneak around now.

"Now I can hear you before I see you."

William couldn't figure out how to take the thing off either. Lates nights he spent in his room under his blankets trying to figure out how to take the gear off. Unhooking one strap only tighten another or made his mouth open wider. The mornings after his father would call him down and fix it. William hadn't been his self since his headgear, he became quiet and reserved, he was well mannered and stayed out of his father's way.

"You're the kid from school, right? The American with the glowing eyes?" A heavy Welsh accent young girl called to William as he sat on the steps of his porch. William looked up and saw the girl and a group of other kids he never saw before. It was a small redhead girl he knew to be loud and annoying in class. She was always getting in trouble for fighting the boys, but gained respect among the others for sticking up for herself. "Well, are ya?"

"Y-yes." His voice cracks.

"You want to play with us? We need another person to play cops and crooks." The girl asked with her hands on her hip, her friends didn't pay him any mind as they wait for their friend to ask him. 

"C-can I?" William perked up, and the girl nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled his hand back, he apologizes, the girl simply shrugs and tells him to follow them. To him, this was something new since he didn't have many friends in school. Pervious for his ratty behaviour towards others and now for the karma he had to endure. He enjoyed that even with his headgear, they let him play with them. When they got tried they headed over to a candy shop, most of the kids had money their parents gave them to get out the house. William didn't have any and felt left out when everyone came out with goodies. The girl that asked him to play noticed William's sour expression and offered him her chocolate bar. When he saw the sweet, it reminded him of his mother, and he eagerly took it thanking the girl.

"I figured you didn't get candy. Your papa's dentist isn't he? He cleans my brother's teeth sometimes. My brother says he hates going to the dentist because he always had to get fillings. Whatever that means, I don't go to the dentist, mama says I don't have to." William didn't care to listen to the girl as he figured out how to get the candy in his mouth. When he learned he could pull back the rubber bands and slid the candy to his back molars he felt on top of the world. The way the candy melted in his mouth drove him wild, and for a slight moment, he felt better. "Ew, it's dark chocolate. I don't want this." The girl's face screwed as she made a 'yuck' face and held the bar away from her.

"I'll take it."

"Here." The young girl handed it over without much thought. William wanted to shove it into his mouth but couldn't has his fingers became coated in the chocolate. The feeling of it on his skin gave him chills. It was sticky and smelled wonderful, and the way it slipped through his fingers and down to the ground amazed him. William didn't want to eat it anymore; he just wanted to watch it melt in his hands. "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"No," William whispered and rubbed his fingers together, still intoxicated by the way it felt on him.

"You're weird." The girl huffed and ran off to her friends.

William came home with a bag of candy that the girl threw his way when they parted ways. William couldn't explain why he couldn't take it because the girl already ran off. He wasn't sure how he was going to hide the bag, he could stick it under his uniform jacket, he could hide it behind his back. He knew better though, his father would notice his sneaky behaviour and have him stand in the living room demanding the bag. Before he could make up his mind on what to do he was already in the house.

"William? What are you hiding?" William froze in his steps as his father walked out of the parlour wipeing his hands on a cloth. William cursed his headgear from creaking and turned around to face his father. "What is that."

"Nothing." William lied and averted his eyes.

"Do not lie, boy. What do you have?" William didn't wish to be beaten so he stuck out the bag and handed it over. He knew what was going to happen as soon as his father took the bag and walked over to the fireplace. In a quick motion, the fireplace was lit and one by one Dr Wonka threw pieces of candy into the flames. He called out the name of each candy, told William how bad it was for him, and threw it into the pits to fuel the fire. William never cried when he had watched his father's torment, he kept as straight of a face stuck in braces could keep.  When it was all over William stood by the ashes watching the last bits and pieces wither out and die. He hurt every time this happens. underneath all the ashes and crumbs William thought he saw the shin of a wrapper. He got to his knees and started digging through the cinder, some of it was still hot but he didn't care to pull away when he saw one piece of candy survive its torture. William knew better than to eat from dirt but he couldn't bring himself to stop as he unravelled the metaled chocolate ball and stick it to the back of his mouth. Then he cried.

~~~

Wickedness wasn't the word that should have described William behaviour as he ventured off his normal route him to dabble in his childish pleasures. He had found money stashed away in one of the boxes that held his mother's things. Any other young boy would run off to buy toys or comics. But William wanted candy and that was what he was going to get. He made a list of all the things he wanted t buy, he kept the list in his uniform pocket so every adventure before home had a purpose. Gumballs, gummies, cakes -which wasn't candy but still a sweet he wasn't allowed to have. Chocolate truffles, chocolate malts, chocolate pretzels, double devil's chocolate fudge caramel drops. The last one being a lot more than he could handle as he tried to clean every bit of grime from his teeth and headgear before his father noticed. William knew his mother wasn't there any more to give him his rewards for being a good boy. He knew he wouldn't be able to ask, beg her for another piece until he was crying. Wilfred wasn't there to hand over the rewards he got, no more hiding piece under William's pillow. So William thought it was best to reward himself. He was, in fact, such a good boy. 

~~~

Halloween used to be William favourite holiday, it was the only holiday where he could go around and gather as much candy as he could and drown in it. Since his mother's unfair death, his father had been more secure about what his son did. He still would check William's teeth whenever he came back from being with his 'friends.' And even the slightest trace of candy was always burned in the fireplace. But William could experience childhood freedom after school before he had to hop up the steps to his house.

"You're going trick or treating, aren't you?" The Welsh girl name was Kaippa. A silly name for a little girl. William thought every time he heard it being yelled across the schoolyard. But then again what kind of last name was Wonka?

"I-I don't have anything to wear." William had developed a strutter from being in his headgear. He thought it was because he couldn't proper bring his tongue to the tip of his teeth to say certain words. Or maybe it was trama? William had started reading random books about the brain while at school. He had nothing better to do when the kids pushed him to isolation, and Kaippa pretended she didn't know him.

"Well, with that thing on your head, you can't be much. Just be a ghost. You have scary eyes so when the light shines on you, you'll be really spooky!" Kaippa through her hands up and wigged her fingers like a monster. William stared at her, unimpressed by her comment of his eyes. But he couldn't argue, she was right about his headgear, not his eyes, he had pretty eyes his mother said so.

"I guess."

"Good! You can come with my friends and me."

"They don't like me," William added and Kaippa rolled her eyes. He knew she knew that. They told her all the time they didn't want him around while he was with them. William just pretended not to hear them when Kaippa told them to shut up.

"No one likes you, but that doesn't mean you can't come." Kaippa shrugged and handed him the candy she had in her hand. It was a green sucker with red swirls. William took it, sticking it in his mouth as best as he could.

"But if no one likes me, why should I show up."

"To piss them off, duh. You show up because it bothers them not because you actually want to go." Kaippa didn't see the way William's eyes lit up as he stared at her. Her words held no real meaning to him yet. But they were powerful, they were aesthetic and made him feel like he could say them himself. "Are you coming or not?"

"Y-yes."

Halloween was on a Saturday, which meant William had all-day to figure out how he was going to tell his father he was going out. The twelve-year-old sat on his bed cutting holes in old bedsheets. He no idea how big the holes for his eyes should be, he eyeballed it until he was sure whoever looked at him could see his eyes. When he was happy with his ghost sheet costume, he ran downstairs with it on to show his father. No one had made an appointment which meant his father would be below in the living room reading. When William jumped from the stairs, his father was already looking over the rim of both his paper and glasses.

"William."

"Father, can I go trick or treating with my friends tonight?" William knew he was asking for too much when he saw the way his father's eyes narrowed and darkened. William waited for an answer, and every sec felt like it lasted an hour. He hung his head and started to walk away. When he got to the stairs, he heard his father clear his throat and fold the paper in his hands.

"You are allowed to go, but I will be inspecting your bag when you get back." Dr Wonka said. William turned around and ran back into the living room to stare at his father. Dr Wonka looked tried but otherwise reclined. William felt happiness and jumped up in down, his father cleared his throat, and William quickly stopped and whispered an apology.

That night William walked behind Kaippa and her friends with his sheet on and a bag in his hands. They had already been to the other blocks around his house but not his neighbourhood. Kaippa said that probably no one on William's block would have candy because of his father.

"The lady next door to me bakes cookies and cakes. My mother used to buy them and give them to me." William called to the group in front of him. The kids turned around and looked at each other, trying to figure out if they should trust him. William thaught fast, "She makes big bars of chocolate and gives them out on Holidays for free." The kid's eyes lit up and they all agreed to run over to William's street to get to the house. There wasn't a line at the woman's home, but children were coming and going with their parents. The gang ran up to the door and knocked, holding out their bags and screaming the signature greeting. A plump blond hair lady with a cherry face and a big smile opened the door and greeted the children. William knew her as Miss Swlizpot 'the sweets lady with the crazy apple cheeks', that's what Wesley called her when they moved in, and she baked a pie for the family as a welcoming gift.

"Lemme guess, a witch, a pirate, an angel," she handed them all her handmade chocolate candies. They said thank you and ran off the ladies porch, she looked and saw William dressed in his sheet, and she paused for a moment to think. "And who could be under there?" She smiled when she saw the purple in the boy's eyes.

"It's me, William." Young Wonka flipped up his sheet and smiled as best he could. Miss Swilzpot let out a belly laugh and reached in her candy bowl for the most massive chocolate bar she had.

"Of course! William Wonka!" She dropped the candy into his bag and waved him off. William turned around, ready to run off with the others, but they were long gone. His heart dropped, and he turned to go home, gripping his bag tight hating every step he took. He opened the door, and his father was already standing there, ready to collect the bag. Willia handed it over and blanked out everything. He didn't remember what his father was saying, he didn't remember what pieces of candy his conscious screamed to keep, he didn't even remember when his father told him to go get ready for bed. William did remember that he outsmarted his father, the whole night he had two bags full, one he haded to his father and the other he hid under his costume. Once in his room, he ditched his costume and slipped under his blankets. He made sure to put two extra blankets over himself, he didn't want his father to hear the sound of the wrappers. Willia ate through the bag, gaining the best and only sugar high he would have for a very long time. 

With every piece he shoved into his mouth he thought of his mother, the taste of his tears mixing with chocolates was bitter. He couldn't stop until the whole bag was gone and he was a jittery mess curled in his bed. His felt like he was going to die in his head as his stomached turned in knots and his head pounded like crazy. He couldn't move, or he was sure he would throw up everything that sat at the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't call for his father, he wouldn't try to move, he would suffer through the night. If he called for his father to save him, he knew he would be stripped of his metal head cage and forced into deep cleaning, those really hurt. William swallowed hard and tried to sleep through his pain. He tried to think of other things to dull the pain, but he could only think of more candy. The different types and the various ways candy could be shaped and formed, the way it could bring joy and the way it would anger his father.

~~~

"No son of mine will become a candy maker," William clenched his fist when he confronted his father and told him of his dreams. "If you leave you may never come back." William should have known his father wasn't bluffing, he was a man to stick by his word even when it was relentless. Even if he wasn't deceiving his son, William should have known that if he was going to run away, he needed to leave earlier. William had thought that he could run away to Switerzland where his brother had been for the past few months and live there. But as faith would have it when William arrived at the train station mid-winter day. He had missed the last train out for the holidays.

"Sorry kid." A train station worker pitied young Wonka and turned him away. William cried the whole walk home, he couldn't feel his face as the harsh winter air blew furiously, William couldn't wipe them away and just allowed them to fall. William got back to his street and walked past his neighbours. It wasn't until he was standing in front of an empty lot that his house was gone. He stood there with wide eyes as his abandonment settled into his heart. His father was gone, his home was gone, his mother was gone, what was left of him was what he was dressed in and what he packed in his bookbag.

"William? William Wonka? What are you doing standing in the storm!? Come here, child!" The neighbour Misses Swizlepot called to him, he turned, gathered his belongings, and walked to her house without a shred of hope in his heart. 

~~~

**Twelve - Seventeen**

Miss Swizlepot was the sweetest person William had ever met. When she asked him what had happened and where his father was, she held William in a hug the whole time. William didn't feel comfortable being held by anyone besides his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the woman off.

"No child should ever be abandon like that! Oh, William, you can stay here as much as you want. Poor baby, poor boy." The woman patted his cheek as best as she could through his braces. IT was so quick how the boy became of his woman's world. She dotted on him like he was her own son. Willia didn't know how to handle it and would flinch every time she held up her hand or spun around too fast. She was quick to apologize, and William would stutter out refusal of her apology. There were days at the dinner table she would try to get him to talk about what home was like. He never wanted to talk about it and Miss Swizlepot wouldn't push it when he told her he was uncomfortable. William still went to school the following weeks as if nothing happened to him. Even kept up with his adventures to the candy stores to fill his emptiness. He still hadn't come to terms that his father abandoned him to fend for himself.

"William, what is that in your hand?" William panicked as he came through the door of Miss Swizlepot's home. She was in the kitchen, making a batch of cookies when she heard the door open and William's headgear. She hurried out and saw a shaking William holding out a bag of candy. "Oh, you went to the candy store?" She said, wiping her hands on her apron with a smile. She took the bag and looked through it, she tsked and handed it back, William was shocked when he felt the bag in his hand. "These are good, but I promise you I could make better."

"You can?"

"Absolutely my dear boy! Would you like me to make you some of my homemade caramel chocolates?" She leaned over to be eye to eye with William. The boy wasn't short by any means; instead, he was almost as tall as her, and he was only Twelve. Williams headgear shook before he could nod. Miss Swizlepot pulled back as the boy became overly excited and ran to the kitchen.

"Could we make it now?" William's ask sounded more like a plead as he stood by the oven, smelling the cookies.

"Of course, as long as you help me." Miss Swizlepot beaned and followed the young boy into the kitchen with her hands on her hip.

"Yes!"

~~~

William Wonka not only had an excellent taste in sweets, but he had magical hands that could craft up any imaginative creatin he could think of. Miss Swizlepot knew he was a master in the craft of baking and cooking when he offered to bake her a pumpkin pie for thanksgiving. She had only been teaching him the basics for a short while, but he held so much confidence every time he presented his results. Every dessert melted in the woman's mouth and a burst of flavours flooded her senses. He playfully told her he wouldn't tell her what he put in it when she asked.

"You swear you've never baked before?" The woman stuck any fork full of pie in her mouth.

"N-no. Father wouldn't allow it, s-said it was b-bad for your teeth." William said, bent over pulling another pie from the oven, a cherry pie with a criss-cross pattern for it's curst. Even with the empty lot next door, no one dared asked William about his father and just assumed Miss Swizlepot adopted him. It was almost like his father was a figment of everyone's imagination, or they were just too happy to have him gone they pretended he never existed.

"Your father missed out on how talented you were." William had never been praised like that before. He made him fill good, Miss Swizlepot always said the sweetest things to him, gave him kisses and patted his head. Every time she made something, she would run to him to taste it. William was always happy to help her, even giving her his two-cent to make it better, and then help her in the kitchen. Miss Swizlepot sold her sweets to the neighbourhood from the shop next door to her house. When William could, he would ask if he could help her out in the shop. Restocking the shelves and labelling price tags and handing out orders to the passing customers. At the end of the day, William got to eat what was leftover whenever he wanted. But it didn't help he still had to clean his mouth and headgear when it got dirty. Miss Swizlepot was a saint, but her goods were the devil to clean out from between his teeth and rubber bands. On weekends she would help him get the parts he missed.

"How long were you suppose to have this on?" Miss Swizlepot asked, cleaning the gears with a small toothbrush. William stood in front of her with his head tilted back so she could see.

"I don't know, m-my father didn't tell me."

"Well, that won't do, I'll have to find someone to get this off of you." William felt his heart swell, and his eyes widen at the thought of finally being out of his metal capture. 

....

 


	20. William Wonka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be broken into three parts. William Hagen Wonka - William Wonka - Willy Wonka  
> each part explain why his name got shorter and the final one will wrap up his asshole-ness

**Thirteen - Seventeen**

"William, how would you like to sell your own sweets at the shop?" Miss Swizlepot called to the thirteen-year-old as he came down from his room for dinner. This was his new life now, he felt like a child who was loved once again, every day made him smile.

"Can I?" The eagerness in his voice made it crack, and he blushed. Miss Swizlepot giggled and placed his plate in front of him. She seated herself to his right and prayed for her meal. William did the same even though he wasn't really keen on the act. They never did it at his house even though his mother did read the bible.

"Of course! I really don't want such a talent to go to waste, especially when you have a keen sense of ingredients. I have a feeling you'll be selling your own goods in no time. Just promise you won't forget about little ole me." Miss Swizlepot place a hand over her heart and playfully pouted. William giggled and nodded his head, he would never forget someone like her, she was too good to be left behind, she was like a second mother to him.

"I would never forget you!" The boy smiled wide as best he could.

People love the small cakes and pastry William made, maybe a little bit more than they did Miss Swizlepot's. The sells were skyrocket tot he points Miss Swizlepot told him they would have to buy a bigger shop so more people could buy their goods. Cherry street had this cute sizable shop that hung on its corner. William had picked it saying, "People won't be able to walk by without looking in." and Miss Swizlepot agreed and settled on the building. After the new year, the shop was up and running and people folk to the windows to see what was being sold. Old customers were happy to walk an extra block or so to satisfy their sweet tooth. New customers that past by would be swept in by the incredible smell of the freshly baked displays. William had never seen so many people with smiles complimenting him for his work. It was overwhelming to the point Miss Swizlepot had to pull him to the back of the store to sit down and calm him down. When William went to school, people still didn't pay him much mind, but it didn't bother him anymore. Now that he had something worth going home to, he didn't mind that no one could remember his name.

"I want to make candy." William hung up his apron as they closed up the shop.

"Candies?" Miss Swizlepot didn't look to him as she sweeps the floors.

"Yes, chocolates, I have an idea, and I wanna do it."

"Do you think you'll have time to so? You still need to pay attention in school." Miss Swizlepot finished sweeping and walked over to the counter. She placed the broom against the railing and set out to count the drawer.

"I think that I can do anything," William said confidently and headed to the back to gather his things. Miss Swizlepot smirked, shaking her head at the young boy. She had learned that once William was set on something, he did it, no matter how long it took. She hit the button to open the drawer, and her eyes widen at all the money that was in the slots. It was clearly a lot more than what they usually made a night. She set about slowly counting it and making sure she counted everything. William came back from the back room and told her he was heading home. She usually would hurry after him, so he didn't walk alone, children should always be accompanied after eight pm. But she didn't budge. Instead, she nodded to him, and he just shrugged and walked out of the store.

The money seemed like it would never end. She never missed a day to count the drawer, but pass she past bill after bill into the next hand she thought she did. Miss Swizlepot counted the last few cents that lingered in the bottom of the drawer. She pulled away in shock, over three thousand pounds was today's earnings, that was enough to cover the expenses of the store for the next three months plus things at home. Miss Swizlepot felt her heart jump from how much attraction William brought in. She looked towards the door and watched as the nightlife past on. If William set to work with his chocolates, and they sold well, there was no telling how much money the store would pull in. A smile crossed her face and her eyes twinkled in delight.

~~~

"William, we need more of those chocolate truffles!" The older woman called to the back as a rush of people filled the building to the brim. William, now fourteen, was neck-deep in mixing crushed cocoa beans and batter. Ever since he gave a test trial of the three chocolates, he had been inventing. The townspeople went wild. Demands on demands of orders, boxes by the dozens of requests that William had trouble turning out. Miss Swizlepot did help in the back sometimes, but she mostly stayed in the front to get the order and throw them back. William knew with great success came great work, but he was starting to become tried. There weren't any off days for him, as soon as he came home from school he was shooed to the store by Miss Swizlepot.

"Oh, I know you have homework, but I really need you in the store, dear." William would always smile weakly and nod, it was his idea for the chocolates, and you could say his fault for the success of the store. William tried not to complain since he did enjoy making candies and sweets. But even so, the long nights of rolling out the dough, drizzling malts, designing truffles were not something a young boy his age should be doing everyday. It also didn't help that he still had this headgear on. Miss Swizlepot had promised they would find someone to take it off, but every time he asked, she would say she hadn't found someone. William, by this point, was sure she had stopped looking. As he grew, so did the headgear, it fit his face no matter how narrow his face got or how defined his cheeks and jaw became. Sometimes he would forget he had it on until he went to rub his eyes.

"When can I get this off?"

"Soon, my dear, soon."

Soon was near to come when William knocked his head against the oven door as he pulled out a tray of sweets. The hit was enough to throw him off balance and drop the batch. Miss Swizlepot ran into the back as fast as she could. William was sure she was going to be all over him asking if he was alright, like the mother figure she was. But instead, she walked over and looked down at the wasted goods. William stood up, he was her height now, 5'5 ft and daring to get taller, he was about to say he was okay, but Miss Swizlepot reached a hand out towards his head. What he thought was going to be a loving touch turned out to be a pain, she had gabbed one of the screws from the back behind his neck and tighten it. It triggered the rubber bands in his mouth to pull and stretch his mouth apart. William tried to pull away from the woman, but every time he did, she tightens it again. When she finally let go of him, William fell to the fall trying hard to pull the band forward to loosen them. His eyes shot up to her asking her why she would do that. Why would she hurt him like that? The look in her eyes told William that the woman he knew before was not the woman standing in front of him. She had eyes like his father, William started to cry, and she quickly hushed him so the customs wouldn't hear him.

"Hush now, boy, you did this to yourself stop your crying. That batch was going to a fine man with lots of money. And you ruined them!" Miss Swizlepot barked at him in a hushed tone. William tried to stop the tears coming down, but even then, he sobbed harder. "Oh, look at this mess! Get up William, get up and clean this up. I'm so disappointed in you." Miss Swizlepot tugged him by the ear, making him gasp and try to get away. She got him to his feet and let him go. She took a deep breath and fixed her hair and clothes, she had to pretend she didn't do what she just did, she shot William a glare and turned back towards the door to leave.

William didn't know what to do as he watched he walk away. She had never hurt him like that, she had never yelled at him or ever shown anger towards him. She was always sweet and kind and willing to dot on him. The image of her angry stayed in his mind and haunted him. He tried to tell himself she was just stressed out from work, she didn't mean it, and at the end of the day, she will pul him into a big tight hug and apologize. She loved him. She loved him like he was her own son. She would never hurt him, never be disappointed in him, she was proud of him, and everything he did. William repeated that in his head over and over again as he got to his knees and cleaned up the mess. 

~~~

Every mistake resulted in punishment, a swap of the hands with a spoon, a screw tightens on his headgear, cleaning the whole store and then the house. Miss Swizlepot mood swung like a pendulum of love and disappointment. When her attitude turned to the middle, it never stayed long enough for William to understand what was going on. The grey area was shirking everyday as sell skyrocket. William still had to pump-out candies and cakes everyday. When he came out with new ideas, he tried to hide them, but Miss Swizlepot would find them and demand he make them.

"William, you have a talent, and I can't let that go to waste." Miss Swizlepot said calmly one night during closing as she had a hand on his head putting him through pain. William had found out she had taken his name off the labels and asked her about it. William couldn't tell if she was sincere or if it was false love cooed like a mother. Whenever she had him on the ground begging for her to let go of him, she would use a sweet, caring voice. It was tantalizing that she could even speak like that and still hurt him. At night William would sit up in his bed curled in a corner shaking. He had nightmares were Miss Swizlepot and his father took turns tutoring him. His father would never laugh at his pain because Miss Swizlepot did it for both of them. Soon William couldn't tell his father apart from Miss Swizlepot, they were the same person, they were doing the same thing. William was sure that when he closed his eyes, he would see a two-headed monster standing in front of him. The monster kept getting bigger and bigger, and William knew eventually, the monster was going to kill him. 

~~~

**Eighteen**

Death is not the first answer that runs through a teenagers head when they think of ways to escape. It's always the last when the other opinions run short or don't pan out like they should. William knew better than to think of bad things, his real mother always told him that bad thoughts were the work of evil people. Bad people made good people think bad things, William knew he was a good boy, he had been a good boy since the day he was born. He was a good boy at home and at school, his grades were average, but ever so often he would get an 'A' and would be very proud of himself. William was tall, taller than the other boys in his small class, he was tall as a man now and was sure his real mother would love how tall he was. His hair was still short, but it flared on the top and shaped his face, he would have prefered if it was longer, but he could only dream of the day his headgear was off. 

The only two things William wasn't too sure about was his smile and his eyes. He couldn't imagine what he looks like without his mouth being pulled apart, he hoped he was handsome like the fellows he saw passing the store. He hoped that when he was free, he could be as attractive and beautiful as the men that came in with their wives to buy gifts. His eyes didn't glow anymore. They were dead, they were ugly, they no longer reminded him of what his real mother told him all the time when he was young. The child inside him was dead, or so felt dead, William couldn't hear himself anymore. Especially when he sharpens and heats a pair of scissors by the open oven in the back of the shop. He made sure to bake the night before a large batch of everything so the woman wouldn't have a reason to come back and bother him. When he was sure he was alone, he set to work on a large pair of metal scissors, sharping them and making them as hot as he could. 

He had an idea a week ago on how to get the headgear off so she couldn't tighten the screws. He found a pair of metal snippers in a toolbox behind Miss Swizlepot house. He thought that maybe they would be strong enough to break the metal straps on his head. He overheard on the radio that headed metal could bend or even break. William didn't know if it would actually work, but he was willing to try anything just to get his cage off.

He waited until he heard the next rush of people come into the store before he lifted the scissors to his head and slipped it under the bands. With a deep breath, he clamped the scissors as hard as he could and heard the sound of metal breaking sent a chill down his back. It took him less than five minutes to figure out where to cut, reheat the snippers, and break the bands around his face. The sound of the headgear hitting the floor was like music. When he felt his face finally drop, it was like he was sent to heaven. His cheeks were sore, his jaw could finally shut, he wanted to bath in how free he was, but he still had to get the rubber bands out. When he pulled on the rubber bands, he realizes it wasn't rubber. They've never been rubber, no wonder they never had to be replaced. His mouth was kept open with coils wrapped in plastic. He huffed and hooked a finger in his mouth to feel around for what bracket it was attached to. He managed to find the hooks and plucked them out. He knew the things on his teeth wouldn't come off, but he didn't care as long as his gear was off.

"You took it off?" William jumped and spun around when he heard the eerie voice of Miss Swizlepot.

"I didn't want in on anymore. I'm sixteen now, and I believe it was time for it to come off." William wanted to be confident. He tried to stand with his head high towards the woman, but he didn't feel it with the woman's cold eyes starring him down. The woman walked over and grabbed his chin to bring him down to her height. William stiffened, he was off balance and lean down as the woman looked him over.

"You're handsome," Miss Swizlepot said, running a thumb over his cheek. William followed her eyes but flinched when she looked directly at him. "You have the prettiest eyes." William didn't like the way she said that. He didn't like the compliment at all, it made him feel sick. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and he pushed her off. She still had a grip on his face and pulled him back. She looked him over once again and chuckled. "William Wonka. Son of the dentist; a boy with the magical hands." Miss Swizlepot pushed him back and laughed. She said nothing else as she walked back out the door. William stood there shaking, she scared him, he wanted to escape her before she could do anything else. His mother always told him that bad thoughts were caused by evil people. Miss Swizlepot was evil. William wanted to kill her.

~~~

"Bittersweet nightshade is a slender perennial vine or semi-woody shrub found throughout King County, especially in creeks and wetlands, as well as field edges, gardens, parks, and roadsides. This plant is toxic to people, pets, and livestock. Leaves are dark green to purple-tinged." William spoke out loud as he read from the book on the table. He sat on the crafting table in the back of the shop eating strawberry cheesecake. It was a slow day in the shop, and William finally got to enjoy a peaceful day to himself. Not a care in the world as he continued to read the book of poisonous flowers around the world. He found the book a month ago at his school library, he stole it and hurried home to read it. He had thought about returning it, but he graduated the following week and never felt the need to.

It was an interesting read despite the fact he never was one to read a book. Flipping through the pages always left his mind wanting to know more and more about each planet and herb. He looked over when he heard the clink of his fork against the plate.

"Oh poppycock," he pouted dishearted at the lack of cheesecake there was. He looked around the room to see if there was any more cake, but there wasn't. He needed to bake another one as soon as possible. The lack of sweets around him brought down his mood along with the realization of how dull the shop was. He closed his book and placed it next to him, he hopped off the table and gathered his plate and fork. He walked around to the sink and placed his things down.

"Did you know that Bittersweet Nightshade was poisonous, Miss Swizlepot?" William hummed as he washed his plate. He finished and grabbed the ga next to him to dry his hands. He spun around on his heels and look at the table he was just sitting on. "It takes 2 to maybe 3 hours for it to take over your system before it shuts down the kidneys." William slowly strolled over to the table and sat back on top of it. "And the greatest part is that it's untraceable when combined in food." William looked at the woman face planted on the table. She had been dead for an hour, a lot shorter than the book said it would take. William should have been terrified at what he did. Should have been shaking and crying and begging someone to come help him save her. But the homicidal feelings felt relaxing and even calmed him. He knew that a reasonable person would call the cops and turn themselves in. But William was either reasonable nor normal, he was broken, and he was tired of the world. He looked at the woman one more time, Miss Swizlepot almost looked asleep on the table, save for her face smash down. The poison chocolate in her hand had rolled away to the middle of the table and stopped itself near the tray of other chocolates. William played it smart, he baked a fresh batch of malt balls and put the toxin in the first two rows, he knew she would pick from them, so it was a win-win. It was also perfect he took a half-day today from school to carry out his plan.

No one would look for her, she didn't have any family that cared enough to keep in contact, the police wouldn't have to be notified. There wouldn't be enough evidence when they pulled William in as a suspect. The case would go cold if there weren't a body to look for. Young Wonka bent down and pulled a cart out from under the table. A shiny row of knives and cleavers sparkled like diamonds in the room's light. In the next two weeks, William wouldn't be able to tell you what happened the day Miss Swizlepot went away. Every time customers asked where she went, he told them she gave him the shop as a graduation gift and left for France. People seem to buy it. They never cared for the person behind the counter anyways. They only came to get that sweet tooths fixed and be on their way. It was amazing how little the world really cared about each other. William was sure that in two more weeks, no one would even remember her face, let alone her name. She became a ghost in their small town. 

Maybe if need be he could do the same in the future. He could remove himself from the world and watch behind a high window as the people carried on doing robotic things. He could dream of the day he would have to vanish. But that wasn't now, he had a shop to run and ideas to create. If he could thank Miss Swizlepot for anything, it would be her ambition in introducing him to the world of crafting sweets. He had already dreamt of making candy, now he could, and he could do it better than he ever thought. William had other things to worry about than the woman cut up and baked into the batch of malt balls he just sold to book club. He had to think of a way to make the store flourish like he did before. He kept a book of all his ideas, this one he was actually able to hide from the woman, there had to be something in there that would make the people crazy. 

Something like a peppermint whistle, you can suck on it and it always made a tune. Or maybe chocolate eggs that hatched from the warmth of your mouth and a chocolate chick popped out. The latter was actually pretty good. William nodded to himself curled in his newly stripped master bedroom. The woman sure liked the colour pink, painting over the walls with white was a bitch and a half. William stripped the whole house of his capturer and left it bare. He didn't plan on staying in the condo for long. He was going to buy the apartment on top of the shop. He just had to save more money.

"Peppermint whiles it is!" William cheered to himself as he jotted down in his notebook. The chocolate eggs and birds would have to wait for later. 

~~~

They were not from around here as they flaunted down the street in their fancy clothes and fancier hair. William could tell as he saw the braids in the man's long red hair as it blew in the breeze. The woman on his arm was just as fancier with a long shoulder-length brown hair that curled inward at the ends like hooks. William felt the ends of his hair, he allowed it to finally grow out, and it was just to his shoulders. A lot of people told him how pretty it was. A lot of people mistaken him for a really tall woman. William didn't mind it, it actually made him feel androgynous, he could be masculine but sprinkle hints of feminine whenever he wanted. He loved the way the woman's hair flowed behind her but still kept its shape. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at the couple until he heard the bell above the door open. He snapped back on track as they looked around at all the different displays. They whispered to each other and pointed to the cheesecakes than the chocolate pig swirl truffles. William felt his pride being tested when the man narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the display. Were they some kind of food critics? Young Wonka hoped not, he hated the idea of someone judging him when he didn't ask. His mood shifted darkly. All the things he would do to the couple if one dared said something negative about his craft. The only thing he could learn to love was his talent and the things he made. No one insults his candies and cakes.

"Excuse me, miss?" The woman stepped up to the counter, taking off her large circle sunglasses. She was shocked to see William's purple eyes staring back at her.

"Sir," Wonka replied, the lady blushed from her mistake. Wonka held up a hand to wave her off from an apology, he gave a sweet smile and the woman eased.

"I was wondering, who made the truffles?" She pointed back towards where the man was.

"Me."

"The cheesecakes?"

"Me."

"The chocolate malts, flowers, and the Crème de la crème caramel drops?"

"This whole store is baked and ran by me." William smiled and linked his fingers together on the counter. The woman was impressed.

"We'll try one of everything." The man called from behind the woman walking up to where they were. William's mouth dropped for a moment but he quickly closed it. This man was serious? One of everything? There were more than thirty things in the whole shop, William was quick to be doubtful that the couple could pay for everything. "And we'll pay." The man added when he saw the look on William's face. William's eyes widen and he swallowed his pride and nodded. In short for moments, William cut, sliced, picked, plated and served the couple each of everything. He watched as they mumbled to each when they took bites of everything. William held his breath the whole time and watched them intensely, waiting for the slightest form of negative reaction. He held the cake knife behind his back in a tight grip. He had already the quickest way to take out the couple, clearly, in any situation, you always take out the males first. Sure the woman could put up a fight, but in human nature, males were stronger, by taking out the male she would be left defenceless and too frighten to act. William let out a sigh and bit his lip to hide the slight amusement he caused himself from thinking out his plan. He was brought back from depths of his mind when he heard the man clear his throat. William tilted his head in acknowledgement, and the man nodded.

"All of this was beyond fantastic," the wonder beamed and jumped to her feet to waltz over to William taking his hand into hers. He teased but didn't pull away, he just waited for her to let go of him, but she never did. "I must know how in the world did you make such a thing!"

"I would tell you but then I'll have to get rid of you." William was serious but it came out as a joke. The woman smiled and laughed along, unaware of William threat. She finally let go of his hand, he let out a heavy breath and rubbed his hand on his apron, she turned to her companion snapping her fingers.

"We are Mr and Mrs Hessroars, I'm sure you heard of us-"

"No." William cut the woman off bluntly. The woman held her chest surprised and slightly offended but not put off.

"Well I suppose not in this small shabby town, no offence, but we are a manufacturing company that not only produce well-known brands sweets. But we also distribute our own in many stores across Europe!" The woman was overly enthusiastic about explaining who she was. William didn't like how bubbly she came off, he didn't like any form of excessive happiness anyone displayed. Mr Hessroars seemed more lacklustre about the whole introduction, he looked like he wanted to leave, William appreciated him. William couldn't help but look over to the man more as the woman continued talking to dead ears. A trick of selective listening. William admired how bored the man looked, even with his wavy lava hair and fancy clothes, he looked bored and annoyed. His face was sharp and dangerously contoured with mystery, his face seemed to be frozen in a stoic pout, knotted eyebrows and tried green eyes. He was taller than William maybe by two inches or even three. Bord shoulders and a muscular frame, in comparison to William, who was tall and lean and lanky in every way. Mr Hezzraor looked like the type of man to pour himself a glass of intimidation and drink it. When they made eye contact William shuttered at how bright the others lowered eyes were. They seemed more vivid than William's very own eyes. William quickly turned his attention back to the woman when he felt his heat start to heat up.

"Overall, I would like to buy your recipes and your shop." William attention snapped, and he looked at the woman with a chilling stare down. She noticed it and stepped back, she only noticed now that he had purple eyes. They were really off-putting.

"No." It was hard, it was low, and it made the woman shake in fear how strong his words seem to knock her off her feet. The woman tried to stand against William and brought a blank check.

"B-but we are willing to pay you a magnificent sum of-"

"No amount of money can buy away my happiness. This shop and everything in it is my foundation. Do you think you can recreate my sweets by merely having the recipe? Ha!" William laugh made Mrs Hessroar snarl and her mood became snippy. She was about to tell him off about passing up an offer like this, but her husband rose from his seat and caught her arm. He pulled her back and walked over to William fixing his cuffs. William stopped sort of his mocking laughter and straighten up. He wasn't scared of the man, but he knew when to stop with certain people.

"I believe my wife is a bit ahead of herself," Mrs Hessroar yelled a 'hey' but neither man minded it. "Let me speak for myself when I say your bakery is the best we've tried in this town. Eighteen stores in this town and yours was the only one I would ever come back to." Mr Hessroars voice was deep and smoky. William's heart skipped a few times and his breath staggered. Mr Hessroar noticed it and smirked. "I know a proud man of his work when I see one, you are no mere pushover Mr?"

"Wonka, William Wonka."

"Wonka...hmmm..it does have a ring to it. But I must say William is a bit long. You should go by Willy." William lowered his eyes, avoiding the man's glare. Who the hell was he to tell someone to change their name? "Anyways, I believe we should work together, my wife and I have been looking for something, correction, someone that could bring our company back on the market."

"But you're already on the market," William spoke out loud. Mr Hessroar rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"I suppose, but we want something bigger, something more worldwide, we want to be the brand that everyone will come to love and cherish and practically worship."

"What does that have to do with me? I work with you, but then you chew me up and spit me out, taking everything I made with you." William snarled and stepped forward, closing the space between him and the other. Business was not his strong suit, but he knew he would not be submission into a contract deal and left with nothing.

"You sound like you speak from experience, yet you don't look a day over twenty."

"I do, and I'm only eighteen," William crossed his arms. The look in Mr Hessroar told William he should have kicked the couple out. Pretended he never saw them and go on with his small business. But the look also told him there was something on the other side of possibly making a deal. There was always a catch, but William wasn't sure what it could be, the outcomes were endless. Too many to count for one person who barely started their life.

"Let's make a better deal Mister Wonka. We can partner together, you can still own the rights to your work and recipes as long as we can sell it under our name."

"And? There is always a catch I'm not stupid."

"Of course your not, we will also be taking a 25% growth investment." William didn't know what that meant, but he hoped it didn't mean something terrible. Mr Hessroar turned back to his wife and nabbed the check that was in her hand. He kissed her cheek and she shrugged. He turned back to William, he opened his coat and pulled out a pen, he clicked the tip a few times, and William felt a rush from it. Money was not a way to buy into your dreams. "You name the price, and I can promise you all your dreams will come true."

~~~

**Nineteen**

Do dreams really come true, or was it just William imagination when people travelled to his small town in England to try his treats? It had only been a year since he made the business deal with the Hessroars and now he was busier than he ever was. The stress of keeping up became so over hassled that he even hired two other people to work with him so he could crank out orders. His small shop on Cherry Street was booming once again and the funds only got higher and higher. Days he felt confident of retiring in the apartment he finally bought above the shop, he knew things would be beautifully sorted. The idea of opening another store always teased him in the back of his mind. But if he did that he would need to hire more people, he wasn't really keen on allowing more than two people with his secrets. Hell, he didn't even trust his staff as it was, and they were only a year younger than him. They clearly had no ambitions of diving into the candy and cake making business. But it still left him on the edge of one of them being a betraying him. Trust issues at only seventeen were sure to be a downfall some point in his life. William's head hurt, he needed sleep, he kicked off his shoes at his armchair and scattered to his small bedroom to fall into his bed. So many doubts played at the forefront of his mind, he just wanted to learn how to manage his business better so he could become more well known. The memory of Mr Hessroar's energetic dominating demeanour sharped something in his heart. William wanted to stand in power like that, confident in his sells and business when faced with anything. William wanted to be him, he wanted to learn everything from the man. The thought of the older man sooth William's mind and rocked him to sleep. In his dreams, Mr Hessroar was more than a business partner but a mentor.

Mr Hessroar annually reported to William every month to keep him up to date with how his shop was doing.

"Your growth is three times higher than what I thought it was going to be. It's only been what...two months since you signed with us?"

"Three actually," Mr Hessroar made it a point to travel back to England to meet with William. Their company was based in Switerzland, so the short trip up was not a hassle for the man. But he didn't bring his wife, William thought it was strange since the last time he saw them she was all over him. They sat down the street at a small diner having lunch. William had left his shop to the hands of his employees when Mr Hessroar walked into the busy store. He was dressed in a bright yellow suit that complimented his neat wavy fire hair and green eyes. William was in awe to see the detailed pattern of swirls and flowers boarded in the waistcoat the man worse. William longed to wear something like that, since birth he wore rather boring earth colour clothes, even now he still wore them because he knew nothing about fashion.

"What are you thinking about Willy?" The nickname seem to stick around, William didn't mind it much anymore, how could he, if he told the older man to stop calling him that he wouldn't listen.

"I want to learn how to properly run my business." William drank his drink and gagged. The older man laughed, it was wine; clearly, the young boy had no business drinking it but who cared. William composed himself and covered his mouth. He placed the drink back on the table.

"You're not supposed to down it, you take sips, no one truly likes wine we just drink it to feel more confident." Mr Hessroar sipped his drink and displayed his confidence in how refined he was. William was starstruck, what more could this man do to make him fall more over the edge of interest. "I agree with you. You need to learn the ropes of how and what to do with yourself but also your business."

"But how? I don't have the money to run the shop and go to college." William felt embarrassed at how open he was about his situation. He would never openly say he wasn't knowledgable about what he was doing, he would fake it till he made it, that's what he has always told himself.

"I will teach you."

"What?"

"I'm no sick old man, I won't allow you to blindly walk around here and take your money." Hr Hessroar sat his glass down and linked his fingers together. He was serious about what he had to say. "You are nineteen, you need to be trained and shaped into a fine man of his trade. I will teach you what I know, and I will also send you to school at no expense." Sometimes William thought the older man thought he was nothing but a pretty face with no brains. The way Mr Hessroar looked him over when he thought William didn't notice gave it away. William knew better. He was a good boy. He wasn't going to be someone's chess piece to move around at will.

"What's the catch?"

"This time," The man reached forward and took William, hand in his. He ran a thumb over it, and William watched it the whole time. "There isn't one. I wanted to give you everything you need to succeed." William's eye twitch in disgust, of course, there was a catch, there always was, William batted his eyes and moved his hair behind his ear. He glimpsed up through his lashes and smiled. He would play along for now. William didn't know he could make himself look so naive and young, make his eyes twinkle in so much fake happiness, fake trust as he did now. Mr Hessroar was a fool to believe he would wrap William around his finger. He was a stupid old fool to think that pretty young thing would fall victim to his scheme.

"Thank you, Mr Hessroar." William rose his voice to a playful, youthful tone. Higher than his voice already was.

"Please, call me Kelvin."

"Kelvin," William played with the name on is tongue over a few times giving Kelvin a sample of the many ways he could say it. The older man's eyes darken with lust, and William's eyes burned with destruction. 

"William," Kelvin said back in a way a dark way someone called to their pet. William hated it so much. "Willy." That damn nickname would be the death of both of them.

...


	21. Willy Wonka

Nineteen - Twenty-two

Kelvin had also convinced William to move to Switzerland, leave the shop in England to run itself with big brother watching, go to college there and even become the trainee of their company. William knew better than think the man was doing nothing more than helping him. So he agreed, told his two workers what was going to happen, and left with Kelvin to start a "new" life. Elma, Mrs Hessroar was, in better words, shocked to see William standing in her living room the evening he arrived.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound as rude s she did. It was safe to say that either of them had been fond of each other since the first visit. She tried a few times to cut off the agreement between her brand and William's, but Kelvin would talk her out of it. Promising that this was what they needed, with William's work they would dance on top of the world in fame, and more importantly, money. Her husband always had a way with words that made her swoon and obey him.

"Darling, William will be living with us, I promised to help him grow into an excellent businessman. And it's only fitting if he was here with us instead of England." Kelvin came from out of the kitchen with a drink in his hands and a smirk on his lips.

"But why?" She crossed her arms and trotted over to her husband, trying to keep the conversation private rather than open. William watched them but shrugged it off as he took himself on tour around the house. Once he was gone, Kelvin pulled his wife closer and kissed her heatedly. Elma pushed against him, but he wouldn't budge. When he finally pulled away from his lips, she was breathless, Elma gripped his suit jacket and fluttered her eyes.

"Why? Because if I can shape him into what I want him to be, we can do anything we want with him. By getting him away from his shop, we can take it over, and we can have his mind all to ourselves." Kelvin pulled her in again, lifting her up a bit to trace his lips up her neck and over her jaw. Elma bit her lips and sighed, her husband was terribly mischievous, a con man that rolled the die that weighted. She knew that when she married him, of course, after he bankrupted her last husband. "Now don't you worry about a thing my little lady. He's a child with big dreams, as long as we are the ones he admires the most we can stay on top." Kelvin smugly grinned and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Elma smirked in the kiss and nodded.

"Fine fine, I'll play nice. Just for you."

"Why, of course."

Kelvin had also convinced William to move to Switzerland, leave the shop in England to run itself with big brother watching, go to college there and even become the trainee of their company. William knew better than think the man was doing nothing more than helping him. So he agreed, told his two workers what was going to happen, and left with Kelvin to start a "new" life. Elma, Mrs Hessroar was, in better words, shocked to see William standing in her living room the evening he arrived.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound as rude s she did. It was safe to say that either of them had been fond of each other since the first visit. She tried a few times to cut off the agreement between her brand and William's, but Kelvin would talk her out of it. Promising that this was what they needed, with William's work they would dance on top of the world in fame, and more importantly, money. Her husband always had a way with words that made her swoon and obey him.

"Darling, William will be living with us, I promised to help him grow into an excellent businessman. And it's only fitting if he was here with us instead of England." Kelvin came from out of the kitchen with a drink in his hands and a smirk on his lips.

"But why?" She crossed her arms and trotted over to her husband, trying to keep the conversation private rather than open. William watched them but shrugged it off as he took himself on tour around the house. Once he was gone, Kelvin pulled his wife closer and kissed her heatedly. Elma pushed against him, but he wouldn't budge. When he finally pulled away from his lips, she was breathless, Elma gripped his suit jacket and fluttered her eyes.

"Why? Because if I can shape him into what I want him to be, we can do anything we want with him. By getting him away from his shop, we can take it over, and we can have his mind all to ourselves." Kelvin pulled her in again, lifting her up a bit to trace his lips up her neck and over her jaw. Elma bit her lips and sighed, her husband was terribly mischievous, a con man that rolled the die that weighted. She knew that when she married him, of course, after he bankrupted her last husband. "Now don't you worry about a thing my little lady. He's a child with big dreams, as long as we are the ones he admires the most we can stay on top." Kelvin smugly grinned and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Elma smirked in the kiss and nodded.

"Fine fine, I'll play nice. Just for you."

"Why, of course."

William stood in the long windowed hallway that connected to the living room. He heard their conversation with eager ears and fiery eyes. He knew he couldn't keep getting upset about their true intentions, he already knew them, but every time he heard them, he couldn't help the drumming of his brain. William needed to learn how to play this game quickly before he fell into every possible trap the couple would lay. He refused to be the mouse in this hunt, he wanted to be something bigger, he wanted to be the dog that chased after the cat. William promised himself he would turn the tables on them. As of now, he was the native, young and clueless nineteen-year-old sweets maker that only had big dreams and a bigger heart.

~~~

William wasn't sure where this ability to crunch numbers and find probabilities came from. He wasn't sure where his ability to understand the world of business sprouted, but he was happy to know he was smarter than those around him. His professor told him, his tutor told him, and Kelvin made sure to tell him every he saw Williams achievement. College was a breeze when William wasn't being reminded to pay attention and stop being distracted. William could never stay concentrated on something for too long. His professors always caught him daydreaming, writing down new ideas, and or just sleep.

"William, I would prefer it if you paid attention."

"And I prefer if you weren't so gosh darn boring, but I guess neither of us will get what we want. Will we?" William didn't like being confronted about anything. He didn't like talking to his professors, and he didn't like when they tried to make an example out of him. Most of the professors left him alone to his own devices, but there were a few that felt the need to test him. When he wasn't dealing with professors, he was side by side with Kelvin in his factory. He older man would take him on the floor to see how things were made, he would take him to meetings with big wigs William never thought he would meet. Hersey, Charm's, Nestle, Mondelēz International, and even a few names that had nothing to do with food. William was always instructed to take notes in the hour-long meets. Afterwards, he would stand in front of Kelvin and play back the day. Sometimes William would throw in his own two cents, and Kelvin would make him go into detail his idea. If William wasn't able to explain himself, Kelvin would shut down his thought and dismiss him until he could. At first, William hated when he started stumbling over words and Kelvin would tell him to stop and leave. But he understood why the man did it. The business world didn't allow unclear notions, unfinished presentations that would only make you look like a fool. If William couldn't carry himself verbally, then no one would take him seriously. Then there was the way William walked, closed in and slouched over his tall frame. Kelvin often time pushed on the middle of his back to get him to stand up straight. William would always jump away from Kelvin's touch with a scowl. Kelvin thought it was because William was just shy, William was far from. Sometimes Kelvin would make William walk in and out of his office perfecting his walk. William would force a smile every time he entered.

"Stop smiling, there is no smiling in business, only stoic stares of dominance and determination." William nodded and turned away to walk out the door again and walk back. This time when William walked in with a sway in his hip, it was on accident, but Kelvin pointed it out and told him that was the walk he needed. "Something about the way you just walked in made it clear you were pristine. Do it again. Do it always." William knew Kelvin's eyes roamed over him. But instead of closing in on himself he allowed it, he opened up and gave a show with batting eyes.

~~~

"The business world eats people that can't stand on their own two feet." William sat in a plush armchair as Kelvin walked around him with a drink in his hand. William had once again stumbled over what he was trying to say, but instead of Kelvin telling him to leave, he told him to sit. William felt like a child as Kelvin walked cities around him slowly. "You are getting better in stating your opinions, but you still lack confidence." Kelvin rolled the word around on his tongue and William tensed. Kelvin stopped behind William and took a swig of his drink. He then placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gripped it. William's eyes widen and he wanted to pull away. "You need a new look."

"New look?"

"Yes, something that makes you stand out, something that makes you feel great when facing your rivals." Kelvin kept his hand on William's shoulder but walked toward the front of him. He placed his drink on his desk and face William with lowered eyes. "You would look better in brighter clothes, you are so dull and boring, maybe a bit of colour will bring out something."

"I've always wanted to wear clothes like you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Kelvin wore an elegant red waistcoat above a white high colour dress shirt, beige slacks and white dress shoes that dared to get scuffed. Kelvin wore glasses, half-moon lens that sat on the bridge of his nose, a pocket watch was always clipped to a button and stuffed into the waistcoat pocket. A broch of an olive left pinned to the collar flap with matching pendants on the shirt collar. William reached out and touched the broch with the pads of his fingers. Kelvin looked down and followed his fingers, they need moved over to his shirt collar and felt the pendants there. William was awestruck with how well-dressed the man was. He could only imagine wearing colours like that, dressing like everyday was a new day of conquering. "Just like you."

"I can help you with that." Kelvin's voice lowered, leaning in, closing the space between them. William shot to his feet, the mere thought of this man kissing him made his skin crawl with hatred. His face said it all, but he hurried to relax and play it off as he was timid and shy. Kelvin chuckled and got to his own feet, he grabbed his drink and took another swig. "Next week we will go to town to my personal tailor. Enough of those rages." William nodded and looked towards his hands. They felt itchy. "Enough of those braces as well, I know someone who can get them off. I bet you would love that. You're dismissed." Kelvin waved William off and walked to the window, behind the desk. William's eye twitched, but he was also happy to hear that his braces would be off. He forgot he even had them since his headgear as off. He brought a hand up to his jaw and thought about how wonderful it would be to look in the mirror and not see the metal. William hurried off into the factory to busy himself with something. Standing in the older man's office felt uncomfortable, like a trap that didn't have bait, just a cage and a door but the predator lingered in the corner.

~~~

"How tall are you?" The short Swizz man asked William as he walked around the young man with a notebook and pen.

"5'10," William answered, rocking on his heels a bit as he stood on the small platform in front of mirrors. The tailor hummed and jotted something down and then pulled the measuring tape from around his neck. William looked into the mirror to distract himself, in the corner of his eye, he saw Kelvin eyeing him up and down. William caught his gaze, they stared at each other, William's eyes were wide and innocence, as false as that was, and Kevin's were hooded and cold. It felt timeless as Kelvin broke the trance and looked down William's backside again. William's heart sped up, and his breath hitched a few times, the tailor noticed nothing and gave a few commands for the young man to follow. William shifted and rose his arms out to full reach.

"What do you have in mind?" The tailor asked, stepping back, reviewing his numbers to make sure everything was correct. William didn't know anything and looked towards Kelvin for help. Kelvin ignored him, silently telling him to figure it out, William bit his lip and looked back to the tailor who waited patiently. He opened his mouth when he thought he knew but quickly closed it when he thought over what he wanted to say. This was embarrassing, why would he be thrown into this situation without a single hint on how to handle it. He took a breath and said what he wanted.

"I believe something that fits. Rather colourful on top but black on the bottom, I rather not walk around like him." William thumbed back to Kelvin, that caught the older man's attention, and he narrowed his eyes at the comment. "Maybe even vintage? I rather not look as American as I am."

"You're American?" Kelvin spoke up from where he sat. William looked up in the mirror and gave the man a complacent smirk. Of course, William did have a weird accent, he was only ten when his father moved him to England, but he always thought it was apparent he wasn't English. "Should have known." Kelvin snorted as he rose a coffee mug to his lips.

"English cut on the jacket and pants, black, of course, I suggest a three button double breasted vest." The tailor gave his opinion, and William played it over in his head. He didn't know what any of that meant, but it sounded nice.

"Let me see, would it be acceptable to make adjustments if needed?"

"Of course sir. A suit is a man's suit of armour, only a boy walks around with unfit armour." William nodded and looked back into the mirror as he looked at himself. He was getting a suit of armour, his very own stylish protection. He hadn't notice Kelvin get out of his seat and walk up behind him.

"You look like a child in a candy shop."

"I am a child."

"Not after you've been dressed properly." William turned to look to his side where the man stood. Kelvin's red hair was always a staple of his character. William wanted a staple, he wanted something that would make him stand out. He had his eyes, but even then they never left a lasting effect on people. Most time, no one noticed them since he didn't keep eye contact. He always felt uncomfortable when he looked someone in their eyes. "When you speak to someone, you look them in the eyes, Willy. Never lower your head. You're standing higher than me, but even then I can make you bow your head." William hadn't even noticed he wasn't looking at Kelvin, too lost in thought to care, he perked back up and met Kelvin's green tunnel eyes. William really wanted to look away as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. But he knew if he did Kelvin would make him do it again some other time. He buckled down and locked eyes with Kelvin, he wouldn't look away even if his mind screaming at him to do so.

William remembered what Kelvin said, he stood with height against the man, with that he could feel the confidence forming. He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders back, he rose his head and looked down at Kelvin. His lips rested in a thin line and with a mind of their own, his fingers linked in front of him. His demeanour changed radically, and for once, he felt more significant than the other. Kelvin grinned when he saw just how serious William could look. It was almost scary, intimidating almost, Kelvin could see the flicker of just who William could become with his help. Maybe in the far future, William would be useful to keep around. William's eyes widen when he felt the air around him get stiff. Even with his aura of confidence, Kelvin's was still much stronger. William was starting to choking from holding his breath.

"Here you are sir, you can use the first changing room." The tailor returned, and William turned away breathless. He quickly thanked the man and headed to the dressing room to escape Kelvin.

~~~

Two years of dressing in a suit or formal attire, perfecting a walk, and clearly getting your thoughts across could change anyone. It altered William, he wasn't some wishful young man with weird eyes and dirty hands. He was a young man that made people look at him with shook. William had grown to enjoy when he caught people's attention with how he dressed, the way he walked in and stole the show, how he spoke with confidence and questioned the other men in the room. Many times CEOs and business partners would talk to him rather than Kelvin. This left him flustered as they complimented him on how structured he was. William knew better than to honestly think it was only from his business attitude. They gawked at him like he was a sweet treat. William wore his hair back in a tight low ponytail, it allowed him to study better but also showed off his sharp, beautiful features. His long lashes gave him angel-like eyes, the purple of his eyes made the men in the business room breathless. The suits he worse were tailored to his slim frame and made him taller, feminine, his pale skin looked like the finest of China. When he handed men their papers, he always caught them looking at his hands, his wrist, the lumber of their hesitance made William clear his throat, and the old men in their suits and ties would hurry off. But not without making remakes amongst themselves.

"Do you think they are sleeping together?"

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"I mean we don't see the misses anymore, she used to come to all the meetings. Wonder what happen to her."

Kelvin always told William to ignore the chatty old men with grey hair.

"Those with grey hair are not always wiser." Kelvin would remind William, placing a hand on his lower back and guiding him away from the meeting room. When they were out of sight, Kelvin would steal a quick kiss from William and wink at him before turning back to the company. When Kelvin was out of sight, William wiped his mouth harshly and roll his eyes. Not too long ago, Kelvin made a move on William. It was at dinner with his wife that Kelvin put his hand on William's thigh under the table and caressed it. It was when his wife went to sleep Kelvin would join, spooking him every time, William in the kitchen for a late-night snack.

William's late-night snack was cookies, Kelvin's would William's lips. William, at first, would push Kelvin off and hurry to do something else. But when Kelvin made it clear that William either chose to follow his dream or be sent back to England with nothing. William made it clear just how much he wanted his dream. He sat in Kelvin's lap and kissed the man back, pretending that this was what he wanted, this was where he needed to be. William knew that it wouldn't be long till Kelvin did something far worse than steal kisses and touches every so often. He knew somewhere down the line Kelvin would force himself on him. The thought made William shake in fear from being touched. The more Kelvin touched him, the more he hated the idea of someone ever putting their hands on him. William knew he wouldn't last long before he blew up and realized how much he hated being in the man's arms. How he wanted to kill the man for putting his disgusting lips on his, his paws all over him and saying the nastiest things. William could only imagine how crazy he would look strangling the man with his own tie.

~~~

"Willy, why don't you do anything with your hair?" Elma sat with William in the sunroom that looked towards the fields. In the two years, William had been with the couple, he and Elma had formed somewhat of a friendship. When she saw he was dressing differently, she made it her goal to help him tidy himself before he left for the day. She always made sure to fix his tie, straighten his pants leg, brush his hair, she was the fashion police it seemed. William didn't mind it. In fact, he enjoyed getting minor tips on how to make himself better. It was like having an older sister that didn't know her husband was making moves on her younger brother. A darling sister.

"I don't know what to do with it."

"Cut it?"

"Ew." Elma laughed and took off her big round sunglasses. She put one of the legs in her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you curl it then? It's so lifeless when you pull it back in a ponytail." William grabbed the end of his ponytail and felt it for a moment, think it over. He looked to Elma's hair, they had almost the same hair except she had dark brown hair whereas he had a shade lighter.

"I don't know how to curl my hair."

"Kelvin is right, American men are so boring."

"I was raised in England."

"Oh, even worse! Come on, let's do your hair." Elma rose from her chair and grabbed the taller male and dragged him to her bedroom. She sat him in her vanity in her walk-in closet, William couldn't believe the amount of clothes one woman could own. He thought Ms Swilzpot was over the top, Elma Hessroar had a closest that would put anyone to shame. William had never had anyone touch his hair beside his father. He sat stiffly on the stool as Elma hooked up her curlers and waited for them to heat up. Once they were hot, she set to work giving his hair volume and spice. His hair took to heat reasonably well, a little too well when Elma couldn't comb out a pigtail she gave him in the front. William's hair was much longer than how it looked. When pressed out, it went past his shoulder to the middle of his back. With curls, it coiled back up to his shoulders.

"You should have it done more often. You have such good hair, I'm jealous." Elma ran her fingers through his hair again as she set it. She curled it like hers, the ends in barrels going inward cupping his face, he almost looked like a male version of her. She looked at his reflection and nodded to herself. He was beautiful. An idea popped in her head, and she grinned devilishly, William noticed and turned around, his bouncy curls following too.

"What are you thinking?"

"Have you ever wore makeup?" William didn't answer, and Elma knew what that meant. "Oh yeah you American English, of course not, especially not in the dull town of yours." William shot her a look and turned back to the mirror and crossed his arms. "Are you against it?"

"I'm not sure," William muttered. He never thought about makeup, his mother didn't wear it because she was naturally beautiful. Ms Shitpot wore a lot, but she never made a point to show him how she did it.

"Here." Elma dug in her draw for her makeup bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She unclasped it and rolled the stick up to reveal a dark maroon colour. William flinched and Elma dismissively waved him off as she grabbed him chine and pulled him towards her. She told him to open his mouth, he obliged, rolling his eyes, and she applied the colour to his lip carefully and pulled away. She moved from in front of him so he could see himself, and he was taken back from how different he looked. It was only a curl of his hair and a pop of colour to his lips, but it was enough to make him believe that it was someone else looking back at him. "You like it?"

"Y-yes," William covered his mouth as he stuttered. His excitement brought out the one thing he hated he did. He nodded instead and Elma smiled proudly to herself.

"Lemme do your whole face then!" Elma looked at William like he was her personal doll. It was only twenty minutes later that she pulled away from his face once again and allowed him to look at his reflection. William leaned forward and ghosted his fingers over his face. His eyes looked bigger from all the dark colours around them, the purple in his eyes were brought out, and even he was captivated. His cheeks were more defined, and his lips were bolder, his face was contoured and shaped sharper, he was afraid to touch it in fear he would ruin it. He stood up and turned to Elma. She jumped up and down at her handy work, ran to one of the many walls of belts and purses, and grabbed the one she eyed when they walked in.

"What are you doing now?" William snorted, hoping she wasn't planning on doing something else over the top. He turned around and was presented with a silk corset. William threw up his hands, waving her off and telling her no. "No, no, no. I'm not putting that on, why in the world would you even think of something like that." William clenched his fist and shook his head. He was not putting that on okay he got it, he looked like a woman, he could pass as long as he didn't open his mouth and covered his neck. But that didn't mean he would walk around in women's clothing for hoots and hollers.

"Please." Elma pouted and held the corset up to her chest."Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Oh my god! William didn't want to listen to this women beg him for things. He voice always became piercing when she rose it in her whiny tone. She did it to Kelvin when she wanted to buy something, or when she wanted to take a trip to snag up more little companies.

"Fine! As long as you shut up." Elma stuck out her tongue, he rolled his eyes as she undid his waistcoat and threw it to the floor. William made a noise, and she hushed him as she wrapped the corset around his waist and clasped the eyehooks. It was uncomfortable as she walked around him, holding ribbons. He thought it was tame until she pulled the ribbons, and his waist felt like it was being crushed. William held his chest then his waist as Elma pulled it tighter and tighter.

"Hold still Willy. I'm almost done, you're so skinny I have to make sure it on."Elma huffed as her arms got tired from pulling. When the last few strings were tightened, she wrapped the extra ribbon around his waist and tied it off on his side. William felt the air in his body being pushed out, how the hell did anyone wear this and be comfortable. "Stand up straight and breath slowly. They start off uncomfortable, but after a while, you get used to it. I wear one everyday under my clothes." William shook his head and tried to stand up. His back was pushed forward, and he felt even skinnier than before. He slowly turned around and looked at himself. William would be lying if he said he didn't like the way he looked in the corset. A few minutes he hated how tight the thing felt around him but now, with how well it looked on him, he found the tightness felt good.

"Honey I'm home where are you?" The front door ringer sounded, and Kelvin called out. Elma clapped her hands and grabbed William's hand and drag him down the stairs.

"Here I am darling, look what I did!" Elma pushed William forward, and he stumbled forward trying not to fall over and die. Standing in front of Kelvin made him freeze up. The ginger didn't look impressed with his wife doing. Kelvin rose finger towards the young man and gestured for William to spin around. William obliged and cringed at himself.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you had a tall, lanky sister. Creepy."

"Oh hush, doesn't he look fabulous?" Elma ran her fingers through William's hair again and flared it out around his shoulders. William tried to hide behind his hair as Kelvin walked up to him. So much for hiding. He grabbed William face and moved it side to side.

"Sure, he does. But Elma, he is a man, not a girl, not a doll, a man."

"Oh please, men can be pretty with curly hair and makeup. Look at the young children when we travel to Paris! It's not gender construction, dear, it's art, it's fashion."

"Of course." Kelvin walked away from his wife's monologue and up the stairs to their bedroom. Elma rolled her eyes and took Williams face in her hands. Her smile was lazy, her eyes told on her, she was annoyed, but she hid it for the best of both parties. Elma and Kelvin had many disagreements, and sometimes they lead to Elma bowing her head at two in the morning.

"Don't listen to him, I think you put more work into yourself." She looked over the makeup and the curls of hair, she really was good at her feminine craft. "Oh god, you do look like you could be my sister." She let go of him and let out a rather amused laugh. She had to admit, when her husband was right, he was right-sometimes.

William wore his hair down, curled at the ends, so it falls like water. He wore light makeup, something that would make his odd eyes stand out. He secretly bought corsets and wore them under his dress shirts. Sometimes when he felt on edge, he would wear them on the outside tucked under his waistcoat. William felt like he was keeping a secret from everyone whenever he walked past them. To someone else, a man wearing a corset and makeup would be nothing more than a fashion choice. No one would find it scandalous for it was proven in history that men did that anyway. But to William, it was like he was holding back a bigger secret than being intimate with his boss. To William, he was a ticking bomb sitting in his classes, sitting through meetings, talking to Elma. He had noticed that with his new garment, his walk became more predominate. His chest held high, and his legs felt longer than they already were. Of course, he wasn't as sly as he thought he was with his physical changes. Kelvin noticed the hair before he saw William face. He even noticed the hard swag in the slender youth's hips. Kelvin felt more tempted than he did before.

"Come to my bedroom tonight. Elma will be off to her mother's."

Kelvin cornered William in the hallway of his factory.

"Kay."

~~~

William would buy all the stars in the sky if it meant he could undo what happened that night. He would pay extra for a constellation if it meant he could get the feeling of Kelvin's hand off of him. He knew it would happen eventually with the way Kelvin cornered him in every way possible. The kissing already made William sick but then came the hands all over his body. Kelvin misinterpreted his shaking and heaving for pleasure, the way his face twisted in horror for adrenalin and bliss. Luckily William wasn't asked to do anything more than to lay back and relax. If he had, he was sure he would have thrown up on the man's lap. Now his legs hurt and he was stuck in bed with the person he hated the most. The only company William could be grateful for was the stars that twinkled far in the sky. They made him think of sprinkles. He missed baking, he missed cooking, he missed England, and most importantly he missed when his body belonged to him. William sat up in the bed as quietly as he could, as slowly, so the pain in his legs didn't hurt so much. He held the covers up to his chest for a form of modesty. No one asks for this life to follow any random path. William never asked to be abandoned, to be mistreated, to be a slave, and now someone sex toy they could call upon whenever. He had a choice. William could continue to be where he was now, or he could change his life again. By changing it, he would live all of this behind him, go back to his roots and be humble with his small shop. William honestly didn't want to do that, but it seemed like the only reasonable thing. He didn't really want the fame and fortune that came with making sweets. He just wanted to make them and see love and admiration from the people who ate his things. William sighed and rested his hand in his hand.

"Can't sleep?" The voice made William breath profoundly and bit his lip harshly. He quickly gathered up the blankets and laid back down.

"No, just thinking." Kelvin accepted that answer with a sleepy nod and rolled back over.

William wasn't supposed to see the papers on Kelvin's desk. He wasn't supposed to know his name was wiped entirely from his small shop back home. There was no longer a shop, Elma shut it down last year with Kelvin's approval. The funds that the shop managed to profit went entirely into the joint bank account. Thousands of dollars that rightly belonged to William was now gone. William wasn't supposed to also find his notebook tucked away in Kelvin's drawer. He had been looking for that for three months, worried he felt it at some park in town. But here it was opened and posted-noted to every idea he ever thought of. Some of them already on the production line. William wanted to cry. He hadn't done that in many years, but the tug at his heartstring pulled him back. The last thing that felt like it belonged to him was finally ripped away, and he was going crazy because of it. He stopped going to his classes, he refused to go to meeting-meetings about his product he had no idea about. He gave them advice about how to sell his own goods. He refused to linger in the couple's large house. He wanted to stay in his room or be out of the house as much as possible. William's world was crushed, and he wasn't sure how to fix it or even stabilize it. Nothing else really mattered. If he felt he would go back to nothing, not even a house, it was all gone. If he stayed, he would be nothing, just a bedmate to some old rich asshole. William cried himself to sleep for the first time in many years, it felt good, but afterwards, he felt worthless.

Then he had a plan.

William was not above criminal activity, for god sakes, he killed a woman as a teenager. He had an idea that would go horribly wrong or horribly right in a matter of seconds. He was going to get himself written into their will. He knew he simply couldn't ask to be, that was off the table, he would have to work himself onto the will. William knew it wouldn't be as easy as being the perfect darling and doing everything he was told. Ha! That would do nothing but make Kelvin want to fuck him against a wall and tell him how pretty he was. William was going to have to do some dirty digging and a lot of acting to get Kelvin to bent and break. Elma didn't have a say so in much. She was the perfect housewife barbie that let her husband handle the essential things. With odds in William's favour, Kelvin kept an extra will hidden in the depths of papers and folders. Kelvin once told William about it drunkenly as he felt up William from behind.

"I'm waiting for the right moment to remove my wife from everything. I thought I loved her, but she cares more about her reputation than me."

With that, William would use the time Kelvin was away from the factory to snoop around. It took him a month to finally find the darn document. But he found it he was happy Kelvin left most of it blank, that way William could write in what needed to be added. Stupidly Kelvin had already signed it, but it required two witnesses. Clearly, William would be one and Elma would be tricked into being the other. Well, that wouldn't be a problem Elma could do anything if she weren't in the right mind. That woman had a drinking problem and sometimes dabbled in drugs. A secret she begged William to keep from her husband. William felt a twinge of happiness in his broken heart as he thought about his plan. It wouldn't take long to get the document signed by the woman but then how would he get it finalized? He couldn't also trick Elma into doing that, too many questions would be asked, and Elma would find out what she was really doing. William had to think of something for that last part. But for now, he was floating on his evil plan, and nothing could bother him. He even kissed Kelvin back like he actually felt for the man. He let Elma use him like a doll and do his hair however she wanted. Either of them found his newfound swing odd but rather enjoyable. William was more so glad they were none of the wiser that he was about to destroy them.

~~~

How the hell did women walk in heels and not fall over? Why did they hurt so much? How was this sexy-oh, wait nevermind William knew the answer to that. He stood in a full-length mirror at a shoe store trying on every pair of heels he could find in his size. He had gotten curious after he started wearing heeled boots. When Elma complained about her heels and how she needed new ones, it got him thinking. It was the weekend which meant he wouldn't be required until the end of the day, thank god, so he snuck out, caught a cab to the nearby town and went window shopping. While out and about many men catcalled him but were highly disappointed when they realized it was a man they were jacking it at. William laughed at their misfunction and continued on his way. He came to the shoe store and went inside. A small woman with big green eyes asked him how could she help him, and he told her without an ounce of shame what he was there for. The little woman seemed thrilled, more than William liked, and hurried off to grab every shoe she could. William was only a size twelve, he could imagine the hassle it might be to find shoes in his size in women's. But this small lady in her off the beat path had them.

"Would you like to try the red ones or the black ones?" The small woman asked, placing the boxes down next to William's feet. She got on her knees in front of him. William thought for a moment and said black, and the woman pulled the shoes from their box. They were simple pumps, a round pointed toe with a sizeable heel. The woman pointed to William's dress shoes, and he told her she could take it off. She treated him with gentleness, William wasn't used to it, but it felt nice. When he took off his shoes and socks, she quickly slid the heels on.

"You can't walk in heels, can you?" The question caught William off guard, and he felt his face heat up. The little woman chuckled to herself and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take. William slowly took it and stood up with a wobbly leg. The heels were only four inches but dear lord it felt higher. William gripped the woman's hand tighter as he tried to stable himself. When he felt okay to stand straight up, he couldn't help but admire the way he looked.

"Men have really nice legs. A shame they don't show them anymore." The little woman commented out loud. William nodded to himself, she was right, he did have beautiful legs.

A quick learner that he was meant William could walk in heels in less than three weeks. It also meant he would be able to run in them in two months. William ended up buying both pairs of heels and running back to the couple's house to parade around in his room. With new shoes and a corset, William sat on the ground in front of his floor-length mirror, looking over himself. He was naked save for the corset and heels. His hair was down and wild around his shoulders. He had done his makeup before he left, but it was simple with nude colours. He curled his knees up to his chest to hold them there. Now that he truly looked at himself, he did lack the most valuable things a real man should have. He wasn't blessed with the amount of body hair that would clearly label him masculine. There were none on his arms, hardly any on his legs and the one place there should be enough wasn't. William was sure that somewhere in the mix, he was supposed to be a girl. It kinda made sense. All the hair that should be on his body went straight to his hair. The mention of his hair made him run a hand through it, pulling at the ends mindlessly and tossing it back behind his shoulders. It had gotten longer over the few months since he started pampering himself. His eyes ran from his feet to his legs, up to his shoulders to his eyes. His eyes were so bored, so dry and dull, he wanted them to shine again. The more he looked at himself, the more he was sure he couldn't recognize himself. The longer he looked, the more he could have sworn he saw Elma. An idea shot through his head so fast he had to slow down to recall it.

'Maybe I could.....But what if...' William thought. He looked up and reached for the loose tube of makeup he had laying on his dresser and unclasp it. He rolled the ruby red lipstick up and study it before applying it to his lips. When he was finished, he grabbed his curling iron and a random pair of sunglasses. When all was said and done. He really did look like her, if you couldn't see his eyes, you would mistake those red lips and curled baby bangs as the peppy woman. William felt offended that he could Minick that woman so well, it was an insult to his own beauty. But it didn't matter if he could pretend to be her to get his plan in action. All he had to do to make sure it worked was to test it out.

Kelvin made sure his wife was always left int he dark about the things he did. There wasn't a real reason for her to know everything when she only cared about herself. So if he had a few pretty faces here and there, she didn't need to know. The same went with Willy, his wife didn't know that the boy was in there bed on nights she was gone. Elma wasn't the woman she used to be before the money. She changed, Kelvin hated it, but he was too stubborn to let her go. Also, it was her father that helped them upstart their company in the first place. Kelvin, at this point, kept her around just to have her. He fucked her when she wanted, bought her everything she wanted, and even catered to her silly hobbies if it meant she was clueless about what he was doing. He'll keep the woman happy as much as she wanted as long as his own endeavours weren't interfered.

The taste of another man was always on Kelvin palette since he was younger. He could have any girl, but the real thrill came from catching a man. To say he fell in love with Elma because she had sharp features, broader shoulders, and a wider frame and a flatter chest wouldn't be a lie. He truly believed he had the best of both worlds. But the unsettling reminder of her voice always drew him back from his fantasy. Oh, how her voice was high pitched and annoying. So when he sat in his armchair in the living room minding his business, he nearly rolled his eyes at the woman as she walked through the door. He was about to put on his fake persona until he realized the person standing in front of him was much taller than his wife and differently, not a woman. Kelvin put down his paper and eyed the young male in front of him with lust in his old eyes.

"I look so much like her, don't I." William pushed up the inward ends of his hair. His smile was bright, white and perfectly straight. The many years of braces paid off in the end. Kelvin hummed and thought it over a bit in his head. William had truly captured his wife to a T. Elma wasn't one to wear a skirt, she prefered pants, flattering fitting women suits that made her look dashing rather than pretty. She loved bright colours, and William made sure to pick a red suit. A white button-up ruffled dress shirt with a cute black ribbon bow. Black pumps and those iconic large round white sunglasses, Kelvin could stand his wife next to William and still think William looked better. The boy was taller and more man-ish, just want Kelvin truly wanted. More importantly, William's voice wasn't annoying, still airy and light but not whinny.

"Come here," Kelvin commanded lustfully. William forced his smile to stay upward as he slowly swayed his way over to the older man. William took it a step farther and sat in the man's lap like his wife did and wrapped his long arms around the man's neck. "You look so much like her but better."

"Careful, we don't want to insult the woman who crafted all this."

"Maybe I should thank her for making you this way." Kelvin leaned forward and peppered kisses down William's neck. William moaned to make sure his show was believable. Kelvin loved that and gripped his waist, drawing him in closer. Wiliam swatted at Kelvin's hands and pulled back with a smirk.

"Don't be so rough, this cost too much for you to think you can destroy it." He playfully mimicked Elma's personality. Kelvin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Don't go sounding like her or you might ruin the moment."

"Don't worry Mr Hessroar, I'm sure we can solve that problem. Wouldn't want you running off with some boy with pretty eyes to satisfy yourself." William removed the glasses and batted his eyes.

"Or course Mrs Hessroar."

~~~

Getting Elma drunk was always a treat when William got to watch the woman fall all over the place like a drunk monkey. He had convinced the woman to sit down a late afternoon and have a few stress relievers. She happily agreed and brought out her heaviest stuff. William wasn't one to throw back more than two, he just couldn't handle anything heavy nor light. He was a lightweight as Elma liked to call him whenever they were together. They sat in her favourite place of the house, the sunroom, it was perfect for watching the sun go down and just take in the view.

"I love him so much." Elma drunkenly slurred her words as she hung off the side of the armchair. William felt himself getting a bit buzzed after taking a third shot. He couldn't get too lost in the wonderful world of intoxication, he had a plan to put in place. He turned over to the loose woman and acknowledged her comment. "We were everything before we started up our company. Then it was like he didn't even care for me anymore." Was William supposed to care about their relationship? How could he when he was on the batting end of Kelvin's attacks. Elma sat up, holding her head and leaned back in the chair, covering her eyes. William hoped she wouldn't start crying; otherwise, he was going to stumble his way to his room and go to bed.

"Then what happen?" William asked, dryly, no really caring to hear her sob story, but if it meant she would sign the papers who cares.

"I don't know," Elma took a sip from her glass and sighed. "We were a team, and then he just lost interest in me. It's like he doesn't want me around, that's a bit harsh, but it's true." William huffed and rolled his eyes, this caught Elma attention, and she fully turned to him with a bothered look. William looked towards her with nonchalant eyes and a raised lip.

"All he does is talk about you Elma, all he wants is you. He feel that's it's you that has lost interest in him." William swirled the liquid in is glass around in circles watching as it moved so loosely. That's how he wanted to feel after having this conversation.

"H-He does? What does he say?"

"How beautiful you are, the way you are so bubbly, your sense of style. He is so in love with you, but he feels like you care more about your repetition than you do him. You have that poor man worried you're going to leave him."

"I would never! I love him!" Elma yelled but then flinched at that raise of her voice. She tried to calm herself by fanning herself, but it still left her face red. "I love him so much. The only reason I dress like this is that when we go out, I used to see him look at other women. I thought if I changed myself, he would look at me more." William wanted to laugh at this poor woman's terrible thinking. But who was he to laugh? He would be a hypocrite, he was changing himself to it into a box to get ere he wanted. With that thought, he took another harsh sip from his glass, finishing it off without a struggle.

"He likes it better when you don't. He told me he missed when you were natural."

"He does?" Elma leaned forward wishfully, and William nodded and brought himself closer.

"Yes."

"What does he say?" They got closer.

"Many things. The way your hair falls when it isn't curled, how you glow in the morning before you draw on your face, and when you lazy around in his shirt. When your eyes twinkle like stars when he sees that spark of excitement." All of the things William listed were all the things Kelvin liked about him. But she didn't need to know that. She was too busy dazed in a false state of charm. William reached out and cupped her face, rubbing small circles on her cheek. Elma didn't pull away but instead nuzzled her face into his palm. William didn't like how easy the woman fell into his touch. How easy she fell apart even in a weakened state, it was too easy to take advantage of her. He pitied a fool who was in love with a monster that didn't love them back. He once pitied himself. Elma held onto his wrist for comfort and closed her eyes. William's breath hitched when he saw how much she looked like him when he couldn't see her dark chocolate eyes. It was almost captivating, was this what Kelvin saw when he preyed on him? The buzz in William's system started to make it's way to his head as he leaned down and took capture of Elma's lips. At first, the woman was shocked and thought to pull away, but the more William kissed her, the harder she fell into his arms. William sloppily tangled his fingers in her long hair and deepen the kiss. Elma moaned and gripped his shoulders. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless and panting for air. William's mind was flooded with mix emotions as he watched Elma float. He never kissed a woman like that, and it was so different from how Kelvin kissed him. William secretly liked it, then again, he liked the roughness of Kelvin devil lips despite hating the man.

"D-Don't tell Kelvin about this, please." The woman looked so scared as she begged William to stay quiet. William almost felt bad, almost, he took her hand into his and nodded with a small smile.

"Of course, it's our little secret. Now drink of we have a long night of celebration!" William gave a childish giggle as he reached for her glass that had fallen to the ground during their kiss.

"Celebration?"

"Of course, we are going to celebrate you becoming natural again and winning back the love of your life." William poured her a mix of two brands and handed it to her. Elma seemed pleased with the announcement of love. Even more excited to the drink that was poured for her. She took it and waited for William to pour his own so they could cheers. They clinked glasses and Elma went to town dowing hers as fast as she could. William barely touched his as he watched her. When she finished, he pretended he took a big gulp and nodded towards her. The woman already doing William a service of pouring her next full cup and dowing it. Five glasses finished Elma was stumbling and swaying around the room mumbling about nothing. William had slipped out of the room during one of her rants and came back with a tray. On the tray were two white lines and a document. William had found her hidden stash of cocaine in her closet. He knew the woman wouldn't turn down getting completely high off her ass and that way when he told her to sign the paper she would do it.

"Elma, sweetheart, come here for a moment." The drunk woman turned around and saw the tray and started to shake her head in protest as best she could.

"W-Willy I really shouldn't, Kellie wo-wouldn't like it." William sat the tray down and walked over to her. He took hold of one of her hand and held her face with another. He smiled sweetly to her to ease her worries and leaned down to kiss her again.

"It's just two lines, you could do one, and he would never know." His voice was so sweet, like candy, like smooth out warm chocolate freshly cooked. Elma loved it and nodded, he led her back to her chair and handed her the trey. Elma wasted no time snorting the first line and then the second. She threw her head back and wiped the powder that got on her face. She turned to William and started to laugh. William smirked and retook the tray.

"Oh gosh darn it."

"W-what?" Elma rose in a bit of panic, but William hushed her and laid her back.

"Shhh it's nothing, Kelvin told me to give you a sign off sheet, but I forgot all about it. Here it is, but I suppose we can do it in the morning." Elma shook her head and sat up as best she could.

"I'll sign it now, I'm not going to wake up properly tomorrow thanks to you." She smirked and held out her hand. William smiled and handed her a pen and the paper. Elma took the things and tried to sober up a bit to read over what was on the paper. William hoped her mix of intoxication wouldn't allow her vision to settle. Elma to blink her eyes a few times, but her vision was still double and wobbly, she eventually gave up and signed her name where the 'x' was. She handed it back to William, and he took it eagerly. He slipped it into his back pocket and threw the pen on the ground behind the chair.

"Come on, one more drink, and then I think we should call it a night."

"W-Willy I can't." Elma high was dragging her down now. William shook his head and gave her the glass anyway. Elma didn't want to disappoint and drank it before rolling over on herself and closing her eyes. William smile finally dropped, and he was happy for it. Smiling too long made his face hurt, he waited a few minutes before poking the woman to see if she was still responsive. He would honestly be really shitty if she died right there and then. When she stirred but remained passed out, William was happy with what he got and left the room. He first stopped by his room and hid the paper in his closet in one of his dress coats. A long red coat he bought but never wore because it was still warm in the Swizz mountains. He then looked in the mirror to fix himself up so he could look like Elma as much as possible. He way to Kelvin and Elma's bedroom where he knew the man would be sleeping. He knocked a few times and waited for a response. When one didn't come, he slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door. Kelvin was asleep in bed, William smirked and started to undress as he got closer to the bed. When he climbed into the bed, he wasted no time running his hands over the man's body. Kelvin stirred and rolled over sleepily. In the dark light he couldn't make out who was apparently in his bed, but the way those red lips curled on the ends and the hair fell he was she it was his wife.

"Aren't you a bit handsy, dear?" He asked, closing his eyes and moving into William touch. William shook his head and leaned down to kiss the man deeply. Kelvin responded well and flipped them over so he was on top. William was glad the man didn't reach for his glasses. William played as Elma and Kelvin drank it up. In no time William was faking his way to an orgasm calling out Kelvin's name and begging for more. Like Elma would. At this point, William was sure Kelvin knew it was him, but either of them stopped. Kelvin's mind told him this was the Elma he really wanted, sleep-deprived made anything believable. When all was said and done, Kelvin called out his wife's name lovingly, and it made William flinch. When he was sure the spent man next to him was truly happy and asleep he slipped out the bed. He grabbed all his clothes and went to his room to shower. William stayed in the shower for two hours trying to scrub the feeling of both of them off of him.

~~~

"You're sleeping with my husband!" Elma ran into the kitchen with eyes full of tears and a heartbreak every second she had to look at William. It had been a month since that night and William was sure she hadn't seen them considering she was unconscious when he left her. Wiliam stood in his red pinstripe suit, his hair flowing down but curled inward, his face done in natural shades with a smokey eye. His beauty only made her angrier. She stormed up to William slapped him across the face sobbing. His head jerked from the pain, but he quickly formed himself and watch the woman's break down.

"I'm not sleeping with your husband. Your husband is sleeping with me." William didn't even try to hide it anymore. He wasn't going to kiss her feet and pretend to be innocent.

"You....you fag!" The world was new to William vocabulary, but it knew it was an insult. He couldn't stop himself as he smacked her and took hold of her hands to stop her from getting away.

"You listen to me right now, you overly emotional, whinny pitiful brat." William's voice lowered, and Elma silence said it all as she cowered before him. His eyes were wide and sharp, starring her down and making the ground her new fond sanctuary. "For the past three years, your husband has been the one all over me. He brought me here with a promise to help me, but the only thing he gave me was more trama than the shit I already had." William threw her hands to the side and leaned down to get eye to eye to her. The rush of finally telling the blind woman about her husband felt terrific. He was going to lay it on her, he was going to tell her every little detail and every moment that ruined him. He was going to tell her everything whether she liked it or not.

"Why." Elma choked out.

"Why? Maybe because he married you because he wanted a man with all the lady bits. But then he realized, 'no I don't want that I want a woman with manly bits'. Your husband took one look at me that day you wanted to play dress up and thought. 'Finally the Elma I wanted'. You're too stupid to realize I've been looking more and more like you as time passes." William laughed and shook his head. Elma couldn't even cry anymore, William took pleasure in her sadness. "All this is your fault, even before I got here. Now I'm stuck being your husband's fucking sex toy until you make up your mind of rather you want to be the person he wants or leave."

"But you said-"

"It's all true what I told you. He does love you but your not what he wants anymore. When I said he liked when you looked natural, I meant when you look more androgynous. Like a man." William stepped over her and sat at the island counter. He should be headed to the factory to deal with Kelvin, but surely this was an excuse to tell for when he was asked why he was late. Elma managed to get off the floor, stabling herself on the kitchen sink and looking around trying to think. "Honestly you should be thanking me for my grief, he's been saying yes to you more and more just so you stay happy and away from him true affairs."

Elma thought she was going to throw up at how calm he was, how William didn't care that he was in the middle of a marriage. He turned to him but couldn't look him in the eyes.

"How could you."

"How could I?!" William got to his feet, heeled in his black pumps, he towered her, his anger was now city high. "How dare I?! No, how dare you for walking into my shop trying to buy it. How dare your husband preying on me and promising to actually help me grow. How dare both of you to take away my pride and joy and strip me for everything I was. I became a toy for both of you. You closed my shop, you stole my ideas and produced them. Every business meeting I've sat through I unknowingly helped make you money off of me. So yeah god forbid me for being molested and raped by your darling husband so the both of you could live off my money!" Elma had nothing to say, and William could see that he had finally torn her down. He couldn't even bother getting a reaction out of her. He grabbed the purse off the counter and turned on his heels and left.

"Willy I-"

"Hush! You have nothing important to say. Now if you excuse me." He cleared his throat and pumped up his hair. "I have to go pretend to be the perfect little Barbie doll." His voice rose to its natural tone, and he mimicked her giggle.

~~~

"I'm sorry." Elma stood in the sunroom door, waiting for William to acknowledge her. William didn't and continue to sip his drink; lately, he had picked her nasty habit as well. Elma swallowed her nervousness and walked into the room and around his chair. He wore her sunglasses and wore a snarl. His long legs crossed as he turned his head sharply at her.

"For what dear." He smiled. His tone didn't match his face, and Elma knew that behind those shades, he was glaring at her.

"For everything."

"Oh dear, no need to be, it's not as if you also planned on him attacking me. That one simply slipped through the plan, and he failed to inform you."

"Willy."

"Oh, how I hate that name so much." There were silence and William continued to sip his drink. Elma finally broke the tension by sitting down int he chair across him.

"I want to divorce him."

"No!" William sat up and cleared his throat. Elm perked up with a worried expression waiting for him to continue. "Don't do that. You signed a prenup, you'll get nothing, and he gets to walk away with the company despite it being your father who funded it. To the eye of the court, you have nothing. He made sure of that." William words sounded pitiful for a moment. Elma looked hurt and looked down to her hands.

"I knew this would all backfire on me. I knew it." She was about to cry, and William quickly cleared his throat.

"but there is a way you could get the money if he so happens to disappeared."

"How?"

"Well, he was writing up a new will and put me down as the heir to the estate and all his belongings. I'm not saying death is an opinion but, if he so happens to drop dead, you get nothing, and I get everything, which surely means you could possibly get it too."

"I could?"

"Of course! I wouldn't bring this up with you if I didn't somewhat like you. It's not your fault he is a terrible person, you deserve something for dealing with him. I do have a heart." William took off his shades and shook his head. Elma for a moment couldn't think of anything but his lips and the memory of when they kissed. The death of her husband should have been the first thing on her mind, but it wasn't. William saw the way Elma fought with herself and sat back to wait for her to come to a conclusion.

"How would we do it?" The sick, wicked smile that ran across Wonka's face said it all as he thought of all the ways to get ride of Kelvin.


	22. The Woe of Feeling Dizzy

Taylor was sure the reaction she giving Wonka was meme-worthy. None of the stuff he had told her was what she expected. The mysterious Wonka was a lot more than he let on. How in the world was there ever a Willy (the heart and humbled) was a shocker? Taylor tried to wrap her head around his life story. She still had so many questions, but she could fill in the blanks somewhat just by guessing.

"Are you happy now, little girl?" Wonka wasn't genuinely asking. It just felt fitting.

"Nope. Now I'm fucking worried about your sanity." Of course, Wonka left out the little details of how he also got the wife to 'retire' and entrust him with the company and bank accounts'. He also left out his depressing years was he drunk himself silly, and part toke in larger than life parties he hated. She also didn't need to know about his double life, that one was none of her business. The other little details she already knows.

"The last thing I want is your worry and pity."

"I would never pity someone like you." Taylor didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. She wanted to take it back before he chewed her out.

"Good, guess that's the only good trait you have. Now do me a favour and leave, you're giving me a headache by breathing." Wonka stood up and cracked his back, a crack and pop and Wonka moaned from how good it felt. Taylor stood as well adhering to his wish about to leave. They both took off at the same time, and her hand brushed against his thigh. Wonka doubled over with a breathy moan. He snapped his neck to look at Taylor like she had caused the world to end. Wonka then had a flash of memories flash in his head that he didn't have before.

"Get out!" Taylor jumped and ran to the door and out down the hallway.

She didn't go to Scarlet's room, Wilfred would be in there, she didn't want to go back to the cocoa bean room, Wesley and Willy would be in there, and she couldn't be bothered with the both of them. Instead, she ran to her room and dove into her bed, her ears were ringing for no reason, and she was light-headed. She curled in on herself and tried to ease it away. What the hell was this day? What the hell was any day? Taylor wasn't sure if any of everything made sense, was it suppose to at this point? Taylor rolled over to her back and looked to the ceiling. First, an intact Wonka stormed into her room this morning and saw her naked. Then a batch of candy went wrong, and there were now two Wonkas. More Wonkas than there honestly needed to be with the brother's here. Then Welsey's snake scared Willy, causing him to pass out on top of heat exhaustion. She had to strip him down, but then that didn't work out, and she got a bit handsy. Found out he had a tattoo that takes up his whole back. Then he wakes up and jacks it to her-that was more of a compliment than a complaint in her opinion. Then Scarlet gets spooked, and Taylor had to face Wonka. Then to wrap it all up, Taylor receives a life story only a crazy novelist would think up and present to their readers. This was too much, and Taylor needed her daily nap. That was it! A nap. Simple self-care that would allow her to escape the factory and all the people in it. She quickly kicked off her shoes and settled into bed, in no time she was fast asleep.

~~~

"Taylor?.....Taylor......TAYLOR!"

Taylor shot up and out of bed, landing on her face and groaning. She quickly took off her glasses to make sure she didn't break them, relief when she didn't and looked over to who had woken her. Scarlet stood above her with her fingers linked in front of her and a wide smile. Taylor weakly smiled back and got to her feet, now her back hurt, great, Scarlet noticed and gave an apology for scaring her.

"It's fine, what's up?"

"It's dinner time."

"What time is it?" Taylor spun around to her nightstand and looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for four hours, it felt like a few minutes, but then again, sleeping can make any time frame speed up.

"I tried looking for you earlier, but I didn't think you would have been in your room. Whoops." Scarlet threw her hands up, and Taylor chuckled. She did feel better, her head could actually handle the thought of today better than before. Taylor quickly fixed herself up, and she and Scarlet headed to dinner.

Everyone was already there seated in their respective seats. Only this time a form of Wonka sat at the top of the top, Taylor was so happy she chose the seat behind Welsey so she didn't sit next to Willy. She could tell he wasn't too pleased about that as Welsey pulled out her chair and she took it.

"Great now we are all together we can start," Wilfred said, raising his glass to his mouth. Scarlet quickly placed her hand over the top of it and gave him a hard look. "Don't worry, I've already had my limit. One glass of wine won't hurt." Scarlet thought it over then nodded and removed her hand. Wilfred leans down to give her a quick peck on the cheek, and that calmed her even farther. Welsey and Taylor did what they always did, look at each other and go 'yuck' sticking out their tongues. The table soon erupted into laughter, Willy had the laughest of them all. When it died down Taylor knew it would get awkward, so she reaches out to the middle of the table and rung the bell. The small Oompa Loompa show of setting the table with many different foods started up. Taylor and the rest were always amazed but not jumping out fo their seats. Willy, on the other hand, was so impressed with everything. His face said it all when he turned to try and look at every trick the little works did.

 _"You've never seen them do this?"_  Wesley signed to his brother. Willy shook his head a bit embarrassed. He never had a reason to eat in the dining room, it was just there because when he bought the factory, it was there. Some old scientist once lived in it, all the rooms already had a purpose, and Willy just made them better. He usually ate in his office or even bedroom depending on what he was doing. A few times he was brought his dinner in the inventing room because he was so caught up in work. If he knew the little workers would pull a "Be Our Guest", he would shimmy down everyday just to see them perform. Watching the Loompas always stimmed him and put him in a good mood. Like he was now, long forgotten about Taylor not sitting next to him. When the food was set they dug in, as always the "mom" and "dad" couple pampered and dotted each other. While the "kids" shot remarks about how disgustingly cute they were.

"Why do you call them......mo-......that?" Willy couldn't get the words out, but he knew the table knew what he meant. Taylor held up her hand to signal she would answer him after she finished chewing.

"Look at them; they are such parents. Wilfred is the stoic father that is putty in his wife's hands, and Scarlet is the bubbly wife that knows how to bring his walls down." Welsey smiled and nodded, Wilfred rolled his eyes and scutched up his nose as he took a bit of his steak. Scarlet shot Taylor a playful look and Taylor returned it. Willy watched both sides and smiled to himself. It seemed like they always had a good time together during this hour. He liked it, but he also felt left out since he was the one to refuse coming down when he was whole. His face dropped, and he started to stare off into the distance, caught up in his thoughts. No one seemed to notice his sudden mood shift, but Scarlet, who nudged Taylor under the table to get her attention. Taylor responded then looked over, she sighed and put her cutlery down.

"So Willy," Willy's eyes shot up and stared at Taylor. When the words left her lips, she cringed as she remembered what she was told earlier. "Wait, do you even like being called that?"

"I don't mind it. Everyone calls me that." Willy smiled.

"We don't, I'm not calling a grown man 'Willy', maybe when we were kids but not now." Wilfred said with a sigh, and Wesley rose his hands to tell him to shut up. Wilfred shrugged his shoulders and waved Wesley off.

"Do you want to be called Willy?" Taylor pressed on trying to figure out if she could get him out the grey area.

"I don't mind it anymore, I used to be bothered by it, but it's grown on me I do believe. It's my brand." Willy rose his hands and gave spirit fingers. Taylor smirked and shook her hands.

Dinner was amazing. After the awkward walk around conversation, it was easier for Willy to talk to everyone. He spoke with his brothers like they were never separated and even filled in each others adventure stories. It came to a shook that they tended to be in the same areas a lot of the time. Wesley was filled with so much delight hearing his eldest brother speak about his many accomplishments. Wilfred, though not as many achievements as his younger brothers, still enjoyed sharing his own. To Taylor, they looked like a family, a family that spent only a few days apart but always came back to share with each other. It was a beautiful sight, even more, beautiful when Willy and Wesley choice to become childish and Wilfred put on his big brother deminer. At the end of the feast, everyone was tuckered out and happy, instead of bosting conversation, there were small two way chats. Soon Scarlet told everyone goodnight, Wilfred wouldn't be joining her just yet, she kissed him and left. Welsey seemed to be staying too, and Taylor got the hint that the brothers wanted to be left alone. Willy looked at Taylor as she rose from her seat and stretched, they locked eyes, and she smiled at him.

"Alright boys have fun, I got work to still finish, no heavy drinking Wonka can't hold his alcohol.

"Yes I can," they all called in a union with equally insulting faces. Taylor was amazed and held her self back from making another remark. She held up her hands, surrendering to them in a fit of giggles. "Okay sorry, my bad. Enjoy your night, boys." Taylor called out as she walked out of the room. Now left alone, the brothers just stared at each other. There was so much that needed to be said and told, but the silence between them was comforting. A 'sorry for being away' kind of silence that they understood that didn't need any words. Soon Wilfred broke the silence with a deep chuckle and a turn of the head to Willy.

"A candy maker? You ran off and became a candy maker? You know our father really wanted to have your head." Willy nervously laughed and nodded.

"It wasn't easy, I will say, but once I got on my feet, the world fell into my hands." Willy held up a cupped gloved hand to symbolize the world.

 _"You made such a name for yourself! I get asked all the time if I'm related to the 'wonderful candyman Willy Wonka' when I travel."_  Wesley signed. Willy blushed at the compliment, he knew the world liked him, but he never listens to what they honestly had to say.

"As do I, back home everyone sells your products, I've stopped wearing a nametag just so people would stop asking me." Wilfred grinned, he grabbed his glass again, it was nearly empty, it was enough to fizzle out his drinking need. He drunk the last of it and push the glass to the middle of the table. "It's a shame you closed down the factory though. The circulation of what you do release is so rare in America that people will fight like dogs to get a chocolate bar."

 _"The Swizz are natural calm people, but I have seen a few encounters between parents getting their children a Nerds Rope,"_  Welsey added. Willy laughed at the thought of people really interacting with one another in such a negative way over his candy. If he were whole, he wouldn't be as humble as he was hearing all of this. He would have teased that there were more than just fights over his products, there were bets, underground deals, illegal export. You name it, he did it, he made it, and shipped it. But as the heart, he really felt human compared to the rest of the world.

"I had to close the factory because someone was stealing and giving my recipes away." Willy chimed in, and his brother turned towards him with knotted brows.

"It's been seven years since then, are you ever going to reopen and international ship again?" Wilfred asked.

"I have no idea? Maybe? I haven't really been thinking about reopening and reconnecting ties, I've had other stuff to worry about lately that nothing like that really matters." Willy confessed, placing his hands on the table.

 _"Other things like a certain young lady."_  Wesley knew Willy didn't see what he sighed and Wilfred did. Wilfred shot him a look and dismissed him. Little did either of them know, Willy did see it and he started turning bright red. Wilfred palmed his face and sighed, trying to figure out why Welsey felt the need to be a child all of a sudden.

"No such thing!" Willy barked sharply, and Wesley made air quotation. Wilfred rose an eyebrow at William's outburst, it was all too familiar to when he was younger.

 _"Sure, it's not like there is anyone secretly pending after you. Such distractions must be brought to a halt."_  Wesley signed slily averting his eyes. William had the sudden urge to knock him upside the head but reframe in fear Wilfred wouldn't say something. Then this whole dinner would end on a wrong note.

"Taylor hasn't been a distraction," Willy tried to convince his brothers. Either of them was buying it, it knew they were, Wilfred's face was bored, and Wesley held a giant smile. "S-she's....um.....She's been of great help around the factory and in helping me come up with new ideas. But she isn't-"

"You both have feelings for each other, clearly she okay with allowing you to know she does. Are you nervous?" Wilfred asked. He now eyed his empty glass wishing it would magically refill itself. But he made a promise, and he had to stand by it. "Is it because of her age?"

"N-no, though that could be a problem since she's only twenty, that's not it." Willy already tried that excuse on himself of why he couldn't entertain the idea of them being together.

"Is there someone else?" Wilfred added. Willy shook his head quickly and bit his lip.

 _"I believe that if there isn't anything holding you back, you should go for it. Take a risk and jump higher than high! For example, Wilfred fell in love again after Henna, you became a chocolatier after being raised by our father, and I wanted to see my brothers all in one room."_  Wesley slowly signed so both of his brothers would see how much he meant when he talked about them. Wilfred smiled, and Willy felt his heart speed up.  _"Or you know if you truly don't want to be with her, I'll gladly take her around the world."_

"No!" Willy shouted and then covered his mouth. Wesley couldn't help himself from teasing him, he knew as soon as he said something like that Willy would throw a fit. He always did when they were younger. Wesley could have brought up how she kissed him, but he knew that would break Willy's heart.

"Alright alright, enough, but in all seriousness William if you truly feel for the young woman and she strongly feels for you. I see no reason in not allowing your relationship to bloom. She clearly still has her mind set on her work, as do you, so there won't be any altercation of ignorance towards the factory or business." Wilfred used his fancy language, trying to persuade his younger brother as best as he can. He knew once upon a time after his marriage, he didn't think he would love again, but then Scarlet showed up. Everyone deserves to be happy with someone. Whether it be with someone you romantically love or people you platonically love.

"You think....it's okay? I mean, you think I could?"

"Of course!" Wesley said this time with hope in his eyes for his brother. Wilfred nodded in agreement, now tapping his fingers on the table as his nerves started to surface.

"Wilfred?"

"Hmm."

"Do you want a drink?" William asked, looking down at his brother's restless fingers. Wilfred tried to hold it together and shake his head 'no' but quickly his face gloomed, and he closed his eyes, taking in a breath.

"Dear god yes." He groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Just one, nothing more, Scarlet would be really upset, she already threw out my cigarettes." William rung the bell, and an Oompa Loompa came with a bottle of rum. Wilfred eyed the bottle then looked over to William who shrugged and tapped the table for the Loompa to fill everyone glass. They all said thank you and take a swig. William and Wesley coughed as soon as the rum hit their throats. Wilfred drunk it with ease and laughed at his brothers.

"I don't really drink," Wesley admitted.

"I haven't had a drink in seven years," Willy added, holding his chest and blinking a few times.

"Children," Wilfred mumbled.

~~~

Willy clumsy fumbled with the keys in his pocket, trying to open his bedroom door. He and his brothers decided that a few more drinks wouldn't hurt anyone as drunk themselves silly. Willy became extremely bubbly, everything was funny, and he just couldn't stop laughing. Wilfred was sleepy and couldn't keep his eyes open. Wesley, even though he didn't drink as much as the others, still drunk, was rather mellow until you ask him a question. His stutter completely ruined his English and everything was 'blah blah blah eeeeyep.' Wesley sloppily told Wilfred he could crash in his room so Scarlet wouldn't find out. Willy told everyone he needed to lay down or else he would laugh the night away. They parted ways and when Willy managed to get on the elevator and to his room. He was bummed out that the door was locked, of course, he would lock the door as no one could bother him. A very typical pissy Wonka thing to do. Willy laughed at himself, he was rather moody at times, there didn't even have to be a real reason, just pissy pissy pissy. When he finally found the right key, he shoved it in and clumsily turned it. When he heard the sweet click of the lock turning, he giggled and pushed the door open without a care in the world. He lazily looked up and scream when glowing purple eyes hovered in the darkness of his room. Willy fell to the floor knocking his hat off and his cane rattling away as it rolled beside him. The eyes looked him up and down, the left eye twitched before they moved closer. Wonka crossed his arms as gave himself a very disgusted look.

"You're drunk."

"You're scary."

"We're scary." Wonka hissed, the mean one was dressed in nothing but his robe, not even his gloves. Willy got off the floor, grabbing his things and tried to push pass himself to get into the room. Wonka moved to the side to allow himself in, but it didn't stop him from burning holes into his own head.

"Stop doing that," Willy whined as he took off his coat and gloves and placed them on his dresser. He didn't care right now to fold and put his clothes away, he wanted to lay down.

"Doing what?" Wonka asked, already knowing the question.

"That, she's right, we have to stop doing that, it's creepy."

"We're creepy." Willy had never realized how annoying he was. It was so much different when he was on the receiving end, no wonder Taylor get so fed up with him. Willy kicked off his shoes and plopped into bed curling to his side, pulling the blankets over his head. Wonka lip twitched, and he made his way to the foot of the bed, he yanked the blankets away and watch himself flinch. Willy tried to pull the blankets back, but it was no use when his other self threw them to the floor.

"What?" Willy sat up and finally looked at his reflection. They both held annoyed and peeve expressions.

"You never think before you do, that's you're problem, always been your problem." Wonka hissed and stepped onto the bed, causing Willy to back up against the headboard. "You always go with the flow, what  _feels_ right."

"What are we-you on about? Why are you being so.....so.....ew?"

Wonka slid down to his knees and straddled himself. He kept his hands on either side of his reflection and leaned in closer. Willy became scared of his own eyes.

"I know what you did, I felt it, remembered it and hated the thought that you even bothered." Wonka barked through gritted teeth. Willy's eyes went wide as he thought for a moment, and it finally dawned on him what his clone was talking about. He blushed and looked away like a shy teenager. Wonka grabbed the other's face and pulled his attention back towards him. Willy's heart sped up, and so did Wonka's, they were both panting lightly as they stared at each other. Wonka started to feel dizzy all of a sudden. He let go of himself and held his head, Willy was fine, but he saw the way his clone seemed to be discombobulated. Willy reaches out a hand to grab his clone, but Wonka swatted him away and rolled to the side of him.

"Now I'm drunk." Wonka groaned unable to sit up, he stayed put on the bed, and Willy eyed him to make sure it was safe. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Willy retorted. With his newfound soberness, he undid his vest and threw it to the floor. Still not feeling up to getting out of his day clothes, he unbuttons the first three-button on his shirt and laid back against the headboard.

"Why do we like her? Why are they in our factory?" Wonka asked himself out loud.

"Because she's one of the few people that's been in our life that's cared. She knows what's best even when she doesn't."

"I wasn't looking for an answer," Wonka huffed and held his face with both of his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it. "Has that really been the only reasons?"

"No."

"What the other reasons?"

"I'm not telling you," Willy yawned before sliding down and turning his back to his clone. "You have to figure it out, you're the logical one."

"Shut up." Wonka rolled his eyes but then close them. The tiredness from being drunk finally took over his body, and he was fast to sleep. Willy kept himself up long enough to hear the soft snoring from the other before allowing himself to fall into a slumber. 

 


	23. Gum Gum

"Morning Scarlet," Taylor called over her shoulder as she checked off a few things on a clipboard. It didn't matter that Wonka was still split in half or that his family was here. There was still work that had to be done everyday, and Taylor prefered to have it done so when Wonka was back together he wouldn't scold her for slacking.

"Morning dear, how are the gum gum balls?" Scarlet skipped over to the conveyor belt and peered over the glass casing to look at the candy. Taylor gave a click of her pin and leaned over as well with a tilt of the head.

"It was going smoothly until one of the gumballs busted on the picker and clogged the assembly. But once I got that unstuck, everything went back to being fine." Scarlet nodded and smile. Taylor seemed so mature and older when talking about the production line. The months they spend besides one another working showed that when it was time for Taylor to buckle down, she did. Scarlet that prior that it would be her that kept everything in line for the two bubble heads she worked for. But it was a blessing Taylor wasn't just young and dumb. She was young mostly, but she was dumb only occasionally.

"Did you go to Wonka's this morning?" Scarlet leaned back and watched as Taylor's face scrunched up a bit. The younger girl held the clipboard to her chest and bit the inside of her cheek.

"No, I usually drop off breakfast, but I just didn't feel like it, yesterday was so fucking weird." Taylor chuckled a bit and scratched her head. The feeling of not having her hair done distracted her for a moment, but then she snapped back to the conversation. "The night ended fine with dinner, but I'm not sure how it would be if I went up there and one of them answered the door. Or maybe he is back together? I have no idea; I just don't want to be around him right now." Scarlet understood that and stood in silence with Taylor. Scarlet could admit that yesterday events made her head spin with confusion. First the whole situation with Wonka and a clone, then dinner, and afterwards having a very drunk Wilfred stumbling back to her room pleading for her not to be mad he was pissed. It was best for the two girls to stand and watch the conveyer moving alone and agree in silence. A few minutes passed of them watching the line and then Taylor started to laugh.

"What?" Scarlet asked, turning her head to the girl.

"Okay about to say something crazy but you have not to freak out." Taylor shook her head and covered her mouth. Scarlet cocked an eyebrow and leaned in a bit waiting for Taylor to continue.

"Yesterday I went with Willy and Wesley to the coca bean room, right?"

"Yes?" Where was she going with this?

"Willy fainted from the heat, as one does in a full suit and coat, and I had to take his clothes off." Taylor trailed off the last bit, not sure if she should tell Scarlet that Wonka had a giant tattoo on his back. Scarlet's eyes went wide as she was about to say something but Taylor quickly stopped her. "No! Nothing like that happened. Ha! I fucking wish, but no nothing happened. I got his clothes off, and I went off to wait for the Loompas to come help him the rest of the way."

"Okay, what is it that would make me freak out?" Scarlet air quoted 'freak' and Taylor drew in a big breath and let it all nervously. Beforehand Taylor could jokily tell someone something so inappropriate without a second thought. But as the words started to form in his brain, so did the image of it happening, it made her so flustered.

"When I came an hour later to check on him, I found he was awake and well."

"And?"

"I found him await and well and masturbating," Taylor whispered so the little workers in the room wouldn't hear her. Scarlet paled and damn near lost her footing when Taylor finished. Taylor held her hand over her mouth as Scarlet looked around and back towards her with a sour expression.

"He knows what that's is?!" Scarlet tried not to scream, but it came out louder than it should. Taylor bubbled with laughter and doubled over on her knees as Scarlet expressed her disgust and horror. Taylor leaned against a pole to the side of her trying to catch her breath. Scarlet shook her head back and forth, saying 'ew' and closing her eyes tightly. "Oh god Taylor no. Oh god, I don't wanna think about that, I just had breakfast."

"Wilfred's dick isn't breakfast," Taylor said through fits of laughter making Scarlet stop for a moment and blush. She stuck out her finger and wagged it at Taylor.

"I paired it with pancakes and eggs! It was a well-balanced meal if you ask me." Scarlet could help the slips of laughter that escaped her as well and soon, both of the girls had eyes on them as they laughed their hearts away. When they finally calm down and could breathe Scarlet knotted her eyebrows with a half-open mouth.

"Who masturbates after fainting?" She asked.

"The same person that does it to though of the person they call a brat every three minutes." Scarlet grabbed Taylor wrist, pulling her in a bit with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.

"He masturbated to you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But he-"

"Yeaaaaaaah. He also tried to kiss me before he fainted." Taylor grumbled. Scarlet let go of the girl speechless of what to say next. What could she say? It was clear that there was a lot to unravel with this information.

"Maybe him being split in two is kinda a good thing?" Scarlet finally managed to say shrugging. Taylor bit her lip and nodded slowly, maybe it was or perhaps it wasn't. It was nice to know that deep down behind Wonka's grumpy defensive mind, he wanted her. Taylor smiled and bit her lip, thinking of how much better it could have been if maybe she interrupted him. Knowing him, he would have panicked and told her to leave. Knowing her, she would say to him 'no' and finally snag a long waited kiss. Hey maybe instead of a fireplace sex moment it would be a tropical hut moment.

"Ew, you're thinking about him, aren't you?" Scarlet teased with a smirk.

"Yes I am, if you get to fuck a dentist of all people, I can think about kissing a looney toon."

"I believe the word you're looking for is fucking."

"Oh my god Scarlet!" Taylor hid her face with the clipboard, Scarlet shrugged and turned to the conveyor and popped open the small window and plucked a candy form the belt. She put it in her mouth and chewed before blowing a bubble.

"Dear I'm just saying, you want to bed that man. Nothing wrong with that in the slightest." Scarlet placed her hand on Taylor's and pushed it down so the board would move and she could see her. Taylor was a smiling mess, Scarlet was right, but it sounded so bad when said out loud. Scarlet smiled and moved to walk back out the door. "I'll see you later, Wilfred wishes to go shopping in town, call me if you need anything or if you set fire to the building. I would love to watch Wonka burn down." Taylor rolled her eyes and said her goodbye to the blonde before turning back to her work.

~~~

Today's list of things to do was rather short, and Taylor was grateful, that meant she could be as lazy as she wanted in private. At first, Taylor thought she would run off and sit in the candy room along the river and do nothing. But then the thought of her hair crossed her mind, and she ran off to the solan room. Her hair appointment wasn't until Friday, but that didn't mean she couldn't go early. She quickly found and boarded the glass death trap and pushed the button to the solan.

Having one hair done is a process that allowed you to relax, goof off, and feel really pretty afterwards. The ladies in the solan always had a great time braiding Taylor's hair in different colours. Red, gold, green, and sometimes a few purple braids here and there. Now that Taylor could conversate with them via sign language, it made the experience much more enjoyable. It even made it possible for Taylor to catch the comments the little ladies said, but it was one comment that made Taylor bubble in her stomach.

_"He will love the purple braids, it will show that you think of him as much as he thinks of you."_

Taylor's braids were long and came down her back, she didn't mind having them down but she prefered with they were wrapped up in buns. Made it easier for her to move around without getting knocked in the face. Happy that she spent those three hours with the ladies, she said her thank you and left to head back to her room. It was well past 12 and Taylor could mess around in her room until she needed to do something. She didn't think about Wonka nor anything related to him as she passed by his door. That was a first considering every time she passed, she would stop and think about going in or knocking to see if he was available. She had other things on her mind that distracted her, and she failed to realize she was being watched when she walked into her bedroom.

"She's so beautiful when she gets her hair done." Willy cooed and giggled as he stuck his head out the door. Wonka laid on the couch by the window holding his head. That morning when Wonka woke up, he found himself cuddling with his clone and shoved the other off. When he rose from the bed, he quickly fell to the floor as his body felt weak, and his head started to hurt. Willy woke up from being shoved off and shot up from bed when he heard the thud. Willy quickly went to help himself up, but Wonka tried to fight him off.

"Stop being so stubborn." Willy hissed, and Wonka groaned as he was moved to the couch. He thought he would have been back together when he woke up. The disappointment was clear as day when he looked at his happier self and wished nothing but the world to turn over and burn. "Well, I'm happy to see you mister grumpy pants."

"I'm not wearing any." Was all Wonka could retort back to himself and roll over to face away from his clone. Now Willy was hanging out the door like a schoolboy and Wonka was trying to clam his racing heart that didn't belong entirely to him. Wonka hated being able to feel everything the other did, it made his logic crumble to dust and his thinking so screwed. If he could raise his hand and walk over to his clone, he would have smacked him upset the head and yelled at him to stop being so stupid and sit down. Willy finally came from out of the door and strolled over to his clone, taking a seat in an armchair next to the couch.

"I spoke with our brother's yesterday at dinner."

"Ew." Willy ignored Wonka's response and smiled on.

"They both agree-"

"vile."

"That we-"

"Terrible."

"Should talk about our feelings to Taylor." Willy rushed to get the words out before he was interrupted again. This time Wonka rose from his spot on the couch slowly with fire in his eyes.

"Absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Willy slouched in his seat and slapped his hands on his lap. He really couldn't be this difficult of a person, could he? No wonder they tended to be lonely when it came to relationships outside of the business. Wonka never wanted to allow people in even when it was beneficial in the slightest. Willy knew they had good reasons to be like that, but they were so much older than before. Wiser than before and able to make decisions for themselves that were a step in the right direction even after a few bad. There was always going to be evils in this world, but that didn't mean Willy Wonka still had to shut out the good.

"I'm going to talk to her, with or without you," Willy said firmly, and Wonka flinched when Willy said 'you' harshly.

"Don't..." Willy looked over to himself with knotted eyebrows."Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because....because I'm-I....I'm scared." Willy's frim deminer dropped, and his heart slowed as the fear the other felt came in tides. Wonka leaned back against the couch, and his dull eyes pouted as they roamed over himself. "I'm scared it isn't real, it's never been before, what makes now different?" Wonka sounded hurt from his past.

"This time," Willy started up taking his clone's hand into his. "This time we're the one who's in control." Wonka eyebrows held a tight knot in doubt, but the more he looked at himself, he realized that it was true. He had control now if he wanted to take that risk he could, there was no one holding him back. There was before, but now he was the one calling the shots. There was still a string of doubt that lingered.

"But what if it doesn't work? Then what do we do?"

"We move on just like we did before. But Taylor isn't bad, she's good company and a darn gosh enjoyable person. We allow her to work here until she chooses not to." Willy giggled, and Wonka cracked a smile. Willy then tried to pull his hand away, but something kept them connected. Wonka looked down and when he saw what was happening, his eyes shot open in terror. Their hands looked semi-melted and sucked together. Willy tried not to panic, but Wonka was making it very hard with how much he was moving and trying to pull away. The more Wonka pulled, the more their hands melted together, and the gap between them started to close. Soon their forearms were stuck together.

"Stop moving!"

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Wonka screamed, still trying to move away. Soon Wonka got to his feet, but he was still weak that he fell down next to the couch taking Willy with him. With Willy now on top of him, their body mended together, and both of them were in full panic. The feeling of being pulled together felt so weird and squishy. Wonka felt the pressure of someone on top of him starting to fade away and his body trying to pull itself together like taffy on a stretcher. He could do nothing but close his eyes and hope for it to be over as his clone was melting and absorbing back into him.

"Tell....her." Was the last thing Wonka heard as his clone disappeared and the clothes he had on laid on top of him. A weird sense of relaxation came over Wonka as his brain rattled for a bit, and his heartbeat quickened then slowed. He was back together! He was happy to be back as one person, but he was extremely freaked out at how it had to be done for it to happen.

"Never eat candies that aren't ready." He told himself and made to his feet. He wobbled a few feet but soon felt his balance even, and everything comes back to one perspective. He wanted to sit down, maybe lay down on his bed, but the nagging in his head told him he had things to do. He placed a hand over his heart, and he could have sworn he felt someone else hand on top of his. He brought it away and looked around for a few moments to make sure he was actually alone. When he was satisfied with his situation, he headed straight to his master bathroom for a bath and maybe a drink.

~~~

_"You're doing wonderfully! But your fingers are not straight enough in some motions making it hard to read."_ Wesley signed to Taylor as they sat in a candy cane tree practising her sign language. Taylor had grown bored of being in her room and ventured to the candy room to hang out there. When she arrived, Wesley was in a hanging tree upside down swaying back and forth. When he heard the sound of the doors opening, he opened his eyes and waved to Taylor, she waved back and hurried over to ask what he was doing. The day was still young in hours, which meant that dinner wouldn't be ready and Wesley had nothing to do but explore. With a few more small talk Taylor then asked he would help with her signing.

"This is harder than I thought," Taylor tried signing while she talked but failing when her hands would stop halfway, and her mouth continued. Wesley smiled and reinsured her she was doing great, and all she needed was more open conversation practice to indeed be a master of communication.

_"Taylor you got this, you're able to read it, and that's a large step. Normally no one would be able to read it as well as you do in only a month of learning."_

_"Two months."_ Taylor corrected with her fingers.

_"Correction, two months, and you should feel proud. Maybe you should sign with my brother to help you?"_ Wesley offered almost making Taylor fall out the tree. He caught her before she got get completely out the tree, they laughed, but she shook her head disagreeing with him.

"No way," She spoke as she sign. "He would never sit down and talk to me, sure maybe his happy self but not him as a whole." Wesley saw the lost hope in Taylor's face and shook his head and took her hand. He turned it over and leaned down to kiss it and placed it on her cheek. Taylor's stomach fluttered, and she tried not to wear such a dorky smile on her face when he did it. She remembered what he said the first time he did it. It was for good luck.

"Yes he will," Wesley spoke, and Taylor's heart swelled even more. Sometimes she forgot he could speak due him preferring to sign. She kept her hand on her cheek and nuzzled it for a moment. Wesley thought it was cute, a bit jealous that someone was longing over his brother and not him, maybe it just wasn't his time to shine yet. He was happy for William still, and he would be even more content for him if he acted instead of hiding.

"I hope so, I would love to sit down and just talk to him without saying anything. Did you know he speaks more than three languages? I only know English, now that I'm learning sign, I can talk to him, I can finally be on a level with him. He has this bad habit of reminding me that we are equal, but one false move and I'm below him. I hate it."

_"Have you tried talking to him about it?"_

"Willy Wonka is not a man of talking about his feelings and things that bother him. Unless they truly get under his skin but even then he is the only talking until he dismisses you from his presence." Taylor thought back to the day the brother showed up and shivered. Wonka really made her cry when he chewed her out. She tried to push away the thought since she was hanging out with Wesley.

_"Give him time, he likes you, just doesn't know how to express it."_

Taylor didn't question what Wesley said and just nodded. Soon they parted ways as Wesley headed to explore more of the factory in select. Taylor stayed in the tree and just watch the river move alone.


	24. Flower Tops

Thursdays were Taylor's favourite day because it was the day before Friday. Which meant that it was the pre-game weekend, she would typically set up what she and Scarlet could run off and do while Wonka cocooned himself in his large factory. However, due to recent events, Taylor hung out in the sunroom with Scarlet and the rest of the Wonka trio. The ride up was the funniest thing Taylor had seen in a long time. Wilfred held on to the railing for dear life and Welsey, as tall as he was, dropped to the floor and clung to his brother's leg. Scarlet and Taylor, of course, held each other but were used to the hell on wheels. When they stepped of Wesley thought he was on safe ground, but then he saw the large wall window and nearly fainted.

"Ever since his fall, he doesn't really like heights." Said Wilfred as he turned a shaking Wesley away from the window. Scarlet mothered Wesley and Taylor shuffled over to the soundboard to plug her phone in. She put on soft music and went to sit in the suck in floor mats. Wilfred and Scarlet-the best mom and dad duo there could be calmed Wesley and brought him over to sit down. In the floor mats, he wouldn't be able to see over the edge and down to the city.

_"Sorry,"_ Wesley sign with one hand as the other held his head.

"If I had known I wouldn't have suggested this room, we're at the very top of the factory." Taylor hung her head feel terrible. Wesley waved and shook his head side to side, trying to tell her it was fine. While Wesley sure his safety with Taylor Wilfred and Scarlet stood in front of the window watching the town below. Wilfred awed at the viewable to see far into the distance of the next major city this small town neighbored. Scarlet watched him the whole time he pointed out things and amazed himself with the view. He was like a child who finally got to see the world.

"Are all the rooms in this factory so....amazing?" He paused in his sentence, trying to find the word, falling short and using something simple.

"Only the ones I've been to. There are so many rooms here that not even Taylor has been to." Scarlet chuckled. Wilfred grinned and reached out an arm to pull Scarlet in. Scarlet fell right into his side and clung to him like a tree. In such a short time of their arrival, they had managed to make up years that seemed unredeemable. While Scarlet tried to get lost in Wilfred's embrace, she couldn't help but think about his brother and the events of yesterday. It should have been easy to block out the bad seed and replace him with the man she adored and loved. But Wonka was like a growing shadow that lingered behind you where ever you go. The closer you moved towards what you believe is the source of light, the bigger he got to swallow you whole. Scarlet's face twisted as she thought more about it, it was scary, and soon her mind took her back to the asylum. Scarlet felt herself falling deeper into her mind until Wilfred gave her a small shake on the shoulder.

"Beloved?" Wilfred sounded worried when she didn't answer him the first few times. When Scarlet came to, she looked around a few times trying to remind herself where she actually was.

"Oh-um sorry Wilfred," Scarlet whispered and ran a hand through her head. It was apparent he knew something was wrong with her. When he saw her covered in blood, the terror in her eyes said it all. But Scarlet didn't want to talk about it, she told him she would sit down with him soon before they left. But Saturday was quickly approaching, and she had yet made time for them. Wilfred was not a man to press on unwanted matters, no matter how important they were. A fault he gained in boarding school, if someone didn't wish to speak, you should prey on them, the outcome was never charming and nearly always ending up with tears or fists. Wilfred had his few shares of being overbearing and it not turning in his favour, but that was just him, he cared even when he shouldn't. But right now he really wanted Scarlet to speak to him. Tell him what was it that made her curl up sometimes when it was too quiet or made her look away at the mention of yesterday.

"Scarlet when will you tell me what happened? Tell me where you've been and why certain things make you unhappy?" Scarlet has never heard Wilfred be so forward with her. He sounded like a father trying to comfort there child. It made her uneasy, he had a right to know everything, but there was no way she could flat out tell him. She forced a small smile and brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I promise I'll tell you, but right now I have to figure out how to. It's not an easy story Wilfred. Not the start and never the end." Scarlet pulled him down for a kiss to distract him from saying anything further and turned to join the others in the floor. Wilfred closed his eyes and shook his head, he looked back out the window, but he was too distracted by his dishevelled reflection to see anything else. He hadn't been to sleep in hours as he worried for Scarlet. Even while they laid in bed during the night, Wilfred played in her hair trying to calm his unsettled mind. Maybe he should have packed his sleep medication? Wesley was stoutly against it, but in times like this, he really needs them so he could close his eyes and they say close. This trip was supposed to be comfortable, yet it was doing nothing but causing him more stress. Scrunching up his nose to make a silly face, Wilfred turned away from his mocking refection and turned around to the group.

They didn't have to say much for them to enjoy each other company. Scarlet curled up with Wilfred and Wesley, and Taylor worked on her signing until they got distracted with rock paper scissors. Wesley was like a hella cool uncle that just so happen to have pet snakes. Taylor was so happy she hadn't seen the anacondas around, she wasn't sure how well she would handle Lilith or Eve popping up again. But back to Wesley, he was easy to talk to, easy to get along with without the hassle of keeping up a decent conversation. Wesley carried the conversation and made it enjoyable. No wonder he was likeable where ever he went. They stayed together in the sunroom until the sun started to set just below a decent skyscraper. It was misty blue and purple in the clouds by the time the gang realized how late it was getting. It was voted amongst themselves that they would skip dinner in favour of going their separate ways to their respective rooms. Wesley told them he had to make sure his snakes were either still in William's cocoa bean room or if they were returned to his room. He invited anyone to join him, but he was left to go by himself, he didn't mind, he knew the snakes were not easy pets to be comfortable with. Taylor decided to go on the elevator with him to make sure he didn't freak out going back down. Wesley gave his many thanks and held onto the railing the whole time pressed against the corner for safety. The glass trap came to his floor, and he said goodbye and Taylor waved him off as the door closed and she went to her floor.

Once inside her room, Taylor went straight for a shower and to dress for bed. She plans to spend the rest fo the night surfing the web for free entertainment until she passed out at a reasonable hour. She knew she still had to go to Wonka's office to sign off his paperwork, but she really didn't want to. It could wait until tomorrow, but then Wonka would have a fit about the bins being overflowed with old documents. She could hear him now going on about time management and getting things done. He hated paperwork as much as she did, but he always demanded it is done on time. Taylor stuck out her tongue in her bathroom mirror as she took down her braid buns. He was such a stickler about shit he pushed to the side on someone else. Taylor shook the thought of him out of her head, she turned from her bathroom and went to her bed where her laptop waited for her nightly company. She snuggled into the blankets and flipped on a movie she hadn't seen in a while. She wasn't really watching it but more so using it as an eye and ear distraction. The flashy colours of the camera shots and the dialogue started to lull her into a comfortable sleep until a soft knock on her door woke her up. Taylor huffed, just when she gets comfortable someone wants to bother her, she gets up pads to the door. She opens it with a frown from having to get up, and it's Scarlet on the other end in her pyjamas.

"Miss Taylor, would you like to join the boys and me?" Scarlet spoke softly as if she wasn't trying to wake anyone up. Taylor cocked an eyebrow and looked around her down to Wonka's door.

"Where are you and boys going?"

"They found a room that I think would be fun, I believe it's one we never been to." Scarlet brought a finger up to her cheek and thought for a moment then nodded. Taylor took a second to think it over then nodded. Taylor knew herself better than anyone else, anything she hadn't explored was free real estate. Scarlet clapped her hands together and quickly took Taylor hand into her to lead the way.

~~~

Scarlet brought them to a room that connected straight to the elevator. When the doors open a dark room with mood lights shining up from the floor came into view. Taylor could see the walls were a deep red but looked purple from the dust blue lighting. There were drapes everywhere with Arabic style geometric patterns and swirls that looked like 'W's.

'He is so full of himself' Taylor thought, walking more into the room. The floor switch from title to hardwood with padded carpet, there were floor sofas draped in blankets, more red and blue pillows that people in the room. The sofas and pillows circled around a large table that had a giant glass blown tube coming out the middle of it and blooming into a flower structure on top. It was multicolour, but the base of it was purple and white. The darkness of the room with the mood lights gave off a red district vibe, and Taylor wasn't sure if she wanted to be here anymore. What the hell kinda room was this, and why did Wonka have it? Scarlet took a seat on the sofa with Wilfred next to Wesley. Taylor took the empty sofa cross from them looking more and more confused.

"Um, what is this?" Taylor finally asked. Wilfred leaned forward and pushed a button on the side of the table, making jets turn on. Soon the glass tube started to fill something creamy white inside itself and bubble up with something green. At the top mist of smoke pillared over the flower structure. The room got misty, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and Taylor could still see. The air smelled like mints and chocolate, and Taylor knew that it was no one else's doing but Wonka's.

"I believe it's a hookah," Wilfred said, looking down at the buttons on the table on his end. Taylor gasped silently and started to shake her head. She had never tried anything like this, and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to.

"Okay um I don't think I should join you guys. I've never done anything like this, and it kinda makes me anxious." Taylor tried not to make eye contact with the others. She felt that if she did, they would think she was nothing but a baby compared to them. Now she felt so young, she wasn't really the one to go out and try things. Despite being a wild card with her personality and actions, some things really made her sheepish. Drinking, smoking, and trying none medicated drugs were a few of them.

"It's not nicotine if that's what you're worried about. I tried it out a few days ago." Wilfred told her reaching under the table and pulling out fancy rubber hoses with metal mouthpieces. "I think William might have been a man of laughing gas mixed with different flavours. There something else in it but I don't think it's a harmful drug. Something playful." Taylor could feel her nervousness start to ease slowly when Wilfred spoke. He hooked up the hoses to small ports on each side of the tube and handed them to everyone. They were long purple tubes with golden wavy mouthpieces. Taylor looked the pipe over in her hands and felt her hands start to shake. Honestly, she could try it, and nothing would be too bad. But her morals that she was raised on just disagree with trying something new. It wasn't taboo to everyone else to try smoking or whatever this was for her. She looked at everyone else, Wesley sat on the sofa with his legs crossed under him. He seemed as nervous as she but took a toke from the pipe anyway. Coughing a few times allowing small smoke balls escaped his lips, he shook his head in disgust. He brought a hand up to sign.

_"This is so different than what the Grand Prince has us take."_ Wilfred looked his pipe over and agreed, he only ever smoked treats with nicotine in them, this was far sweeter and he felt now too happy. Wilfred drew in the substance as much as he could then let it out through both his nose and mouth in a giant cloud. Wesley started to laugh, and Wilfred soon added in his own loose chuckles. Scarlet gave a face to Taylor to tell her 'why not?' and took a hit and blew it out her nose. Scarlet closed her eyes, and it didn't take long for her to rumble with a fit of giggles. Taylor let out a few laughs without taking a hit, the scene in front of her was enough to get her going. She looked back down to the pipe in her hand. She brought it up to her mouth and told herself that if she didn't like it, she didn't have to continue and could just watch the others enjoy themselves. Either way, she would receive a second hand high from them blowing the smoke back into the air. But here was the problem. Taylor had n idea what the fuck she was doing, how the fuck does she inhale it, was there a specific way like there were for vapes? Did she have to hold it and then let it out? Was it one of those where you had to swallow it down then let it come out by itself? Why did Taylor know all about how things should be but didn't know how to do it. Taylor puffed out her cheeks and groaned.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Scarlet fought through a fit of giggles to speak. Taylor shook her head and looked up with a weak smile.

"No I just don't know how to do it, I have asthma, and I'm not trying to die to a hookah bar in Wonka's factory." Everyone laughed, and Taylor 's face heated up. Scarlet sat her pipe and uncurled herself from Wilfred to switch seats to be next to Taylor, she took the pipe from Taylor's and held it up to the girl's mouth.

"You're going to breathe it in as much as you can. Don't hold it just breathe in as much as you can, then let it out slowly. It tastes like mint chocolate so it shouldn't burn." Scarlet told her and Taylor nodded. Taylor leaned forward, taking the end of the mouthpiece into her mouth and inhaling in slowly. She couldn't make a big breath so she did as much as she could and pulled away exhaling a bit too fast. The taste of mint chocolate swished around her mouth and throat from the smoke. Taylor swallowed and coughed a little from the sudden suction of air going down. Scarlet rubbed her back giggling. Taylor sat up straight and batted her eyes, the inside of her body suddenly felt light and bubbly. Her stomach muscle tightens, and her chest started to quake as she began to chuckle. Then they turned into giggles until she was full-blown laughing. Taylor burst of laughter caused real laugher to range around the room. Wesley was now hunched over holding his side and taking small hits.

Wilfred leaned back on the sofa dated as his eyelids started to become heavy. The laughing was only the beginning of it, after the 'hee hee and haa haa' a warm feeling settles into your body and you feel wrapped in a blanket. A few giggles would still linger around, but you mostly became mellow. Hookah was not a chain-smoking activity, it was aesthetic and meant for social events. Like sultans and their nobles, a queen and her ladies in waiting, you weren't supposed to get high quick fast and in a hurry. It was a slow build-up. But for whatever reason Taylor was sure she was high already after a few more hits. Scarlet had gone back to Wilfred's side, leaving a spread out Taylor to enjoy herself. The guilty feelings from earlier were gone, and Taylor could care less for her moral structures.

There was a comfortable soft low humming that ghosted around the room from the heater jets under the glass tube. The room was slightly fogged, and everyone was in their own little world. Taylor turned over to curl up on her side, facing everyone. She lifted her head up to look at Wesley. The youngest brother had his eyes closed and drummed his fingers on the armrest he leaned against. Taylor turned to the couple across from her and smile. Wilfred was clearly fighting sleep as he held a tight arm around Scarlet's front. Pulling her as close as possible, scared that if he didn't, she would run away. Scarlet looked really relaxed and nuzzled into Wilfred, Taylor could tell for once in the past two days her mind was at ease.

"Miss Taylor?" Taylor shot her eyes over to the low voice that called to her. It was Wilfred rubbing the bridge of his nose looking over at her.

"Taylor is fine, yeah?" She answered.

"Very well," He fixed his glasses and took a moment to regain himself. "Why would my brother have a room like this in his factory?" Wilfred swirled a finger in the around pointing to the room as a whole. Taylor didn't know how to answer that question, not even with a sober mind, she shrugged and sat up.

"Sir, I don't know. Wonka is full of secrets, he doesn't tell me anything and keeps me in the dark as much as possible." She snorted and covered her mouth, the flumes were starting to make her laugh again. "He tries to keep me in the dark, but it always falls through. I'm hella fucking noisy." Wilfred smirked and nodded.

"He likes secrets, rather they are his or someone else's, he has always been like that since we were kids." Wilfred held the side of his face with his propped arm. Taylor smiled, thinking about a young Wonka running around pepping and poking at things.

"He sucks at keeping some of his own secrets." Taylor leaned back on the sofa and took another hit from the hookah.

"Or you're really good at finding them out. I say if you're going to be his personal assistant you would have to find things out about him. That's why the word personal is in the title." This was the first time Taylor ever had a one on one conversation with Wilfred since he got here. He made things sound so much more intelligent. The type of guy to read you a smutty novel and make it classy. "Then again, William was never the one to hide his emotions well. He was a cry baby when we were children. He cried so much. If he wasn't crying, he was screaming running away from our father. He was such a trouble child now that I think about it. Never understood why he just couldn't stay out of trouble. Everyday was a game of figuring out what he would get into next." Wilfred knew he was oversharing, but the look on Taylor's face told him she enjoyed it. The last time he saw the look Taylor gave him was when he met Scarlet. This girl was in deep, and Wilfred wished her well against the obstacles she had to face. Even with the gap knowledge for knowing his brother, he could put it together that William was a secretive, difficult, stubborn adult. Nothing really much changed.

"Well, he isn't a cry baby now, just a diva with dick." Taylor didn't mean to be so vulgar, but it was too late trying to stop herself. Wilfred's eyes widen, and he blinked a few times and looked away. Taylor was about to say sorry until she heard Wesley coughing out smoke as he broke into laughter. Taylor covered her face, and Wilfred chuckled at both fo them. Wesley knocked on the table to gather their attention and signed.

_"I like to believe William is only like that because there is a driving force in his presence. Taylor, you bring out the diva in him. He can't lose against you, for shame!"_ Wesley struck a dramatic fainting pose and fell back onto the sofa.

"Oh yeah, well, fuck him and his divaness." Taylor threw her hands up. The brother's laughed once more and the room settled back down to a comfortable silence.

It was well past the middle of the night when Taylor managed to get to her feet and wake everyone up. Wilfred was the worse at shaking awake, she slept like a log and even snored.

"How?" She asked Scarlet.

"Earplugs." Scarlet removed Wilfred's arm and stretched her back. Taylor then when to Wesley but he was already sitting up and rubbing his face. He gave her the okay sign to tell her he was able to get up. Taylor went around to the button board and figure out how to turn everything off. Ten minutes later, they piled into the elevator as best they could and went to their rooms.


	25. Grand Prince Advice

Wonka never felt his room despite the nagging in his head, he fought back against the tugging feeling of finding Taylor. He wasn't ready to face anyone, he couldn't, the sheer thought of it made him uneasy. When he thought about meeting up with his brothers, he remembered their fun time drinking. Would he still be able to have that now that he was whole? He became flustered with butterflies when he remembered almost kissing Taylor and even more tongue-tied and hassled with the indecent. He could tell himself how terrible it was and how he wasn't in the right mind when it was done, but who was it kidding. It felt good-great was a better word. Wonka ran his hands over his face and fell into bed, bring the covers over his head to hide. He would do this some other time when he could think straight for more than two minutes.

~~~

Where did the week go all of a sudden? It was just Monday, then Wednesday, and now it was Saturday afternoon. Willy hadn't come from his room in the past few days, and Taylor had started to become worried. The previous two dinner's left everyone in arms about what was going on. When Taylor past by Wonka's bedroom and knocked calling for him, no one would answer. She thought about having one of the little workers unlocking the door so she could get in. But then the thought of the mean Wonka yelling at her had her retract that idea. This Saturday the brother's would be leaving, Wilfred had to go back to America and Wesley had received a wedding invitation from the Grand Sultan of Asgoneira.

_"I met him when I was travelling in the middle eastern dessert. He thought I was William and also wanted a chocolate palace. When he found out I wasn't, he was still impressed with my work. Sometimes I travel with him when he goes on a random escapade. He tells me I make the trips much more meaningful, he flatters me so. Half the time I make things up as I go!"_

"I think he does more than flatter you, Wesely," Scarlet said through bits of her food. Taylor laughed, and Wesley looked for Wilfred to explain. His eldest brother left him as he was as he turned and sipped his drink and carried on with dinner. Wesley huffed with a pout as he took a bite of his food. If no one was going to tell him, he refused to keep asking. Taylor brought a hand up to his arm and pat it a couple of times in comfort. Wesley rose his brow and drop them in acknowledge meant and shook his head. They carried on with conversation until they heard the door of the dining room open. Everyone turned to the sound and were surprised to see Wonka standing there with his hat in hand.

"May I join you?" He spoke nervously, the silence as everyone looked at each other made him feel even worse. Taylor then reached across tot he middle of the table and rung the bell. Three Oompa Loomps came from out of the walls pulling out the chair at the front of the table and setting a plate. Wonka gave a weak smile and patted over to his seat. No one knew what to say to make the tension go away, but it was clear something needed to be said before Wonka regretted showing up.

 _"William, you came to dinner,"_ Wesley sign happily. Wonka looked over and bathed in Wesley keenness. It was odd for someone to be so happy to have him around that wasn't apart of business trade.

"I figured since it was your last day here, I should see you off with a proper dinner."

"Family dinner," Wilfred corrected him with a side-eye. Wonka swallowed and thought for a moment and then agreed. Those words felt sounded foreign, a steady foundation of what a family should be. Wonka knew this was it, but the right feeling of being apart of it was still missing. "I'm happy you came William." Wilfred continued with a grin. The corners of Wonka's lips tugged upwards as his heart flopped about in his chest.

"Wait a minute," Taylor said eyeing Wonka up and down for a moment trying to figure out why something felt off. Wonka didn't like it and gave her a nasty look back with the cock of his brow. When he did that she chuckled winked at him. "Well, I'll be damned. Willy and Wonka both came to dinner. It's a pleasure to have you whole again, Sir."

"Likewise," Wonka said briefly. Scarlet nearly choking on her drink, causing it to come out her nose. Wilfred jumped and turned to help his beloved clean herself. She tried to say she was fine, but it was clear she needed help from the mess she made. "Scarlet if you're going to make a mess at the table I will advise you do that somewhere else." Wonka groaned and pulled his plate and tableware towards himself.

"Oh yeah he's totally back," said Taylor trying to cover her mouth as she laughed. Scarlet excused herself to clean up, and the table sat for a moment before Wesley started up the conversation again.

"Firstly, the only reason people thought you were me was because I used to have long hair." Wonka rolled his eyes at Wesley, who was explaining how many times he's been stopped by strangers while travelling. It wasn't his fault Wesley stole his look before he chose to cut his hair. "Why not grow facial hair like this one?" Wonka thumbed towards Wilfred.

"I c-c....ccc-can't," Wesley pouted, rubbing his face for any trace of stumble growing. "I......I-I...I didn't ghhh.....g-get all of our fa-fa-father's genes." Taylor patted Wesley's shoulder again to comfort his dismay.

"Why didn't you grow facial hair?" Wilfred asked.

"I don't wish to look like him, I think it's best if you do thought. Someone had to be his golden child." Wonka snorted swirling his fork around in his food. Then he stopped and put his fork down and sighed. "I can't grow any due to my Alexandria's Genesis. I can't grow hair besides my head." Wonka curled into himself as he shared that information. His brother got interested and turned their heads sideways. Wonka noticed this and threw his hands up to shoo them away.

"Is that why your eyes are different?" Taylor broke through their three-way conversation. Wonka sighed and gave a quick nod before shrugging it off.

"Besides I don't like things on my face, it's all itchy and distracting. I don't know how you can do it." Wonka touched his jaw and rubbed it slightly.

"Half the time I don't, it takes care of itself half the time until I cut it," Wilfred said somewhat proudly of his manliness. Wonka felt a twinge of enviousness invade his mind. Wilfred was the spitting image of their father, and he had the features of a man to prove it. Wesley, even with a babyface, still looked like their father but when he was younger. Even in his 40s Wesley still held up those big eyes and sharp jawline. For Wonka, he got their mother's features and gentleness, of course, he had their father's foundation since he was male. But his skin was softer, he wasn't broad in the shoulders nor did he hold muscle, tall and lanky with a lean frame was what cursed Wonka. He was his mother's child without question. He wondered for a moment, what it would have been like he grew up with his father's face instead of his mother's. Would life have been different? Would he still like to wear the things he wore now? Wonka loved the way he dressed, he loved the way he looked, but even then if he were a bit more masculine, maybe he wouldn't sit for an hour trying to figure out what to wear the next day.

 _"I agree with William, I rather not look entirely like father, I panic every morning."_ Wesley signed after knocking on the table to get everyone attention. Wonka snickered, and Wesley puffed up his chest to imitate Wilfred's posh manner.

"Oh hur hur." Wilfred snorted and eyed his brothers. Taylor could do nothing but sit in awe, forgetting all about her meal, and watching Wonka actually laugh with family. If someone had told Taylor two years ago that Wonka would sit with his brothers at dinner. Taylor would freak out to the idea that Wonka had family and then ask you if you knew Wonka as she did. As she watched on, he didn't notice that Wonka had caught her endlessly staring at him. He felt his face heat up, and then he smiled. He lowered his eyes for a moment then slowly rose them to look back to her. Taylor winked at him jokingly thinking it would tease him. But instead, he did it again and kept his eyes on her. Taylor nearly broke out in a giant smile from the futters in her stomach and turned away. Taylor then looked back and forth between Wilfred and Wesley but noticed that Scarlet still hadn't come back. Taylor looked around trying to see if there was any sign of the blonde, but she was gone. The men seem to not mind it-less she said something then Wilfred would remove himself from the table to go find his beloved. Taylor knew it would be best to not brother the brothers and look for the other herself.

Taylor scooted back her seat and rose from her chair. Only Wonka noticed her leaving as his brother started into a heated debate about something not important. Taylor slipped out the door, and Wonka wanted to call out and asked her where she was going but didn't. He looked over and saw Scarlet was still gone and figured Taylor was going to look for her.

Taylor first checked outside the room, no Scarlet, she then hurried to the elevator and up to the bedroom hall. When she got to Scarlet's room, she knocked and the door opened. The room was dark saved for the desk lamp that was on. Taylor turned to find the light switch and flicked it on. She looked around for any sign of Scarlet but even, so she wasn't there.

"Okay ninja lady where did you go?" Taylor huffed and turned out of the room, closing the door. Taylor thought for a moment to think of the places Scarlet could have gone. There was still so many rooms either of them had yet to venture to, so the list was short. Taylor doubted she could have gone to any of the candy rooms they checked bi-weekly. And the cellar was off-limits, Scarlet wouldn't torture herself like that would she? Taylor shook her head and pressed on, where could she-the sunroom! Taylor walked with a hop in her step to the elevator to get up to the highest tower. When the ride stopped, Taylor was sure she was going to throw up; she held it down as best as she could as she stepped out into the colourful room. She spotted Scarlet looking out the giant glass wall window towards the night skyline.

"I still haven't told him. I should before he leaves, there is no telling when I'll see him again." Scarlet spoke so softly with sadness laced in his words. Taylor walked over and stood next to the other.

"You'll surely see him again, now that both of you know where you are. And you don't have to tell him now. If you need time to think about it, you can, and when you're ready, you should." Taylor's comforting skills were starting to become better as she practised them. It felt great being able to be someone's temporary rock.

"I wanted to tell him tonight. But then Wonka showed up and just reminded me of everything. It was okay when I knew they were split apart, but when he whole-" Scarlet paused for a moment to gather herself. Taylor didn't know why she held her breath as she waited for Scarlet to finish. The tension and confliction Scarlet leaked felt heavy and the air around Taylor as compacted. "That's the Wonka that did everything."

Taylor let go of her breath and reach out to grab Scarlet to pull her into a hug. Scarlet clung to Taylor then slowly relaxed as she melted down in a vulnerable state. Scarlet really need a hug, everyone needed a hug when things got too rough around the edges. They embraced for a while until Scarlet pulled away with a small smile.

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Any day. You would've done that same."

"True," Scarlet turned back toward the window and saw it was starting to rain. It was a light sprinkle, and the drops that landed n the window swirled around each other before falling to the bottom. The girls watched as the window soon became covered in dancing raindrops, and the pit-pat beats became louder. Taylor reached out a hand and took Scarlet's, Scarlet looked down at their interlocking fingers, and she knew everything was going to be okay.

"When the sky cries, it washes the pains and feelings of the day away, maybe if we danced in it, your pain would go away?" Taylor said as a silly suggestion. Scarlet batted her eyes and gasped and nodded.

"Sure."

It didn't take long for the girls to make their way down the building and towards the front door. When they opened the door, a gust of wind pushed past them. Taylor knew she would regret doing this because of her hair, but she didn't care when she saw Scarlet dart out the door. Taylor quickly took off her coat and threw it over her head to protect her hair a bit and ran out and joined the other. The rain was cold and brutal against Taylor's hot skin. But the more she ran around and jumped in puddles with Scarlet. The more the rain seemed to warm up itself and become tolerable. Scarlet took of her Taylor''s hands that wasn't holding her coat and took off running in circles. Eventually, they became dizzy and had to stop, Taylor closed her eyes and tried to spin the other way, but she lost her footing and fell backwards. She sat there and looked towards Scarlet who kept turning slowly, allowing herself to get drench from head to toe. Taylor couldn't see as the rain collected on her frame, making her have to wipe them so often. Then they started to fog. Taylor groaned, but her mood wasn't ruined, she simply took off her glasses and hoped that she wouldn't run into anything. 

 Taylor closed her eyes again and held her head up a bit so the rain could fall on her face. She tightens her grip on her coat and rocked side to side humming. The world became so silent as Taylor drifted off in her own bubble of rain. She couldn't hear Scarlet's hoots and howls as she ran back toward the door. Taylor was by herself dancing in the rain, swaying between droplets but never missing getting hit by them. The sound of thunder boomed behind the clouds and Taylor shivered. She used to stand outside in the rain all the time when she was younger. Her mother always hated it because it meant her daughter would get sick. But Taylor never minds the result if it meant she could enjoy the weather. Behind closed eyes, Taylor could still see the flashing patterns of lighting. When a flesh lit up the sky, a boom followed shortly behind it. The clouds were communicating with each other like visual arts. The lighting was the dancers that twisted and rolled, and the thunder kept a steady rhythm for them to follow.

A crack of thunder whipped right across Taylor, but that wasn't what made her jump. An arm wrapped around her waist and pull her into a body. She no longer felt the rain on her skin, and she tried to tear away, but the arm held tight. Taylor opened her eyes, but even then everything was blurry. She fished to put on her glasses and clean them off as best she could to see. Squinting a bit her vision can to focus and she tensed as she came face to face with Wonka. She looked around to find were Scarlet was and saw that all the brothers were now outside with umbrellas. Scarlet was wrapped in a towel while Wilfred used another to dry off her hair. The blonde held the biggest smile on her face as Wilfred worried over her. Asking her over and over why she was outside in a storm. Taylor brought her hand up to hold onto Wonka.

"I thought playing in the rain was child's play?" He asked, trying to keep a blank expression, but Taylor could tell he wanted to smirk.

"We were washing away our pains and feelings," Taylor responded, gripping onto him tighter when another whip of thunder cracked above them.

"What pains and feelings?"

"These," Taylor stood on her tippy toes and pulled Wonka into a kiss. It was soft, wet and salty from the rain, but gentle enough to not make either of them pull away. Taylor felt how tense he was and pressed harder against him. Even if it meant he would pull away and be upset, she was happy she finally got to do it. Wonka didn't pull away, he held on tighter to her and even dropped the umbrella to hold her with both arms. Wonka didn't care if he got wet, right now, if it meant he didn't have to use his words to tell Taylor how he felt he was game on. Between the two, it felt like the lighting in the sky stuck them and sent waves of massive electricity though them. Two long years of walking around each other poured out in this simple kiss, and neither of them could pinpoint how much of it belong to each other. Taylor pulled away to breathe, she opened her eyes and saw that Wonka's were still closed, he was still lost inside himself. Taylor thought he was so beautiful when he felt him shake and his breath hitch, his mouth opened and close as if he wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. He looked at peace still a few flickers of conflict. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes, and locked eyes with Taylor knew that all was finally out on the table. She moved her hand that was on his shoulder to cup his face. Wonka flinched away but then moved back to feel her against him.

"William Wonka, I'm starting to think you might actually like me." Taylor playfully whispered just enough for him to hear her. Wonka took a deep breath, sheepishly smiled, bowed his head and nodded.

"It's hard to say it out loud."

"Then you don't have to," Taylor pulled him down again for another kiss, this one deeper than before. Wonka wasn't ready for her to capture is his between hers and suck. Taylor wasn't prepared for when he knew how to kiss her back. This was was hot, burning the raindrops off their faces, making Taylor breathless quicker than the first. Wonka was the first to pull alway, Taylor held her face under her coat and started giggling. Wonka blushed and did the same, now the rain was beginning to become uncomfortable. They silently agreed it was time to go back inside and get dry. There was no point in picking up the umbrella to put over them, but Wonka did it anyway. Taylor let go of him and clutched the coat tighter around her head, hoping it did give some protection to her hair. They hurried back to the door to be greeted by Wesley, clapping his hands and signing his congratulations. Wonka wanted to push past Wesley and pretend nothing happen, he put on his stoic face and rolled his eyes, but the blush on his face kept giving him away. Wonka didn't want to pull Taylor along if she didn't want to, so he turned back to her, she waved him off with a smile, and he nodded. Wesley patted Wonka's back as he pasted and turned back to Taylor.

 _"If you can stand in the rain, you can stand through anything."_ Wesley sign with on hand as best he could holding his own umbrella. Taylor really liked the saying and repeated it under her breath.

"That's very wise of you to say." She signs while she spoke.

 _"Thank you! The Grand Prince told me that, though there isn't really any rain where he is from. Just the sun."_ Wesley gave a happy wiggled and turned to the side to allow Taylor to walk into the factory. 

 


	26. Empires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the chapters that include the Disney family. All members are fictional!

The departing was sweet, Wesley fought back the tears, Wilfred wanted to shove Scarlet in a suitcase and take her with him, and Wonka for the first time since he was a child hugged them goodbye. The hugs were awkward, but they meant something important to the brothers. There was no telling when the next time they would altogether be. William knew that now that he had the experience of having them around. There wasn't a chance he could go on like before without them. Deep down, he hoped they would call or even write to him whenever they could. This feeling of a family excited him, now that they were older and their own person, it would be more well rounded.

Taylor thought it was best to stay out the way while their exchange took place. But Wesley wouldn't allow it as he pulled her into a tight embrace and signed against her arm.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Taylor asked, pulling away.

"For letting us in, god knows William wouldn't," Wesley chuckled then looked over Taylor to see if anyone was watching. Taylor tried to turn around too, but Wesley grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back facing the other way. He brought his hands close to her, "I'm going to leave Eva and Lilith. I'm not going home just yet, and I would prefer if they stayed with the Loompas until I get back."

Taylor shook her head about to protest, but Wesley grabbed her hands and smiled. Taylor tried once again to tell him that was a bad idea, Wonka would be so upset, and she would have to listen to him complain.

"Wesley! That's not a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Wonka interjected walking up behind them. Taylor jumped and turned around, trying to hide the distress she was in. Wesley turned around with a broad smile and laughed. From the looks of it, Wonka knew something was off, but he couldn't pinpoint it between the two. Taylor took a step away from Wesley and linked her fingers. If Wonka could put together that something wasn't right, she didn't want to be close to the youngest brother when he attacked.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Taylor that she could pack up and come along with us. I could certainly use her assistance while backpacking coves."

"Absolutely not!" Wonka voice squeaked as he clenched his cane to his side. His hair bounced and became ruffled, he tried to clear his throat and play it off that he didn't feel threatened by Taylor leaving. "I mean, she can't just take random vacations, she works for me I haven't given her approval to." Wonka chirped.

"You don't give me vacations anyway," Taylor mumbled and scutched up her nose. Wonka wanted to tell her to stop mumbling, but he decided against it and kept his focus on Wesley. Wesley heard Taylor and looked between the girl and his brother for a moment. Wesley knew it was time to leave these two to figure themselves out.

"You're right. I'm sure you two have pressing work, maybe next time you two could come to visit me in Switzerland. I think it is better in the mountains then stuck inside a gloomy factory."

"I agree!" Taylor proclaimed turning towards Wesley and Then Wonka with an all-knowing grin. She knew Wonk didn't like when his factory was talked about negatively. So many people they had to take care of on late night deliveries that just couldn't get enough of that sweet candy Wonka made.

"Maybe," was all Wonka could say before Wilfred and Scarlet walked over to join them. Scarlet carried one of Wilfred's briefcases tight to her chest. It was half the size of her, but she made it look like lifting it was easy.

"I'm going to miss you," Wilfred whispered to Scarlet, the blond blushed and couldn't hide her smile.

"I'm going to miss you too, but now we can be together, now we know where each other is," Scarlet said reinsuring as best as she could. Wilfred nodded and sighed. He stopped a few feet short of where everyone else was and turned to capture Scarlet's lips in his. It was a parting kiss, no a goodbye, a 'see you later' if you will. There would never be a goodbye between them, not anymore, Wilfred would make sure of that. When they pulled away, they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment before Scarlet handed him his case. Wilfred thanked her and turned back to continue.

"Ready to go?" Wilfred asked Wesley. The younger nodded and bent down to grab his cases at his feet. Once they were both sent, a few more farewells, the brothers slipped through the gate to the cab that awaited them. Taylor watched as the cab pulled away and down the street and over the hill. Wonka stood next to her doing the same. When the car was gone, Taylor turned to her boss and smiled. When she turned around to go back inside the building, she saw Scarlet with tears falling down her face. Taylor gasped and hurried over to comfort Scarlet leaving Wonka confused and out of place. He wasn't used to seeing someone crying and caring. It made his chest tighten and his breath hitch a bit. Taylor helped get Scarlet back inside, and Wonka stood there until they were gone. The last thing he wanted to do was walk behind the two girls while they were having a moment.

~~~

"You called?" Taylor called out as she strolled into Wonka's office mid-afternoon. When she fully entered, Wonka was on the phone, so she took a seat and waited for him to finish.

"No, that fine...no I think it would be best if this were handled in person rather than over the phone." There was a pause, and Wonka looked up from his tablet and at Taylor. He gave a nod, she flashed a smile, and the room went back into silence. Then Wonka spoke again. "I have no idea why they are being stopped, the export goes straight to Busan before despatching towards Incheon and Seoul. No one should know where my private rails are." Taylor could tell whatever Wonka was talking about over the phone was starting to get him worked up. Wonka hated when someone found out something he was doing or demanded to make a contract in return of not ratting him out. It wasn't that Wonka was afraid of being ratted out, no of course not, it was the fact that people thought they had a chance to be the one in control of him. But surely he had a way to fix all of this. He always did even when he had no idea where to start. Wonka soon hung up the phone, rolled his neck as an ache was beginning to form. He slowly opens his eyes and looked at Taylor with bore expression.

"You called?" She said once again, and he nodded.

"I called you because we won't be grossing over what happen yesterday." He removed his top hat and placed it next to him on his desk. Taylor narrowed her eyes as a low rumble of anger started to creep up his spine. 'Don't say it was a mistake, don't back out now!' her mind screamed as he fumbled to find the words. Right as he began to speak, Taylor shot to her feet and marched around his desk to stand in front of him. Wonka flinched at her sudden aggression and pushed back on the rolling chair to make space between them.

"Y-Yeah? And what do you have to say?" Taylor felt her voice crack and tried to hold it back. She really didn't want him to try and crumble this whole thing up like paper and throw it away. She finally worked up the courage to kiss him, and she is damned if he got the last 'haha'. "Say it!" She didn't mean to yell it. It came out on its own, and it threw both of them off. Wonka flinched once again and threw up his hands. Taylor looked like she was on the verge of tears and or punching the hell out of him. Her fist clenched, and her whole body shook as she stepped closer. Wonka never felt fear in her company, but now he wasn't too sure what she was going to do next. Taylor looked all over his face to find a hint of optimism, but all she got was confusion and shock. She stepped back bringing her hands up to her face to hold her face. She wasn't crying, but the threat of tears was still there. She really needed to figure out how to not cry about everything. It was starting to get annoying for her. She cried when she was sad, when she was mad, existed and overstimulated. You name it she's done it and tried to walk away like she didn't out of embarrassment.

"Taylor whatever you think I'm about to say. I can say you're wrong, like always." Wonka snorted and rolled his eyes. Taylor actually smiled and faintly chuckled. She lifted her head but kept her eyes on the floor, Wonka's heart ached when she didn't look up to him. He took a breath and cleared his throat and stood up and stepped closer to her. He brought a hand up to grab her chin and make her face him, Taylor's eyes widen and heart quicken as he touched her. Wonka smiled awkwardly with knotted eyebrows. "I've never liked it when you look like that. It's all gimpy and sad, not really a good look for you." Wonka tried to make her feel better by teasing her, but it only made her roll her eyes and shake her head. He sighed too and looked out the window, he didn't know what in the world he was doing. He didn't know what to say either! Sure he thought about saying something sweet to her, and they be happy off. But he didn't know a real thing about romance or being romantic. He had never been in a relationship that had pure intentions, nor had he ever been in a relationship that was meant to go somewhere. Would they even go somewhere? Who knows! Not Willy Wonka! He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Taylor took hold of his hand on her face. She giggled when his hair flung side to side and settled again around his sharp face.

"Okay, Sir. Well if you're going to tell me we can't again. I don't wanna hear it, I already knew you would regret it later. Now that we've done that we can go back to-"

Taylor was cut off by soft bow lips against hers. Her breath hitched, but she calmed down and squeezed his hand. Wonka pulled away with a maddening blush.

"Have I told you how annoying your voice is? Extremely annoying." Taylor smiled and rocked on her feet which made him smile as well.

"So are you taking a risk here or are you playing with me? Because If you are, I'm going to order Lela to cut all of your hair off next month."

"You wouldn't!" Wonka pulled away from Taylor and held the ends of his hair in fear. Taylor shrugged and smirked, Wonka stuck out his tongue, Taylor laughed, shaking her head at his childish antics.

"Okay I wouldn't, but I will do something that will make you regret messing with me."

"Well, there is no need for that Miss Taylor. I'm serious-I think, um, either way, I'm taking the risk and diving deep into the chocolate river." Taylor's eyes widen, and Wonka tried to clarify himself, but she threw up her hands to stop him.

"Mister Wonka, you go too fast for me." Taylor playfully huffed and turned to her side with crossed arms. Wonka groaned and sat back down in his chair. Taylor chuckled as she turned back to him and sat in his lap, disregarding his tensing. She crossed her legs and batted her eyes. "I knew you would give in to me sooner or later. Four years is definitely later. Oh, sorry." She started to get up, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, and one on her crossed thigh to keep her in place. Wonka blinked few times as if he wasn't sure why he did it either. His grip didn't lighten up and Taylor settled back into his lap. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other. His blush didn't fade, but his face softens the more he kept her here. It was like when she laid in his lap by the fire. He didn't want to stop paying in her hair, nor did he want her to get up. It was enough to put him to sleep then, and it was enough now to make him relax to her weigh on him.

"I-I can't promise to be what you want." Wonka finally broke the silence. Taylor shook her head and laughed, which confused him.

"I never understand why they say that. If I didn't want you as you were, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you."

"I don't know how to...love."

"Nor do I, not properly at least, we'll learn together."

"What if-"

"Too many what-ifs are how relationships fall apart, Willy all we gotta do is try." The way she said his name was calming, he pressed back into his chair and lolled his head to the side, thinking. Taylor rubbed circles on his hand on her thigh.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Wonka shrugged and sat up straight, Taylor yelped and threw her arms around his neck and held on to him.

"Ugh already so clingy. I don't think this is going to work out if you keep this up." Wonka playfully teased her and reached up to grab one of her wrists to pull down. Taylor snorted and tried to yank her wrist away, but he held a tight grip on it. Taylor's stopped her laughing, her brows rose, and she bit her lip trying to stop the smirk her lips cast. Wonka cocked an eyebrow and lowered his eyes. He lowered his eyes to her lips and lingered there for a moment before looking back up to her big eyes. She's seen this look before but it was never so....seductive. It was scary but very inviting for her to give in and kiss him. Taylor didn't know if that's what he wanted, so she stayed still. Wonka sensed her unsureness and pulled her wrist back to make her lean forward. When she got the hint, she started to lean forward. Their lips brushed across each other in a tickling manner. Taylor's breathing slowed and hitched as she ghosts over him. Wonka began to become inpatient from their teasing and closed the gap.

"Excuse me Wonka-" The office door swung open, and Scarlet walked in, sorting through a few papers in her hand. Taylor pulled away from Wonka and buried her face in his shoulder. Wonka unconsciously held her lower back and pulled her close. Scarlet mouthed a 'wow...okay' and continued walking in. Wonka shook his head, and Taylor finally rose from her hiding spot. Scarlet eyed Wonka then looked over to Taylor and winked at her.

"Trust me, I didn't want to intrude on whatever this may be. But you got mail, very angry mail." Scarlet came to the desk and placed the papers down next to his hat then threw down a blue envelope with a giant 'D.W' swirled on the front. "I don't think they are delighted with you not answering them." Scarlet signed and crossed her arms behind her back. Wonka reached over and picked up the letter in dread. His whole mood shifted south, and the hand on Taylor's waist dug a bit into her side. Taylor winced and Wonka turned to mumble a quick apology. He let go of her but crossed his ankles to keep her on his lap as he fumbled with the letter. He pulled the letter out from the side from where Scarlet had opened it and read it. Taylor tried not to be nosy and read along with him, so she looked over to Scarlet. Scarlet quickly signed for her to 'read it' and Taylor shook her head. Scarlet nodded and pointed down towards the letter, Taylor huffed and looked, more so scanned it.

_Dearest, William._

_It's been forever and a day since we have last seen each other. I know we agreed to work in different countries for our own companies and affairs. I will say I do miss our interactions and wonderful adventures we used to go on. Though it was more so me enjoying myself and you seeming rathered annoyed with every little thing. You did always seem irritated than most whenever I suggested we should go out to the parks. I miss the bickering between us; it was so natural to have a debate with someone sensible. Though you were and still are wrong about each and everything. I would ask how you are, but like always, you never answer my calls or emails. But I already know how you are from word of mouth from allied mutuals. Still dabbling in black waters to get a step ahead of my family. You of all people should know that monopolies are illegal. You knew that the moment you said yes to marrying me and when you knew you were throwing away the spark in my heart. So Mister Wonka I'm writing to you to tell you that my family is holding a banquet and I would love for my darling, world-famous husband to attend and be my plus one. It is best if you did._

_-Yours truly displeased wife, Elnora A. Disney_

Wife.....Wonka had a......wife? Taylor's eyes widen, her brows rose, and her lips pressed tightly. The dryness of her throat made it hard to swallow, and she couldn't dare look at him. She shouldn't have been surprised he married for money. But into Disney Empire?!? Was Wonka dumb then or was he dumb now to not think this would all come crawling back into his life? Taylor snapped her gaze up to Scarlet who seemed even more speechless.

"Well...this is unfortunate," Wonka put the letter down and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't expect this to happen." Was that all he had to say? Taylor wanted to reach out and hit him upside the head.

"You have a wife?" Taylor blurted out and jumped off his lap. Wonka tried to reach out to stop her, but she was already next to Scarlet with crossed arms. She didn't seem angry just concerned, Wonka was relieved internally, and it made his heart skip.

"Business-wise, yes, romantic wise, no."

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Taylor blurted out and threw her arms in the air. "I sign your fucking paperwork, I've seen the name Disney show up so many times, but I always thought you just cut a deal. Not marry into the family!" Scarlet padded Taylor back to comfort the young woman making Taylor pulled her into a hug. Wonka rose from his seat with the letter in hand, looking it over, again and again, to make sure it was real.

"Scarlet when is this...thing?" Wonka held up the letter and pointed at it.

"September 20th. But she wants you there by the 16th to spend the week with her."

"Fucking great." He grumbled and spun on his heels to face the window.

"I'm going!" Taylor yelled, and everyone turned towards her.

"No, you won't. You will stay here with Scarlet to make sure things are fine." Wonka pointed between the two girls.

"I don't need Miss Taylor help here, Wonka. I have it all under control. Clearly, you'll need Taylor there to make sure everything goes smoothly." Scarlet's Cheshire cat smile told him she was purposefully siding with Taylor to fule the uneasiness he felt.

"Yeah what she said," Taylor said.

"Fine, but what's going on between us is not to be on display while we are there. I know how hard it is for you to keep your hands to yourself." Wonka said, slipping back into his chair and crossing his fingers in front of him. Taylor huffed, if anything he was the handsy one if she recalled correctly. She quickly bit her tongue to keep quiet. "Well, girls I would prefer if you left me to figure this out." Both girls look at him then at each other then slowly nodded before heading to the door to leave.

 

 


	27. Nine Hours

Taylor tried to think about it. She knew it would do her no good to play over the day again and again. But how could she not, it was a slap in the face, and it made her unsure about everything. She couldn't even stand to look at him without trying to figure out where he ring may have been or if once upon a time, he also wore it. When they were together doing their regular rounds, Taylor found herself looking more towards his hands. Even with the constant reminder of his tight gloves that there was no ring, she still looked anyway. What was she hoping for, that one day she looks down and it was magically there? Taylor could feel the stress headaches coming from her thoughts nagging her. She would have to excuse herself and go lie down in her room just to feel better.

Scarlet tried to comfort her but it was always to no avail, Taylor would forget all about it until Wonka showed up and she was once again back to what was stressing her out.

"Taylor, you of all people should know he wouldn't wear the ring. He told you it was business on his end, not romantic." Scarlet huffed pulling one of the Oompa Loompas out of chuck of taffy. Taylor as besides her picking globs out of the recused Loompas' hair. When she finished, each worker would kiss her hand and walk away. At this point, Taylor could care less why they kept doing it, if it was a way of saying thank you so be it.

"I know Scarlet but still...I just wanna know what he looks like." Taylor answered back.

"Well he married a Disney, it has to be Disney related maybe that's the reason he doesn't want to wear it. I know I wouldn't."

"If it's a villain ring I would," Taylor mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. Scarlet laughed, and Taylor soon joined in.

~~~

August had gone by so quickly, it was as if someone snapped their fingers and it was now September. Taylor knew she shouldn't have been counting down the days to the trip, but she was. In two weeks they would be getting on a flight from England to Flordia. The poor girl hadn't even started packing, she didn't even know if she wanted to go anymore. During that small window of time, the pair hadn't done anything. Taylor kept her space out of curiosity and stress, and Wonka kept to his. Some times it would seem that they were going to kiss when they got to close, but both of them would play it off and move on. It was clear the Oompa Loompas found out about them. Whenever they almost kissed but didn't small high pitched groans echoed in the distance. Wonka would blush and clear his throat, and Taylor's heart would speed up in embarrassment.

"You don't have to go," Wonka told her as he sat near the fireplace in his office. It was another late night paper signing for Taylor and Wonka thought he sit in on it.

"I know you're dying for me to give in, but no way. One, I've never been to a Disney park, so I'm not missing out. Two, I wanna know how pretty she is." Taylor looked up from the document she was half-ass reading to the back of his head. She really should have been paying more attention to them now, what if he has a secret love child somewhere and the mother sent a contract deal? Taylor rolled her eyes at her own imaginative stupidity.

"She's gorgeous, blonde hair with a hint of ginger, baby blue eyes and freckles. She's tall and thin and always in the best of shape last time I checked." Wonka smirked to himself imagining the look on Taylor's face just now. He knew she would be burning holes in the back of his head and gripping the pen were it nearly snapped in half. He didn't have to turn around to know she was thinking of attacking him. He loved it. Taylor's face was just as he assumed except that if she could stream would be blowing from her nose. She knew he was pulling at her leg, he always did, but now it stung unlike before. Taylor was a strong girl when she needed to be, but they didn't take away the insecurities she had lingering around. She looked back down to the papers in front of her and tried to brush it off. Wonka waited for her to say something, it was too quiet even with the fire cracking in front of him. He turned around hoping to see the annoyance in her eyes but instead he saw her leaning her chin in one hand and signing away.

"But her voice is annoying, far more annoying than yours, I never liked hearing her speak. She thinks she knows everything there is to know about anything business-related. She always feels the need to wear heels when we were together, reminding me that with them, she is an inch taller than me. She never allows me to have my way and very demanding of things. I swear some women are just ungodly."

"She sounds like my type of lady, if you don't want her, I'll take her happily." Taylor's eyes shot up to him, and he smirked. Taylor sighed and pulled back from the desk finishing up the last few documents. She stood up and stretched, sitting hunched over in his chair was started to take a toll on her. "She sounds like she doesn't put up with your bullshit is all I'm hearing. When did you two get married?"

"When I was 27," Wonka answered smoothly. Taylor felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She walked over to him, bewildered and speechless.

"You're telling me...you two have been legally married for almost two decades?!" Wonka flinched at how loud she was and shrugged. He didn't seem bothered by the information, as if it was an essential part of his life at all.

"Has it been that long? Hfm." He looked away from Taylor nonchalantly and back towards the fire he cared even less for. Taylor groaned feeling defeated in trying to get a decent reaction out of him. She looked around for a moment then fell to her butt on the ground to sit. Wonka looked at her from the side of his eyes, watching her pout. "Why are you so worked up over this? I told you I only did it for the ties, marriage isn't even that important."

"Oh, you shit face! Yes, it is! You can't just marry someone and then leave and never speak to them again. Why hasn't she divorce your ass?"

"We've come to an agreement. Elnora found out quickly that I didn't want her, but she didn't want to ruin face. For the sake of my business and her family's, we stayed together. Occasionally we have to be seen together but other than that we live out own lives. What her family doesn't know what hurt them." Wonka sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't understand why Taylor felt so uppity about this whole situation. Maybe he was a girl thing, he wasn't too sure. Elnora seemed okay with it, she was the one who drew up the agreement in the first place. He was more than happy to stop faking that Elnora was the love of his life and that nothing mattered but her. Just thinking about it made him want to barf.

"So where is the ring?" Taylor asked sheepishly looking towards his hand. Wonka looked down at his left hand were a marriage band should be. He rolled his pinky over his ringer finger for a moment to think.

"In my room. I don't wear it obviously."

"No shit Shirly. I wanna see it." Taylor scooted closer so she could lean against his leg. Wonka wasn't bothered by her doing so anymore. He had grown accustomed to her needing to physically touch him for no reason. He looked at her and then back towards his hand again.

"You will. Just not right now."

~~~

It never ceased to amaze Taylor whenever she saw that Wonka owned private transportation. He owned two boats, a garage full of cars she wasn't allowed to touch, trains, of course, devilry trucks, and two dark purple jets. No matter how many times in the past, they had to take trips across the world. Taylor always acted like she never saw this transports before.

"Close your mouth," Wonka whispered as they walked across the take-off platform to his jet. Taylor did as she was told and hurried after him with her luggage. Scarlet had to help her pack, Taylor was too lost in herself to even think of what to wear. Gratefully Scarlet turned on her mother mood and picked out late summer outfits for the Florida heat. Taylor handed her bags to the servicemen at the back and went up the stairs into the cabin. Wonka sat in his usual seat, a booth in the middle of the jet that faced towards the cockpit. Taylor sat across from him, already figuring out which way she was going to sleep for this ride. Nine hours was a long time to do nothing. Taylor was not going to stay up the whole time on her phone or laptop. Wonka was, he never slept when travelling, he told her it never felt safe when he was asleep thousands of feel in the air. Tapping away on his tablet, he didn't notice that his assistant was starring at him, or so she thought. He huffed and looked up, giving her a questionable look through his sunglasses. He seemed a lot more irritated now that they were leaving. He was moody during breakfast, and he was moody when they were leaving the factory. Taylor thought he was just in his diva phase again, but it was clear that he was more unnerved about taking the trip.

"What." He said bitterly, and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What's the rules?"

"What?"

"The rules Wonka, you always have rules when we go out." Wonka opened his mouth but then closed it, unsure of what to say. He sat back in his chair and tapped at the side of his glasses for a moment to think. He crossed his legs gently swaying his foot back and forth. Dressed in a dark red button-up shirt with white embroidered roses cast under a dark blue low neck vest. With Black dress pants cuffed at the bottom so you could see his dress boots with his signature 'W' on top. His hand still gloved in black and his hair tied back, but not without his large round glasses covering his sleepless purple eyes. Taylor thought he looked so malevolent yet handsome-beautifully if you will. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts until she heard him speak.

"I don't need Elnora picking at my personal life. So if you will keep your mouth shut if any type of question is asked. Tell them you don't know. You are my assistant while we are out, like always, professional. Do try to hold back from saying anything you would typically say, you lack the most critical thing that modest people own. A filter. Elnora is a very nosy demanding woman, I don't need you two becoming secret friends." Wonka hissed the word 'friends' making sure that Taylor understood his irritation was real and evident. The last thing he needed was for Taylor to tell that woman all the things that happen in the factory. He could imagine it now, the two of them laughing and sharing things between each other right in front of him.

"Okay simple enough," Taylor crossed her arms in front of her and batted her eyes. "I'll be on my bestest behaviour Mister Wonka sir," Taylor said in a childish high pitch voice, Wonka wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head and die slowly. Taylor laughed and shook out her shoulders, doing that made her cringe as well. Soon their pilot came on over the loudspeakers telling them they would be taking off. They both bucked their seat belts and waited for the jet to safely ascend into the sky. Once they were levelled, Taylor took off her seat belt and turned so her feet were in the walkway. She propped herself up against the wall and took out her phone.

~~~

"Damnit," Wonka cursed aloud as he tapped away on his tablet. He was trying to distract himself with work, but it wasn't working. He kept thinking about how close they were getting to Florida and how he was going to have to put up a front. There were 5 hours left on their trip, and it was already getting dark out. The sun setting was beautiful, but it wasn't enough to calm him down. Taylor had run off to the bathroom to change clothes. Saying that her work dress was always a bad idea and she kept making the same mistake. Wonka gave a laugh, but even that wasn't enough to settle him. He turned off the tablet and put it on the table in front of him. He also took off his glasses to rub his face. Why was he worried about this trip? Why did it matter? He had to travel back to America before to play husband before. Just last year he did it, but now that Taylor was going it felt off. Everything felt off. He couldn't pinpoint what Taylor had to do with the situation, but he knew that whenever he looked up at her across of him, it made his stomach feel heavy.

 _'I don't want them to meet.'_ But why? _'I don't want her to know about Taylor.'_ Wonka moved his hands away from his face and turned to look out the window. That was it, he didn't want Elnora knowing that he had a soft spot for Taylor. That after so many years of being the closed-off person with a nasty attitude that he finally allowed someone in. Elnora would have a fit, she would be angry that even with the title of his wife, she wasn't the one Wonka cared for. He cared for Taylor even when he acted like he didn't. He saved her from nearly dying in his candy, he got angry when other people touched her, he didn't like the idea of his younger brother being around her during his visit. He always thought about how nice she looked when he got her hair done or got a new dress. He always enjoyed the time he spent with the young girl even when she got on his last nerves. This trip would turn into hell fire if Elnora even suspected that Taylor meant something to him other than an employee. Wonka closed his eyes and leaned back to blackout the world, but he was disturbed when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"You're so tense, are you really nervous about seeing your wife?" Taylor chuckled and started to massage in circles. Wonka's eyes shot open and looked at her. Taylor shook her head and continued what she was doing.

"Don't call her that."

"But that's what she is."

"No to me," Wonka said, and Taylor left it at that for a while. She moved her hands to his neck and rubbed back and forth, Wonka shoulder's dropped, and he lolled his head back to relax. Taylor cheered in her head as she watched him meltdown and for once let loose. When she felt his neck knots loosen, she moved to under his jaw and pressed her thumbs into the sides and rub. That seemed to be a sweet spot because he moaned and shuttered. When she was finished, she patted his shoulders and walked in front of him. She let her fingers linger on his arm, and when her nails got to the top of his hand and turned it over and caught her. Taylor stopped turned back toward him, Wonka just stared at her then pulled her back. Taylor smirked and sat across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a while and then laughed.

"I know something about you that I didn't before." Taylor broke the silence and Wonka rose a brow.

"If you say 'you like me' I'm going to push you off." Taylor smiled and shook her head. "Oh, then what is it?" He leaned in a bit closer and kissed her cheek. Taylor shuttered a bit then sat up a best she could.

"You have a giant ass back tattoo of your own name." Wonka's face dropped, and he pulled away from her quickly with a 'how do you know' expression. Then it dawned on him, she was the one that took his clothes of when he fainted. "That's so self-centred of you." Taylor laughed at his misery, and he groaned, covering his face with a hand.

"I was drunk when I deiced to get it and when I realized what I had done. I had to get it finished. The Oompa Loompas that worked on it thought so too." Wonka blushed and tried to laugh it off. Taylor brought of her hand to Wonka's shoulder and trailed it down to his forearm.

"Is that why you wear long sleeves?"

"Most of the reason, I mostly just like dressing like this," Wonka said. Taylor smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Wonka side-eyed her and turned his head to capture her lips. Taylor giggled in the kiss but pulled him closer to deep it. Soon the kiss had turned heated when Taylor cupped his face and sucked on his bottom lip. Wonka's breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered opened slightly. Taylor took that as a cue to try and get further, but Wonka had already beaten her to it. Taylor thought she was going to become light-headed when Wonka slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and gripped anywhere she could on him.

Wonka was just has intoxicated with their kissing. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed like this and enjoyed it. Taylor was falling apart as he leads her and it made him feel good. He snaked a hand to her thigh and squeezes, earning another moan from the girl. This made him hungry. He wanted more, but he wasn't sure how far it was going to go. His could feel the pounding of his heart in his head, and his hands itched to move over the girl's body. It didn't help she wore shorts and a t-shirt, her legs were soft, and the slightly hitched up shirt gave him ideas he hadn't thought about before. Wonka felt like a teenage boy all over again, but this time he was free to do as he pleased. But this clouded mind was put on halt when Taylor pulled away and leaned back against the table next to her. This position they were in was uncomfortable, and both of them were ready to change it needed.

Taylor held her face and caught her breath, her eyes were hooded and were clearly telling him to do something, but she kept the space between them.

"I know something else about you." She huffed through tarted breathes and a smile. Wonka leaned forward and placed a hand on the table to cage her in. He hummed and kissed her neck, Taylor sucked in a breath and pushed him back. Wonka was confused and knotted his eyebrows. Taylor got up from his lap and fixed her clothes as best as she could. Wonka sat back and watched her seductively. She linked her fingers behind her back and leaned down once again, but this time to his ear. Wonka closed his eyes.

"I saw you get off to the thought of me." Wonka eyes shot open, and he nearly fell out of his seat. Taylor didn't laugh this time but winked and walked to the back of the jet where a bedroom was. Wonka felt a heavy mix of emotions cash inside of him like mad waves. He wanted to protest, deny it, tell her to jump out the jet and never come back. His face was rosy, and his ears started to burn, she had seen him-hear him do that and he could have sworn he was alone. Oh God!

"Good Night Sir, unlike you, I have to sleep or I'll die." Taylor called out to him before closing the door. Leaving a very embarrassed and ashamed Wonka scolding himself. 

 


	28. Magical Places

Hot. That's all it was when the jet landed, and the duo made their way to a parked Disney escort car a few feet away. Taylor managed to keep her complaining to herself for the time being. She knew the last thing Wonka wanted to be hearing was her bitch about the weather. He was tried, he stayed true to not sleeping during the flight, and now he looked like he was about to fall over. Wonka had already gotten in the back of the sleek black car, Taylor stayed behind to make sure all their luggage was off the jet.

"Thank you, Billy, make sure when you and Tezla fight back to England you don't wreak the plane. He would have a hissy fit." Taylor winked at the two small workers and waved goodbye. Once inside the car she looked over at her boss and smiled, he was asleep leaning against the window, slightly snoring.

"Is everyone ready to go?" A deep warm voice called from the driver seat, and Taylor snapped her attention forward. A pair of old blue eyes smiled at her from the rearview mirror. Taylor smiled and nodded, and the man started the car and pulled off. The car ride thankfully was short, they had arrived late into the evening, so traffic was minimum for where they were going. Taylor had been to Florida only a few times when she still lived in the states. She had never been to Orlando though, it was new and beautiful, it indeed was a unique setting. Taylor noticed the sun well beyond the horizon, emitting a beautiful ombre of dark and light blues while the stars peeked through. Tylor tried her best to find constellations, but with the car moving through palm trees and buildings she failed. She enjoyed her little game anyway. When the car started to slow down, she rolled down her window to stick her head out to look around. They had arrived at a luxury, extravagant resort that you only saw on late-night commercials. Speechless was all Taylor could function to be as she looked at all the beautiful creme outer decore.

"Where are we?" She asked aloud.

"The Four Seasons Resort. Mrs Disney said this is where you'll be staying." The driver replied, pulled around the circle drive to the front entrance. Taylor quickly unbuckled to go in and tell the front desk they had arrived and get the keycard, but a hand shot out and stopped her from unfastening her belt. She looked up to a half awaken Wonka undoing his seat belt and opening the door. He didn't have to say anything for Taylor to know she was to stay put.

In those few minutes, he was gone Taylor sat back in her seat and twirled her thumbs.

"I've driven Wonka all around Flordia for the past ten years. he never once brought a guest with him." The old man in the driver seat said. Taylor wasn't sure if he was trying to make small talk because of the silence or being nosy. Taylor played it safe and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm his new assistant. Haven't worked with him that long."

"Aren't you a bit young to be his assistant?" The man turned around and eyed Taylor. She knew he didn't mean it to be degrading but more so curiosity.

"Um well yeah, I suppose. But he picked me out of many, so I believe I'm special." Taylor brought her hands up to her face and pushed at her cheeks slightly. The old man thought about it for a moment and smiled and nodded turning back around tot he front. Just then, her door opened, and Wonka held out his hand. No matter where they went, he always held out his hand for her to take. This time it felt special, it meant something even in secret. Taylor got out around heading to the back of the car to get her bags, but bell boys were already loading up their carts.

"I'm so used to getting my own bags." Taylor huffed and smirked.

"That's because you have no class," Wonka playfully teased and walked past her.

"No! it's because I don't have money to throw at other people to carry my things." Taylor rolled her eyes and followed Wonka into the building. The walls were creme and golden, high to the heavens and shimmered from the large crystal chandeliers that hung ina line down the middle. The floors were marble with a square pattern, polished to the point you could see yourself. A girl in a skirts worst dream, but a curious man's wonderland. The staff nodded a Wonka walk past them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Wonka stayed here when he visited. He didn't have to ask for anything since someone would have it ready. There was a grand staircase, and people walked up and down it in beautiful gowns and suits. Taylor noticed that a few people looked at her oddly, she thought for a moment then looked down. There wasn't enough time to register the embarrassment that came over the girl. She was dressed in black shorts plus a graphic t-shirt with fuffy black house slippers. Her hair was tied up with her braids out of their buns swinging behind her. She hung her head and sped up behind her boss, hoping they would get to the room quickly. When they got to the elevators, Taylor never wished harder that it was the glass death trap to come and swoosh her away. This was clearly not a family-friendly resort, this was the type that only big money could afford. Taylor was not big money what so ever, never had been and never will.

"They can smell your shame a mile away. Head up." Wonka said loud enough for only Taylor to hear. She looked up and over to him, he had his large glasses back on, but she knew he was looking at her. Ting and the doors opened, it was empty, thank the heavens, but it had glass panelling which meant people could see them as they went up. Taylor scruffled in next to Wonka and held her breath. She liked fancy things, she liked thinking about fancy things, she could act fancy, but when you blow it in the first round, there was no way of recovering.

"Those were prostitute anyway," Wonka continued when the door closed. Taylor watched as two girls walked by before the doors closed.

"Make sense."

"They do anything for clout," Wonka mumbled under his breath and Taylor snapped her neck.

"Who taught you that?!"

"What?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Stop yelling, they can see you, and you think I don't know things like that? You think I don't keep up with the world?" Wonka chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You're old," Taylor said.

"Oh, now I'm old. Thanks." Wonka snorted.

~~~

"There is only one bed."

"Yep."

"I mean, I don't blame them for giving you the room you always have. But you could have told them you brought a guest."

"Yeah well, we also left in a hurry."

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"And you're sleeping outside, woof woof," Wonka said with narrowed eyes at Taylor. She shot him a 'fuck you' look and turned towards the living room. She threw her head back and sighed, she wasn't going to win, it was late, and both of them needed sleep before starting the next day. This wouldn't be a problem if Wonka weren't who he was about his space, and Taylor wasn't an awkward mess about having someone in bed with her. As touchy-feely and open she was around people. She couldn't handle having another body in bed, It felt weird, and it always made sleepovers really weird when she sat up the whole night.

"We can share the bed, it's not a big deal." Wonka slowly said, trying to be considerate. It clearly made him uncomfortable, him in the bed with another person was a death trap of his own insanity. He and Taylor could touch and kiss all day, but the thought of her being in a bed with him made him fall over. She wasn't the first person to sleep in the same bed with him, but she would be the first person he cared about to do so. He just wasn't ready for that step yet.

"William, I'm not getting in bed with you, that's weird. You don't want to get in bed with me, and knowing you, you want the whole bed to yourself. So with that being said, I'm going to sleep on the couch and be the first to see the sunrise." Taylor turned on her heels yawning and made her way tot he living room to set up. Wonka knotted his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting her to decline his offer. He thought she would jump for join if he offered, he didn't except for her to call it weird of all things. He wouldn't argue with her, he cheered secretly he would be alone, but there was a small drop of hope she would change her mind.

"Goodnight star shine." He called out.

"Goodnight moonlight." She called back.

~~~

The smell of waffles brought Wonka out of his sleep slowly. He rolled over on his back to the middle of the bed. He didn't call for morning room services so there shouldn't be anyone in the kitchen cooking. He didn't want to get up just yet, but the sun shining through the sheer curtains made it impossible for him to ignore the day creeping in. Wonka gave in and sat up in bed for a few minutes to gather himself before he got out of bed. He shuffled over to the joint bathroom and pulled back the door to grab the robe he knew would be there. He could have gotten his own from his bags, but that was a task he really wasn't up for. Once dressed in more than his own pyjamas, he walked out the double bedroom doors. The living room was shinning from the bright sun coming through the giant balcony window. Everything as overly white with some splash of muted colours here and there. It definitely was not to Wonka's overly flamboyant expressive taste, if he had the chance to sit down and remodel there would be patterns everywhere. Just looking at how bare the walls were annoyed him, but that's what you get when you come to big-name places with big wigged people. Sleek, classy, whites and cremes with browns here and there.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty, would you like breakfast?" Wonka turned forward to the voice. Taylor stood still in her pyjamas but this time with her braids pulled back in a ponytail, wiping her hands with a hand towel. Wonka smirked and nodded, heading towards the dining area. "Actually breakfast is outside on the deck," Taylor said, throwing the towel over her shoulder on the dining table. She then walked back to the kitchen and pulled a tray off the counter that had one pitcher of juice and something else for Wonka.

The balcony deck was large and rectangle, meant to hold at least 20 people if someone were to throw a party. The outside furniture was the same as the insides saved for the few decorative lawn chairs and table. Taylor had set them upright in the middle of the deck that overlooked the park and the surrounding woodlands. Wonka took his seat, looking over to the beautiful view of the clear blue sky. It had sat out on the deck before, but he never cared to look and take in the scenery. It was a lot different than back in England where his factory was. The sky seemed cheerful like clouds were happy to be out, and the birds sang to the sun to make it shine even brighter. Maybe it's because they were on the coast, perhaps it's because this was the home of the most magical place on earth. From where he sat, he could see that the park was starting to come to life as a few small families walked around. He hadn't noticed that Taylor had poured him a glass of iced hot chocolate and placed two cookies next to his plate.

"You come here a lot?"

"Not a lot just when she tells me to," he scrunched up his nose and took a bit out of his cookie. He chewed on it a bit trying to figure out where Taylor was going with this conversation. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Wonka this is so fucking fancy I think I'm going to faint." Taylor dramatically threw her hand up to her forehead and laughed. Wonka cracked a smile and shook his head. The duo settled into their meals with a comfortable silence just like if they in Wonka's bedroom at the factory. It had felt like forever since the last time Taylor sat down with him to eat. He missed it. Taylor looked stunning with the sun shining down on her softly. Even without her morning routine, she still looked peaceful and wide awake.

"You're starring again, are you having those weird flashback things?" Taylor asked. Wonka blinked a few times and perked up and shook his head.

"No, I was admiring you." He responded before taking a sip of his drink. Taylor wasn't expecting that and couldn't register what to say or do. She just sat there and blinked a couple of times as a smile worked across her face, she bowed her head even though he couldn't see her blush. Wonka couldn't stop smiling as she became flustered. "Even though you look like a sloth."

"Annnnnnd there it is, I knew there was a catch, I bet you can compliment anyone without some backhanded remark." Taylor crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, she wasn't offended, not anymore, he said it all the time when he wanted to pull a reaction out of her.

"Yes, I can." Wonka pulled the collar of the robe tighter around himself and crossed his legs.

"Say something nice about Scarlet."

"What?"

"Say something nice about Scarlet since you can be nice without being a dick." Taylor's eyebrows rose mockingly, she knew Wonka couldn't do it but the thought of him trying was amusing. Wonka, on the other hand, felt like he was using his whole brain on something so mundane. He had to sit for a while to think of something to say, Scarlet wasn't bad, but she wasn't god sent either. She was just as troublesome as Taylor, just as disobedient and just as nutty. They were both bad nuts that should have been thrown down the trash shoot a long time ago. Why hadn't Wonka tripped them one by one by now? Whose to say anymore.

"She is really good at getting her work done," there was a tense silence, and Taylor hummed in agreement. "Until she sticks her nose in people's things, like a certain someone." Wonka threw his hand over his mouth and shook his head. Taylor burst into laughter, sticking a finger out at him. She held her chest as the air was knocked out of her from his failure.

"I knew you couldn't!"

"Oh, poppycock! I can do it, but it's hard when everyone around me lacks the ability to be compliment-able." Wonka threw up a hand to shoo off Taylor childish mocking. He didn't have to prove to her what he was capable of doing. She would have to take his word for it rather than his actions. He couldn't be mad for long, her laughter made his heart bubble as she kept on.

"Okay....Okay," Tayor took a breath and caught her breath before continuing. Wonka turned his head and side-eyed her. "To be fair, you didn't have a great upbringing, so I don't blame you for lacking decent human being traits. So you get a pass." Wonka wasn't sure if that was to even things out of to make fun of him more.

"Thank you, I guess?"

"You're welcome, now to real business things because duh. What time do we have to your wife."

"Taylor," Wonka said through gritted teeth. Taylor rolled her eyes and rested her face in her pam propped on the table.

"Fine, when do we go and meet up with Elnora, and how long are we here for?"

"We are to see her at 12 and the whole week sadly. She wants to "spend" time with me, and the dinner isn't till Friday." Taylor groaned, how in the world was she going to hold up being just his assistant all week around the woman who got to marry him. Sure it wasn't a happy marriage, not one you ever share with other people, but Elnora still got to claim Wonka as hers. Taylor wasn't jealous, she was envious. She had no idea what this woman could be like yet she already wanted to brag that Wonka liked her more.

"You're making that 'I don't like this' face, what are you thinking about," Wonka asked. Taylor huffed and stood up from her seat and walked over to stand behind Wonka and hang over the railing.

"I thinking about how I can't make a move on you this whole week and I have to play nice."

"What?" Wonka laughed and turned around to look at the girl.

"Oh come on, I've been trying for three years to win your affections, I finally get it, and now I gotta put it on hold for someone else. No Offense to her, I'm sure you put her through worse."

"Jeez, thanks."

"Always welcome, but still I was tryna steal a kiss here and there, maybe hold your hand awkwardly as you try to pull alway. We going to Disney World of all places and I can't make my dreams come true. That sucks, mega sucks." Taylor pouted, sticking her lip out. Wonka rolled his eyes at her dramatic behavior. It made him weak.

"Who said I wanted you to do all those things? Last time I checked, I like my space." Taylor snorted and grinned.

"I don't think you wanted much space when we were on the jet."

"You got me there," Wonka stood up and stretched his back, popping a few knots and moaning as he lowered his arms. He picked up his drink and sipped it a few times before standing next to Taylor. He took in the view then glanced over to the young woman beside him, Taylor still wore the hurt look on her face, and he couldn't handle it. He looked down at his free hand and thought for a moment. He then took it and grabbed Taylor hand, this made the girl jump a bit but look down then back up at him. His hand was soft to the touch, a bit too soft for a man, but Taylor was amazed that she actually got to feel his skin. This was probably going to be a once in a lifetime thing. It made her heart race and her ears ring with delight.

"When no one is looking, you may hold my hand. But only when no one is looking." Wonka took another sip of his drink and looked onward. Taylor smiled and nodded but couldn't bring herself not to look down at this interlocking fingers.

~~~

Taylor couldn't stop checking her clothes, couldn't stop running her hands through her ponytail to make sure her braids were straight, couldn't stop making sure her makeup-what was done at least was sharp and clean. Before they left the resort, before Taylor was dressed, she called a very sleepy Scarlet to help her get dress.

"Why does it matter what you wear?" Scarlet asked huddled under the blankets trying her best to be there for Taylor but starting to care less and less.

"I don't know, but I feel like I have to make a statement that I could be possibly b fucking my boss," Taylor yelled over her shoulder at her phone that was on speaker.

"But you're not."

"Scarlet she doesn't have to know that, come on sleepy baby help me." Taylor pleaded as she filed through her bags at all the articles of clothing Scarlet had packed.

"Fine fine," there was scuffling on the other end of the phone and Taylor was sure that was scarlet sitting up in bed. "Well first don't wear your regular uniform dress, it's hot there I know it, look in your bags and pull out the sheer green dress I threw in there." Taylor scoured through her bags till she saw a light dust colour dress she believed Scarlet was talking about. But there was a problem, it was a dress, but it was a throw over not an actual dress.

"Um, Scarlet this is a family park."

"I wasn't done, now find that white body suit somewhere in there. Along with the brown belt with the 'w' on it, and top it off with the brown platform sandals." Scarlet yawned as she slowly came awake. Taylor found everything except for the shoes as soon as she was about to ask where they might have been Wonka walked into the living room holding them.

"Are these yours?"

"They are now, thanks." Wonka hummed and went back into the bedroom to finish up getting dressed.

"Oh yeah, I threw them in his bags, thought it might spark something, whoops." Scarlet dryly chuckled "Anyway put all that on, and I promise you'll look great. Now I got to go, my bed and I had a date."

"Thank you babydoll, later," Taylor rushed and hung up her phone. With clothes in hand, she went over to the other bathroom and got herself ready.

Here they were in the park walking to up main street to get to the water fountain. Wonka had told her to stay close as many other people passed by because it would become easy for them to get separated. Even worse when Wonka didn't wear his hat nor coat, he chose to go without them because of the weather. He wore a white cotton blouse with puffy sleeves with his signature 'w' neck pin and maroon pants tucked into knee boots. His hair was still pulled back, and his glasses were frim on his face. He did choose to bring his cane just to show boaty. He fits right in with the characters if they were close to the pirate cove. Jack Sparrow, who? Will Turner where? The tapping of his cane was what kept Taylor from falling behind whenever she turned her head to look around and turned back to not see him. Now that they were getting closer to the fountain, the crowd was getting worse. The number of children and parents was becoming abundant as Taylor weaved herself around, trying to say behind her boss. She had to even pick up her dress when one little kid stepped on the ends, nearly making her fall. The heat and the people were starting to worry Taylor as she pressed on, Wonka was entirely out of sight, and the sound of his cane was gone. The only thing Taylor thought to do was keep walking and call his name.

"Willaim!" Taylor called out as she weaved through another rushing crowd. The fountain was now in sight, and she closed her eyes in relief as that meant she was about to be in the clearing.

"William!" She called out again, and this time she saw him as he turned around, noticing she wasn't behind him. He spotted her and was about to walk towards her, but another person called his name and pulled him back.

"Oh, William, you made it!" A silky motherly voice proclaimed. Just as Taylor made it through the crowd and into the circular clearing, a beautiful tall blonde had Wonka pulled into a kiss.

 


	29. Slow Rides

She was beauty if beauty had a face, she stood tall with and without the help of heels. Her blond hair was wavy and cut to her shoulders with highlights of browns that gave it hills and valleys. Her skin was kissed by a tan but milky like fresh creme. Her eyes were deep pockets of brown with sparkles of sand that made them shin when the sun glossed over her. But what really brought together this woman was the sharpness, yet soft-edged, cheeks and chin that shaped her into a model if she pretended to be one. There was no way this woman could be over thirty, but that was the power of genetics and natural beauty, Taylor knew Elnora was well into her late early forties. She was a match made for Wonka, she shared his looks and not far from his fashion sense as well. She wasn't dressed to lazy around the park, not in the point-toe heels she stood in, she was dress for business-an agreement she had called for from the other. A white halo collared off-shoulder blouse with a tight asymmetrical skirt that covered half of her right leg than her left. It was perfect for showing off her killer legs that were strong and slim. Taylor couldn't help sizing up this woman and calling her a goddess. She could be called Artemis and Taylor would agree in a heartbeat. 

"William my darling I'm so happy you arrived. I was worried you would burn my letter like you do every other one I send." Her voice was royally robust, powerful and could silence a room without raising it an octave higher. Taylor loved it but was intimidated, the woman hadn't even acknowledged her yet, and she was now standing right next to Wonka.

"Trust me  _ pumpkin strudel  _ I wanted to, but my assistant beat me to it." Wonka gritted his teeth and scrawled. She still held him by his arms in an awkward embrace. Taylor could tell Wonka desperately wanted to pull away and make his bubble of space known. The idea of reach out and comforting by holding his hand played in Taylor's head. She knew she couldn't or else she would be breaking the rules he had set in place for them. Taylor linked her fingers and imaged one of her hands were his. The sudden shift of eye contact broke when Taylor was stared down by chocolate eyes. Elnora had finally turned to her, and the look of shook was present in the way her mouth hung open slightly. Taylor froze, slightly shaking under the intense stare as she was unable to break away from it. Elnora slowly dropped her hold on Wonka and looked between the two trying to put something together in her head. 

"Assistant? I thought you trust no one to handle your business." Elnora smile kept tilting from falling as she blinked a few times. Wonka took off his glasses and stood heavy on one leg stick his hip out.

"I did too, guess not, now I have of them running around." Wonka turned to Taylor, raising an open hand to present her to his wife. "Elnora, this Taylor, my personal assistant and the only other person that annoys me more than you." Elnora rose a brow and smiled, the woman stuck out a hand, and Taylor quickly shook it.

"Any woman willing to put up with him is a saint in my book. Nice to meet you, Taylor." 

 "Same to you, Mrs Disney," Taylor said, trying not to make it visible she was shaking internally. The woman's hand was firm and had a mean grip on it. 

"Please call me Elnora. Disney is my father and great uncle."

"Classic," Wonka mumbled at her cheap excuse of a joke. Elnora ignored him like always and kept her eyes on Taylor. Taylor knew she was looking her over, and every possible question started to flood the young girl's mind.

"If I had known you were going to bring someone I would have brought my assistant. Rose loves meeting new people." Elora crossed her arms over her chest and side-eyed Wonka. He scrunched up his nose and looked around at anything that was Elnora. This was the start of it all, she was going to play the game he hated most, she always did when she called him for something. They would start off slow and steady in conversation, slowly Elnora would bring up things she knew he didn't want to hear, and it would cause Wonka to lose it. When he did, she would sit back and laugh at him like he was a troubled child.

"She still works for you? I thought I told you to get rid of her when she first showed up."

"When's the last time I ever listened to you?" Elnora pointed out her finger and waved it up and down Wonka's being. Taylor snickered which earned her a snap of his neck and a hard look that could kill her. She quickly put a hand over her mouth and silenced herself. Elnora smirked and walked to Wonka's over the side and linked her arm around his. Wonka tensed and tried to pull his arm away, but Elnora kept it in a tight grip and smiled at him. 

"Oh, honey if you just sat down and talked to her you would love her. But that is neither here or there, right now I want to spend time with the only man I ever cared about." Elnora leaned over and kissed his cheek and Wonka looked as if he was going to gag. Taylor looked away to give them space as if that was enough. Elnora looked over at Taylor, and her face softened when she saw the girl doing her best to not look. 

"How about we all go sit down for lunch at the castle; afterwards, I would love to catch up with you, William." Elnora cooed, and Wonka huffed.

"You try too hard." He whispered, and Elnora chuckled.

"Someone has too." She responded still looking at Taylor to see if the girl would turn back. "Taylor, would you like lunch?" Taylor finally looked back and nodded. Before they arrived, they only ate half their breakfast, so Taylor was a bit hungry. With that Elnora tugged an unwilling Wonka and a secretly worried Taylor towards Cinderella's castle. When they got inside, Elnora smiled to the host and continued walking towards the back to a back room. Taylor stayed close behind them to make sure she wasn't stopped. The last thing she needed was for the staff to stop her and ask her if she was with the couple in front of her. One they go to the double door Elnora pushed them open and a large table as already set. Three staff members stood on the side with their arms behind their back. The group sat down, Taylor took a seat on the side thinking Elnora would snag a seat next to Wonka. However, Wonka had other plans as he took place next to Taylor and left Elnora to sit alone on the other side. Elnora didn't mind and reached over to ring the bell at the end of the table for the staff to begin. Menus were placed in front of everyone, and they went about choosing their meals. Elnora didn't want food but instead a glass of white wine. Wonka did the same unintendedly and rolled his eyes when he realized what he did. Taylor felt pressured as she was the only one to order a salad. Drinking was not something she ever wanted to do. So she would be the loser in the group once again and stay safe. 

"So, William, how long has Taylor been working for you?" Elnora broke the silence and smiled sweetly at Wonka then Taylor. 

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Wonka retorted. Taylor did feel it was a bit rude that she didn't ask her, but she wasn't going to ask anything. This woman held power and money, who in their right mind fucks with the Disney family. Oh....that's right, Wonka does. 

"You're right, forgive me Taylor, the last time I asked such a question William was always the one answering. So my dear, how long have you worked for him?" Elnora turned her attention entirely to Taylor with soft, warm eyes. Taylor pulled herself together and thought for a moment on how she was going to answer. It was simple, yet Taylor struggled to find the words.

"Almost five years." Taylor put on her white voice quickly and tried to make herself as small and cute as possible. Elnora seemed a bit put off at the answer but smiled none the less.

"You're very patient and sweet girl to put up with him." She replied sharply. The drinks and Taylor's food finally came back, and Wonka was the first to gulp down his glass with one smooth upward motion.

"Yeah well it isn't easy, but I will say when we have our good days they are counted." Taylor wanted to stop herself from saying what she said, but it was already late. Elnora started to laugh and nodded in agreement. Taylor didn't have to look over to know Wonka was already gripping the ball of his cane about to tap it.

"I bet, during the few years we stayed together William was always the stubbornest man. I remember one time I tried to get him to cut his hair, and he locked himself in our bedroom the whole day. Told me that I would have to cut mine before he cut his." Elnora twirled the end of her hair and smirked. "I guess it finally worked. Just didn't think we get the same length. You look lovely with bangs William" Taylor looked at Elnora's haircut and then to Wonka's noticing that they were the same length. Taylor mouthed a 'wow' and eat her salad.

"I didn't cut my hair because of you, I cut it because I was tired of how long it was. This has nothing to do with you, Elnora." Wonka made a circular motion around his head with his finger. Elnora's smile never broke even when the corner of her mouth twitched. 

"Yes yes dear I know, but I like to think we have this deep connection where one of us does something the other does too" Elnora reach over and took Wonka's gloved hand in hers and rubbed it.

"I hope not," Wonka said. The whole dinner was left to Elnora and Taylor making small talk. Every so often Taylor ould break character and be herself, and it made the woman laugh-really laugh to the point her face was red. They enjoyed themselves as if Wonka wasn't there. Taylor wasn't sure why Wonka didn't like Elnora, she seemed charming, smart, witty and above all else unwilling to tolerate bullshit. Taylor really wanted to ask her why Wonka didn't love her, but that would give away that she knew too much. Taylor could only think that the only reason Wonka didn't love the other was that he wasn't looking for it. Even with their long marriage, he still had his sights set to other things. Hell if he didn't want her Taylor would greatly purpose and win over a sugar mama. The idea of Taylor being with the woman sound nice when she played it over in her head. Waking up in the morning like an actual princess, singing along to some plot detailed musical and married to the queen. She would wake her queen every morning with a call of her name and a kiss on the lips and Elnora would wrap her in her arms and return the kiss. They would be the first lesbian interracial couple Disney needed in their long line of royalties. Taylor was brought out of her thoughts as Elnora called her name.

"Taylor you're too young to sit and listen to silly old married people. Why not explore the park? I can get you a free pass to skip all the lines and buy whatever you want."

"I would fucking love that!" Taylor shot up and beamed with the excitement of finally going out and being a kid. Screw adult work Taylor was going to be skipping lines and wearing Mickey Mouse ears if it's the last thing she ever got to do. Elnora rung the bell again, and one of the staff ran off to the other room then returned with a tray of different colour bracelets with Disney character charms on them. Taylor looked at all of them, and when she saw her favourite villain, she grabbed it. A black and red thick bracelet with Cruella on it. She threw it on and stood from the table about to book it, but Wonka grabbed her arm.

"Do you have your phone?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." She pulled her bag up to eyesight and patted it.

"Make sure it's on so you know when I call you it's time to go." Wonka didn't want to let her go, and he held contact with her for a moment. Taylor Smiled and nodded then slowly pulled away to leave. Wonka hand slowly lowered and he turned back to Elnora who rose a brow to the scene. Once Taylor was gone Elnora rung the bell for the staff to leave, once they were gone as well Elnora linked her fingers and leaned forward on the table. Her smile still held to annoy Wonka, but her eyes gave away she had so many questions to ask. 

"First you liked them older, now you like them younger and female." Elnora joked, but Wonka leaned forward as well and smiled mockingly.

"I'm a growing man Elnora, I need them young to remind me why I shouldn't be around them." Elnora almost blurted out in laughter but kept it in. Their marriage was a dud the moment Elnora found out William was messing around with other people. It finally fell to rocks when he told her he didn't love her. Elnora was once upset-upset that he prefered men over her once upon a time, but as time went on, she grew to accept that their marriage was a business agreement. 

"What did you tell that poor girl to make her stay so long? You couldn't have told her that you-"

"Of course not!" Wonka voice cracked when he rose it, and he quickly cleared his throat and lowered his eyes still mimicking Elnora's pose. "She is a brat that wouldn't go away, she took the job as soon as she got out of high school and since then never went away." Wonka sounded a bit bored of telling the story over again. But now he kinda liked it, it was like telling someone how you met the person you were dating. Dating. They were dating, he and Taylor were dating, and he was telling someone how they met. Wonka calmed himself down from his thoughts before Elnora would catch it. She did anyway but kept it to herself, something was between them, and she knew it, she would have to prey it out of one of them later.  

'Maybe Taylor would be a better target' she thought to herself.

"You're letting a child work for you?" Elnora knotted eyebrows held concerned.

"She is not a child, far from, there is nothing cute and innocent about Taylor. If anything, I let the devil work for me, and I keep forgetting to get rid of them." Wonka laughed at his own joke, finally cracking a real grin. 

"Then why don't you get rid of her?" Elnora finally asked the critical question and Wonka was left storming his brain for the information.

"I don't know. She hasn't really crawled under my skin enough, maybe when she starts acting like you, I'll get rid of her. But then I'll have to get rid of her friend too." Wonka lied to himself and Elnora. He couldn't get rid of Taylor nor Scarlet, Taylor was his and Scarlet had slowly grown on him even when she made him want to rip his hair out. Elnora could tell Taylor now meant more than just an extra hand around the factory. For a moment, Elnora felt jealous, but there wasn't a real reason to be she had an extraordinary someone waiting for her as soon as she got home. 

~~~

Taylor wasted no time finding the spinning teacups she heard about her whole life. Alice in Wonderland was one of her favourite books and movies in all mixed media. As mainstream, as she was, she liked the visuals of the newer version of the tale but couldn't turn down an excellent animated production such as the cartoon film. With her free pass, she got to jump the line and sit in a green teacup. She waited for everyone to file onto the ride, as she waited for a boy around her age walked over and point to the seat across from her. 

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" He was really handsome with tousled brown hair, smooth brown skin and big brown eyes and a matching smile. Taylor slowly nodded, and the boy thanked her and sat down, buckling his buckle. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to spin this thing like crazy." He said, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck. 

"Well you better spin this thing like crazy, or I'm going to be disappointed." Taylor shrugged and smile, and the boy nodded. When the ride started up, he told her not to worry, and soon they were spinning the fastest out of everyone else. Taylor cursed herself but screaming in excitement as they zoomed around in circles. For a moment she felt that the boy would spin them entirely off the ride. He enjoyed how into it she was and turned them harder. In the end, they were still spinning around when the ride was coming to an end. When they finally stopped, Taylor wasn't sure if she could see straight let alone get off the ride. She tried to stand up, but she sat back down, holding her head. A hand was held out for her, and she looked over at the boy who was just sitting across from her.

"Whoops guess I spun ya too fast." Taylor tried to smile, but she was so dizzy all she could do was take his hand and have him help her off the ride. Once they were back on safe none spinning ground, she let go of his hand and thank him, he told her no problem and waved as he walked away. Taylor's stomached fluttered for a moment at the thought of him actually enjoying himself with her. In high school, she always had anxiety around boys her age. Taylor still had crushes, but she knew they would never feel the same, that fear grew up as she did. Since no one besides Wonka talked to her, she didn't know how to interact with guys. Wonka didn't count because he was a big ass teenager she had to take care of. She shook her head for a moment and walked off in any direction. But that short random walk turned into her running towards the Mad Hatter and Alice to chat and take pictures. 

Taylor could cry every time she got a picture which the different characters at the park. Her favourite was all the villains except for Gaston, he could go fall down a wishing well and die, she had taken so many pictures of Evil Queen and Maleficent. She got on a few more rides that fueled her fancy, but she couldn't help but notice she kept bumping into the guy from the teacups ride. She would see him and hope that he didn't see her. She wasn't following him, if anything he was following her, she was new to this park and was just going to each and everything. Thinking less of it she jumping in the fast pass line for the speedway cars. Once she seated and waited for everyone else, she looked over, and the boy was right next to her. She tried to not look and act like she didn't see him, but then he looked over and waved. She did the same, hoping that was the end of it. 

"Ready to lose?"

"I don't really think you can lose on this, we're back to back if anything we all win."

"Sounds like a sore loser to me!" The boy yelled over the sound of the carts starting up and everyone pulling off. Taylor felt like she needed to prove that she was going to win in a very unless way. The cart when only 5 miles per hour-10 if you closed your eyes and imaged. A few times, she got frustrated at how dumb the ride was and would hit the wheel. That would always be the moment the boy would past her up laughing. At the end of the long boring ride, Taylor made up her mind that she would never speak of that again. She checked her phone for a moment to make sure Wonka didn't text her. It was dryer than dry, but that was to be excepted, he was busy, Taylor just needed to go off and have fun for the rest of the day.  

"Hey, excuse me!" A voice called from behind Taylor, and she quickly turned around looking for who was calling. It was the boy she kept bumping into. "Hey! Um, I know this is gonna sound weird and maybe creepy but..." He seemed nervous, he had a hand cupping the back of his neck, and the other shoved deep into his pocket. Taylor wasn't sure what was going on, and it made her anxious as she waited for him to continue. "We keep bumping into each other, so maybe you would like to park buddies?" He finally said, smiling weakly.

"How do I know this isn't set up and you're not trying to kill me at the most magical place on earth?" Taylor held her purse to her chest and stepped back a bit. The boy's eyes widen, and he threw his hands up, shaking his head.

"No no, I swear I'm not! I just thought maybe it would be cool since ya know every ride we've both been on were there together. You know what-this is weird, you can't just go up to strangers Benji and ask them that." The boy started to scold himself for asking Taylor out. Taylor was slightly scared, not because it was a stranger asking her to be park buddies, but because a boy was talking to her willingly. She wasn't one of the girls that guys actually spoke to so this was slightly a bit much for her to handle. He was attractive and wanted to parade around with her for the day.

"You're serious about park buddies? Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you?" Taylor pointed around at the passing crowd.

"Girlfriend? What girlf-oh no! Nah I don't have a girlfriend I'm here with my aunt, but she's working. I mean if you're boyfriend is cool with us all hanging out that be cool." Benji smiled and placed his hands on his hips. Taylor gave him a questionable look. Did she look like she had a boyfriend here to enjoy the park with her? Wonka never made them official, Taylor knew better than just assume they were a labelled thing. It was best for them to figure that out later and see where it went. So in terms no she didn't have a boyfriend. She looked around to emphasize her point.

"Well, find me a boyfriend, and I'll ask if it's cool because I currently don't have one." Taylor joked and saw the lights in Benji's eyes light up when she said that. 

"Perfect! I mean the no having a boyfriend thing I mean the park buddy thing. Also hi, I'm Benjamin, but I go by Ben or Benji for short." He held out his hand and Taylor took it and shook it gently. He was tall even with her in three-inch wedges, he was clearly over 5'10, how did he fit in the rides? Taylor laughed at her thoughts and pulled her hand away.

"So were to next Benji? I'm actually getting thirsty and really need a drink." Taylor smacked her lips and fanned herself, the sun was now making itself known as the afternoon started to roll in. 

"The Starlight Cafe it is! They have these really cool cosmic slushies I get all the time." Taylor took his word for it, and they started towards the building.

~~~

"The dinner is on Friday afternoon, the whole castle will actually be closed off for the event. Even though you're my plus one, I'm sure Taylor would love to come along." Elnora held on to Wonka's arm as they walked mindlessly around the park. Wonka wasn't sure how he got tricked into doing so, but at this point, he didn't care. They stood out by the way kids pointed and called the different Disney characters. One little girl even asked her mother why Cinderella wasn't in her dress and was walking with Maleficent. Wonka shot the little girl a look, but she only laughed and waved. Elnora was saying whatever she wanted to say and he barely paid her mind until he heard Taylor's name. He looked over at Elnora then back ahead.

"I don't think she wants to sit and listen to your mother go on and on about nothing. I never did." Wonka said. Elnora smiled and nodded, he was right, her mother had a habit of talking out the side of her neck. Especially when it came to her daughter and her husband. She wanted to know everything Wonka was doing, she wanted to know when she was going to have grandchildren.

"Believe me, no one does, but you have to put on your big boy pants for once William and deal with her." There was a silence as the couple made it to the ferry docks. 

"I hate this one," Wonka pulled his arm away and started to turn the other way. Elnora chuckled and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"I know you've told me for the past ten years,  _ dear _ ." Elnora only got on the ferry to annoy him along with the sweetheart nicknames. They got to jump the line when the host of the ride saw Elnora and Wonka. Everyone at the park was always shown a picture of both of them and told who they were just to be sure when the couple showed up to any ride or resistant they go easy access. Elnora and Wonka took the seat at the front of the ride to look out at the water. Wasn't long before they were slowly making their way downstream as soft music played from the band aboard the ship. 

"God my feet are killing me," Elnora took off her heels and flexed her toes and moaned as freedom felt sweet. Wonka shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Then why do you wear them; clearly your not built for them, only silly people torture themselves," Wonka smirked to himself.

"Hmmm says the man who wore and still wears heels. Hows the eyeliner coming along, still can't make a proper cat-eye or are you still making it too thick on one eye?" Elnora tilted her head down and rolled her neck. Wonka sharply turned to her with sharp eyes and quaking pressed lips.

"I perfected it unlike someone's undying need to dye their hair, are your roots still fired like last year?"

"Oh darling of course not, I bought some of your fantastic hair creams. I do say you and Don Juan were such a power team whatever happens to him? You kill him?" Wonka flinched from bold Elnora said the last part. In public none the less, Wonka didn't like how open they were. 

"No, but I did get rid of him. Too handsy and lovey-dovey for my liking." Wonka remembered how uncomfortable he was whenever the Spanish man would try and touch him unwillingly. It was two years after he and Elnora came to an agreement that Wonka ran off with a new boy toy. He was older than him and Spanis none the less. Wonka thought it would be fun to have the man around while he travelled and thought of new creation. Unfortunately, Wonka made the mistake of making the world's best lover a companion and thought it was best to leave him-without telling him, in India after he finished the chocolate palace for the prince. 

"Guess that's what happens when the world's biggest man-whore meets the world's biggest man child." Wonka didn't want to entrain Elnora words, so he stayed quiet and to himself. 

"I can't wait for this week to be over." Wonka finally said aloud, and the ride came to a stop at the small island in the middle. 

"I can," Elnora said, slipping her shoes back and crossed her legs.


	30. Wishing On Stars

"I just think that the villains are better than the actual princess and heroes. Like, come on, name on villain song that isn't a bop."

"Diddle Dee Dee from Pinnochio. That was the very first Disney villain song, and it is NOT a bop." Benji crossed his arms and shrugged smirking at Taylor. Taylor's mouth hung open for a moment as she tried to think of the song, but it just wasn't coming together. Benji laughed at her confusion and Taylor brushed him off. Not everyone was a completely Disney freak to know everything. The duo had somehow made their way to the front of the park and chose to take the train ride around the whole area. Taylor thought it would be fun and Benji only nodded in agreement as they boarded. They sat in the very front right behind a little girl and her mother, who looked very tired yet grateful to finally be sitting down. The voice over the intercom pressed on with fun facts and information about the train and the park, but Taylor and Benji were lost in their own conversation.

"I don't know that one but like whatever. At least we can agree that Hades should have had a song." Taylor said confidently flipping her braids behind her as the wind started to pick up.

"Oh yeah, totally. He was cheated out, and I know for a fact he would have the best song. That's up there with Yzma. They legit had Eartha Kitt as her voice actress, the least you could do was give that purple lady a song!" Benji shook his head in disappointment. Taylor nodded leaning back and crossing her arms over her purse in her lap. The whole time she has been with Benji she hadn't checked her phone or thought about Wonka. She forgot all about him when Benji and her started ride hopping and cutting through secret pathways to cut across the park. He told her she didn't have to worry about getting caught since his aunt worked there. The staff knew him well, and he could pass Taylor off and another family member visiting. They had a great time getting to know each other. She had told him that she was there on a business trip and Benji found it a bit weird at first but later brushed it off. 

_ "I wish my job let me wander around Disney while they talk about business things. Starbucks only allows me to snag cups and mugs before they hit the shelves. Lucky me." He told her sarcastically.  _

The train was now coming to a stop at the Great Frontier station, Taylor looked at Benji to ask if they were getting off and he shook his head. Taylor smiled and turned back to watch as they passed by.

"Name the best villain song in three...two...one."

"Hellfire!" Taylor proudly proclaimed.

"Be Prepared!" Benji yelled back just as boastfully. They looked at each other for a moment, and Benji rolled his neck and knotted his eyebrows with a smirk. "You can't be serious? That song is so grossly, and Frollo was such a pedo." Benji brought his hands up to his face and moved his fingers like spider legs. Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. 

"Oh please just because I was sexually awakened by a lion doesn't mean that's the best song." Taylor made sure to whisper her response so the mother nor little girl in front of them wouldn't hear her. Benji looked towards them and then back and covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh too loud. 

"Be Prepared is a classic that anyone would agree is the best song ever."

"Wanna bet?"

"What?" Benji smiled at Taylor, and she sat up cockily.

"Wanna bet? If we can find three people to say that Be Prepared is the best song I'll give you twenty dollars." Taylor opened her purse and pulled out the bill, and Benji narrowed his eyes.

"Deal!" Taylor nodded and pulled the end of her dress up so she could turn around to the seat behind her. Two women who were dressed up like the Airel and Tinker Bell colourwise.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you guess something?" Taylor used her smallest cutest voice she could muster. The women smiled and nodded for her to continue. "In your opinion what's the best Disney villain song?"

"That's easy, Poor Unfortunate Souls, it's all about body language." The woman dress as Tinker Bell said, pushing up her bun. 'Airel' laughed and shook her head in embarrassment. 

"No the best song is Friends On The Other Side. Prince and The Frog was a great movie with a great soundtrack." Airel said, matter-of-factly towards her companion and Taylor. 

"Thank you, ladies!" Taylor beamed and turned back around to Benji who seemed somewhat disappointed that either of them picked his song. Taylor seemed satisfied that for now, she was still twenty dollars rich. 

"Oh, don't get big-headed now, we still got a whole park to ask, and I know that someone in the next ten minutes will agree with me." The idea of spending the whole day with Benji sounded amazing, Taylor didn't even think of this as a business trip anymore, she was really enjoying herself. It's been forever since she felt like she was on vacation, and this felt like it could last forever. Benji was a breath of fresh air in her heck upside-down life. He didn't seem to be in a rush of things nor have a crazy plot twist up his sleeves. In the short time they were together she learnt he was a very dorky geeky guy, he was heavy into pop culture, he was a Disney kid growing up, but he loves Nickelodeon. He was competitive, but it wasn't the type that made others not want to play with him, but rather the kind where you just kept wanting to go against him. 

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that." Taylor smiled and looked back out towards the passing area as the train continued its path around the park. Taylor didn't hear nor feel her phone going off in her purse as the noisy rocky ride filled her ears. 

~~~

"I can't believe I lost!" Taylor yelled as she handed over the twenty dollars to Benji as they walked around. Benji pulled at the dollar and held it up to the light and Taylor hit his shoulder jokingly. 

"I just gotta make sure you're not cheating me out. But you know now that you lost I have to make a request." Taylor turned towards Benji with slight fear in her eyes, she really wasn't something crazy like asking her out or something. Even though they were having a good time together didn't mean she was comfortable handing over her phone number. Benji sensed her fear and quickly pointed over to a ride behind him. "We have to get on that, and you can't tell me no."

Taylor looked over his shoulder and thought for a moment she was going to die when she read the sign. There was no way in hell he was getting her on that ride without her trying to rip her ears off. The sign read "it's a small world" and Taylor had heard nothing but horror stories about riding it. 

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not getting on that thing just so the song can get stuck in my head!" She took a step back, but Benji took hold of her hand and held her gently. She looked down and back up, and Benji nervously pulled away. He gave a weak smile and moved his hand to hold his shoulder. Taylor smile to assure him it was a simple mistake, and it was alright.

"Oh come on, the worse that can happen is it gets stuck in your head. That isn't torture Taylor." Benji said calming, and Taylor tried to fight against him. But it seemed like she couldn't the more he smiled and warmly, confidently stood in front of her. She finally caved when he looked up at her between his massive curly hair. Her heart fluttered, and she groaned as she gave in.

"Swear to god if this does get stuck in my head by tomorrow I will hunt you down and murder you." 

"Guess I'm unlucky I'm here all week." Benji laughed and started towards the ride.

"Oh perfect for me I'm here all week too, guess you better start counting your hiding spots."

"Great! We can be park buddies all week then, guess I'm stuck with a killer." Benji flashed his wrist against the FastPass post and was let in, Taylor did the same and followed in behind him. 

~~~

Where was she?! She hadn't answered any of his calls nor text messages, and it was starting to show Wonka was in distress about it. After a few more jabs back and forth with Elnora, the blond was called away for park management, and Wonka was free to go. He couldn't be happier when the blonde told him to run off and have fun. It was well into the late afternoon, and he wanted to get back to his suite to relax. However, without Taylor, he wouldn't be going anywhere. He was already in a sour mood he didn't need finding a twenty yeard old on his list of "strick me now". He scrolled in his contacts for Taylor name and pressed the three dots at the top of her contact information. For a moment, he couldn't help but stare at the picture she somehow set as her icon. It was an old picture from three years ago when she had different colour glasses. In the picture, she was sticking out her tongue as she stood behind him secretly taking many pictures. He remembered how he turned around and snatched the phone away from her and smacked her upside the head. He smirked and taped the track opinion. His phone went black for a moment, and then a map popped up, a green dot showed up telling him where she was and how far. Wonka tucked his cane under his arm and followed the dot hoping that as soon as she saw him, she would be ready to go. 

Wonka wasn't sure why anyone, especially Taylor, would be on this god awful ride. When the tracker said he arrived at where she was, he was confused and disgusted. Elnora used to make him ride this all the time when they first met. The memories of faking being madly in love with Elnora flash in his head, and he was sure he would need a drink to forget all about it. 

"God never again!" Wonka shot up when he heard Taylor's loud voice booming as it came closer. He turned towards the exit and watched as she came out next to some boy who kept smiling at her. Wonka's heart jumped for a moment, and a hint of jealousy came over him as he watched Taylor talk to the boy so causally.

"Why did anyone think that was a great idea? Even if I were a kid, I wouldn't want to get on that." Taylor shook her head.

"Guess it's a small work after all," Benji commented just to poke fun at Taylor, and it worked as she turned around hitting his shoulder. It was cute having the small girl playfully assaulting him, but it was cut short when he noticed someone staring at them. Benji turned his head and regretfully caught Wonka's glasses covered glare. Taylor saw he wasn't paying attention to her anymore and looked to where he was looking. Taylor nearly jumped out of the skin and stumbled backwards. Benji catches her and Taylor nervously thanks him and stands up.

"Well, I guess our fun is being cut short. That's my boss."

"She looks really mean." Taylor covered her laugh and nodded. 

"He is." Benji's eyes widen, and he mumbled a sorry as Taylor patted his shoulder. "It's okay sometimes he uses all pronouns. Say, you said you were going to be here tomorrow, right? Why not meet up? Diva over there has to come here every day or so, so why not make my week?"

"Yeah but I don't h-have your number." Benji was happy he had dark skin so Taylor couldn't see him blushing. Taylor pulled out her phone, but her smile quickly fell when she saw all her notification from Wonka. She quickly unlocked her phone and took Benji's number. They parted ways, and Benji waved like a goofball as he watched Taylor runoff. When he looked over to her boss, he knew that behind those big round glasses was a very nasty look. 

"Who is that?" Wonka asked, slightly annoyed, and Taylor eyed him up and down. She knew how Wonka got, he was such a kid about things. If anything Taylor should have been the one to get jealous when Elnora kissed him. 

"His name is Benjamin, and he kissed me and asked me out."

"What?!" Wonka stopped walking and yelled. People around them stopped and looked, and Taylor cringed and took his hand and kept pulling him along. Wonka tried to tear away, but Taylor moved her hand up to his arm and yanked him.

"I was joking jesus, but his name is Benjamin, and he was my park buddy for today while you were off playing happy homemaker," Taylor told him, and Wonka slowly settled down. He wasn't sure why Taylor little joke got him so worked up in the first place. 

"I was not playing happy homemaker, not let go of me." Wonka yanked his arm away, and Taylor let him go, Wonka straighten himself and walked around Taylor. They made it to the front of the park, and out the existence, the black car that dropped them off was there waiting for them. Without a word between each other, they got into the backseat on both sides. When the car started up, Taylor looked over and down for Wonka's hand. She took it thinking he would pull away, but he didn't and tighten his grip on hers. 

"Don't know why you're jealous it's not like your my boyfriend." Taylor meant it as a tease to get under Wonka's skin, but she didn't get the reaction she wanted. She thought he was going to say something about how he didn't want to be or how that word was a dumb word. But instead, he turned to her and took off his glasses with the sharpest stare and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes I am," Wonka said family and Taylor was taken back, her eyes widen and her mouth opened.

"Since when?" Was all Taylor could say as she tried to find a hint of falsehood in Wonka's words. Maybe he was one up-ing her, she didn't know, when he said that it made her heart go crazy, and she didn't like how thrown off he made her. 

"Since I said I was taking the risk. I thought that was what we were agreeing on." Wonka didn't let go of her hand but pulled it on top of his crossed lap.

"I thought you hated labels?"

"I do but if that means I have to label this for your sake so be it." Wonka couldn't believe what he was saying, but the giant smile on Taylor's face said it all. If the girl could, she would be on the floor, kicking her legs in happiness and throwing her head about screaming. Taylor moved closer to his side and leaned her head against his shoulder. Wonka held his breath then sighed before looking down at the girl. She looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

" lol you're my boyfriend."

"Did you just say 'lol' out loud?" Wonka narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Oh, god."

~~~

"Cev come watch the fireworks," Wonka called over his shoulder into the living room of the suite. Taylor was curled up on her makeshift bed of the couch scrolling on her phone. She looked up at her boss and then put her phone down to get up. Taylor walked out to the deck next to him as she saw that the park was glowing in a variant of colours. Light beams were flashing everywhere, and she could hear music playing. She was about to ask him what was going on but then a loud 'pop' shot up and the light lit up gold. Taylor smiled and watched the show as different colours lit up the sky. She could hear people from the rooms below them, laughing and enjoying the show as well. Wonka looked at her from the side of his eye and took in how amazed she looked. He had watched the fireworks every time he was here and had quickly grown bored of them. Watching Taylor enjoy them made a small spark of excitement swell inside of him, and he couldn't help but crack a smile when a giant purple and blue ball of light clouded the sky.

When the show ended, Taylor started a round of applause, and the people below join in. Wonka reaches out, taking hold on Taylor's face to turn her towards him. She stopped her clapping about to ask him what he was doing, but she pulled into a kiss. Wonka wrapped his arm around her back to pull her in closer and Taylor happily followed. 

They pulled away slowly, not wanting to really let go, Taylor became jittery and held onto his robe. Kisses were a weakness Wonka learned, and it was a perfect way to get Taylor to stop talking or doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Wonka leaned down again, but this time he kissed her forehead and then told her goodnight. Taylor watched him walk away before turning back towards the scenery. The sky was now cleared of the smoke from the fireworks and you see every star in the sky shine brightly. Taylor smirked searching for the biggest and brightest star in the sky to wish upon. She might as well, they were in the most magical place on Earth. When she found the perfect star, she locked her hands together and closed her eyes. 

"If dreams are meant to come true, and I only get to make one wish in my whole life. Let it be whatever all this is. I got nothing to lose here, life is a big ball of predictions." Taylor opened her eyes which she didn't know she closed and could have sworn she saw the star starting to twinkle. Sure it was just from her being tried, Taylor turned around and walked back into the suite and to the couch. She was too tired to try and stay up, so she rolled over and closed her eyes. For some reason, even as she started to fall into a deep sleep, she kept humming the melody to 'When You Wish Upon A Star'.


	31. Princesses

Wonka didn't like the sight of Benji, he didn't like the way he smiled at Taylor nor the way he touched her shoulder when they talked. Taylor had told him that for the rest of the week while he was busy, she would spend time with the boy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure he had seen the boy before, and it wasn't in good terms. He tried to argue that she should stay by his side, but Taylor was hellbent on not being a third wheel for him and Elnora. When Taylor got ready in the mornings, it felt like she was dressing more for Benji than for herself-she didn't even dress for Wonka! Why would she prepare for another person, unless...foolish! Wonka knew that Taylor was his, only his, he made that clear two nights ago on the drive back to the hotel. Even though saying it out loud made him feel extremely uncomfortable, he had to make sure she knew who she belonged to. 

This whole relationship thing was her idea anyway! It was a terrible idea, and Wonka knew that sooner or later he will regret and he might have to get rid of the girl. He could finally throw her down the trash shoot! But then what would he do with Scarlet? She wouldn't be thrilled with him killing her friend, and he was sure she would attack him in his sleep again. Wonka grumbled as he thought of a way to get rid of Scarlet if need be it. She was already at her ground low, throwing her back in a crazy house would only make her want to kill him more. He could ship her off to Wilfred to deal with, but then he would have to deal with his brother's bitching and crying. Wesley would throw a fit about how his brother 'let Taylor go' from her position. Stupid brothers. Stupid Scarlet. Stupid Taylor.

"You're doing that thing again, William. I thought you got help for it." Elnora waved her hand in front of his face as they sat a cafe table inside the park. Elnora had called him at his hotel room early in the morning saying she needed to talk more about the dinner. William tried to back out of it. If he had to go to the park that meant Taylor got to run off with that Benji boy. But Taylor kissed his cheek and told him not to be a sour puss and go. Weak to her affection, he agreed only if Taylor made sure to check her phone when he was trying to contact him.

Wonka blinked a few times and glared at Elnora from the side of his eye. At this point, Wonka wasn't aware of when he was so deep in thought he would have small flashbacks. His knock out of reality was his small escape from whatever was doing asked of him. He ignored Elnora's question and reached for the teacup in front of him. Luckily it wasn't filled with tea by something inappropriate for children's theme park. Wonka could care less if someone found out there was liquor in his glass if it meant he could get slightly buzzed and deal with Elnora.

"So what is it this year? I happily missed the past three years, so I have no idea what your family has in store." Wonka could feel the bubbles in his stomach rattling as he sat back in the metal lawn chair with his legs crossed. Today was another fancy private day for his clothing choice. Red pants with black heeled knee boots with 'w' on the sides. Of course, he felt the temptation to be taller than Elnora who wore flats today. He topped it off with another loose white blouse with ties and ribbons on the sleeves and cuffs.

"Buy a princess. Of course like always it won't be the employees that walk around here." Elnora looked to her side and saw an 'Airel' greeting a little girl and smiled.

"Selling people is still going on? I thought you put a stop to it, along with the drug smuggling that was happening below the park." Wonka look another sip of his drink and Elnora shrugged in defeat. When they were younger, Elnora had told him of the dark secrets of the park and her family. How she wanted to bring an end to it and truly make the park a family-friendly magical kingdom. Wonka thought it was brilliant how Disney was not as cute and cuddly as they pretended to be. He even gave suggestions on how to perfect it and keep it as hidden as before. Elnora didn't like how into it Wonka was, but her brother Edgar was. Wonka soon found himself at the mercy of Edgar asking him questions on the black business, but Wonka found it annoying and always told Edgar he had to figure it out. Guess he figured it out.

"I did at Disneyland, but Edgar has more control here than I do, he always prefered Florida as you know." Elnora looked like she was to blame about everything that happens in the park. Wonka told himself there was no point in feeling sorry for her. She was a grown woman now, she should have fought harder if she genuinely wanted to make a change. Then again, she married the worse person and had to deal with her family. Guess her dreams would never come true. Wonka could faintly hear Taylor telling him to be nice but the more he drank, the quieter she got. Toodaloo!

"Sounds like a personal problem that you never got fixed."

"Just liked your drinking," Elnora shot back, and Wonka stopped himself him taking the last few gulps and slowly placed the cup down.

"Matter of fact Miss-Know-It-All, I don't drink heavy like that. I stopped a long time ago, this is just so I can get through you." Wonka crossed his arms and turned his head away from the blonde. Elnora's eyebrows rose, smiling slightly she was proud to hear that. Wonka was such the party drinker when they were younger.

"Have you found all the princesses you are selling?" Wonka knew he shouldn't care to ask these questions, but one side of him was nosy and wanted to know all the dirty secrets.

"Edgar has someone helping him. So far, we have everyone except a Tiana and Merida. Edgar is a very picky person when it comes to finding the right girls."

"When will you guys ever sell a prince, I know a few people that would die to have a Charming." Wonka wasn't laughing because he found his joke funny but rather because he couldn't help it.

"That was last year, I invite you, and you burnt the letter, remember?" Elnora finally reached for her own drink, and Wonka stopped laughing.

"Who is helping Edgar with his dirty deeds? Who in their right mind would help him sell people?" Wonka stopped what he was saying and went wide eye and brought up a finger to silence Elnora before she could speak. "Don't answer that last question." Elnora chuckled and nodded as she sipped her drink in silence. When she brought the cup down and wiped her mouth and answered him.

"I don't know who, I just know they are young and come to the park often. It has to be someone that knows the ends, and out of the park, there is no way someone who didn't know what they were doing could 'find' a princess without getting caught." Elnora looked around to all the possible suspects that walked within the crowd. Wonka did the same and felt his mind starting to run miles per hours as he thought of Taylor possibly being snatched up. She was no your idea princess, she was short and chubby, piercings all over her face and a slightly sloppy golden eyeliner she insisted in having. She would not make a good Tiana unless she was put through training for a year or two and then forced to cut back on her secretly chip stash. So many nights were Wonka couldn't sleep and walked around his factory he found a sleepless Taylor snacking in the TV room. He knew she was safe, but even still the thought of it made him very annoyed and angry. If this what a relationship as going to be. Then he needed to but a leash on the girl and have her by his side at all time. For a quick moment, Wonka thought about the idea of Taylor being into BDSM, she would be an excellent sub, a brat, but a sub no less.

"Edgar took my advice finally." Elnora didn't have anything to say to that and kept to herself. The conversation had finally taken a turn, and she was left twirling her thumbs. She could only hope that by teasing Wonka that she could pretend they were a fighting but loving couple like they pretended to be for the public.

"What advice? You still don't know how to dress like a man, this isn't Boardway dear. Lose the boots and admit your short." Elnora didn't mean a thing she said, but if it meant the air would lift, she would say anything. Wonka took offence and gasped bring a hand up to his chest.

"Excuse me, missy! I have never been short! Not even as a kid, I have always been tall, I always had a top hat; therefore, I was tall!"

"Where is your hat now?" Elnora pointed up to the empty air above Wonka's head. Wonka tsked and brought his hand up to his head to grab his hat. But when he felt it wasn't there, he brought his hand back and looked at it. He usually always had his hat, it was apart of him, he made him who he was, and it made him tall. Wonka eyes widen, and then he huffed and closed in on himself in a tantrum. Elnora laughed and sat back in her chair, a few snickers came from the staff behind them, and Wonka shot them a look. They quickly silenced themselves and went back to blending back into the wall. All inner staff were like this, they knew the secrets, they also knew how to handle them, the only people that didn't know about the dark Disney were the seasonal workers and the teenagers that only wanted bragging rights that they worked there. Being so public was the best type of privacy, that's why Wonka and Elnora could talk the way they did, no one cared enough to actually listen in. This was Disney World, watch your bratty children and stay in your own bubble of business.

~~~~

Taylor didn't know where Benji was taking her, but she knew it was going to be cool when they stood in the middle of the hologram ballroom of the Hunted Mansion. Benji told her they would have to put on customs so they wouldn't get caught and once they did they were waltzing with the ghost and scaring the passing groups of people. They kept this up for a few hours until someone reported that the holograms were a little too real and staff came out to see what they were talking about. Taylor was now running out the back of the building with a giant green dress on as best as she could. Good thing, she wore shorts and sneakers today. Benji was right behind her telling her to hurry so they would get caught. Once out in the daylight, Benji pulled her to another secret pathway that would take them underground and towards fantasy land. Once they finally stopped running Taylor fell tot he floor trying to catch her breath as best as she could. Benji leaned against a door that leads out into the park doing the same. They never once dropped their costumes, so they were still dressed in Victorian gear. Taylor finally sat up from the ground and smiled at Benji.

"Yo, you look like a rebellious modern Tiana."

"You're saying that because I'm black and I'm offended." Taylor laughed, and Benji shook his head and stuck out his hand.

"I thought girls like hearing they looked like princesses?"

"Not me, I'm a queen, but I'm not white enough to be Elisa. I guess I'll be the only black person in the whole Disney line up. Can't be Moana, my hair too nappy." Taylor ruffled her long colourful braids. Benji smiled and bowed, and Taylor rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Come on we gotta ditch the costumes if we wanna be able to walk around without getting in trouble. You know Disney rule right? Can't dress as the characters unless you're a child. We are not children." Benji started taking off the snap on two-way tux.

"Wait, take a picture of me in this! This is the only time I get to say I was a princess." Taylor dug in her bra and pulled out her phone and Benji made a face before taking the phone. Taylor hit his shoulder and then fixed her hair before striking a very Disney pose. Benji snapped a few pictures and then looked through them for a moment. Taylor spun around a few times to get the full effect before going over and taking her phone back. She quickly took off the dress and fixed her clothes underneath.

"These look really good! You should be an Insta boyfriend for me, God knows my boyfriend won't." Taylor flipped through the few pictures and settled on the phone she liked the most. She uploaded it to her media then sent one to Wonka with the caption 'I'm a princess now!'.

"Boyfriend? Thought you didn't have one." Benji opens the door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear for them to get out. Once it was, he pulled Taylor along to mix into a crowd.

"I didn't until last night, he finally made it official between us I guess. It's kinda weird, but I like it? It's weird to say."

"Well if he doesn't work out as your picture taking boyfriend I'll sign up, as a friend though!" Benji caught himself and Taylor brushed him off.

"Of course, bro. Oh, snap, I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." Taylor saw the nearest cafe and ran towards it. Benji nodded, but she didn't see, and he just slowly made his way to an outside table to sit down. When he was sure Taylor was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and saw his notifications. Benji had a small smirk on his face that wasn't sweet nor kind. He opened his text and read it.

'She'll do.'

~~~~

Wonka didn't like the text he got. It made his fears come forward and a terrible feeling crawling up his back. It wasn't the fact it was a picture of Taylor in a dress but rather the caption. The conversation with Elnora earlier still spun a web in his mind that left him on edge. Taylor hadn't come back with him at 12pm when he said he was going back to the hotel. She told him she would be back later and to take a bath or something to relax. He told her to be back no later than 7 pm and when she asked why he buttered her up saying he wanted to watch the fireworks with her. She fell for it and promised to not stay out late. It was now midday which meant he still had a few hours to do whatever he wanted before Taylor would come hopping through the door.

Wonka wasted no time waltzing into the bedroom to change clothes. He was going to go down tot he spa and take a dip in their mud bath. One wrapped in his robe, he went out the door and towards the elevator. He happily cheered when he saw no one else was on and pressed the button to the ground floor. The ride was quiet until the elevator stopped at level 2 and a handsome man in a suit stepped on. Wonka pulled his robe closed and tried not to make eye contact with the man, but it was hard when he knew the man was looking at him.

"Isn't this a treat, Willy you're here already?" The man had his eyes on Wonka but his body forward. Wonka rose his brows to acknowledge the greeting but said nothing. "Almost didn't notice it was you, you cut your hair, but those eyes are always recognizable." Wonka tried to sink himself into the corner of the elevator, but the walls just wouldn't allow him.

"Well, Edgar I thought it was time for a change in pace." Wonka wanted to bit his tongue from speaking, but he knew that if he didn't acknowledge the other, he would hear from Elnora about ignoring her brother.

"I like it-no, a matter of fact I love it. Makes you look even more dashing." Edgar now turned to his side to fully face Wonka. Edgar was an inch shoulder than Wonka and far more built, he had green eyes and dark brown almost black hair. Unlike his sister, Edgar was a die heart for all things Disney related, so much so he chose to dress and style himself just like his great uncle. The swooping haircut to the uncanny pencil moustache, the way his pants were crisp on the sides down to the sway brown shoes. Wonka never understood why people became obsessed with things and or people. It was creepy even in his standards.

"Oh well, thank you," they made it down to the ground level, and Wonka was the first to get off, but Edgar reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Well don't be a stranger Willy, I would love to catch up with you before the dinner. You are coming to dinner, aren't you?" Edgar smile was eery and left no pure intention indication. Wonka pulled his arm away, hastily.

"Sadly, yes, I am."

"Wonderful! Well please don't be a stranger, room 330, come by anytime you like." Edgar got close and whispered the last part in Wonka ear before pulling back, smiling and turning on his heels to walk the other way. Wonka cringed and rubbed his ear, trying to get the feeling to go away.

"You sleep with one man on accident, and now he thinks he can have whatever he wants," Wonka grumbled and turned to continue to the spa. this trip was going to kill him quicker than he expected.

~~~

Taylor returned to the suite and noticed it was quiet, she checked each room just to make sure her boss wasn't hiding somewhere. When she made it back to the living room, she shrugged and decided she would just wait for him. A shower was calling her name, today was hotter than the past few days, and it was clear that Taylor and heat didn't mix well. She pulled her bags from under the couch and grabbed her pyjamas, today was so a no pants day, too hot to even look at them. She hurried to the shower and locked the door, a paranoia she had since forever was always someone walking in.

Wonka felt better, he felt soft and maybe even a bit slippery. He had just finished a mud bath and massage, and he knew he was ready for dinner and then bed. He slipped into the suite with ease and headed to the bedroom. When he dropped his robe, he sat on the bed and fell back to sink into the fluffy comforter. He didn't hear the bathroom door open nor the soft footsteps that padded over in front of him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, where did you go?" Taylor's voice made him smile, and he propped himself up on his elbows. He noticed she was just in a t-shirt and socks, making it hard for him to not look down and try to catch a peak.

"The spa."

"They have one?" Taylor finished drying a few braids that managed to get wet. She noticed he wasn't looking up at her and smirked. Taylor stood up straight and dropped the towel on the ground. Wonka eyes gave him away as he thought she was going to bend down and get it. She stood there a few more minutes waiting for him to realize she wasn't going to get it. When he didn't, she smirked and walked out of the room.

"Come on, Sir. The firework show is starting, don't wanna miss them."

"They happen every night," Wonka said hush, still following her with his eyes, he couldn't stop himself not like he genuinely wanted to.

"We aren't here everyday. We have to watch them while we can." Taylor stood in the doorway with a hand on the frame. She looked back at him from her shoulder, not meant to be seductive, as if she ever could but to just get his attention. Wonka finally looks up to her eyes, and he weakly smiles, getting up from the bed and grabbing his robe to cover himself.

Just as they stepped into the living room, the sound of faint booms and crackles are heard, and Taylor runs to the patio door. She opens the door with the excitement of a child, the light from the fireworks light up her face, and she smiles brightly. Wonka could care less, but if the show makes her happy, he will bear with it for now. Taylor was about to step out, but Wonka pulled her back and pulled her back to the couch that faced the window. He clapped his hands, the lights lowered, allowing the lights from outside to explode around them. Taylor was going to comment about the lights but couldn't, Wonka pulled her closer to his side, and she forgot all about what she was going to say. At first, she wasn't sure if she could lean against him, there was still that questioning state between them. They could make out one moment and then the next, Taylor wasn't sure if she was able to somewhat cuddle him. A tug brought Taylor out of her thinking, Wonka was trying to get her to relax, it worked, she laid her head against his chest and brought her legs under her.

"I could do better," Wonka huffed, he was talking about the fireworks, Taylor shifted to look up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah? And when would you have time to have a firework show?"

"Donno...but I know I would do it better, maybe with puppets-oooo that sounds nice." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked back down to the fireworks. 


	32. Show & Tell

"The dinner starts at 7. You can leave, but you must be back at 6, and you can not leave after I do. Understand?"

"Why can't I be out tonight?" Taylor stood in the bedroom's conjoined bathroom, doing her hair for the day. Today was finally Friday which meant Wonka would be getting ready all day for the Disney dinner. He told her that she didn't need to attend, but she also couldn't be out all day.

"I don't have to tell you why, but I do expect you to follow what I say." He wasn't in a good mood, the whole week was flip-floppy. Monday and Tuesday he was grumpy, Wednesday and Thursday he was fine and even been affectation with Taylor. Today though, he woke up with dark eyes and not much to say during breakfast. When she kissed his cheek randomly, he shot her a side look as if he was fighting with himself on responding. Taylor couldn't let him know it hurt her feelings, she had to put on her face. They sat in silence as Taylor ate, Wonka just picked at its food and huffed every so often. After that Taylor went to get dress to meet up with Benji.

"I thought we were over that." Taylor groaned and finished her second bun looking herself over once again before walking out. Wonka was in a chair next to the bed on his tablet. Taylor leaned onto one foot crossing her arms and giving him a look. Wonka knew she was there but couldn't care enough to be affected by her unhappiness. Taylor stomped her foot which made Wonka look up for a moment then back down to what he was doing.

"And I thought we were over that," Wonka grumbled. Taylor threw her hands up, he was putting her back in the dark, you would think that a little development would happen now that they were together. But here they were going back to Taylor being confused and left behind.

"William tell me why I can't be out tonight." Taylor marched over to Wonka, she was shorter than him, but she knew how to make herself bigger. Wonka eyes shot up and narrowed, he wasn't in the mood for Taylor's demanding state, let alone her need to know everything. Just follow what you're told and don't question it.

"Because I said so. Now stop asking and go run off with your little friend." Taylor held her breath for a moment as her brain tried to put something together.

"Is this about Benji?"

_No._

_Yes._

"Why would this have anything to do with that boy?"

"I don't know, you didn't seem to like it when I met him, you didn't like it when I was staying out with him. You really don't want me out while you're out." Taylor pouted and looked around the room before looking back to Wonka. Wonka closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't want her to know he was paranoid-worried about her safety while he wasn't able to watch her. It was best just not to tell her and hope she only listened to him for once in her life. "Is there something off about him? Do you know something?"

"I know nothing." He wouldn't answer her. Taylor knew it was no point trying to get something out of him. Not wanting to stand there in front of him looking stupid she walked out the room to get her last few things before leaving. She came back into the room and walked back over to Wonka, this time standing by his side as he kept his attention on his tablet. She stuck her hand out and grabbed his face and turned it towards her. Wonka brought his hand up to push her hand away, but she already pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss was slow, wasn't meant to take either of their breath away but meant to make a statement. When Taylor finally pulled away, she smiled reassuringly and caressed his face. Wonka allowed himself to nuzzle into her hand and close his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be good and come back at 6, master." Wonka shot up with bugged eyes and knotted eyebrows. Taylor laughed and pulled away speed, walking to the door. "You should see your face!" Taylor was out the door as Wonka sat in his chair still a little dazed. She had never called him that before. He kinda liked it. He did like it. A smirked curved on his face, and he leant back, resting his chin on his hand. He wouldn't mind if Taylor added that word into her daily vocabulary.

~~~~

The park wasn't as fun anymore, a week in the same place with nothing different happening always brought Taylor to a bore. Unlike the factory where each day was an adventure of uncertainty, Disney World was meant to be a two-day vacation then you move on. Taylor could tell Benji was trying to make her time there fun and exciting. Every so often he would catch her with a bored look and crack a joke to make her smile. It works but only for so long before she back to how she was. It wasn't the park to blame entirely, she was still thinking about what happened back at the suite. Three hours was a long time for something to cheer Taylor up, but nothing Benji nor the park could make her feel relax.

"You okay?" Benji asked, handing her an ice cream cone. Taylor took it with a smile and licked a few times but then brought it down losing interest. She wasn't hungry, or in need of anything sweet, she just needed clarification. She looked down at the melting mess in her hand and then up to Benji.

"No, my boyfriend isn't telling me stuff, and it bugs me." the word 'boyfriend' was still so weird to say out loud. Even though it was the correct thing to say Taylor would rather say 'boss'.

"Does he do that a lot?" Benji asked. He pulled up his long legs a bit so he could swing them a bit as he ate his cone.

"Well, he hasn't in a long time, before we started dating he used to keep me in the dark about what he was doing. He likes his privacy." Taylor hung her head low and sighed. She couldn't be so worked up with something she should have been used to. Wonka was a ticking time bomb of wanting his space and allowing her in. He already told her he didn't know how a proper relationship worked nor how to have appropriate communication skills that didn't involve trades. Taylor knew she got a little too trigger happy with thinking that once they were a thing, everything would drop and change for the better. She knew it was going to take time before Wonka openly filled her in on things.

"Then why are you dating him? Why did you ever like him?" Benji wasn't trying to sound annoyed, but it came off that way, he gave a small apology, and Taylor shook her head.

"I was a bit younger when I started liking him. First, it was his face and how tall he was, then slowly, his toxic personality became somewhat appealing. We always bickered and had standoffs to see how far we could go before someone got mad. There were days I was sure he was going to fire me and throw me on a plane back home. But then then there were days he would walk me in circles with his feelings for me. So annoying ya know. Like you try waking up every morning to get him started for the day, and sometimes he lets you in and other days slams the door in your face. He is so ugh! But like now we're together, or so he says, I think he only said it so I shut up. But we are a thing, and we are close, but mentally we are on two different places." Taylor hadn't realized she nearly gave it away who she was dating. When she did, she hoped that Benji was only half listening to what she was ranting about.

Luckily he was only half-listening as he was staring off into the distance at another girl. Taylor looked at him then followed where he was looking. She soon saw a tall, slender girl with wild ginger hair looking around the park at the signs.

"Hey Taylor, doesn't that girl look like a cool Merida?" Taylor felt offended that Benji had totally discarded what she had to say but left it.

"I mean her hair could be a bit wilder."

"Yeah..." he trailed off and took out his phone to snap a picture of the girl. Taylor knew that was creepy and pulled away from him. Benji looked over and gave a weak smile.

"Oh shit, okay before you just to some crazy conclusions, I like to take pictures of strangers that remind me of anything Disney. I have a whole Instagram for it. Wanna see?" Taylor was still on edge about it, but Benji seemed so eager to show her. Taylor nodded slowly, and Benji quickly brought up his app and showed her. There were a lot of pictures of men and women side by side with Disney characters. She kept scrolling until she got to the picture she took two days ago with her in the big green dress.

"You sent this to yourself?" Taylor wanted to delete the picture, why would he not just ask her for it. Red flags started flying in Taylor's head, and she now knew she was sitting in hot water. She could out and say it was weird, she had to play smart, Wonka had told her to always play smarter not harder.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I really meant it when I said you look like a modern rebellious Tiana."

"I look nothing like her," Taylor nervously laughed and scooted a bit away from Benji, she played it off as fixing her shorts.

"Oh yeah you do, I mean if you took out the piercings and the gauges and maybe the different colour braids you could totally be her!"

"dude I'm 5'6 and chubby, I'm not slim thick and I definitely not trying to open a restaurant. My prince wouldn't be Naveen more like Adam." Taylor said a matter-or-factly and waved her finger in the air.

"Hey I gotta go, say, what are you doing tonight?" Benji didn't finish his cone and threw it away before turning back to Taylor with have hooded eyes. Taylor didn't like the way he looked at her and looked away to the ground.

"Um I'm staying in, my boss and I leave tomorrow, so I'm packing up."

"Why don't you come out with me to watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah I can't, my boss is going out and will have the driver, and plus I'm lazy and don't like being out at night." Taylor hopped off the rock she was sitting on and threw her cone away. She kept distance between her and Benji. "I really enjoyed you being my park buddy! It was really fun, and you made this trip great, maybe we can keep in touch? Never know when we'll see each other again." Taylor did her best to not seem nerved. She even went in for a hug, and Benji accepted it. When she tried to pull away, he held on to her.

"I wish you would come out. But I understand. We totally need to keep in touch, gotta make sure I prove that Be Prepared is still the best song." he winked and pulled away as he turned to walk away. Taylor just waved and stayed where she was.

"Bye!"

"For now," was all he said as he mixed into the crowd. Taylor watched him until he was gone. Before she could turn away, she saw the same ginger girl from earlier. The girl was now hanging onto the lamp pole, looking into the crowd. She didn't think anything of it until she saw Benji walk up to the girl and she hugged him. Taylor knew something was off, and she had to get away. She could only think about how annoyed Wonka must have felt when she was with him. There was something off about Benji. After getting away from where Benji was, Taylor just walked around the park until she was ready to leave. It was a gorgeous day, the sky was crystal blue with the sun sometimes playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. The weather was just right where you could wear shorts but so a long sleeve without feeling uncomfortable. Taylor wore black shorts and a dark green long sleeve graphic baggy shirt. She was comfortable. Just walking around and ever so often feeling the breeze that swished off the small ponds scattered around the park. She took out her phone to see if anything was interesting, nothing like always, dry, she sighed and put it back in her back pocket. She might as well go back to the resort if there was nothing at the park to keep her settled. She quickly made up her mind and rung the driver as she made her way to the front of the park.

~~~

"You're back early," Wonka called out from where ever he was as Taylor stepped through the door.

"I missed you." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen to get a snack. She hears a 'tsk' come from behind her, and she turned around to still not dressed Wonka. He looked like he just rolled over out of bed with his wild chestnut hair sticking in every which direction. Taylor smiled and kicked off the ground to sit on the counter. Wonka gave her a look that told her to get down, but she ignored him.

"Benji made me uncomfortable, so I came back." She wasn't sure why she was telling Wonka. She knew that it could have been a minor situation she could handle. But at the same time, she felt safe expressing when she was bothered by something to Wonka. When she said that Wonka whole mood shot up in alert. He walked towards her in a hast, Taylor flinched as he grabbed her and looking over her face and any exposed skin he could see.

"He did..." Wonka couldn't get the words out as anger rattled through his body and out his throat.

"No, no he didn't he just...he showed me his Instagram where he takes random pictures of strangers that remind him of Disney characters. He stole my picture, the one I sent you, and posted it. He keeps insisting I look like Tiana. I'm like sure he is crazy because I don't."

"Clearly."

"Jeez, thanks, Prince Charming." Wonka shook his head and let her go taking a step back.

"Taylor there are a lot of things you have no idea goes on within the Disney family." Wonka knew he shouldn't come out and tell her each and everything. But he had to keep her safe enough, so she didn't go out and get wrapped up in said business. "Disney, in general, is more than a place where your dreams come true. When I tell you to do something, I'm not saying it to control you, I'm saying it to keep you safe." Taylor hunched over to rest against her knees, repeating what he said in her head.

"Yeah, I know. But I still think you like the idea of control." Taylor grinned and looked up at Wonka who crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You're not wrong. But it seems like I can't tame you no matter what I do. I've even broken down and agreed to a relationship, look at you still running wild." Wonka did jazz hands.

"Can't win everyone over with candy candyman. I don even like chocolate like that." Taylor laughed, but Wonka looked shocked and surprised.

"Wait, what?" Wonka asked, narrowing his eyes trying to register what Taylor said. Taylor hopped off the counter confused for a moment until it clicked what she just said.

"I mean like-"

"You don't like chocolate?"

"Not really It kinda-"

"How can you not like chocolate?!"

"Because it's not something th-"

"You work for me!"

"Yeah and I don't eat your chocolate." Wonka thought he was about to have a heart attack and Taylor could do nothing but watch Wonka moan and groan as he made he way over to the lush armchair to faint over.

"Okay listen here you big ass diva. I don't like pure chocolate, I can only eat it when it has something else with it. So like chocolate bars are off the table completely but I can handle like little things of it. I really like Twix." Taylor thought her soul was about to get ripped right out of her body the way Wonka shot up with angry eyes and frowned eyebrows.

"Twix!" He shouted. "You like Twix of all things?!"

"Are....are you really upset?" Taylor asked. Anyone else would run for the hill with an angry candyman in front of them. Taylor shook her head and stepped closer, even reach out and taking Wonka's hand into hers. He tried to pull away but she held on tight and kept him sit. "Are you truly upset?" Wonka kept quiet and refused to look at Taylor, if he did he would feel betrayal, how could she say and like such a thing.

"Yes," Wonka grumbled and pouted.

"Oh, you big baby." Taylor smiled and pulled him back and down for a kiss. It was short and sweet and honestly what both of them needed.

~~~

"I'm leaving, don't go anywhere and I'll be back as soon as I can get away." Wonka was dressed in a spectrum of blues. Dark blue slacks that matched his swirled printed vest that had trims of baby blue. Black shoes clad his feet and matched the leather gloves on his hands, his hair was down like usual with a fresh under curl and a different blue top hat on top of his head. Around the neck of the hat was a light blue ribbon that matched the trim on the vest. He did his makeup, something Taylor never got to sit in on, it was like watching him draw and paint on a pale canvas. She knew he wore it from the cat eyes she saw everyday but to finally sit down behind him in the bed and watch him in the bathroom. It was magical. It wasn't heavy, smokey dark eyes with a hint of blue, lined with sharp-pointed wings, full nicely shaped eyebrows that arched into an indicating expression. When he finished one eye, he looked over in the mirror to Taylor, she flinched, and her heart skipped. After his eyes were the rest of his face. He lined his lips a flesh tone pink then filled them in. He didn't have to do his cheeks; they were already strong and sharp. He was a face of deadly angles that could physically and mentally cut you. He was lethal. He looked himself over again then spun on his heels out of the bathroom. Taylor sat on the bed, holding his coat tightly. He had told her to fetch it for him, but when she saw it, she couldn't help but pull it close to her and hold it. It was a dull blue but still had a faint shine on it, there were hand-stitched diamonds and candies. The collar and the cuffs and trim around the bottom were a dark blue as well and finished off the entire look.

"So much blue."

"Well, Disney is blue." Wonka held out his hand and Taylor gave him the coat slowly. Once he had it and stood in the mirror fixing himself up, Taylor got up and got his cane. "Elnora wanted us to match." Taylor didn't like that. It wasn't Elnora's fault, it was just Taylor's slightly jealousy getting the best of her. Taylor sucked up her thoughts and handed him the cane. Wonka thanked her with a kiss on the forehead which made Taylor feel better. She followed him to the door to see him out. As he opens the door, he saw out sad Taylor looked and weakly smiled.

"Smile buttercup, this trip is over, and that means I'm all yours." Taylor couldn't stop fit of butterflies in her stomach and smiled hard. "Alright, remember what I said and stay put."

"Yeah yeah, I know! Now go be someone's prince charming for a night and come back to me when you realize I'm the one and only." Taylor pushed him out the door and Wonka chuckled as he trambled over his feet a bit.

"My one and only? Is that what you're calling it now? I swear you say the darndest things." Wonka covered his laugh and shook his head. Taylor knew he meant well and stuck her tongue out, before she could do something else the ball of his cane came to her mouth. She brought her tongue back in when the ball touched her tongue, but she didn't dare move the ball away from her mouth. Instead, she made eye contact with him and kissed it before bringing her tongue out and slowly licking it. Wonka was speechless as he followed her tongue, thinking about how he wanted her to do it again. Maybe more. Just when he thought about calling the dinner off and backing Taylor up against a wall, the young girl pushed the cane away and winked.

"Be a good boy and go entertain the guest, and I'll give you dessert when you get back." Taylor was sure her horiness was finally speaking for itself. She would never be so bold when it came to implying something sexual. It was exciting especially when Wonka reacted so positivity. His eyes fluttered, and his cheeks pinked even under his make up. His mouth was slightly half-open, and she could hear him breathing. Taylor slowly took a step back, she smiled as she slowly started to close the door, Wonka did the same and turned to head down the hall. Once the door was closed, she waits to move from it until she heard the click of his heel vanish finally. When she was sure, he was gone, she screamed and ran for the bedroom to bury herself under the covers. She was floating and overly excited. She tried to calm herself down, but the smell of him on the sheets and comforter made it really hard. She pulled the blankets down when it got to hot and just stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, telling herself that she was getting worked up for nothing. How did she know Wonka wanted to do those things with her? Okay, one incident means nothing. But his face gave it away when she licked his cane that he thinks about it.

"Ahhhh!" Taylor rolls over and screams into a pillow in confusion.

**Knock Knock**

Taylor shot up in the bed and looked towards the sound.

"Oh, he better not have turned back around....not that I mind honestly...but....asdfghjkl!" The knocking got heavier, and Taylor jumped off the bed to get a running start to the door. "I'm coming! Didn't I tell you to go-" When Taylor opened the door, but it wasn't the man she wanted to see. It was some happy go lucky man with a weird pencil moustache, his smile got te bigger the more he looked at Taylor and she tried to hurry and close the door.

"Oh, not so fast, darling," Taylor tried to shut the door again, but the man opened his hand and blew something in her face. Taylor panicked thinking about her asthma and let go of the door trying to back out of the dust. She was already coughing from her lungs burning and she tried to fan herself. The man was already walking towards her slowly still wearing that creepy smile. Taylor felt her body become heavy when she tried to turn and run towards the bedroom. When she lifted her leg, she fell to the floor, she tried desperately to crawl away, but her body became overly sleepy. All she could do was turn over on her back and look around. The man was now standing over her, and she thought he was going to kill her. But instead, he bent down and rubbed her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"You just need a little fixer-upper, and my perfect Tiana will finally be front and centre." Taylor for the first time ever wished that Disney never had a black princess. 

 


	33. Shock Collar

"Stop tugging at your sleeves."

"I'm not."

"Stop looking nervous, you've been to these dinners before."

"I'm not nervous." Wonka hissed as Elnora pinched his arm as they walked down Main Street arms linked together. Wonka would admit silently that even though he found Elnora annoying, she always looked stunning in whatever she wore. She matched his blues with a satin midnight blue strapless floor gown. It flattered her small, yet sharp curves and her legs seemed longer than before with the slit up the side. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with golden ties that draped around her wild blonde and brown curls nicely. To finally bring the whole dress together, she wore golden high thigh heeled sandals. She was beautiful, the perfect wife, any man would be a fool to not look at her and wonder. Wonka must have been a fool. Even when they were younger and she was the same as she was now, he didn't care. Tonight though they looked perfect together, they were a dream team of looks and smarts, when they walked past everyone turned their head to catch a quick glimpse of them. Everyone knew who Elnora was, she was one of the many faces of the central Disney family. But they had no idea who the weird yet captivating man next to her was. Elnora made sure to wave at those that looked as she passed, but Wonka kept straight and ignored them. They didn't need to know him, it was best if they didn't, but god forbid if Elnora told one more person who he was and he had to smile and play fake he was going to kill himself.

"Elli you're finally here!" An older woman with flowy white hair topped with a diamond tiara ran to greet the couple. Wonka and Elnora had just made it to the entrance of the castle when they were rushed by the woman. She was dressed in a simple black strapped dress and a teal sheer shawl wrapped around her shoulders. It was Elnora mother if Wonka remembered correctly. He had only seen her a hand full of times-most of those times were their wedding and a few family gatherings. "Oh, darling, you look lovely! And who is this fine gentleman you brought tonight?" Her mother looked Wonka up and down for a moment, then became sucked into his eyes. Wonka hardens his gaze, and the old woman shuttered a bit where she stood.

"Mother, this is William." Elnora places her hand on his chest and leans in. Wonka wraps his arm Elnora's waist and kisses her head, this works and triggers the older woman's memory, she looks a bit taken back but smiles anyway.

"William, William Wonka? You look so different from the last time I saw you." Elnora's mother tries to break past her speechlessness, but it visible she isn't sure how to react.

"Oh don't be silly I've only cut my hair," Wonka says cheerily pushing up the ends of his hair and Elnora rolls her eyes laughing. It was true though. The last time the woman saw him, he still had long hair and slightly younger in the face.

"Oh, of course, you look lovely as well, even your....makeup looks good." Elnora could tell her mother's gears were already turning in ways they shouldn't. She felt Wonka's arm tense, and she cleared her throat to break the growing tense. Her mother turned to her in question, and Wonka calmed down a bit.

"Oh mother me and William want to greet the guest before we sit down, please excuse us." Elnora doesn't wait for her mother to respond before she pulls a very annoyed Wonka with her into the ballroom.

"She's still as lovely as ever," Wonka grumbles tucking his cane under his arm as they made way to their seats.

"You know she never was used to your fashion choices."

"And I never understood why she thinks she's a princess, you're old give it up already."

"William!" Elnora hit his arm and shot him a look. He shook it head, shrugging his shoulders and standing by what he said. There were so many people standing around the newly arranged decorated round tables. Many Wonka had no idea who they were and some he bumped shoulders with. Elnora found their table and they sat down not wanting to capture anyone's attention, the last thing either of them wanted was an invitation by eye contact. Wonka seated his cane between his legs and his hat next to the plate with his name card. The 'W' was tacky, far less compelling than his personal handwriting and font. He couldn't bear looking at the card anymore and flipped it down on the plate. Elnora watched him the whole time thinking of how childish he was but kept it all to herself. This dinner needed to go smoothly and quickly be over.

"Please don't say we are sitting with your....m.....mo...." Wonka was stuck, this hadn't happened in a very long time. The words were so simple yet felt like toxins leaking from his throat. Elnora was confused and tried to wait for what he was saying, but when it didn't come out, she looked up and around them. She notices he was looking at the other cards on the table and she sighed.

"Yes, we're sitting with my parents, along with Edgar and whoever he brought." Wonka shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Edgar.

"Oh, wonderful." Wonka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 1..2...3...4..5..

he counted in his head to keep himself steady, and it worked until he felt a man land on his shoulder. Wonka jumped and snapped to the side to see who the very unwelcomed hand belonged to. It was Elnora very cheaper father. The man was always a bright light in Wonka's dark world, he did nothing but try to make Wonka feel welcome, but it still felt forced.

"Oh, son! You finally showed your face, when Juila said you were here with sweet Elnora I had to hurry over to greet you." Elnora's father, Jim, stuck out his hand and shook Wonka silly. Wonka smiled and quickly pulled his hand back, rubbing it a bit. Jim was a large man with a mean grip that could snap Wonka in half if he was caught off guard. Unlike his wife, he had no problem with the way Wonka dressed or behaved. In his own words, he said it never mattered as long as his baby girl was happy with the man she married. Oh, how sweet the irony was.

"Oh to see you too, Jim. Feels like there wasn't enough time between us." Wonka gritted his teeth, but Jim gave a belly laugh and hugged him.

"Oh Willy you do say the darndest things, no time can be put between family. I do hope you enjoy the dinner tonight, but don't get any ideas about those princesses. You already got one sitting right next to you." Jim winked at Wonka and patted his back harder than needed. Elnora shook her head and told her father to hush, Wonka only smiled and nodded his head. Jim walked off to bother another family member with his father bear nature. Wonka thanked the open air and relaxed back into his seat. He sided eye Elnora to send off a look of unhappiness, but she was smiling hard into her phone. He sat up a bit and looked down, trying to see what had her attention. He could see she was texting but could make out the messages, he looked up to the name of the contact, and it read 'My Darling Rose' with a crown and flower emojis. He looked back to Elnora's face and saw the blush she was trying to hide with her hand. It didn't take a genius to know she wasn't blushing from laughing; she was flustered.

"Rose. Amelia Rose. Your assistant?" He spoke out loud, bringing Elnora out of thought scrambling to put her phone away. She looked like she had been caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar. "It is her, isn't it?" Wonka smirked and rested his face in his hand.

"What are you on about now?" Elnora tried to sound unbothered by his question, but it didn't work when her phone sound off as she got another text message. She tried to hurry to silence it, but Wonka was already nosy deep in finding out more.

"By the way you're so caught up in your phone, I can tell that conversation is a lot more interesting. Tell me. Did she send you something good." Wonka placed both of his hands under his chin, leaning in close, playfully trying to look down at her phone. Elnora gasped and pulled it away behind her.

"William, what are you doing?" Elnora put her phone away into her purse and leaned in to make the conversation more private.

"You're fucking your assistant." He said blankly, Elnora wants to deny it, she tries to, but the look of the default in her eyes and the blush on her face gives her away.

"You're screwing yours. So what!" She whispers and pulls away. Wonka blinks a few times and pulls back as well.

"Actually I'm not, our relationship is clearly only business until yours."

"William no assistant dresses the way Taylor does when meeting their bosses wife." Elnora air quoted 'wife', who was he trying to pull on her, she was too smart.

"You make it sound like she had her chest out on display if anything she left that dress back at our hotel room." Wonka eyes shot open when he finished his sentence.

"HA! So you are!"

"No, we aren't!"

"Then what is it then? You just let Taylor run around doing whatever while you work. Is she just eye candy? Oh my lord is she a pros-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Wonka finger shot out as he pointed at her, his mood suddenly darkened, and Elnora knew she keep her mouth closed. Wonka brought his hand down and shook her head a bit to get rid of some of the bad energy he just admitted. "She is my assistant through and through, but something is going on between us that we agreed on. I guess you could say we are dating." Wonka hated the way Elnora's face lit up, and her curiosity started to take over as she hit him with tons of questions.

"When did you ever care about someone's feelings? How long has this been going on? How old is that girl anyway!? When did you realize you can't be a heartless asshole forever?" Elnora kept on and on, and Wonka just sat there and took it. He didn't answer any of her questions and just let her yap until she shut up.

" _Sweetie,_ do shut the hell up," Wonka said, rubbing his forehead as Elnora's parents finally came to the table to take a seat.

"Alright love birds," Elnora's father said as he took the seat across the table from the couple. "Dinner is starting now. Afterwards, you two can go back to what you're doing." Elnora tried to protest against her father and whatever he was implying. William only rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"Hopefully not." Elnora's mother added earning a look from Wonka. The dinner started with its first course in a matter of minutes and chatter started up ith every table. Elnora kept the small talk at the table going, every so often Jim would ask Wonka a question about his business in England. Wonka would answer it as falsy as possible with a few sprinkles in truths. He told Jim the story of his trip to a small island off the coast of Africa a drug trade. Elnora's father was entertained, but her mother seemed less than excited. Wonka told them only the surface level of his dirty work, just to make sure he put his foot in the water, so her family knew he was two-faced as well. Elnora's father was actually the man he came to do business with. They hit it off swell then he introduced him to his daughter. It was kinda pressured that he be with Elnora, Wonka knew that from the jump, but he went along with it anyway. The whole family was in on everything, no matter how sweet or kind they looked, they had a background in something criminal.

After a few drinks and a switch in courses, Wonka noticed that there was still an empty seat next to him.

"Where is your brother?" Wonka leaned over while her parents were busy talking to each other.

"I don't know. He should have been here when we got here." Elnora looked over Wonka and then to the other tables. It was so strange out everyone here knew what was happening but casually ate their dinner. Then a tapping of glass gathered everyone attention to the centre of the room. Wonka turned and saw a very fancy pants Edgar dressed in all white. He looked a bit ragged, his hair was falling out of its neat clomb back, he was a bit breathless and ran in the face as if he was running across the park. Wonka notices that his hands were slightly shaking and the look in his eyes gave it away that something was clearly bothering him. Wonka looked over his shoulder to Elnora, and she noticed it too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, young and younger." He earned a small laugh from the crowd. "I'm so happy we could all come out tonight to celebrate our legacy. I know that might not seem like much to outsiders, but it means so much when you are a Disney!" The crowd gave an applaud, Wonka did the same to not stand out, there was no telling who was watching. Edgar rose his hand to silence the crowd, and when it did, he continued. "I know that the food is lovely, seeing each other and regrouping is grand, but we are all here for one reason and one reason only. Giving back to one of the many charities that each one of us finds worthy of being donated to. By doing that, this year, one of you will be able to buy your very own princess!" The crowd cheered and clapped as the light lowered and a large tv lowered behind Edgar. The screen flickered from the Disney logo to a black screen and then a live feed.

"First up, you know her well for her voice, her fiery hair, and her will to walk on land. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Ariel." The screen turned to an elaborate room display of Ariel's signature rock scene. The girl laying on the rock was clearly drugged as she laid lolling her head back and forth. She still looked elegant with the head to toe hair and makeup and costume she was forced into. She looked more like an adult variant of what the Little Mermaid should look like. The red wig was a lot longer and sweep down the side of the rock as the fake wind blew it to the side. The tail looked so red and shimmered in greens and blues. Wonka finally noticed that the girl wasn't wearing a top but only a few shell necklaces that did so little to hide her bust. This Ariel was meant to look like she was napping on the surface, enjoying the sun and the human world in a timeless bliss.

"We will now start the bidding at 100," Edgar called out, and already hands went flying into the air, raising the numbers higher and higher.

"Oh dear, that poor girl might start a fight between Delight and Jared." Elnora's mother giggled behind her hand as she watched her cousins give each other dirty looks from across the table. Wonka started to feel really uneasy about being here. He wasn't a saint by any means, but the art of buying and selling people was so below him, and he had killed hundreds of people with a snap of his fingers. He couldn't dare watch as Edgar ate it up in the front of the room, yelling numbers and saying sold when one competitor outbid the next. Wonka looked up when he saw a large man get up from his chair and walk to the middle of the room to shake hands with Edgar and be escorted out by staff. This went on for every new 'princess' they displayed on the screen. Every girl that came on-screen was either drugged out of their mind or so scared point they were scared to the point of crying. The 'Princess Jasmine' broke down on the screen and was quickly sold when a woman in the back scream she would pay triple the price the tenth bidder offered.

Every so often, Wonka would raise his hand for low numbers just to say he did something. Every time Elnora would hit his shoulder, and her father would laugh, he knew it wasn't playful but rather disappointment.

"Watch it William, the only Cinderella you need is right there." Elnora's mother said coldly, and Wonka smirked.

"Of course evil step-mother." Elnora's mother gasped, but her husband quickly reached out and snaked an arm around her to laugh it off.

The Cinderella was sold off and then came the Pocahontas, Snow White, Sleeping beauty-who wasn't so sleepy but screaming for help. Mulan, Rapunzel, the Moana actually started a fight with someone off-camera and was shot in the arm with something that knocked her out. The Merida huddled herself in the corner of her display set under a few fake trees. She was sold off in no time as soon as Edgar said she was an actual redhead. Then came Belle, who was also drugged to look like she fell asleep reading a book. Wonka counted in his head ad checked off every princess he knew. There was only one felt, and he felt his heart drop for a moment. When Edgar yelled sold for the fake Belle Wonka looked up to see who won. It was another woman who wore a knock off version of Belle's dress. He scuffed at ho tackey she looked and looked back to his food than his drink. He reached for his glass and swirled the liquor around a few times. Finally, he settled on downing the whole thing and thinking about make a quick leave once the auction was over. He wanted to get back to his suite and pack up and leave, there was no point and staying around any longer than necessary. He did his part in the marriage, and he was ready to run for the hills.

"Now everyone, I know you're wondering where is our final princess. I'll tell you she was a hard one to find on such short notice. But as we all know, dreams really do come true, and we found her. I know when you see her, she doesn't look like your typical princess, but as time continues, her beauty shines more than anything else. She's better than what we thought and with the help of fairy dust and a slip of a shoe. I introduce you to our one and only lilypad princess. Our hard-working, almost there, princess Tiana."

Wonka didn't want to look, something told him he should, but he said to himself it was nothing but nerve. He waved over for the staff to pour him another drink. When they finished, he brought his glass up to his mouth but was stopped when he heard Elnora's distressful gasp. He looked at her, she was frozen in fear, is face knotted, and he slowly turned his head towards the screen. If death came as soon as the heart stopped beating Wonka would be dead. If his skin could be any paler from what he saw, he was sure he would turn invisible. On the screen in a swamp green fairy display was Taylor. She was seated on her knees in Tiana's green dress, her braids were wholly taken out and replaced with a slicked-back high bun with lilies sticking out. Her glasses were gone, and her makeup was done perfect, her eyes looked big but yet so sleepy as they lolled back and forth on the screen. All her nose ring and lip piercings were gone- leaving behind two small holes right under her lip. Taylor was clearly mentally in and out of what was going on and rose her head to the light above her. Wonka quickly noticed the collar around her neck was flickering. It was a shock collar. Wonka knew that if she was the only one with the collar on from what he has seen that meant she put up a fight. He wanted to cheer for her, but he knew he would have to get her back before he could. He shock clearly rose to anger as he now heard men yelling out their signals for bidding. Wonka quick shouted out numbers as the price got higher and higher. Elnora held on to her dress as Wonka competed and outbid someone every time the price rose higher. Soon there was only him and one other man. Wonka turned in his seat to the man that dared challenge him, and the man gave him a nasty smile back.

"56,000." The man called.

"100,000." Wonka called right after. He could see the man was starting to get fed up and sweating under the collar.

"120,000." The man offered and Wonka froze for a moment. He had all the money in the world, this man was genuinely trying his hardest to win against him. Wonka turned back around and looked Edgar in the face. Edgar knew that look all too well, Wonka stood up from his seat with his cane now to his side. He fixed his coat as everyone waited for what he had to say, it was quiet, and the air held still as Wonka scanned the area. He then turned around to the man who was betting against him and smirked.

"I say you put such a good game, but I'm sorry I won't allow you to have that princess. She belongs to me and only me. 1,000,000,000 dollars in cash."

"Sold!" Edgar yelled before the other man could say a word. Elnora's mother gasped and then fainted, and her father gave Wonka a look of disbelief. Elnora's mouth hung open then closed slowly when she realized how severe Wonka was. The room was still quiet as Wonka turned back around and walked towards Edgar. When he stood right in front of the other Wonka dropped his smile, and his eye twitched. Wonka held out his gloved hand, and Edgar took it eagerly thanking him. He then leaned into Wonka's ear.

"I see you had such an eye for this one. Why not bring her around before you go and we can share her? I warn you though, you might want to keep her loaded up, she caused a lot of my men some scatches and even bit me. A feisty little thing I say, but I know she be a pleasure in bed." Wonka grip tightened as Edgar spoke. He pulled back a bit, now ready to slice the man's head off with the blade that laid into his cane.

"I taught her well. But no, you don't get to play with someone that already belongs to me. You broke into my suite and took her, I'll give it to you, you sure know how to pick them." Wonka squeezed tighter, realizing the hand he was holding was the one Taylor bit. Edgar flinched and tried to take his hand away, but Wonka wouldn't lighten up. Elnora came up behind Wonka and place a hand on top of their linked fingers.

"William you must move to the side we have to continue the dinner. Edgar, I will speak to you later." Edgar finally pulled his hand away and watched as his sister and Wonka turned and followed staff out of the ball and into the basement. They were travelling underground to get to where the girls were being held. Elnora was shaken up with finally seeing the basement, but Wonka only had one mission, and it wasn't being disturbed by whatever was going on around him. When the staff opened the door to the holding cells, Wonka moved to the side to let Elnora in. Elnora didn't know what he was planning, but she went ahead anyway. She knew not to turn around even when she heard the staff screaming and begging for their life. She has never been around Wonka when he killed someone, he heard of his trials and tribulations from other people but finally being in the room when it happens sent shivers down her back. She could hear the sound of Wonka sliding something back into its case, and then his footsteps coming up behind her. Elnora didn't want to see the blood, she didn't want to see the semi satisfactory on Wonka's face. She started walking again this time with her dress in her hands so she wouldn't trip. Elnora looked into the cells as she walked by, they were all the displays the girls sat in, and they were dark and empty. There were only two cells in the far back that still had a light on them. As they got closer, they saw two staff run into the cell across from the other.

"Get off me! Ahhh!" a female voice screamed, and Elnora froze again, but this time Wonka pushed her back as he stamped towards the cells. When he turned his left, he rolled his neck and straighten his back. Elnora watched as he walked into the light and shadows bounced off the walls. There was more screaming, but it wasn't the girl's voice. Blood spat out from the cell and Elnora was sure she was going to throw up when she heard it hit the hard rock like floor. There were was nothing. Dead silence washed over the walkway, the smell of metal flooded the ground behind and in front of Elnora. Soon Wonka stepped out with his cane tucked under his arm, she could tell her was covered, he held out his hand like a prince helping his princess. A green bloodily gloved hand took it and held tight. Taylor took a step over the body the laid at her feet. Wonka had shown upright as the staff, and a random man tried to break her away from the other girl that was being held captive. Taylor couldn't see a thing from her glasses being taken away from her, but she knew she would try to save the other when he was woken entirely from her daze. It was hard, to say the least. Taylor knew she had a shock collar around her neck, but it didn't stop her from trying. Managed to knock the guards on their feet and stumbled into the next cell, driving a heel into the man trying to take the girl head. But that wasn't enough when the staff came running in, so he held onto the other girl trying to shield her.

Wonka pulled Taylor forward, and Taylor looked back to the girl holding her hand. The 'Merida' was crying and hanging on so tight to Taylor. Wonka wanted to push the girl off and pick up Taylor to carry her off, but he knew he couldn't. Taylor fell to her knees from being so tried but still hold on to Wonka's hand and the girl that clung to her. Elnora couldn't bring herself to step closer or even interrupt the moment. Wonka looked at her with a 'please help' look and Elnora finally moved her feet. She got to her knees and pulled the girl from Taylor, the girl looked so scared but quickly held onto Elnora.

"Come on darling lets get you out of here, but we have to take a trip to another part of the park." Wonka knew what that meant, she was going to have the girl's memory of the night erased. Wonka sighed, there wasn't anything he was going to do to stop that, he bent down and tucked his arms under Taylor to pull her up. Elnora too his cane for him while he carried Taylor in a bridal style.

"Elnora get us out of here, now." It wasn't a request but a demand that Elnora knew she shouldn't take personally. She nodded and helped the girl on her side to her feet so they could go out another way of the underground tunnels.

Taylor was so tried she quickly passed out cuddled up in Wonka's chest. She didn't care if she could smell the blood on his hands or his chest; she was just happy to finally be out. When she finally came through she was laying in Wonka's lap on the jet back to England. She sat up, but the arm around her waist kept her still and close to his chest. She was still too weak and tired to fight against his hold on her. She just fell back against him and held onto his chest. Robe? Taylor looked down and saw he was in his robe and pyjama pants. She looked up and saw Wonka was also for the first time sleep. Taylor wanted to smile, touch his face and thank him, but she was just too weak and tried. So she settled into his chest and held on tight to him. Her eyes started to become heavy again with sleep. She tried to fight it so she could stare at how peaceful Wonka looked, but she couldn't keep them open. As her vision blurred and she finally fell back to sleep, she could have sworn she felt him shift and kiss her head.

"It's going to be okay." Was all Wonka said before falling back asleep himself. 

 


	34. Never Let Me Go

When they made it back to the factory, the day was gloomy, and the sun refused to come out from behind the clouds. Scarlet was up bright and early to welcome everyone back but when she saw out tried both Wonka and Taylor was her smile dropped. She ran out to the court when Taylor got closer, she pulled the girl in and hugged her, nothing had to be said as of now for Scarlet knew something terrible happen. Taylor didn't try to pull away but instead curled herself smaller so the smaller woman could hold her. Scarlet kept Taylor in her arms but looked towards Wonka for some type of answer. Wonka only sighed and signed for her to talk to him later. Scarlet nodded and pulled Taylor into the factory to rest. The Oompa Loompas lurked in the walls watching as everyone came inside. The little workers could tell their boss wasn't happy, it was the way he walked, his cane came behind his foot which meant he was in a hurry. 

Doris happened to be travelling through the wall tunnels when she noticed a group of Loomps peeking through pep holes. She came up behind them and pop each one on the head and told them to get back to work. Once all the little men huddle away holding their heads and mumbling Doris turned back around. Curiosity got the best of the little woman, and she looked through the pep hole. This one overlooked Wonka's office from the side right behind the desk. She saw Wonka pacing back and forth, his hair was a mess swaying in a lifeless swirl every time he turned. Scarlet stood in front in the middle of the room with her hands linked behind her back. The blonde watched the candy man as he mumbled to himself and ran his hands through his hair. Doris knotted her brows, trying to figure out what could be causing her boss to be so distressed.

"Scarlet you have no idea how upset I am," Wonka finally spoke and stopped pacing. He turned towards Scarlet, smoothing out his wild hairs and breath heavy. "For someone to break into my room like that and take her. I should have known...I should have told her to stop seeing that boy! That darn boy! Scarlet, I want both of their heads, make one look like an accident but the other in cold blood." Wonka's voice lowered as he gave his command, Scarlet's breathing hitched, and her eyes widening big with thrill. Doris held her mouth trying to keep quiet, she knew Wonka did things like this because of the paper reports she got back from the workers. But it was still so surreal. Doris was more so shock to know someone harmed Taylor when Wonka wasn't looking. She knew he cared for the girl more than he would say out loud and how much he hated when someone tampered with what was his. Doris kept watching as Wonka pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Scarlet. Scarlet opened the one on top and looked it over then back up to Wonka.

"Edgar Walson Disney? Your brother-in-law?"

"Does it matter?" Wonka rose a brow.

"No just making sure, I guess this one is the accident, and the other isn't." Scarlet tucked the folders under her arm, Wonka nodded and went to sit down in his chair.

"Thank you, Scarlet." Wonka struggled to say his gratitude, he knew Scarlet didn't favour him beside the boss of her boss. If anything he was sure she would try to kill him for everything he has done to her. But Scarlet quickly latched to what he had to say when he told her it had to do with Taylor.

"Of course." Scarlet bowed. Doris was about to step away back when Scarlet slowly rose and turned to the corner of the room where Doris hid. Doris knew she couldn't see her physically, but she knew the girl knew someone was there. Doris never liked the way Scarlet starred off into people eyes, it was very unnerving and made Doris uncomfortable. Doris quickly closed the one-way cover and hurried away. The quicker she got away from those big blue eyes, the safer she felt.

~~~~

Taylor spent the time away from Wonka and Scarlet in the spa room. The Loompas in there rushed to get her undress and into a hot bath. They asked her what happen to her hair and she told them, their little voices gasping sadden Taylor but one by one they kissed their hand and place it somewhere on her body. While Tylor soaked in the bubbly lavender water, the Loompas went to work on her face and her nails. One of the workers brought a box into the room with new jewellery to replace the ones that were taken out. Taylor only chose to put her nose ring and earrings back in, her lip one would have to wait. When her bath was done, she got a message and was wrapped in a fluffy red robe. She asked them to do something with her hair, not braids for now but something simple, so she didn't look like a total wreck.

Once she was put back together physically, Taylor ventured to Wonka's bedroom. She didn't want to be alone right now, she wanted to be in someone company to distract her from what she went through. It wasn't too crazy, she's done more insane, see more demented while being with Wonka but it didn't take away she was put in a shock collar. She could still feel the faint tingling shoot through her neck and down her chest. She was grateful with how many times they shocked her skin didn't burse or burn. Taylor still had headaches from the drugs they tried to dope her up on. It felt like a faint rattling of her head every time she moved as if the room was moving faster than she was. Taylor could stomach getting on the elevator, so she took the stairs. The climb was a bitch, but it was better than being rumbled about when you were already sick. She was breathless when she reached the third floor where the bedrooms were, Taylor held her chest, trying to catch her breath as she walked down the hall to Wonka's giant double doors. She knocked a few times. No answer. She sighed and thought of where he could have been right now. When she concluded on his office, she shook her head was pulled at the handle of the door.

The doors weren't locked, and Taylor did a small victory dance. As much as she loved breaking and entering as the next guy, she really just wanted an easy entrance. Once inside the room, Taylor looked around for a moment then walked over to his bed. Everything smelled like faint traces of lavender and chocolate, everything smelled like him, Taylor took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. She was engulfed in his scent from his comforter, and it calmed her quickly. She rolled to her side, taking a hold full of the blanket to pull closer to herself. Even if it wasn't physically him, it was still his presence in the room that made her feel less alone. Taylor moved to the middle of the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself to cacoon herself. She got comfortable by bringing her knees up to her chest and snuggling into his bed. Imagined it was him holding her from behind as she laid still. She regretted not taking his offer while they were in Florida, even if it had been awkward for the both of them she still would have loved it. The feeling of his arms around her and hold her as is  he might lose her. It was a dumb thought to believe Wonka would care enough if she truly went missing. He could move on, he would tell himself to do so, but even with physically pushing himself Taylor knew he would break a little. With that in mind, Taylor fell asleep, with phantom arms around her and a phantom kiss to her head. Just like the way he did on the jet.

Wonka didn't want to move from his chair until Scarlet told him they were dead. He could only wait to hear the sweet sound of 'done' from the other side for the phone. That would be weeks from now, and he knew he couldn't sit for more than an hour before he got antsy. Wonka rubbed his face and rose from his chair and went out of the office, he needed another spa treatment and maybe talk with his therapist. The last time he had a session with Tony was four months ago, and he knew he was overdue for another one. Tony knew everything, more things than Doris and Taylor combined. Tony was the first Wonka told he considered Taylor more than an employee. There were only four things that genuinely bothered Wonka, the rest of his confessions were just stains in fabric he had to wash out. Wonka knew Tony listened to him but chose to stay quiet so Wonka could figure it out by himself.

Wonka needed a smoke. He needed something. He head was running, and his emotions were flopping everywhere balloon men. When he made it to his room, he opened the door and went over to his closet to get his dressing gown. A long floor-length flowing dark purple silk robe he stole a long time ago from a side fling he never cared for. He stripped every layer he wore, completely bare as he tied the silk gown around his waist. The last thing to go was his gloves, he took them off slowly, finger by finger, shivering as the leather finally left his hand. While he did all this he failed to realize someone was in his bed. Wonka closed his closet and walked to his mirror. His face was a mess, he didn't take off his makeup from the day before and it was smudged everywhere. His eyes were in the centre of racoon circles, and his lips only had half the lipstick on. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to clean up and refresh. When he walked back into his room, that's when he saw the lump of blankets in his bed. He held his breath and tensed up, he walked over on guard for something to jump out at him. He reached out and pulled the blanket back with a yank. Taylor shot up in panic from her sleep and spun around, kicking him in the stomach to get rid of whoever was above her.

"Get away from me!" Taylor screamed and sat up in the bed. Wonka stumbled back a bit but catch himself before he could fall to the floor. Wonka held his side and cursed to himself, power legs on a very powerful person he thought.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Sir!" Taylor climbed off the bed and tried to reach out to him. Wonka allowed her to touch him, and when she was satisfied with him being out, she pulled away. Wonka smirked and looked back to his bed.

"I should be the one kicking you out. What are you doing in my bed?" Wonka pointed to the mess of sheets, Taylor looked back at the bed then back to him, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Nothing." She could feel her chest becoming heavy with every word and her hands shaking in embarrassment. Her words were soft and low, but Wonka heard them.

"Then why are you in my bed?" Wonka didn't need a real reason for the girl's actions, he just wanted to hear her say she wanted to be around him.

"I don't want to be alone, not after all that, I thought you would be here, but you weren't." Taylor's words trailed off as she started to mumble. Wonka saw how uncomfortable she was becoming having to answer him. Her wanting him lit him on fire, he wanted to hear it again, he knew how he could drag it out.

"You're mumbling, you know how I feel about mumblers." Wonka took a step forward which caused Taylor to take a step back.

"I said I wanted to-"

"Mumbling, speak up." He stepped closer.

"Because I-"

"Still mumbling." Step.

"I-"

"Now Taylor, you have to use your words." He was now in her space, Taylor reaches up to his collar and pulled him down, clearly starting to be frustrated with his little game.

"I don't want to be alone." She said loud enough that it bounces off the walls. Wonka didn't know what came over him as he reached out to cup Taylor's face and pull her into a heated kiss. She hesitated for a moment but melted into his embrace as he pulled her completely against him. They mouths laced with each other's easily, made perfect and tasted even better. Taylor took a step back, making her knees with the bed frame, causing her to fall back onto the bed, she gripped his rode to bring him down with her.

They finally broke apart when Taylor felt her head becoming light.

"You are never alone," Wonka whispered in her ear then kiss under it. Taylor wrapped her arms around Wonka, she wasn't one to be clingy towards him, even when they did have small moments like this, she kept space. The idea was space scared her now than ever, she really just needed to be suffocated by Wonka being, it wasn't a proper way to cope with what happened, but it was what Taylor wanted. Wonka kissed back up Taylor jaw then captured her lips again. Taylor ran a hand up the back of Wonka's neck and gripped the ruffle of hair at the nape. Wonka pulled away moaning, this made Taylor sober in shock, Wonka tried to clear his throat to excuse what happened, but Taylor was already bubbling with questions.

"Kinky." Taylor tease. Wonka huffs, his ears are red like the peaks of his cheeks, he didn't have to indulge Taylor's comment, but he also didn't want to stop what they were doing. Taylor laughed but was quickly silenced when Wonka bent back down to her neck and bit it then kissed where he left his mark. Taylor's back arched off the bed up against Wonka's body, and she dug her nails into his back.

"That's kinky," Wonka purred sliding a hand to her side to hold her.

"Shut up." Taylor pulled his head back to hers and kiss him. They kept this for a while just enjoying how close they were. Taylor finally pushed him back and pulled him tot he side so she could switch their positions. With him now under her, she could finally breathe and sit up straight, she rolled her neck still feeling his lips on her burning skin. She looked down at him with half hooded eyes that told him she wanted more, and he gave her the same look back. There was a small war in her head though, she wanted to keep going, do something more and finally take a bite of the cake she's been waiting for. However, she knew that by doing so, she was just trying to avoid what was the problem. The problem was that Taylor felt that she needed to replace the hands that grabbed at her while she was captive with Wonka's. She wanted to have him cover her and make her forget. It wouldn't truly help, a temporary fix that would quickly go away. She kept telling herself that what happened was very minor. It was so small that anyone would be able to walk away from it. That wasn't the case, and it only made her mind panic more. It reminded her of when they took the trip to the island, and the nasty disgusting guard felt her up. She hated being touched by strangers when she didn't welcome it. She was always the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself, but now she wasn't too sure about how much physical attention she wanted.

"Cev?" Taylor didn't answer as she stared past Wonka. Her eyes darted back and forth, and her hand on his chest started to shake and coil into fists. Wonka tried to call her name again, but she still was quiet, now biting her lip as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Wonka wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist and sat up as best as he could. When he moved, Taylor snapped out of it and gripped the collar of his rope.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She killed the mood, and she knew how much he wanted it. Wonka kissed her forehead and pulled her head down onto his shoulder. Taylor closed her eyes and held on to him as he rocked her. Wonka knew this situation all to well, he had done it before, it was clear that unlike him Taylor wasn't emotionless to go through a negative coping method. His heart fluttered and broke all at once, she was honest with herself, and that made him favour her even more.

"Can we just cuddle? Is that okay?" Taylor asked weakly with a hint of doubt that he would reject her. Wonka stopped rocking and thought for a moment. He never cuddled with someone, it was such an intimate that required a lot more than lust-driven motives. His brain told him to tell her no, not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure how. But his heart won him over when he pulled her back onto the bed and place her to his side. Taylor put her head and hand on his chest and wrapped a leg over his. She rubbed circles on his exposed skin, listening to his heartbeat. It was so fast. She knew he was uneasy by this, but she was so grateful he allowed it to happen. Wonka told himself to relax and enjoy himself, he held onto Taylor by the back of her head and placed his hand over hers. The only sound he could hear was his breathing and the pounding of his heart in his ears. His body was so confused, but the more they laid together, the more he relaxed and breathed.

There was no conception of time as they laid in his bed and listened to each other. Taylor somehow managed to get herself halfway on top of Wonka. The weight of another body on his was comfortable.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Taylor doesn't call me that when we are like this. This isn't business, this is just us. Together." Wonka was amazed at how freely he was able to say that. He meant it. He meant all of it. Anything but Sir; he rather hear her call him Willy for all he cared. Just not 'sir'. That was so formal, so much business, and they were beyond a business standpoint. He blinked a few times and looked down at the top of her head. He could feel Taylor stop breathing for a moment and then she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Willy." She smiled against his skin and kissed his chest right above his heart. It felt like fire when she did, and Wonka couldn't help the childish smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. She made him feel young again, this time a proper young man with his heart on his sleeves rather than his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, he didn't want to push her to talk, but he did want to know what she was thinking about.

"What happened?"

"Yes, unless there is something else?"

"No, it wasn't crazy-crazy. The guy with the weird moustache showed up right when you left. I don't know how he found the room, but he did. When I woke up, I was already having three people taking down my hair and taking out my piercing. I got them off of me, but then some fat guy grabbed me from behind me and held me down as the people continued on my hair. They took my hair down faster than I ever could." Taylor tried to make a joke out of it, but either of them was laughing. It was bitter. "I was trying to hard to get out for my hold, but I couldn't. And that guy watched the whole time giving them order on what he wanted with me. I managed to finally get out when I scratched the guy holding me in the face and the ladies in my hair. I made a run for it, but I had no idea what tunnel I was in."

"You knew you were in a tunnel?" Wonka interjected, and Taylor nodded.

"Benji took me through a few of them. Anyway, I didn't know where I was, but I found a door and was trying to get to it, but the man saw me and cornered me. He kept complimenting me and saying how beautiful I would be if I just went along with it. Willy, I was petrified about what he was going to do to me. I had no idea what to do, but I really didn't want to go with him. When he touched my face, I bit him and his oh so happy attitude quickly feel and he got on top of me. I put up a fight, but it wasn't enough, and somehow he stuck me with a needle, and I was falling asleep again. Whatever they were trying to do with me, I kept waking up and trying to get away. The other girls there were just so scared and didn't try to fight. I really don't understand why they didn't try, we could have taken them!"

"Not everyone is strong like you, so stubborn and disobedient, never following what you are told." Wonka rubbed her shoulder in admiration. Taylor could hear how proud of her he was in his voice.

"You should have told them about me, maybe they wouldn't have taken me."

"I apologize."

"Then, when I woke up the final time before I was placed on a lily pad, they put a shock collar on me. They shocked the fuck outta me I don't know how many times. I'm really surprised I'm not dead or something." Taylor propped herself up on her elbow, rubbing her neck a few times and looked to her side. Wonka sat up and necked the back of her neck where the collar felt a bad imprint. Taylor shuddered and leant back against him, Wonka smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then I woke up right before you got there and saw the girl in the next cell struggling and I just had to help her. I felt I needed to because I was the last one to see her before she was taken. I should have stopped Benji, I should have done something. But I was scared and only wanted to get away. Willy, I was so happy when I saw you, that crazy look in your face, I could feel how upset you were, and it made me so happy that you came for me. I was jealous of Elnora, but really she should have been jealous of me." Taylor felt the hot tears falling down her face and onto the bed, she tried to wipe them away, so he didn't see her cry but no matter how many she wiped away ten more fell in its place. She turned away from Wonka, trying to gather herself, but he pulled her back to face him and moved her hands away from her face. He always hated when she cried, rather it was because it was annoying him or made him feel like his world was falling, he hated it. He brought his hands to her face and wiped him away for her, but it only made her cry harder and fall into his chest.

"I will always come for you. When have I haven't?"

"Never let me go."

"At this point," Wonka stopped and looked out the window towards the garden behind the couch. His world was just like the flowers outside, ever-changing and growing and dying. Now that this seed was plated he didn't want it to die, he wanted it to grow and stay as it was. He may not truly understand how relationships worked nor how to humble himself into the role of a partner. But his heartbeat for her. In his long life, his heart only beat for his craft in candy and creations and his self greed that came with fame. He never thought he would fall to his knees for anyone, especially someone so normal and small like Taylor. She wanted him for all he was even at his very worst. Wonka watched as a flower finally budded, and it felt like a sign. He held onto Taylor like his life depended on it. She was here and his, she was the first person to...to love him completely. Wonka was falling down into a white hole of what it truly meant to be loved. Taylor loved him. "At this point. How could I ever?"

 


	35. Binding Crowns

"Why do you have to go?" Taylor asked, cuddling up on a pillow as they watched a movie. Scarlet had told Taylor it was a girl's night and that her time with Wonka was overdue.

"I don't know, but you know him he will do anything to get me out." Scarlet laughed, hoping that Taylor would buy it, the younger did with a nod, and Scarlet left the pressure on her shoulders lift. They had a movie on but they weren't really watching whatever was on. Scarlet knew that it was a movie about a girl falling in love with a guy who was deemed a monster because he had weird hands or something. Taylor wanted to watch it, yet it was clear Taylor had other things occupying her thoughts.

"Maybe he just wants you to himself," Scarlet poked at Taylor's side trying to lighten the mood. Taylor shook her head telling Scarlet to cut it out. There was no way that was the case when the factory was built like a maze, if he wanted her alone, he would easily.

"Scarlet please."

"I mean come on, I saw the way you two cuddle up before you left. Are you saying you wouldn't want that?"

"I would love that but not right now." Taylor pushed back on her hands to sit up on her knees. She kept the pillow close to her gripping its sides, Scarlet was on her stomach and turned over to her back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scarlet asked, reaching out to take one of Taylor's hands into hers. She rubbed her thumb over it to comfort Taylor and it worked. Taylor relaxed a bit and looked around thinking before meeting Scarlet's gaze. She nodded with a weak smile, she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she wanted to move on and laugh about it later.

"It's late, let's go watch the stars in the sunroom and call it a night." Scarlet offered. Taylor nodded, and the girls turned off the movie and hurried out the door to the elevator down the hall. Once in the sunroom, Taylor went to sit down in front of the window while Scarlet messed with the lights to make it aesthetic. For the rest of the night, they stayed up pointing out consultations and telling really bad summaries of Greek mythology.

~~~

The next day Scarlet was gone which left Wonka and Taylor alone for the rest of the week. Taylor was the one to see her off, Wonka watched from the giant window from his office. He had to do what needed to be done, no matter what was going to happen. Elnora would be very upset and heartbroken, but then she could take over both parks and get rid of the bad things happening. Plus it would set peace for him. He wouldn't dare tell Taylor what he was doing, this would be his own little secret, if she found out, she found out, but right now it was only his dirty deeds. When Scarlet slipped through the gate and headed down the street, Taylor turned back around to the factory. Wonka kept his eye on her until she was out of sight. Then a tug on his coat caught his attention, he turned around to see two Oompa Loompas standing behind him holding a box.

"Yes?" Wonka bent down to speak to his workers. The Oompa Loompas looked at each other than handed him a crown made of flowers. "What's this for?" Wonka lifted up the crown looking at all the different colour flowers that were weaved together to make it. The little workers at his feet only smiled and motioned for him to put it on his head. Wonka didn't want to question them any further if they weren't going to tell him. He grabbed the rim of his top hat and took it off and replaced the empty space with the crown. The Loomps clapped and ran off out the office door leavingWonka still on his knelt down. He rose to stand up straight and walked out the door to catch up with them but then the door open as Taylor stepped. A flower crown sat on top of her head as well that also had beads hanging down from a few interweave stems.

"They got you too?" She asked, pointing at his head, Wonka nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea what they are up to this time." Wonka went to remove the crown from his head, but a faint high pitch scream came from the walls causing him to stop.

"I don't think they want you to take it off. Dave told me I shouldn't take it off until after the celebration."

"Celebration?"

"Apparently there is one in the village tonight. I'm not to keen on going, but I don't want to disappoint them." Taylor said, rubbing her waist unconsciously. Wonka noticed and thought it had something to do with the bounds that were put on her. Taylor sighed and snapped into a new stand position with her hands on her hips. Wonka eyes snapped up as well. "you're going, right?" Taylor continued with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I suppose. I don't need them upset with me as well. Last time I skipped out on something they put itching powder in my vest for a week." Wonka snorted at the memory of misery he dealt with. Even when he had his clothes wash the little trouble makers kept it up until he broke down and apologized.

"Great!" Taylor couldn't contain her happiness and yelled, she cleared her throat a bit embarrassed and nodded. "I have work to do so I'm going to go. See ya, Sir." Taylor waved goodbye as she shuffled out the door and down the hall. Wonka didn't want her to go. He would have told her not to worry about the factory, but that would be a problem later on. Production still had to continue, and the factory still had to function. Who was Willy Wonka without it? Wonka smiled to himself and scuffled off his running mind. He flipped his hat in his hands a few times, then placed on his desk, he walked back around to sit in his chair and lean back in. He spun around and looked out the giant window to the bustling little town. Nothing was different than any other day, small-minded people in Wonka's opinion doing small-minded things.

All the shops on Cherry street were under his control, every candy store, clothing store, even the hair salons. Wonka started to count the roofs of the shops up and down the street, when he got the roofs closer to the factory, he was distracted by someone standing at his gate. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the person and realized it was the kid that always stopped by the gates. Many days when Wonka looked out the window, the kid would be there then hurry away. This time the kid stood still waving, he saw Wonka just like Wonka saw him. Wonka slowly rose his hand and waved back. He couldn't explain why he felt the need to, but it felt good to be a little nice for once. Wonka could tell the kid smiled brightly before running back up the street and into the distance. The child in Wonka felt pleased with himself, he felt bubbly and warm, Wonka rested his face against his gloved hand and continued watching the day.

~~~

"You have to change for the ceremony." Dave sighed with one hand as he held a folded stack of clothing up to Taylor. It was already half past 6 in the afternoon when Dave came to her.

"Why?" Taylor signed as she spoke before taking the folded bundle and flipping through the articles of clothing. It was the same clothes from the time she changed clothes while in the village.

"It's an important gathering. Cheif order." Dave giggled than ran off so Taylor could change. Taylor didn't fight it and went ahead with changing her clothes.

The grass was different, the purple flowers were now red and white with purple specks on them. There was now a cape that crossed across the body with flowers sewed into it that followed behind Taylor as she walked. Taylor opened her door to leave but was stopped when she saw three Oompa Loompa women holding hand fulls of flowers. They told her to follow them, and she did all the way to the village. Two of the women stood on her sides, and the last woman stood behind her, holding the train of the cape with the flowers she once held in the dip of the cape. As they made their way through the wild trees and bushes, the room got darker. The artificial lights above narrowed and became stars, one giant light in the corner of the room shifted to look like a half-moon. It felt too real as Taylor made it to the clearing of the village. The sound of tribal drums filled Taylor's ears as she strolled to the bonfire circle. All the Loompas were there, male, women, children, families, were all there in their traditional attire, enjoying themselves. Dancing and high pitch screaming that shaped itself into songs, children playing dirt games and parents keeping scores.

Taylor tried to look around to find Wonka, but he was nowhere in sight. She frowns hoping he wouldn't go back on his word, she knew he didn't have to come, but he unofficially made a promise. She was shown to a spot on a log that surrounded the bonfire in a circle with other logs. She was right across the fire from the Loompa chief. She saluted him before she sat and he did the same with a wink. She didn't think much of it and went about getting comfortable as she watched everyone have a good time. Taylor kept to herself as she sat bobbing her head tot he drums. She has never been to the Oompa Loompa village for a celebration. The few times she was asked to take part in the goop drinking ceremony she somehow weaselled her way out of it. As she sat in her space every so often the little people and their children would come over to bow and present gifts. Taylor awkwardly took the gift with a nervous smile, placing them to the side of her. When the sides of her were filled with flowers and beaded jewellery, she started putting the gifts behind her. A few more gifts were handed to her right when a loud ringing rang through the village to gather everyone's attention. Taylor looked up and around catching sight of the person she wanted to see most.

Wonka wore fewer clothes than Taylor had ever seen before, where he usually would be covered from head to toe, now he was only wearing a few selected coverings. Even when he wore robes, he was still very modest with himself with the way he wrapped the fabric across his chest. Wonka wore shorts underneath a grass skirt with as many flowers as Taylor's. His flowers were brown and purple like his eyes and hair. Around both of his ankles and wrist were leave bracelets that swayed when he walked. On his shoulders was also a cape with sewed in flowers but it was shorter than Taylor's due to how tall he was. His hair was done up in a halo braid from ear to ear. Even more, flowers were placed in his hair with the crown. With his hair up and weaved, his face was slimmer and longer, still beautiful than ever. His eyes were like jewels that glimmered when the fire and the star lights danced off of them.

Taylor noticed he wasn't wearing makeup, a very bare face with much more masculinity. From under the cape, when his arms moved, you could see his giant tattoo that ran down his arms. Taylor as so fascinated by the way he carried himself even when dressed down. One foot in front of the other like a model-like a phenomenon, he was everything a gentleman and a lady would inspire to be. Taylor noticed that as he walked past a few small Loompa children and their parents they were in awe as well. He greeted the circle with a salute and curling of his fingers above his head. They did the same and he made his way over to Taylor to sit.

Taylor's mouth ran dry as her nerves got the best of her, "You look stunning." Shit. Was that all she could say? She felt silly at how starstruck she was with him, she didn't need to stroke his beauty ego more than it already was. She cursed herself turning away so he couldn't see the look in her eyes. Wonka smirked, tucking a loose hair behind his ear.

" As I always do," Wonka pushed up his braided hair with a snotty voice. Taylor laughed. "So do you, darling." Taylor breath hitched, and she melted at the simple nickname. It was a meaningless nickname anyone could use, but to her, she couldn't help the flutters she felt. She said a quiet thank you and turned back towards the bonfire circle. Besides being head over hills with Wonka Taylor still couldn't figure out what celebration they were just invited to. The Chief started speaking to his people, but Taylor had no idea what he was saying as he spoke their native tongue. Learning sign language was already harder than it should be, but trying to learn Loompa would damn near kill her.

"Welcome my people," Wonka leaned over to Taylor's ear, she looked over at him confused but quickly realized he was going to translate what was being said to her. "I know we haven't gathered in a while, but today is an exceptional day. A day we weren't so sure would ever come." Wonka trailed off at the end when the Chief turned towards him and winked with an all-knowing expression. Wonka narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what any of this means. As the Chief continued to speak and Wonka translated, Taylor scooted closer so he wouldn't have to lean over so much. They were so close their tights brushed, neither of them pulled away when they were aware of touching. In a way, it was comforting and very much welcomed between them.

"Today, we celebrate the bounding of two people that have been walking around each other for a very long time." Wonka quickly finished his sentence and blushed. It finally clicked that this was not a regular Loompa gathering but a binding ceremony. Now Wonka was tension, he knew he shouldn't have come to this, it was a set up the whole time! Wonka crossed his arms in a fit as the Chief continued with his speech.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm just a bit cold." Wonka rubbed his arms to play off his annoyance.

"But it's hot."

"I get cold easily, you should know this." Wonka huffed, and Taylor shook her head, no point in arguing when you were supposed to be having a good time. Without someone to translate what was being said, Taylor swung her feet back and forth, waiting for some sign to clap or cheer. It came as soon as the Chief crossed his arms over his chest and all the Loomps gave a 'huh'. The music started up again and the circle cleared for the dancers in masks. It was clear they were dancing for Wonka and Taylor as they faced them the whole time. Taylor forgot all about Wonka's mood swing as she clapped along with the crowd and stomped her feet. A Loompa reached out their hand and Taylor took it and was pulled into the circle to dance. She didn't need to know the moves as long as she went along with the music. She was screaming in enjoy as she was spun around and dipped. A few Loompas tried to pull Wonka into a dance, but he quickly told them no. He instead wished to watch Taylor, her smiling face was enough for him to enjoy himself despite the whole binding shit. It wasn't long before Wonka was tapping his foot to the music as well. When the music finished Taylor was out of breath and holding her chest panting. She sat back down next to Wonka with her arms above her head to open her lungs.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, knowing that she was in pure bliss.

"Hell yeah! Though I'm not sure if I can't keep up with the dancing, I'm not in shape for that." They both laugh for a second as Taylor finally catches her breath with one big sigh.

"Well get ready for the next part because you won't be too happy." Wonka pointed upward to a group of Loompa carrying down two bowls. She wanted to ask him what they were, but then the Chief spoke again. Wonka didn't translate, and Taylor tried to piece together what was going on. A terrible smell breezed through the air and Taylor held her face looking at Wonka. He nodded and rose his eyebrows. Two bowls were handed to Wonka and Taylor, and the Chief said a few more things before motioning to Taylor to drink.

"Sir."

"It's best to hold your nose when you take a gulp. You don't have to drink the whole thing, they just want you to have it in your body. Weird little people." Wonka held his bowl in one hand and his nose in the other. He took a sip and forced himself to keep his vomit down. So many years between now and when he was 20, it tasted like it had gotten worse. Taylor wanted to back out when she saw Wonka's face but the pressure of the Loompas looking at her made her cave. She cursed under her breath, she brought the bowl to her mouth and held her breath as she took a quick sip. When the goop hit her taste buds she gaged and flew forward, Wonka held her back and helped her sit up, he motioned for her to swallow and she did struggling the whole time. Taylor handed him the bowel and held her stomach. It was hard to describe how terrible it tasted, it wasn't something anyone should put in their mouth.

"Told you." Wonka giggled, and Taylor playfully pushed him away as she recovered from her taste bud abuse. When she felt she was over the terrible taste, she looked at Wonka with worried eyes that something else was going to happen. He shook his head, reassuring her that everything was okay for now.

"Is it over now?"

"No there one more thing they wish to do." Wonka took her hand and held it in his lap. Taylor couldn't stop staring down at their linked fingers, still so surreal for her, how soft, and long his fingers were. He should ditch the gloves more often. "They are binding us." Taylor pulled her hand away from his hastily, unsure of what he was saying. Wonka was taken back by her action, which caused him to cock an eyebrow.

"Wha do you mean binding?" Taylor said worried and a bit scared. Wonka looked around hoping no one had noticed what happened, luckily the little people were still focused on other things. Wonka cleared his throat, feeling his face heating up as he tried to put the words together to explain.

"They see you as my partner, and to them, that means we should be bound. They've been trying to do this for a while, but I kept telling them there was nothing between us. I guess they found out what happen on our trip." Wonka bit his lip bothered of his own words. The little workers always referred to Taylor as his Misses when they spoke to him, and at first, he hated it, but as time continued, it grew on him. He chose to just accept the nickname and move on with things not knowing that somewhere in the soon future they would be together.

"And you're okay with that?"

"You're not? I thought you would be jumping over yourself with the idea." Wonka felt offended. He was sure when he told her she would be overly happy with the idea of doing the whole ceremony. Was she seconded guessing? But she never second-guessed? Or did she? Wonka head had him spacing out at the assumptions and fears. She was sure he knew everything about how Taylor felt for him, she wanted to be with him, she made it clear in actions that she would do anything to have him.

"Sir this is important to them, sure, I like the idea, but I'm not sure that's what I want to do. And for you? I know this isn't your thing, you hate to have strings attached no matter what it is. We really don't have to do this because you think I would like it. That's not how things work in a relationship. If both people don't agree to do something, then things go to shit." Taylor's words ran deep in his veins straight to his heart. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to the fire in front of them. He closed his eyes for a moment, curling his fingers a few times to calm himself down.

"Oh thank goodness," he muttered out and held his chest in relief. Now it was Taylor's turn to be offended, she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I thought this was the right thing to do. Guess not."

"You have so much to learn."

"Oh like you've been in a relationship."

"I have," Taylor dropped her arms to her lap and pouted. Wonka never heard about any of her past relationships, and now he found himself wanting to hear about all of them. "I dated one guy for three years in high school, we broke up right before I came here to work for you."

"Why did you break up?" Wonka curiosity was going to be his downfall.

"We were better off as friends, he also had eyes for my best friend, so it just wasn't working out." Taylor shrugged. It didn't hurt to talk about her ex, but it did hurt that the whole relationship was a mess and wen ton for so long.

"For three years?" Wonka snorted and chuckled at her.

"I mean I've been after you for three years, and finally something clicked. I'm a helpless romantic, cut me some slack, I know for a fact that if we don't work out, I might die alone. I'm okay with that." Taylor scooted back on the log and swung her feet, the conversation took such a turn that either of them could figure out how to lighten it. Wonka looked down to her hand and brought it back into his. He didn't care who lived or die alone, he was sure he was one fo those people from all the relationships he ever had. Love was not something he had a clear concept of besides what his mother gave him. Romance with other people was a game to him; he played a lot just to get ahead, people's hearts meant nothing. His heart was number one of those that didn't matter, it was better off than on, he hadn't slowed him down before. Just like family, it was clearly a disappointment, someone to always hold you down and back from reaching goals. Best to get rid of them too. Or so it was until his brothers came.

"I'm going to tell them we won't be doing the ceremony," Wonka said, and Taylor nodded as he got up and headed to the Chief. She could tell when Wonka told him what they had chosen to do that the Chief was not happy. The little man even stood up and smacked Wonka upside the head and scolded him. When the Chief looked over Wonka towards Taylor, he smiled sweetly and saluted. Taylor saluted back glad that he wasn't overly offended. Wonka came back holding his head and taking off the flower crown.

"They aren't happy, but they understand so that means we can leave." Wonka placed his crown on the log and held out his hand. Taylor took off her crown, she looked at it, taking in every flower, she placed it down.

"Could we do this again when we're ready?" She asked like a small child. Wonka grinned and shook his head 'yes'.

"It's best to be sure of things than to do them willy nilly. Trust me." Wonka rose his arm to show her his tattoo and Taylor laughed. The trip back to the central part of the factory was quiet between them, but it was okay. They walked like a bride and groom with locked arms and in the same steps. The Chief watched from his chair as they left, he was happy, disappointed yet again with Wonka's need to back out of things, but glad that they were in fact together.

"They will bind soon," He spoke openly, everyone agreed with silent nods. 


	36. Fairy God Mother

If Scarlet could wish for any other season that didn't involve the majority of the sun. She'll slap her name on it quickly and calm it has her safe place for weather. Florida was hot as shit, and she was quickly trying to get this hit over with so she could go.

"I haven't found Benji, but I do have eyes on Edgar already. He has a dinner date tonight." Scarlet sighed over the phone to Wonka as she sorted through her suitcase for something to wear. It had already been a week and a half since she left, and she couldn't be happier when she got the lock on her target. She felt a bit old for complaining, when she was a younger she could be gone for months on end on a special hit. She could be hiding in high society or faking as a bum in the alley just to get close to her target. She turned a bit to her left to look into the floor-length mirror in her hotel room. She looks just the same as before, maybe her hair was a bit brighter, or her eyes smaller from maturity, but otherwise the same. Internally she knew she was a different person than who she was before, but at the same time, she was still the same.

"I don't like the sound of that," Wonka responded with a hiss. Scarlet knew he wanted both on a stack, no one deserved to get away for what happened. Scarlet felt the same anger he did, yet she chose to express it differently. More mature than her elder. "But I guess nothing can be done, just get rid of Edgar and we'll talk about what to do about the other later."

"Will happily do. Also Wonka," Scarlet paused. She wasn't too sure how loose Wonka was feeling to here her request, but she had to try anyway. The worse he could say was 'no', she go anyway just to get under his skin, but that was just a high hope outcome.

"Yes, Scarlet?"

"I want to visit Wilfred while I'm here in the states."

"You saw him less than a month ago."

"Even if you tell me 'no' I'm going anyway." There was a pause between them then slight grumbling form Wonka's end. Scarlet knew she won when she heard him sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Wonka was concerned or weary of her not coming back. He was a big baby and just didn't like her joyriding in his private jet like it was hers. Maybe he could pull a view heartstring about Taylor to get her to back down and come back.

"Taylor already said I could." That was a lie but Wonka didn't need to know that.

"Goddamnit..." Wonka cursed again. "Fine, fine, you can go; however, you better come back in three days." Wonka shook his finger in the air as if she could see him. Scarlet kept her excitement to herself as she cheered in victory. She found the dress she was looking for and held it up to her body. It was all black with shimmers of blues and purples at the ends.

"Make it two, I don't need you having too much time with Taylor alone in that death trap of yours."

"Oh, haha."

"I know I'm so funny, now if you excuse me, I have a dinner date to ruin." Scarlet hung up the phone and pulled the hair tie out of her hair to let her fluffy blonde curls free. She turned back towards the mirror and a rush of excitement from the past awoken inside of her.

Finally, a kill that would mean something to her.

~~~~

Scarlet fixed the strapless dress from slipping off her chest. The heat from the night air caused her problems with the suction bands on her body. But she couldn't allow that to be the reason she didn't finish the job. She walked through the street towards the dimly lit restaurant. It seemed to not be very busy tonight, mostly due to who was going to be dining there, luckily Scarlet had booked a table so getting in wouldn't be a problem. As she made it to the door, she pushed up her boobs cosmetically holding her purse to her side. Showtime.

"Name Miss?"

"Wouland, Hollie Wouland." The host checked the list of name through the thick booklet and smiled when he found hers.

"Right this way madam." Scarlet smiled and walked through the next set of doors to the main entrance, where someone was waiting for her. She nodded for them to guide her, and soon she was seated a few tables away from her target. She locked in on Edgar but frowned when she saw him in a deep conversation with someone across from him. She scooted her chair over to see who it was, and when she finally was able to see past the table in front of her, she gasped. It was her other target, Benji, head in his hands, looking lost in thought with bedroom eyes at Edgar. Scarlet looked between the two for a moment trying to figure out what their relationship was.

"Ma'am, may I start you off with something to drink?"

"Rum on rocks, with a cute umbrella if you have it, I'm feeling fancy." Scarlet didn't even bother to turn towards the waiter as she answered them. The waiter nodded and hurried off, Scarlet brought up her menu to blend in better, but she kept her eyes on the two men ahead of her. From the way Edgar sat in his chair she knew this was an informal gathering, his hair was a bit messy but still combed back, he was dressed to the tens in an old fashion dust blue suit with cream accents. His hands were in the air as he spoke, but when they rested, they were on the table near Benji's free hand as if he wanted to hold it. Benji was dressed in bright red dress pants and a black and white tux. He was clearly dressed like Mickey Mouse, and that left a bitter feeling in Scarlet's stomach.

"Dear me, is this screw your boss central?" Scarlet mumbled to herself, flipping the menu pages. Within 20 minutes her drink was delivered, she ordered, Edgar got up from his seat pulling a phone from his pocket, and Benji waved him off as he sat back in his chair with a sadden expression. Time for Scarlet to make her move, she could take out Edgar as he stood outside and then deal with Benji afterwards. As she started to get up, her food came, and she awkwardly smiled as it was placed in front of her. When the waiter was gone again, she got up, but her plans were soiled when she saw Edgar walking back towards his table. This time he had another person with him, a tall, beautiful blond woman dressed in red.

'Wow, that's Elnora? Jesus Wonka's a fucking idiot.' Scarlet rolled her eyes and looked away towards the rest of the people in the building. Everyone was in their own little mini-worlds as they ate and conversed. It seemed that everyone was here on a date one way or another. Scarlet felt the weight of feeling lonely on her shoulders as she looked down to her plate and the empty seat across him her. She thought for a moment of Wilfred being there with her and-

"Back to business Scarlet! We got a job to do, think of him later." Scarlet said aloud but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She looked back towards the party but noticed that Elnora looked rather bothered being there. Ughhh. More work now that she was here, Scarlet would have to get her away from the table before taking out her brother and date. Just then Elnora suddenly rose to her feet and excused herself, Edgar was shocked and so was Scarlet but Benji almost seemed thrilled to finally have her gone. A few minutes later, Scarlet saw Elnora walking back to the table, she was shaking, a nerve mess walking really slow. Scarlet looked the woman over before she noticed that her left hand was tightly curled around something pushed close to her side. Scarlet caught a faint shimmer from the light as it bounced off metal. Scarlet shot to her feet in a hurry driving past the table, between hers and Edgar's. She slowed down right as Elnora was going to raise the gun up. She caught Elnora's hand and disarmed her quickly, Elnora gasped and was pulled by her other hand back towards the bathrooms. Once inside the bathroom, Scarlet turned around to face the other with a bewildered expression. Elnora wanted to be offended that someone stopped her. She tried to ask the stranger why they stopped her, but tears ran down her face, and the block in her throat would let her speak. Scarlet puts the gun in her purse and places it on the sink. Elnora broke down in mere seconds as the realization of what she was going to do finally registers.

She didn't need to ask Scarlet who she was or why she stopped her, she had a feeling she was sent by Wonka. Scarlet walked over to hold the woman in her arms to comfort her. When Elnora's sobs quiet down, she gathered herself, she pulled away with big puffy eyes and a broken heart.

"I-I don't know what else to do to make it all go away. He isn't the only one ruining our name, but he is the driving force."

"Is killing him the only way out?" Scarlet wasn't playing a morals card, she was trying to stop someone from doing something dangerous. Of course Scarlet was going to kill him, but Elnora didn't need to play a role in it if she didn't have to. Elnora looked towards the floor, trying to reason with herself before answering.

"Either I die trying to live a happy magical dream, or he dies so I can rebuild a better one." The worlds tasted bitter and hateful on Elnora's tongue. She loved her family, she loved her brother, he had been with her whole life even when they went their separate ways. He called her every two days to check-in, he sent her gifts every holiday-even the ones that didn't need gift-giving. He invited her out to parties and gathers so she could mingle. However, none of that was done with pure acts behind them. The calls were to make sure she was okay but to also tell her of his plans. The gifts were stolen from dead bodies. The parties and gathers were all in his favour of dirty business, he was more so interested in Elnora getting Wonka to show up. Elnora knew her brother loved her, but he loved the industry more, he loved his dream even more. Scarlet knew what their silence meant, and she wasted no time in debating. She leaned in to kiss the woman's forehead and brought her back to her feet.

"Don't worry darling, you're fairy godmother is here and will give you a happier ever after." Scarlet smiled sweetly, and Elnora returned it. Scarlet turned to grab her bag from the sink and walked past Elnora and out the door. Alone in the room, Elnora felt her heart starting to beat faster as she thought of all the things that would finally get done with her brother gone. Disney world and land would eventually be the magical place it was always supposed to be.

Scarlet didn't return to her seat but rather slipped out the back door of the building to the parking lot. She looked around at the different cars lined up in long rows. She found the limo she noted her targets arrived in. She waltzed over slowly, a driver was standing outside the vehicle, smoking a cigar. She would have to knock him out and hide his body somewhere so she could hijack the limo. She saw a nearby bush and settled it was best to hide him there. As she got closer to the limo, the driver dropped the cigar from his fingers and cursed in his clumsiness. Scarlet slipped behind him taking the gun from her purse and turning it around to hit him with the butt of it.

"Mister Wonka sure does like making a hand full of enemies, doesn't he?" The driver spoke aloud knocking Scarlet out of her stance. Scarlet backed up trying to figure out how he noticed she was there when she been so stealthy. The driver straightened his back and cleared his throat as he turned around, linking his fingers in front of his jacket.

"Only to those that don't benefit him. That's just might be half the world." Scarlet answered still ready to attack if she had to. The driver chuckled and nodded his head. He then walked forward a bit making Scarlet jump back a bit, he reached for the door and opened it.

"He once told me it was him versus the world, I never thought he absolutely meant it. What a shame, Miss Elnora will surely be upset." He stood back with his hand still on the door handle and the other behind his back. Scarlet smirked and put the gun back in her purse before stepping into the limo.

"Cinderella wished upon a star, I have to make sure it comes true."

"Well, in that case." The driver tipped his hat to Scarlet and closed the door. He got into the driver seat and started the limo, Scarlet changed positions so she was sitting behind the partition window facing the door seats.

~~~

When Scarlet was younger, they called her Goodbye Eyes. A fitting nickname for someone with big round eyes that were the last thing you saw before you were laid out on the ground dead. Everyone that was anyone to deal in the black market knew who she was. She was the in crossing top tier just behind the Baba Yaga. Death was compressed into such a small person, the lack of mercy and feeling filled her bright eyes. No one wanted to be at the end of the gaze of Scarlet, if they were, it was best if they took their own life. If Scarlet got a hold of them, they would die slowly, begging, crying, and maybe even yelling depending on if they wanted to go out with a bang. But tonight was not going to be a prolonged death, Scarlet had other things to do, people to see, this was going to have to be short.

The limo door opened and Edgar and Benji filed in with hands all over each other. They were too into each other to notice the figure sitting in front of them. Scarlet kept her eyes closed until the door closed. When she heard the doors lock, her eyes shot open and they glew with a vengeance. Finally, Edgar noticed her crossed legs and turned towards her. He smirked and narrowed his eyes, Benji noticed the lack of attention and looked over, jumping slightly.

"Sorry darling, we didn't order any special features," Edgar said sing-songily, Benji looked annoyed once again that someone interrupted them and nodded.

"Yeah princess, get out," Scarlet smirked and batted her eyes a few times. She rose a knuckle to knock against the partition and the sound of the limo starting up and the doors locking made Edgar frown. They began to pull away when Edgar pushed Benji off of him and yelled at the driver.

"Jerry stop the car! Jerry-Ahhh!" Edgar fell back into his seat, holding his left inner thigh. Scarlet spot him in point-blank range. Benji jumped back and tried to crawl into the corner of the door and seat. Scarlet turned the gun to him and watched as he tried to beg for her to stop and let him go.

"Wait! Please! N-no I-this is only a job, please let me go."Benji brought his hands up to cover himself, and Scarlet chuckled.

"You know, you look so much like Prince Naveen. What a shame you caught the wrong Tiana." Benji's eyes went wide but quickly closed as a bullet shot right between them. His blooded covered the whole back window and dripped from the low ceiling. Edgar pushed away from the body as best as he could with an injured leg and little space. Scarlet turned the gun back on Edgar, watching him become wholly undone and sweaty.

"You little bitch, who sent you?" He barked at her, but when Scarlet didn't answer, he started to laugh hysterically running a bloody hand through his sweated out hair. "Whatever they are paying you I'll times it by three. I'll even throw in a bonus if you turn the gun on them. How does that sound, hmmm?" Edgar tried to look suave as he slowly bled out on the seat. Scarlet lowered the gun and tilted her head. Edgar smirked, thinking he won her over. A piece of cake, a walk in the park, as simple as saying your ABC's. The gun fired off again, and the bullet landed in Edgar's right lower leg. His scream rang throughout the back as the limo kept going in whatever direction the driver was taking them.

Scarlet unhooked the clip in the gun to check how many bullets she had left. She counted three and locked the clip back into the gun and clocked it back. Edgar watched her with the growing fear that ran down his back. Scarlet stood up from her seat and shuffled over to stand slightly above him. She grabbed his pants leg and yanked him out of the seat to the limo floor. She stood above him as best as she could with space and her dress. Edgar face drained of colour as she stood over him and lowered the gun into his mouth.

"Thank you for your offer, sir, but my boss wouldn't like that." The last three bullets fired right after another. Through his throat and into the limo floor. She tried to fire another one, but the empty clicking sound reminded her or her limitation. She pulled the gun from his mouth and walked back to her seat. She sat down and straighten out her dress before knocking on the partition window again. In a few seconds, the limo pulled over and cut off, the driver door opened and closed then the back doors unlocked. The door opened, and Scarlet stepped over the body and out into the cooling night air. It was so stuffy in there, and she was happy to finally breathe something other than the metallic smell of blood. The driver looked in and winced.

"Out of everyone I've ever driven, I think you might be my favourite. Very minimum mess, very minimum clean up as long as I get the body out. Do you mind?" Scarlet turned towards the trunk when she heard it pop open. Inside was sheets and body bags, she grabbed them and went to work, helping the driver bag the bodies and throw them back in the trunk. Then the driver shooed her to the front of the limo to get into the passenger seat.

"Where to miss?" He asked.

"My hotel than the airport, I'm finished here."

"Very well." They pulled off back onto the main road and carried on their way.

~~~~

**Bang Bang Bang**

Wilfred woke up to the abuse of his front door with anger in his veins from being disturbed. He rolled over to look at the clock on his nightstand, it read 4 am, which meant that whoever was downstairs better have a good reason for being there. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and groaned. It had been such a rough day before with how many pregnant people showed up asking for his assistance. He was so tired.

**Bang Bang Bang**

Wilfred gritted his teeth as the door sounded again. He fumbled to find his glasses and robe before making his way down the stairs, ready to punch whoever was on the other end. The door banged again, and he yelled, "I'm coming!" He unlocked the door and swung it open ready to bit the head off of whoever and spit it out.

"Who the fuck-"

"Sorry for waking you, darling. I would have called first, but I didn't have your number." Scarlet held her bags close to her.

"Beloved? W-what are-come inside, it's late." Scarlet smiled at him and nodded, walking inside the house. Wilfred looked around outside to see if anyone saw her. When it was clear, he closed the door, locking it. 

 


	37. Talk To Me

The next morning was awkward, for Wilfred at least, Scarlet felt right at home climbing into bed with him and waking up bright and early cooking him breakfast. Wilfred woke with crazy bed hair and crooked glasses that sat halfway off his face as she sat at the table, amazed at all the food. He hadn't gone to the grocery in days, yet in front of him was all the things he could only dream of. Scarlet swirled about the kitchen, making it her own. Pancakes stacked on fine China Wilfred forgot he had, fresh coffee in fancy mugs he thought he put in storage. Even the kitchen radio was alive playing softly to a lyricless station. The house felt more alive than ever with a womanly touch. He felt a bit uncomfortable-unsure if he should even be in the same space as Scarlet in fear he ruin it.

Scarlet had already set his plate full of food, his mug placed neatly to his right with another small plate of fruit, to his left were his fork and spoon plus a slice of toast. His mouth watered and his stomach told him to dig in, but like an obedient child, we waited for her to say it was okay.

"What? Don't like my cooking?" Scarlet asked, placing a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lip. Wilfred snapped his focus towards her with a wild look before shaking his head.

"No, no! I just...I've hadn't had a home-cooked breakfast in years. I've forgotten what it felt like is all." Wilfred reached for his mug and hummed in joy as the dark joy fell onto his taste buds and down his throat. It was the same blend he always had, but now it tasted a lot better. It tasted like it was prepared with love. So much love. When he had enough of his coffee and placed the mug back down and smiled wide. Scarlet was pleased with this and continued to set her own side of the table with her plate. After a while of eating, Wilfred cleared his throat to gather her attention, Scarlet perked up and smiled.

"Dear as much as I'm beyond thrilled to have you here with me. I have to ask, why are you here, aren't you suppose to be working with my brother?" Wilfred sat back in his chair with his mug trying muse down the wild nest on top of his head.

"I was on a busy call for Wonka. I finished it early and asked him if I could come up to see you before going back to England." Scarlet's smile never broke.

"Busy call?" Wilfred's eyebrows knotted. Wasn't his brother capable of handling his own busy without sending someone across the sea? You would think so with how massive his brand was.

"Nothing too complicated, just a simple trade of candies and sealing a deal." Scarlet hated lying to Wilfred more than anything. He meant way too much to her to simply lie in his face. However, she knew that she couldn't come clean about what she did. It would send him into a fatherly like panic of worry. As much as she loved someone caring and looking after her, she knew it was better to keep him a step behind her for the time being.

"He really is a child. I bet he still can't look anyone in the eye, he could barely answer anyone when we were younger. Instead, he caused problems." Wilfred chuckled at his memories of William getting in trouble at school because he refused to answer anyone except his brothers.

"Isn't that the truth." Scarlet laughed along, causing Wilfred to loosen up more. They made small talk, nothing too personal or essential to warrant Scarlet that he was on to her. The more Scarlet talked about random silly things, the more Wilfred could sit back and enjoy himself. During their conversation, he would catch himself slipping into 'what if's about Scarlet living with him. This could be their every day if only she moved back to the States. It would be lovely, like the good times when someone else kept the house alive with Wilfred. He was grateful for Henna even loving him, but he was even more thankful that he found Scarlet after a long rough patch in the middle.

"Are you listening to me?" Scarlet put down her fork and crossed her arms.

"No," Wilfred sighed and sat up, still trying to tame his wild fluffy curls that curtain his view. "I was being tempted by a siren that spoke about her explorations with my brother." Scarlet blushed and held up her table cloth to hide her face. Wilfred got up from his chair, walking the small distance between them to lower the cloth. "Don't hide now siren I've already stepped into the water, unlike the others I can swim." Both chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. This felt like home, a real home, between them normality was reached and everything was prepared and set. As they enjoyed their little moment together, a hard knock at the door pulled them away. Wilfred turned towards the entryway that connected the kitchen to the living room where the front door was. He panders who it could have been then realized he should have been getting ready for the day. Work still needed to be handle weather Scarlet waltzed in or not. He kissed Scarlet one last time and hurried up the stairs to make himself presentable for his client.

Scarlet already knew someone was coming in the morning, she had taken a gander into his planner that sat wide open on his desk in the bedroom. She dutied herself with cleaning up the dining table and putting everything away. In record time she was in the bathroom on the main floor sliding on a button-up blue lounge dress over her nightie. She fixed up her curls in a loose bun and slippers on a pair of black slippers she found near the shower. When she stepped out, she could head the door rattling completing with Wilfred's curses and scolding. Scarlet hurried to the door before the outside abuser would attack any further. An elderly woman wearing too much makeup stood outside, clutching a handbag to her chest.

"Oh my, do I have the wrong house?"

"Are you here for a dental appointment?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." Scarlet stood to the side to allow the woman in. The old woman slowly limped in, Scarlet showed her to the parlour where to told her to sit in the chair and lay back. Scarlet knew nothing about preparing a patient. She has been to the dentist a hand full of times on her own health clock, so she did what they did when she went. She filed through the draws along the wall and found the neck chain and chest sheets. Scarlet clipped the bib around the lady's neck and pulled the already set tool tray to the side. "Doctor Wonka will be with you in a short while."

"Doctor who? Wilfred hired another dentist? Oh, I don't know if I want another person in my mouth, I prefer Wilfred." Scarlet was confused then realized that Wilfred must not have gone by his last name in this town. Made sense when he was the son of a dentist who used to work in the same city. Also, the fact Wonka was a trademarked name with so much value.

"Oh my apologize ma'am I meant Wilfred, Wilfred will be with you in a moment." The elderly lady calmed down and nodded, Scarlet sighed and turned to walk out the parlour but ran right into Wilfred's now fully clothed chest. He held her in place so she wouldn't stumble back. He was amazed that she took the liberty to help him out with getting the old lady settled in. Scarlet looked him over out of habit. His hair was combed back in a side part, allowing his grey to proudly show on the sides. He wore a simple button-up with a dress vest and black pants. On top of his attire was an apron with his name sew at the very top on the right. He seemed rather old-timey, it fit him swell, Scarlet loved it, then again she loved everything about him. She patted his chest and pulled away from his grasp to push him forward to start work. He looked over his shoulder a bit just to get one good look at her before she shut the door. Scarlet told herself she could busy herself with a few house chores she knew hadn't been touched in weeks. Surely Wilfred could manage to not have his hidden messes upstairs so chaotic. Downstairs was neat and spotless due to him working from him, he had to keep up health code and all the jazz. But also because since he also lived here, he wanted his clients to know Wilfred was as clean and decent with his living space as he was with his craft.

She quickened her steps up the stairs to start gathering scattered clothing the trailed from the joint bathroom to the two bedrooms. Clearly, some of these weren't just Wilfred's but also Welsey from when he spent the nights. Scarlet went ahead creating two different washing loads. Once the clothes were gathered, she went about fixing up Wilfred's messy bedside. Scarlet out of habit made her side when she woke. Wilfred was a secretly messy man who didn't bother her so. She blamed it on her mothery need to watch over her boy and slightly pick up after him. When the room was finished, she went to Wilfred's desk and looked at the mess it was there with paperwork and books. She straightens it out only taking a few peeks at what the content said. Mostly appointments and comments from his many patients. One that caught her attention was a man asking when his partials were going to be finished. It was a recent call question. Scarlet's motherly said told herself to remind Wilfred to get it done while she was here. As she exited the room and gathered Wilfred's hamper of dirty clothes said the man was walking up the stairs.

"You don't have to do that, beloved." He cooed with a small smile as he reaches out his hand to take the hamper. Scarlet pulled away and shook her head in protest.

"Someone needs to, if not you or Welsey then who? Jesus?" Scarlet pushed past him to get down the stairs and to the basement. With the clothes in the washer, she walked back up the stairs to the main floor and tot the kitchen to do the dishes.

~~~

Thirteen clients later, a quick run to the local corner store for drinks, and three crying kids. Scarlet let like she worked a twelve-hour shift as she played assistant for Wilfred. How in the world did he manage to handle this alone? Some clients were kind and sweet and understanding. But others were rude and impatient with how long they had to wait. It took a lot in Scarlet to not rig the neck of a snotty woman who not only made a slid remark about Wilfred but also went ahead trying to flirt with him. She was trained and she was professional thought, she knew how to fake a smile and turn the other cheek. But she also knew 65 ways to break open someone's head with just a butter knife. When Wilfred asked her if anyone was left and Scarlet answered no he closed up shop. They settled onto the living room couch in each other arms tuckered out.

"You do this by yourself all the time?" Scarlet found herself asking aloud.

"This was a slow day, imagine if you were here on a normal day." Wilfred ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neatness that it was. Scarlet turned to cup his face with knotted brows and sympathy.

"You need an extra hand around here. Otherwise, you'll go crazy with how much work you have to carry."

"An extra hand? I've only been got off with one." Wilfred held up with left hand and wiggled his fingers. Scarlet lit up like a tree and laughed, she playfully pushes at his arm and Wilfred shrugged. Even though he was a serious man, his rather devilish humour made presents every so often when even the chance. "An extra person would be wonderful in all seriousness. How much do I need to out wage my brother to have you?" Wilfred pulled Scarlet close, nearly on top of his lap, to have her close as he ghosts his nose over her cheek. Scarlet giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've worked for your brother for a few months. I don't think he is going to let me go just yet." Wilfred pouted against her cheek and Scarlet patted his head.

"Don't he already have Taylor to keep him  _happy and healthy_?"

"Wilfred!" Scarlet hit his shoulder, and he chuckled deeply. "They are nowhere near that stage. They both still have things to work out before ever getting there." Scarlet explained in a huff causing Wilfred to hum in agreement.

"That makes sense I doubt my brother has ever been with anyone of the opposite sex, let alone another person. When we were kids, he got a card on Valentine's Day from a girl that liked him. He ripped it up in her face and told her no one was worth his time."

"He was such an asshole! Still is! I swear I should have taken him out when I had the chance." Scarlet threw a hand over her mouth when you realized what she said. She had no idea how she allowed that to slip out so casually as if she was talking to Taylor. Wilfred pulled away from her face, silently questioning her.

"What?"

"Nothing, something silly, don't worry about it." Scarlet laughed it off and pulled away and off the couch. She straightens her dress and turns back to him with a bright smile. "I'm going to start dinner and then afterwards we can settle for the night, sounds nice?" Wilfred wanted to make her backpedal and answer him, but Scarlet was already skipping off to the kitchen. They both knew he wasn't aa easily convinced man when something seemed out of the ordinary. Especially not after the events that happen on his trip to the factory. Scarlet was hiding something, but he wasn't going to make her tell him what. He would wait. It was always best to do so.

After a small and tasty dinner, they settled into bed with ease wrapped in each other's arms. Scarlet fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, the prolonged jet lag had finally caught up with her, while Wilfred, on the other hand, stayed awake watching her. He still couldn't believe she was here. Finally, as the clock ticked into the early morning, his eyes closed and sleep took over.

~~~

Things could have been a mess the next morning if Scarlet hadn't been there to pick up behind Wilfred. Patients piled in like crazy, making Scarlet panic for a bit on if she would be able to keep up.  _"If Wilfred does this all the time then you can do it,"_  she told herself. For every one person in the chair, two more people came through the door. For a while, it ran smoothly until a pregnant woman came screaming for assistance.

"Ma'am?"

"Hi, hello, where is Wilfred? I really need him right now!" the lady was pale and sweating buckets as she held onto the wall right next to the front door. Scarlet knew she couldn't tell the woman to wait, she didn't look like he had time to wait. Scarlet helped her to sit down in an available seat and then hurried to the parlour doors. She swung them open and cleared her throat. Wilfred was tools deep inside of a man's mouth, he looked over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow.

"You have an emergency waiting in the living room, either you help her here, or she delivers on the carpet." Scarlet tried to end her sentence with a smile, but her shock made it come off slightly uneasy. Wilfred straightened his back and pulled the equipment out of the man's mouth. Scarlet noticed the man made a face of happiness, she had no idea what Wilfred was doing, but it mustn't have been pleasant.

"Mister Doughlight could you please go and wait for me?" Wilfred's side-eyed the man with a bit of smite from being interrupted. The man jumped off the chair with glee and shuffled past Scarlet. Wilfred watched, rolled his eyes, and removed his gloves to threw them away before sliding a new pair on. "Simple fill in but he can't handle the sealing caps," Wilfred told Scarlet. She nodded then went back out to retrieve the woman, who now was taking a lot of deep breaths and counting.

"Ma'am?" Scarlet called out and the woman nodded taking her hand to help her up. The woman then let go of Scarlet's hand to hold her stomach and back. Scarlet prayed that her water wouldn't break just then and they could get to the parlour in time.

"Mrs Clintalmen? What are you doing here?" Wilfred came out from the parlour as the woman got closer.

"Wilfred! Thank god! I  _was_ trying to get to the hospital, but my big brain husband took the car. I swear he is so smart he is stupid." Mrs Clintalmen got to the chair that was already converted to a birthing chair. She slowly turned around and took a breath before pushing herself up enough to get into the chair. Scarlet and Wilfred ran over to her sides to help her prop her legs up.

"Where is your eldest?" Wilfred asked, going to the front to lift up her dress. As soon as he peaked and dropped the hem with a frail expression. Scarlet didn't want to look, but she knew that meant the baby's head was already poking out.

"Chaus is in Spain with his grandfather, Mikal is on a school trip, I wasn't supposed to be due for another two weeks. I walked-"

"You walked?"

"Yes. I had no choice, Wilfred. I couldn't make it to the hospital and waiting for them to get to my house would take forever." Scarlet was amazed at how a woman in labour was speaking with ease. Shouldn't she be screaming from contractions and cursing her husband for doing this to her? The usual typical birthing things women do.

"Will you certainly helped the process by walking. Scarlet, I need you to go into the kitchen and get two giant bowls filled with water. Before you do look in that cabinet and grab the vile that says epidural analgesia. I need the 16 cm needle."

"I actually already did that." Mrs Clintalmen said, taking a deep breath and gripping the chair handles.

"You already gave your self the shot?"

"Wilfred I'm an OB/GYN, _of course_ , I gave myself the shot, I did a lot of things before I got here. Now please for the love of all things holy, catch my baby!"

"Scarlet water please and call the ambulance!"

Scarlet ran out the parlour into the eyes of the patients still waiting to bee seen. She gave a small smile then slipped into the kitchen to find all the things she needed. She picked up the kitchen phone and dialled 911 as she filled a large plastic bowl. After the call and the bowl was filled, she quickly went back into the parlour.

"Thank you, darling, you may step out I -  _we_  can handle it from here." Wilfred took the bowl and kisses Scarlet head, she nodded and looked over him to the lady with her legs in the air. Mrs Clintalmen was now on her phone without a care in the world that she was about to be pushing out a human being. Scarlet took that as her cue and left.

~~~

"Thank you again, Wilfred, I'll send a check later." Mrs Clintalmen called from the three-man crew that wheeled her out of the house on a stretcher. She had her little bundle of joy in her arms and a smile on her face. Scarlet was sure she had seen it all for today and wasn't too sure she could handle anything else. Wilfred was standing beside her, wiping his hands on a hand towel after washing them. He looked tired still but now a bit joyful from everything that just happened. Wilfred always took pride in the smallest of pleasures. From how hectic his normal life could get, seeing a newborn and a happy mother always made his heart skip. Scarlet notice the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes tighten as the smile on his face got more prominent. She looked back to the woman being loaded into the ambulance and back, the idea of them having kids was always thought, but Scarlet now knew if it happens there was without doubt happiness.

"Alright, darling back to normal business then we can drink the night away." Wilfred looked over his shoulder to the few waiting faces.

"Wilfred," Scarlet poked his side and gave him a look of disapproval. "No heavy drinking, you promised, and lately you've been slipping." Scarlet crossed her arms and pouted, Wilfred's face softens a bit in worry and he nodded.

"Two drinks and I'm fine." Wilfred bent down and kissed her on the lips then turned back to walk away. The waiting patients saw everything, and a few held up a thumbs up in approval. A few others had sour faces from jealously. Scarlet brushed off the scowls, the small victory of rubbing it in the other ladies faces felt great, Wilfred was all hers.

~~~

The shop was closed, and the 'open' sign was flipped to close. The residence was no longer a business and back to being a small home once more. The couple inside agrees that they were both too lazy to cook and ordered take out to soothe their hunger. Scarlet had gone upstairs to start packing her things for her early flight tomorrow. Both she and Wilfred were sad, but they kept it inside so they could enjoy the rest of their time together. Across the hallway, Wilfred is in his office finishing up the remaining paperwork. Unlike his brother, he took the time to sit and read everything before documenting them. Scarlet was grateful that he didn't need help doing the simple thing, unlike somebody. Scarlet finished her bags and placed them by the bedroom door. Her heart was heavy as she stood in the doorway, unsure of when she would ever be back. Maybe in the near future, Wonka would take the stick out his ass and allow her to leave again. Or at least get Taylor to annoy him enough for him to crack. Either on worked. Scarlet chuckled and shook her head as she walked out the door and towards Wilfred's office door. It was closed which wasn't as weird as it would have been if it was Wonka. Scarlet rose her hand to knock and then enter, when she got through the door she jumped back from what she saw.

In front of her was Wilfred's dark wooden desk that held his laptop and papers on top of it. Also on the desk was three different sized jars with off white objects in them - teeth, pulled teeth that were collected like a prize. Behind the desk on the wall above Wilfred were old diagrams of the human face and mouth that were fading from time. There was also a display case of old and new dentures, opened like they were in someone's mouth and ready to be poked at. Wilfred has a set of tools also on display that look like they hadn't been cleaned in years, even bloody if Scarlet looked hard enough. The atmosphere of the whole room gave Scarlet unpleasant vibes. For any other person, they would just say the way the room was just a regular dentist office. But Scarlet knew better than to take the male Wonkas' for face values. This was not normal.

"Scarlet..." The young blonde snapped out of it and straight to Wilfred who looked terrified. He shot up from his desk and tried to pull the jars off the desk but felt them and walked around to block Scarlet's view. "Scarlet dear, what are you doing in here?" Wilfred's voice was uneasy like fear was setting in, but he tried to keep it under control.

"I came to be with you but -" Scarlet couldn't think straight as she kept trying to look at the jars behind Wilfred.

"Beloved I -it's um I -" Wilfred couldn't find the words as his thoughts replaced the shock expression his ex-wife gave him when she saw the jars. He didn't want Scarlet to run away from him, he couldn't bear it if she did. Wilfred reached out and took Scarlet's hand almost as if begging her to let him explain. "Scarlet..."

"Dear it's fine, stop worrying, I'll....I'll just wait downstairs for you to finish." Scarlet brought her other hand up to cup his face and ensure him everything was okay. Before Wilfred could get a word out, the doorbell rang, and Scarlet pulled away to hurry down the stairs.

After about thirty minutes, Wilfred slowly made his way down the stairs. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he couldn't hide in his office all night cursing himself. Scarlet seemed to be okay so far so maybe if they talk it out everything will be fine. Scarlet sat curled up on the couch holding her food mindlessly stabbing it with her fork. Wilfred took his seat next to her but kept a distance jet in case. Either of them said anything nor were really hungry anymore. Finally, Wilfred broke the silence, it was either now or never.

"Scarlet what you saw I can explain."

"What? No no, it's fine! I mean it's a bit weird to have jars of teeth just...sitting there, but it's okay."

"No, It's not! I know it's not, never has been, but I can't help but keep them. I should have known better when Henna found them, I should have gotten rid of them then but I just kept them and kept collecting." Wilfred leaned back and put a hand over his face in shame.

"Are they your patients?" Scarlet asked, looking at him from the side of her eye.

"Fortunately, yes," Wilfred answered above a whispered.

"Wilfred I will admit it's creepy, but I've seen worse."

"While working with my brother?" Scarlet froze, Wilfred noticed as he peeked under his hand. He sat up with concerned and Scarlet quickly dismissed him. "Was ti that time you come back to your room covered in blood?"

"I mean that's one of the many things that I've been through but not just with Wonka." Scarlet turned away, hanging her head, how was she supposed to talk about her past when Wilfred could barely talk about his? Wilfred noticed how quiet Scarlet had become and looked down at her shaking hands. He took the food and fork from her hands and placed them on the table in front of them. He replaced the items he took with his own hands and caressed her hands with his thumbs. Scarlet slowly turned her head back to him with knotted brows pressed lips.

"We can talk about it," Wilfred said.

"Okay..."


	38. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not reread over this so forgive the mistake, will do so later!!
> 
> Contains NSFW that can be skipped!

She could still feel the quick zaps that fried from her neck all the way down her spine and back up. The feeling always felt fresh, even though it had been days after. Days of bathing and scrubbing away at layers of skin trying to get rid of the electric feeling in her nerves. She wanted to replace them with something else that would take her mind off what had happened. What had happened was so different than what she was used to; out of her control to the point, she wasn't sure if the thing she had done before left any real damage on her mental health. Was it the feeling of being in control that made those other events different? Was it that she always had a choice to walk away or say she didn't want to do something that kept her stable and balanced? Her morality was far gone, it left the first time she killed a man in the name of the business. She had spent hours that night, washing her hands and double-checking her clothes to see if the stains were out.

Wonka didn't bat an eye or ask if she was still mentally alive after that. He patted her on the shoulder and told her to go get cleaned up. She had told herself she was doing it for a reason. She had to prove she was fit enough to survive in his presence. She had to take care of herself before she could step up to the plate and take care of him. Had he allowed it, of course. He didn't need her protection, he had told her many times before, in the course of five years, she was meant to handle his personal deeds and stay out of his way. But now they were together romantically, her only thought was she finally proved she was able to stand beside him. He crumbled down to her level and kissed her as a form of acceptance. She would lie, cheat, steal, and kill anyone if it meant she could keep his approval.

Taylor came out from under the water and quickly wiped her face so she could breathe. She had been testing her patience in the past few days to see how long she could stay under the water. As much as she was a shower person, baths felt safer and more enclosed. The water was like a blanket that kept the nerves on her body busy with every rock and wave. The shocking feeling on her neck wasn't there, finally giving her peace of mind as she focused on other things. She looked around the bathroom, it was overly clean, not a single speck of dust could live without being quickly clothed away by the cleaning crew. Cream marble walls that swirled like freshly melted chocolate ran down to the white and gold tiled flooring, which had a giant 'W' painted in the middle of the floor. The sink was large and marbled, and the rim of the large double mirror was as well. There were also mirrors on the ceiling, surely that was a very narcissistic feature Wonka had installed. Taylor looked up and wrinkled her nose in disbelief of someone really needing to look at themselves so much. Even though she didn't want to indulge in the sight of herself naked, she couldn't look away.

What if Wonka didn't save her in enough time? What if she hadn't broken free from the cell when the guard wasn't looking. Would she had been able to escape when the person who was about to buy her had come to claim her? She was trained in combat for god sake, but that didn't stop Taylor from being a big ol' baby. She's slipped up so many times. So many times where she could have had a badass moment, but instead she screamed, ran away, fucked up, and Wonka had to save her. Taylor was only able to access her skills when she was in the right headspace. Not like the time on the island and the sleazy guard touched her. She was scared then and never had to deal with that. People never touched her, she didn't feel attractive enough to be touched until Wonka touched her. The attraction of other people wasn't a problem because Taylor felt plain as day. Sure she was a black girl with a peculiar fashion choice, but that didn't mean people wanted to come up and touch her willy nilly.

She could have handled the situation, she could have beat the shit out of Edgar when he broke into the penthouse, but instead, she was scared and really wanted Wonka to come back. She really needed to stop being selective on what scared her and what was child's play.

"You're sulking in my bathtub, at least get out and do that somewhere else." Wonka opened the door with his barefoot as he gracefully slipped into the room. He was dress in his dark red robe and pyjama pants, his head was hatless while his hair was pushed back with a headband. He had on a face mask and was doing his oh so wonderful skin routine for the night. "Get out, or you'll look like a Wigglelangnus worm, those things are already ugly as it is." In his hands were a matching bathrobe and slippers.

Since they've gotten back, Taylor has been staying in Wonka's room mostly. She didn't want to be alone. She even bottled it up having to share a bed if it meant Wonka would hold her at night so she wouldn't have nightmares. She stood from the tube, in the past few days they had seen each other naked more than usual but it didn't bother them. At first, Wonka had made a playful jab at her chubbiness, but Taylor didn't combat it. He knew then that it wasn't the time for laughter but for comfort. Wonka held out a hand for her to take and helped her out before slipping her into the rob. Wonka slowly traced his fingertips over her arms and neck, wanting to leave an impression that she was in good hands now. Taylor melted into the touches quickly and sighed. She tied the robe tightly around her and turned around to face Wonka.

"Hurry and get dressed for bed, we are having dinner in the bedroom tonight." He said.

"I thought you were against food in your bedroom?" Taylor finally spoke, cocking an eyebrow.

"Only when you insist on having anything overly messy."

"But I thought you liked a mess?" Taylor could feel the room lighten up when she shot back at him. Wonka's expression lit up as well, and a slight smile played at his lips. She had missed his smiles and smirks, he looked younger than he did already when he did.

"I adore a mess every so often, but even then I know how to clean them up." Wonka licked his lips and quickly slipped back out the door before Taylor could hassle him for what he did. Taylor gasped and broke into laughter. Oh, how she missed her own laughing, she felt a lot healthier when she did it.

~~~

"You never told me where you sent Scarlet. I know it wasn't for a family-friendly business trip."

"Do you want the truth, or would you like a lie?"

"For once," Taylor paused for a moment to think about it. Wonka had been more truthful with her but not enough to stray her away from being sceptical of him. She wanted the truth, from now on and as long as she is beside him, there was no point in him keeping shit a secret anymore. "I want the truth and only the truth."

Wonka pondered her response for a moment and nodded, "I sent her to kill Edgar. She is long overdue to return, but I suppose she took the liberty to visit my brother while in the states." Wonka sat straight up against his headboard, trying to get comfortable. The couple was in bed surrounded by trays of food the Oompa Loompas had brought for dinner. Taylor lied across Wonka lap on her stomach, and her arms dangling over his thighs. Still dressed in only the robe he brought her due to her laziness to get dressed. Her feet rocking anxiously back and forth in the air behind her. Wonka had cleaned his face and was well prepared for bed. Wonka picked up a tray of cucumber finger sandwiches that sat beside him. He brought it over to Taylor's mouth for her to take a bit, once she did, he brought it back to his mouth and finished it. The act was very domestic, making Wonka enjoyed it in secret as long as Taylor couldn't see the way his cheek turn red when he did it.

"I wonder when they are going to get married." Taylor sighed and rolled over to her left side so she could tuck into Wonka's lap.

"What makes you think they will ever get married?" Wonka nosed crinkled at the thought of Scarlet marrying into his family. He would be happy his brother found his happiness but with Scarlet was a whole new situation Wonka wasn't willing to talk about.

"Because Wesley is getting married."

"What?!"

"The Grand Prince guy is totally in love with Wesley and the marriage Wes went to was totally his own." Taylor air quoted the word "marriage and Wonka shook his head at her nonsense.

"Wesley isn't ever getting married ever again after what happened last time," Wonka said. He put down the tray of food and picked up his wineglass that was filled with hot chocolate.

"Yes he is, then Wilfred will marry Scarlet, and hopefully you like me enough to marry me." Taylor pushed her cheeks together and made kissy noises. Wonka chocked on his drink a bit and held his mouth.

"Me marrying anyone is so beyond anything I'll ever do. Trust me, I've done some weird things."

"You married Elnora," Taylor responded sharply and rolled her eyes.

"I married her for the money and for when stock percentage went up after the Dinsey Renaissance. Plus I fucked her brother. Those two cancel out and leave nothing." Wonka crossed his arms and turned his head away from Taylor. He never thought about actually marrying anyone because he loved them. Taylor was asking a lot out of him even if she wasn't for must of the time. Could he also be a proper husband? Would he be able to be as loving as she wanted him to be? Taylor has put up with him for this long, so maybe she wasn't expecting him to change. He could stay himself, and the title of husband and wife could just be a phantom title that they were reminded of every so often. Hopefully, she wouldn't ask for an obnoxious ring in return, god knows how many questions people would ask them both if they saw one on her hand. Why was he even thinking about this? Why was he entertaining the idea of actually marrying Taylor? Oh god!

"For fuck sake, you're thinking too loud!" Taylor threw her arms up and groaned. "You don't have to marry me, Sir. I was just making a joke, though, a ring would look fantastic on my hand. So ya know the offer is still on the table." Taylor brought her left hand down and wiggled her fingers.

"I'm not marrying you." Wonka huffed and sipped his drink again. "I will never marry you." Taylor knew that that was hard to believe with how spaced out he had just gotten. He liked the idea, and she could tell, he would think about it later and maybe just maybe ask her in the future. It was tempting, she knew it, it tempts him to have more of an advantage of claiming her. He loved claiming things. It was in his nature to be greedy as possible but making it look classy.

"But you also won't let me go?" Taylor sat up from his lap and scooted in closer to his side.

"Not a chance. You know too much." Wonka leaned in and smirked. Taylor took that as an invitation to close the gap between them, and she pulled him into a playful kiss. 

The kiss lasted for seconds before Wonka pulled away, long displays of physical effect were new to him. Taylor understood and smile before laying back down on his lap and grabbing a fruit bowl at was at his feet. She plucked off grapes and popped them into her mouth as she thought of something to say. Or more so something she wanted to bring up and talk about.

"Sir?" Taylor called to him weakly.

"Hmm?" Wonka side-eyed her, waiting for her to continue. Taylor's brows knotted and her lips pressed tightly in a thin line. She looked around, then back up to him before taking a breath and speaking.

"Do you think in the time we've known each other that I've been useful?"

"Well, I think the question is more along the lines of in what ways have you've been helpful. Sure you have your moments that cause me to have a headache and question my reliability of mankind -"

"Hey!"

"BUT," Wonka threw up his hand to silence her before the girl could have a chance to challenge him. "But you have proven you are capable. I know where this is coming from." Wonka drunk the last bit of his glass, slightly disappointed in himself for not having a glass of wine. He didn't want this conversation, let along have to validate Taylor. He didn't need to be told that he had his own strengths and weakness, so in turn of having to tell someone else, theirs was a bit much for him. Had he the slightest taste of alcohol on his lips, the words would write themselves, and he could zone out. Maybe saying it sober would hold more value to her? Perhaps that's what she was really reaching for. "You've been thinking about all the times you should have fought to get out. Yet you coward and tucked and rolled away. Or the odds were stacked against you, and you failed. That's okay. Cev, your not me or anyone else, you are yourself, and that means that in certain moments you are a baby and other times you are a brat. Right now you are a baby, in a couple of minutes, you'll turn into a brat. Over time you'll find your balance, and you'll be a big ole' baby brat. Now stop making me answer this; it makes me uncomfortable."

Taylor smiled hard and reach up to pull Wonka down into a messy kiss. Wonka huffed and tugged on her robe to get her to lighten up, but the force on her wasn't enough he gave up. Taylor moaned against his lips and Wonka shivered, their hands' dances across each other backs and shoulders. Taylor shifted without breaking the kiss to straddle his lap. Wonka hands hovered a bit before finding their place on her hips, pulling her in a bit closer. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to close the space between them as much as possible. Wonka was the one to throw a hand between them and push Taylor back. Both were a panting mess and gasping for air. Wonka cleared his throat and turned his eyes away from her. His cheeks were red, and he was trying to compose himself to speak.

"Taylor this isn't what you want."

"Yes, it is. This is different than a couple of days ago, I know what I'm doing, and I know what I'm asking for. I'm asking you to legit fuck me. Or at least touch me in a not so family-friendly way. Some of us have kept it pg-13 for as long as possible. Now we need to up the ratings." Taylor said a matter-of-factly and a silly smile on her face.

"The more you talk, the more I want to gag you."

"Please do."

** [NSFW part you can skip] **

With that, Wonka pulled Taylor into another kiss, he pushed the half-empty tray of food beside him over and off the bed. The loud rattling of dishes hitting the floor only added fuel to the existing building between them. Whatever mess was on the floor would be taken care of later, as of right now, the couple was focus on how messy the bed could get. Wonka flipped them over, Taylor was now her back with her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled from her lips and attacked her jaw before moving down to her neck. A newfound determination to mark her rattled in his chest then shot down his body. Taylor was already arching her back and gripping at his robe, begging for more. She's been waiting for this, no more starting and stopping, an ongoing train of success was what she was aiming for. Taylor brought her hand that was on his back up to his hair and grabbed a handful of his locks.

A gentle tug was enough to make him purr and bit down on her neck. Taylor gasp then giggled at the strange feeling that ran down her body. Wonka took that as a sign to do it again, eventually finding her sweet spot and attacking it. His right hand slipped up and down her body and finally cupped her thigh tightly. He knew she liked being grabbed around the waist. Skilled hands slipped between their bodies and undid her robe. Slowly moving it off her shoulders to pool around her as she melted into a mess. Her glasses fogged, and Taylor felt her face starting to heat up. She wasn't new to this, she had done this once before Wonka, but this was a whole new step in life. Wonka had experience and years of practice, Taylor knew only what she thought was right and sheer embarrassment washed over her. As cliche as it was, she was scared of not being good enough.

"I told you you weren't ready for this," Wonka whispered against her skin and pulled away. Taylor snapped out of her thoughts and yanked him back down. Wonka tried to get up, but Taylor kept him pressed against her.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Wonka tugged again, and Taylor let him up just a bit, not enough for him to altogether remove himself from on top of her.

"I'm...um....I'm just worried." Taylor couldn't believe she was getting speechless all of a sudden. The words she thought in her head were stuck in the back of her throat. Wonka rolled his eyes and reached down to undo her legs from his waist, but Taylor reached down and swatted his hand away.

"Taylor it's okay if you're a v-"

"I'm not!" Taylor yelled then covered her mouth as Wonka's eyes lit up then trailed down her body then back up. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes to figure herself out. "I'm not a virgin, I just not sure if I know what I'm doing. The last guy crushed my idea of what sex should be, also romance, but that's for another day. I just don't wanna suck." Taylor knew the mood was totally destroyed now that she said that. Wonka face was blank and didn't give her an idea of what he was thinking about. There was no point in trying to fix the mood, so she undid her legs and waited for him to move. But Wonka stayed in place. There was silence between them then Wonka grabbed one of her legs at a time to wrap back around him.

"That's it?"

"What?" Taylor shot him a look of disbelief and Wonka shrugged.

"You got worked up about that?" He asked.

"Yes...that's nerve-wracking. I know I talk a big game, but I'm like a little bitch when putting on the spot." Taylor threw her hands under her glasses to hide her eyes. Wonka couldn't help himself and broke into laughter as Taylor tried to curl in on herself as best she could.

"I prefer it if you were a virgin, that would make a lot more sense." Wonka pulled at her hands to get them off her face. "Look at me." He commanded her, it was sweet yet held so much dominance. Taylor shivered at his voice and did as she was told. "I'll take care of this, and I'll guide you. Just don't be a brat and we'll be fine, mmkay?" Taylor nodded, Wonka's whole deminer changed, and she could tell once she gave him permission for whatever he was going to do. She was gonna have to hold on tight and enjoy the ride. Wonka shifted himself again on top of her and this thing he had a grip on her waist. He rocked forward, Taylor's eyes widened and shot down then back up when she felt him against her, he was already half-hard slowly creeping towards fully erect. He did it again, and Taylor's arms shot up to wrap around his neck again. Wonka chuckled and bit his lip at how sweet the friction felt. He started to get a bit annoyed at how overdress he was. 

Without breaking his steady grinding, he undid his rob and pushed it out the way, leaving him only in his soon to be removed pyjama pants. Once the article was out of his way, he went back to tracing her body with his fingertips. He took a handful of her left breast in his hand and message it. He trailed kisses from her lips down to her nipple and captured it in his mouth. Taylor's shut tight, she threw a hand over her mouth to muffle how quickly she was turned on. Despite the lack of activity she had endured, she knew how easily she could be turned on from her chest being touched. She wanted to open her eyes and make sure she wasn't dreaming any of this. Dear fucking lord, this was happening, and she can finally cross it off her long list of things to do. She peeked through her lashes and nearly moaned as the sight of Wonka toying and caressing her nipples, switching between the left and right like hard candies. She almost forgot about the grinding till she heard him tremble and buck hard against her. The hand in his hair tugged and Wonka popped off her nipple and moaned. Taylor's eyes shot open, and Wonka quick closed his mouth and looked away.

"I should have known," Taylor said. She tugged again and Wonka's eyes closed and he moaned again, shaking a bit as he shot forward. Taylor couldn't stop the laughter that mixed with her panting. Wonka threw a hand above her head to balance himself above her. Taylor yanked his head up to capture his soft lips in hers. The kiss was hot and begging, they both wanted more, they wanted to feel each other more than they were now. Wonka's pants here in the way and Taylor was going to make sure they were off and on the floor. She tugged at his waistband to get his attention waiting for him to get the hint. When he did, he leaned to the side to pull down one side of his pants than the other. He was completely bare under his clothes, not a complete shock to Taylor. Considering there have been plenty of mornings she caught him parading around in his "my husband just died" robe enjoying the airy flow. She couldn't stop looking down, Wonka noticed and snapped his fingers near her ear.

"Stop staring, or I'll have you on your knees for a full view." Wonka playfully teased her. Taylor gulped as she got lost in his eyes, she quickly looked down again, wanting to see it again. The tip was red like candy, and she had the sudden urge to take him in her mouth. Taylor thought she was losing her mind when she felt her mouth water a bit, maybe it was the heat of the moment, but she really wanted to be between his legs now. She pushed him off of her as she sat up to change her position. What was left of her robe still on her fell off and onto the bed. Stark naked and about to dive headfirst into an overdue hellfire. Taylor wasn't too sure if her confidence was peaking or if her shame fell out the window. She tossed them over so she could be on top again.

"I want to suck you off, I'm going to suck you off, but you have to tell me what to do," Taylor said each word with whatever ounce of confidence bubbled inside her. Wonka body reacted to everything and nearly sent him into a craze. The hands that roamed her body stopped and gripped her tightly. Taylor had clearly sighed her life away because the next thing she knew, he moved them to the edge of the bed. He told her to stand then kneel in front of him. When she was position between his long legs, the power shift was clear as day. Taylor felt small, and a bit timid as Wonka purple eyes saw right through her. Now that random boost of confidence was gone, and Taylor was left in his unpredictable mercy.

She reached for him, but Wonka swatted her hand away, Taylor gave him a look, and he shook his head.

"You can't just do what you think, you ask me to guide you and I will." His voice was solid and stern. Taylor liked it, then again she loved when he was serious with her. It was hot. "I do not like like when someone tugs and go. The craft lies in being able to be patient with yourself and making the person you are going to pleasure wish you weren't."

"But you hate waiting. You threw a whole fit about waiting." Taylor narrowed her eyes and sat back on her ankles.

"Then used that against me. I swear there is nothing in that head of your." Wonka sat back on his hands and rolled his eyes. Taylor held her tongue, not wanting to ruin the mood and start a new debacle of petty fighting. She lowered her head, then rose her eyes to catch his in a brief silence. There was a change in his character now that she was between his legs. Behind those eyes was a person she only met shortly but knew enough to know Wonka would be different tonight. Taylor licked her lips and held her breath as she thought of all the things they would do or could do. She always wanted to know what else Wonka kept up his sleeve behind bedroom doors. She had learned from snooping that he was kinky or at least was curious to do things. Would he tie her up and make her beg for him? Maybe. Would he tell her to open her mouth wide and take control? Wouldn't put it past him. Perhaps he was into spanking? Taylor bit her lip and smirked at the chance of her being bent over his lap. She didn't care how she got there as long as his hands where south and his mouth was hot.

"When I said make me wait I didn't mean-" Wonka could finish his sentence as Taylor quickly lowered her head to his cock and licked from the base to the tip slowly. She did it again when she saw his head lull back and rest against his shoulders. His words played in the back of her head as she attacks the tip with licks and kisses. If she was going to use his impatient against him, she was going to work him up as much as possible. Wonka eyes flickered closed a few times as he held his breath, trying to not sound as needy as his body was making him. It had been decades since the last time he had physical intimacy. Let alone be sober enough to recall what was happening and the morning after. As Taylor worked him with her mouth, his mind sent him into a frenzy of the sight of her. He had thought about this plenty of times, Taylor on her knees, mouth full of him and then some dripping from the corners making her a mess. He was so sensitive as she kissed the base, he could feel a sharp spike of pleasure rocket through him like electricity. Wonka's hand cupped his mouth to muffle his moans as best as possible. He refuses to cave in so quickly, that wouldn't look so good, and Taylor wouldn't let him live it down.

Taylor wanted to hear him moan like he did when she pulled his hair, she wanted to drink it in greedily. She pulled away from his like a flick of her tongue and a quick pump. She took note of his face, and the way his eyes hooded and his mouth parted made her body shiver. He was breathtaking, no matter what he was doing. No wonder everyone wanted to take him to bed. Taylor licked her lips again then dived back in this time, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the slit a few times and the rim of the head. It took everything in Wonka to not tangle his fingers in the girl wild hair and slam her head down to take him fully. His advice was surely bitting him in the ass now, but it felt fucking amazing.

Taylor switched between sucking the tip and licking the underside of his cock to keep him on his toes enough before she found her cue to take him into her mouth as much as she could. Wonka was a bit above average, but he had girth that made up for the rest. Taylor knew her gag reflex wouldn't allow her to deep throat him so the twist of her hand and the quick strokes made up for what she couldn't. She kept slow for a few minutes, and when she felt him twitch in her mouth, she picked up the pace. His body was now shaking at the building of pleasure that coiled in the pits of his lower abdomen waiting for release.

"Oh, fuck!" Wonka groaned through gritted teeth. His free hand was quickly latched into her hair; his grip getting tighter every time she bobbed her head. Taylor moaned from her hair being gently pulled, and the vibrations from her throat were enough for Wonka to double forward and buck his hips. Taylor gagged and threw her hands onto his thigh to get his attention. Wonka got the hint but bucked his hips a few more times before pulling her back and off him. They were both panting, Taylor gasping for air and trying to clean the spit from her mouth. Wonka was still shaking and he could feel his climax creeping closer and closer. The way his brows knotted together was enough for Taylor's own hand to start making its way down her body to her heat and pleasure herself. Just as Taylor find the rhythm in her fingers, she was abruptly stopped by a hand snatching hers away. Her eyes shot open, she hasn't even realized she closed them, Wonka was giving her hungry and hooded eyes.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself." Wonka managed to calm his speeding heart and catch his breath. He licked his dry lips and paused for a moment before continuing. "Not yet-not until I tell you you can."

Taylor moaned and closed her eyes and shivered from the sudden cold chill that ran down her spine, "Well fuck."

She then opened her eyes again and smirked. An idea popped into her head, and for the better lack of words, it was tempting. Wonka legs were around her head, and she could only imagine what his thighs would look like covered in hickies. Taylor wasted no time leaning in to kiss and suckle on his creamy thighs. Wonka was a bit taken back by it but didn't stop her for it felt just as good. Taylor ran her teeth over the spots she was going to leave a hickey before bitting down gently and sucking. Wonka gasped and double over again capturing her head between his legs. Her hand found him again and started to stroke him as she continued her hickey rings.

Once she was happy with the equal amount of hickeys on both thighs, she sat back on her ankles and waited for Wonka to recover. Wonka couldn't tell left from right, but he knew that he wanted Taylor under him. Now.

"Stand and get on the bed." Taylor did as she was told and quickly got in the middle of the bed behind him. Wonka ran his hand through his hair again, this time knocking the headband the held his bangs back. His hair was a wild messy and added to his aura of arousal. Wonka reached to his side table drawer and rummaged around in it. Taylor wanted to ask what he was looking for but kept quiet as he said an 'Ah-ha!' aloud. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a fancy circular marble box. He turned around and crawled between Taylor's feet. She was sat up against his headboard with her knees bent in and her arms across her chest.

"You forgot a condom." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't damn myself like that, it's built into this." Wonka shook the bottle of lube in front of his head. "I never released it for reasons, but it was a tremendous idea when I thought of it." Wonka placed the bottle down beside him and opened the box in his hand. He pulled out two tablets that looked like sweet tarts. "Open your mouth," he commanded, but Taylor shook her head, worried it was some sudation drug. Wonka rolled his eyes and slipped the candy into his mouth, then took hold of Taylor's face and brought his lips to hers. He used his tongue to pry her mouth open to slip the candy in during the kiss. As soon as it touched her tongue, it started to dissolve. Taylor was still worried even when the taste of grape exposed in her mouth. "It's a phenylethylamine and serotonin compound mixture that will make this feel beyond amazing."

"Will you not be enough?" Taylor teased cocking an eyebrow. Wonka narrowed his eyes and yanked her leg down for her to fall onto the bed and under him. He then attacked her lips, leaving her speechless before moving to her neck and bitting down. Taylor's nails gripped into his arm as her back arched and she moaned in his ear. Wonka finally let go of the bruise and kissed it before kissing the shell of her ear.

"I'm more than enough. This will make the better half of you come out." With that, he sat back up and grabbed the bottle of lube beside him. He snapped the cap open and coated his hand with a generous amount. He closed the lid with the finger of the hand the bottle was in and threw it off tot he side. He rubbed his finger together, then used one hand to coat himself as his other moved under Taylor's knees to her body. Taylor moved her knees a bit but shivered at how cold her fingers felt as they rubbed against her. Wonka ran his finger against her folds slowly and teasingly before slipping past them to do the same thing over again. Taylor's head rolled to the side and she bit a knuckle, her body was feeling a lot more sensitive than it was before. The candy was already working at its fullest effect. Every time Wonka's finger moved just slightly, Taylor's brain sent lighting sticks of pleasure down through her hips.

"Sir...oh fuck." Taylor cursed and brought her knees back together to capture his hand. Wonka smirked and stroke himself as he slowly felt around her entrance to get a sense of how ready she was. She was beyond ready and was dripping for him to enter her.

"I don't feel anything if you use one finger. You can actually put three at once." Taylor covered her face as she informed him. Wonka didn't question it and instead changed his motive. Three of his long slender fingers pushed inside her, and a long throaty moan came out. Taylor thought she was going to fall apart at how sensitive she was and how quickly the knot in her pelvis was tying itself together. Taylor wanted him to speed up and finger bangs her into the next day, but she couldn't handle that and wanted to curl in on herself.

Wonka curled his fingers back as he pumped inside her to brush against the bundle of nerves. When he found it Taylor's eyes shot open then closed and she let out a very needy whine. That was his cue to pull his fingers out of her and position himself. Taylor threw up a hand to stop him, she sat up and lazily managed to turn over to her hands and knees.

"I know what I want, stop silently questioning me," Taylor grumbled and buried her face in the mountain of pillows Wonka had on his bed. Wonka chuckled and reached for a pillow beside her and placed it under her for comfort. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he started to kiss up her back right along her spine. Taylor flinched from every kiss as Wonka made it up to her shoulders then her neck. At her neck, he kissed her then latched on to suck, to leave a mark. He lined himself up against her and slowly pushed in. Taylor gasped and threw her head back, her arms tighten around the pillow by her head as her body shook. Wonka moved his hands to the small of her back to keep her steady as he pushed the rest of the way in. The tight heat smothered him, like the first time all over again, and his heart sped up as the blood in his body boiled from excitement. It took them a moment to find their tempo, but once they did, Wonka also found her g-spot with ease. The first time he hit it, Taylor tensed around him and whimpered. Wonka bit his lip to stop himself from spilling over from how good she felt. God! This is what he had been holding out on, he wanted to scold himself for not giving in before, but the wait made this even more amazing. Their bodies fit together so well, and Taylor responded to him wonderfully. Every time he slipped out, she grumbled and when he pushed back in she tensed and moan. It was clear she was rather vocal by the way her words slurred, but she tried her best to keep it hidden in the pillow clutched in her arms.

Taylor started to chant his name - more so his title as 'Sir' and begging him to speed up. Wonka liked that, but he would like it more if she said his name. He wanted to hear his name on her lips, falling like rushing water that echoed in the room around them. Wonka kept at it slowly, he moved his hand so he could rest his chest on her back. Wonka's cheek brushed against hers and Taylor turned her head to leave kisses were every she could. Wonka smirked and turned his head to capture her lip in his. Wonka met her bundle of nerves with a hard stroke, and Taylor moaned into his mouth. Wonka bit her bottom lip, making her arch her back and push back against his strokes.

"Say my name," Wonka whispered in her ear, putting a lot of force behind the incoming strokes. Taylor body felt weak as his hot breath tickled her skin. She buried her face in the pillow and shook it, refusing to give in to Wonka narcissistic nature. Wonka slipped a hand under Taylor's body and down between her legs. Taylor shook. "Say it, or I'll stop."

"God, you are so fucking self centered!" Taylor yelled into the pillow. Wonka chuckled before pulling out making Taylor whimper from how empty she felt. She really wanted him back against her, he made her feel amazing, nothing like before, nothing like her first time around. She tried to reach out and pull him back, but she couldn't get a hold of him. Grumbling, she turned over and plopped on her back. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wonka fell with an 'oof'. Taylor laughed at his dismay, and Wonka shook his head. He looked up at her, then took a nipple into his mouth. Taylor's breath hitched as his tongue rolled the sensitive nub in his mouth and over his teeth.

"William." Taylor moaned, and Wonka purred and popped off her nipple to capture her lips. This kiss was pure sex and hunger, Wonka loved hearing his name on her lips, it was enough to make him slam back into her. Before he could, Taylor managed to find her hand back into his hair and pull it.

"Ahh!" Wonka broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Fuck you're hot," Taylor giggled and pulled on his crown a few more times.

"Stop talking," Wonka said through gritted teeth as he lined himself back up between her and slammed inside her. Taylor yanked him sideways as she curled into herself from the sudden impact.

"Please...harder-fuck!" Taylor begged him and Wonka did so. Wonka could feel the tension in his lower body raising, and he wanted to chase it. He wrapped both of her legs around his shoulders for a better angle, and it felt amazing. His left hand slipped down, and his fingers toyed with her clit in the same rhythm as his thrust. Wonka eyes scanned Taylor up and down and for a moment, his heart stopped. Taylor was beautiful, he never really paid much attention to her appearance until now. Under him, moaning his name and quickly about to tip over, she was beautiful. Her brows were knotted together in pleasure, her skin was hot and glistened with sweat from the heat of their bodies together. Her mouth hung open slightly and the sounds coming out was music. Wonka felt his heart tremble. He tried to hold back a moan, but it was too late as his lips parted and his voice came through. His mind told him that was it and that this was all he needed. Taylor has done everything for him. She was willing to do anything for him. Wonka moaned and gripped her thighs, the realization of everything going made him feel heavy and.....loved. Wonka's eyes snapped shut as he the world love bounced from the corners of his head. His ears rung with her moaning, his name, and the voice in his head saying this was love. His hips started to pick up the pace, rocking Taylor forward with every thrust. Taylor managed to open her eyes and look at Wonka and the sight of him made her clench. She took his hand on her tight and tangled their fingers together.

"William," Taylor's voice was breathless, holding back a moan that leaked through her lips without much. She was so close, and she hoped that he was too. With a few more snaps of his hips, Taylor was trembling. Her head fell back against the pillows as she moaned loudly, her voice breaking and squeaking as she finally met her climax. The feeling of how slight and tight she was sent Wonka into a trance as he held her down and finished with a few more quick and hard thrust. When he came, he plugged into Taylor deep and held her legs close to him. He was shaking from how good his body felt from head to top; his mouth hung open, trying to catch his breath. Taylor could feel a hot feeling inside her with every pulse of his release. Wonka kept his eyes close as he tried to calm himself down. But the slightest movement from either of them made him extremely sensitive, making him twitch. The sensitivity Taylor felt made her jittery and giggly. A weird overstimulation side effect she knew really understood. Taylor kept their ringers crossed together, refusing to let him go even if he pulled out. Either of them wanted to move, but they knew they had to untangle from each other to clean up.

Taylor pulled her legs away from his shoulder and pulled Wonka down so he could lay on her chest. Wonka listened to the sound of her heartbeat as it banged like a drum. He really liked the sound of it. Taylor took a deep breath then exhaled as she recalled everything that had just happen.

It finally happened!

But now she felt very embarrassed.

Taylor wanted to cover herself up but she couldn't when the man she was in love with was resting on top of her. Taylor couldn't even imagine what tomorrow was going to be like when their heads were clear. Would he tell her they shouldn't have done it? Would he say anything at all? Would he regret it? She didn't regret it, she loved every moment of it and hoped they would do it again. But the lingering fear was enough to make the corners of her eyes prick with tears. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when Wonka finally started to pull out of her causing both of them to flinch. She let him go so he could roll off of her and tend to himself, Taylor grabbed the rustled sheet under her and pulled it to cover herself. She brought the sheet up to her chin and avoiding looking at Wonka as he got up from the bed and vanished into the bathroom. The sound of the sink turning on made Taylor finally look over to the empty space next to her.

'You should go to your room' her mind told her, 'go before he gets back and just stay there'. It sounded like a plan and Taylor swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand. When she pushed off the bed, she stumbled back. Her legs felt like jelly, and a course of phantom pleasure shot up her spine, and she hunched over.

"You get what you've been dying to have, and now you're trying to get up? Aren't you suppose to be tossing back and forth in my bed doing a victory screech?" Wonka came out of the bathroom as just Taylor fell back. She didn't want to turn back towards him, so she clenched the sheets closer to her body and shook her head. Wonka narrowed his eyes then made his way to the other side of the bed. When he stood in front of Taylor, she turned away from him again. Wonka felt his heart drop for a moment as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. "You regret this, don't you."

Taylor quickly shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek, "I don't I'm just worried."

"You're not going to get pregnant, I know for a fact the condom lube works. Plus I would never." Wonka rolled his eyes but mentally sighed as the thought of her hating this afterwards left his mind.

"Fuck you," Taylor huffed and finally turned to look at him. He was now dressed in his sheer rob holding a washcloth. Taylor cocked an eyebrow to ask him why he had it, but he didn't answer her. Instead, he got down on his knees and pulled the sheet away from her. Taylor gasped and tried to pull it back, but Wonka threw him beyond her reach. He then pushed her back and spread her legs so he could clean her up. The cloth was cold against her body and Taylor couldn't lay still.

"I could have done this myself," Taylor protested as he wiped her down. "God that is cold!"

"Would have been warm had you just stayed where you were. I thought I would be generous and help."

"How romantic."

"Thank you, I'm trying."

"Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"You wanted this, right?" Taylor was scared of what he was going to say. Wonka finished cleaning her and placed the rag on the sides and beside him. He didn't move from between her legs nor close them. Instead, he leaned in and kissed the inside of Taylor's thigh. She propped herself up on her elbows when she felt his lips against her, as he inched closer to her centre, her legs started to close out of habit. Wonka used his hands to stop her from smashing her head as he finally made it to the middle. He looked up at her, then took a long lick. Taylor gasped from how sensitive she was but also from how quickly her body reacted.

"Does that answer your silly question." Wonka pulled out from her legs and stood up to walk back to the bathroom and put away the dirty rag. Taylor quickly pulled herself back into the bed, waiting for his return. Wonka disrobed himself and slipped into the bed. Taylor had never spelt entirely nude, so this was new for her. Wonka reached out an arm to wrap around her waist and pull her in for a kiss. It was long yet soft and sweet. When they pulled away, Taylor couldn't look him in the eyes without her heart doing backflips.

"I'll say it just so you can hear it. I wanted this just as much as you. I enjoyed every moment of it." He kissed her cheek then pulled her down so they could rest. Taylor quickly wrapped her leg between his and rested her head on his chest. He was so soft just like silk, she could hear his heart beat, it sounded faint, but the more she snuggled into him it beat louder. She could feel the physical pull of sleep tugging at her eyes as she listened on.

"Good night William, kiss the moon and tell it you love them."

"I already have."

 


	39. Incoming Calls

Wonka could feel the shift in the air when he woke up the next day. His eyes fluttered opened slowly, and he looked around his room still drowsy and a bit dased with what happened the night before. He tried to sit up, but the weight of someone on his left side kept him down. At first, he wanted to push the person off, but when he realized who it was his heart fluttered. His body had a mind of its own as he rolled over to wrap an arm around Taylor and pull her in close. The touch of her skin against his was a wonderous feeling he had never felt before. He ran a hand over her hair and sighed as peace settled him back to sleep. He wouldn't mind waking up like this, nor having her in bed with him at  _all_ times. Wonka smiled, like a child who had won a prize, a prize of comfort in the form of a person willing to accept him. As his body tried to settle back to slumber, his mind wandered deep into his more sensitive parts of himself. Is this love? Is this what it's supposed to feel like? Wonka wanted to block out the questions that rattled him, but they were getting louder and louder. He opened his eyes and sighed as he snuggled into Taylor's head.

"Good Morning to you, Sir." Taylor stirred and shifted in his arms. Wonka hadn't noticed his grip on her had tightened, which caused her to awaken. He said a quick sorry as he loosens his arms so she could move. But Taylor shook her head and held his hand on her hip and on her hair. She pushed herself as close as she could against him and sighed into his chest. Wonka said nothing but got comfortable, they stayed like this for a while just taking in the aftermath of their night and each other. Taylor finally broke from their embrace and propped herself up on her elbows facing him. She bit her lip for a moment to gather her thoughts then randomly shrugged.

"Sir," Taylor face twisted slightly into worry as the words sat in the back of her throat. Wonka pushed himself back against his headboard to lean against it. He crossed his arm over his chest and tilted his head a bit, giving her a look for her to go on. "Sir, I love-"

"No." Wonka interrupted quickly. His eyes widened when he heard the second word come out of her mouth. "Don't say that."

"W-Why not?" Taylor asked worryingly rolled to her side to sit up, she grabbed the sheet to cover herself. Wonka pulled at the other end of the sheet to shield himself as well. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down as best he could then shook his head.

"I don't want to hear that. Don't say it." Wonka said. Taylor didn't know what to make of what he was saying when beforehand he was lovey-dovey and looking at her as if she was his world. Her brows knotted and she sighed, maybe saying it now was the right time. She felt a bit bummed out though because she was sure what she felt was real. But if he didn't want to hear it, that was fine. She would keep it to herself until the time was right. Taylor looked defeated as she pulled the sheet tighter and avoided his eyes. Wonka couldn't stand the sight of her dismay and hoped she wouldn't start crying. It wasn't that he didn't feel something, of course he did, last night hit differently than ever before. He was just not ready to hear those words. Wonka reached out and slipped his hands under Taylor's arms to pull her into his lap to stadle him. Taylor let out a gasp then a grumble of protest for him to stop moving her so easily.

Wonka got comfortable under her and rose his hands up to her cheeks to push them together, "Stop it." He then leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Taylor melted into the kiss and forgot about being sad as Wonka's tongue slipped past her lips. Taylor giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, Wonka ran his fingers up and down her back earning a rumble of giggles out of her. She pulled away and grabbed his hand to move it away from her.

"We gotta get up, start the day and do something," Taylor whispered like it was a secret.

"We don't have to, mornings are boring anyways." Wonka playfully pouted and puffed out his cheeks. Taylor shook her head and bundled up the sheets to cover herself as she climbed off Wonka to stand up. When her feet touched the ground her legs buckled, and she stumbled a few feet. Wonka chuckled at her unfortunate unbalances as she tried to continue walking. The poor girl's cheeks started to heat up as she thought to why her legs would feel like jello, deeming her to fall to the floor when she tried to take another step. The sheets puddled to the floor around her; Wonka's chuckled transformed into fits of laughter. Taylor looked over her shoulder, giving him a lip to 'shut the hell up' then flipped him off to further her statement. Wonka rose from his bed and went over to help her up to her feet.

"There is no way in hell." Taylor shook her head in disbelief. She wrapped her arm around his waist to lean against.

"Not anymore, once upon a time, of course, not no that was the candy. Side effects are over sensitivity and tensed muscle as if you've done a full-body workout." Wonka pulled the sheet away to throw to the ground so he could move them to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet.

"Fuck."

"We already did."

Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed Wonka's shoulder, and they both broke out into laugher.

~~~

The day was warm and the sun was high and bright in the sky. Scarlet held her face high as she walked down Cherry street back to the factory with her bags in her hands. The Oompa Loompas offered to drive her through the gates and back to the factory, but Scarlet told them she wanted to be dropped off in the small town and walk the rest of the way. With that, she was feeling a bit better but still weighted as she passed by stores with bustling people. Her and Wilfred talked about everything the night before she left, and it felt like the world was pushing forward in her favour. Wonka's dirty work was done and over, Taylor was safe and back home.

Wilfred had kissed Scarlet farewell with a strong indication of 'see you soon' fill Scarlet with the hope that for once the world and her life would finally be at rest. Scarlet made it to the opening before the large iron gates. She looked up to the large factory, the colours of the bricks looked brighter and the clouds around it parted and the sun seemed to shine down on the building. Something felt lighter about the building, happier, something inside the building came to life and brought it out into the world. Scarlet narrowed her eyes in speculation. Scarlet puts down her bag to punch in the code for the gate. When the click of the lock popped Scarlet pushed open the gate just enough to slip through and close it back quickly. She took a few steps forward before the sound of propellers in the sky above her caught her attention. Scarlet looked up and was greeted to the sight of the glass elevator coming down and Taylor bouncing up and down.

The doors of the elevator slid open, and Taylor ran out and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Scarlet! You're back!" Taylor spun the shorter girl around and kissed her cheek. Scarlet hugged her back, the girls were like best friends-matter of fact they were. Scarlet had missed her just as much, and she was happy to see that the events of last week hadn't been able to keep Taylor's spirits down. Scarlet could also tell that Taylor seems to be glowing. The blonde pulled away for a moment to look Taylor over, the taller girl was bare of her typical everyday essential. No piercings, no braids, no makeup, just natural raw beauty. But her beauty seemed to echo an inner satisfactory and Scarlet wasn't dumb, she could tell, she had a glow no too long ago.

"Ew you to finally had sex," Scarlet stuck out her tongue and Taylor gasped. Scarlet chuckled and pulled back from Taylor and taking her hands into hers. " You two finally did it, I'm so happy I wasn't here for it."

"Oh, hush! How can you tell?" Taylor looked down to her hands and arms, hoping the candy didn't give her any more weird after-effects. The last thing she needed was for her skin to sparkle in the skin. Been there, done that alright.

"It's obvious. Also, the whole atmosphere of this place seems a lot happier. Like an actual chocolate factory and not a hell hole that happens to make candy." Scarlet pulled the younger girl into a hug and patted her back. "Just don't do it around me and we're fine."

"We would never!" Taylor proclaimed in a panic. Scarlet only smiled and pulled away to gather her bags and file into the elevator. Taylor followed after her and pressed the button to the main bedroom hallway. Once back inside the building Taylor and Scarlet made it to Scarlet bedroom to she could unpack.

"So, how was it?" Taylor asked. Scarlet took a moment to put her dress back into the closet and shut the door before turning to Taylor.

"Which part? The part where I killed Edgar or the part where I finally got to wake up and pretend to be someone's wife?" Scarlet voiced dipped off in sadness as she recalled the mornings with Wilfred. As soon as Scarlet said his name Taylor grabbed her neck as a phantom shock ghosted through her body. Taylor shivered at the name of her kidnapper, she still hated every ounce of his mentioning.

"I made sure he didn't get a happily ever after, along with that little mouse of his."

"Benji?"

"The fear on their face when I told them I was there because of you was exhilarating. Are you doing okay?" Scarlet walked back over to the bed and sat behind Taylor, she took the other's hand in hers and rubbed a thumb over it.

"Sometimes I can still feel the collar. I had nightmares, but William has been comforting since you've been gone. I'm going to be okay and I know it but right now I just feel weird."

"And that's practically okay." Scarlet kissed Taylor hand then patted her shoulder. She got back up to put away the rest of her clothes, Taylor smiled and really appreciated Scarlet for everything she's done.

"How was Wilfred?"

"He is doing well, he is just as tried and really needs a break. I wished I could have stayed longer just to make everything easier for him." Scarlet's shoulder slumped, and she tossed her shoes to the floor. Taylor could only imagine the feelings Scarlet was feeling.

"He has jaws of teeth-large jaws of teeth from patients he's pulled out. He keeps them on his desk like some sort of decoration." Scarlet blurted out. Taylor cocked her head.

"I guess the apples don't fall far from the tree, but also we can be sure they come from the same tree," Taylor responded, unsure of what else she could possibly say. "At Least Wes is normal."

"He fed his ex-husband to his snakes," Scarlet corrected her and Taylor face twisted in disbelief. "Wonka never told you?"

"No!"

"Oh well...now you know." Taylor shook her head and fell back onto the bed. Scarlet giggled and cleaned up her unpacking before joining her on the bed.

"Wanna go into town and spend daddy's money?" Scarlet asked. Taylor sat up on her elbows.

"Yes but please don't ever say that again."

Before they could run out of the factory hand in hand, Wonka had caught sight of them be ordered Scarlet to his office. Taylor followed along not wanting to be lifted out of the vital business conversation. Taylor sat across from Scarlet in the armchairs and waited for Wonka to find something in his draws. He finished his search when he pulled out a document and closed the drawer. He flipped it open and pulled out a pen from the holder in front of him.

"Status?"

"Deceased," Scarlet responded robotically. Wonka hummed and wrote down what she said in the column next to Edgar's name.

"Benjamin as well?"

"Yes."

"Were you seen?"

"No."

"How did you dispose of the bodies?"

"I didn't, Mr.Thompson did."

"Ahh, that witty old kook. Perfect."

"I think you should know that Elnora was planning on shooting her bother before I stepped in. She's going to be going to therapy for a while." Scarlet patted her lap then stood. Wonka shook his head and wrote more stuff down before closing the file and knocking on the wall for an Oompa Loompa to come and get it. The little worker opened the secret door and grabbed the file. It was Dave and Taylor couldn't help but wave at him, the little worker saluted then scurried away back into the wall.

"I'll send my regards. That is all, both of you may go." Wonka placed the pen back in the holder and folded his fingers in front of him. He was thinking. Taylor knew not to pester him about it and that he would tell her later. The girl's nodded and left the room to start their activities while the sun was still bright and happy.

~~~

While the girls were out of the factory, Wonka took it upon himself to get some stuff done he had been holding off since the return. He had to clear out the paperwork that piled, no thanks to Scarlet, and but a few things away in the vault. This used to be something he regularly did before Taylor showed up. Now with an extra set of hands (and drama) he found himself being a bit out of practice on how to go about his work chorus. Doris in the filing department greeted him warmly and scold him for not visiting sooner. Like a child with a sore ear, Wonka hung his head and muffled an apology. Doris shook her head and handed him his keys so he could continue on with putting stuff away. Once he did what he had to do in the vault, he made his way back to his office to play Candy Crush. It was his guilty pleasure and his utmost favourite game to waste time on.

As he seated himself in his large desk chair and took off his hat to get comfortable. His personal phone rang in his pocket. 'Most be Taylor asking what the card pin again' he thought as he fished for the device in his pockets. When he finally found it he looked at the caller ID, it wasn't Taylor at all but rather someone he had significant ties with.

Wonka answered the phone hesitantly, "Afternoon Miss Hyun."

"William it's a pleasure to finally get ahold of you."

"I've been busy, I apologize."

"I figured much."

"So what can I do for you this afternoon in England?" Wonka leaned back into his chair and spun around to look out the window behind him.

"William, we have a problem."

 


End file.
